Mengubah Masa Depan
by Kuroki Kaze-san
Summary: [Edit] Saat PDS 4, Madara berhasil membunuh semuanya termasuk dirinya sendiri, kecuali Uzumaki Minana (Adik kembar Naruto) dan para biju. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, para biju memutuskan tuk mengorbankan diri mereka agar bisa mengirim Minana kembali kemasa lalu. Demi kakaknya yang mati sebelum bisa merasakan suatu kebahagiaan, Minana memutuskan untuk mengubah takdir keluarganya itu
1. Chapter 1: Pertarungan Terakhir

**A/N **: Salam kenal _reader-san._ Kuroki penghuni baru di FFn sekaligus _author_ baru. Ini adalah cerita pertama yang pernah Kuroki buat. Didalam cerita ini, nama karakter + jurus-jurusnya (beberapa) Kuroki buat sendiri. Nama jurusnya Kuroki tulis Bahasa Indonesia. Karena Kuroki tidak fasih dalam Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Jepang (Tapi ada juga yang memakai bahasa jepang).  
Dan seperti ini karakter utama yang Kuroki buat:

**Karakter Utama :  
**Uzumaki Minana. Adik kembar Naruto. Perempuan. Minana itu Kuroki ambil dari nama **Mina**to dan Kushi**na**.

**Ciri-cirinya :  
**Wajahnya mirip Naruto tapi tanpa kumis. Rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu, mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna merah. Memakai jaket yang modelnya sama kayak Naruto (hanya saja gak ada kerah tingginya) tapi warna hitam dengan simbol klan Uzumaki di punggungnya dan angka 9 di bagian lengan atas juga celana yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto tapi warna hitam. Memakai syal dengan lambang Konoha, kantung _shuriken_ di bagian pinggang kiri bawah, kantung _kunai_ di paha kanan atas, memakai sandal ninja berwarna hitam, dan memakai sarung tangan yang di pakai Kakashi (sama dengan yang di cover fic ini, hanya saja ditambah sarung tangan yang biasa dipakai Kakashi)

**Sifat dan Watak :  
**Tomboy, mudah mengendalikan emosi, tidak suka bergaul, sikapnya dingin, (yang pasti sifat dan wataknya itu 90% berlawanan dengan sifat dan watak Naruto)

**Kemampuan yang dimiliki :  
**Rantai _chakra_ (jarang di pakai dalam pertarungan); sensor tingkat tinggi; _Doujutsu_ Mata iblis; _Master_ _Fuinjutsu_; jurus _hiraishin_; _Taijutsu_ tingkat _Mid_ _Jounin_; _Genjutsu_ tingkat _Low_ _Chuunin_ (tapi jarang di pakai saat pertarungan); Memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen air, angin, es (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen air, angin, es, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

.

Dan ada satu karakter lagi.

.

**Karakter Lain:  
**Lucky. Laki-laki.**  
**Dia adalah mahluk panggilan seperti Gamabunta. Orang dan ninja biasa tidak akan bisa tau kalau dia adalah makhluk panggilan karena dia berbentuk seperti manusia yang suka berpindah tempat dan berbaur dengan manusia. Lucky akan membuat kontrak dengan seorang ninja jika pikirannya sejalan dengan ninja tersebut. Dia akan selalu mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan tuannya dan tinggal di dalam tubuh tuannya. Lucky termasuk makhluk panggilan _immortal_. Tapi, kalau tuannya mati, maka dia akan mati, atau dia akan mati jika menggunakan jurus mustahil dari mata iblis 1 atau 2 kali. Lucky adalah satu-satunya mahluk panggilan _immortal_ dari klannya yang masih hidup sampai sekarang dan tuannya yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Minana.

**Ciri-cirinya :  
**Terlihat seperti karakter Kirito dalam _anime_ '_Sword Art Online_', hanya saja kedua matanya berwarna merah. _Hitai-ate_ Konoha yang diikat dikepalanya, kantung _shuriken_ terletak dibagian pinggang kiri bawah, dan kantung _kunai_ di paha kanan.

**Sifat dan Watak :  
**Ceria, humoris, hanya peduli dengan tuannya, suka memancing emosi orang, jail, dan sedikit ceroboh.

**Kemampuan yang dimiliki :  
**_Taijutsu_ tingkat _high_ _jounin_, _genjutsu_ tingkat _mid_ _chuunin_, memasteri jurus elemen air, dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis.

.

**Mata Iblis :  
**Mata iblis adalah _doujutsu_ dari klan Lucky. Warna mata ini adalah merah darah. Kemampuan mata ini adalah memiliki kemampuan melihat 360 derajat dan tidak ada titik buta penglihatan pada mata ini. Lalu mata ini bisa melihat tembus pandang. Walaupun ada tembok, dinding atau semacamnya, pengguna mata bisa melihatnya seperti melihat dengan mata biasa.

Mata ini tidak bisa di non-aktifkan seperti _byakugan_ atau _sharingan_, kecuali kalau pemilik mata kehabisan _chakra-_nya. Pemilik mata ini bisa menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya. Lalu, apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya, maka akan menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Misalnya, si pengguna memiliki _chakra_ tipe tanah, otomatis dia tidak bisa menggunakan jurus elemen petir, kan? Tapi, karena dia memiliki mata iblis, dia bisa menggunakan jurus elemen petir dan menghabiskan _chakra_ 20% (yang seharusnya hanya menghabiskan cakra 10%). Jadi, bisa dibilang, pemilik mata iblis bisa menggunakan jurus ninja yang ada di dunia ini (selama tahu _handseal_ jurus yang ingin ditirunya).

Yang spesial dari mata ini adalah si pengguna bisa menggunakan jurus-jurus mustahil, menggunakan jurus yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan orang lain... dan hal yang ingin dilakukan itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi, tetap saja ada resiko yang harus di tanggung. Lalu apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus mustahil 1 atau 2 kali, maka dia akan mati. Kelemahan mata ini adalah si pemilik punya masalah dengan tidurnya.

...

Kurang lebih seperti itulah karakter dan hal-hal utama yang perlu _reader-san_ ketahui sebelum membaca fic ini. Ok, silahkan membaca.

.

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina (awal muncul di **_**chapter**_** 3), Namikaze Minato (awal muncul di **_**chapter**_** 4)**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

**Summary: **Uzumaki Minana adalah adik kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Saat masih kecil, Minana sangat membenci Naruto karena penduduk desa selalu menyiksanya dengan alasan **kau adiknya monster**. Namun karena suatu peristiwa, kebenciannya terhadap Naruto mulai memudar. Dan sejak saat itu, impiannya adalah 'tidak akan kubiarkan kakak menderita lagi'.  
Saat Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4, Madara berhasil membunuh semuanya termasuk dirinya sendiri, kecuali Minana dan para bijuu. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, para bijuu memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diri mereka agar bisa mengirim Minana kembali kemasa lalu. Demi kakaknya yang mati sebelum bisa merasakan suatu kebahagiaan, Minana memutuskan untuk mengubah takdir keluarganya itu.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pertarungan Terakhir, Madara vs Aliansi ****Shinobi**

.

Minana dan Lucky berhasil mendesak Madara sampai-sampai Madara kehilangan banyak _chakra_. Namun karena hal itu, Minana jadi tidak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan _chakra_ juga. Sedangkan keadaan Lucky sekarang tidak sebaik Minana. Walau sekarang ia masih sadar dan hanya memiliki _chakra_ yang tinggal sedikit, tapi tubuhnya, terutama lehernya terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungan itu. Melihat situasi mereka yang tidak menguntungkan, Lucky membawa Minana dan menjauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut. Menyerahkan sisanya pada aliansi _shinobi_.

* * *

Para aliansi _shinobi_ yang tadi tercerai berai akibat serangan Obito, kini sudah mengepung Madara yang tampak kelelahan. Walau begitu, mereka tetap tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan mereka pada _shinobi_ yang sudah dijuluki dewa _shinobi_.

"Sepertinya _chakra_ Madara sudah tinggal sedikit," ujar Ao yang memerhatikan Madara dengan _byakugan_ yang ada pada mata Kirinya.

Raikage yang mendengar perkataan Ao, langsung memberi perintah, "SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!"

"YA!" balas semua shinobi sambil melakukan _handseal_ untuk mengeluarkan jurus terkuat mereka.

Madara mendengus kesal melihat semua _shinobi_ yang kini sudah mengepungnya. Tapi, yang membuatnya sangat kesal... karena mangsanya (Minana + Lucky) tadi kabur dengan mudahnya. Sekarang ini, pandangannya tertuju pada para sampah yang kini sudah mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya masing-masing. Melihat para sampah sudah menyiapkan jurus, Madara juga melakukan _handseal_ yang rumit agar para sampah yang ada disekitarnya segera lenyap. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, tidak ada cara lain kecuali menggunakan jurus `itu`. Tidak ada cara lain... "KALAU KALIAN PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, KALIAN SALAH BESAR!"

* * *

**-POV Lucky-**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Aku masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku ini. Walau begitu, aku tetap memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak. Untuk menyandarkan tubuhku di batu besar yang ada di dekatku.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Suara teriakan khas Raikage-_san_. Walaupun keberadaanku dan tempatnya cukup jauh, tapi suara menggelegarnya ternyata bisa terdengar sampai ketelingaku. Tentu saja, refleks, aku menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Untung saja dengan mata iblis ini aku bisa melihat keadaan pertarungan disana walaupun keberadaanku cukup jauh dari medan perang. Kalau melihat reaksi Madara dari mataku, sepertinya dia sangat kesal karena aku berhasil lolos darinya dan dikepung oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan _shinobi_ yang sudah menyiapkan jurus terkuatnya.

"KALAU KALIAN PIKIR BISA MENGALAHKANKU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU, KALIAN SALAH BESAR."

Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kalau suara Madara pun bisa sampai ke tempatku. Namun setelah berteriak gaje (baca: gak jelas) seperti itu, tiba-tiba 'sesuatu' mulai keluar dari tubuh Madara. Setelah 'sesuatu' itu keluar, Madara tiba-tiba roboh. Mataku melebar ketika melihat kejadian itu. Pasalnya, tidak mungkin Madara yang hebat, jenius, keren (?), ganteng (?) kayak alien itu bisa pingsan dengan mudahnya. **Oh ralat**. Maksudku tidak mungkin Madara yang hebat, jenius, keren (?), ganteng (?) kayak alien itu tiba-tiba mati setelah mengeluarkan `sesuatu yang gak jelas` itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi yang pasti... sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya akan terjadi.

"Minana, gimana nih? Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi," ucapku pada Minana yang ada disampingku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"…"

Karena tidak ada respon, aku menoleh ke arah Minana. '_Bodohnya aku. Minana mana mungkin ngerespon apa yang aku katakan. Dia 'kan lagi pingsan! Dasar bodoh! Ah sial, Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Aku harus mencaritahu itu jurus apa._' Kemudian, aku kembali memerhatikan 'sesuatu gaje' itu. 'Sesuatu gaje' itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh tempat. Mataku kembali melebar ketika melihat banyak _shinobi_ yang tiba-tiba pingsan setelah di sentuh oleh `benda gaje` itu.

'_Tunggu, mereka bukan pingsan_,' pikirku setelah melihat kejadian aneh itu. '_Setelah disentuh benda itu, beberapa detik kemudian aliran chakra yang ada didalam tubuh mereka berhenti. Sama seperti Madara. Dengan kata lain... mati._' Hal yang terpikir olehku setelah melihat kejadian itu. "Ini... benar-benar gawat," gumamku pelan saat melihat kejadian itu.

Namun saat melihat pemandangan itu, ada 1 hal yang membuatku heran. '_Jelas-jelas kalau sesuatu gaje itu akan menyebar dan menyelimuti semua yang dilewatinya, tapi kenapa benda gaje itu tidak menyelimuti benda mati yang ia lewati? Lebih baik aku segera memberitahu yang lain tentang hal ini. Yah, inginnya sih begitu. Tapi melihat kondisiku sekarang... Ugh! Sial!_'

**-End of Lucky POV-**

* * *

Semua _shinobi_ yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Madara tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja. Atau bisa dibilang... mati. Naruto yang melihat fenomena itu langsung menghampiri Tsunade yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Nenek Tsunade, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto begitu sudah berada disamping Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kita harus menjauh dari sini," jawab Tsunade seraya menarik tangan Naruto dan Sakura yang ada di dekatnya.

Namun saat Tsunade hendak membawanya, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya yang di pegang oleh Tsunade. "Kalian duluan saja. Aku akan mencari Minana," ucap Naruto dan mulai mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi-nya.

"Ya, baiklah. Cepat kembali, Naruto!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya suruh Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Naruto lalu menghilang dari hadapan Sakura dan Tsunade.

Sakura, Tsunade, dan shinobi lainnya mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari `sesuatu` yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Sementara itu, Naruto pergi menuju sumber _chakra_ Minana. Naruto terus berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat adiknya. Namun…

* * *

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja..." ucap remaja berambut dan berpakaian hitam. Remaja yang biasa dipanggil Lucky. "...tapi yang pasti, aku akan membuatmu `mati`, Minana. Elemen es: jurus kristal es," lanjutnya sambil melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Minana di selimuti oleh kristal-kristal yang terbuat dari es. Dalam seketika, tubuh Minana kini sudah berada dalam sebuah kristal es berukuran cukup besar. Lalu setelah melakukan itu, Lucky pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Minana.

* * *

**-POV Naruto-**

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kakak dari Uzumaki Minana. Sekarang ini, aku sedang berlari secepat mungkin untuk pergi ke tempat Minana. Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang kejadian aneh ini. Kejadian dimana semuanya tiba-tiba mati setelah Madara melakukan suatu jurus.

Aku harap, Minana tidak kenapa-kenapa. Tapi...

DEG

Mataku melebar karena tiba-tiba aku tidak dapat merasakan _chakra_ Minana. '_B-Bohong... ini pasti bohong. Minana tidak mungkin..._' Hal-hal negatif kini memenuhi pikiranku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku keluar membasahi pipiku. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu dari diriku yang... hilang. Tanpa kusadari, langkah kakiku bergerak semakin cepat. Keluargaku... satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa... adikku yang kusayangi... aku tidak akan membiarkannya menderita lagi seperti waktu itu. Aku... aku...-

DEG DEG

"A... Apa yang-" Lagi-lagi sesuatu telah aku mengejutkanku. Namun kali ini bukan karena Minana, tapi karena tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa sangat lemas.

BRUK

Tanpa diberi perintah, tubuhku langsung jatuh begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba pandanganku juga mulai kabur. '_S-Sial! Apa yang terjadi... dengan tubuhku!? I-Ini... bukan waktunya... untuk tidur!_' Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuh. Tapi lagi-lagi... hal aneh terjadi lagi dengan tubuhku. '_A-Aku.. ti-tidak bisa.. b-ber..na..pas. Tu-Tubuh si..sialan! I-Ini bukan... waktunya manja-man..ja. A-Aku.. harus.. ke tem..pat.. Mi..na.._'

**-End of Naruto POV-**

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Naruto mulai menutup. Naruto pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuubi yang tersegel di tubuh Naruto, keluar dari tubuh Inangnya. Setelah keluar, Kyuubi berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Hoi, Naruto cepat bangun! Hoi...?! HOI!**" panggil sekaligus bentak Kyuubi mencoba memanggil _partner_-nya.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Sebenarnya Kyuubi sudah tahu kalau Naruto sudah... mati. Tapi dia belum mau mempercayainya... belum mau percaya... kalau Naruto sudah mati.

"**Hoi, apa kau benar-benar mati? Bukannya kau bilang ingin melindungi semuanya?!**" tanya Kyuubi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"..."

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang mati. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada beberapa ratus _shinobi_ yang sedang berlari menjauhi tempat ini.

"**Mulai sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?**" gumam Kyuubi entah pada siapa.

* * *

**-Ditempat Para Kage dan Para Shinobi Lainnya-**

Semua_ shinobi_ yang masih tersisa kini tengah sibuk berlari, menjauh dari 'sesuatu' yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Ao, apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang?" tanya Mei sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ada 'sesuatu' yang samar-samar yang akan menyelimuti tempat ini," jawab Ao agak ragu.

"Sesuatu yang samar-samar?" gumam Mei sambil melihat ke belakang. Mei pun memerhatikan apa yang akan menyelimuti tempat ini. Namun, ia tidak melihat apapun yang terlihat aneh.

"Mizukage-_sama_, itu tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa. Bahkan, aku yang melihatnya dengan _byakugan_ saja hanya terlihat samar-samar. Apa mungkin 'sesuatu' itu akan terlihat dengan jelas dengan _sharingan _atau semacamnya? Atau mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan oleh ninja tipe sensor?" jelas dan tanya Ao sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

Kakashi dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Ao, langsung merespon, "Benda itu juga terlihat samar-samar walaupun menggunakan _sharingan_."

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa merasakan benda itu," sambung Karin yang ternyata mendengarkan penjelasan Ao juga.

"Kalau kita terkena benda itu, kita akan mati," lanjut Kakashi.

"Tapi, `sesuatu` itu tidak menyelimuti mayat _shinobi_ dan senjataninja yang berserakan. Yah, seperti menghindari gitu," ujar Sasuke yangmelengkapi penjelasan yang diberikan Kakashi.

Lee yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, kini mengeluarkan pendapatnya."Jadi, maksudmu `sesuatu` itu tidak akan membunuh kita kalau kita matiya?" tanya Lee dengan tampang muka tidak bersalah.

BLETAK

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Lee. Lalu muncul sebuah bakpao berukuran sedang di kepala Lee.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih! Apapun yang kau bilang barusan,ujung-ujungnya kita akan mati!" bentak Tenten yang masih menyisakankepulan asap di tangan kanannya akibat memukul Lee.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit, sejak munculnya `sesuatu` aneh ini. Walau semua _shinobi_ sedang berusaha menjauh dari apa yang tidak mereka ketahui asal usulnya, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang ada dibelakang mereka sudah sangat dekat.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Satu per satu _shinobi _yang berada di paling belakang, tiba-tiba terjatuh. Atau bisa dibilang... mati. Hingga akhirnya `sesuatu` itu kini sudah tinggal beberapa puluh senti dari tempat keberadaan pemimpin _Mizu no Kuni_.

"MIZUKAGE-_SAMA_, AWAS DIBELAKANGMU!" teriak Ao yang mencoba mencoba memberitahu sekaligus menolong Mei dari 'sesuatu' yang ada dibelakangnya.

BRUK

Namun naas, Ao tidak berhasil menolong Mei tepat waktu. Malah, ia juga terkena benda itu.

"MIZUKAGE-_SAMA_!" teriak semua _shinobi_ Kirigakureyang histeris melihat pemimpin mereka mati. Karena kehisterisan mereka, dengan gegabah, sebagian dari mereka langsung mereka berlari menuju mayat pemimpin mereka.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Namun, sudah pasti tindakan gegabah mereka itu membuat mereka menemui nasib yang sama dengan Mei.

"SIAL! Kalau begitu akan kusingkirkan dengan anginku. Elemen angin: jurus puting beliung!" Temari yang mulai muak dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, langsung mengibaskan kipas besarnya pada sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya. Selesai mengibas kipasnya, Temari menghentikan langkahnya,bermaksud melihat hasil dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Sedangkan _shinobi _yang lain hanya menoleh kebelakang, melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan _kunoichi_ suna itu.

"Hm, bagaimana?" komen Temari saat melihat hasil akibat jurus yang dikeluarkannya.

Hutan yang semula sangat lebat dengan pohon-pohon yang besar, kini sudah menjadi hutan gundul... akibat teknik dari Temari. Jurus angin yang bisa menebas apapun yang dilewatinya. Namun ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang** fatal. **Kesalahanyang seharusnya tidak dilakukan _shinobi_...

BRUK

Mata mereka melebar ketika melihat Temari terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"TEMARIIII!" teriak Kankuro dan _shinobi_ lainnya.

Kankuro mencoba menghampiri Temari, namun ditahan oleh Gaara dan dibawa paksa oleh pasir Gaara.

Lagi-lagi korbannya bertambah. Semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa merutuk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sama halnya seperti Raikage, "SIALAN! APA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KITA LAKUKAN UNTUK MELENYAPKAN BENDA ITU, HAH?" gerutu Raikage sambil memukul beberapa pohon yang dilewatinya. Tidak bisa menerima kekalahan seperti ini. Walau mereka bisa mendesak Madara dan membunuhnya, tapi tidak ada jaminan mereka bisa selamat dari jurus ini. Jurus yang belum diketahui kemampuan dan kelemahannya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhilangkan dengan _kamui_-ku," _Sharingan no_ Kakashi... kali ini ia yang mencoba mencari tahu sekaligus menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu dengan kemampuannya sambil terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Dengan kejeniusannya dan pengalamannya sebagai _shinobi_, harusnya ia bisa menganalisa situasi dengan cermat.

Begitu pula dengan para _shinobi_ yang lain... yang juga mencari tahu kelemahan jurus yang dikeluarkan Madara di detik-detik sebelum kematiannya.

'_Kamui!_' batin Kakashi.

* * *

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-**

Semuanya terasa sangat sunyi. Lucky yang berada didalam tubuh Minana memutuskan untuk keluar dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Dari penglihatannya, sepertinya benda itu sudah menghilang. Merasa keadaan sudah benar-benar aman, Lucky menyembuhkan lukanya dengan mengambil sedikit _chakra_ Minana. Yah, walaupun _chakra_ Minana tadi habis karena bertempur dengan Madara, tapi setidaknya dengan tidur beberapa jam sudah membuat _chakra_-nya sedikit pulih. Entah jurus apa yang digunakannya, tapi semua luka yang ada ditubuhnya kini sudah menghilang, seperti keadaannya saat sebelum bertarung.

"Sekarang, aku akan membebaskanmu… _Kai!_" ucap Lucky sambil melakukan _handseal_. Kristal es yang menyelimuti tubuh Minana mulai menghilang.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, menunjukan mata merah dan mata birunya.

"_Ohayou_, Minana-_chan_!" sapa Lucky dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hn," respon Minana datar seraya mencoba berdiri.

Melihat hal itu, Lucky membantu Minana berdiri dan membuat sebuah bangku. Bangku yang terlihat seperti bangku taman pada umumnya tapi sebenarnya terbuat dari es. Begitu selesai `menciptakannya`, Lucky memberi isyarat pada Minana untuk duduk. Saat sedang duduk, refleks Minana memerhatikan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Dan ia cukup heran karena banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang mati. Padahal sebelum dia pingsan jumlah _shinobi_ yang mati tidaklah sebanyak ini.

"Luck, kenapa banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang mati?" tanya Minana yang masih memerhatikan sekitarnya.

Lucky menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diketahuinya. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai bicara. "Sebelum Madara mati, dia menggunakan jurus aneh. Jurus itu mengeluarkan benda aneh yang terlihat samar-samar, seperti kabut yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat, tapi tidak akan menyelimuti mayat dan benda mati. Mayat pun termasuk benda mati, kan? Jadi, kupikir untuk bisa lolos dari benda itu, aku mengkristalkanmu, agar denyut jantung, desahan nafas, aliran _chakra_, dan sebagainya menghilang. Membuatmu seperti benda mati," jawab Lucky tenang.

Mata Minana terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan singkat Lucky. Tanpa sadar, iapun mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya. Memfokuskan dirinya 'tuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang penting baginya. Kakaknya. "Saat kau bilang membunuh semua yang bernyawa, maksudmu semua orang di dunia ini sudah mati?" tanya Minana ingin memastikan. Karena sedari tadi, ia tidak bisa merasakan sumber _chakra_ kakaknya. "Termasuk Naru-_nii-chan_...?"

Lucky hanya diam saja lalu menunjuk ke tempat yang jaraknya berkisar 100 meter dari tempat mereka duduk. Refleks, Minanapun melihat apa yang ditunjuk Lucky. Menajamkan penglihatannya dengan mata iblis. Matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang di tunjuk Lucky. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kalau... kakaknya juga menjadi korban dari jurus Madara.

"NARU-_NII-CHAN_!" teriak Minana histeris saat melihat _chakra_ di tubuh kakaknya lenyap. _Chakra_ Naruto yang seharusnya terlihat dimata kanannya, kini tidak bisa dilihatnya.

Segera, Minana melempar _shuriken_ es yang bermotif aneh ke sekitar tempat kakaknya. Setelah melempar _shuriken_ itu, tiba-tiba Minana menghilang dari tempat dia duduk lalu muncul di dekat Naruto dan _shuriken_ yang ia lempar.

"Naru-_nii-chan_…" lirih Minana begitu tiba disamping Naruto. Air mata pun mulai keluar dari mata kirinya, membasahi pipinya. Karena kesedihannya, konsentrasinya dalam `merasakan _chakra_` pun jadi terbuyar. "Naru-_nii-chan_ tenang saja, hiks. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naru-_nii-chan_ mati…" lanjut Minana yang pipinya kini basah karena air matanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, di telapak tangan Minana keluar _chakra_ berwarna biru. Lucky yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Minana dengan jurus yang sama dengan Minana. _'Hiraishin!'_

Lucky yang `sudah tiba` disamping Minana langsung memegang tangan Minana dan menghentikan aliran _chakra_ yang ada.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau tidak bermaksud menghidupkan Naruto-_kun_ dengan jurus yang sama dengan Nenek Chiyo, kan? Ah sial. Aku lupa apa nama jurusnya."

"Kalau yang kau maksud jurus yang menghidupkan Gaara waktu itu, jawabanku 'ya'," ucap Minana dingin.

"Apa kau gila?! Kalau kau menggunakan jurus itu, kau akan mati. Dan kalaupun kau berhasil menghidupkan Naruto-_kun_ kembali, kau hanya akan membuat Naruto-_kun_ menderita lagi, hidup di dunia ini sendirian, membuatnya merasa kesepian lagi. Apa itu yang kau mau?" ceramah Lucky seraya melepaskan tangan Minana.

"..."

"Kalaupun kau berhasil menghidupkan Naruto-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_ pasti akan sedih. Dia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematianmu. Dan kalau kau sedih seperti ini karena kematiannya, Naruto-_kun_ pasti akan sedih juga disana. Apalagi, kalian 'kan saudara kembar. Ikatan batin saudara kembar itu kuat. Kalau salah satu dari kalian merasa sedih, pasti yang lain ikut merasa sedih juga. Aku yakin kalau Naruto-_kun_ sekarang sedang sedih, karena merasakan kesedihanmu," lanjut Lucky seraya mengusap rambut merah Minana.

Mendengar perkataan Lucky, Minana langsung mengganti wajah sedihnya dengan wajah senyumnya. Sepertinya ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya dulu padanya. Tidak ingin membuat kakaknya merasakan kesedihannya. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melindungi kakaknya seperti impiannya, setidaknya ia ingin melindungi perasaan kakaknya.

Lucky sangat kaget melihat ekspresi Minana. Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat senyum Minana yang tulus seperti itu. Karena biasanya Minana hanya menunjukkan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Minana yang heran dengan emosi Lucky sekarang ini langsung bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seolah-olah aku ini tidak pernah tersenyum, **HAH**?" kata Minana dengan menekan kata 'hah' di bagian akhir dan mengepalkan tangannya kalau-kalau jawaban Lucky tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

"A-Aku ti-tidak berpikir se-seperti itu, kok, Mi-Minana-chan!" kata Lucky yang ketakutan setengah mati dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya.

"Baguslah," kata Minana dengan senyum yang penuh dengan _killer intent_.

_'Kupikiraku akan mati. Untunglah. Ah, aku harus mengganti topik pembicaraan lain.'_ batin Lucky saat melihat ekspresi wajah Minana. "Yaah, sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak mati," ucap Lucky dengan nada cerianya.

"Maksudmu, hanya kita yang selamat?" kata Minana _innocent_.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Lucky dengan tampang muka tidak bersalahnya.

Minana hanya menghela napas mendengar respon Lucky itu. "Kau tahu, Luck? Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Raikage atau 'sebangsanya' (misalnya: Tsunade, Suigetsu, Sakura, Minana bisa termasuk) yang mudah marah, kau pasti akan dihajar sampai babak belur oleh orang itu," jawab Minana.

"Kau juga 'kan termasuk 'sebangsanya'? Hmm, sepertinya kali ini kau gak kepancing ya?" ujar Lucky dengan nada mengejek.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Lucky barusan. Lebih tepatnya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Mulai sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Minana entah pada siapa.

"**Tentu saja mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini, bodoh."**

Lucky dan Minana sangat kaget mendengar suara lain dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka langsung menengok kebelakang. Mata mereka melebar ketika tahu kalau ada yang selamat selain mereka. Walaupun tadi Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya, namun konsentrasinya saat itu tidak membuatnya mengetahui keberadaan _chakra_ yang lain. Terlalu fokus mencari 1 sumber _chakra_.

"Ka-kalian... tidak mati?" ucap Lucky terbata-bata.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

**A/N:** _Chapter_ pertama beres. Dan _reader-san_ tahu (bagi yang baru membaca),_ chapter_ ini (dan juga beberapanya) sudah mengalami peng-_edit_-an berkali-kali. Hanya meng-_edit_ _typo_ dan sedikit menambahkan beberapa kata agar terlihat lihat lebih baik. Harap maklum karena ini adalah cerita pertama yang pernah Kuroki buat. Jadi, jika ada kesalahan kata dalam di fic ini, akan Kuroki _edit._ Tapi bukan berarti akan mengurangi alur cerita dari yang sebelum di-_edit_. Tolong _review_ atau dikomen ya? Entah komentar tentang pendapat _reader-san_ setelah membaca fic ini; atau mungkin ada _reader-san_ yang mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya; atau mungkin mau nunjukin bagian yang salah di _chapter_ yang _reader-san_ baca; yah, apapun yang kalian pikirkan deh. Selain itu, dari pendapat _reader-san_, Kuroki bisa 'mengira-ngira' kalau cerita ini tuh bagus atau tidak. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Ah, oh iya, apakah _reader-san_ bisa menebak, siapa saja mereka yang masih hidup?

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	2. Chapter 2: Kembali ke Masa Lalu

**A/N: **Hai lagi _reader-san_. Jumpa lagi dengan Kuroki. Oh iya, Kuroki sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada para _reader_ dan para _reviewer_ yang sudah rela menyisakan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya dan mengomentari fic ini. Kuroki akan berusaha agar ceritanya terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Oh iya, ada yang belum Kuroki kasih tahu.

...

Lucky yang sudah membuat kontrak dengan seorang ninja, tanpa sadar dia akan mentransfer jenis _chakra_ airnya pada tuannya. Sehingga tuannya bisa menggunakan jurus elemen air. Sekalipun tuannya itu memiliki jenis _chakra_ api atau tanah. Dan sebenarnya Minana itu hanya memiliki tipe _chakra_ angin. Tapi, karena Lucky membuat kontrak dengan Minana, maka Minana bisa menggunakan jurus elemen air.

Dan mungkin ada yang heran mengapa Lucky yang memiliki _chakra_ air bisa melakukan jurus elemen es. Itu karena Lucky bisa memakai jenis _chakra_ tuannya. Misalnya, Minana yang memiliki tipe _chakra_ angin, bisa dipakai Lucky agar bisa melakukan elemen es. Atau, bila tuannya memiliki jenis _chakra_ tanah, maka Lucky bisa memakai jenis _chakra_ tuannya untuk melakukan jurus elemen kayu (_mokuton_). Sekalipun tuannya tidak bisa melakukan _mokuton_ yang padahal memiliki jenis _chakra_ air dan tanah. Dengan kata lain, jurus elemen es yang ia gunakan sebelumnya bukan karena bantuan mata iblis yang bisa menggunakan semua jenis jurus.

...

Yah segitu dulu penjelasan tambahan tentang Lucky. Silahkan membaca.

**_._**

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_****: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina (awal muncul di _chapter_ 3), Namikaze Minato (awal muncul di _chapter_ 4)**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan _chapter_ sebelumnya:**

"Yaah, sepertinya hanya kita yang tidak mati," ucap Lucky dengan nada cerianya.

"Maksudmu, hanya kita yang selamat?" kata Minana _innocent_.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Lucky dengan tampang muka tidak bersalahnya.

Minana hanya menghela napas mendengar respon Lucky itu. "Kau tahu, Luck? Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Raikage atau 'sebangsanya' (misalnya: Tsunade, Suigetsu, Sakura, Minana bisa termasuk) yang mudah marah, kau pasti akan dihajar sampai babak belur oleh orang itu," jawab Minana.

"Kau juga 'kan termasuk 'sebangsanya'? Hmm, sepertinya kali ini kau gak kepancing ya?" ujar Lucky dengan nada mengejek.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Lucky barusan. Lebih tepatnya, menundukkan kepalanya. "Mulai sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Minana entah pada siapa.

"**Tentu saja mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang ini, bodoh."**

Lucky dan Minana sangat kaget mendengar suara lain dari belakang mereka. Sontak mereka langsung menengok kebelakang. Mata mereka melebar ketika tahu kalau ada yang selamat selain mereka. Walaupun tadi Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya, namun konsentrasinya saat itu tidak membuatnya mengetahui keberadaan _chakra_ yang lain. Terlalu fokus mencari 1 sumber _chakra_.

"Ka-kalian... tidak mati?" ucap Lucky terbata-bata.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kembali ke Masa Lalu**

**.**

Seekor rakun raksasa yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik pitam.

"**KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MATI KARENA JURUS SEPERTI ITU, HAH?**!" teriak rakun tersebut seraya memberi pukulan _super_ kuat pada Lucky.

Alhasil, Lucky terpental sangat-sangat jauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Sedangkan reaksi 'yang lain' dan Minana... hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akibat ulah Lucky yang hobi memancing seseorang... atau mungkin...

**-Minana POV-**

Sejak para _bijuu_ menghampiriku, aku mengaktifkan kembali kemampuan sensorku. Aku memfokuskan diriku untuk mencari tahu _chakra_ siapa saja yang masih bisa kurasakan. Namun, yang bisa kurasakan di tempat ini hanya... _chakra_ para bijuu. _Chakra_ Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi-_sensei_, dan yang lainnya... aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Kemudian, aku mencoba merasakan keberadaan penduduk di desa dengan _shuriken_ es yang kupasang di Konoha. Tapi, aku tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka.

_'Apakah mereka semua terbunuh karena jurus Madara juga? Ah, kenapa juga aku harus peduli hidup matinya para penduduk desa itu. Mereka 'kan dulu sering memukul dan memakiku. Padahal dulu aku sendiri tidak tahu kesalahanku. Kesampingkan soal itu, yang membuat kuheran sekarang adalah… kenapa para bijuu bisa selamat? Lucky bilang benda itu akan membunuh semua yang hidup. Tapi, kenapa bijuu-bijuu ini…' _Aku memutar kembali informasi yang kudapat dari Lucky. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku jadi mengerti alasan kenapa para bijuu masih selamat.

'…B_enar juga. Bijuu itu hanya sekumpulan chakra yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan memiliki emosi. Chakra bukanlah sesuatu yang hidup. Huuh. Sepertinya hanya aku satu-satunya ninja yang selamat,'_ pikirku sambil menghela napas.

**-End of Minana POV-**

Karena tidak menemukan orang selain dirinya yang masih hidup, Minana bertanya pada para _bijuu_ tentang maksud dari kedatangan mereka. "Kenapa kalian kesini? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi', Kurama-_chan_?"

Kurama sedikit kaget karena Minana bisa tahu nama aslinya. "**Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa kau menambah embel-embel '_–chan_' segala di namaku, hah?!**" tanya Kurama dengan urat yang muncul dikepalanya.

"**GYAHAHAHAHA! Namamu jadi manis sekali, Rubah Bodoh**," ejek seekor rakun a.k.a Shukaku dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak.

"**Diam kau**!" bentak Kurama.

"Umm, karena saat setengah dirimu ditarik keluar oleh Madara dari tubuh Naru_-nii-chan_, Naru-_nii-chan_ selalu bilang 'aku tidak akan memberikan Kurama padamu'. Begitulah," jawab Minana dengan pose berpikirnya.

"**Heh, begitu ya. Jadi, Rubah Bodoh itu punya teman manusia selain Naruto? Kau memang payah dan bodoh, Rubah Bodoh. Bisa-bisanya kau percaya pada manusia yang _notabane_ adalah pembohong," **cetus Shukaku.

"**Dia bukan temanku! Dan satu lagi! Kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bodoh', akan kubuat kau seperti bola, Rakun Payah!" **bentak Kurama tak mau kalah.

"**Tadi kau panggil aku apa?!"** bentak Shukaku dengan nada beratnya.

Di kepala Kurama dan Shukaku mulai terlihat sengat listrik yang saling beradu, saling mengirim _deathglare_. Semua _bijuu_ yang lain (minus Nibi) langsung menghampiri Kurama dan Shukaku, mencoba melerai pertengkaran mereka, tapi... sepertinya perdebatan itu tidak akan berakhir cepat.

Minana yang melihat apa yang dilakukan kedelapan _bijuu_ itu hanya mengacuhkannya saja... karena kedelapan _bijuu_ itu pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan awalnya. Lalu Minana menoleh ke arah _bijuu_ berbentuk kucing ekor 2 (Nibi). Berharap kalau _bijuu_ yang satu ini akan memberitahu alasan mereka datang kesini dan maksud 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi'.

"**Apa kau lihat-lihat**?!" tanya _Bijuu_ Kucing ekor 2 itu saat Minana menoleh ke arahnya.

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi _bijuu_ itu. Sepertinya harapannya untuk tahu maksud kedatangan mereka dan maksud 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi'... sudah hilang.

'_Mereka itu bodoh atau apa, sih?! Apa mereka lupa tujuan mereka datang kesini?!_' batin Minana yang sepertinya sedikit kesal karena reaksi Nibi tadi.

* * *

**-Di tempat lain-**

Di tempat ini, ada sesosok figur yang sepertinya habis melakukan pendaratan darurat. Terlihat dari posisinya. Kepalanya di tanah dan pantatnya nungging keatas. Figur itu memakai baju hitam, jubah hitam (pakaian Kirito dalam _game_ SAO, bukan yang ALO). Kita tahu kalau figur yang ada disini itu adalah Lucky.

"Adududududuh…!" rintih Lucky sambil mengusap bokongnya. "Apes banget. Untung aku menggunakan perisai es di seluruh tubuhku," lanjutnya seraya mencoba berdiri.

Saat Lucky berdiri, tiba-tiba wajah dan tubuhnya retak. Seperti ada es yang melindung seluruh tubuhnya. Es itupun mulai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke tempat Minana," ujar Lucky seraya menyiapkan _shuriken_ es yang bermotif aneh di tangannya.

Lalu Lucky pun melempar _shuriken_ itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di dekat _shuriken_ yang ia lempar tadi. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil _shuriken_ yang ia lempar tadi dan langsung menghilang lagi. Kali ini dia muncul di dekat _shuriken_ yang Minana lempar sebelumnya.

* * *

**-Ditempat Minana dan Para _Bijuu_-**

Lucky yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana... langsung menghampiri Shukaku dengan meniru teknik _flight technique_-nya Oonoki (Tsuchikage ke-3) dengan mata iblisnya. Membuatnya mengapung di udara dan berada tepat di depan muka Shukaku.

"Siapa yang tadi memukulku, hah?!" bentak Lucky yang kesal pada Shukaku.

"**Hoo. Jadi, kau masih hidup ya?**" ejek Shukaku.

Sepertinya dengan kedatangan Lucky, perdebatan antara Kurama dan Shukaku tadi jadi tambah parah. Lagi-lagi kedelapan _Bijuu_ itupun berusaha melerai ketiganya. Dua aja dah susah, apalagi ditambah Lucky. Minana yang dari tadi diacuhkan, mulai merasa kesal. Di kepalanya mulai muncul urat, saking kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas. Karena hal itu, Minana mulai menyiapkan sebuah _handseal_ dengan tangan kanannya.

...

"Hoi, Rakun Bodoh! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu yang barusan it–"

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Lucky yang melayang di udara, dililit sebuah rantai _chakra_ yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan tubuhnya pun ditarik ke bawah oleh rantai _chakra_ itu. Tidak hanya itu, Kurama dan Shukaku pun tubuhnya juga dililit, rantai _chakra_ juga menariknya dari bawah sehingga mereka tersungkur ke tanah.

Lucky sama sekali tidak kaget saat melihat rantai _chakra_ keluar dari tanah dan melilit tubuh Kurama dan Shukaku, tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah... `kenapa ia juga diikat seperti ini?`. Lucky yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan rantai ini, kemudian menoleh ke arah asal rantai _chakra_ itu keluar.

"Minana-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa aku juga dibeginikan?" tanya Lucky yang heran kenapa dirinya juga dililit rantai begini.

Sebelum Minana menjawab, Kurama dan Shukaku berteriak, "**HOI, BOCAH! LEPASKAN AKU**!"

Minana hanya mengacuhkan teriakan Kurama dan Shukaku. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Hachibi.

"Si pembuat onar sudah kubuat diam. Sekarang, apa ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" ujar Minana datar.

"**Memangnya kau nanya apa, bocah**?!" bentak Shukaku yang nambah kesal.

Minana langsung memegang keningnya, menggeleng-geleng kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shukaku. Sepertinya _bijuu_ yang satu ini parah banget pikunnya.

"Kenapa kalian kesini? Dan apa maksud kalian dengan 'mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi'?" Minana mengulang lagi pertanyaanya.

"Ya ampun, Minana-_chan_. Kalau kau mau nanya hal itu, harusnya kau bilang dari tad-**ugh!**" Ucapan Lucky terhenti setelah sebuah kaki menginjak kepalanya. Sepertinya Lucky memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk memancing emosi Minana... dan itu berhasil. Kebiasaan yang gak pernah berubah.

"Kau yang gak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam saja," ucap Minana tanpa dosa dan masih membiarkan kakinya diatas kepala Lucky.

Ketujuh _bijuu_ (kecuali Kurama + Shukaku) jadi _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sadis perempuan itu. Ternyata perempuan yang ada di depan mereka itu tidak segan-segan bahkan dengan kawannya sendiri.

"**Kami semua akan mengirim kalian kembali kemasa lalu**," ucap Hachibi tanpa eagu.

Lucky yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga kaki Minana pun ikut terangkat. "**HAH?!**" kata Lucky tidak percaya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama. "Kalian akan mengembalikan kami ke masa lalu? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana caranya?" lanjut Lucky memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"**Sebenarnya...**"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Naruto mulai menutup. Naruto pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kurama yang tersegel di tubuh Naruto, keluar dari tubuh Inangnya. Setelah keluar, Kurama berjalan mendekati tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Hoi, Naruto cepat bangun! Hoi...?! HOI!**" panggil sekaligus bentak Kurama mencoba memanggil _partner_-nya.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Sebenarnya Kurama sudah tahu kalau Naruto sudah... mati. Tapi dia belum mau mempercayainya... belum mau percaya... kalau Naruto sudah mati.

"**Hoi, apa kau benar-benar mati? Bukannya kau bilang ingin melindungi semuanya?!**" tanya Kurama sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"..."

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang mati. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada beberapa ratus _shinobi_ yang sedang berlari menjauhi tempat ini.

"**Mulai sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?**" gumam Kurama entah pada siapa.

Kurama pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Namun, ia berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia melihat sebuah patung dengan rantai di tangannya dan memiliki 9 mata.

"**Heh, bukannya ini benda yang mengurung semua _bijuu_ dan setengah kekuatanku**?" ujar Kurama entah pada siapa.

Kurama langsung ke posisi kuda-kudanya. Mulutnya terbuka ke atas dan ada sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat di atas mulutnya. Bola itu kemudian mengecil dan ditelan oleh Kurama. Mulut Kurama mulai mengembung dan mengeluarkan sesuatu ke arah Gedomazo.

'**_Bijuudama!_**'

DUAR!

Setelah terkena _bijuudama_, Gedomazo mulai retak dan akhirnya hancur. Dari tempat patung itu hancur, mulai muncul monster-monster yang jumlah ekornya berbeda-beda.

"**Ohok... Ohok... Kenapa banyak sekali pasir yang masuk ke mulutku**?" kata Shukaku terbatuk-batuk.

_Bijuu_ lain yang melihat sekaligus mendengar ucapan Shukaku, tingkah Shukaku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"**Tubuhmu itu memang dari pasir. Wajar saja kalau mulutmu penuh dengan pasir**," _deathglare_ _bijuu_ berbentuk kucing ekor 2 atau Nibi.

Kurama yang menembak _bijuudama_ tadi (A/N: Kita sebut aja Kurama Yin), menghampiri dirinya yang satu lagi.

"**Kau tidak apa-apa**?" tanya Kurama Yin.

"**Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa**…" ucap Kurama Yang (A/N: Kurama 'Yang' itu yang terperangkap di dalam Gedomazo tadi). "**...lebih baik kita segera menyatukan tubuh kita**," lanjut Kurama Yang.

Kurama Yin hanya mengangguk saja. Lalu mereka saling menjulurkan tangan. Beberapa detik setelah melakukan hal itu tubuh Kurama mulai menyatu kembali. Ingatan dan apapun yang dilakukan Kurama Yin, menjadi 1 dengan Kurama Yang. Kurama mulai memerhatikan _bijuu_-_bijuu_ lain. Sepertinya disini kurang 1 _bijuu_ lagi.

"**Hei, apa kalian lihat Si Capung**?" tanya Kurama entah pada siapa.

"**Sejak kita bebas, dia langsung terbang entah kemana**," jawab _bijuu_ yang terlihat seperti siput tak bercangkang dan berekor 6 atau Rokubi.

Kurama hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban Rokubi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar suara sayap serangga yang terbang menuju arah mereka. Serangga itu terlihat seperti capung. Sepertinya itu adalah _bijuu_ yang berbentuk capung yang dicari Kurama tadi, atau bisa dibilang... Shichibi. Dan kini ia sudah mendarat di dekat para _bijuu_.

"**Hai, semuanya. Aku kembali**," kata Shichibi seraya melambaikan tangan (?).

"**Kau dari mana saja? Kurama mengkhawatirkanmu,"** ucap Rokubi seraya menoleh ke arah Kurama.

"A-**Aku ti-tidak... mengkhawatirkannya**!" ujar Kurama terbata-bata.

"**Oo…"** kata Shichibi tidak peduli. **"Oh iya, tadi aku mengikuti _shinobi_ yang pergi kearah hutan. Sepertinya mereka lari dari sesuatu. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, _shinobi_ yang paling belakang tiba-tiba jatuh. Sepertinya, sih, dia mati. Tapi, aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba mati?**" lanjut Shichibi.

"**Sepertinya itu karena jurus Madara**," jawab Kurama sebelum Shichibi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"**Oh.** **Lalu _kunoichi_ dari Suna mencoba menyingkirkan 'sesuatu' itu dengan kipasnya. Tapi, sepertinya dia gagal. Lalu, selanjutnya _shinobi_ dari Konoha yang terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah dan memiliki _sharingan_ yang mencoba menghilangkan 'sesuatu' itu. Dan sepertinya... dia gagal juga,"** lanjut Shichibi.

_'**Itu Hatake Kakashi,**'_ batin Kurama saat mendengar _shinobi_ Konoha yang terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah.

"**Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan semua ninja yang di hutan dan Naruto**?" tanya kucing berekor 2 atau Nibi.

"**Semua _shinobi_ yang dihutan itu sudah mati semua. Kalau Narut–**"

"**Dia juga sudah mati**," kata Kurama memotong pembicaraan Shichibi.

"**APA**?!" kata semua _bijuu_ bersamaan. Terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

"**Ya. Dia mati gara-gara ingin menolong adiknya itu. Dan aku yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto yang membebaskan kita dari patung bodoh itu**," jawab Kurama simpel.

Semua _bijuu_ yang ada disitu benar-benar syok mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama barusan.

"**Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto ma–**"

"**Itu kenyataannya, Kerbau Bodoh**. **Aku juga awalnya tidak percaya**. **Tapi…"** Kurama tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat memotong perkataan Hachibi.

Para _bijuu_ yang lain hanya tunduk terdiam. Tidak menyangka kalau _shinobi_ satu-satunya harapan dan yang mereka percayai, mati.

"**Hei, apakah harus seperti ini masa depan di dunia ini**?" gumam Hachibi pelan.

"**Tidak, kalau kita menggunakan jurus itu,"** jawab _bijuu_ berbentuk serigala berekor 5 atau Gobi yang mendengar gumaman Hachibi. Entah apa maksud dari pernyataan Gobi barusan.

"**M-Maksudmu...jurus itu**?" tanya monyet raksasa berekor 4 atau Yonbi ingin memastikan.

"**Ya. Jurus itu**," jawab Gobi.

"**Tapi, siapa yang akan kita kirim ke masa lalu? Memangnya masih ada yang hidup**?" tanya kura-kura ekor 3 atau Sanbi. Pasalnya, sejauh yang ia lihat, ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun.

"**Ada 2 orang di sana**," ucap Rokubi sambil menunjuk kearah sumber _chakra_ yang ia rasakan.

"**Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana. Toh, kita juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan jurus itu,"** ujar kucing berekor 2 atau Nibi.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, gimana caranya pergi ke masa lalu?" tanya Minana datar yang masih merantai Kurama, Shukaku, dan Lucky.

"**Jurus ini hanya bisa dilakukan bila kesembilan _bijuu_ mengorbankan seluruh _chakra-_nya untuk membuka dimensi ke masa lalu**," jawab Hachibi.

"Jadi, kalian akan mengorbankan diri kalian sendiri?" tanya Minana yang sedikit tidak senang dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"**Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, itu lebih baik daripada hidup di dunia yang kosong ini**. **Atau lebih tepatnya, disini aku tidak bisa membunuh orang lagi,"** ujar Yonbi frontal.

Minana jadi _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Yonbi.

"Kau blak-blakkan banget, Yonbi," gumam Minana pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar _bijuu_ lain.

"**Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku juga punya nama! Namaku 'Son Goku'! Ingat itu baik-baik,"** kata Son Goku yang tidak terima dipanggil Yonbi.

"Hmm, jadi kau juga punya nama, toh?" gumam Minana.

"**Tentu saja! Semua _bijuu_ disini juga punya nama! Nama kami semua itu pemberian dari Kakek Rikudo!"** bentak Son dengan nada tingginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ucapan Minana itu seperti ejekan.

'_Kupikir nama Kurama itu panggilan yang diberikan Naru-nii-chan pada Kyuubi dan Shukaku adalah nama lain Ichibi… Ternyata bukan ya?'_ pikir Minana. "Maaf ya. Aku gak tahu kalau _bijuu_ itu punya nama," kata Minana dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin pada Son.

Son sedikit terkejut saat Minana minta maaf padanya. Ternyata ada juga orang selain Naruto yang tidak segan-segan minta maaf pada seekor _bijuu_.

'_Hmmph, lebih baik aku lepas aja mereka. Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan ocehan gak pentingnya lagi,'_ batin Minana seraya memerhatikan Kurama dan Shukaku.

SRAK SRAK

Rantai _chakra_ yang melilit Kurama dan Shukaku pun terlepas. Tapi, ia masih menyisakan 1 orang yang masih tetap diikat.

"A-Ano... Mhinanha-_chan_, khenapha akhu tidhak dilephas jhuga?" tanya Lucky yang kepalanya masih diinjek Minana sehingga mulutnya mencium tanah, membuatnya sedikit sulit bicara.

"Kalau kau pengecualian," jawab Minana simpel.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Lucky yang berada di bawah kaki Minana tiba-tiba menghilang, lalu muncul disamping Minana sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor karena tanah. Sepertinya Lucky menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ untuk bisa lolos dari rantai itu.

"Tuh, bisa lepas," komen Minana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lucky.

Rantai _chakra_ yang ada di tanah pun mulai menghilang, atau bisa dibilang masuk kembali ke tubuh Minana.

"Jadi... Boleh aku tahu nama kalian?" lanjut Minana seraya melihat satu per satu _bijuu_ yang ada di depannya.

"**Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" **tanya Nibi dengan nada yang sepertinya tidak suka.

Mendengar perkataan Nibi membuat Minana sedikit memalingkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm, nggak dijawab juga gak apa-apa, sih," jawab Minana yang masih sedikit memalingkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Nibi hanya menghela napas, mendengar jawaban Minana. Yah, seperti itulah Minana. Sifatnya tertutup. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang pendapatnya atau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"**Namaku Matatabi**," kata Matatabi (Nibi) tiba-tiba.

"**Aku Isobu**," lanjut Isobu (Sanbi) saat Matatabi sudah memberitahu namanya.

'**_Gak adil juga kalau aku tidak memberitahu namaku_**_,'_ batin Gobi. "**Kokuou**," kata Kokuou (Gobi) simpel.

"**Aku Saiken**," ujar Saiken (Rokubi).

"**Choumei**," kata Choumei (Shichibi) singkat.

"**Namaku Gyuuki, salam kenal, Minana**," kata Gyuuki (Hachibi) sedikit semangat.

Yah, entah kenapa pokoknya semua _bijuu_ langsung memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Di wajah Minana terlihat senyum tipis saat para _bijuu_ memperkenalkan diri mereka. Entah mengapa, Minana merasa kalau dirinya sedikit diakui. Seperti Naruto yang diakui para _bijuu_.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai jurus untuk kembali kemasa lalu," kata Lucky setelah membersihkan sisa debu yang menempel dibajunya.

"**Tapi, persentase keberhasilan kalian selamat dari jurus ini adalah 10%,"** ucap Gyuuki.

Lucky terlihat sangat kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan dan Minana hanya diam saja.

"Kagetnya biasa aja kali, Luck. Wajar aja kalau jurus sekuat itu punya kelemahan sebesar itu," ujar Minana biasa aja.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya 10%?" tanya Lucky yang masih tidak percaya.

"**Itu karena kami tidak bisa menentukan akan mengirimmu berapa tahun ke masa lalu. Bila kami mengirimmu ke 3 tahun yang lalu, maka tubuhmu akan berukuran saat kau berumur 13 tahun. Bila kami mengirimmu ke 15 tahun yang lalu, maka tubuhmu seperti bocah 1 tahun. Dan bila kami mengirimmu lebih dari 16 tahun ke masa lalu, maka kau akan lenyap dan tidak akan pernah bisa sampai ke masa lalu**," jelas Kurama.

"Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. Kalau itu, sih, serahkan saja padaku. Akan kupastikan Minana-_chan_ sampai di masa lalu dengan selamat dengan menggunakan jurus mustahil mata iblisku ini. Sekalipun kalian mengirimnya lebih dari 16 tahun kemasa lalu," ucap Lucky percaya diri.

Minana sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lucky. Ia tahu betul dampak menggunakan jurus itu. Tapi, kenapa Lucky akan menggunakan jurus itu untuk melindunginya? "Tapi, Luck, kalau kau gunakan jurus itu–"

"Ssshhtt!" Lucky menutup mulut Minana dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan mati. Dan kalau aku mati, selama kau memikirkanku, aku akan tetap hidup di dalam hatimu. Tenang saja, aku nggak akan mati semudah itu, kok," ujar Lucky sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengar hal itu. Lalu akhirnya Minana mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucky.

"Kau harus janji. Kau tidak akan mati sebelum memberitahuku semua rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku," kata Minana dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

Ya. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah seperti keluarga, tapi Lucky masih merahasiakan sesuatu pada Minana. Karena ia sudah janji pada 'orang itu' untuk merahasiakan. Dan akan memberitahu Minana kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Lalu Lucky hanya menjawab perkataan Minana tadi dengan senyumnya.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat satu hal, `bila dirimu terbunuh, maka kau akan mati dan dirimu yang dimasa lalu tidak akan mati, tapi apabila dirimu yang ada di masa lalu mati, maka kau akan mati. Apa kau mengerti**?" jelas Shukaku.

"Ya. Sangat mengerti," jawab Minana sedikit semangat.

Mereka pun mulai bersiap-siap. Kurama dan kawan-kawan berdiri mengitari Lucky dan Minana. Lucky sudah mulai bersiap-siap juga dengan jurusnya.

"**Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai**," ucap Kurama memberi perintah.

Semuanya mengangguk. Lalu sebuah cahaya mulai muncul di sekitar mereka. Menandakan kalau jurus mereka sudah mulai diaktifkan.

* * *

'_Apakah kami berhasil? Aaah, entahlah. Tubuh dan mataku terlalu sakit untuk bisa memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin karena efek menggunakan jurus mustahil. Tapi, entah mengapa... tubuhku terasa ringan. Ringan sekali. Aku merasa seperti terbang di udara. Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi, kalau aku sudah mati, kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit?_'

* * *

Di sebuah hutan di Negara Api, tiba-tiba muncul 2 sosok yang terjun bebas dari langit. Yang pertama adalah gadis kecil berambut merah memakai jaket hitam dan memakai syal hitam dengan lambang Konoha. Dan yang satu lagi adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model rambut landak, memakai pakaian serba hitam dan _hitai-ate_ Konoha.

"U...uh... Dimana ini?" gumam remaja berambut hitam yang masih memejam matanya. Kita tahu kalau remaja tersebut adalah Lucky.

Lucky mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi... "Aaaggrh, mataku…!" rintih Lucky sambil memegang matanya.

Namun, Lucky mencoba membuka matanya. Walaupun terasa sakit, tapi ia berhasil membuka matanya. Namun, mata Lucky melebar dengan apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan sekarang ini.

"UUUWAAAAAHH! KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INIIII?!" teriak Lucky yang kaget karena berada di atas ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah.

Lucky memerhatikan sekitarnya. Lalu pandangannya terhenti pada gadis yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Mengetahui siapa gadis itu, Lucky pun menangkap tubuh gadis tersebut dan langsung melempar _shuriken_ esnya ke permukaan. Setelah melempar _shuriken_ tersebut, Lucky langsung mengucapkan '_hiraishin_'.

Ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus ke permukaan. Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi terasa berat dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Adududududuh…" rintih Lucky yang masih menggendong gadis kecil berambut merah. Kita tahu kalau gadis berambut merah itu adalah Minana.

Lucky meletakkan Minana yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi menyandar di sebuah pohon didekatnya. Lalu Lucky juga bersandar di salah satu pohon dekat Minana.

_'Sepertinya ini akibat aku menggunakan jurus mustahil_…' pikir Lucky sambil bersandar di pohon dekat Minana.

Perlahan Lucky menoleh kearah Minana yang berada dipohon sebelahnya. Melihat apakah keadaan Minana baik-baik aja.

_'Sepertinya Minana tidak apa-apa. Walaupun tubuhnya terlihat seperti saat berumur 7 tahun. Haha, Lucunyaaa,_' batin Lucky saat melihat kearah Minana.

Lalu Lucky memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

'_Para bijuu itu mengirim kami berapa tahun ke masa lalu ya? Apakah ini masa lalu saat Minana berumur 7 tahun? Atau mungkin ini masa lalu saat Kushina masih hidup? Atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu?_' pikir Lucky saat mencoba santai.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk!"

Darah segar mulai keluar dari mulut Lucky. Ia menyekat darah yang ada dibibirnya dan mencoba melanjutkan istirahat, agar rasa sakit tubuhnya mengurang. Saat Lucky mencoba istirahat, tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terlintas di otaknya. _'Heh! Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuubi aku pindahkan ke tubuh Minana. Bagaimana reaksi Akatsuki kalau ternyata Kyuubi tidak ada didalam tubuh Naruto, ya? Atau bagaimana reaksi Obito kalau Kyuubi tidak ada didalam tubuh Kushina. Gimana wajah kesal mereka ya? Hahaha!'_ Itulah ide jail yang terlintas dipikiran Lucky. "Yaah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukan jurus mustahil lagi untuk menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu, Minana. Maaf, Minana, mungkin ini terdengar egois," gumam Lucky seraya tersenyum pada Minana untuk terakhir kalinya.

Lucky bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Minana. Lalu Lucky mulai menulis huruf-huruf aneh di tubuh Minana dengan menggunakan darahnya. Setelah menulis, Lucky melakukan _handseal_ seraya mengucapkan, "Akan kukorbankan diriku agar aku bisa melakukan hal mustahil ini. Pindahkan 95% _chakra_ Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh _jinchuuriki_ didunia ini ke tubuh Minana tanpa membunuh _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi di dunia ini. Dan 5% _chakra_ kyuubi yang tersisa tetap berada di tubuh si _jinchuuriki_!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, tulisan darah itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya. Pertanda kalau jurus tersebut mulai diaktifkan. Setelah beberapa menit, cahaya itu mulai menghilang. Setelah melakukan jurus itu, Lucky kembali duduk lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kosong yang ada di kantong _shuriken-_nya untuk menulis kata-kata terakhir untuk Minana. Saat ingin menulis kata-kata terakhirnya, Lucky melihat tangannya yang mulai terlihat transparan.

"Sepertinya waktuku hampir habis," gumam Lucky sambil menulis kata-kata terakhir untuk Minana.

Setelah selesai menulis, Lucky langsung menyegel gulungan itu agar hanya bisa dibuka oleh Minana. Iapun bangun dari duduknya dan mencoba menaruh gulungannya di kantong _shuriken_ Minana. Namun, saat ingin menaruh gulungan itu ke kantong _shuriken_ Minana, tubuh Lucky sudah sangat terlihat transparan. Hingga pada akhirnya... ia menghilang. Dan yang tersisa dari tempat itu... hanya embun-embun salju kecil yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Sekarang ditempat itu hanya menyisakan Minana yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dan sebuah gulungan.

...

...

...

Beberapa jam setelah Lucky menghilang, tiba-tiba datang 2 orang _shinobi_ misterius. Mereka menghampiri Minana karena merasakan _chakra_ yang besar dari Minana. Merasa aneh dengan anak yang ada didepan mereka, kedua _shinobi_ misterius tersebut langsung membawa pergi Minana beserta gulungannya.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Pemberitahuan tentang _shuriken_ es yang sering dipakai Minana dan Lucky. Minana bisa berpindah tempat, dari tempat dia berada ke _shuriken_ es yang dia lempar atau tancapkan. Itu fungsinya sama dengan _kunai_ yang di pakai Minato. Hanya saja, kalau yang punya Minato itu bentuknya _kunai_ dan di pegangan _kunai-_nya itu ada kertas yang diberi segel untuk berpindah. Kalau Minana, _shuriken_nya itu ia buat dari jurus elemen es-nya sendiri dan ukiran di _shuriken-_nya itu adalah tulisan segel untuk berpindah tempat. Oiya, _shuriken_ ini juga berfungsi untuk mendeteksi _chakra_ atau keberadaan seseorang yang berada dalam radius 1 km dari tempat _shuriken_ itu ditancapkan. Tinggal _reader_ bayangin aja _shuriken_ yang terbuat dari es dan di setiap permukaan _shuriken_ itu ada ukiran tulisan segel itu.

_Chapter_ ini juga udah di _edit_. Sepertinya sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi alurnya tetap sama, kok. Yang dimana Minana dikirim Kemasa lalu berkat bantuan Kurama dkk. Menurut _Reader-san_, Gimana? Tolong di _review_ atau dikomen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan Kuroki juga bisa tahu kesalahan atau kekurangan cerita Kuroki. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Dan maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Oh iya, apakah _reader-san_ bisa menebak, dimanakah masa lalu yang ditempati Minana sekarang?

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	3. Chapter 3: Hal yang Harus Kulakukan

A/N : _Moshi-moshi_, _reader-san_. Terima kasih ya karena _reader-san_ masih mau menyisakan waktu buat membaca dan mengomentari fic Kuroki. Kali ini Kuroki akan menjelasan sifat dan watak Minana tentang mengendalikan emosi.

Mengendalikan emosi itu maksudnya bisa memanipulasi ekspresi dan emosinya. Bisa dibilang, Minana bisa mengubah emosinya untuk menipu lawan bicaranya. Misal, Minana bisa menunjukkan wajah ekspresi sedih untuk menarik simpati lawan bicaranya atau menunjukkan ekspresi takut agar musuhnya lengah dan bisa menyerang balik. Tapi, tidak semua orang bisa ditipu dengan cara seperti ini, misalnya Lucky dan Naruto. Minana juga bisa menahan amarahnya agar tidak mudah terpancing oleh omongan orang lain, kecuali dari Lucky.

Yaah, mungkin segini dulu penjelasan mengenai sifat dan watak Minana. Ok, silahkan membaca.

**.**

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_****: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato (awal muncul di _chapter_ 4)**

****Pembuat fic: Kuroki****

.

**Cuplikan **_**c****hapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Lucky dan Minana berhasil sampai di masa lalu. Setelah sampai di masa lalu, Lucky melakukan jurus mustahil untuk memindahkan 95% _chakra_ Kyuubi yang di tubuh _jinchuuriki_ di dunia ini ke dalam tubuh Minana. Setelah melakukan itu, tubuh Lucky menghilang atau bisa dibilang... mati. Beberapa jam setelah kematian Lucky, tiba-tiba muncul 2 ninja misterius yang membawa Minana pergi.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hal yang Harus Kulakukan Dimasa Lalu**

TES… TES…

Tetesan air berjatuhan dari pipa-pipa saluran pembuangan. Tetesan air tersebut mengenai wajah gadis kecil berambut merah yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Akibat tetesan air tersebut, tidur gadis kecil tersebut jadi terganggu. Perlahan-lahan mata gadis itu mulai terbuka, menunjukkan mata kiri yang berwarna biru dan mata kanan yang berwarna merah.

"Hmm... Dimana ini?" gumam gadis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

**-POV Minana-**

Aku memperhatikan tempat dimana aku berada sekarang. Kalau diperhatikan, tempat ini terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan. Tapi, ini bukan saluran pembuangan di Konoha. Kemudian aku melihat kearah langit-langitnya, bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan di luar sana. Aneh... Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat keluar sana? Seharusnya dengan mata iblis ini aku bisa melihat keluar. Tapi, yang kulihat hanya... langit-langit tempat ini. Apakah aku tidak berhasil ke masa lalu? Dan berakhir di tempat seperti ini? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kalau iya, kenapa di dunia kematian ada saluran pembuangan? Siapa yang BAK (Buang Air Kecil) atau BAS (Buang Air Sedang) (?).

**GRAOOO****! ****GRAOO****!**

Lamunanku terhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara raungan yang berasal dari ujung lorong ini. Refleks, aku pun langsung bergegas ke sana. Setelah sampai di ujung lorong, mataku melebar karena ada sebuah kurungan yang sangat besar di tempat seperti ini.

**-End ****of Minana ****POV-**

"Waah, apa ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau di dunia kematian ada kurungan sebesar ini," kata Minana sambil memerhatikan kurungan itu.

"**Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu tidurku, HAH****?!**" Terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam kurungan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mulai terlihat makhluk yang ada di dalam kurungan tersebut. Makhluk tersebut terlihat seperti rubah yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9.

"Hoi, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di tempat ini, Kurama_-chan_!" ujar Minana yang sedikit jengkel.

"**Kau bukan Kushina. Siapa kau**?"

"Memang siapa juga yang bilang aku Kushina. Oh iya, Kurama_-chan_, ini dimana ya? Apa aku sudah mati?" tanya Minana tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Kurama.

"**Kau belum mati. Ini di alam bawah sadarmu**," jawab Kurama.

_'Jadi, aku berhasil pergi ke masa lalu. Kalau ini dialam bawah sadarku, berarti Kurama__-chan__ disegel di dalam tubuhku dan orang yang bernama Kushina itu adalah Jinchuuriki di dunia ini. Tapi, siapa yang menyegel Kurama__-chan__ di dalam tubuhku? Lucky, kah?'_ pikir Minana. "Kurama_-chan_, emangnya orang yang bernama Kushina itu siapa? Apakah dia selalu mengganggumu tidur?" tanya Minana seraya maju beberapa langkah mendekati Kurama.

"**Dia itu bocah yang gampang emosi. Dia selalu mengganggu tidurku dengan ocehan-ocehan yang membuat kupingku panas. ****H****ei! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?****!**** Dan kenapa kau menambah embel-embel '–chan' segala**!" jawab dan tanya Kurama yang agak kesal.

"Aku tahu namamu karena aku dari masa depan. Aku tahu namamu karena kakakku selalu bilang `tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Kurama`, begitulah," jelas Minana simpel pada Kurama.

Kurama tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil tersebut. Ia tahu... jurus yang bisa mengembalikan seseorang kemasa lalu hanya... jika kesembilan bijuu mengorbankan seluruh chakra mereka. Yang membuatnya heran... apa iya, para _bijuu_ mau menolong seorang manusia untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

Lalu Kurama mencoba mencari keraguan yang ada pada Minana, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan keraguan/kebohongan itu.

"**Apa itu benar**?" tanya Kurama memastikan.

"Aku sedang tidak punya alasan untuk berbohong sekarang ini. Lagi pula... Aku kesini untuk mengubah masa depan," jawab Minana.

"**Apa kau kesini dengan bantuan para ****_bijuu_**?" tanya Kurama lagi.

"Iya! Kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih!" jawab Minana kesal.

Kurama hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan. Lalu Kurama mulai bertanya lagi. "**H****oi, bocah, siapa namamu**?"

"Uzumaki Minana," jawab Minana simpel.

"**Heh****!**** Lagi-lagi aku disegel di tubuh Uzumaki. Aku benar-benar benci dengan orang Uzumaki. Uzumaki hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang cerewet**," gerutu Kurama.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Minana langsung menghampiri Kurama. Sekarang, ia sudah berada di depan mata Kurama. Kurama sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Minana. Kemudian Kurama pun bertanya. "**Hei, apa yang ingin kau lakukan**?"

"Kau tahu Kurama_-chan_? Sepertinya hal pertama yang harus kulakukan di masa lalu adalah... menghilangkan kebencianmu itu," kata Minana sambil menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya.

"**JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU INI ADALAH ****_KYUUBI_****! MONSTER YANG DIPENUHI OLEH KEBENCIAN! TIDAK MUNGKIN BOCAH SEPERTIMU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU!**" bentak Kurama yang kesal, mendengar perkataan Minana barusan.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti, Kurama_-chan_. Aku pasti bisa menghilangkan kebencianmu itu. Yaah~ Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," ucap Minana sambil berjalan menjauhi Kurama dan melambaikan tangannya.

Kurama hanya diam saja melihat Minana. Kurama terus memperhatikan gadis berambut merah yang terlihat seperti... kebingungan.

"Ano... Kurama_-chan_, bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini ya?" tanya Minana sambil nyengir gak karuan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**Huh... Sudah kuduga. Dasar payah! Kau cukup konsentrasi saja**," jawab Kurama yang mulai mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"Konsentrasi?" gumam Minana sambil memegang dagunya seperti sedang berpikir.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Minana, tiba-tiba tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

* * *

Disuatu tempat, ada gadis kecil berambut merah yang sepertinya sedang tidur dan ditemani oleh seseorang yang memakai topi dengan lambang api.

"Hmmmm," gumam gadis itu.

Perlahan-lahan mata gadis kecil itu mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan warna mata kiri yang berwarna biru dan mata kanan yang berwarna merah. Hal pertama yang dilihat gadis itu adalah... langit-langit berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah sadar, gadis kecil?" tanya seseorang yang berada di samping Minana.

Sepertinya Minana tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang yang disampingnya karena baru bangun tidur. Kemudian Minana mencoba duduk di kasurnya. Spontan, orang yang ada disamping Minana langsung membantu Minana. Setelah berhasil duduk, Minana mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya karena baru bangun tidur. Karena omongannya tidak dihiraukan, seseorang yang ada disamping Minana menegur Minana lagi.

"_Ohayou_, gadis kecil."

_'Hah, gadis keci__l?'_ pikir Minana kaget saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gadis kecil'.

Minana langsung melihat tubuhnya. Matanya melebar saat melihat tubuhnya yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 7 tahun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, gadis kecil?" tanya orang yang disamping Minana yang merasa sedikit khawatir melihat reaksi Minana.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang ada disampingnya, Minana langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Lagi-lagi Minana terkejut... saat melihat seseorang yang ada disampingnya ini.

"I-i-i-i-iya," jawab Minana gugup sekali.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau aman disini," kata orang yang ada di samping Minana yang mencoba menenangkan Minana.

'_Aku bukan takut karena ingin dibunuh seseorang__, t__api aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan melihatmu dalam versi muda, Kakek Hokage ke-3!_' batin Minana.

"Nama paman Sarutobi Hiruzen. Paman adalah Hokage ke-3. Nama kamu siapa?" sapa dan tanya Hokage Ke-3.

_'Paman, huh?__Ah, lebih baik aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang ketakutan. Agar kakek tidak bertanya hal yang macam-macam,'_ pikir Minana.

"U-U-U-Uzu...maki...Mi...nana. Umm... Hokage-_sama_, aku... ada... dimana?" jawab dan tanya Minana terbata-bata dengan ekspresi takut.

"Kau berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha…" jawab Hiruzen. "Begini Minana_-chan_, Kemarin 2 anggota _anbu_ yang sedang berpatroli menemukanmu di hutan bagian barat Konoha. Kenapa kau bisa ada disana? Dan kenapa pakaianmu waktu itu terlihat seperti _shinobi_ Konoha? Padahal, kau bukan _shinobi_ Konoha," lanjut Hiruzen dengan nada serius.

Minana hanya diam saja. Agar Kakek Hokage tidak menginterogasinya lebih jauh lagi, Minana menunjukan ekspresi seorang anak yang ketakutan dan membuat badannya terlihat merinding.

Hokage yang melihat wajah ketakutan Minana tidak berani bertanya lagi tentang kenapa dia berada di hutan itu. Hiruzen hanya menyimpulkan kalau Minana sekarang ini benar-benar sedang trauma dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kemudian Hiruzen memeluk Minana agar dia tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Cup, cup, jangan takut. Paman tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu lagi," ujar Hiruzen yang masih memeluk Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakek Hokage. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak dipeluk seperti ini oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakeknya. Setelah beberapa menit Hiruzen melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau boleh tinggal disini. Dengan keluarga Uzumaki yang lainnya," kata Hiruzen.

_'Uzumaki yang lain?'_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari kamar pasien Minana.

"Iya. Silahkan masuk," kata Hiruzen.

Perlahan-lahan pintu kamar pasien yang di tempati Minana mulai terbuka. Lalu mulai terlihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan Minana. Terlihat sangat mirip dengan Minana, hanya saja mata gadis itu berwarna coklat.

"Ah, hari ini kau datang lagi ya, Kushina_-chan_? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" sapa dan tanya Hiruzen pada gadis yang bernama Kushina.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kushina sambil mendekati Hiruzen.

Kushina mulai memerhatikan seseorang yang sedang duduk di kasur pasien. Itu adalah anak yang selalu ia jenguk setiap sepulang sekolah. Lalu Kushina pun berjalan menghampiri Minana.

"Waah~ Akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata Kushina yang sudah berada di samping Minana.

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Minana gugup.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Namamu siapa?" Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya seraya menjulurkan tangannya seakan meminta Minana untuk menjabat tangannya.

"U-Uzumaki... Minana," jawab Minana seraya menjabat tangan Kushina. _'Sepertinya wajah kami sedikit mirip?__ Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya, wajahnya mirip Naru-nii-chan,__'_ batin Minana yang memerhatikan Kushina.

"Minana_-chan_ juga dari klan Uzumaki ya. Tapi, kenapa warna bola matamu warna-warni begitu?"

Mendengar hal itu, Minana langsung menutup mata kanannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Minana, Kushina jadi merasa bersalah karena ucapannya.

"M-Maaf, Minana_-chan_, aku... menyinggung perasaanmu ya?" tanya Kushina yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Minana tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kushina dan masih menutup mata kanannya. Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya diam saja... sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara lagi. "Minana_-chan_... di tempat kau pingsan, kami menemukan gulungan yang tergeletak di dekat kakimu. Kami sudah membuka segel yang ada pada gulungan itu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membaca isi gulungan itu, sepertinya gulungan itu sengaja ditinggalkan untukmu," ucap Hiruzen seraya memberikan gulungan hitam pada Minana.

Minana langsung mengambil gulungan hitam itu. Lalu mulai membuka ujung dari gulungan hitam itu. Kushina, yang terlihat sedikit penasaran dengan gulungan itu, langsung mendekatkan kepalanya agar bisa membaca isi surat itu juga. Minana yang melihat hal itu hanya membiarkannya saja lalu mulai membaca isi gulungan itu.

_Minana-chan... I love you full... UWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_(A/N: Cara bacanya make gaya Mbah Surip)

"Ffu...ffu...ffu… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kushina yang melihat isi surat itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "GYAHAHAHAHA! Apa itu? Surat cinta ya? HAHAHAHA!" lanjut Kushina yang masih tertawa karena membaca surat itu.

Minana yang membaca surat itu hanya bisa men-_death__glare_ Lucky, karena masih sempat-sempatnya saja Lucky membuat hal konyol seperti ini. Minana yang melihat tingkah Kushina, langsung menatap tajam Kushina.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" _deathglare_ Minana dan menatap tajam Kushina.

Kushina yang melihat tatapan Minana langsung menghentikan tawanya dan langsung menunduk.

"M-Maaf," gumam Kushina pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Minana.

Hiruzen yang melihat hal itu langsung menyuruh Kushina duduk di dekatnya. Kushina pun langsung duduk di dekat Hiruzen. Setelah Kushina menjauh sedikit, Minana menggulung kembali gulungan itu. Lalu...

CRASSHH!

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Minana menghantam gulungan itu ke dinding di dekatnya. Entah mengapa gulungan hitam yang di pegang Minana tiba-tiba terlihat retak, seperti ada es yang melindungi gulungan itu. Setelah es yang melindungi gulungan yang di pegang Minana menghilang, mulai terlihat sebuah gulungan yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya di tangan Minana.

Mata Hiruzen melebar melihat fenomena barusan. Bukan karena Minana menghancurkan apa yang melindungi gulungan itu. Tapi, Hiruzen benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau gulungan itu masih dilindungi oleh suatu jurus. Seperti dugaan Hiruzen sebelumnya, tidak mungkin surat yang sampai di lindungi oleh _fuinjutsu_ tingkat tinggi seperti itu hanya berisi kata-kata konyol.

Minana yang sudah menghancurkan pelindung es yang ada di gulungan itu langsung membaca gulungan tersebut.

_Minana-chan... Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak bisa menolongmu lagi. Minana-chan, mungkin kau sudah tahu__,__t__api, aku akan tetap mengatakannya. Aku menyegel 95% chakra Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu dan 5% chakra Kyuubi tetap di tubuh jinchuuriki di dunia ini. Alasan pertama aku melakukannya adalah karena ingin melihat wajah kesal __M__adara atau Akatsuki__.__Lalu __alasan keduaku adalah demi Naruto-kun. Soalnya, kalau ini di masa lalu saat kau berumur 7 tahun, dan chakra Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto__-kun__ hanya 5%, maka dia tidak akan diincar akatsuki. Dan kalau ini masa lalu saat Kushina__-chan__ masih hidup, mungkin orang__tuamu tidak akan mati karena penyerangan Kyuubi. Aku sengaja menyisakan 5% chakra Kyuubi pada jinchuuriki masa ini agar mereka tidak menyadari kalau aku memindahkan hampir seluruh chakra Kyuubi padamu. Tidak hanya itu, walaupun hanya 5%, kalau mereka terluka, mereka tetap akan disembuhkan oleh chakra Kyuubi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau __Naruto-kun __terluka.__ Itupun kalau ini di masa saat Naruto-kun masih hidup._

_'Heh, ternyata kebiasaanmu memancing emosi orang tidak pernah hilang__,__ ya?__ Luck...__'_ batin Minana saat membaca bagian surat itu.

_O__h__ iya Minana-chan, tolong ingat ini. Misalnya kau berada di masa lalu saat kau berumur 7 tahun, kau jangan sampai bertemu dengan dirimu yang di masa lalu.__.. k__arena mungkin aku yang ada di tubuhmu akan mencari info tentang dirimu. Kalau aku yang di masa lalu tahu kalau kau dari masa depan, mungkin masa depan akan berubah dari yang kita tahu._

_J__ika kau berada di masa lalu saat Kushina masih di __A__kademi, sebaiknya kau jangan menanggapinya atau acuhkan saja dia. Mungkin ini sangat kejam, tapi biarkan dia melewati masa sulit itu sendirian. Biarkan Minato saja yang membantunya. Kau tidak perlu membantunya. Dan kalau ini masa lalu saat Mito-sama yang menjadi jinchuuriki...__W__ell, __aku tidak tidak tahu karena aku tidak berpikir sampai disitu._

_'__Kau menyuruhku__…?__ Ok__,__o__k__,__ b__aiklah__.__A__ku akan melakukannya. __Kau pasti punya alasan yang kuat, 'kan?_' batin Minana.

_Aku pernah diberitahu, katanya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada saat Minato menolongnya saat penculikan yang dilakukan shinobi Kumogakure. Aku tidak tahu kapan._

Saat membaca bagian yang baru ia baca, Minana terlihat seperti tidak mengerti. Lalu Minana melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Minana-chan boleh aku minta tolong? Maukah kau melindungi Kushina untukku? Tapi, setelah Kushina sudah mulai berteman dengan Minato. Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Maaf, selalu menyusahkanmu, bahkan setelah aku mati. Aku sudah menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu dan memintamu untuk menjauhi Kushina, ibumu. Tapi, tolong lakukanlah untukku, Minana-chan._

Mata Minana melebar saat membaca bagian surat ini. Namun, Minana masih bisa menahan ekspresinya.

_'Hah__!__ Kushina__...__ ibuku?__!__'_ batin Minana saat membaca surat itu.

_Sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf ya, Minana-chan. Karena sudah menyusahkanmu._

_'__Ya, kau memang menyusahkanku. Dan lagi, kau tidak menepati janjimu. Kau bilang kau akan memberitahuku semuanya. Kau bilang kau akan selalu menemaniku. Kau bilang kau akan bersamaku sampai mati. Tapi... Hiks... __T__api__,__ kau malah __me__mbuang nyawamu hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu. Dasar__,__ Lucky bodoh! Bodoh__!__B__odoh__!__B__odoh! Hiks... Hiks__.._.' rutuk Minana saat membaca bagian surat itu.

Air matapun mulai membasahi pipinya. Hiruzen yang melihat Minana menangis, ikut merasa iba. Minana sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Padahal kesedihannya akan kematian Naruto belum sepenuhnya hilang dan sekarang ia pun harus kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang berharga baginya. Kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, membuatnya kehilangan semangat hidup. Meskipun begitu, Minana terus melanjutkan membaca gulungan yang sengaja di tinggal Lucky.

_Ah, satu hal lagi. Jangan sampai dirimu atau dirimu __yang __di masa lalu mati ya, Minana-chan__. Lalu,__ jangan sampai identitasmu sebagai jinchuuriki Kyuubi diketahui oleh orang lain. Karena mungkin masa depan akan berubah dari yang kita tahu__.__Minana-chan... __K__au jangan sedih karena kematianku. Minana yang kukenal bukanlah gadis yang cengeng, Minana yang kukenal adalah gadis yang kuat, tegar dalam menghadapi masalah. Jadilah Minana yang seperti itu. Jangan buat aku kecewa, Akai Chishio no Habanero Ni._

Setelah membaca bagian ini, Minana pun menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan mencoba menghilangkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yah, walaupun tidak mungkin kalau kesedihannya akan hilang dalam sekejap, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk Lucky dan Naruto. Kalau ia terus menerus sedih seperti ini, nanti Naruto juga akan ikut sedih dan Lucky pun akan kecewa padanya.

_'__Dasar bodoh__!__ Padahal sudah mati, tapi masih aja cerewet menceramahiku! Iya, iya, aku tidak akan menangisi kematianmu! Kau puas, 'kan__?__!_' Walaupun dalam hati Minana berkata kasar seperti itu, tapi ia sebenarnya... masih belum bisa menghilangkan kesedihannya.

Kemudian Minana menarik kertas gulungan itu. Siapa tahu masih ada hal yang masih tertulis disana. Dan ternyata memang masih ada.

_P.S. Setelah kau membaca semua isi tulisan di sini, segera buang gulungan ini.__.. __Atau kau akan ikut membeku juga bersama gulungan ini dalam hitungan ketiga. Bersiap… 3…_

Refleks, Minana langsung melempar gulungan itu ke arah pintu kamar pasien. Tiba-tiba gulungan itu langsung membeku dan hancur berkeping-keping.

_'Kau…! Apa kau ingin membekukanku juga, hah?!__ Dasar!__'_ umpat Minana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minana_-chan_?" tanya Hiruzen khawatir karena gulungan tadi yang tiba-tiba membeku. "Lalu, apa isi surat itu?" lanjutnya.

Minana kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruzen.

"Ah... Itu..." Minana mencoba berpikir, mencari alasan berbohong yang logis untuk isi gulungan itu.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, tidak perlu kau katakan," ujar Hiruzen.

"A-Ah... Baiklah," gumam Minana pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Hiruzen.

"Oh iya, Hokage-_sama_, apakah aku udah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" tanya Minana yang kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi anak kecil yang malu-malu bertanya.

"Hmm, tentu kau sudah boleh keluar. Mulai hari ini, kau akan tinggal bersama Kushina," ucap Hiruzen sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Begitu ya," gumam Minana lalu melihat kearah Kushina.

_'Kenapa dia harus tinggal denganku?__!__ Awalnya aku memang senang karena ada anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih selamat__!__ Tapi, setelah dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian__ itu__, aku jadi tidak mau tinggal bersamanya__!__Apalagi sekarang, dia menatapku aneh seperti itu! Apa-apaan, sih, anak itu!__'_ batin Kushina yang menatap tajam Minana.

Minana yang melihat ekspresi kebencian yang ada pada pancaran mata Kushina, hanya diam saja.

"Minana_-chan_, apa kau ingin menjadi ninja?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba.

"Menjadi ninja?" tanya Minana yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Ya, menjadi ninja. Agar kau bisa melindungi dirimu kalau kau berada dalam bahaya," ucap Hiruzen.

Minana diam sejenak mendengar tawaran Hiruzen. Tindakannya sekarang seolah berpikir untuk menerima tawaran tersebut atau tidak.

"Hmmm, kedengarannya menarik. Baiklah, aku mau," jawab Minana menunjukkan senyumannya. Tentu saja itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke Akademi dan mendaftarkanmu. Besok, kau langsung pergi saja ke Akademi pada pukul 8 dan temui orang yang ada di depan Akademi. Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," jelas Hiruzen seraya pergi meninggalkan Minana dan Kushina.

Minana hanya mengangguk saja. Melihat Hiruzen pergi, Kushina juga ikut-ikutan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Minana. Minana hanya diam saja melihat kepergian Kushina, karena dia tahu alasan Kushina mulai membencinya.

Dan itu mungkin awal bagus agar ia bisa menjauhi Kushina. Walaupun Minana sedikit sedih karena ibunya membencinya. Yaahh, apapun itu. Sekarang, yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya Minana seorang.

Kemudian Minana turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di lemari. Melihat pakaiannya yang ada dilemari terlihat berlubang-lubang dan ukurannya sangat besar, Minana langsung membekukan baju serta syal miliknya itu dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana langsung menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Setelah melakukan _handseal_, Minana langsung menaruh telapak tangannya kelantai dan...

BOOF!

Muncul sebuah gulungan ukuran sedang di depan Minana. Minana membuka gulungan itu. Ternyata gulungan itu menyegel semua pakaian yang dimiliki oleh Minana, dari pakaian ukuran anak-anak sampai ukuran orang dewasa. Minana memilih pakaian yang sesuai dengan ukuran badannya. Setelah menemukannya dia langsung memakainya dan menghilangkan/menyimpan gulungan itu kembali ke tempat semulanya.

Sekarang, Minana mengenakan kaos putih polos panjang dengan motif lambang klan Uzumaki di punggung dan di kedua bagian lengan atasnya, serta angka 9 berwarna merah yang ada di bagian dada kanannya lalu memakai celana _chuunin_ berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sebetis dan memakai sandal ninja berwarna hitam serta memakai syal berwarna hitam polos. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Minana langsung pergi ke bagian _check out_ di lantai satu rumah sakit Konoha. Setelah _check out_, Minana langsung berkeliling di Konoha.

* * *

KRIUKK KRIUKK

Sepertinya suara cacing yang ada di perut Minana mulai meminta makan. Karena ia merasa lapar, Minana mulai mencari tempat untuk makan, yaitu pergi ke tempat Ramen Ichiraku.

Minana berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat itu sambil memperhatikan tempat yang ia lewati. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Konoha yang ini agak berbeda dari Konoha yang ada di masa depan. Setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya Minana sampai di tempat biasanya Paman Teuchi menjual ramennya. Namun, Minana sangat terkejut, karena tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menambah staminanya itu... ternyata belum ada di masa ini.

Merasa kecewa, Minana langsung mencari toko supermaket untuk membeli ramen_ cup_. Minana sudah berada di depan supermaket yang dia cari dan langsung masuk ke supermaket tersebut.

"Selamat datang."

Terdengar suara seorang pegawai yang menyapa pelanggan yang mampir ke tokonya. Minana hanya mengacuhkannya saja dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang berisi ramen_ cup_. Setelah berada di tempat itu Minana terdiam sebentar dan memerhatikan sekitarnya agar tidak orang yang akan melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun, Minana menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Setelah melakukan _handseal_, tiba-tiba muncul dompet berbentuk katak dan langsung dimasukan dompet katak itu kesakunya. Minana memerhatikan tempat di sekitarnya lagi agar tidak ada orang yang curiga karena anak kecil yang belum bersekolah ninja sudah bisa melakukan jurus yang seharusnya baru bisa di kuasai bila sudah menjadi _mid genin_.

Kemudian, Minana mengambil ramen _cup_ yang ada di depannya... lalu pergi ke bagian minuman. Setelah mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan, Minana pergi ke bagian kasir untuk membayar barang bawaannya. Sepertinya uang yang di zaman ini sama dengan dengan uang yang ada di masa depan.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. Datang lagi ya," ucap pegawai yang ada di kasir kepada Minana.

Minana hanya mengacuhkannya saja. Setelah membayar, Minana pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi untuk memasak ramennya. Minana memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat latihan pertama kakaknya untuk mengambil bel saat di tim 7.

* * *

Akhirnya Minana sampai di tempat itu. Minana memperhatikan seluruh tempat ini dan sepertinya tidak ada orang disekitar sini. Mungkin karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. Minana berjalan ke tepi sungai yang ada di dekat sini.

Setelah sampai, Minana mengeluarkan peralatan memasak air dari gulungan yang ia simpan di dimensi lain. Setelah mengeluarkannya, Minana mulai memasak air dengan air yang ada di sungai dan membuat api dengan jurus elemen api. Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Minana mulai membuka bungkus ramen dan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ramennya. Setelah airnya mendidih, Minana langsung memasukkan airnya ke dalam _cup_ ramennya.

Setelah itu, Minana menunggu sejenak dan memakan ramennya sampai habis dan meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi. Sudah merasa kenyang, Minana langsung bangun dan membereskannya. Setelah membereskannya Minana langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan langsung mencari sumber _chakra_ yang dimiliki Kushina. Setelah menemukan _chakra_ Kushina, Minana langsung pergi ke tempat Kushina dengan _shunshin-_nya.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Minana akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah Kushina kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Minana seraya membuka pintu rumah.

Tidak ada sahutan balik dari orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Tanpa memerdulikan hal itu, Minana pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi di rumah ini. Kemudian membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur yang mirip dengan milik Naruto. Hanya saja punya Minana warna dasarnya adalah hitam. Setelah mandi, Minana langsung pergi mencari kamarnya.

Sepertinya kamar milik Minana berada di sebelah kamar Kushina. Terlihat dari secarik kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'ini kamarmu'.

Minana langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan memerhatikan isi dari kamarnya tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Walaupun kamarnya terlihat gelap, Minana tidak punya masalah dengan penglihatan di tempat gelap karena mata iblisnya. Yah, sebenarnya kamar ini juga tidak terlalu gelap karena ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar Minana. Di kamarnya terdapat sebuah kasur ukuran sedang yang terletak di dekat jendela, lemari pakaian ukuran sedang yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kasur, dan beberapa loker kecil berjajar di dekat kasur dan lemari serta sebuah jam weker di dekat kasur.

Minana berjalan menghampiri kasurnya. Saat tiduran di kasur, Minana memerhatikan tembok yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Kushina, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kushina. Tentu saja dengan mata iblis yang ada pada mata kanannya, ia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kushina. Sepertinya Kushina hanya tidur-tiduran dikasurnya dengan ekspresi kesal yang masih ada di wajahnya. Setelah melihat apa yang yang dilakukan orang yang berada di ruang sebelahnya, Minana langsung menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, sepertinya . . .

"Fuh. Walaupun aku menutup mataku, tetap aja tidak bisa tidur. Mata ini menyusahkanku saja," gerutu Minana.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan ****_reader-san_**

**Umm, disini, ****_jinchuuriki_**** yang di masa lalu gak akan jadi lemah. Selagi ada ****_chakra_**** Kyuubi, walau hanya 5% dia gak apa-apa. Dan untuk ****_pairing_****,****Kuroki belum memikirkannya. Yaah, lihat aja nanti. Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya mungkin sudah terjawab di ****_chapter_**** ini.**

A/N: _Chapter_ inipun di _edit_ juga. Tapi, tenang aja, tetap gak ngubah alurnya, kok. Oh iya, disini Minana dikirim 1 tahun setelah kedatangan Kushina di Konoha. Begitulah. Dan menurut _reader-san_ gimana cerita ini? Bilang saja langsung. Kuroki nggak akan tersungging kok (yang bener 'tersinggung' Kuroki #plaakk). Tolong dikomen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Mohon bantuannya ya. Dan maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	4. Chapter 4: Sekolah Lagi

A/N: Hola-hola _reader-san_. Ketemu lagi sama Kuroki. _Chapter_ ini tidak jadi update akhir bulan. Gara-gara belakangan ini perasaan kuroki lagi labil. (_Chapter_ ini juga Kuroki _edit_ lagi. Dan sebelum _chapter_ ini dirombak, _chapter_ ini _update_ awal bulan April. Niatnya sih waktu itu mau hiatus sementara gara-gara UN. Tapi gak jadi. Hehehe ^_^ ). Kalau Kuroki lagi labil, Kuroki jadi terjebak didunia fic yang Kuroki buat. Dan otomatis Kuroki jadi ngetik lanjutannya. Padahal tinggal 13 hari lagi UN nya. Bukannya belajar ya. (Aduh, kok jadi curhat ya? Hehe). Dan gara-gara labil juga, Kuroki hampir buat fic baru, karena ada imajinasi baru. Padahal yang ini aja belum kelar. Prinsip Kuroki 'Tidak akan buat fic baru kecuali fic yang sudah dibuat sudah tamat'. (Eh, kok curhat lagi ya? Yaudahlah gak apa-apa).

Kuroki ucapin terima kasih banyak, untuk _reader-san_ yang masih mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini. Ya sudah gak usah bishi bashi (baca: basa basi) lagi, langsung baca aja.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_****: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato  
**

****Pembuat fic: Kuroki****

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Lucky yang menghilang akibat menggunakan jurus mustahil meninggalkan sebuah gulungan/surat kepada Minana. Kushina yang melihat isi surat itu langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minana dan membuat Kushina jadi membenci Minana. Dan Minana juga menerima tawaran Hokage ke-3 untuk tinggal bersama Kushina dan bersekolah lagi di Akademi untuk menjadi ninja Konoha.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sekolah Lagi**

**.**

**_Flash Back di Rumah Sakit Konoha_**

**-POV Kushina-**

Setelah berbicara pada Minana tentang bersekolah di Akademi dan tempat tinggalnya, Hokage-_sama_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan... hanya menyisakan kami berdua. Begitu Hokage-_sama_ pergi, aku juga ikut pergi dari ruangan ini, karena aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang yang membenciku tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Aku terus berjalan... berjalan menuju rumahku. Namun, saat diperjalanan pulang, aku kepikiran lagi dengan tatapan Minana itu.

'_Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa dia membenciku? Memang aku salah apa?_'

Tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti... karena ada sesuatu yang membuatku mengerti kenapa Minana bersikap seperti itu.

'_Astaga. __Apa yang sudah kulakukan. __Wajar saja dia marah padaku, karena aku menyinggung perasaannya dengan mengatakan matanya aneh. Dan dia juga pasti marah karena aku menghina surat yang mungkin dibuat oleh orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Astaga__... a__pa yang sudah kulakukan. Aku benar-benar bodoh_,' pikirku sambil berlari kembali menuju Rumah Sakit.

'_Aku harus minta maaf padanya_,' batinku.

Aku bergegas kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di Rumah Sakit. Lebih tepatnya didepan ruangannya. Namun setelah aku membuka pintu ruangannya, ternyata dia sudah tidak ada.

Mengetahui hal itu, aku pun bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas merawat Minana. Tapi perawat itu bilang, `Minana sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit beberapa menit yang lalu`. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung mencari Minana. Aku mencoba mencari Minana disekitar Rumah Sakit... siapa tahu dia masih disekitar sini. Tapi ternyata... aku tidak menemukannya.

Kemudian aku mencarinya dijalan kearah Kantor Hokage... siapa tahu Minana bertanya pada Hokage-_sama_ dimana rumahku. Namun, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Minana datang kesini. Penasaran dengan pemikiranku itu, akupun bertanya pada para penduduk dan ninja yang ada disekitar Kantor Hokage. Tapi, orang-orang yang aku tanyai... semuanya bilang `tidak tahu atau tidak melihat Minana`.

Sore sudah berganti malam. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah... siapa tahu dia sudah ada disana karena pintu rumahku lupa kukunci lagi. Saat diperjalanan pulang, aku bertanya pada penduduk aku temui.

"M-Maaf. Apakah bibi melihat gadis berambut merah yang mirip denganku?" tanyaku pada salah satu penduduk yang kutemui.

"Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab bibi itu.

"Oh begitu ya. Terimakasih ya, Bi."

Tidak membuahkan hasil, aku kembali bertanya pada orang-orang yang kutemui saat perjalanan menuju rumahku... lebih tepatnya kali ini aku bertanya pada _shinobi_ Konoha yang kebetulan kutemui.

"Maaf, apakah tuan melihat gadis berambut merah mirip denganku?" tanyaku sopan.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," jawab orang itu.

"Dimana?" tanyaku semangat.

"Didepan mataku, GYAHAHAHAHAHA," ucap Ninja itu yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"AKU SERIUS!" bentakku lalu meninggalkan orang itu. '_Akukan nanya serius. Kalau gak tahu bilang aja gak tahu__,_' umpatku kesal.

Aku meneruskan perjalananku pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada seseorang yang kutemui lagi. Mungkin karena rumahku berada diujung desa ini dan hari sudah malam. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku seraya membuka pintu.

Aku tidak mendengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam. Rumah juga terlihat gelap.

'_Apa dia belum pulang_?'

Setelah masuk, aku langsung menghidupkan lampu-lampu di rumah dan mencari Minana. Yah siapa tahu aja dia sudah ada disini. Aku pikir ada kemungkinan dia sudah ada, tapi ternyata... aku tidak menemukan siapapun di rumah.

"Sebenarnya dia dimana sih!" umpatku yang mulai muncul urat dikepalaku.

Karena kesal, aku langsung menulis kata `ini kamarmu` di secarik kertas. Setelah kutulis, aku menempelkannya didepan pintu ruangan sebelah kamarku. Setelah melakukan hal itu, aku masuk kekamarku. Kemudian mengganti bajuku dan merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"_Tadaima_."

Aku mendengar suara orang yang kucari-cari dari tadi. Aku tidak menyahutnya karena aku masih kesal gara-gara mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Demi menghilangkan perasaan kesal ini masih ada, jadi aku putuskan untuk memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**-End ****of Kushina ****POV-**

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya, Di Akademi-**

Didepan sebuah pintu kelas di Akademi Konoha, berdiri 2 figur yang ingin masuk ke kelas yang ada didepannya. Suara keributan dari kelas itu mungkin bisa sampai terdengar keseluruh akademi.

Yang pertama adalah seorang ninja _chunnin_ yang membawa buku-buku untuk mengajar. Pakaiannya sama dengan para _chunnin_ atau _jounin_ yang ada di Konoha. Satu figur lain adalah gadis kecil berambut merah dengan mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kiri berwarna biru. Gadis itu memakai kaos putih polos dengan panjang lengannya sesiku dan motif lambang klan uzumaki dipunggung dan dikedua bagian lengan atasnya, serta angka 9 berwarna merah yang ada di bagian dada kanannya; memakai celana chunnin berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sebetis; memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam; serta memakai syal berwarna hitam polos.

"Minana, nanti begitu aku memanggil namamu, kau langsung masuk kekelas ya?" perintah _shinobi_ tersebut.

"Baik, Nueno-_sensei__,_" jawab Minana seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Nueno beranjak masuk kekelas yang ada didepannya. Suasana kelas yang semula berisik, kini menjadi tenang karena... ada seorang ninja yang masuk kekelas mereka.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Takahashi-_sensei_?" tanya salah satu murid di kelas.

"Mulai hari ini... aku adalah walikelas kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Nueno," kata Nueno dengan wajah cerianya.

"Memang, ada apa dengan Takahashi-_sensei_?" tanya anak berambut kuning dengan model durian a.k.a Minato.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Nueno tidak peduli. "Hari ini bukan _sensei_ kalian saja yang baru, kalian juga mendapatkan teman baru. Minana, silahkan masuk," lanjut Nueno seraya menghadap pintu dimana ia masuk.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minana beranjak masuk kekelas dan berjalan menghampiri Nueno-_sensei_. Kemudian Minana menghadap ke arah para murid yang ada di ruangan itu. Murid-murid di kelas yang melihat Minana, langsung berbisik dengan teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei, lihat. Ada tomat kedua dikelas kita." Itulah suara bisik-bisik murid yang ada di kelas itu sekarang.

"Hei, semuanya tenang," seru Nueno pada murid-muridnya.

Suasana di kelas kembali tenang.

"Nah, sekarang, perkenalkanlah dirimu," lanjut Nueno.

"Namaku Minana," kata Minana singkat.

"Minana, beritahu nama lengkapmu pada teman-teman barumu," perintah Nueno karena dia tahu kalau barusan Minana hanya menyebutkan nama kecilnya.

"Namaku memang Minana. Tanpa nama klan ataupun marga," ucap Minana tanpa ekspresi pada Nueno.

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu sedikit kaget.

'_Kenapa dia bilang tidak punya marga? Diakan anggota klan Uzumaki? Kenapa dia seenaknya bicara seperti itu?_' batin Kushina yang sedikit kesal mendengar apa yang Minana bilang barusan.

Minana melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Hobiku bermacam-macam. Hal apa yang kusuka bukan urusan kalian. Hal yang aku benci ada banyak, aku males nyebutinnya. Aku tidak punya impian, tapi aku punya tujuan. Dan tujuan hidupku... _well_, kalian tidak perlu tahu."

'_Pada akhirnya kau hanya memberitahu nama kecilmu saja_,' batin Nueno yang _s__we__a__tdrop_ mendengar perkenalan Minana.

"Hei tomat, emang siapa juga yang mau tahu hobi dan impianmu itu! Aku sama sekali gak peduli," ucap anak laki-laki yang duduk dipaling depan.

'_Tomat, __huh?__ Tidak disini, tidak dimasa depan, aku tetap saja dipanggil toma__t,_' batin Minana sambil menghela napas.

"Tenang-tenang," Perintah Nueno. "Minana, sekarang kau duduk dibangku sebelah sana," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di paling belakang.

**-POV Minana-**

Mendengar perintah Nueno-_sensei_, akupun berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada dipaling belakang. Saat berjalan menunu bangkuku, aku memerhatikan anak-anak yang ada dikelas ini. Dan yang kukenal di kelas ini, hanya Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato duduk tepat didepanku (sekarang aku sudah duduk dibangkuku), sedangkan kushina duduk diujung... berlawanan ditempat aku duduk sekarang.

Nueno-s_ensei_ mulai menjelaskan pelajaran tentang jurus _Henge_. Walau aku melihat kearah papan tulis, tapi pandanganku sebenarnya adalah kelas yang ada dibelakang papan tulis itu. Aku melihatnya dengan bantuan mata iblisku. Dikelas sana, ternyata berisi anak-anak yang sebaya denganku dan ada beberapa anak yang kukenal juga... yaitu orang tua Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto; Ayah Ino-Shika-Chou, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza; Hyuuga kuadrat, Hiashi dan Hizashi; Ayah Shino, Shibi; dan ibu Kiba, Tsume.

'_Hmph.__.. k__enapa aku tidak dimasukan dikelas sana ya?_' pikirku saat melihat kelas itu.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat kelas sebelah, aku mengembalikan penglihatanku seperti semula, yaitu melihat tulisan dipapan tulis.

**-End POV-**

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

"Baiklah, untuk pelajaran ini, kita sambung lagi nanti," ucap Nueno sambil membereskan buku-buku dimejanya.

"YEEEEYYYY!" teriak para murid yang senang karena akhirnya istirahat juga.

"Tapi, pelajaran yang _sensei_ berikan tadi akan kita praktekkan setelah istirahat," lanjut Nueno sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"YAAAAAHHHH~" teriak histeris para murid yang ada dikelas.

Melihat _sensei__-_nya sudah pergi, Kushina menghampiri tempat duduk Minana, lalu menarik paksa tangan Minana dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas. Minana hanya pasrah saja dibawa pergi Kushina. Namun, dibelakang mereka, ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka.

Setelah berada di tempat yang agak sepi, Kushina melepaskan genggamannya. Lalu melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya pada Minana. Sedangkan orang yang mengikuti mereka, kini tengah bersembunyi... mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu tadi Minana!?" bentak Kushina pada Minana.

"Apanya, Kushina-_san_? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," tanya balik Minana yang memang tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau bilang kau tidak memiliki nama keluarga! Kau kan anggota klan Uzumaki! Keluargaku! Tapi kenapa tadi kau berbicara seolah-olah kau ini bukan keluargaku!" bentak Kushina yang terlihat sangat kesal pada Minana.

"..."

"Apa kau masih marah karena aku menyinggung perasaanmu dengan mengatai matamu aneh! Atau kau marah karena aku menghina isi suratmu itu! Kalau kau marah karena itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Minana." kata Kushina yang kali ini nada bicaranya mulai merendah.

"..."

"JAWAB AKU MINANA!" bentak Kushina lagi. Karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tidak digubris.

Minana hanya diam saja mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Lalu Minana mulai berjalan menjauhi Kushina. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung membentaknya lagi, "KAU MAU KEMANA, MINANA!?"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Minana menghentikan langkahnya, karena mendengar perkataan Kushina barusan.. Lalu iapun memutar badannya, menoleh kearah Kushina yang sebelumnya ia `punggungi`. Begitu menoleh, bisa dilihatnya... ekspresi kesal, marah dan kecewa yang terukir diwajah Kushina.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya... dimataku sekarang... kau itu hanya orang asing," ucap Minana datar.

PLAK

Mendengar perkataan Minana barusan... Kushina langsung menampar Minana. Minana hanya pasrah menerima tamparan itu.

"KAU INI ORANG YANG MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI KAU!" bentak Kushina sambil berlari menjauhi Minana.

Minana yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja... tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Lalu Minana mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali... alasan kenapa dia menghilangkan nama marganya.

Dan tentu saja, penguntit itu masih berada ditempat persembunyiannya. Memerhatikan gerak-gerik Minana.

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

Minana yang tidak bisa tidur karena karena mata iblisnya, memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Minana menoleh kearah jam weker yang ada didekat kasurnya. Ternyata waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 malam.

'_Jam segini kakek hokage pasti belum bangun. Padahal ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Lebih baik aku latihan dulu saja__,_' batin Minana.

Minana langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah membereskan kasurnya, Minana beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya. Kalau orang biasa pasti akan langsung kedinginan kalau mandi jam segini. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Minana. Karena _kekkai genkai_ _hyouton_-nya yang membuat badannya memang terasa dingin. Setelah Mandi, Minana langsung memakai pakaian yang kemarin ia pakai dan pergi melakukan pemanasan dengan jogging keliling Konoha 3 putaran.

Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Minana langsung pergi ketempat dimana ia memakan ramen kemaren. Dan ia pergi dengan shunshinnya. Setelah sampai disana, Minana memutuskan untuk melatih kontrol _chakra__-_nya. Karena sekarang dia adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi, otomatis kapasitas jumlah _chakra_-nya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya harus melatih kontrol _chakra__-_nya lagi. Untuk memulai latihannya, Minana melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_," ucap Minana.

BOFF!

Lalu muncul 5 _bunshin_ Minana.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, 'kan?" tanya Minana asli pada ke 5 _bunshin_-nya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Sepertinya kau memang harus berlatih kontrol _chakra_ dari awal lagi," ujar _b__unshin_ ke-1.

"Karena jumlah kapasitas _chakra__-_mu 7x lebih banyak dibandingkan ninja biasa," lanjut _bunshin_ ke-2.

"Dan dengan kontrol _chakra_-mu yang sekarang, kau hanya bisa menggunakan beberapa jurus dari semua jurus yang kau kuasai," sambung _b__unshin_ ke-4.

"Tapi kau masih bisa menggunakan semua jurus _fuinjutsu_ yang kau kuasai. Karena syarat untuk melakukan _fuinjutsu_ adalah penulisan kaligrafi yang bagus dan kau tahu artinya. Oh iya, aku sudah melindungi tempat kita dengan memasang _kekkai_ agar _chakra_ kita tidak terdeteksi oleh _anbu_ Konoha," jelas _bunshin_ ke-3 panjang lebar.

"Tidak kalian bilangpun aku sudah tahu. Ayo mulai latihan," perintah Minana asli.

.

**-Beberapa jam kemudian-**

Tidak terasa mentari yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat, kini sudah menunjukkan dirinya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... aku lelah banget... hosh... aku sudah sampai batasku." `BOOF` ujar bunshin Minana lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sekarang ditempat itu hanya menyisakan 1 Minana yang tergeletak kelelahan.

"Hosh... Hosh... tidak kusangka... Hosh... latihan kontrol _chakra_ sekarang... Hosh... ternyata lebih sulit daripada dulu... Hosh," guman Minana yang terengah-engah. "Ternyata sudah pagi ya. Kakek hokage pasti sudah ada ditempatnya," lanjut Minana yang melihat mentari yang mulai menyinari tubuhnya.

Minana bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian, ia membasuh mukanya dengan air sungai yang ada didekatnya. Setelah membasuh mukanya, Minana beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

**-Kantor Hokage-**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin dari seseorang yang ada didalam, Minana masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Hiruzen sedikit terkejut ketika tahu kalau yang datang pagi-pagi begini adalah Minana.

"Ada apa Minana-_chan_?" tanya Hiruzen yang penasaran dengan kedatangan Minana.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu," kata Minana yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang, namaku adalah Minana. Tanpa nama marga Uzumaki. Hanya Minana," jawab Minana datar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Hiruzen yang bingung dengan maksud dari Minana.

"Yang pasti... aku melakukan hal ini untuk melindungi Kushina," jawab Minana yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Melindungi Kushina? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia tahu kalau Kushina jinchuuriki? Tapi.__.. bagaimana dia bisa tahu? _' pikir Hiruzen.

"Memang apa hubungannya menghilangkan nama margamu dengan keselamatan Kushina?" tanya Hiruzen yang mulai memikirkan kemungkinan alasan Minana melakukan hal itu.

'_Diperang dunia ke-3 nanti, aku akan menggantikan tugas Minato untuk membunuh 1 batalion shinobi iwagakure. Dan aku akan dikenal dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh.__ Seluruh penduduk di Iwagakure __pasti __akan __membenciku dan keluargaku. Kalau mereka tahu Kushina adalah keluargaku, Kushina pasti akan dalam bahaya. __**Tapi**__,__ kalau Minato yang membunuh __1 batalion shinobi__ iwagakure, dia __yang __akan dibenci seluruh penduduk iwa. __T__idak hanya Kushina yang akan dalam bahaya, tapi juga diriku dan Naru-nii-chan __yang nanti akan lahirpun __juga akan dalam bahaya. Aku ingin Naru-nii-chan hidup tenang tanpa ada orang mengincar nyawanya._' pikir Minana.

"Minana-_chan_? ...Kenapa tidak dijawab?" tanya Hiruzen pada Minana dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

Lamunan Minana terhenti mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiruzen.

"Aku... tidak bisa memberitahu alasannya sekarang, Hokage-_sama_." jawab Minana dengan sopan.

'_Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu alasannya? Apa mungkin dia memang mata-mata dari desa lain untuk menculik Kushina? Mengingat pakaiannya saat pertama kali ditemukan, terlihat seperti ninja. Mungkin saja waktu itu dia bertarung melawan __shinobi__ konoha dan mengambil hitai-ate milik ninja yang dilawannya dan seolah-olah __waktu itu __dia __ditolong__shinobi__ konoha._' pikir Hiruzen sambil menatap selidik pada Minana.

"Memang kena–"

Perkataan Hiruzen terhenti melihat Minana yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Aku mohon mengertilah, Hokage-_sama_," pinta Minana dengan nada memohon.

Hiruzen diam sejenak. "Hmph, baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Hiruzen pasrah.

"Terimakasih, Hokage-_sama_," balas Minana yang menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ah, oh, iya Minana-_chan_, kau jangan terlalu formal padaku."

"Jadi, aku harus panggil Hokage apa?" tanya Minana dengan pose berpikirnya.

Hiruzen juga ikut-ikutan berpikir, berpikir kira-kira panggilan apa yang cocok untuknya.

'_Hmmm. Baguslah Kakek hokage mau mengerti maksudku. Aku ingin sekali memberitahunya, tapi__...__ kalau aku memberitahu alasannya, bisa-bisa masa depan bisa berubah dari yang seharusnya__,_' batin Minana

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Kakek Hokage?" ujar Minana dengan nada bicara anak kecil tidak berdosa.

"Hoi, aku ini masih sangat muda loh," kata Hiruzen yang cemberut mendengar ucapan Minana barusan.

"Ya sudah. Mulai sekarang akan kupanggil kakek Hokage. Sampai jumpa kakek. Aku pergi ke Akademi dulu, ya," kata Minana dengan menunjukkan ekspresi anak kecil yang ceria. Tentu saja ekspresi itu hanya tipuan belaka.

Minana langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Begitu melihat Minana pergi, tiba-tiba Hiruzen bergumam, "Apa ada seseorang disini?"

Seperti merespon panggilan Hiruzen. Tiba-tiba saja didalam ruangan yang hanya ada Hiruzen seorang, kini muncul seseorang dengan pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap dan memakai topeng rubah.

"Ada apa Hokage-_sama_?" tanya _anbu_ itu.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi gerak-gerik Minana. Lalu, kau juga akan menjadi wali kelasnya di Akademi. Cari tahu apakah dia seorang mata-mata desa lain apa bukan. Dengan kemampuan sensormu, kau pasti bisa tahu kalau dia berpura-pura tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja atau tidak," perintah Hiruzen.

"Baik," jawab _Anbu_ itu.

"Dan kode namamu sekarang adalah... Nueno," ucap Hiruzen.

"_Ha'i_, Hokage-_sama_." jawab Nueno lalu menghilang dengan _shunshin_-nya.

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

Setelah merenung kejadian tadi, Minana beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan bermaksud untuk berkeliling Akademi. Dan penguntit itu juga ikut berjalan, mengikuti Minana lagi.

'_Kenapa Nueno-sensei men__gikuti__ku terus?_' pikir Minana yang merasakan _chakra_ milik Nueno mengikutinya sejak dia ditarik paksa Kushina keluar kelas. '_Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja__,_' batin Minana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Minana merasakan ada orang mengikutinya selain Nueno. Merasa ada yang aneh, Minana menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Sontak Nueno pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya juga dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok (A/N: bukan bersembunyi dengan menyamar menjadi tembok loh).

Lalu Minana menyiapkan sebuah _kunai_ yang terbuat dari es ditangannya. Setelah membuat _kunai_, Minana melempar _kunai_ es itu ketempat para penguntit itu bersembunyi (Bukan tempat sembunyi Nueno).

Setelah melempar _kunai_-nya, tiba-tiba _kunai_ es yang dilemparnya tadi berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang lama kelama kabut itu menjadi tebal. Kabut itu hanya berada dalam radius 1m dari _kunai_ itu ditancapkan. Melihat penguntit-penguntit itu sedikit kebingungan, Minana langsung muncul di belakang penguntit itu dan memukul kepala belakangnya hingga ia terlempar beberapa puluh senti. Dan kabut akibat _kunai_ Minana mulai menghilang.

"Kalau kau ingin menguntit seseorang, kau memilih orang yang salah," ucap Minana datar.

Mendengar suara Minana, Nueno kembali melihat atau mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Minana dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Aaww" rintih orang itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

"Minato, kenapa kau mau-mau'an diajak menguntit oleh anak ini?" tanya Minana pada Minato yang tepat berada dibelakangnya dan tanpa menoleh kearah Minato.

"E-Eh? Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Minana-_san_?" tanya Minato yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Minana.

"Hanya menebak," jawab Minana asal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minato. "Hei! Kau! Siapa namamu?" lanjut Minana sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak yang ia pukul tadi.

Anak itu memakai sweater dengan warna bagian bahunya berwarna hijau dan sisanya berwarna abu-abu, memakai celana penjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Namaku Senju Nawaki. Maaf kalau tadi aku mengikutimu, Minana-_chan_," ucap anak yang bernama Nawaki itu seraya menjulur tangannya, seakan meminta Minana untuk menjabat tangannya. Sedangkan sikap Minana, ia tidak memerdulikan apa yang dilakukan Nawaki.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Minana dengan tatapan selidik.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara keras Kushina. Jadi, kami berdua kemari. Tapi, sepertinya... Kushina sudah tidak ada disini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ya?" jelas dan tanya Nawaki panjang lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Minana simpel.

Kemudian Minana berjalan menjauhi kedua anak itu. Melihat arahnya jalannya, seperinya Minana berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

Sepertinya Minana kembali ke kelas tepat sesaat bel berbunyi. Nueno juga masuk ke kelasnya begitu bel berbunyi. Begitu pula dengan semua murid... semuanya sudah masuk termasuk Minato.

"Baiklah, kita akan praktek jurus _henge_," ucap Nueno.

"Aahh~ praktek jurus _henge_ lagi, menyebalkan," ujar Anak yang ada disebelah Minana.

Mata Minana sedikit melebar ketika mendengar suara anak yang ada disebelahnya. Sontak, iapun menoleh kearah anak yang ada disebelahnya.

"K-Kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisik Minana sedikit syok.

"Minana-_san_, Nawaki 'kan memang duduk disebelahmu," kata Minato yang mendengar perkataan Minana.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kalau aku memang duduk disini?" tebak Nawaki.

'_Memang__,_' batin Minana.

Kemudian Nueno mulai memanggil murid-muridnya untuk mencoba melakukan jurus _henge_ sesuai intruksi dari Nueno.

Minana memerhatikan murid-murid yang melakukan jurus _henge_. Ternyata semua yang maju dan melakukan jurus _henge__..._ semuanya bisa. Termasuk Minato yang disuruh berubah menjadi Nueno. Nawaki juga begitu, tapi dia disuruh berubah menjadi Minato. Kushina juga berhasil melakukan jurus _henge_-nya dengan berubah menjadi Minana sesuai perintah Nueno.

"Minana" panggil Nueno.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minana beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sekarang kau berubahlah seperti Nawaki." Intruksi Nueno.

Minana hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia melakukan sebuah handseal.

BOOF

Kepulan asappun menyelimuti Minana. Minana berhasil merubah dirinya menjadi Nawaki, tapi... ternyata Minana berubah menjadi Nawaki dalam versi gendut seperti bola.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" semua murid yang ada dikelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Minana melepas jurusnya. Nueno yang melihat hal itu... hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Apa benar dia seorang mata-mata? Kontrol chakranya buruk sekali__,_' batin Nueno yang menatap selidik pada Minana. "Kontrol chakramu buruk sekali. Kau harus lebih rajin lagi latihan, Minana," nasehat Nueno pada Minana.

'_Aku tahu kok__,_' batin Minana.

Tanpa memperdulikan nasehat dari Nueno, Minana berjalan kembali kebangkunya. Murid-murid dikelas masih tertawa dengan apa yang berusan Minana lakukan.

**_-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-_**

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini," kata Nueno sambil membereskan bukunya yang berserakan dimejanya. "Oh iya, besok _sensei_ akan mengadakan ujian tertulis tentang materi yang pernah diberikan Takahashi-_sensei_. Selamat belajar." lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"YAAAAAHH" teriak histeris murid-murid dikelas.

Minana segera membereskan bukunya. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Dan Nueno... lagi-lagi membuntuti Minana.

'_Jadi, dia masih mengikutiku ya? Kalau__ melihat bagaimana cara ia bersembunyi, sepertinya Nueno-sensei adalah seorang anbu. Hmph, baiklah. __Kita lihat saja__,__ apa kau masih bisa mengikutiku setelah aku melakukan hal ini__,_' batin Minana yang merasakan _chakra_ Nueno di belakangnya.

Saat berjalan, Minana berbelok kekanan, masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di Akademi. Dan tentu saja... Nueno tidak ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu. Tapi dia tetap mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya untuk mengawasi keberadaan Minana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minana keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Lalu berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Lagi-lagi, Nueno melanjutkan misinya, yaitu mengikuti Minana. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai di rumahnya... yang juga diikuti oleh Nueno.

'_Bagus. Dia masih mengikutiku__,_' batin Minana yang masih merasakan _chakra_ Nueno yang tidak jauh didekat rumahnya.

'_Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Lebih baik aku menyampaikan apa ang dilakukan anak itu hari ini pada Hokage-sama dan meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk mengawasi anak itu selama dirumahnya__,_' pikir Nueno seraya melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

BOOF

Muncullah seseorang yang sama persis dengan Nueno a.k.a _bunshin_ Nueno. Sementara _b__unshin_ Nueno tetap mengawasi Minana yang berada di kediaman Uzumaki, Nueno asli pergi menyampaikan apa yang dia dapat hari ini.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Setelah masuk ke rumahnya, Minana langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

_'__Nueno-sensei... kau pikir kau bisa_ _mengintip kehidupan pribadiku, huh? Jangan bercanda. Tapi... kalau kau memang bersikeras mau melihatnya, silahkan saja,_' batin Minana.

Saat sedang tiduran di kasurnya, Minana mengingat-ngingat kembali... hal apa yang membuatnya percaya diri... percaya kalau penguntitnya itu tidak akan mendapatkan hal apapun tentang dirinya.

**-Flash Back-**

Minana berbelok kekanan, masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di Akademi. Dan tentu saja... Nueno tidak ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

'_Bagus. Dia tidak mengikutiku kedalam sini__,_' batin Minana seraya masuk kesalah satu wc yang tersedia.

'_Chi Bunshin no jutsu._' batin Minana seraya menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan sebuah _handseal_ saat didalam wc.

_Chi bunshin no jutsu_ atau _blood clone jutsu__... _hampir sama dengan _kage__bunshin no jutsu_. Namun, jurus ini menggunakan _chakra_ lebih banyak daripada saat menggunakan _kage__bunshin_. Lalu, ingatan dari _chi bunshin_ tidak akan kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Tidak seperti _kage bunshin_, _c__hi bunshin_ juga tidak akan menghilang walaupun dipukul. _Chi_ _bunshin_ akan menghilang begitu terkena serangan fatal atau si pengguna melakukan _handseal kai_.

Kemudian, muncullah sesosok yang sangat mirip atau identik sekali Minana. Dan tentu saja... saat _c__hi bunshin_ Minana muncul, Minana yang asli menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dan aura _chakra__-_nya. Karena Minana pikir, jika orang yang mengikutinya merupakan ninja tipe sensor, maka ia harus menghilangkan aura _chakra__-_nya agar _chakra_ Minana yang ada di kamar mandi hanya terasa 1 orang selesai, _b__unshin_ Minana keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sudah pasti, Nueno kembali melanjutkan misinya, yaitu mengikuti (_bunshin_) Minana.

Merasa lawannya sudah memakan umpan yang dibuatnya, Minana langsung pergi menuju tempat lapang yang berada di belakang desa (A/N: Tempat Naruto latihan jurus _Fuuton: __Rasenshuriken_) dengan tetap menghapus aura _chakra_-nya.

**-End Flash Back-**

* * *

**-Ditempat Minana asli-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai ditempat tujuannya. Begitu sampai, Minana langsung menaruh tasnya dan melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_."

Kemudian muncul _bunshin_ Minana yang jumlahnya kurang lebih 100 orang. Lalu Minana memulai kembali... latihan kontrol _chakra__-_nya. Dan tentu saja... sebelum memulai latihannya, Minana sudah memasang _k__ekkai_ agar _chakra_ dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui siapapun.

**-SkIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Tidak terasa hari sudah berganti malam. Terlihat bulan purnama yang sudah menjulang tinggi diatas langit. Lalu bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit juga terlihat sangat jelas. Ditempat Minana berlatih sekarang, yang semula berdiri 100 orang/_bunshin_, kini hanya tersisa 2 orang yang tergeletak karena kelelahan dan 1 orang yang berdiri dengan memegangi kedua lututnya... karena tidak kuat berdiri.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Aku...tidak kuat," 'BOOF' ucap kedua _bunshin_ Minana dan menghilang bersamaan dalam kepulan asap. Lalu hanya menyisakan Minana asli.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh" Desah napas Minana yang terengah-engah.

BRUUK

Karena terlalu lelah, Minana pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-**

Malam berganti pagi. Bulan yang semula dilangit, kini sudah berganti dengan mentari yang muncul dari timur. Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari tubuh gadis kecil berambut tahu kalau itu adalah Minana.

"Hmmm" gumam Minana yang sepertinya tidurnya terganggu karena sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya.

Lalu, perlahan mata Minana mulai terbuka. Menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna biru dan merah.

"Sepertinya aku pingsan lagi," gumam Minana pelan.

Kemudian Minana bangun dari posisi tidurnya bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya. Namun sebelum itu, Minana mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak didekatnya dan menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang ia pasang sebelumnya. Setelah beres, Minana menggunakan jurus _h__iraishin_-nya untuk pergi menuju rumahnya... atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Dalam sepersekian detik, Minana langsung di kamarnya. Satu detik setelah tiba di kamarnya, Minana langsung melakukan _handseal kai_ untuk menghilangkan _c__hi bunshin_-nya, agar _chakra_ yang didalam kamarnya ini hanya menyisakan 1 aura _chakra_ Minana.

"Untung aku sudah menempel _shuriken_ esku di kamar ini," gumam Minana pelan sambil melihat _shuriken_ es yang `tertempel` di langit-langit kamarnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minana melempar tasnya ke kasur. Setelah melempar tasnya, tanpa sadar, matanya melirik jam weker yang ada diatas bupet dekat kasurnya. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.40. Sedangkan Akademi mulai masuk pada pukul 8.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minana langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah mandi, Minana memakai pakaian bersih yang ia ambil dari gulungannya dengan model dan warna pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin. Tak lpa juga ia menyisir rambut merahnya. Begitu selesai dengan `acara bersih-bersih`, Minana langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari kepintu keluar. Saat membuka pintu, Minana sedikit heran karena pintunya tidak terkunci.

'_Kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?_' batin Minana karena ia tahu Kushina sudah tidak ada di rumah.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Minana langsung mengunci pintu rumahnya. Dan kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya anak kecil berlari menuju Akademi.

Melihat Minana sudah keluar dari kediamannya, _b__unshin_ Nueno yang tengah bersembunyi didekat rumah Minana, kini kembali mengikuti Minana.

* * *

**-Di Akademi-**

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

"Ah.. untung datang tepat waktu," seru Minana yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya.

Minana mulai melangkah masuk ke kelasnya... lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Minana sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ejekan murid lain yang mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Tomat Setan' (A/N: Kuroki gak tahu bahasa jepangnya tomat setan). Saat Minana sudah duduk, beberapa anak yang mulai menghampiri dirinya.

"Hei teman-teman, lihat!" seru anak itu pada teman-temannya yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ada tomat kedua nih dikelas kita," lanjut anak itu.

"Tapi, sepertinya tomat yang ini gak mirip dengan tomat yang disana tuh," ucap anak lain sambil menunjuk kearah Kushina.

Kushina yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja... mengacuhkan murid-murid yang mengelilingi Minana.

"Kau benar. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya Tomat setan?" ejek anak pertama tadi.

"Iya, iya. Kepalanya saja bulat dan rambutnya warna merah, terlihat seperti tomat. Matanya aneh, masa' warna-warni gitu. Apalagi matanya yang merah itu, kayak mata setan," ejek anak yang tadi menunjuk Kushina sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Minana.

Minana yang merasa rambut indahnya dipegang-pegang dengan kasar, langsung mencengkram tangan anak itu kuat-kuat.

"Ouch.. apa yang kau lakukan tomat setan!?" bentak anak yang tangannya dipegang oleh Minana

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau memberikan julukan aneh padaku! Tapi... kalau kau berani-berani menyentuh rambutku yang indah, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian!" ancam Minana yang mulai mengeluarkan aura dan tatapan _kill__ing_ _intent_-nya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minana langsung melepaskan tangan anak itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang rambutmu itu indah! Orang yang bilang rambutmu indah itu hanya orang-orang tolo–"

Minana langsung membekep mulut anak itu dengan tangannya `imut`nya.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya... orang yang bilang rambutku indah adalah kakakku. Dan tidak ada yang boleh menyebut kakakku bodoh atau tolol kecuali aku," Intimidasi Minana lagi. Kali ini, ia mengeluarkan _k__ill__ing_ _intents_ yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Anak itu hanya gemetar ketakutan. Ia mulai mencoba melepaskan tangan Minana yang membekap mulutnya. Minana yang melihat perlawanan anak itu malah membuat tangannya semakin kuat membekap mulut anak itu.

Nawaki yang sedari tadi diam saja, kini mulai bertindak... dengan memegang tangan Minana yang membekap mulut anak itu. Minana yang tahu maksud Nawaki, melepas tangannya dari wajah anak itu. Berhasil lepas dari `dekapan` Minana, anak tersebut langsung berlari ketempat duduknya... karena Nueno-_sensei_ sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

Sepertinya... Nueno tidak tahu kalau tadi beberapa muridnya ada yang bertengkar... atau mungkin berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan kejadian barusan? Begitu Nueno berdiri didepan kelas, ia langsung membagikan kertas yang bertuliskan soal-soal yang ia janjikan kemarin.

Minana yang melihat kertas yang kini berada ditangannya, hanya memandang kosong pada soal-soal yang berjejer diatas secarik kertas tersebut. Baginya, soal-soal seperti ini teramat sangat mudah... semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Karena dimasa depan... ia adalah murid jenius nomor 2 setelah Sasuke saat di Akademi dulu. Dan juga merupakan mantan wakil ketua _anbu_ saat di masa depan atau kehidupan sebelumnya.

**_-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-_**

Setelah semua murid selesai mengerjakan ujian, Nuenopun mengoreksi ujian yang dikerjakan muridnya.

'_Hmm__,__ ternyata __dia__ pintar juga__,_' batin Nueno saat mengoreksi kertas ujian Minana.

Setelah dikoreksi, Nueno langsung menyebutkan hasilnya.

Namikaze Minato ... 10  
Minana ... 10  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
(Murid lain) ... ?  
Senju Nawaki ... 4  
Uzumaki Kushina ... 3  
(Murid Lain) ... ?

Dst..

"WOW Minana,.. tidak kusangka ada yang bisa menyamai otak jenius Minato. Padahal kau anak baru," kata Nawaki yang sedikit iri dengan Minana.

Minato yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menyahut kata-kata Nawaki.

"Kalau kau ingin sepintar diriku, kau harus lebih banyak membaca buku, Nawaki," ujar Minato bangga.

"Aku tidak memujimu kok, huh!" seru Nawaki yang cemberut karena penuturan Minato.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan kedua anak yang ada didekatnya. Lalu menaruh kepalanya dimeja mencoba untuk tidur.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

"Untuk pelajaran hari ini kita selesai sampai disini. Sampai besok semuanya," kata Nueno sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Minana segera memasukkan buku-bukunya ketasnya. Setelah itu, Minana menghampiri Kushina.

"Nih," ujar Minana seraya meletakkan sebuah kunci diatas meja Kushina. "Lain kali jangan lupa mengunci pintunya. Dan aku sudah punya duplikat kuncinya," lanjut Minana seraya meninggalkan Kushina yang sedang memikirkan ucapan Minana barusan.

Begitu Minana keluar dari kelasnya, lagi-lagi Nueno membuntutinya. Sedangkan sikap Minana pada `pengikutnya`, tentu saja melakukan cara yang sama untuk mengecoh penguntitnya untuk pergi ketempat latihannya kemarin dan melanjutkan latihannya untuk menyempurnakan kontrol _chakra_-nya.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ ini juga diedit. Tapi gak beda-beda amat sama yang sebelumnya. Untuk guru Minana yang Nueno-_sensei_ itu, itu nama dari _chara anime_ 'Jigoku sensei Nube' (Karena kuroki gak pandai mendeskripsikan ciri-ciri seseorang). Yang pernah nonton atau baca komiknya pasti tahu. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah google. Oh iya, menurut _reader-san_ gimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Kalau ada kata yang salah, Kuroki minta maaf karena kuroki hanya manusia binasa (yang bener 'manusia biasa' kuroki #plak, dilempar mouse), kalau ceritanya kurang bagus, tolong berikanlah pendapat kalian, Karena Kuroki bener-bener super duper _newbie_ dalam membuat cerita (Kuroki Lebay banget deh). Agar Kuroki bisa memperbaiki kesalahan Kuroki dan bisa membuatnya semenarik mungkin. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa.


	5. Chapter 5: Ingatan Masa Lalu

A/N: Akhirnya~ UN selesai juga. Bebas. Sekarang tinggal mikirin SBMPTN aja (Curhat sedikit gak apa-apa ya). Maaf baru bisa apdetnya (baca: _update_-nya) karena gara-gara UN. Dah 2 minggu lebih ya gak apdet. Dan tentu saja, tak lupa Kuroki mengatakan terimakasih untuk _reader-san_ yang masih mau membaca fic buatan kuroki ini. ^_^

Karena ada yang bilang untuk tidak menjelaskan tentang kehidupan Minana di Akademi, jadi Kuroki tidak akan menjelaskannya. Dan Kuroki cuma mau kasih tahu kalau:

...

"Hatake Sakumo mendapat julukan _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_ karena berhasil memukul mundur pasukan _shinobi_ Suna dan membunuh orang tua Sasori saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-2. Dan saat itu umur Sasori baru 7 tahun. Kemudian 4 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-2 berakhir.

Namun, 10 tahun kemudian, dimulailah lagi Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-3. Yang mana kali ini Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-3 disebabkan oleh _Sandaime_ _Kazekage_ yang tiba-tiba menghilang (tahukan siapa yang melakukannya). Dan 90% _shinobi_ yang ada di Suna pada mencari _Kazekage_ mereka yang hilang. Iwa yang mengetahui Sunagakure sedang melemah akibat _Kazekage_ yang hilang dan pertahanan desa yang juga lemah, kemudian menyerang Sunagakure. Dan akhirnya... dimulailah perang antara Iwa dan Suna. Namun karena perang mereka yang tak kunjung usai, Konoha ikut mengambil tindakan untuk menetralkan kedua negara tersebut, tapi... lama-kelamaan konoha malah ikut terlibat dengan perang itu.

Sementara Kirigakure hanya diam saja... lebih tepatnya belum mengambil tindakan atas perang yang dilakukan Iwa, Suna, Konoha selama ini. Mereka hanya menaruh _s__hinobi-shinobi_ mereka di perbatas _Mizu no Kuni_. Sedangkan Kumo sama seperti Kirigakure... tidak mengambil tindakan. Atau mungkin hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang salah satu atau ke 3 negara besar tersebut.

Lalu saat Minana, Kushina, dan lain-lain (?) berumur 7 tahun... itu adalah saat dimana Jiraiya cs bertarung dengan Hanzo dan mendapat gelar _sannin_. Dan saat Jiraiya cs ingin kembali Konoha, Jiraiya cs bertemu dengan Yahiko, Konan, Nagato. Sejak saat itu, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk melatih Yahiko cs menjadi ninja (_Reader-san_ tahu, kan?)."

...

Yah cuma mau ngasih tahu itu aja... atau lebih tepatnya, itu cerita sejarahnya versi Kuroki (habisnya yang milik mbah Masashi, tidak terlalu detail). Dan sudah pasti, _Time-Line_ cerita ini saat Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ Ke-3. Ok, selamat membaca.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_****: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

****Pembuat fic: Kuroki****

.

**Cuplikan **_**Chapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Uzumaki Minana. Ah bukan, tapi namanya sekarang hanya Minana, tanpa nama marganya. Hubungan Minana dan Kushina jadi semakin buruk setelah Minana mengatakan hal itu didepan kelas dan pada Kushina. Karena hal itu pula, Sandaime menyuruh salah satu _anbu_-nya membuntuti Minana untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya Minana. Karena Minana tidak memberitahu alasannya menghilangkan nama marganya... dan juga alasan lain...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ingatan Masa Lalu**

**-POV Minana-**

Tidak terasa aku sudah tinggal didunia ini selama 2 tahun. Dan diumurku yang 9 tahun ini, aku sudah menjadi _genin_. Sedangkan Minato, Kushina, Nawaki, dll... masih di Akademi. Hal yang kulakukan selama 2 tahun ini hanya datang kesekolah, makan, dan latihan. Akan kuceritakan.

Setelah selesai belajar di Akademi, seperti biasa... aku langsung pergi ketempat latihanku. Dan sudah pasti, sebelum aku pergi ketempat latihanku, aku meninggalkan 1 buah _chi bunshin_ di desa untuk mengecoh Nueno-_sensei_ yang selalu membuntutiku.

Untuk melatih kontrol _chakra__-_ku, aku membutuhkan waktu selama 6 bulan. Waktu yang sangat lama hanya untuk melatih kontrol _chakra_, padahal sudah menggunakan jurus _kage__bunshin_ agar latihanku tidak banyak makan waktu. Tapi masalahnya, saat aku sedang latihan kontrol _chakra_, entah kenapa _chakra_ Kurama-_chan_ tiba-tiba ikut keluar. Padahal sudah kubilang berapa kali padanya agar tidak mengganggu latihanku, tapi dia bilang bla bla bla. Seharusnya aku latihan kontrol _chakra_, tapi yang kulakukan hanya menekan _chakra_ Kurama-_chan_ agar aku tidak hilang kendali. Tapi walaupun butuh waktu lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menyempurnakan kontrol _chakra__-_ku hingga _perfect_.

Setelah berhasil menyempurnakan kontrol _chakra__-_ku, aku melatih kembali jurus-jurus yang kukuasai dimasa depan atau kehidupanku sebelumnya. Jujur saja, sangat sulit sekali melatih kembali jurus-jurusku dengan tubuh anak kecil seperti ini. Tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil menguasainya kembali dalam waktu 1 tahun, walaupun, ada beberapa jurusku yang belum bisa kukuasai kembali,sih... karena tubuhku belum kuat untuk menggunakan jurus-jurus itu. Jurus yang belum bisa kukuasai kembali, yaitu Elemen es: Jurus pembekuan Level 2, Elemen es: Jurus Lingkaran es, dan Elemen air: Canon Rasengan.

Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2 adalah jurus yang akan mengubah apapun yang ku sentuh menjadi seperti es. Bisa kugunakan tanpa handseal ataupun menyebut nama jurusnya. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa kugunakan adalah tubuh mungilku tidak cukup kuat menahan dingin yang luar biasa akibat menggunakan jurus ini. Kalau aku memaksa mencoba menguasai Jurus pembekuan Level 2 dengan tubuh anak kecil ini, bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan akibat menggunakan jurus ini.

Jurus selanjutnya adalah Elemen es: Jurus Lingkaran es. Ini adalah jurus pertahanan terkuat yang kumiliki. Jurus ini akan membekukan apapun yang bergerak disekitarku dan berada dalam radius 7 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Jadi, tanah yang berada disekitar tempatku berdiri tidak akan membeku, kecuali... kalau tanahnya bergerak. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa kugunakan sama dengan Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2.

Yang terakhir adalah _Suiton:__ Canon Rasengan_. Jurus buatanku yang menggabungkan _chakra_ airku dengan _rasengan_. Alasan kenapa tidak bisa menggunakannya karena tangan kecilku tidak kuat menahan bola air yang berukuran bola basket itu. Bahkan, saat aku memaksa mencoba menguasai jurus itu, aku hampir kehilangan tangan kananku karena semua tulang-tulang yang di tangan kananku retak akibat menggunakan jurus itu. Dan 6 bulan sisanya aku habiskan untuk latihan Taijutsu.

...

Tahun pertama belajar di Akademi, aku merupakan anak terpintar, bahkan lebih pintar dibanding Minato. Tapi, aku adalah anak terpayah kalau menggunakan jurus ninja. Yah wajar saja karena saat itu kontrol _chakra__-_ku buruk sekali. Namun, 6 bulan setelah aku menguasai kontrol _chakra_, aku tetap berpura-pura bersikap payah dalam menggunakan jurus ninja. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya, saat aku berpura-pura payah, Nueno-_sensei_ bisa tahu kalau aku saat itu bohong. Mau tidak mau... ya aku harus melakukan apa yang disuruhnya, `tidak berpura-pura`.

Ditahun kedua aku belajar di Akademi (lebih tepatnya saat kenaikan kelas), ternyata aku sekelas dengan orang tua _rookie_ 12\. Sepertinya dimasa ini, murid-murid yang naik kelas, isi murid dikelasnya akan dirombak lagi.

Tidak hanya itu, sejak ditahun kedua ini pengawasan Nueno-_sensei_ terhadapku jadi tidak seketat ditahun pertama. Selesai belajar ditahun kedua ini, Nueno-_sensei_ meluluskanku karena menurutnya aku termasuk anak yang sudah ahli menggunakan jurus ninja. Apalagi, sekarang sedang perang... dan Konoha sedang membutuhkan tentara untuk memenangkan perang ini. Setelah aku lulus, Nueno-_sensei_ tidak mengawasiku lagi. Yah mungkin kakek Hokage sudah puas... atau lebih tepatnya, yang ditemukannya tentangku hanya sikapku yang alim.

...

Sekarang ini, aku sedang menunggu guru pembimbingku. Dan mungkin... aku adalah satu-satunya kelompok _genin_ yang terdiri dari 1 orang saja. Yaah mungkin karena aku berasal dari masa depan. Yang seharusnya, aku memang tidak ada didunia ini.

"Fuuh." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napasku karena bosan menunggu.

**-End ****of Minana ****POV-**

BOOF

Tiba-tiba didepan Minana muncul kepulan asap. Setelah asap itu menghilang, terlihat seorang _shinobi_ Konoha memakai rompi _chunnin_ atau _jounin_ dan baju dibagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah. Lalu rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Minana dengan nada kesal.

"Ayolah, aku hanya terlambat 5 menit," ucap _shinobi_ itu santai.

'_Orang ini mirip Kakashi-sensei__. Atau lebih tepatnya... mata onyx dan rambut putihnya,_' batin Minana. "Kalau aku berada dimedan perang, aku pasti sudah mati karena bala bantuannya datang terlambat," ucap Minana dengan ekspresi yang masih kesal.

"Maaf deh maaf. Jangan marah ya. Aku tidak akan telat lagi," kata ninja itu membungkuk memohon pada Minana.

Minana hanya diam saja melihat tingkah guru pembimbingnya itu.

"Muridku hanya kau seorang saja ya?... Umm, baiklah, sekarang kau pergilah ke Training Ground 7. Aku akan menunggu disana," 'BOOF' ucap ninja itu dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

_'Jadi_, _senseiku_ _adalah_ _Konoha_ _no_ _Shiroi_ _kiba_, _ya?_ _Hatake Sakumo_,' batin Minana seraya menghilang juga... dengan jurus _hiraishin_ level 4-nya (A/N: yang pasti, jurus ini hampir mirip dengan _Hiraishin_ yang biasanya dipakai Minato. Hanya saja... yah keterangan lebih lengkap ada dibawah).

* * *

**-Training Ground 7-**

Minana sudah tiba ditempat ia berjanjian dengan _sensei__-_nya. Ia memerhatikan tempat ini, mencari keberadaan _sensei__-_nya. Tapi sepertinya... Sakumo belum datang.

'_Seperti biasa, tempat ini selalu sepi. __Dan a__pa aku terlalu cepat?_' pikir Minana yang masih memerhatikan tempat ini.

BOOF!

Beberapa detik setelah memikirkan hal itu, tiba-tiba didepan Minana muncul kepulan asap dan menunjukkan seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Kau terlambat lagi, _sensei_," ejek Minana.

Mata Sakumo sedikit melebar melihat Minana yang sudah berada didepannya. Minana yang melihat ekspresi kaget Sakumo hanya sedikit menyeringai. Namun seringaiannya tidak terlihat jelas karena ekspresi datarnya.

'_Cepat sekali. Apa dia bisa menggunakan shunshin?_' batin Sakumo yang masih sedikit kaget. "Maaf aku terlambat lagi," kata Sakumo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sekarang... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Minana datar.

"Untuk hari ini... Kita perkenalan saja," kata Sakumo sambil tersenyum.

"Huh! Kalau ingin perkenalan, harusnya kau cari tempat dimana kita bisa duduk, donk," dengus Minana sambil memerhatikan tempat ini karena tidak ada bangku untuk duduk.

"Kan bisa duduk dibawah," jawab Sakumo seketemunya.

"Gak elit," komen Minana.

Lalu, Minana melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"Elemen es: jurus bangku es," ucap Minana.

Lalu, muncullah 2 buah bangku taman yang saling berhadapan dan terbuat dari es. Mata Sakumo melebar lagi melihat apa yang yang dilakukan Minana barusan.

'_Padahal baru lulus di__ari A__kademi, tapi__...__ sudah bisa menggunakan kekkei genkai dan juga shunshin. Sebenarnya siapa dia?_' pikir Sakumo seraya menatap menyelidik pada Minana.

Lalu Sakumo dan Minana duduk dibangku yang tadi dibuat Minana. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak antara 1 sampai 2 meter.

"Aku pikir bangku ini terbuat dari es. Tapi kenapa tidak dingin?" tanya Sakumo yang heran setelah duduk di bangku itu.

"Aku bisa menghilangkan sifat es, seperti sifat es yang dingin, licin dan sebagainya. Hei, bukannya kita mau berkenalan?" kata Minana datar seperti biasanya.

"Ah Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Sakumo. Hobiku berlatih. Aku suka keluargaku. Yang kubenci adalah perang. Dan impianku, ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku," kata Sakumo sambil tersenyum pada Minana. "Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Sakumo.

"Namaku Minana. Hal apa yang kusuka bukan urusanmu. Hal yang aku benci ada banyak, salah satunya menunggu. Aku tidak punya impian, tapi aku memiliki tujuan. Dan apa tujuanku... _well_, kau tidak perlu tahu, _sensei_,"ucap Minana datar.

Sakumo hanya _s__we__a__tdrop_ mendengar ucapan Minana.

'_Sikapnya tertutup sekali. Dan jurus-jurusnya, terlalu hebat untuk dikuasai anak seusianya. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya__,_' pikir Sakumo yang masih sedikit curiga dengan Minana.

"Minana, sikapmu dingin sekali, sih? Seperti jurusmu," ujar Sakumo melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu, _sensei_?" tanya Minana datar.

"Sedikit sih. Oh iya, besok datanglah kesini pagi-pagi sekali. Karena aku ingin memberi _surprise_ untukmu," kata Sakumo yang tersenyum.

"Hn," respon Minana singkat.

"Baiklah, sampai besok," 'BOOF' kata Sakumo lalu menghilang lagi dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat _sensei_-nya sudah pergi, Minana langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melakukan sebuah _handseal_ dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Kai_," ucap Minana.

Kemudian, bangku taman yang tadi dibuat Minana... hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan salju yang berterbangan kelangit. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minanapun kembali ke rumahnya dengan jurus _h__iraishin__-_nya.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Minana sudah tiba di rumahnya... atau lebih tepatnya, di kamarnya.

"Hoaam~. Ngantuk banget. Coba 'ah tidur. Siapa tahu kali ini bisa tidur,"kata Minana seraya menutup hordeng jendelanya.

Minanapun langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Pakaian yang semula serba hitam, kini sudah berganti dengan baju tidur berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang berwarna kuning (A/N: Cara ganti baju Minana hampir mirip dengan cara Erza Scarlet mengganti baju besinya. Yang di_anime_ Fairy Tail).

Gara-gara mata iblisnya, waktu tidur Minana jadi tidak menentu. Paling cepat biasanya 2 hari sekali Minana baru bisa tidur… dan paling lama baru bisa tidur setelah 1 minggu. Tapi tidak menentu juga, sih. Karena, walaupun merasa ngantuk sekali, tapi kalau mata iblis `tidak mengizinkannya tidur`, tetap saja Minana tidak akan tidur walau memejamkan matanya. Kali ini, ia hanya mencoba-coba saja... siapa tahu bisa tidur. Karena sudah 4 hari ia belum tidur.

...

...

...

**-Medan Perang-**

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGAMBIL KURAMA!" teriak remaja yang diselimuti chakra merah kekuningan.

"Percuma saja. Karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya," seru pria yang sedang menarik para bijuu dengan rantai yang keluar dari tangannya.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGAMBIL KYUUBI DARI NARU-_NII-CHAN_, MADARA!" teriak gadis berambut merah dan berpakaian serba hitam sambil melompat dan mengayunkan pedang es yang dialiri chakra angin ke rantai itu.

TRANG

Mata gadis itu melebar ketika melihat rantai itu tidak tergores sedikitpun karena serangannya.

"Benarkan kataku,"ucap pria berambut panjang yang memiliki mata _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ yang kita tahu kalau itu adalah Madara.

Kyuubipun berhasil diekstrak dari tubuh Naruto. Dan tubuh Naruto langsung terlempar entah kemana.

"NARU-_NII-CHAN_!" teriak gadis berambut merah yang kita tahu itu adalah Minana.

Melihat kakaknya terlempar, Minana langsung menghilang dari tempat ia berdiri. Lalu muncul didekat Naruto. Minana menangkap tubuh Naruto yang melayang diatas permukaan tanah. Begitu menangkap tubuh Naruto, Minana kembali menghilang... kemudian muncul diatas pasir yang melayang didekat dirinya. Lalu meletakkan tubuh Naruto diatas pasir tersebut.

"Kyuubi bilang, untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, kita harus memasukkan _chakra_ kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Yondaime Hokage pada Naruto," kata pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri didekat Minana.

"Yondaime Hokage, huh?" komen Minana setelah mendengarkan penuturan pemuda berambut merah a.k.a Gaara yang ada didekatnya

"Iya. Lalu Minana, bisakah kau membawa Sakura kemari? Untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto sekarang." pinta Gaara pada Minana.

Tanpa menjawab permintaan Gaara, Minana langsung melacak keberadaan _chakra_ Sakura. Setelah menemukan keberadaan Sakura, Minana langsung melakukan sebuah _handseal_ dengan tangan kanannya seraya mengucapkan, "Jurus _Hiraishin_ Level 4."

Jurus _Hiraishin_ Level 4 adalah jurus _teleport_ yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang kau ketahui lokasinya ketempat yang kau inginkan (tentu saja tempat lokasi memindahkannya juga harus tahu koordinatnya). Dan jurus ini bisa dilakukan tanpa memakai tanda seperti Jurus _Hiraishin_ Level 3 (A/N: Penjelasan Jurus _Hiraishin_ Level 3 nanti saja). Bisa dibilang, jurus _Hiraishin_ Level 4 ini seperti jurus _hiraishin_ biasa tanpa perlu tanda segel.

Satu detik setelah mengucapkan nama jurunya, didepan Minana dan Gaara muncullah sosok Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia berada beberapa puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah.

"Sakura, tolong periksa keadaan Naruto," pinta Gaara pada Sakura yang sepertinya masih terkejut.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu, menghilangkan kagetnya dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Denyut jantungnya lemah sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja. Sekarang, kita harus ketempat Yondaime Hokage," kata Minana yang juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Minanapun melempar _shuriken_ es yang dialiri _chakra_ anginnya ketempat sumber _chakra_ Yondaime Hokage. Merasa _shuriken__-_nya sudah menancap ditempat tujuannya, Minana, dan semua yang ada diatas pasir Gaara, menghilang dari tempat dia melayang tadi.

* * *

**-Ditempat Pertarungan Kakashi-**

Kakashi dan Yondaime Hokage yang sedari tadi memasang kuda-kuda siaga, kini sedikit terkejut... karena melihat _shuriken_ es yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya.

"Bukankah ini–"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kakashi kembali terkejut melihat Minana, Gaara, Sakura, dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat _shuriken_ es yang tadi menancap. Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Kakashi dan Yondaime Hokage terkejut, tapi yang mereka kagetkan adalah... Naruto yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Kakashi dan Minato bersamaan.

"Yondaime Hokage, Kyuubi yang didalam tubuh Naruto bilang padaku, `untuk menolong Naruto, kita harus memasukkan _chakra_ kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhmu kedalam tubuh Naruto`," jelas Gaara pada Minato.

Minatopun mengangguk mengerti... mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Lalu Minato mulai mentransfer _chakra_ Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Naruto.

SYIIUUT

Mata Minato dan Minana melebar ketika melihat Zetsu Hitam yang tiba-tiba mengambil _chakra_ Kyuubi entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kalian lengah," tutur Zetsu Hitam.

"Kembalikan _chakra_ Kyuubi itu!" _glare_ Minana pada Zetsu hitam yang menempel ditubuh Obito.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menempel ditubuh orang itu, Zetsu," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada beberapa meter di belakang Kakashi.

"Madara-_sama_," kata zetsu hitam tenang.

Semua yang berada disitu sangat terkejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga mereka, kecuali Minana dan Zetsu hitam yang sudah menyadarinya. Kemudian mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Bisa dilihat, sosok Madara. Namun, Madara yang ini tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin dia terlihat seperti... _Rikudo Sannin_.

"Madara-_sama_, aku berhasil mengambil sisa _chakra_ Kyuubi dari mereka," ujar Zetsu Hitam.

Lalu Zetsu Hitampun mencoba keluar dari tubuh Obito. Kakashi, Minana, dan Minato yang melihat hal itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda mereka kembali. Sontak, Zetsu Hitam kembali menempel ditubuh Obito.

"H-Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Zetsu hitam tiba-tiba dan entah pada siapa.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Zetsu hitam atau tubuh Obito terlihat sempoyongan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan _chakra_ Kyuubi, Madara," tutur suara yang berasal dari Obito. (Itu memang suara Obito).

Entah apa yang dilakukan Obito, tapi sepertinya ia berhasil mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya.

"Hoo... Jadi kau masih punya tenaga ya, Obito?" kata Madara meremehkan.

"Ya begitulah. Dan aku akan memberikan _chakra_ Kyuubi ini pada Naruto. Dia sudah membuatku sadar. Dengan kata-katanya, dia berhasil mengembalikanku ke Uchiha Obito yang dulu," ujar Obito.

"Apa itu benar? Kau akan memberikan _chakra_ Kyuubi pada Naru-_nii-chan_?" tanya Minana tapi masih dengan nada datar.

"Ya," jawab Obito.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," ucap Madara yang mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lewat begitu saja!" tantang Minana seraya berjalan mendekati Madara.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan memegang pundak Minana.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Minana? Itu terlalu berbahaya," kata Minato yang memegang pundak Minana dengan sebelah tangannya yang tersisa.

Minana hanya diam saja. Lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan," ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan tangannya kearah tangan Kanan Minato yang hilang, tapi tanpa menoleh kearah Minato.

Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan adalah jurus gabungan dari elemen air dan jikukan (jutsu time-space). Yang mana akan mengembalikan keadaan tubuh seseorang... kekeadaan sebelum tubuh itu terluka (A/N: Jurusnya hampir sama dengan teknik penyembuhan Inoue Orihime dalam _anime_ Bleach). Berlaku juga untuk mengembalikan benda yang hancur atau rusak. Dan tentu saja... jurus ini punya kelemahannya (penjelasan kelemahannya di _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya saja).

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kanan Minato yang hilang... kini kembali kekeadaan seperti semula. Minato sedikit terkejut melihat jurus Minana barusan. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana kembali berjalan kearah Madara. Kali ini langkahnya terhenti lagi... karena sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, Minana. Terlalu berbahaya bertarung melawan Madara sendirian," ucap Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana yang datang entah dari mana.

Minana tersenyum sinis, mendengar ucapan Lucky.

"Ayah, kau bilang? Heh! jangan bercanda Luck. Orang yang sudah menyegel seekor monster didalam tubuh anaknya sendiri, orang yang sudah meembuat anaknya menderita... dia..." Minana yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya, "...TIDAK PANTAS DIPANGGIL AYAH...!"

Minato yang mendengar hal itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu kalau yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu sudah membuat kedua anakknya menderita. Dan dia tahu... apapun yang akan dikatakannya sekarang... malah akan membuat Minana semakin marah.

"Walaupun Naru-_n__ii-__c__han_ sudah memaafkanmu..." Minana memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU JUGA SUDAH MEMAAFKANMU!"

Kemudian, Minana menggigit jempolnya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan melakukan beberapa _handseal_ dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU__!_"

BOOF!

Dari kepulan asap itu, muncul sesuatu seperti naga berwarna hitam yang besarnya seukuran Akamaru (Akamaru yang sudah besar) dan panjangnya kurang lebih 2 meter dan matanya berwarna merah seperti Lucky (A/N: bentuk Naganya itu sama dengan naga yang diiklan Bear Brand, susu beruang yang kalengan putih itu).

"Minana, ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," ucap Naga itu.

"Kuroi, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini, Minana?" tanya Naga yang bernama Kuroi itu.

"Ya," jawab Minana singkat. "Oh iya Kuroi, tolong singkirkan tangan orang ini dariku," lanjut Minana dengan nada dingin.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Minana, Kuroi langsung menyerang tangan Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana. Lucky yang melihat hal itu melepaskan pegangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi, karena gerakan Lucky kurang cepat, Kuroi langsung menyerang tangan Lucky yang memegang tangan Minana tadi. Namun, Saat Kuroi mencoba menyerang Lucky, ia hanya tembus atau melewati tangan Lucky, tidak ada serangan kontak fisik.

"Hah! Apa itu? Itu `hewan peliharaanmu`, Minana? Haha, upikir akan sekuat apa _kuchiyose_ yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan itu. Tapi ternyata... dia tidak ada apa-apanya," ejek Lucky (seperti biasa).

Kuroi merupakan _Kuchiyose_ milik Minana yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk pada Lucky... yang biasanya tahu seluk beluk kekuatan Minana.

Namun, beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba Lucky terlihat sempoyongan dan akhirnya jatuh. Minato yang berada disampingnya, menyanggap tubuh Lucky yang akan jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucky?" tanya Minato.

Mata Lucky melebar ketika ia hanya merasakan _chakra_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya tinggal sedikit. "`Hosh`.. `hosh`.. d-dia... menghisap _chakra_-ku...`hosh`... `hosh`," jawab Lucky yang terengah-engah karena _chakra_-nya...

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, Kuroipun kembali ke sisi Minana.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan itu, Minana? Kau tahu kan kalau kau menyentuh tubuhku–"

"Aku tahu kok," potong Minana sebelum Kuroi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Kuroi.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kuroi menghampiri Minana dan menyentuh tangan Minana. Lalu Kuroi masuk ketubuh Minana. Setelah masuk ketubuh Minana, tiba-tiba pakaian Minana berubah menjadi jubah hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga sebuah pedang hitam ditangan kanannya (A/N: Pedang hitamnya itu sama dengan pedang milik Kirito yang warna hitam dalam _anime_ Sword Art Online. Dan bentuk jubah hitamnya sama dengan model baju saat Naruto dalam mode senjutsu).

"Obito, cepat berikan _chakra_ Kyuubi pada Naru-_nii_-_chan_!" perintah Minana.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," kata Madara seraya melemparkan bola hitam yang mengitari tubuhnya kearah Obito.

Minana yang melihat itu langsung menepis bola hitam tersebut dengan pedangnya. Bukannya bola hitam dan pedang Minana harusnya berbenturan, tapi bola itu hanya melewati pedang Minana... atau hanya menembus pedang Minana.

Namun, entah apa yang terjadi. Setelah bola hitam itu menembus pedang Minana, bola yang di tepis Minana tadi berubah menjadi abu.

'_Begitu rupanya. Jadi kemampuan naga itu adalah mengeluarkan chakra dari tempatnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada bola dan ninja mata iblis itu. Kalau seperti itu, aku tidak boleh menyentuh pedang itu. Dan menunggu sampai chakra bocah itu habis._' pikir Madara yang memerhatikan _chakra_ Minana yang berkurang dengan _sharingan_-nya.

Minana melesat kearah Madara dan menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Madara. Madara yang melihat itu menghindar kesamping. Melihat serangannya tidak berhasil, Minana menebaskan pedangnya keleher Madara. Tapi lagi-lagi Madara berhasil menghindarinya. Setelah menghindar, Madara berlari menjauhi Minana.

Melihat Madara menjauhinya, Minana melesat kearah Madara dengan kecepatan penuh dan berhasil berada didepan Madara. Kemudian Minana kembali menyerang Madara dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ketubuh Madara secara bertubi-tubi, tapi Madara terus menghindari serangan Minana.

* * *

"Apa kau melihat itu Kakashi?" kata Obito yang sedang memberikan _chakra_ Kyuubi pada Naruto tapi pandangannya kearah pertarungan Minana.

"Iya. _Chakra_ Minana berkurang secara drastis. Padahal dia tidak menggunakan _chakra_ pada serangannya," jawab Kakashi yang juga heran melihat _chakra_ Minana yang berkurang dengan _s__haringan_-nya.

"_Chakra__-_nya mulai berkurang saat naga itu masuk ketubuh Minana," kata Obito.

"Apa mungkin Kuroi menyerap _chakra__-_nya?" tanya Kakashi pada Obito.

"Tidak... _Chakra_-nya berkurang bukan karena diserap oleh naga itu... tapi dikeluarkan," ujar Lucky yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Naga itu tidak punya bentuk fisik... atau lebih tepatnya tidak memiliki wujud," Lanjut Lucky.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura yang mulai pusing mendengarkan penjelasan Lucky yang berbelit-belit.

"Naga bodoh itu tidak bisa menyentuh benda atau apapun yang ada didunia ini, tapi... dia hanya bisa menyentuh _chakra_ murni. Seperti yang dia lakukan padaku, `dia tidak menyentuh tanganku, tapi saat dia melewati tanganku, _chakra_-ku juga ikut keluar bersamanya`. Seperti saat Minana menebas bola hitam milik Madara dengan pedang dari tubuh naga itu, yang dia tebas sebenarnya adalah _chakra_ yang ada dalam bola itu," jelas Lucky panjang lebar dengan pose berpikir.

"Jadi, intinya?" tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit bingung.

"Hmph, bukannya sudah kujelaskan?" kata Lucky sambil memegangi keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing melihat reaksi Sakura yang lamban.

'_Penjelasanmu itu terlalu bertele-tele tahu__,_' umpat Sakura.

"Dengan kata lain, Naga bodoh itu akan melenyapkan _chakra_ yang disentuhnya." lanjut Lucky.

"Maksudmu, _chakra_ Minana berkurang akibat tubuh Kuroi yang menyentuh tubuhnya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Lucky simpel.

"Eh tunggu dulu, kalau tubuh naga hitam itu seperti _kamui_-ku, kenapa Minana bisa memegangnya?" tanya Obito yang sedikit heran.

"Mana kutahu. Tapi yang jelas tubuh naga bodoh itu tidak seperti jurusmu yang bisa mematerialkan kembali tubuhmu," jawab Lucky.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Minana menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Kuroi? Bukankah itu tidak menguntungkannya?" tanya Kakashi yang masih sedikit bingung.

"Untuk mengeluarkan _chakra_ juubi yang didalam tubuh Madara," jawab Lucky. "Kecepatan naga itu tidak setingkat dengan Madara. Karena itu, Minana menyatukan tubuhnya dengan naga itu agar bisa mengeluarkan juubi dari tubuh Madara menggunakan kemampuan naga itu," lanjut Lucky yang masih memerhatikan pertarungan Minana dengan mata iblisnya.

"Kenapa kau pikir Minana bergabung dengan Kuroi karena ingin mengeluarkan Juubi dari dalam tubuh Madara?" tanya Sakura yang masih heran dengan perkataan Lucky.

"Memang ada kemungkinan lain?" tanya balik Lucky.

"..."

* * *

Minana terus menyerang Madara secepat mungkin, tapi Madara terus menghindari setiap serangannya. Melihat semua serangannya tidak berhasil, Minana membuat 4 _shuriken_ es dari tangannya dan melemparnya kearah Madara.

'_Apa dia bermaksud menggunakan jurus __h__iraishin?_' Batin Madara yang melihat _s__huriken_ yang ada pada Minana.

Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya pada _shuriken_ esnya dan melemparnya kearah Madara. Madara yang melihat itu mengarahkan bola hitamnya ke arah _shuriken_ es Minana. Dan _shuriken_ Minana pun hancur.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Minana sudah muncul disamping Madara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu, Minana langsung menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Madara.

SYUUT

Madara yang menyadarinya langsung menghindar, walaupun ujung pedang Minana `mengenai` tubuhnya. Namun tepat disaat Madara `sedang` menghindari serangan Minana, Madara mengarahkan 3 bola hitamnya kearah Minana. Minana hanya membiarkan bola hitam itu mengenainya.

Kini jarak Madara dan Minana berkisar 20 meter. Madara berhasil menghindari serangan Minana, walaupun _chakra_ Madara juga berkurang karena bersentuhan dengan pedang Minana.

Lalu Madara melihat kearah musuhnya, melihat apakah `_godoudama_`-nya mengenai Minana. Namun, Mata Madara sedikit melebar ketika melihat ke 3 _godoudama_ yang ia arahkan ke Minana tadi berubah menjadi abu setelah menyentuh jubah Minana.

'_Begitu. Jadi jubah itu juga berasal dari naga itu ya?_' batin Madara yang memperhatikan Minana.

Melihat serangan mereka yang tidak mengenai lawan didepannya, mereka memutuskan untuk menganalisa apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya.

'_Ukh sial... Hosh...Hosh...Padahal sedikit lag__i,_' umpat Minana yang mulai kelelahan karena kehabisan banyak _chakra_.

'_Sebentar lagi... chakra bocah itu akan habis__,_' pikir Madara yang memerhatikan Minana.

'_Sial... semua seranganku bisa dihindarinya. Apa aku masih kurang cepat? Ugh sial.. chakraku hampir habis. Kalau begitu aku akan menyerangnya dengan cara ini__,_' pikir Minana seraya bersiap-siap.

Kemudian Minana kembali melempar 1 buah _shuriken_ es kearah Madara. Setelah melempar _shuriken_-nya, Minana melakukan beberapa _handseal_. "_Shuriken, t__ajuu kage__bunshin__ no jutsu__!_"

_Shuriken_ es yang semula hanya 1 kini jumlahnya menjadi sangat banyak.

_'Dia bermaksud menggunakan jurus __h__iraishin dengan melempar benda itu, ya?_' pikir Madara seraya menangkis _shuriken_ es itu dengan mengarahkan bola hitamnya.

Minana yang melihat itu langsung berada didekat bola hitam itu dengan _hiraishin__-_nya dan menebas bola itu hingga berubah menjadi abu. Dan _shuriken_ Minana kini mengarah ke Madara.

Melihat _shuriken_ tersebut mengarah padanya, Madara menangkis _shuriken_ es Minana dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya dan langsung menjauhi dari tempatnya berdiri. Tepat saat Madara melompat menjauhi _s__huriken_ es yang ada didekatnya, Minana muncul ditempat Madara berdiri tadi.

"Serangannya terbaca," kata Kakashi dan Minato bersamaan... yang melihat pertarungan tersebut

'_Sesuai dugaanku__,_' batin Madara.

'_Ugh...Sial. Dia membaca seranganku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini!_' batin Minana. _'Jurus Hiraishin Level 4'_

Madara yang semula berada beberapa meter didepan Minana, Kini berada tepat didepan Minana. Melihat ekspresi Madara yang belum menyadarinya, Minana langsung menusuk perut Madara dengan pedangnya.

JLEB

"Berhasil?" gumam Kakashi.

Madara tidak sempat, bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia berada didepan Minana, atau Minana berada didepannya. Atau Madara tidak tahu kalau Minana memindahkan posisi Madara ketempatnya semula. Pedang itu menembus perut Madara dan diujung hunusan pedang itu terdapat _chakra_-_chakra_ dari bijuu-_bijuu_ yang keluar dari tubuh Madara.

"KELUARLAAAAH!" teriak Minana seraya menusuk lebih dalam hingga para _bijuu_ akhirnya keluar dari tubuh Minana.

Tentu saja... tusukan itu tidak membuat tubuh Madara terluka.

'_Minana, kau sudah sampai batas. Aku akan pergi sekarang__,_' kata Kuroi melalui pikiran Minana.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kuroi langsung menghilang. Minana yang tadi memakai sebuah jubah, Kini kembali memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang modelnya sama dengan milik kakaknya. Dan pedang yang tadi digunakannya... juga ikut menghilang.

BRUK

Minana langsung tak sadarkan diri karena _chakra-_nya menghilang akibat Kuroi.

"Sudah selesai," kata Obito yang sudah selesai mentransfer _chakra_ kyuubi pada Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, mata Narutopun mulai terbuka. Narutopun melihat sekelilingnya yang ia tahu dia sedang dikelilingi Kakashi, Sakura, Minato, Gaara, Obito dan Lucky.

"Syukurlah Kau sudah sadar Naruto," kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura," jawab Naruto dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Melihat seluruh _bijuu_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya keluar, Madara langsung menggigit jempolnya dan melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"_Kuchiyose: Gedomazo_,"gumam Madara yang merasa kelelahan karena _chakra_ _bijuu_ yang dikeluarkan sekaligus dari dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sebuah patung yang berbentuk manusia yang kita tahu kalau itu adalah _gedomazo_. Mulut _gedomazo_ mulai terbuka dan mengeluarkan rantai-rantai yang langsung mengikat dileher kesembilan _bijuu_. Kesembilan _bijuu_ yang baru bebas kini masuk kembali kedalam _gedomazo_.

'_Aku tidak bisa memasukkan kembali para bijuu langsung masuk ketubuhku seperti cara tadi. Untuk menyegel kembali kesembilan bijuu didalam tubuhku, aku membutuhkan perantara seperti gedomazo. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa membuat dunia tanpa perang. Sialan. Ini semua gara-gara Bocah Tengik Sialan ini!_' umpat Madara sambil menginjak-injak kepala Minana yang ada didekat kakinya

Minana yang tidak sadarkan diri hanya menerima perlakuan kasar dari Madara.

"Ugh!"

Tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulut Madara karena perut Madara dipukul keras oleh...

...

...Lucky.

Minato sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Lucky ternyata sudah berada didepan Madara dengan jurus _h__iraishin__-_nya. Madara sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Lucky. Tidak hanya itu, diperut Madara yang dipegang tangan Lucky muncul tulisan yang merupakan _Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu_.

_Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu_ adalah jurus untuk menghapus kontrak seseorang dengan _kuchiyose_-nya. Sehingga akan menghapus kontrak Madara dengan _Gedomazo_ (A/N: Cara yang sama seperti Minato melakukan Keiyaku Fuin no Jutsu pada Obito).

"Dasar KEPARAT..!" geram Madara.

"Mulai sekarang, patung itu bukan milikmu la-"

JLEB

"Ugh!"

Perkataan Lucky terhenti setelah sebuah batang hitam menembus tenggorokan Lucky.

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu, SIALAAN!" geram Madara sambil mengangkat tubuh Lucky dengan batang besi yang menyangkut di leher Lucky dan mengoyak-ngoyak tenggorokan Lucky dengan batang hitamnya.

"LUCKYYYY!" teriak Naruto, Sakura, dan yang lainnya bersamaan.

"AAAAAAAARRGGHHH!" teriak Lucky sambil berusaha melepas batang hitam yang menusuk dilehernya.

Darahpun mulai mengucur keluar dari batang yang menusuk tenggorokan Lucky.

"AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENDERITA, KEPARAATT!" teriak Madara seraya mencoba menusuk batang hitam kedua kejantung Lucky.

Lucky yang melihat itu langsung menghilang atau pergi menggunakan jurus _h__iraishi__n _level 4... beserta dengan Minana. Melihat mangsanya pergi, Madara kembali kesal. Apalagi setelah melihat semua aliansi shinobi yang sudah mengepungnya, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Ugh... Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..." Batuk Lucky yang mengeluarkan darah akibat apa yang dilakukan Madara tadi.

'_Ugh... Sial... Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan._' batin Lucky mencoba menyembuhkan tenggorokannya menggunakan _chakra__-_nya yang hanya tinggal sedikit.

Perlahan-lahan lubang ditenggorokan Lucky mulai tertutup. Namun, sepertinya _chakra_ Lucky tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Hanya bisa menutup dan menghentikan pendarahannya saja. Luckypun menutup matanya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SERANG MADARA BERSAMA-SAMA!" terdengar suara teriakan raikage dari tempat Madara

(A/N: apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tentu saja _reader-san_ sudah tahu),

**.**

**.**

"UWAAAAHHH..." teriak gadis kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Mimpi...Hosh...Kenapa aku bermimpi lagi tentang perang waktu itu?...Hosh..." gumam Minana yang terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya.

Minana langsung mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tisu yang dia dapat entah darimana. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, tiba-tiba air mata Minana mengalir keluar dari mata kirinya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Luck...Hiks...Hiks... Naru_-nii-chan_...Hiks"

'_Gara-gara aku, kalian__..._' batin Minana yang masih menangis karena teringat kembali dengan kejadian waktu itu.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Kuroki akan ngejelasin tentang tingkatan Jurus _Hiraishin_.

**\- ****_Hiraishin_**** Level 1 adalah jurus yang biasa digunakan Minana atau Minato untuk ****_teleport_**** ketempat ****_kunai_**** mata tiga Minato atau ****_shuriken_**** es Minana ****dipasang.**

**\- ****_Hiraishin_**** Level 2 adalah jurus ****_teleport_**** yang digunakan jika si pengguna berada diudara.**

**\- Hiraishin Level 3 adalah jurus ****_teleport_**** untuk memindahkan apapun yang ditandai ketempat tanda atau ****_shuriken_**** es/kunai Minato dipasang (seperti penyerangan Kyuubi yang mana saat itu Minato memindahkan kyuubi yang di depan ****H****iruzen ketempat lain).**

**\- ****_Hiraishin_**** Level 4 adalah jurus ****_teleport_**** yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang kau ketahui lokasinya ketempat yang kau inginkan (tentu saja tempat lokasi memindahkannya juga harus tahu koordinatnya).**** Dengan kata lain, `bisa menggunakan jurus ****_hiraishin_**** atau memindahkan apapun tanpa perlu tanda segel`.**

_Gomen_ _ne_ kalau pendeskripsian _fight_-nya kurang menarik. Kuroki sudah berusaha untuk sebagus mungkin. Karena Kuroki masih _newbie_ banget dalam buat fic. Karena itu, Kuroki butuh bantuan para _reader-san_ untuk membantu Kuroki agar ceritanya lebih menarik lagi. Mohon bantuannya. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di _c__hapter_ selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Sakumo Vs Minana

A/N: _Moshi-moshi, reader-san_. Jumpa lagi dengan Ku-ro-ki. Di _chapter_ kali ini, Kuroki akan ngingetin lagi tentang mata iblis.

...

Mata iblis adalah _doujutsu_ dari keluarga Lucky. Warna mata ini adalah merah darah. Cara melihat orang biasa dengan orang pemilik mata iblis cukup berbeda. Seseorang yang melihat dengan mata iblis, bisa melihat _chakra_ yang ada pada ninja lain (yang dilihatnya bukan aliran chakra seperti _byakugan_, tapi melihat seperti biasa tapi _chakra_ ninja tersebut terlihat disekitarnya. Yah pokoknya itulah #bingung ngejelasinnya).

Dengan mata ini pengguna bisa melihat tembus pandang. Walaupun ada tembok, dinding atau semacamnya, pengguna mata bisa melihatnya seperti melihat dengan mata biasa (maksudnya ngeliatnya itu gak kayak byakugan yang penglihatannya cuma menunjukkan aliran _chakra_ dan tidak bisa melihat tampang orangnya).

Dan pemilik mata ini bisa menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya (dengan kata lain, dapat meniru semua jurus ninja yang ada didunia ini, selama tahu _handseal_ jurusnya). Tapi, kalau menggunakan jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasai, maka akan menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Tapi, tentu saja ada juga jurus yang tidak bisa ditiru mata iblis (penjelasan jurus yang nggak bisa ditiru mata iblis kapan-kapan aja).

Dan yang istimewa dari mata ini adalah si pengguna bisa melakukan jurus-jurus atau hal-hal yang mustahil. Jurus mustahil adalah jurus yang tidak bisa dilakukan orang lain kecuali memiliki mata iblis, tapi tetap saja ada resiko yang harus ditanggung. Dan apabila si pemilik mata menggunakan jurus mustahil 1 atau 2 kali, maka dia akan mati. Lalu hal yang paling merepotkan bagi pemilik mata iblis adalah susah untuk tidur.

...

Yah cuma mau ngingetin lagi. Maaf kalau kurang jelas. Ok, selamat membaca.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan c**_**hapter**_ **s****ebelumnya:**

"UWAAAAHHH..." teriak gadis kecil yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh...Mimpi...Hosh...Kenapa aku bermimpi lagi tentang perang waktu itu?...Hosh..." gumam Minana yang terengah-engah akibat mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya.

Minana langsung mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tisu yang dia dapat entah darimana. Setelah mengelap keringatnya, tiba-tiba air mata Minana mengalir keluar dari mata kirinya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Luck...Hiks...Hiks... Naru_-nii-chan_...Hiks"

'_Gara-gara aku, kalian__..._' batin Minana yang masih menangis karena teringat kembali dengan kejadian waktu itu.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sakumo Vs Minana**

.

**-POV Kushina-**

Jam di kamarku masih menunjukkan pukul 2.30. Dan aku sudah bangun. Sebenarnya aku bangun bukan karena keinginanku, tapi itu karena tadi aku mendengar teriakan Minana, anak yang selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang yang tinggal di rumahku.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia membangunkanku dengan cara seperti ini. Sepertinya, sih, belakangan ini dia mimpi buruk. Jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir padanya, tapi... walaupun aku khawatir, aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. Yaah, sejak dia menghilangkan nama marga Uzumakinya dan menganggapku sebagai orang asing, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara padanya lagi.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

'_Hah!?_'

Tiba-tiba saja samar-samar aku mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang. Mendengar hal itu, memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk memastikan apakah yang kudengar itu benar atau tidak. Namun, saat aku memfokuskan pendengaranku, aku tidak mendengar apapun.

'_Apa aku salah dengar?_' pikirku yang masih memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk mencari sumber suara tangisan itu.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

'_Terdengar lagi._'

Mendengar itu, aku langsung turun dari kasurku dan berjalan mengikuti sumber suaranya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, yang merupakan sumber suara tangisan yang kudengar.

'_Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Minana__...__ menangis?_' pikirku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

Untuk memastikan kalau apa yang kudengar itu tidak salah, aku menempelkan kupingku ke pintu kamar Minana. Dan ternyata benar... kalau itu adalah suara tangis Minana. Jujur saja, entah kenapa saat aku mendengar tangisan Minana, aku juga merasa... sedih. Tanpa sadar, air matakupun ikut menetes, membasahi pipiku.

'_Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis? Padahal, dia bukan siapa-siapa aku lagi. Tapi kenapa aku__—_'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Minana ditarik, oleh seseorang yang ada didalamnya. Aku yang sedang menyender dipintu itupun... jadi terjatuh.

'_Ke__-K__etahuan ya?_'

**-End ****of Kushina ****POV-**

Melihat Kushina yang jatuh tengkurap, Minanapun berjongkok, bermaksud menyamakan tingginya sekarang dengan Kushina. Walaupun Minana habis menangis, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sisa-sisa bekas air mata dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minana dengan nada datar.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Minana langsung bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu. Huh!" jawab Kushina dengan nada yang sedikit arrogant dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Minana yang melihat sikap Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf ya Kushina-_san_, aku sudah membangunkanmu," gumam Minana pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Kushina.

Kushina yang mendengar hal itu langsung menatap Minana dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'_Apa? Minana...__m__inta maaf?_' batin Kushina yang masih menatap Minana dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Minana yang melihat air mata yang ada dipipi Kushina, langsung mengusap pipi Kushina dengan tisu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Lagi-lagi... Kushina terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minana sekarang. Namun, Kushina membiarkan Minana mengusap pipinya.

"Nah sudah selesai, sekarang kau kembalilah tidur," ujar Minana yang sudah selesai mengusap pipi Kushina.

"Kenapa sikapmu tiba-tiba berubah begini, Minana?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"Kubilang... sekarang kau kembalilah tidur, Kushina-_san_," ujar Minana lagi, lalu menutup matanya dan membuka kembali matanya.

DEG

Kushina yang melihat mata Minana langsung pingsan... atau mungkin tertidur (A/N: Minana menggunakan _genjutsu_ untuk membuat Kushina tidur). Kemudian Minana menyanggap tubuh Kushina yang pingsan dan membawa Kushina kekamarnya (aca: kamar Kushina). Setelah menaruh Kushina di kasur, Minana berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Setelah mandi, Minana memilih dan memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan kemudian dilapisi lagi dengan jaket yang modelnya sama dengan naruto yang berwarna hitam dengan angka 9 yang ada dikedua bagian lengan atasnya dan simbol klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya (tapi kerah jaketnya tidak tinggi); lalu memakai celana yang modelnya sama dengan celana naruto tapi warna hitam; dan memakai syal hitam dengan lambang Konoha; dan memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan yang biasa dipakai Kakashi.

Setelah memakai baju, Minana meninggalkan 1 buah _bunshin_ untuk melepaskan _genjutsu_ pada Kushina kalau sudah pagi. Karena sekarang masih pukul 3 malam, Setelah itu, Minana memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling konoha 5 putaran. Setelah melakukan pemanasan, Minanapun pergi menuju Training Ground 7 dengan jalan kaki.

* * *

**-Training Ground 7-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Minana sampai ditempat janjiannya dengan _sensei_-nya. Namun, sepertinya Minana datang terlalu awal. Bahkan matahari saja belum terbit. Melihat suasananya masih gelap, Minana membuat 1 buah bangku taman dan tidur-tiduran di atas bangku taman yang dibuatnya, sambil memandangi liontin pada kalung yang dipakainya. Mengingatkannya kembali tentang kehidupannya dulu bersama Naruto dan Lucky. Liontin kalung Minana berbentuk simbol 'yin' dan berwarna hitam dengan bintik putih dibagian tengah atasnya (A/N: Ingat tentang simbol cina tentang 'Yin dan Yang'? Liontin Minana bentuknya `Yin`).

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian-**

Mentari yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat, kini sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Wah.. sepertinya aku keduluan lagi, ya?" kata Sakumo yang melihat Minana tidur-tiduran dibangku taman.

"Ya, begitulah. Gara-gara _sensei_ ingin memberiku _surprise_, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan _sensei_." ujar Minana setengah berbohong (?) dan dengan nada datar sepeti biasa.

"Ooh begitu ya." jawab Sakumo simpel. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau dalam kata-kata Minana ada yang bohong.

"Jadi, apa _surprise_-nya?" tanya Minana seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Tada~" ucap Sakumo seraya menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna hitam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minana datar.

"Jepit rambut." jawab Sakumo dengan senyum khasnya.

Dikepala Minana langsung muncul urat berbentuk siku-siku karena mendengar jawaban Sakumo.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku apa yang harus kulakukan dengan jepit rambut itu?!" tanya Minana dengan nada kesal dan dikepalanya masih muncul urat karena mendengar jawaban Sakumo tadi.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka kau bisa menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu selain ekspresi datar," ejek Sakumo.

'_Ah__ sial. Aku terpancing__,_' umpat Minana.

"Kau harus mengambil jepit rambut ini dariku. Kalau kau bisa mengambilnya, jepit rambut ini akan menjadi milikmu," jelas Sakumo.

"Kalau aku tidak mau mengambilnya?" tanya Minana dengan nada datarnya lagi.

"Kau akan kukembalikan ke Akademi," jawab Sakumo serius (?) seraya menjepitkan jepit rambut itu dikantung celananya.

"Heh! Kalau hanya mengambil itu, sih, mudah sekali." tantang Minana dengan nada meremehkan.

"Oooh begitu ya. Kalau begitu... ayo mulai!" perintah Sakumo yang menyuruh mulai.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Karena hari sudah pagi, _b__unshin_ Minana melepaskan _genjutsu_ pada Kushina. Setelah melepas _genjutsu_-nya, _b__unshin_ Minana pun menghilang. Lalu Kushina bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh.. dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Kushina sambil memerhatikan tempat sekitarnya.

"Eh tunggu dulu, bukannya aku tadi ada di kamar Minana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarku?" gumam Kushina bingung. "Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap-siap ke Akademi," kata Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Kushina turun dari kasurnya dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya.

* * *

**-Training Ground 7****-**

Setelah mendengar perintah _s__ensei__-_nya untuk mulai, Minana langsung bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakumo. Lalu menyembunyikan 40% hawa keberadaannya. Yah, kalau Minana menyembunyikan 100% hawa keberadaannya, Sakumo pasti tidak akan bisa menemukannya, dan pasti akan curiga padanya.

'_Heh. kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan jurus Hiraishin Level 4 ku. Tapi, kalau aku melakukan itu sekarang, bisa-bisa dia curiga denganku. __L__agipula, aku__ juga__ ingin lihat seberapa hebat kemampuannya itu. Tapi__...__ apa iya dia akan menunjukkan kekuatannya?_' pikir Minana yang masih sembunyi.

Ditempat Sakumo, Sakumo hanya menganalisa apa yang sedang dilakukan Minana sekarang.

'_Hebat juga dia. Kemampuan bersembunyinya setingkat dengan low chunnin__,_' batin Sakumo.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Minana melempar 8 buah _shuriken_ es yang dia buat kearah Sakumo. Sakumo yang melihat itu hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah. Karena serangan pertamanya tidak berhasil, Minana melakukan sebuah _handseal_ seraya mengucapkan, "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu._"

Ditempat Minana, muncul 10 buah _bunshin_. Kemudian _bunshin_ Minana keluar dari tempat persembunyian Minana asli. Dan tentu saja, Minana yang asli pindah ketempat persembunyian lain untuk memerhatikan pertarungan ini. Sakumo yang melihat _b__unshin_ Minana, langsung memasang kuda-kudanya.

4 _b__unshin_ Minana berlari menuju Sakumo dan mencoba memukul Sakumo dari 4 arah, kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. Namun, Sakumo menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi keatas. Melihat Sakumo yang berada diudara, masing-masing _b__unshin_ Minana melempar 4 buah _shuriken_ es kearah Sakumo.

Namun Sakumo menangkis semua _shuriken_ Minana dengan _t__anto_ yang ia ambil dipunggungnya. Saat Sakumo hendak mendarat ditanah, tiba-tiba ditempat mendarat Sakumo muncul Minana yang datang dari dalam tanah. Sakumo yang menyadari itu langsung memukul kepala Minana dengan ujung gagang _t__anto_-nya, dan Minana itupun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'_Bunshin, ya?_' batin Sakumo setelah mendarat diatas tanah.

Melihat rencananya gagal, semua _b__unshin_ Minana yang masih tersisa menyiapkan 4 buah _kunai_ yang terbuat dari es. Setelah membuatnya, semua _bunshin_ Minana melempar _kunai_ esnya kearah Sakumo. Namun Sakumo menangkisnya dengan _t__anto_-nya. Tapi _kunai_-_kunai_ yang ditangkis Sakumo, kini berubah menjadi kabut tipis yang lama-lama kabut itu menjadi tebal.

'_Kabut? Apa ini kirigakure no jutsu?_' batin Sakumo yang sedikit terkejut dengan teknik Minana.

Setelah melempar _kunai_-nya, beberapa _bunshin_ Minana langsung menyerang Sakumo yang ada ditengah-tengah kabut.

'_Dia datang__,_' batin Sakumo yang merasakan keberadaan _bunshin_ Minana yang mendekat

3 _b__unshin_ Minana menyerang Sakumo dari berbagai arah. Sakumo yang menyadari itu langsung menusuk _bunshin_ Minana yang ada dibelakangnya, menendang _bunshin_ Minana yang ada didepannya, memukulan _bunshin_ Minana yang ada disamping kirinya secara bersamaan. Dan ke 3 _bunshin_ Minana pun menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut yang disebabkan oleh _kunai_ esnya. Dan sekarang... hanya tersisa 6 _bunshin_ Minana.

'_Mereka semua hanya bunshin, kan?_' batin Sakumo yang masih sedikit ragu. "Sekarang giliranku, Minana," seru Sakumo seraya mengarahkan _t__anto_-nya kearah bunshin Minana. "Elemen Petir: Kilat Putih."

Dari pedang Sakumo, keluar kilat berwarna putih yang mengarah kearah pada _bunshin_ minana dengan kecepatan tinggi. Karena sangking cepatnya, semua _bunshin_ Minana yang ada disitu tidak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu, Minana?" ledek Sakumo pada Minana yang entah ada dimana.

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu, Sakumo melompat kesamping, menjauhi tempatnya berdiri... karena Minana yang tiba-tiba menyerang dari atas Sakumo dengan pedang es ya.

JLEB

Pedang es Minana hanya menancap beberapa puluh senti kedalam tanah, karena tidak mengenai sasarannya.

"Huh, tadi itu hampir saja," seru Minana seraya menarik pedangnya.

"Sayang sekali ya," ejek Sakumo.

Setelah menarik pedangnya dari tanah, Minana langsung berlari kearah Sakumo. Kemudian melempar pedang es nya kearah Sakumo. Sakumo yang melihat itu menghindar kesamping. Melihat hal itu Minana langsung melompat kearah Sakumo dan mencoba menendangnya dari udara. Namun, tendangan Minana berhasil ditahan tangan Sakumo yang memegang Tanto. Tidak berhasil, Minanapun mencoba memukul wajah Sakumo dengan tangan kanannya, namun ditahan tangan Sakumo yang satunya. Tidak berhasil lagi, Minana memutar tubuhnya dan menendang kepala sakumo dengan kaki satunya, namun berhasil ditahan oleh sakumo dengan sikunya. Karena kedua tangan sakumo menahan memegang kaki dan 1 tangannya, Minana mencoba mengambil jepit rambut yang ada dipinggang Sakumo dengan tangan satunya yang masih bebas. Melihat hal itu, sakumo melepaskan tangan dan kaki Minana serta mundur beberapa meter (A/N: Kalau agak bingung, bayangin aja pas pertarungan Sasuke melawan Kakashi pas mau mengambil bel waktu itu dan akhirnya sasuke gak dapetin bel itu).

"Heh. Tadi itu hampir saja," seru Sakumo yang sedikit lega.

"Sayang sekali ya, _Sensei_," ledek Minana lalu menunjukkan jepit rambut yang diambilnya.

Mata Sakumo melebar ketika melihat jepit rambutnya ada ditangan Minana. Lalu Sakumo melihat kantung celananya, tempat jepit rambut itu dijepit. Tapi jepit rambut itu memang tidak ada ditempatnya.

'_Bagaimana dia bisa? Aku tadi melihat tangannya tidak berhasil mengambil jepit rambut itu._' batin Sakumo yang masih terkejut.

Minana hanya tersenyum tipis, melihat ekspresi terkejut Sakumo. Namun ekspresi senyumnya tertutup dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'_Tadi aku memang nyaris sekali mendapatkannya. Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan Hiraishin Level 4 saat aku nyaris mendapatkannya, tapi karena kau memerhatikan tangannku, aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Tapi, saat kau bilang heh tadi hampir saja, aku langsung menggunakan Jurus Hiraishin Level 4 dan memindahkan jepit rambut itu ketanganku. Keren kan?_' batin Minana.

Mengetahui kalau permainannya sudah selesai, Sakumo menaruh kembali Tantonya di punggungnya dan berjalan mendekati Minana.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Minana yang sedikit heran.

"Aku senang kau berhasil." kata Sakumo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minana.

Minana hanya mendengus kesal melihat apa yang dilakukan senseinya terhadap rambut indahnya.

"Untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Besok kita akan mulai melakukan misi." kata Sakumo sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Minana yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah, sampai besok Minana." 'BOOF'. ucap Sakumo lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

KRIIUUK~ KRIIUK~

Cacing yang ada diperut Minana berbunyi. Karena merasa lapar, Minanapun memutuskan makan ramen cup yang ia simpan digulungannya dipinggir sungai dekat Training Ground.

SKIP SKIP

Setelah selesai makan, Minana pergi menuju tempat biasanya ia latihan dengan Hiraishinnya.

* * *

**-Di Akademi****,****s****aat jam Istirahat-**

"Yo Kushina, kenapa kau melamun?" sapa gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan lambang sebuah kipas dipunggungnya.

"Mikoto. Aku tidak melamun kok," kata Kushina mencoba berbohong. "Umm Mikoto..." lanjut Kushina sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

"Ini... soal Minana," lanjut Kushina.

"Memang kenapa lagi Minana? Apa dia menghilang lagi?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian waktu itu.

"Bukan, tapi..."

"Apa?" tanya Mikoto karena Kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ah tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah Mikoto.

"Huh Kushina. Kau ini suka sekali membuatku penasaran," ucap Mikoto seraya memukul pelan pundak Kushina.

"Hehe" Kushina hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**_TENG TONG TENG TONG_**

"Eh? Sudah bel? Cepet banget." komen Mikoto.

'_Minana kenapa ya? Ah nanti coba kutanya dia saat makan malam._' batin Kushina.

* * *

Disuatu tempat yang cukup luas, terdapat anak berambut merah yang memakai syal hitam yang sedang berlatih menggunakan suatu jurus. Tempat yang tadinya terlihat sangat hijau, lapang dan rata, kini terdapat beberapa lubang yang cukup besar yang terisi dengan air.

"Hosh...Hosh... Sekali lagi.." gumam gadis itu yang terengah-engah. Kita tahu kalau itu adalah Minana.

Memulai lagi latihannya, Minana kembali memusatkan _chakra_-nya ditelapak tangannya. Lalu mulai terbentuk bola angin seukuran telapak tangan a.k.a _rasengan_. Setelah terbentuk _rasengan_, Minana memasukkan jenis _chakra_ airnya ke jurus _rasengan_-nya. Bola yang tadi hanya seukuran telapak tangan, kini bertambah besar, seperti bola basket yang diselimuti air.

"_Suiton__: Canon Rasengan_," ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan jurus nya ke tanah tempatnya berdiri.

Setelah _canon_ _rasengan_ itu menyentuh tanah, tanah tersebut berlubang dan bola air itu berubah menjadi ternado air yang menjulang beberapa meter kelangit. Setelah beberapa saat, ternado air itu menghilang. Tempat Minana berdiri tadi, kini berubah menjadi lubang yang cukup besar yang terisi air.

"Hosh...Hosh... masih belum bisa kukuasai," gumam Minana sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang terasa sakit. "Ugh sial. Baru menggunakan 4 kali sudah kehabisan _chakra_ begini ...Hosh.. Terpaksa, deh, pulang jalan kaki," lanjutnya seraya berjalan ke desa sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit.

'_Memperbaiki tempat ini setelah chakraku pulih saja ah._' batin Minana sambil melihat kebelakang, ketempat yang ia hancurkan tadi.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

'_Akhirnya sampai juga._' batin Minana yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya.

Minana mengambil kotak P3K nya yang ada dilemari. Lalu membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol dan kemudian memperban tangannya.

"_Tadaima_," Terdengar suara anak perempuan yang baru saja masuk kekediamannya.

'_Okaeri, Kushina-san. Hmm sepertinya sudah sore ya__,_' jawab Minana dalam hati seraya melihat jam didekat kasurnya. Ternyata waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Setelah mengobati lukanya, Minana menaruh kembali kotak obatnya dilemari. Setelah itu, Minana mengganti pakaiannya dengan cara manual (A/N: tidak mengganti baju dengan melakukan _handseal_ seperti sebelumnya). Kali ini, Minana memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan simbol klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di kedua lengan bajunya; memakai celana dasar warna hitam panjang; dan tidak memakai syal, sarung tangan dan jaketnya.

"Minana, apa kau di rumah? Kalau iya, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah membuat makanan untuk kita berdua," kata Kushina yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Minana.

'_Membuat makanan? Cepat sekali__,_' batin Minana.

TOK TOK TOK

Mengetahui seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Minana membuka sedikit pintunya. Ia hanya menunjukkan setengah wajah dan tubuhnya... kalau dilihat dari posisi Kushina.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minana datar.

"A-Aku sudah membuat makan malam. A-Aku ingin kau makan bersamaku," kata Kushina sedikit gugup.

'_Hah? Kushina-san mengajakku makan malam bersama? Tumben banget__,_' batin Minana yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku menolak?" tanya Minana.

"Aku akan memaksamu!" jawab Kushina sedikit menantang.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan bersamamu," kata Minana spontan.

Mendengar jawaban Minana, Kushina langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan. Lalu Minana mengikuti Kushina.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan malam bareng. Ada apa ya?" tanya Minana _to the point_.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," jawab Kushina tanpa menoleh kearah Minana.

"..."

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan. Diatas meja makan, terdapat 2 mangkuk ramen.

'_Ternyata masak ramen. Pantas saja cepat__,_' batin Minana saat melihat apa yang ada diatas meja.

"Ayo makan, Minana," seru Kushina seraya menarik tangan kanan Minana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minana.

"Aarrgh!" rintih Minana saat Kushina memegang tangannya yang sakit.

Kushina yang mendengar rintih Minana langsung melepas tangannya dan menoleh kearah Minana. Kushina sangat terkejut melihat perban yang ada pada tangan Minana.

"Tanganmu kenapa Minana!?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab Minana sambil memegangi tangan yang sakit.

"Apanya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa! Apa sudah kau periksa ke rumah sakit?!" tanya Kushina dengan nada meninggi.

Minana hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Kushina karena Minana tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menarik paksa tangan kiri Minana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Kushina-_san_," kata Minana yang mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Bohong," kata Kushina dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

'_Kenapa dia tahu aku bohong?_' batin Minana yang sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Minana datar.

"Saat seseorang berbohong, denyut nadi mereka akan berdetak tidak teratur. Bukankah hal itu sudah diajarkan oleh Nueno-_sensei_," jawab Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minana.

'_Ooh pantas saja._' batin Minana seraya melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kushina.

* * *

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Dan Minana langsung diperiksa oleh ninja medis berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran payudara yang kelewat batas. Ninja medis itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi marah saat melihat luka yang ada pada tangan Minana.

"KENAPA KAU BISA MENDAPATKAN LUKA SEPERTI INI?!" bentak Ninja medis itu dan juga mengeluarkan _killing_ _intents_-nya.

DEG

Muka Minana langsung pucat saat merasakan _killing_ _intents_ orang itu. Yah, itu karena ninja medis yang ada didepannya adalah orang kedua yang paling ditakutinya sebelum _sensei_-nya (A/N: _Sensei_-nya bukan Sakumo, tapi _sensei_ yang dimaksud adalah _sensei_ Minana saat di masa depan atau dikehidupan sebelumnya).

'_Nenek Tsunade kalau marah memang benar-benar mengerikan__,_' batin Minana yang kini wajahnya sudah pucat ketakutan.

BRAK

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Tsunade dan kali ini ia memukul bupet kecil yang ada didekat situ.

"A-Ano... a-a-apa tanganku... akan sembuh?" tanya Minana gagap-gagap karena ketakutan dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, tanganmu bisa sembuh, tapi..." kata Tsunade dengan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" tanya Minana yang sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"...kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja lagi," lanjut Tsunade.

DEG

Minana sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kok bisa?" tanya Minana spontan setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"Tulang yang ada di sekitar pergelangan tanganmu semuanya hampir hancur. Lalu syaraf-syaraf yang menghubungkan aliran _chakra_ ditanganmu semuanya terputus. Hal itu membuatmu tidak bisa mengalirkan _chakra_ ketanganmu yang otomatis akan membuatmu tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja," jelas Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menyembuhkanku?" tanya Minana yang masih terkejut mendengar penuturan Tsunade.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan struktur tulang tanganmu, tapi... aku tidak bisa mengembalikan syaraf yang putus dengan ninjutsu medisku," jelas Tsunade.

"Ta-Tapi... aku masih bisa menjadi ninja, 'kan? Menggunakan jurus ninja dengan tanganku yang satu lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa menggunakan jurus ninja hanya dengan 1 tangan. Kalaupun bisa, tidak semua jurus ninja bisa dilakukan dengan 1 tangan," tutur Tsunade dengan nada serius.

Setelah Tsunade menjelaskan hal itu, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Diam. Dan setelah beberapa saat hening, Tsunade mulai bicara lagi.

"Nih. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan sepertinya... kau juga sedikit kelelahan. Pokoknya kau harus dirawat sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan," kata Tsunade seraya menaruh botol dan pil obat diatas bupet dekat kasur pasien.

Setelah menaruh obatnya, Tsunadepun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Minana. Minana hanya menundukkan kepalanya, karena mendengar penjelasan dari Tsunade tadi.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

A/N: Gimana cerita di _chapter_ ini? Maaf kalau _fight_-nya kurang menarik. Harap maklum karena ini pertama kalinya kuroki membuat cerita. Tolong di _review_ atau dikomen ya. Karena dengan _review_ atau komen _reader_-_san_, setidaknya Kuroki tahu kalau fic yang Kuroki buat ini dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7: Di Rumah Sakit

_Reviews respond time_

Vin'DieseL No Giza: Makasih untuk komentarnya, Giza-_san_. Kuroki akan lebih berusaha lagi agar bisa lebih baik dalam pendeskripsiannya agar bisa dibayangin.

Heztynha Uzumaki: Makasih untuk _s__upport_-nya, Heztynha-_san__._

Mitsuka Sakurai: Iya, nih, dah di-_publish_ _chapter_ 7 nya.

* * *

A/N: Halo-halo _reader_-_san_, apa kabar? Kuroki sangat berterimakasih sekali pada para _reader_ dan para _reviewer_ yang masih rela menyisakan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya dan mengomentari fic ini. Kuroki akan berusaha agar ceritanya terlihat lebih menarik dari sebelumnya. Ok, gak usah bishi-bashi (baca: basa-basi) lagi, langsung baca aja.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan c**_**hapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Setelah bertarung melawan Sakumo, Minana melanjutkan latihannya untuk bisa menguasai _Canon_ _Rasengan_. Tapi karena hal itu, tangan kanan Minana terluka parah. Kushina yang mengetahui luka pada tangan Minana langsung membawa Minana ke rumah sakit. Namun, hasil dari pemerikaan Tsunade, Minana tidak akan bisa menjadi ninja lagi akibat luka pada tangan kanannya.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Di Rumah Sakit**

.

"Bagaimana Keadaan Minana?" tanya gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Tenang saja. Lukanya tidak mengancam nyawanya," jawab Ninja medis berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran payudara kelewat batas yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Ya, masuklah," jawab ninja medis tersebut lalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Kushina (gadis berambut merah tadi) langsung masuk ke ruangan yang berada didepannya. Didalam ruangan tersebut... terdapat Minana yang sedang duduk termenung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ciri-ciri Minana yaitu memiliki wajah yang terlihat seperti Naruto, hanya saja tanpa kumis, mata kanannya berwarna merah, dan rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu. Dan kali ini ia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dengan simbol klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di kedua bagian lengan bajunya, dan memakai celana dasar warna hitam panjang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Minana? Kamu, kok, terlihat murung?" tanya Kushina yang sedikit khawatir.

Mendengar ada suara seseorang yang ada disampingnya, Minana langsung menghilangkan ekspresi murungnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ah Kushina-_san_, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Minana mencoba menghilangkan perasaan khawatir Kushina.

"Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja," kata Kushina sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Umm Kushina-_san_..." panggil Minana pelan.

"Ya?" respon Kushina.

"Lebih baik sekarang kamu pulang, selagi belum malam."

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai besok," jawab Kushina dengan tegasnya.

"Tapi, gimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Minana dengan nada datar.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa," jawab Kushina yang sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

Kemudian Kushina berlari keluar ruangan Minana. Namun Kushina menghentikan langkahnya saat berada didepan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Minana, aku akan mengambil perlengkapan sekolahku untuk besok. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, ya?" `perintah` Kushina lalu pergi meninggalkan Minana dalam ruangan itu.

'_Memangnya, siapa yang akan kemana-mana?_' batin Minana.

**-POV Minana-**

Setelah melihat kepergian Kushina, aku pun memerhatikan obat yang ditaruh nenek Tsunade tadi. Sepertinya, itu obat penghilang rasa sakit dan pil penambah _chakra._

Setelah menebak-nebak isi kandungan obat tersebut, aku meminum kedua jenis obat tersebut. Setelah meminum obat itu, aku merasa _chakra_-ku mulai pulih kembali.

'_Pil penambah chakra buatan Nenek Tsunade memang benar-benar mujarab__. __Untunglah nenek Tsunade tidak menanyakan lebih detail lagi tentang lukaku ini. Yaah__,__ sepertinya aktingku tadi sangat bagus sekali sampai-sampai nenek Tsunade enggan menanyakan lagi penyebab lukaku. Toh__,__ biasanya juga kalau aku terluka__...__ akan kusembuhkan sendiri dengan Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan. Hmph__,__ seandainya saja Kushina-san tadi tidak mengajakku makan bareng__,_' batinku lalu tidur-tiduran dikasur pasien.

Saat tengah tidur-tiduran, aku mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk karena teringat sesuatu.

'_Sebaiknya aku segera memperbaiki tempat latihanku tadi sebelum ada __shinobi__ atau anbu __Konoha __yang tahu__,_' pikirku.

Kemudian aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di ruangan ini.

'_Kalau ada orang yang masuk saat aku belum kembali, bisa tambah ribet masalahnya. Setidaknya dengan begini__...__ mereka yang masuk keruangan ini akan berpikir kalau aku ada disini__,_' batinku seraya mengunci toilet dari dalam.

Saat ditoilet, aku meninggalkan 1 buah _shuriken_ es ku dan pergi ketempat latihanku tadi dengan jurus _h__iraishin_ level 4-ku.

**-End POV-**

* * *

Minana tiba ditempat latihannya dengan sekejap. Setelah sampai, Minana menajamkan kemampuan sensornya untuk mencari tahu `apakah ada seseorang yang sudah datang kesini sebelum Minana atau apakah ada seseorang yang bersembunyi disekitar sini?`.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada yang kesini dan tidak ada orang disekitar sini," gumam Minana yang masih menajamkan kemampuan sensornya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun disini, Minana mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke luka yang ada ditangan kanannya seraya mengucapkan, "Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan."

Perlahan luka ditangan Minana mulai menghilang. Dan tulang-tulang yang retak pada tangan kanannya serta syaraf-syaraf yang terputuspun... kembali kekeadaan sebelumnya, seperti keadaan sedia kala.

"Yah, walaupun sakit bekas luka tadi tidak hilang, tapi setidaknya... aku bisa menggunakan jurus ninja dengan kedua tanganku. Yaah, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, `kenapa rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami jinchuriki bila disembuhkan dengan jurus mengembalikan keadaan ini... tidak hilang`. Huh Luck... seharusnya kau beritahu aku semuanya," gumam Minana seraya memerhatikan tangan kanannya.

Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan adalah jurus untuk mengembalikan keadaan tubuh seseorang yang terluka kekeadaan sebelum tubuh itu terluka. Dan Sudah pasti... rasa sakit yang dialami dari luka tersebut akan ikut menghilang. Jurus ini berlaku juga untuk mengembalikan benda yang hancur atau rusak.

Namun, kelemahan jurus ini adalah tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami jinchuriki yang disembuhkan oleh jurus ini (kalau dengan _ninjutsu_ medis pasti rasa sakit dari luka yang dialami akan hilang). Entah kenapa alasannya, tapi si penemu jurus ini (Lucky) juga tidak pernah memberitahukan alasannya.

Setelah menyembuhkan lukanya, Minana melakukan sebuah handseal _seraya_ mengucapkan, "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu._"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, muncul 3 _bunshin_ Minana. Dan ke 4 Minana (3 Bunshin + 1 yang asli) langsung berdiri ke masing-masing lubang yang dibuatnya tadi siang. Lalu secara serentak, ke 4 Minana mengarahkan tangannya kelubang yang penuh genangan air itu seraya mengucapkan, "Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan."

Perlahan-lahan lubang yang dipenuhi genangan air ditempat itu mulai menutup, dan akhirnya tempat tersebut kembali kekeadaan seperti semula. Lalu _bunshin_-_bunshin_ yang dipanggil Minana... menghilang setelah melakukan tugasnya.

"Yosh. Sepertinya masalah disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke rumah sakit, sebelum Kushina-_san_ mendobrak pintu toiletnya," ujar Minana yang `mendeteksi` _chakra_ Kushina yang berada didekat _s__huriken_ esnya (A/N: Ingat gak kalau _shuriken_ es Minana berfungsi juga untuk mendeteksi _chakra_ atau keberadaan seseorang yang berada dalam radius 1km dari tempat _shuriken_ itu berada?). '_Hiraishin no Jutsu__,_' batin Minana dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

* * *

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Di rumah sakit ruangan Minana, terdapat gadis berambut merah (Kushina) yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet.

"Minanaaaa, kamu gak apa-apa kan didalam sana? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Kushina yang sedari tadi menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang ada didepannya.

"Sebentar Kushina-_san_," ucap seseorang yang ada didalamnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu toilet itupun terbuka, menunjukkan gadis kecil yang bernama Minana. Lalu Minana berjalan menuju kasurnya yang dituntun Kushina. Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya sampai dikasur pasien. Kemudian Minana berbaring dikasur tersebut karena dipaksa istirahat oleh Kushina.

"Kamu ngapain aja didalam sana? Kenapa lama banget?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Aku makan _ramen_ _cup_ didalam sana (toilet)," kata Minana asal.

"EEEEEEHHHH!?" Kushina langsung memandang Minana dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ya enggak lah. Emangnya kamu gak tahu, apa yang dilakuin orang kalau ditoilet," ucap Minana pasrah karena melihat ekspresi Kushina.

'_Umm.. di-ditoilet.. o-orang.. a-akan–_'

"Dah, dah, jangan diterusin pemikiranmu yang mesum itu," kata Minana menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kushina.

"Aku tidak mesum, _ttebane_!" bentak Kushina seraya memberi pukulan dikepala Minana.

BLETAK

"_Ittai__!_" rintih Minana seraya memegangi kepalanya.

'_Ah sial. Aku keceplosan lagi._' batin Kushina karena mengucapkan kata _dattebane_.

Dikepala Minana langsung muncul sebuah bakpao yang berukuran sedang akibat hantaman yang diberikan Kushina.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena gak bisa menjaga mulut manismu itu," kata Kushina dengan mode _Akai Chishio no Habanero_-nya.

GLEK

'_Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Shikamaru tentang ibu mereka yang menakutkan__...__ memang benar._' batin Minana yang meneguk ludah.

Dan sepertinya... daftar orang yang paling ditakuti Minana bertambah 1 orang lagi.

...

...

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Hari semakin larut. Kalau melihat suasananya, mungkin sekarang sudah tengah malam. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Kushina menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani Minana. Sekarang, Kushina sedang tidur dikursi taman yang sengaja dibuat Minana dengan jurus esnya. Walaupun saat ingin menggunakan jurusnya tadi, Minana kena hantam Kushina lagi karena Minana memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan jurusnya (dari sudut pandang Kushina).

Minana yang melihat tidur Kushina yang (mungkin) kurang nyaman, langsung turun dari kasurnya dan memindahkan Kushina ke kasur tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Minana... ia sekarang duduk dikursi tempat Kushina tadi tidur... sambil merenungkan sesuatu.

**-POV Minana-**

Sejak aku datang kesini, aku sudah mulai tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku adalah Uzumaki Minana. Saudara kembarku bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ternyata ayahku adalah seorang Yondaime Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Aku juga baru tahu siapa ibuku sebenarnya, yaitu Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuriki Kyuubi.

Aku baru tahu siapa ayahku sebenarnya dari cerita Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_. Saat Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_ berubah menjadi Kyuubi ekor 8 saat bertarung dengan Pain, dia bertemu Yondaime Hokage... atau lebih tepatnya ayah kami. Saat aku tahu Yondaime Hokage adalah ayah kami, aku benar-benar benci sekali dengannya dan ingin sekali aku memukul wajahnya itu.

Kenapa? Kalau kau tanya kenapa, itu wajar sajakan kalau aku ingin melakukan hal itu. Karena dia yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_ dan membuat Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_ menderita. Padahal dia itu adalah ayah Naru-_nii_-_chan_, tapi kenapa dia mengorbankan kebahagiaan anaknya hanya untuk menyelamatkan desa? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik?

Kalau _Kaa_-_chan_? Yaah aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus membencinya atau tidak. Tapi, yang aku tidak habis pikir adalah... `kenapa _K__aa_-_chan_ setuju dengan Minato untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naru-_nii_-_chan_?` Apa dia (Kushina) tidak melarang Minato agar tidak melakukan hal itu? Atau Kenapa dia (Kushina) tidak menghentikan Minato saat itu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan _Kaa_-_chan_ saat itu. (A/N: Disini Minana gak tahu kejadian sebenarnya saat penyerangan Kyuubi itu dan alasan kenapa Minato menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto. Yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya cuma Naruto (yang dikasih tahu sama Kushina saat bertarung melawan Kyuubi didalam pikirannya). Karena Minana saat itu sedang berada dimedan perang untuk menghajar Zetsu Putih dan _edo_ _tensei_ yang di _kuchiyose_ oleh Kabuto. Dan walaupun Naruto bertemu dengan Minana dimedan perang, bukan berarti Naruto langsung menceritakan pengalamannya yang bertemu dengan Kushina pada Minana).

Ah, kita kembali lagi ke permasalahan sebelumnya. Menurut cerita Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_ saat bertemu Yondaime Hokage, penyerangan Kyuubi waktu itu dilakukan oleh ninja bertopeng yang ada di Aktsuki, yaitu Uchiha Obito yang merupakan mantan murid Yondaime Hokage. Dari yang kuketahui, Uchiha Obito `katanya` meninggal saat perang dunia ninja ke 3.

Daaan~... sepertinya misiku dimasa lalu ini adalah menyelamatkan Obito dari kematiannya. Kalau aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, perang dunia ninja ke 4 tidak akan terjadi,... organisasi Akatsuki yang memburu bijuu itu juga tidak akan ada,... orang tua kami tidak harus mati,... Naru-_n__ii_-_chan_ tidak harus menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi,... dan kami akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Bukankah begitu?

Eehh? Tunggu dulu! Kalau _K__aa_-_chan_ adalah jinchuriki Kyuubi, `bagaimana caranya Obito mengambil Kyuubi dalam tubuh _Kaa_-_chan_ dan melakukan penyerangan Kyuubi itu?` Aku tahu sekuat apa Obito itu karena aku pernah bertarung melawannya. Dan yang pasti... dia tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa menarik paksa kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Jinchuriki (A/N: Disini Minana gak tahu kalau segel bijuu pada jinchuriki wanita akan melemah saat proses melahirkan).

Hmm, sepertinya misiku bertambah lagi dengan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu. Oh iya, aku juga harus menolong Sakumo-_sensei_ agar tidak mati konyol (bunuh diri), dan juga menemukan mayat Uchiha Madara.

Kalau kau tanya kenapa aku harus menemukan mayat Madara, itu karena `aku penasaran kenapa Madara dan Obito saat itu bisa saling kenal? Padahal waktu itu Madara dibangkitkan lagi dengan _edo_ _tensei_... yang sudah pasti dia sudah mati`. Hmm, sepertinya dengan menemukan tubuh Madara, beberapa pertanyaanku akan segera terjawab. Hmph, banyak sekali, ya, yang harus kulakukan dimasa lalu ini.

**-End POV-**

.

.

'_S__epertinya__...__ rasa sakit ditangan kananku sudah hilang. Seperti biasa, chakra Kurama__-chan__ memang ampuh__,_' batin Minana yang memerhatikan tangannya yang diperban.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Minana terbuka, dan menunjukkan seseorang yang tak terduga. Orang itu memakai rompi _jounin_ dan rambut putihnya mirip dengan rambut Kakashi.

"Yo, Minana," sapa orang itu.

"Sakumo-_sensei_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minana yang heran dengan kedatangan Sakumo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku menjengukmu," ujar Sakumo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Minana menoleh kearah jendela, bermaksud melihat keadaan diluar. Kalau melihat suasananya, sepertinya ini sudah jam 5 pagi.

"Menjengukku dipagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Minana.

"Hehehe..." Sakumo hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmph, ya sudahlah. Karena Sakumo-_sensei_ sudah terlanjur datang, gimana kalau kita mengobrol diluar saja? Soalnya aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya," kata Minana sambil melirik kearah Kushina yang sedang tertidur di kasur pasien.

_'Sebenarnya_ _yang_ _sakit_ _itu_ _dia_ (Kushina) _atau_ _dia_ (Minana)_?_' pikir Sakumo heran karena Kushina tidur di kasur pasien.

Mereka berdua keluar ruangan itu. Karena didepan ruangan ini tidak ada kursi untuk duduk, jadi Minana berdiri didekat pintu dan Sakumo berdiri disebrang pintu kamar pasien. Saat berada didepan ruangan itu, suasananya hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Minana mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakumo-_sensei_, kenapa kau menjengukku dipagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Minana datar seperti biasa.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit. Makanya aku menjengukmu," jawab Sakumo.

"Maksudku kenapa harus pagi-pagi begini? Kenapa tidak menunggu jam besuk saja?" tanya Minana yang sedikit penasaran.

"Karena aku benar-benar khawatir sekali dengan keadaan muridku yang manis ini. Dan oh iya, kenapa kau sekarang memanggilku Sakumo-_sensei_? Biasanya kan cuma `_sensei_ saja?" jawab dan tanya Sakumo sambil senyum-senyum pada Minana.

"Memang gak boleh kalau kupanggil Sakumo-_sensei_?" tanya balik Minana datar.

"Boleh sih," jawab Sakumo pasrah.

Suasana didepan ruangan itu kembali hening. Dan setelah beberapa saat hening, kali ini Sakumo yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Minana, kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan luka seperti itu?" tanya Sakumo pada Minana.

"Aku... sedang mencoba menguasai jurus baruku," jawab Minana datar seperti biasa.

"Jurus baru? Memangnya jurus seperti apa yang bisa sampai membuat tanganmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sakumo dengan nada sedikit serius.

'_Sakumo-sensei kepo banget sih. Hmm__,__ aku harus jawab apa ya? Ah jawab seadanya ajalah__,_' batin Minana. "Entahlah. Aku mengarang jurus itu," kata Minana seadanya.

"Memang seperti apa jurusmu?" tanya Sakumo lagi.

"Seperti ini," ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan tangannya yang membentuk seperti menodongkan pistol.

DOR

Dari telunjuk Minana keluar peluru air yang mengarah ke Sakumo dan mengenai pipi kanan Sakumo hingga lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dan tembok yang ada didekat pipi Sakumo berlubang akibat jurus Minana barusan. Sakumo yang melihat itu hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya.

'_Jurus itu... kalau tidak salah itu jurus yang sama dengan Mizukage ke-2, kan? Jurus peluru air._' batin Sakumo yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

'_A__ku pikir jurus ini saja yang kupakai sebagai alasan lukaku. Yah__,__ walaupun jurus ini sama sekali gak ada efek bagi sipenggunanya__,_' batin Minana. "Ah maafkan aku Sakumo-_sensei_. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai Sakumo-sensei." kata Minana yang berakting seperti murid yang khawatir pada gurunya. "Kalau tidak salah... aku masih menyimpan satu disini..." lanjut Minana sambil merogok-rogok saku celananya. "Ah ini dia," kata Minana yang sudah menemukan benda yang ia cari disaku celananya.

Kemudian Minana memasang hansaplas yang ia dapat dari sakunya kepipi Sakumo yang terluka. Sakumo yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok, bermaksud menyamakan tingginya agar Minana bisa menempelkan hansaplasnya kepipi Sakumo.

"Terima kasih, Minana," Kata Sakumo sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang terluka. '_Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi__,_' pikir Sakumo yang masih mengelus pipinya yang terluka.

* * *

**-Didalam Ruangan Minana-**

Didalam ruangan Minana, terdapat gadis kecil berambut merah (Kushina) yang sedang tidur di kasur pasien. Kalau diperhatikan, sepertinya tidurnya sedikit terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara dan mengenai wajahnya.

"Hmm~..." gumam Kushina yang tidurnya terganggu karena sinar matahari.

Lalu perlahan mata Kushina mulai terbuka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat tentu saja langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Kushina mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantuknya karena baru bangun tidur. Merasa kantuknya sudah sedikit berkurang, Kushina bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan perhatiannya terhenti saat melihat bangku taman yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Minana dimana? Kenapa dia gak ada di Kursi itu?" gumam Kushina yang masih melihat kearah kursi taman itu. Sepertinya... Kushina belum sadar sama sekali gara-gara abis bangun tidur.

Loading . . .

10%

50%

70%

100%

"EEEEHHH... KENAPA KURSINYA ADA DISITU, TTEBANE!" teriak Kushina yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar.

Kushina melihat tempat yang ia duduki sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya... tempat yang ia pakai tidur tadi. Kushina sangat terkejut karena ia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia tidur dikasur pasien.

"KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DISINI, TTEBANE?! DAN MINANA! DIMANA MINANA, TTEBANE?!" teriak Kushina panik sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Minana didalam ruangan itu.

.

Sementara orang yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh kearah tembok yang dibelakanginya dan melihat kelakuan Kushina yang ada didalam ruangan itu dengan mata iblisnya. Sakumo yang mendengar suara Kushina hanya _swe__a__tdrop_, lalu membayangkan apa yang mungkin sedang dilakukan Kushina didalam.

Karena tidak bisa menemukan Minana dimana-mana, Kushina langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu dan membuka pintu itu dengan cukup (sangat) kasar. Kushina melihat seorang _jounin_ berambut putih yang berada satu meter didepannya. Kushina sangat terkejut karena melihat Sakumo. Lalu Kushina... memutuskan bertanya pada ninja tersebut tentang keberadaan Minana (A/N: Kushina belum melihat Minana yang berada tepat disampingnya).

"A-Ano.. apa ninja-_san_ lihat anak berambut merah sepertiku?" tanya Kushina sedikit malu-malu.

Sakumo yang mendengar pertanyaan Kushina jadi tambah _swe__a__tdrop_. '_Ya ampuunn__. Sebenarnya yang dicari anak ini apa sih? Masa' orang segede itu_ (Minana) _gak keliatan_,' batin Sakumo.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Sakumo hanya menjawab dengan mengarahkan jarinya kearah Minana yang ada disamping Kushina. Kushina yang melihat tangan Sakumo, mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Sakumo. Kushina cukup terkejut sekaligus malu saat melihat orang yang dicarinya ternyata tepat berada disampingnya. Terkejut karena ternyata Minana berada disampingnya, dan malu karena orang yang dicarinya ternyata berada tepat disampingnya.

"KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA BISA BERADA DISITU, MINANA?" teriak Kushina yang mukanya merah karena malu dan langsung menyundul kepala Minana dengan kepalanya.

BLETAK

"_Ittai_, _ttebane_." ucap Minana spontan setelah disundul kepala Kushina dan mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mengeluar asap.

Kushina kembali terkejut saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Minana? _'ttebane'_?" tanya Kushina yang sedikit ragu dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

'_Ah sial. Keceplosan lagi. Padahal __aku __sudah susah payah menghilangkan kebiasaan itu__,_' batin Minana sambil menutup mulutnya. "Ah itu... umm... ya begitulah. Umm, sebenarnya aku punya kebiasaan mengatakan _'dattebane'_ sejak masih kecil. Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan itu, tapi... sepertinya kebiasaan itu mulai muncul lagi, _tteba_–" jelas Minana dan langsung menutup mulutnya lagi karena hampir keceplosan mengatakan _dattebane_.

"Waahh~ aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ada yang sama denganku. Aku juga sedang berusaha mengghilangkan kebiasaan ini, _ttebane_," kata Kushina sambil memeluk Minana sangat erat karena sangking senangnya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar telah mengatakan kata itu (_ttebane_) lagi.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi, Kushina-_san_. Oh iya, bukannya kau harus ke Akademi?" tanya Minana dengan nada bicara yang nggak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini sekolah," ucap Kushina dan langsung bergegas masuk kembali keruangan Minana dan mandi (?).

"Wah, wah, sepertinya didepannya kau tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap dan ekspresi dinginmu itu, Minana," ejek Sakumo pada Minana.

Minana hanya mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan Sakumo barusan.

KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang pasien Minana. Sakumo yang mendengar hal itu, _sweatdrop_ lagi. Lalu iapun berkomen, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukannya didalam?"

Sementara Minana hanya diam saja. Tidak berkomentar dengan apa yang ia lihat didalam ruangan tersebut dengan mata iblisnya. Setelah suara gaduh itu hilang, Kushina keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Minana aku berangkat dulu, ya?" kata Kushina seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Minana.

Namun langkah Kushina terhenti karena seseorang memegangi tangannya. Kushina yang merasa tangannya ditahan seseorang, menoleh kearah seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Dan ternyata Minana yang menghentikan langkah Kushina.

"Ada apa, Minana?" tanya Kushina.

"Nih. Setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutmu," ujar Minana seraya memberikan sebuah roti pada Kushina yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"M-Makasih, Minana," ucap Kushina seraya mengambil roti yang diberikan Minana.

Kushina melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi ke Akademi. Melihat Kushina sudah pergi, Minanapun masuk keruangannya, yang juga diikuti oleh Sakumo. Saat mereka baru masuk, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itupun terbuka. Menunjukkan ninja medis perambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran dada kelewat batas. Kita tahu kalau itu adalah Tsunade.

"Pemeriksaan, ya?" tebak Minana.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kau (sambil menunjuk Sakumo) tolong tunggu diluar," jawab dan perintah Tsunade.

Mendengar perintah Tsunade, Sakumo berjalan keluar ruangan. Kemudian Tsunade memeriksa tangan kanan Minana yang terluka. Saat memeriksa tangan kanan Minana, Tsunade sangat terkejut karena luka yang ada pada tangan kanan Minana menghilang. Tidak hanya itu, syaraf-syaraf yang menghubungkan aliran _chakra_ yang putuspun ikut sembuh. Atau lebih tepatnya kembali kekeadaan sebelumnya.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Tsunade entah pada siapa dan dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ada apa, nenek Tsunade?" tanya Minana spontan saat melihat reaksi kaget Tsunade.

Tsunade yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'nenek'... langsung menghantam bupet kecil dekat kasur hingga hancur. Minana yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah... dan wajah Minana langsung pucat ketakutan karena melihat wajah sangar/marah Tsunade.

Sedangkan Sakumo yang mendengar suara keras langsung masuk ke ruangan Minana. Mata Sakumo melebar ketika melihat bupet itu hancur ditangan Tsunade.

"**Tadi ****k****au ****b****ilang ****a****pa, ****b****ocah?****!**" tanya Tsunade yang mengeluarkan _Killer_ _intents_-nya.

'_Gawat. __Aku keceplosan. __Aku __pasti akan__ matiiiiii__,_' batin Minana yang ketakutan. "A-Ah... i-i-itu... m-m-mak-maksudku... a-a-ada... a-apa, n-nona... Tsu-Tsunade? Ke-ke-kenapa ta-tadi ekspresinya... kaget be-begitu?" tanya Minana gagap-gagap karena ketakutan.

Sakumo yang melihat dan merasakan _Killer_ _intents_ Tsunade hanya diam terpaku. Tidak berani bergerak sedikitpun atau komen tentang bupet yang dihancurkan Tsunade.

"Oooh itu... tadi saat aku memeriksa tanganmu, entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan luka-luka yang kau alami kemarin. Aku heran kenapa lukanya bisa sembuh hanya dalam semalam. Hei, bocah, apa kau tahu kenapa lukamu bisa sembuh?" jelas dan tanya Tsunade yang kini amarahnya mulai meredah.

"Entahlah. Tapi, bukannya bagus kalau tanganku sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala?" ujar Minana dengan nada datarnya.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi yang membuatku heran adala–"

"Sakumo-_sensei_, sekarang kita ke Kantor Hokage yuk! Aku ingin cepat-cepat melakukan misi pertamaku. Aku tidak sabar," kata Minana yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tsunade. "Aku akan pulang sebentar mengambil peralatan ninjaku. Aku tunggu di Training Ground 7, ya, Sakumo-_sensei_," lanjutnya seraya keluar dari ruangan itu lewat jendela.

Tsunade yang melihat itu mulai muncul urat dikepalanya, karena diacuhkan. Sedangkan Sakumo hanya diam saja.

"Apa benar lukanya sudah sembuh, Tsunade-_hime_?" tanya Sakumo yang masih sedikit penasaran.

"Ya, begitulah. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa sembuh..." jawab Tsunade dan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...mungkin saja ini keajaiban. Yah walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu keajaiban itu ada atau tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ketempat janjianmu dengan muridmu itu," lanjut Tsunade.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tsunadepun pergi. Sedangkan Sakumo menghilang dengan _shunshin_-nya.

* * *

**-Training Ground 7-**

Sakumo sudah tiba ditempat janjiannya dengan Minana. Tapi sepertinya Minana belum datang. Rekor baru untuk Sakumo karena datang duluan. Karena Minana belum datang, Sakumo memutuskan untuk menunggunya dibawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia datang.

"Hmm, tumben aku duluan yang nyampe, ya?" komen Sakumo entah pada siapa.

"Siapa bilang?" kata seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon tempat Sakumo menunggu.

Dari balik pohon, muncul gadis kecil berambut merah yang kali ini memakai jaket hitam yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto (hanya saja tidak ada kerah jaketnya) dan ada angka 9 dibagian lengan kanan atas; memakai celana hitam yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto; memakai syal hitam dengan lambang konoha; kantung kunai terletak dipaha kanan; dan memakai sarung tangan yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Cepat sekali kau Minana," kata Sakumo yang terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak cepat, bukan aku namanya. Ayo ke Kantor Hokage," respon Minana percaya diri.

Minana dan Sakumo berjalan menuju kantor hokage untuk mendapatkan misi pertamanya.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

Profil Chara:

.

**Nama:** Minana / Uzumaki Minana

_**Gender**_**:** _Female_

**Umur:** 9 tahun

**Status:** _Genin, Jinchuriki_

**Sifat dan Watak: **Tomboy, mudah mengendalikan emosi, tidak suka bergaul, sikapnya dingin, (yang pasti sifat dan wataknya itu 90% berlawanan dengan sifat dan watak Naruto)

**Elemen Dasar: **Air, Angin

**Kemampuan:** Rantai _chakra_ (jarang dipake dalam pertarungan); Sensor tingkat tinggi; _Doujutsu_ Mata iblis; _Master Fuin__j__utsu_; jurus _Hiraishin_; _Taijutsu_ tingkat _Mid_ _Jounin_; _Genjutsu_ tingkat _Low_ _Chunnin_ (tapi jarang dipake saat pertarungan); Memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen air, angin, es (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen air, angin, es, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

**Penampilan: **Wajahnya mirip Naruto tapi tanpa kumis; rambutnya berwarna merah yang panjangnya sebahu; mata kiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan berwarna merah; Memakai jaket yang modelnya sama kayak Naruto (hanya saja gak ada kerah tingginya) tapi warna hitam dengan simbol klan Uzumaki dipunggungnya dan angka 9 di bagian lengan kanan atas; celana yang modelnya sama dengan Naruto tapi warna hitam; memakai syal dengan lambang Konoha; kantung _shuriken_ dibagian pinggang kiri bawah; kantung _kunai_ di paha kanan atas; memakai sendal ninja berwarna hitam; dan memakai sarung tangan yang dipakai Kakashi. (Untuk _chapter_-_chapter_ seterusnya penampilan Minana seperti ini).

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya _chapter_ 7 beres juga. Gimana cerita di _chapter_ ini? Tolong di _review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	8. Chapter 8: Misi

_Reviews respond time_

Vin'DieseL No Giza : Makasih untuk pujiannya, Giza-_san_. Dan tidak ada hal yang diubah Minana saat umurnya 9 tahun.

Mitsuka Sakurai: Makasih untuk _support_-nya. Dan ini dah di-_publish_ chapter 8-nya.

Heztynha Uzumaki : Makasih untuk pujian dan _support__-_nya. Umm, disini Tsunade nggak curiga sama Minana karena Tsunade pikir itu hanya keajaiban. Dan untuk sekarang, Minana nggak ngasih tahu kebenarannya ke Hokage.

Iib. Junior : Makasih karena sudah menunggu. Dan ini dah di _publish_ _chapter_ 8-nya.

* * *

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Tangan kanan Minana terluka parah akibat mencoba menguasai _Canon Rasengan_. Karena itu, Kushina membawa Minana ke rumah sakit. Namun karena kejadian itu, sepertinya hubungan Minana dan Kushina sekarang sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Walaupun Minana dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan tangannya dengan Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, dimulailah kehidupan Minana sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha di masa lalu ini.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Misi**

.

**-POV Minana-**

Sudah 1 bulan sejak aku mendapatkan misi pertamaku. Dan sudah 1 bulan juga aku keluar dari rumah sakit gara-gara mencoba menguasai jurusku. Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Hal yang kulakukan selama 1 bulan ini adalah melakukan misi yang diberikan Kakek Hokage. Dan selama 1 bulan itu juga aku merasa kesal. Kenapa? Karena misi yang diberikan selama 1 bulan ini hanya misi _rank_ D.

Misi yang diberikan hanya misi menangkap kucing, membantu petani, membersihkan sungai, atau sebagainya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Setiap kutanya mengapa memberi misi _rank_ D terus, Kakek Hokage selalu menjawab 'jumlah timmu hanya 1 orang saja. Aku belum mau memberimu misi _rank_ C karena kupikir kau belum siap untuk melakukan misi itu sendirian'.

Ya, itu memang benar, sih. Selama aku melakukan misi sebulan ini, Sakumo-_sensei_ tidak pernah membantuku menyelesaikan misinya. Ya, memang seperti itulah salah satu tugas pembimbing _genin_. Tugas pembimbing _genin_ adalah tidak ikut campur dalam misi yang dilakukan muridnya, memastikan muridnya memang mampu melakukan misi, dan sebagainya. Yaaah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu benar tentang tugas pembimbing _genin_ dimasa ini. Peraturannya sedikit berbeda dengan yang ada di masa depan.

...

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berdiri di depan kakek Hokage untuk mendapatkan misi baru lagi. Kakek Hokage tengah memilihkan misi _rank_ D mana yang cocok denganku. Dari apa yang kulihat dengan mata iblisku, Kakek Hokage sedang memilih misi `membantu petani di desa sebelah` atau `menangkap kucing Toru` yang kabur lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

**-End POV-**

"Baiklah Minana, misimu sekarang adalah membantu petani yang ada di desa sebelah," kata _Sandaime_.

"Hn," jawab Minana malas.

Sakumo dan Minana yang mendengar perintah itupun langsung pergi menuju desa yang dituju.

* * *

**-Di perjalanan-**

Seperti biasanya, Minana dan Sakumo selalu berjalan kaki kalau ingin pergi ke tempat kliennya. Karena Minana tidak suka terlalu terburu-buru. Kecuali kalau keadaan memaksa.

"Padahal, sudah sebulan aku menjadi _genin_. Tapi, kenapa misi yang diberikan padaku hanya misi _rank_ D? Aku juga 'kan ingin mendapat misi keluar desa," keluh Minana entah pada siapa.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kelompok ini 'kan hanya terdiri dari satu orang. Jadi, sangat beresiko kalau memberimu misi _rank_ C," respon Sakumo saat mendengar keluhan Minana.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak digabung saja dengan kelompok _genin_ yang lain?" tanya balik Minana dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Semua kelompok _genin_ yang ada di Konoha sudah genap 3 orang. Aku juga heran, kenapa kau harus dikelompokkan sendiri hanya karena kau satu-satunya _genin_ yang tidak mendapatkan kelompok. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kasus _genin_ yang lulus dari Akademi tidak mendapat kelompok," jelas Sakumo pada Minana.

_'Yah__,__ itu karena aku berasal dari masa depan. Yang seharusmya aku memang tidak ada. Hmph, harusnya aku tadi tidak usah mengeluh di depannya,'_ batin Minana.

Misi Minana kali ini adalah membantu penduduk yang berada di dekat Desa Konoha. Penduduk disana mayoritas adalah petani atau tukang kebun yang biasa memasok makanan yang ada di Desa Konoha. Karena sekarang sedang perang, Konoha harus meningkatkan produksi pangannya untuk makanan ninja-ninja yang juga berada digaris depan. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai disawah tempat klien mereka. Petani yang melihat kedatangan Minana dan Sakumo langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Sekarang tanam padi itu kesawah yang disebelah sana," perintah petani itu sambil menunjuk sawah yang sangat luas.

_'Padahal baru sampai, tapi sudah disuruh-suruh. Ugh, benar-benar sial,'_ batin Minana.

Dengan terpaksa, Minana langsung berlari menuju sawah yang sangat luas itu. Setelah sampai, Minana langsung melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_."

Di sawah itu, langsung muncul 20 _bunshin_ Minana.

"SEMUANYA~ AYO KITA SELESAIKAN INI DALAM SEKEJAP!" perintah Minana yang asli.

"YAAA!" jawab _bunshin_ Minana.

**-SKIP-SKIP-SKIP-**

Minana berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dalam waktu 1 jam. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan disawah itu, Minana dan Sakumo pergi dari tempat itu untuk melaporkan misi ini kepada Hokage. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha.

Sakumo pun menyuruh Minana untuk pulang duluan untuk istirahat. Yah, karena dia menggunakan _kagebunshin_ sebanyak 20 _bunshin_, sudah pasti dia kelelahan karena yang dialaminya pun menjadi 20x lipat akibat penggunaan jurus itu. Lalu Sakumo sendiri pergi menuju Kantor Hokage untu melaporkan hasil misinya.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

"_Tadaima_," ucap Minana saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sepertinya didalam rumah tidak ada orang. Mungkin karena ini masih siang dan Kushina masih di Akademi. Setelah masuk, Minana langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu berada di kamarnya, Minana merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Cih, sampai kapan aku harus mendapatkan misi _rank_ D seperti ini? Benar-benar sial," keluh Minana kesal.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Sekarang ini, Minana sedang menunggu gurunya di _Training Ground_ 7 untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, di depan Minana muncul seseorang yang ia tunggu.

"Kau telat lagi, Sakumo-_sensei_," ejek Minana datar.

"Kau yang terlalu cepat, Minana," kata Sakumo mencoba membela dirinya.

Yah, sebenarnya, sih, yang dikatakan Sakumo memang benar. Pasalnya, waktu janjian mereka adalah pukul 9... dan sekarang ini, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 di Konoha. Sebenarnya Sakumo mencoba datang 1 jam lebih awal agar dia bisa tiba lebih dulu dibanding Minana, tapi... sepertinya Sakumo di dahului Minana lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu datang jam berapa, sih, Minana! Kenapa setiap kita janjian kau selalu datang duluan!" kata Sakumo yang penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Hmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Sakumo-_sensei_ lamban mirip siput," ujar Minana datar tanpa dosa.

CRINK

Tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Sakumo sudah berada dibelakang Minana dan menempelkan tantonya dileher Minana.

"Kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu, sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu itu, Minana!" ancam Sakumo sambil menempelkan _tanto_-nya dan juga menunjukkan muka horornya (A/N : Hah? Muka horor Sakumo? Gimana, tuh? Haha, _reader_ bayangin sendiri aja, ya?).

"Sakumo-_sensei_ mengancamku? Sakumo-_sensei_ pasti sedang bercanda," kata Minana yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakumo sekarang.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Sakumo dengan nada bicara yang berat dan masih menempelkan tantonya di leher Minana.

"Sakumo-_sensei_ gak pandai berbohong dan mengancam orang, ya? Aliran _chakra_ Sakumo-_sensei_ terasa kacau, lho! Jelas banget bohongnya," ucap Minana santai.

Sakumo yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Di dalam benak Sakumo mulai muncul pertanyaan pertanyaan 'kenapa dia bisa tahu?'.

"Sakumo-_sensei_ pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu,"

DEG

Kali ini Sakumo benar-benar terkejut. Karena gadis kecil yang ada didepannya bisa tahu dia berbohong dan membaca apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Sakumo pun langsung menaruh kembali tantonya ke punggungnya.

"Aku bisa tahu karena aku adalah ninja tipe sensor yang memiliki darah Klan Uzumaki. Semua Klan Uzumaki yang memiliki kemampuan sensor, pasti bisa mendeteksi kebohongan seseorang dari aliran _chakra_ yang terasa kacau. Tapi, tidak semua Klan Uzumaki termasuk ninja sensor. Begitulah. Lagipula, Sakumo-_sensei_ itu orang yang baik. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakumo-_sensei_ akan melakukan hal itu padaku," jelas Minana panjang lebar dan dengan nada bicara seperti biasa.

Sakumo langsung tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Minana barusan. Ia langsung memegang kepala Minana dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Wah, wah, diluar dugaan ternyata kau bisa mengatakan hal yang bagus juga, Minana. Kau tahu? Aku ini memang tidak ahli mengancam orang, loh! Hehe," kata Sakumo dengan menunjukkan senyum khasnya dan masih memegang kepala Minana. "Tapi, tolong jangan ejek aku dengan nama-nama aneh ya, Minana. Karena aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Setelah menyelesaikan perbincangan mereka yang tidak berarti itu, Sakumo dan Minana pergi menuju kantor Hokage.

* * *

**-Di Kantor Hokage-**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Sakumo dan Minana pun masuk, begitu mendapatkan izin masuk dari orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Sakumo dan Minana. Kebetulan sekali," kata Hiruzen saat melihat Sakumo dan Minana yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, _Sandaime-sama_?" tanya Sakumo yang mendengar nada bicara Hiruzen sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengantarkan stok makanan, senjata, dan obat untuk di pos atau _check point_ yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan _Tsuchi no Kuni_," perintah Hiruzen pada Sakumo dan Minana.

Pos atau _check point_ adalah tenda-tenda khusus untuk menyimpan makanan, peralatan ninja, dan obat-obatan untuk ninja yang berada di garis depan. Selain itu, tempat ini juga berfungsi untuk merawat ninja-ninja yang terluka, tempat istirahat, makan, dan sebagainya. Karena itulah pos-pos ini terletak jauh dibelakang medan perang. Setiap pos atau _check point_ Desa Konoha terdiri dari 5 tenda yang setiap masing-masing tenda dijaga 5 ninja yang juga termasuk 1 orang _anbu_. 1 tenda untuk persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan, 1 tenda untuk tempat khusus persediaan senjata, 1 tenda untuk tempat ninja yang terluka, 1 tenda untuk ninja yang ingin istirahat, dan 1 tenda lagi tempat khusus untuk menyusun strategi perang.

"Misi _rank_ C yang bisa berubah menjadi misi _rank_ B kalau ada ninja desa lain yang menyerang kami. Apa ini tidak terlalu beresiko?" tanya Sakumo yang sepertinya kurang setuju.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengirim kalian. Tapi mau gimana lagi, untuk saat ini tidak ada pilihan lagi selain kalian. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau menerimanya?" jawab dan tanya Hiruzen.

"Akan kami lakukan!" jawab Minana tegas.

Sakumo yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh pada Minana dan berkata, "Oi, Minana, aku tahu kau ingin sekali mendapatkan misi di luar desa, tapi aku pikir misi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk–"

"Yang disuruh Kakek Hokage itu kita. Bukan aku," potong Minana.

Sakumo berpikir sebentar saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan. Dan akhirnya... Sakumo mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lalu ini… Semua yang akan kalian antar ada disini," ucap Hirusen seraya memberi sebuah gulungan pada Sakumo.

Sakumo pun mengambil gulungan itu.

_'Jadi, gulungan itu berisi stok makanan, senjata, dan obat-obatan? Praktis juga ya,'_ batin Minana.

"Kita akan berangkat 30 menit lagi dan bertemu di gerbang utama. Persiapkanlah dirimu," kata Sakumo pada Minana.

Minana hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakumo.

BOOF!

Sakumo langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Sedangkan Minana, berjalan keluar ruangan itu, bermaksud menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Setelah tiba di rumahnya, Minana mengambil 2 gulungan kecil yang berada di laci dekat kasurnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung _shuriken_-nya. Gulungan pertama berisi makanan instan seperti _ramen cup_ dan botol minum. Sedang gulungan kedua berisi pakaian bersih yang modelnya sama dengan yang dipakainya sekarang (A/N : bagaimana penampilan dan pakaian Minana sudah dijelaskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya).

Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluannya, Minana pergi ke gang kecil yang berada di dekat gerbang utama dengan _hiraishin_-nya. Kalau dia langsung menggunakan _hiraishin_-nya langsung ke gerbang utama, pasti akan ada saksi mata.

* * *

**-Gerbang Utama-**

Setelah muncul di gang kecil, Minana langsung berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Setelah sampai di gerbang utama dan menunggu beberapa puluh detik, di depan Minana tiba-tiba mucul kepulan asap. Minana yakin kalau itu adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Dan benar, setelah asap itu hilang... mulai terlihat sesosok _jounin_ berambut putih yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Sakumo-_sensei_," ejek Minana.

"Diam kau! Dan kenapa kau tidak membawa tas? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu bersiap-siap?" tanya Sakumo yang heran karena Minana tidak membawa apapun.

"Semua persiapanku ada disini," ujar Minana seraya menunjukkan kedua gulungannya.

"Praktis sekali," gumam Sakumo pelan namun masih bisa didengar Minana.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, mereka pun memulai perjalanan.

* * *

**-Di Pos atau Check Point-**

Setelah berlari atau melompati pohon cukup lama, akhirnya Minana dan Sakumo berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sakumo langsung memberikan gulungan yang diberikan Hiruzen tadi pada _anbu_ yang memimpin pos disini.

"Urusan kami disini sudah selesai," kata Sakumo setelah menyerahkan gulungan itu pada _anbu_ tersebut.

Tanpa menjawab, _anbu_ yang memimpin pos ini langsung masuk ke salah satu tenda untuk menaruh persediaannya.

"Nah, masalah kita disini sudah selesai. Sekarang kita kembali ke desa," kata Sakumo pada Minana.

"Aku pikir Sakumo-_sensei_ akan membantu _shinobi_ kita yang ada di garis depan," kata Minana datar sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat pertarungan _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Misi kita hanya mengantarkan gulungan itu," ujar Sakumo.

"Tapi _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disana, jumlahnya tidak sebanding dengan musuh yang ada di depannya. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas kalau _shinobi_ kita sedang terdesak. Dan kalau tempat ini berhasil diambil oleh musuh, percuma saja kita melakukan misi ini," jelas Minana sambil melihat dan merasakan tempat pertarungan tersebut.

"Apa itu benar, Minana?" tanya Sakumo sedikit serius.

"Aku ini ninja tipe sensor, loh," jawab Minana sekenanya.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Aku akan kesana membantu mereka. Dan Minana, tolong beritahu _anbu_ yang aku ajak bicara tadi untuk meminta desa mengirim bala bantuan," kata Sakumo seraya menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Melihat Sakumo pergi, Minana pun beranjak masuk ke tenda yang dimasuki _anbu_ yang memimpin tempat ini. Melihat kedatangan Minana, _anbu_ tersebut langsung mengambil tanto yang ada dipunggungnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku bukan musuh. Aku _genin_ yang tadi bersama Sakumo-_sensei_. Sakumo-_sensei_ bilang padaku untuk menyuruh Anda meminta desa mengirim bala bantuan`," jelas Minana sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit gugup karena melihat sikap _anbu_ itu. Tentu saja ekspresi gugupnya itu cuma bohongan.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan sejak tadi. tapi sepertinya mereka belum datang," jawab _anbu_ itu.

_'Hmm, sepertinya bala bantuan datangnya terlambat,'_ batin Minana yang merasakan banyak _chakra_ ninja asing dari dalam tanah.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan dari luar tenda. _Anbu_ yang memimpin tempat ini langsung keluar tenda setelah mendengar ledakan itu. Sedangkan Minana hanya diam saja di dalam tenda itu dan memerhatikan apa yang ada di luar dengan mata iblisnya.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Dalam waktu singkat, mulai banyak _shinobi_ yang mati akibat penyerbuan yang terjadi ditempat ini.

"Wah, ternyata _shinobi_ yang menjaga pos ini lemah semua," gumam Minana pelan saat melihat dan merasakan semua _shinobi_ Konoha yang menjaga pos ini mati. "Tapi, wajar aja, sih. Ninja Konoha yang ada di tempat ini hanya 35 orang (25 ninja yang menjaga tempat ini + 10 ninja yang sedang istirahat dan terluka). Sedangkan _shinobi_ Iwa yang menyerbu tempat ini jumlahnya 60 orang. Benar-benar kalah jumlah. Aku, sih, sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi... kalau aku membantu mereka, mereka akan tahu kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

Melihat hanya dia sendiri saja yang selamat, Minana berjalan keluar dengan santainya dari tenda tempat dia memerhatikan semuanya.

"Heh, ternyata masih ada 1 bocah lagi," kata salah satu _shinobi_ Iwa yang melihat Minana keluar dari tenda.

_'Hmm, sepertinya aku hanya perlu membunuh 49 ninja lagi,'_ batin Minana yang menghitung jumlah _shinobi_ Iwa yang masih hidup dengan mata iblisnya dan kemampuan sensornya.

Di tangan kanan Minana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang berwarna hitam (A/N: bentuk pedangnya sama dengan pedang hitam yang dipakai Kirito dalam _anime_ 'Sword Art Online'). Setelah memegang pedangnya, Minana langsung berlari menyerang _shinobi_ Iwa yang berada di sekitarnya.

* * *

**-Ditempat Pertarungan Sakumo-**

Sakumo beserta ninja Konoha yang ada disitu berhasil memukul mundur _shinobi_ Iwa yang tadi menyerbu tempat ini.

"Hosh... Hosh... Kita berhasil!" ujar salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha.

"Syukurlah... Hosh... Hosh…" gumam Sakumo yang sepertinya sedikit kelelahan.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari belakang mereka.

"Apa itu?" ujar salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha. Semua yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah suara sumber ledakan.

Dan ternyata sumber ledakan itu berasal dari tempat _check point_.

"MINANAAA!" teriak Sakumo saat melihat tempat muridnya berada, diserang oleh musuh.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakumo langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke _check point_ yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya bertarung.

* * *

**-Di Pos atau Check Point-**

Musuh yang di tempat Minana sekarang hanya tinggal 2 orang. 47 _shinobi_ Iwa ia bunuh dengan luka tepat di dada kiri atau di jantung. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minana langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang hampir setingkat dengan _hiraishin_ ke salah satu ninja Iwa itu.

JLEB

Minana menusukkan pedangnya tepat di jantung ninja itu dan membuat ninja itu langsung mati di tempat. _Shinobi_ Iwa yang tersisa dan melihat semua temannya mati dengan mudahnya, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menjauhi Minana. Minana yang melihat itupun membatin, _'Jurus Hiraishin Level 4'_.

Tiba-tiba _s__hinobi_ Iwa tersebut sudah berada di depan Minana dan...

JLEB

Minana menusuk _shinobi_ Iwa itu tepat dijantungnya dan membuat _shinobi_ itu mati seketika. Setelah membunuh semua _shinobi_ Iwa, pedang hitam yang ada di tangan Minana... lenyap, berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

"Tidak kusangka..."

DEG

Terdengar suara seseorang yang berasal dari balik pohon samping kiri Minana. Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari samping kirinya. Pasalnya, dari tadi Minana sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu dan tidak melihat keberadaan orang itu dengan mata iblisnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya orang itu melihat seluruh pertarungan Minana. Yang pasti, orang itu sekarang tahu tentang kekuatannya.

"...kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudahnya," lanjut orang itu.

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Mata Minana kembali melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang ada disampingnya itu. Kali ini, ekspresi terkejut Minana benar-benar terlihat jelas, tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_'S-Sensei!'_ batin Minana saat melihat orang itu.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya apdetnya lama. Soalnya Hari Kamis (sehari setelah apdet _chapter_ sebelumnya) Kuroki ke Gramed beli komik baru, beli komik _Demonic Detective_ Neuro volume 1-4. Walau ceritanya tentang detective/horor, tapi lucu banget (bagi Kuroki) pas bagian Neuro sedang menjahili/mengganggu/mengusil Yako dengan tampang muka gak berdosanya. Saking lucunya Kuroki baca berulang-ulang sampe hari minggu. Ah, maaf, Kuroki malah jadi curhat, nih. Hehe.

Menurut _reader-san_ dan _senpai-san_, gimana cerita di chapter ini? Tolong di-_review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Oh iya, apa _reader__-san_ dan _senpai-san_ bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	9. Chapter 9: Kebenaran

_Reviews respond time_

Fahri. Spensha: Gak apa-apa, kok, baru _review_. Makasih untuk pujiannya, Fahri-san.

Uchiha Ngalam: Hai juga, Uchiha-san. Apa yang ingin Uchiha-san ketahui akan terjawab di _chapter_ ini.

Vin'DieseL No Giza: Hehe, makasih pujiannya, Giza-san.

Akagawa Shinn: Ya, makasih ya dah nyemangatin Kuroki.

daikinz namikaze: Ok, deh.

* * *

A/N: Ada 1 karakter tambahan dari _anime_ lain yang Kuroki masukin ke fic ini. Kalau Kuroki sebut namanya pasti tahu. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah _google_. Ok, selamat membaca.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya****:**

Setelah membunuh 49 _shinobi_ Iwa dengan luka tepat di dada kiri atau di jantung, pedang hitam yang ada di tangan Minana langsung lenyap, berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

"Tidak kusangka..."

'DEG'

Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang dari samping kirinya. Pasalnya, dari tadi Minana sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu dan tidak melihat keberadaan orang itu dengan mata iblisnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, sepertinya orang itu melihat seluruh pertarungan Minana. Yang pasti, orang itu sekarang tahu tentang kekuatannya.

"...kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan mudahnya," lanjut orang itu.

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah orang itu. Kali ini, ekspresi terkejut Minana benar-benar terlihat jelas, tidak bisa lagi disembunyikan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

_'S-Sensei!'_ batin Minana saat melihat orang itu.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kebenaran**

.

"Jangan kaget gitu, _donk_. Biasa aja kali."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan 'orang itu' membuat bulu kuduk Minana berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? 'Orang itu' mengatakan hal itu dengan nada _k__illing __i__ntents_-nya. 'Orang itu' pun berjalan mendekat dan sekarang berada tepat di depan Minana. 'Orang itu' sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Minana.

"Aku melihat semuanya, loh. Aku bisa saja memberitahu seseorang tentang hal ini. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau itu belum semuanya. Kau masih menyimpan 'sesuatu', kan?" bisik 'orang itu' dengan nada _k__illing __i__ntents_-nya.

Sebelum Minana menjawab, tiba-tiba saja di depan Minana atau di belakang 'orang itu' muncul _shinobi_ Konoha berambut putih yang terlihat seperti Kakashi a.k.a Sakumo. Merasakan hawa kehadiran Sakumo, 'orang itu' langsung berdiri tegak dan menoleh kearah Sakumo.

Saat sampai di pos, awalnya Sakumo terkejut ketika melihat mayat-mayat Shinobi Iwa yang tergeletak akibat luka di dada kiri atau luka tusukan dijantung. Namun, ekspresi terkejut itu pun menghilang dan diganti dengan tatapan tajam, setelah Sakumo melihat _shinobi_ yang ada didepan Minana.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Minana, _Onime no _Kyo?" tanya Sakumo dengan tatapan tajam dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Kyo hanya menyeringai, mendengar nada bicara Sakumo yang terdengar tegang atau ketakutan.

"Jangan tegang gitu, _donk_. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," jawab Kyo dengan nada khasnya.

Bagaimana tidak tegang, orang yang yang memakai armor _anbu_ lengkap di depan Sakumo itu adalah orang yang katanya telah membantai 1000 _shinobi_, termasuk rekannya sendiri. Orang yang paling banyak membunuh _shinobi_, selama perang dunia ninja 3 ini, dengan sangat sadis sampai dijuluki '_Oni_' yang artinya setan atau iblis. Lalu karena memiliki mata merah yang menyala seperti mata iblis, makanya dia dijuluki _Onime no Kyo_ yang artinya Kyo si mata iblis. Dan Kyo sekarang adalah salah satu _anbu_ yang bekerja di bawah perintah langsung Hokage Ke-3.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan pada _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disini? Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Sakumo yang melihat mayat _shinobi_ Konoha tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Wajar saja kalau Sakumo langsung mengatakan hal itu. Karena ada rumor tentang Kyo yang katanya pernah membunuh rekan timnya sendiri. Walaupun rumor itu tidak pernah diketahui kebenarannya.

"Apa itu pemikiran kalian tentangku? Hmph, aku itu disuruh Hiruzen untuk membantu tempat ini. Tapi, saat aku datang, mereka semua sudah mati. Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu untuk menolong bocah ini (Minana) saat mereka (_s__hinobi_ Iwa) ingin membunuhnya. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, bukan menuduhku seperti ini," jawab Kyo dengan santainya. Seolah-olah kata-kata yang diucapkannya barusan adalah kebenaran yang terjadi di tempat ini.

Minana yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyo sedikit terkejut.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Kyo-sensei tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Aku pikir Kyo-sensei yang sekarang bukan tipe orang yang suka memihak__,__'_ pikir Minana saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyo barusan.

Sakumo hanya menatap menyelidik Kyo, mencoba mencari keraguan atau kebohongan dari nada bicara Kyo. Tapi, Sakumo tidak melihat keraguan atau kebohongan itu. Sakumo pun memutuskan untuk percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyo dan menghilangkan sikap waspadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memercayai apa yang kau katakan barusan. Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi. Aku akan meminta Sandaime-_sama_ untuk mengirim orang menjaga tempat ini," ujar Sakumo seraya memberi tanda pada Minana untuk mendekatinya.

Minana yang melihat tanda Sakumo, berlari kecil menghampiri Sakumo. Kyo yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan memegang keningnya.

'_Kau berhutang padaku, bocah__,__'_ ucap Kyo melalui telepati kepada Minana. Ternyata Kyo meniru jurus klan Yamanaka dengan mata merahnya.

Minana yang mendengar hal itu... hanya bersikap biasa. Seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi, ia mengerti betul maksud dari perkataan _sensei_-nya (Kyo) barusan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hatake-_san_. Aku akan mengirim 1 burung untuk meminta Hiruzen mengirim orang kesini," kata Kyo dengan nada bicara khasnya.

Setelah mendekati Sakumo, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**-Konohagakure-**

Setelah berlari cukup cepat selama 10 jam tanpa istirahat, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Tepatnya mereka sampai saat tengah malam, terlihat dari bulan purnama yang menjulang tinggi di langit dan bintang-bintang yang terlihat terang. Setelah sampai di Konoha, mereka pun berpisah dan berjalan menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sakumo ingin menyampaikan apa yang terjadi secepatnya, tapi... ia mengurungkan niatnya karena hari sudah larut malam.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Minana sampai di depan rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Minana langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi, Minana tidak masuk melalui pintu depan rumahnya, melainkan ia menggunakan jurus _h__iraishin_-nya supaya bisa masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara dan tanpa diketahui oleh seseorang yang juga tinggal di rumah ini. Setelah berada di kamarnya, Minana membuka jaketnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

**-POV Minana-**

Hmph. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bala bantuan yang dikirim kakek Hokage itu adalah Kyo-_sensei_. Tapi, aku juga benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bala bantuannya hanya 1 orang aja. Pantesan aja Kyo-_sensei_ bisa ada disana dan aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Di dunia ini, (baru) ada 4 orang yang bisa mengelabui kombinasi penglihatan mata iblis dan kemampuan sensorku. Kenapa cuma 4 orang? Itu karena hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana cara mengelabui penglihatan mata iblis. Sekalipun musuh menyembunyikan aura _chakra-_nya dari kemampuan sensorku, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan _chakra_ yang keluar dari tubuh mereka dari mataku.

Orang yang bisa mengelabui mataku yang pertama dan kedua adalah Zetsu (dihitung 2). Zetsu bisa mengelabui penglihatan mata iblisku karena tubuhnya yang menyatu dengan pohon dan membuatku sulit mengetahui posisi mereka dengan mataku. Orang ketiga dan keempat adalah Lucky dan Kyo-_sensei_. Kalau Lucky, kupikir wajar saja dia bisa melakukan hal itu karena mata ini berasal dari klannya. Tapi kalau Kyo-_sensei_, jujur saja, aku sendiripun tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. Walaupun ia juga memiliki mata iblis pada kedua matanya.

Ah, kesampingkan soal itu, masalahku sekarang adalah Kyo-_sensei_. Kalau dia tadi membantuku menyembunyikan kejadian itu, dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Orang yang suka membantu dengan pamrih. Seperti itulah dia. Hmph... Aku harap dia tidak menginginkan hal-hal aneh dariku, seperti ingin tahu identitas diriku atau semacamnya.

**-End POV-**

Tanpa sadar, Minana pun tertidur saat ia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi siang.

* * *

Langit yang semula gelap, kini sudah berganti menjadi langit yang cerah. Dari jam yang ada di dekat kasur Minana, sekarang ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Di dalam kamar Minana, terdapat 2 figur yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak.

Figur yang pertama adalah adalah gadis berambut merah yang sedari tadi belum bangun dari tidurnya. Figur yang satu lagi adalah seorang lelaki yang umurnya berkisar 23 tahun. Entah bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk, tapi orang itu berciri-ciri : memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap, rambutnya berwarna hitam yang terlihat acak-acakkan, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah darah, dan juga terdapat sebuah pedang di punggungnya.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata gadis kecil itu pun terbuka. Menunjukkan bola mata kanan yang berwarna merah dan bola mata kiri berwarna biru. Gadis itu langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, tanpa sadar gadis itu langsung merenggangkan badannya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu belum menyadari keberadaan sosok lain diruangan ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak ya?" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat pintu.

Mata Minana melebar ketika mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kamarnya. Karena Minana tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu. Minana pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Kyo-_sensei_," ucap Minana refleks saat melihat Kyo duduk di dekat pintu.

Sedangkan Kyo yang mendengar hal itu hanya sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"_Sensei_, huh? Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, bocah," ujar Kyo santai.

'_Gawat. Aku keceplosan. Gimana__,__ nih? Kalau aku tidak memberitahunya, dia pasti akan mengint__er__ogasiku sampai aku buka mulut. Apalagi int__er__ogasi yang dilakukan Kyo-sensei seperti di__neraka. Matilah aku__!__'_ batin Minana yang sudah tegang dan takut setengah mati hanya karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada orang pernah di interogasi Kyo dimasa depan.

"Jangan tegang gitu, _donk_. Rileks aja saat kau beritahu aku siapa dirimu sebenarnya," kata Kyo sambil tersenyum pada Minana.

DEG

Entah mengapa senyum yang ditunjukkan Kyo itu malah membuat atmosfir di ruangan ini menjadi semakin berat.

'_Apa aku harus memberitahunya? Tapi__,__ kalau aku memberitahunya, bisa-bisa masa depan akan berubah. Tapi__,__ kalau aku tidak memberitahunya ...'_

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat beritahu aku! Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya sendiri?" ancam Kyo seraya menarik keluar pedang yang ada di punggungnya dari sarungnya.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya Kyo-_sensei_ kemarin tidak memberitahu Sakumo-_sensei_ yang sebenarnya? Karena ingin tahu tentangku? Apakah aku tidak punya hak untuk menolak?" tanya Minana yang sepertinya sudah tidak semangat.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Minana, Kyo pun menutup matanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang cocok untuk pertanyaan Minana. Kemudian, dia membuka matanya kembali.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menolak menjelaskannya, aku akan mencungkil mata iblismu dan menjadikannya koleksiku," ancam Kyo dengan nada bicara tak berdosa sambil mengelus-elus bilah pedangnya.

Mendengar jawaban _s__ensei_-nya membuat Minana harus memutar otaknya, berpikir matang-matang apakah dia harus memberitahu Kyo atau tidak. Sebenarnya Minana tahu kalau _sensei_-nya itu tidak akan melakukan kekerasan fisik seperti itu, tapi melakukan kekerasan mental yang membuatnya merasakan sakit seperti matanya dicungkil. Yaah, sepertinya Minana memang tidak punya pilihan.

'_Ya__ s__udah__,__ deh. Aku beritahu saja. Lagipula kalau Kyo-sensei tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun, kupikir tidak akan terlalu banyak mengubah masa depan__,__'_ pikir Minana yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberitahu Kyo.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu semuanya. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan apa yang akan kukatakan nanti," pinta Minana.

"Aku tidak janji, loh," jawabnya simpel.

Tanpa memprotes jawaban Kyo, Minana pun memerhatikan sekitarnya dan sekitar rumahnya dengan mata iblisnya, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang lain yang akan menguping apa yang dikatakannya nanti. Merasa tidak ada orang di sekitar sini selain mereka, Minana memasang _kekkai_ di ruangan ini agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar. Untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kemudian Minana mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang ia alami. Semua tentang dirinya, kehidupannya di Konoha, pertemuan pertama dengan Lucky, saat ujian _chuunin_, pertemuannya dengan Kyo, penyerangan Orochimaru, dan sampai kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

"Hmm, begitu…" gumam Kyo sambil memegang dagunya, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya.

Minana hanya mengangguk, merespon apa yang di katakan _sensei_-nya barusan. Kemudian Minana membiarkan _sensei_-nya untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Biar kupertegas lagi ya. Jadi, namamu adalah Uzumaki Minana. Kau adik kembar dari Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kau punya pengalaman hampir mati saat berusia 8 tahun dan saat itu pula kau pertama kali bertemu Lucky juga mendapatkan mata iblis. Saat berumur 12 tahun kau lulus dari akademi dan beberapa bulan setelah itu, kau mengikuti ujian _chuunin_. Saat bingung dengan persiapan ujian _chuunin_ _stage_ 3, secara tidak sengaja kau bertemu denganku. Dan entah kenapa aku malah menjadikanmu sebagai muridku. Lalu saat ujian _chuunin_ _stage_ 3 dimulai, Konoha diserang oleh Orochimaru dan _S__unagakure_. Walaupun saat itu ujian _chuunin_ dihentikan, namun kau dan anak yang bernama Nara Shikamaru dipromosikan oleh pemimpin desa untuk menjadi _chuunin_. Beberapa bulan setelah itu, anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa untuk pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Karena saat itu kau mendapatkan misi lain, jadi kau tidak bisa membantu kakakmu membawa Sasuke pulang. Setelah kejadian itu, Jiraiya membawa Naruto untuk melatihnya…" kata Kyo, tapi sepertinya ia belum selesai.

"...Satu tahun setelah kejadian Sasuke, kau pun menjadi _j__ounin_. Tiga bulan setelah menjadi _jounin_, aku meminta Tsunade untuk memasukanmu ke dalam _anbu_. Walaupun awalnya Tsunade menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia setuju. Kemudian aku melatihmu bagaimana cara mengontrol emosi (pelatihan mengontrol emosi hanya di dapat dalam pelatihan _anbu_), melatihmu menguasai penggunaan mata iblis sampai tingkat sekarang, dan melatihmu menjadi mata-mata yang handal. Beberapa bulan setelah mendapat pelatihan _anbu_, aku meminta Tsunade untuk membawamu keluar desa untuk memata-matai pergerakan Akatsuki dan mencaritahu tentang kekuatan mereka. Awalnya Tsunade menolak, tapi berkat bujukan dan rayuan Lucky, Tsunade akhirnya mengijinkan kita melakukan hal itu. 6 bulan setelah kita pergi meninggalkan Konoha, kita hanya berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang kemampuan 7 orang anggota Akatsuki, yaitu Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, dan Konan. Saat kita kembali, Naruto tengah berusaha menyempurnakan jurus _r__asen __s__huriken_-nya agar ia bisa ikut dalam misi mengeksekusi Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tengah berkeliaran di _Hi no Kuni_..." lanjut Kyo, masih belum selesai.

"...Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Pain menyerang Konoha. Walaupun aku dan kau berada di desa, tapi sepertinya kita tidak terlalu banyak membantu. Apalagi kita tidak terlalu tahu tentang kemampuan Pain. Saat bertarung melawan Pain Tendo, Pain Shuradou, dan Pain Gakidou, kau dan Lucky sekarat, bahkan tak sadarkan diri karena luka kalian sudah terlalu parah. Yang paling menyedihkan, aku malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena batang besi hitam yang menusuk seluruh tubuhku membuatku tidak dapat bergerak. Setelah itu, Pain Tendo menggunakan _s__hinra __t__ensei_ dengan skala yang besar untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Aku yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli dengan nasib orang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memiliki perasaan khawatir pada orang lain dan ingin menolongmu. Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menggunakan jurus mustahil dan bisa bebas dari batang besi hitam itu lalu menolongmu dari jurus Pain. Karena hal itu pula, tubuhku menghilang dan akhirnya aku mati. Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian Pain, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, kelima negara melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas masalah Akatsuki. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, kelima negara membentuk aliansi untuk berperang melawan Akatsuki atau bisa dibilang perang untuk melindungi Naruto dan Killer Bee..."lanjut ocehan Kyo, tapi sepertinya belum selesai.

"...**Tapi**, walaupun kelima negara sudah bersatu, Madara berhasil mengekstrak _chakra_ _Kyuubi_ dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Karena hal itu, kau langsung mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya untuk bisa membunuh Madara. Saat itu kau berhasil membuat Madara terdesak dan hampir membunuh Madara. Tapi, karena kau kehabisan _chakra_, kau tidak berhasil membunuhnya. Sedangkan Madara, dengan sisa _chakra_-nya, menggunakan jurus aneh dan membunuh semua yang ada di dunia itu, kecuali kau, Lucky dan para _bijuu_ yang berhasil selamat dari bencana itu. Karena cuma kau dan Lucky saja yang selamat, para bijuu memutuskan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk mengirimmu ke masa lalu untuk mengubah apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Lalu akhirnya... kau terdampar di masa lalu ini dan menjadi _jinchuuriki_ _K__yuubi_. Itu 'kan maksud dari yang kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kyo memastikan kalau apa yang ia katakan barusan intinya sama dengan apa yang ia dengar dari penjelasan Minana padanya.

Minana hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan, menandakan kalau apa yang dikatakan Kyo itu `intinya` sama dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya.

"Karena itu Kyo-_sensei_, aku ingin kau merahasiakan ini. Agar masa depan tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari yang sudah kuketahui. Hanya karena menjelaskan hal ini padamu pun sudah akan membuat masa depan berubah, loh," ujar Minana yang mencoba memohon pada _sensei_-nya.

"Kau datang kesini saja sudah membuat masa depan berubah, loh. Tapi, yaah, terpaksalah. Aku akan tutup mulut. Bahkan Hiruzen sekalipun tidak akan kuberitahu informasi ini. Aku juga tidak mau masa depan jadi lebih kacau karena kedatanganmu kemasa ini," kata Kyo.

Minana tersenyum pada Kyo... karena mendengar jawaban khas _sensei_-nya.

"Memang itu, sih, jawaban khas Kyo-_sensei_. Walaupun suka merendahkan orang lain, tapi masih punya sisi baik dan bisa diandalkan disaat genting," puji Minana sambil menunjukkan senyum tulusnya pada Kyo.

**-POV Kyo-**

Aku tidak menyangka, kalau gadis kecil ini bilang aku punya sisi baik. Hmph, dia orang kedua yang bilang seperti itu, setelah Hiruzen. Padahal, aku sudah bersikap sedingin mungkin pada setiap orang, karena aku malas terlibat dengan sesuatu yang bernama 'ikatan'. Itulah prinsipku. Ikatan hanya akan melahirkan kebencian dan kebencian akan membuat kita mudah marah. Lalu mudah marah akan menambahkan dan menunjukkan kelemahan diri sendiri. Karena itu aku tidak suka jika aku diselimuti oleh kebencian. Aku lebih suka seperti ini, tidak terikat dengan apapun. Walaupun orang lain menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh dan kebencian, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku tidak diselimuti oleh kebencian itu. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau bocah ini bisa membuat diriku di masa depan melanggar prinsipku sendiri. Membuatku memiliki ikatan. Ikatan antara guru dan murid. Hmmph, dia bocah yang menarik.

**-End POV-**

"Baiklah, Minana, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi, aku ingin kau juga menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita," kata Kyo dengan nada bicara yang mulai serius.

"Menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita? Maksudnya?" tanya Minana yang sepertinya belum mengerti.

"Maksudku, menjaga rahasia kekuatan sesungguhnya mata iblis."

"Eh? Maksud Kyo-_sensei_, orang-orang di masa ini tidak tahu tentang kemampuan mata ini?"

.

.

Bersambung ...

* * *

Profil Chara:

.

**Nama:** Mibu Kyo / _Onime_ _no_ Kyo

_**Gender: **__Male_

**Umur: **23 Tahun

**Status: **_Anbu_

**Sifat dan Watak:** Dingin, pendiam, tidak suka bersosialisasi, suka merendahkan orang lain, tidak peduli dengan nasib orang lain, tidak suka di perintah (tapi dia akan melakukannya kalau perintah/misi yang diberikan selaras dengan pemikirannya), suka dengan hal yang menantang, tapi tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan, pamrih

**Elemen Dasar:** Api, Angin, Air, Petir

**Kemampuan: **Sensor tingkat tinggi, _d__oujutsu_ mata iblis, sangat ahli memainkan pedang Muramasa-nya (kekuatan khusus pedangnya dijelasin di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya aja), menguasai beberapa teknik _f__uinjutsu_ tingkat tinggi, memasteri semua jurus yang berhubungan dengan elemen api, angin, air, petir (walaupun memasteri semua jurus elemen api, angin, air, petir, tapi yang sering dipakai cuma beberapa saja).

**Penampilan:** Sama dengan Kyo yang disegel di dalam tubuh Kyoshiro (bisa dibilang penampilannya sama dengan Mibu Kyoshiro) dan kedua matanya berwarna merah. Kalau gak tahu cari aja di mbah google. Dan pakaiannya, memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap, pedangnya ditaruh dipunggungnya, dan biasanya memakai topeng _anbu_ berbentuk harimau.

.

.

**A/N**: Hai _reader-san _dan _senpai-san_, gimana cerita dichapter ini? Maaf, Kuroki malah nambah karakter baru. Soalnya, Minana 'kan punya mata iblis. Jadi, Kuroki pikir gurunya pun harus yang punya mata iblis juga, biar bisa ngajarin (asal mula membuat kemampuan mata iblis itu juga terinspirasi dari anime Kyo). Hehehe ^ _^

Dan sepertinya di _chapter_ ini malah banyak percakapannya dibanding pendeskripsiannya. Maaf ya ^_^

Tolong di _review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	10. Chapter 10: Berbicara

_Reviews respond time_

Akagawa Shinn : OK. Makasih karena sudah nyemangetin Kuroki dan maaf _update_-nya agak lama.

Vin'Diesel No Giza : Bukan sudah setara _kage_, Giza-san. Lebih tepatnya ha-m-pir se-ta-ra _ka-ge_ #ngomongnya bisik-bisik. Hehehe (^_^). Yaah, maksud Kuroki, kekuatan _anbu_ itu hampir setara _h__okage_ (mungkin ada juga 1 atau 2 orang yang setara _kage_). Soalnya, kalau semua anggota _anbu_ itu kekuatannya setara _hokage_, berarti _hokage_ itu bukan ninja yang terkuat di desanya donk. (^_^)

heztynha uzumaki : Makasih banget 'tuk dukungan dan pujiannya, Heztynha-san. Dan maaf kalau update-nya agak lama.

.

A/N: Halo-halo,_ reader-san_. Lama gak ketemu. Maaf ya kalau apdetnya (baca: _update_-nya) lama. Soalnya waktunya Kuroki pake buat ngerombak dan ngedit _chapter_-_chapter_ sebelumnya. Karena pas liat _chapter_ yang versi sebelum di _edit_, kayaknya agak kurang menarik gitu penulisannya, terus terlalu banyak _typo_ juga, dan banyak banget pengulangan kata/pemborosan kata. Selain itu, kebiasaan buruk Kuroki juga kambuh lagi. Kebiasaan buruknya itu, membaca lagi komik yang pernah Kuroki baca (sama seperti kasus waktu baca komik Neuro), terus main lagi _game_ yang udah pernah ditamatin. Yah, pokoknya kebiasaan mengulang gitulah. _Honto__u__ ni gomennasai_! Ok, selamat membaca ya.

_**.**_

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya:**

"Baiklah, Minana, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi, aku ingin kau juga menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita," kata Kyo dengan nada bicara yang mulai serius.

"Menjaga rahasia kekuatan kita? Maksudnya?" tanya Minana yang sepertinya belum mengerti.

"Maksudku, menjaga rahasia kekuatan sesungguhnya mata iblis."

"Eh? Maksud Kyo-_sensei_, orang-orang di masa ini tidak tahu tentang kemampuan mata ini?"

* * *

**Chapter 10: Berbicara**

.

"Kalau dibilang tidak tahu, rasanya kurang pas. Lebih tepatnya, dulu aku pernah menghapus ingatan mereka yang berhubungan dengan mata ini dan makhluk panggilan _i__mmortal_. Aku juga menghapus semua catatan tentang mata itu," jelas Kyo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Minana sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya, mendengar apa yang baru saja dibilang Kyo. Ekspresi terkejutnya benar-benar terlihat. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini bisa menghapus ingatan semua makhluk didunia ini tentang mata iblis dan makhluk _immortal_. Walaupun kekuatan orang yang ada di depannya ini setara dengan _sannin_ dari Konoha, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yang dari masa depan saja tidak tahu kalau ingatan orang-orang tentang mata iblis itu dihapus. Bahkan Kyo-_sensei_ yang dimasa depan aja tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya, bagaimana cara Kyo-_sensei_ melakukan hal itu?" tanya Minana, yang walaupun punya dugaan apa jawaban Kyo, tapi ingin memastikan jawaban itu dari mulut Kyo sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau tahu jawabannya. Aku menghapus ingatan mereka dengan jurus mustahil dari mata ini," jawab Kyo dengan santainya.

'_Sudah kuduga__,__'_ pikir Minana. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Kyo-_sensei_ melakukan hal itu?" tanya Minana lagi.

Saat Minana mengatakan hal itu, raut wajah Kyo terlihat sedih. Minana yang melihat itu sedikit syok. Orang yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya itu sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Sukar di percaya.

"Hmph. Sepertinya memang harus kuberitahu…"

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

**-****POV Kyo****-**

15 tahun yang lalu... adalah hari dimana semua anggota klan Mibu yang tersisa mati. Karena 'penyakit mematikan' yang diderita oleh anggota klan itu. Tidak ada obat atau apapun yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Yang tersisa dari klan itu hanya aku... dan nasibku pun pasti begitu. Cepat atau lambat, penyakit itu pasti akan menyerangku. Memikirkan hal itu, membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup. '_Kenapa aku harus hidup, kalau pada akhirnya aku akan mati karena penyakit itu. Daripada aku harus mati menderita seperti itu, lebih baik aku mati tanpa merasakan sakit__,_' irulah pikirku saat aku ingin membunuh diriku dengan pedang warisan klanku. Tapi . . .

TRANG

Tiba-tiba saja 'dia' datang. Menyingkirkan pedang yang ada di tanganku, yang hampir menusuk leherku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. 'Dia' tiba-tiba langsung menamparku. Lalu berkata, "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk memikirkan kematianmu yang indah, kenapa kau tidak hidup dengan indah sampai mati?!" Aku heran dengan orang itu. Kami tidak saling kenal dan belum pernah bertemu sekalipun, tapi dia bertindak dan berkata seolah-olah mengerti situasiku.

Lalu kutatap matanya. Bola matanya berwarna merah darah, tapi bukan itu yang kuperhatikan. Yang kuperhatikan adalah pancaran matanya. Pancaran matanya itu, sama denganku. Pancaran mata yang menunjukkan 'ketakutannya akan kematian'. Jika aku takut mati karena penyakit mematikan, mungkin dia juga takut mati dengan cara yang tidak bisa kubayangkan.

"Aku akan membawamu dan menunjukkan padamu, kehidupan yang indah," kata 'orang itu' yang kemudian menggendongku. Kemudian, dia membawaku pergi jauh, dari tempat kelahiranku itu. Aku tidak meronta saat ia menggendongku. Karena aku tahu... kalau orang yang ada di dekatku ini bukanlah orang jahat.

. . .

. . .

Sudah 2 tahun, aku meninggalkan klan dan negaraku. Klanku berada di _Tetsu no Kuni_ (Negara Besi). Tempat itu memang tempat lahirnya samurai. Aku tidak akan membahas tentang klanku lebih dari ini. Sekarang ini, aku berada di pinggir laut salah satu pulau _Mizu no Kuni_. Dan sekarang ini pula, aku sedang _spar__r__ing_ kemampuan pedangku dengan Kyoshiro, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah, Kyo-kun... Hosh... Untuk hari ini kita sudahi dulu... Hosh... Hosh…" kata Kyoshiro yang langsung duduk bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa. Sepertinya dia sudah kelelahan karena menemaniku _sparring_.

"Lagi? Nii-san ini…" keluhku saat mendengar perkataan Kyoshiro, atau biasa kupanggil 'Nii-san'.

Aku langsung memasukkan pedang Muramasa-ku ke dalam sarung pedangnya. Lalu aku bersandar juga di dekat Nii-san. O iya, orang yang ada di sampingku ini adalah orang yang dulu membawaku pergi berkelana ke berbagai tempat untuk menunjukkan kehidupan indah yang dulu dia bilang itu. Dia adalah salah satu makhluk panggilan _immortal_. Namanya adalah Kyoshiro. Penampilanya... hmm _well_, dia mirip dengan diriku versi dewasa, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah dan ia memakai kimono berwarna hitam.

Bagaimana penampilanku? Kalau kau tanya penampilanku sekarang... _well_, gak jauh beda dengan yang dewasanya. Yang berbeda hanya warna bola mataku. Aku yang sekarang memiliki bola mata berwarna biru, dan pakaian yang aku pakai sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nii-san.

"Kyo-kun... apa kau haus?" tanya Nii-san tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja," jawabku tanpa basa basi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi ke desa terdekat sebentar. Aku dengar minuman khas di sana enak banget, loh. Kau tunggulah disini," kata Kyoshiro.

"Eh? Nii-san mau pergi sendiri?" tanyaku heran karena biasanya kami selalu pergi bersama.

"Tentu saja. Desa yang ada di dekat sini itu desa ninja, yaitu Kirigakure. Kalau aku membawamu malah akan merepotkan. Kalau aku sendiri, aku bisa bebas keluar masuk desa itu tanpa ketahuan," jawab Kyoshiro dengan PD-nya.

"Tapi... gimana kalau Nii-san sampe ketahuan? Nii-san itu orang yang paling diburu oleh seluruh orang, loh. Kalau Nii-san ketangkap-"

"Hoi, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Bersembunyi, tak terlihat, dan menghilang dalam sekejap itu adalah nama tengahku. Hahahaha!" potong Nii-san dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang penuh dengan ke-PD-annya.

Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Nii-san yang barusan itu.

"Nii-san..." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah 'kan makhluk panggilan _immortal_ itu akan mati bila tuannya terbunuh atau kau menggunakan jurus mustahil sampai 2 kali, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Iya. Memang kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?" jawab dan tanya Nii-san.

"Bukannya mengambil kedua mata iblis dari makhluk panggilan _immortal_ itu... akan membuatnya mati juga?" tanyaku untuk memastikan lagi.

Kali ini, Nii-san hanya diam saja. Tidak merespon pertanyaanku.

"Nii-sa-"

"Kalau kau nanya terus, kapan aku perginya? Sudah dulu ya. Aku akan segera kembali," ujarnya yang lalu menghilang dengan _s__hunshin_-nya.

* * *

_Saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu... kalau hari itu... akan menjadi hari terakhir aku bersama dengan Nii-san. Saat itu, aku hanya berpikir__…_

* * *

Yah, sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia itu 'kan kuat. Toh, yang dikatakannya emang benar juga. Kalau aku ikut malah akan merepotkan. Tapi, entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa sedikit cemas padanya. Karena Nii-san adalah makhluk _immortal_. Makhluk yang paling diburu oleh ninja di seluruh dunia. Dan karena hal itu pula, jumlah makhluk panggilan _immortal_ di dunia ini hanya tinggal beberapa saja, bahkan jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Kenapa diburu? Itu karena ras mereka memiliki mata iblis. Dengan mata itu, siapapun bisa menggunakan semua jurus ninja yang ada di dunia ini, tanpa perlu berlatih. Berdasarkan informasi yang di beritahu Nii-san kepadaku, jika makhluk panggilan _immortal_ itu kehilangan kedua matanya, maka dia akan mati. Dan mata iblis itu tidak bisa di transplantasikan ke sembarangan orang.

Jika di transplantasi kesembarang orang, maka orang itu pasti akan mati dan mata iblis yang baru di transplantasikan itupun akan langsung menghilang... atau lenyap. Mata iblis yang sudah diambil dari makhluk panggilan _immortal_ tidak bisa di diamkan lama-lama dalam tabung kaca, karena dalam beberapa hari pasti mata itupun akan hilang... atau lenyap juga.

Padahal orang-orang itu sudah tahu, kalau untuk mendapatkan mata iblis itu... sangat mustahil. Tapi, mereka tetap saja memburu makhluk panggilan yang tidak berdosa itu. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada mereka. Tapi... aku nyadar diri ajalah, kekuatanku yang sekarang ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan mereka, untuk membuat orang-orang itu sadar.

Kita kesampingkan dulu soal itu. Sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap dan Nii-san belum kembali. Jujur. Aku mulai khawatir padanya. Dia memang kuat, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak terkalahkan. Karena merasa khawatir, aku pun mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorku. Berkat dia, aku bisa melakukan beberapa teknik dasar ninja, walaupun aku bukan dari keluarga ninja. Hal yang sudah ku pelajari yaitu teknik sensor ini, jalan di atas air, memanjat pohon, dan yang paling sering adalah latihan teknik pedang seperti tadi. Yah, bisa dibilang selama ini aku selalu berlatih keras bersamanya supaya aku bisa menjadi kuat dan bisa melindunginya, serta agar aku tidak dikendalikan oleh pedangku sendiri.

Aku mulai pergi menuju sumber _chakra-_nya. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang utama Desa Kirigakure. Bukan di depannya sih, lebih tepatnya aku berada di balik pohon yang mana jarak antara pohon dan gerbang utama desa itu adalah 10 meter. Disana terdapat 5 ninja yang sedang berjaga.

Kelihatannya Dewi _F__ortune_ sedang berada di pihakku karena sepertinya desa ini sedang mengalami kabut tebal lagi. Berkat situasi ini, aku jadi bisa masuk ke desa tersebut dengan mudah tanpa menarik perhatian para penjaga. Saat di dalam desa, aku terus berjalan sambil menghindari para penduduk dan ninja di sana. Berkat kabut ini, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku, tapi aku menyadari keberadaan mereka, dengan kemampuan sensorku.

* * *

Aku berjalan dan berjalan sampai ke ujung desa ini. Lalu, aku berhenti didepan sebuah gua. Aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ Nii-san yang berada di dalam sana. Sepertinya di dalam sana ada 2 orang yang menjaga Nii-san. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung masuk ke gua itu.

Penerangan di lorong gua ini memang tidak terlalu baik, tapi kupikir itu cukup untuk menuntunku ketempat Nii-san. Setelah masuk cukup dalam ke gua itu, aku melihat sebuah pintu yang merupakan ujung dari gua ini. Aku menyiapkan pedangku. Kemudian aku membuka sedikit pintu dan mengintip keadaan di dalam.

Kedua mataku melebar ketika melihat keadaan Nii-san yang seperti itu. Dia dibaringkan disebuah meja besi yang cukup panjang, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai, di tubuhnya penuh luka akibat pertarungan dan juga terdapat banyak segel. Kedua _shinobi_ yang berada di ruangan ini sedang melakukan sesuatu pada Nii-san yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung mengendap-endap masuk.

JLEB

Aku membunuh kedua _shinobi_ Kirigakure itu sekali serang, dengan luka tusukan tepat dijantung. Setelah membunuh mereka, kumasukkan kembali pedangku ke sarung pedangnya.

"Nii-san... Nii-san..." panggilku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Nii-san.

Perlahan mata Nii-san mulai terbuka.

"K-Kyo...-kun?"

"Bertahanlah Nii-san... aku akan menolongm-"

"Tidak perlu, Kyo-kun. Kau tidak perlu menolongku. Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Lihat... Mereka sudah memasang banyak _fuinjutsu_ di tubuhku untuk menghentikan gerakanku dan aliran _chakra-_ku. Bahkan, untuk menggerakkan jariku saja aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, sebelum mereka sampai kesini," potong Nii-san yang menyuruhku pergi meninggalkannya. Sepertinya Nii-san melihat beberapa _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang menuju kemari, dengan mata iblisnya. Aku juga memang merasakan _chakra shinobi_ yang menuju kemari.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggendongmu dan membawamu pergi! Aku akan menolongmu! Dan akan kubunuh mereka yang mencoba memburumu dan menghalangiku!" kataku dengan nada dingin.

Kemudian, aku menarik keluar pedang Muramasaku, bermaksud memotong rantai yang mengikat kaki dan tangannya. Namun...

DUBRAK

Pintu ruangan ini di dobrak oleh _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kedatanganku. Jumlah _shinobi_ yang baru datang itu 16 orang, yaitu 10 orang _anbu_, 1 _jounin_, dan 5 ninja medis. Menurutku, awalnya mungkin mereka ingin mentransplantasi mata iblis pada _jounin_ Kirigakure itu. Tapi, karena kedatanganku...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Nii-san, menyuruhku pergi dari sini.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," kata salah satu _anbu_.

Di tangan _anbu_ itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tali yang terbuat dari air. Ia langsung menyabetkan tali itu padaku. Aku yang tidak sempat menghindarpun terlilit tali air itu.

"Jurus elemen petir," ucap _anbu_ itu seraya melakukan _hand seal_.

Lalu dari tangannya mulai keluar petir. Petir itu merambat ke tali air dan kemudian merambat ke tubuhku.

"AAAAAAGGGRRRHH!"

"KYO-KUUUN!" teriak Nii-san.

* * *

_Jujur saja. Kupikir__waktu itu aku akan mati. Tapi..._

* * *

"Akan kukorbankan diriku agar aku bisa melakukan hal mustahil ini. Aku ingin mentransplantasi kedua mataku pada Kyo-kun. Tanpa membunuhnya. Dan juga, lenyapkanlah seluruh _chakra_ _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang ada disini!"

Mataku melebar ketika mendengar apa yang di katakan Nii-san barusan.

'_Nii-san... Nii-san akan menggunakan jurus itu? Dan mengorbankan dirinya untukku?'_ pikirku saat aku masih disetrum oleh _anbu_ Kirigakure itu.

Tiba-tiba, serangan yang dilancarkan _anbu_ itu terhenti. Aku terduduk lemas, karena menerima serangan _anbu_ tersebut. Aku melihat _anbu_ yang tadi menyerangku. Ternyata semua _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang ada di depanku ini, semuanya ambruk. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan, atau mungkin _chakra_ mereka lenyap.

"Hahaha…" Aku mendengar suara tawa Nii-san, yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan. "Sepertinya... berhasil ya..." lanjutnya.

Mendengar suara Nii-san yang seperti itu, aku berusaha bangun, untuk melihat keadaannya. Mataku melebar ketika melihat mata Nii-san yang hilang dan juga melihat tubuh Nii-san yang sudah mulai terlihat transparan…

"NII-SAAAN...!"

"Berisik tau! Jangan teriak-teriak di kupingku," gerutunya. Sifatnya yang menyebalkan sepertinya muncul lagi.

"Tapi... tubuh Nii-san..."

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Nii-san santai.

"Apanya yang gak perlu khawatir! Hiks, Nii-san... kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Hiks, ya 'kan?" Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung kesedihanku. Tapi, entah kenapa air mataku tidak keluar…

"Jangan nangis... ah, bukan. Kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa menangis lagi. Maksudku, jangan sedih, Kyo-kun. Kalau kau sedih, aku jadi menyesal, nih, karena sudah menolongmu. Jadi, jangan sedih ya," kata Nii-san, seraya menunjukkan senyum terakhirnya.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Nii-san mulai terlihat sangat transparan. Dan akhirnya... tubuhnya menghilang.

"HUUAAAAAAAA! NII-SAN! Hiks... NII-SAAAAAN! Hiks… NII-SAAAAAN!" Aku langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya, saat melihat tubuh Nii-san yang sudah menghilang. Tapi, walaupun aku menangis, entah kenapa air mataku tidak juga keluar.

Saat aku tengah sibuk menangis, para _shinobi_ Kirigakure yang ambruk itu, mulai bangkit. Sepertinya _chakra_ mereka sudah pulih. _Chakra_ yang ada di sekitar tubuh mereka terlihat jelas sekali di mataku. Mungkin ini karena mata iblis yang tadi diberikan Nii-san padaku. Sepertinya, _chakra_ mereka sudah pulih dengan cepat berkat pil penambah _chakra_ yang dibawa oleh ninja medis mereka.

"Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." umpat _anbu_ yang tadi menyerangku.

"Tenang saja. Mata iblis itu belum hilang. Sebelum makhluk itu (Kyoshiro) menghilang, dia sempat memindahkan mata iblis ke mata anak itu. Kita hanya perlu menggambil mata itu." kata salah satu ninja medis.

Para _shinobi_ Kirigakure itu mulai bersiap menyerangku kembali.

* * *

_Saat itu, di__dalam kepalaku hanya dipenuhi kebencian yang amat sangat... terhadap shinobi Kirigakure yang ada di__depanku__yang sudah memaksa Nii-san melakukan hal itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja..._

* * *

Tanpa sadar, aku pun memegang erat pedangku itu.

"UUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Seperti merespon teriakanku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku perlahan-lahan mulai muncul urat. Semakin lama urat yang muncul pun semakin banyak. Dan perlahan, kesadaranku pun mulai memudar, seperti di renggut oleh sesuatu…

* * *

_Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, saat itu aku pasti sedang dikendalikan oleh Tenrou. Tenrou adalah jiwa yang bersemayam di__dalam pedang Muramasa. Itu sebabnya aku berlatih keras, agar tidak dikendalikannya. Tapi meski begitu, sepertinya aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya untuk tidak mengambil alih tubuhku. Biasanya, kalau tubuh si__pengguna di__ambil alih, maka Tenrou akan terus mengendalikan tubuh si__pengguna itu__sampai batas waktu yang tidak bisa di__tentukan._

_Setelah kejadian itu, aku tersadar di__rumah sakit Konoha. Entah berapa lama__dan bagaimana caranya__,__t__api sepertinya saat Tenrou mengendalikan tubuhku, dia berjalan tanpa arah, dan akhirnya ia membawaku sampai... ke Konoha._

_Setelah aku sadar, aku langsung menggunakan jurus mustahil__untuk menghapus ingatan semua orang tentang __m__ata iblis dan __m__akhluk panggilan immortal__ a__gar makhluk immortal yang masih tersisa di__dunia ini tidak harus mati dengan cara mengerikan seperti itu. Kupikir sekarang aku mengerti tentang pancaran mata yang ditunjukkan Nii-san padaku dulu._

_Tubuh dan mataku terasa sangat sakit sekali setelah melakukan jurus mustahil itu. Tubuhku terasa seperti di__tusuk ribuan pedang, dan mataku terasa seperti baru di__tetes__i__ lahar gunung berapi. Efek yang kurasakan dari penggunaan jurus mustahil ini benar-benar gambaran siksaan neraka di__dunia ini__._

_Rasa sakit karena efek menggunakan jurus mustahil baru hilang setelah 1 minggu kemudian. Karena klanku di Tetsu no Kuni sudah binasa, Hiruzen yang merupakan hokage saat itu membiarkanku tinggal di Konoha... sampai sekarang._

* * *

**-End of Kyo POV-**

**-End Flash Back-**

.

.

Mata kiri Minana pun berkaca-kaca saat ia mendengarkan bagian akhir cerita _sensei_-nya itu.

"_S-Sensei_..."

"Apa?" respon Kyo saat Minana memanggilnya.

"Aku turut bersimpati atas kematian Kyoshiro-san. Dan... aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyo-_sensei_ akan menceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadinya kepadaku," kata Minana frontal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyo memastikan.

"Iya. Kyo-_sensei_ yang ada di masa depan orangnya terlalu tertutup. Yah, pokoknya berbedalah dari Kyo-_sensei_ yang disini," jawab Minana.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyo langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Ada apa, _S__ensei_?" tanya Minana bingung, melihat _sensei-_nya tiba-tiba bangun.

"Aku mau ke apartemenku. Aku mau tidur," jawab Kyo datar.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyo pun menghilang. Sepertinya dia meniru jurus _hiraishin_-nya Minana.

"Pemilik mata iblis memang praktis banget ya. Gak perlu latihan lagi," ujar Minana sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian, Minana berjalan ke tempat tidurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi ke atas kasur.

"O iya iya, Kyo-_sensei_ tahu gak ya kalau meniru jurus yang tidak bisa di kuasai dengan mata iblis itu akan mengurangi _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya? Pasti _chakra_ Kyo-sensei sekarang sudah hilang seperenamnya," gumam Minana pada dirinya sendiri. (A/N: menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ level 4 itu menghabiskan seperduabelas kapasitas _chakra_ _shinobi_ biasa)

* * *

**-Apartement Kyo-**

Kyo, yang sudah tiba dikamar apartemennya, langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Saking sudah ngantuknya, ia sudah malas untuk mengganti pakaian _anbu_-nya.

"Fuuh, padahal hari ini aku hanya menggunakan jurus Minana. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sedikit lelah ya?" tanya Kyo pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanda ia memang tidak tahu tentang informasi itu.

"Sepertinya besok... aku harus... ke tempatnya... la-zzzzzz…" gumaman Kyo terhenti karena ia tertidur.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Kushina mengajak Minana sarapan bareng. Karena tidak ada alasan menolak, Minana menerimanya. Setelah sarapan, Kushina pergi ke Akademi dan Minana kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan ninjanya.

CKLEK

Minana membuka pintu kamarnya.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, calon muridku," sapa seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar Minana dengan senyum ramahnya.

Minana sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan _chakra_ orang itu. Yah, seperti biasanya dari orang itu.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi, Kyo-_sensei_? Kupikir urusanmu dengan ku sudah selesai," kata Minana datar.

"Tidak juga, kok. Sebenarnya aku ada sedikit urusan. Tapi gak terlalu penting, sih…" ujar Kyo sambil menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

'_Bohong. Dari ekspresinya aja jelas banget kalau dia mau ngint__er__ogasi aku lagi. Fuh, harus siapin mental nih__,__'_ batin Minana. "Apa masih ada yang ingin Kyo-_sensei_ tahu?" tebak Minana.

Kyo langsung menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan.

"Kemarinkan kau hanya memberitahuku pengalaman hidupmu dan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa depan," kata Kyo.

"Fuuh, apa boleh buat. Aku akan memberitahu apa saja yang terjadi di perang dunia ninja ke-3 ini," kata Minana pasrah.

Kemudian Minana memperhatikan sekitarnya dan sekitar rumahnya, memastikan agar tidak ada orang yang akan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tenang saja. Sejak aku datang kemari, aku langsung memasang dua _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ sekaligus di ruangan ini. _Kekkai_ yang pertama adalah menyegel suara kita... atau bisa dibilang, orang yang di luar tidak bisa mendengar suara kita. _Kekkai_ yang kedua adalah menyegel penglihatan... bisa dibilang, orang yang di luar tidak bisa melihat kita yang berada di dalam _kekkai_ ini," ujar Kyo saat melihat Minana celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitar rumahnya.

"Berarti kalau dilihat dari luar, kamar ini terlihat kosong, donk. Karena kasur, lemari, dan sebagainya juga gak keliatan," gumam Minana pelan entah pada siapa.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyo barusan, Minana membuat bangku (bukan bangku taman) yang terbuat dari es untuk dia duduk. Kemudian Minana mulai menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang ia ketahui, seperti memberitahu asal mula kenapa perang dunia ninja ke-3 ini bisa terjadi, lalu tentang kematian Sakumo karena ditindas para penduduk Konoha, dan tentang kematian Obito serta kejadian di jembatan Kannabi.

"Hanya itukah yang kau tahu?" tanya Kyo memastikan. Sepertinya dia tidak puas karena informasi yang diberitahu Minana ini sangat sedikit sekali.

"Maaf saja ya, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka baca buku sejarah. Yang kuberitahu itupun hanya info yang kudengar sekilas dari beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarku," jawab Minana frontal.

Kyo hanya menghela napas begitu mendengar jawaban santai dari Minana.

"Huh. Terus, apa kau tahu kapan Sakumo dan anak bernama Obito itu mati?" tanya Kyo lagi.

Dan dengan percaya dirinya, Minana pun menjawab pertanyaan Kyo, "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu!" ^_^

BLETAK

Kyo langsung memukul kepala Minana dengan gagang pedang Muramasa-nya. Sekejap di kepala Minana muncul bakpao ukuran besar. Minana hanya meringis kesakitan setelah menerima hantaman itu.

"Kalau gak tahu, jawabnya gak usah ke-PD-an dan senyum-senyum gitu, donk," komen Kyo.

"Adududuh. Kyo-_sensei_, aku 'kan cuma mau mencairkan atmosfir di kamar ini. Lagipula, aku itu gak punya hobi pergi ke kuburan dan melihat tanggal kematian di masing-masing batu nisan disana," jelas Minana yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Oh," respon Kyo tidak peduli. "Terus, apa lagi yang kau tahu? Yah, maksudku sesuatu yang kau ketahui tapi tidak kuketahui," lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Hmmm, apa ya?" Setelah mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, Minana berpikir lagi, apalagi yang harus diberitahunya untuk memuaskan keingintahuan gurunya itu.

"Oh ya, apa Kyo-_sensei_ sudah tahu apa-apa saja yang bisa dilakukan mata iblis?" tanya Minana.

"Mata iblis bisa membuatmu susah tidur, tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata, bisa meniru jurus ninja di dunia ini, memiliki penglihatan 360 derajat, bisa melihat tembus pandang, bisa melihat _chakra_ di sekitar tubuh ninja/lawannya, dan menggunakan jurus mustahil yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain." Kyo pun menyebutkan apa saja yang ia tahu tentang mata iblis.

"Sudah kuduga kalau Kyo-_sensei_ hanya tahu itu, doank. Dasar payah," ejek Minana sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Hahaha~ Yah~..." Kyo hanya nyengir-nyengir gak karuan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah mendengar ejekan Minana barusan. "**...maaf ya kalau aku ini bodoh. Karena itu, kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan mudah****,**** akan kucungkil mata iblismu**." ujar Kyo dengan nada _killing intents_-nya dan mengarahkan pedangnya tepat 2 mm di depan mata kanan Minana.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajah Minana

"K-K-Kyo-_sensei_... ka-kalau k-k-kau me-mengancamku se-se-seperi i-ini... gi-gimana a-a-aku bisa me-menjelaskannya de-de-dengan mudah?" kata Minana terbata-bata karena udah ketakutan setengah mati.

Kyo pun menaruh kembali pedangnya ke sarung pedangnya.

'_Huh~ selamat. Aku pikir aku akan mati__!__'_ batin Minana lega.

Setelah menghela napas lega, Minana mulai memberitahunya.

"Yang dikatakan Kyo-_sensei_ tadi ada benarnya. Dengan mata iblis, kita bisa meniru jurus ninja yang tidak bisa kita kuasai, tapi kalau kita meniru jurus ninja yang tidak kita kuasai maka akan menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat dari seharusnya. Misal, kalau Kyo-_sensei_ meniru jurus _hiraishin_ level 4-ku, maka akan menghabiskan seperenam kapasitas _chakra_ Kyo-sensei. Padahal seharusnya itu hanya menghabiskan kapasitas _chakra_ seperduabelasnya saja..." jelas Minana.

"Ooh, pantas saja kemarin aku merasa sedikit lelah, padahal hanya menggunakan 1 jurus saja," guman Kyo pelan.

"Lalu, yang dikatakan Kyo-sensei tadi ada yang salah. Sebenarnya tidak semua jurus ninja di dunia ini bisa ditiru dengan mata iblis. Seperti jurus yang berasal dari _doujutsu_ lain, misalnya _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_. Mata iblis tidak bisa meniru jurus _kamui_, _amaterasu_, _tsukoyomi_, _susano'o_, dan jurus turunan lainnya dari _sharingan_; ataupun jurus _rinne_ _tensei_, _shinra_ _tensei_, dan lain-lain yang berasal dari _rinnegan_," lanjut Minana.

"Kenapa? Kalaupun memang tidak bisa ditiru dengan cara biasanya, bukannya masih tetap bisa ditiru meski dengan jurus mustahil?" tanya Kyo heran.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Kalau kau ingin menggunakan jurus-jurus itu, ya kau harus memiliki _sharingan_ atau _rinnegan_ lah. Dan lagipula, suatu jurus bisa di bilang jurus mustahil, bila hal yang kau lakukan itu terdengar mustahil dan tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Sama halnya dalam kasus Kyoshiro-san. Di tubuhnya sudah di pasang berbagai macam _fuinjutsu_ sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak maupun mengeluarkan _chakra_. Situasinya itu membuatnya sangat mustahil untuk bisa menolongmu dengan jurus ninja biasa. Makanya dia menggunakan jurus mustahil untuk menolong _S__ensei_ waktu itu," jelas Minana lagi.

Kyo diam sejenak, setelah mendengar apa yang dijelaskan Minana barusan.

"Hanya itu yang kutahu tentang mata iblis. Dan sepertinya... sudah tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kukatakan lagi," lanjut Minana datar.

"Hmmm, begitu ya. Yah, kupikir segitu saja sudah cukup, sih. Dan Minana, sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan hal ini? Merahasiakan identitasmu sebenarnya? Aku memang gak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan kau lakukan, sih, tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa merahasiakan itu selamanya," kata Kyo frontal.

Minana diam sejenak, mendengar perkataan Kyo. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Cepat atau lambat, seseorang (orang lain selain Kyo) pasti akan menyadarinya.

"Hmmm, entahlah. Niatnya, sih, ingin kuberitahu semuanya setelah semua masalahnya selesai. Kalau memang benar-benar sudah tuntas semua akar masalahnya, baru aku beritahu seseorang. Yah, seperti Kakek Hokage atau Kushina atau Minato," jawab Minana dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Hm? Kau akan memberitahu semuanya pada calon orang tuamu yang masih bau kencur itu?" tanya Kyo blak-blakkan

"Hoi, masalah ini gak akan selesai dalam 1 atau 2 tahun ke depan, loh. Dan yang pasti, begitu masalah ini sudah selesai, Minato dan Kushina pasti sudah dewasa. Atau mungkin mereka sudah menikah," jawab Minana sedikit kesal.

"Oooh, begitu. O ya Minana, bukannya kau membenci Minato? Tapi, kenapa kau ingin memberitahu semuanya padanya juga?" tanya Kyo lagi.

"Untuk Minato yang disini... aku tidak membencinya. Walaupun mereka itu adalah orang yang sama. Karena dia yang sekarang 'kan tidak-ah bukan, maksudku dia yang sekarang 'kan belum melakukan penyegelan _K__yuubi_ dalam tubuh Naru-_n__ii-chan_. Kalau aku membenci dirinya yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, berarti aku gak ada bedanya dengan para penduduk desa yang dulu membenciku dan menganiayaku. Padahal waktu itu aku 'kan tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Minana dingin.

"Kalau mendengar nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau masih dendam pada mereka," tebak Kyo.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini bukan Naru-_n__ii-chan_, yang bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dengan mudahnya," kata Minana masih dengan nada dingin.

"Yaaah, mau membenci mereka atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Urusanku ke sini cuma mau ngasih tahu pesan Hiruzen. Dia bilang, kau diliburkan beberapa hari dari misi ninja karena Sakumo diberi misi untuk ikut serta dalam perang," jelas Kyo memberitahu alasannya datang kesini.

Minana terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyo.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Jadi, urusan _sensei_ datang kesini itu cuma mau ngasih tahu itu, doank? Bukan karena ingin tahu tentang mata iblis atau tentang masa lalu ini?" tanya Minana bingung.

"Tentu saja. Urusan gak penting yang kubilang tadi itu adalah menyampaikan pesan Hiruzen," jawab Kyo tanpa dosa.

"EEEEEHHH?! Kyo-_sensei_ menipuku?!" sepertinya Minana sedikit kesal karena ternyata dia bisa tertipu.

"Siapa yang menipumu? Tadi 'kan aku hanya bilang 'kemarin 'kan kau hanya memberitahuku pengalaman hidupmu dan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa depan'. Kau saja yang salah menafsirkan kedatanganku, ekspresiku, dan perkataanku. Dan untuk kata-kata 'terus, apa lagi yang kau tahu? Yah, maksudku sesuatu yang kau ketahui tapi tidak kuketahui' itu, aku hanya mengikuti arah pembicaraanmu saja..." terang Kyo.

Kemudian Kyo bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"...Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," 'BOOF' lanjutnya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'_Bodohnya aku__, bias__-bisa__nya __aku terkecoh dengan ekspresinya barusan itu. Lagipula aliran chakranya tidak terasa, membuatku tidak tahu dia berbohong atau tidak'_ pikir Minana setelah memikirkan kembali kata-kata Kyo sebelumnya.

Setelah Kyo meninggalkan kamarnya, Minana menghilangkan _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ yang tadi di pasang Kyo. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan tidur-tiduran di kasur empuknya.

"**Hoi, tak apa-apakah memberitahukan semuanya pada orang itu?**"

Tiba-tiba Minana mendengar suara yang tidak asing dalam kepalanya. Mendengar suara itu, Minana masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. Di alam bawah sadar Minana, terdapat sebuah kurungan raksasa yang mengurung seekor rubah berekor 9. Dan tempat itu terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan.

"Yah, bukan masalah kok, Kurama-_chan_. Kyo-_sensei_ adalah orang selain dirimu yang bisa kupercaya sekarang ini," jawab Minana seraya mendekatkan diri ke kurungan Kurama.

"**Cih. Kau pasti akan menyesal karena percaya pada monster sepertiku**," dengus Kurama yang dalam posisi tidur-tiduran.

Minana yang berjalan mendekati Kurama, kini sudah berada di atas kepala Kurama. Minana juga tidur-tiduran di atas kepala Kurama. Kurama tidak memperdulikan Minana yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Kalaupun Kurama memperdulikan dan melarang Minana tiduran diatas dikepalanya, pasti Minana akan melakukan hal 'itu' pada Kurama agar tidak bisa melawan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kuputuskan. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku..." seru Minana. "...aku juga tidak menyesal karena sudah menceritakan semua yang kutahu padamu dan Kyo-_sensei_. Walaupun hal itu mungkin nantinya akan merubah masa depan dari yang sudah kita ketahui," lanjutnya.

"**Cih. Terserah kau saja****.****"**

Suasana di dalam kurungan itu pun hening. Tidak ada yang saling bertanya jawab. Sepertinya semua yang ada di situ sedang pada sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, yaitu tidur-tiduran.

"Nee, Kurama-_chan_. Kenapa setiap aku ke sini tempat ini selalu terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan ya?" tanya Minana memecahkan keheningan di dalam kurungan tersebut dan masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"..." Kurama tidak menghiraukan Minana.

"Kurama-_chan_..." panggil Minana karena Kurama tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"..." Kurama masih tidak merespon Minana.

"Kurama-_chan_, jawab, donk..." seru Minana.

"..." Kurama masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Kurama-_chan,_ kau tahukan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau terus mengacuhkanku." ancam Minana dengan nada polosnya.

"**Cih! Dasar kau ini! Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dibandingkan ****i****bumu!**" gerutu Kurama.

Minana terkekeh melihat Kurama yang akhirnya mau bicara juga. "Haha, akhirnya kau bicara juga, Kurama-_chan_."

'_**Aku diancam tau!**__' _batin Kurama.

"Jadi, kenapa ya, Kurama-_chan_? Ayo jawab." tanya Minana lagi.

"**Mana kutahu! Kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan latar tempat ini, kenapa tidak kau ganti saja!**" jawab Kurama tidak peduli.

Minana sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurama barusan. Karena bingung, Minana mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Menggantinya? Bagaimana?" tanya Minana bingung.

"**Kupikir kau tahu. Mengingat dirimu adalah master dari **_**fuinjutsu**_," jawab Kurama sebisanya.

"Oh iya, aku tahu," gumam Minana setelah mendengar perkataan Kurama. Sepertinya Minana sudah tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. "Nee, Kurama-chan... apa kau punya saran? Tempat seperti apa yang sebaiknya aku pilih untuk mengganti latar tempat ini?" lanjut Minana seraya berdiri di atas moncong rubah yang sedang tiduran itu.

"..." Lagi-lagi Kurama tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Minana.

Karena tidak di gubris, Minana pun berdiri tepat di depan mata Kurama yang besar itu. Kemudian Minana mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak mata Kurama yang terpejam.

"Tok tok tok. Apa ada orang disini?" kata Minana polos, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kelopak mata Kurama.

"**BERISIK TAU! TERSERAH KAU MAU MENGGANTI TEMPAT INI JADI SEPERTI APA! AKU GAK PEDULI SEDIKIT****PUN!**" bentak Kurama karena melihat tingkah Minana yang terlihat seperti... kekanak-kanakkan.

Minana langsung tunduk terdiam, setelah di bentak Kurama.

"Maaf Kurama-_chan_. Sepertinya hari ini aku sudah membuatmu sangat kesal sekali..." gumam Minana pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar Kurama.

"**TIDAK HANYA HARI INI! TAPI SETIAP HARI! KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU KESAL! MELIHAT SIKAPMU YANG BERBEDA PADA SETIAP ORANG ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL!**..." bentak Kurama lagi. "...**DI****DEPAN KAKEK TUA ITU **(Sandaime) **KAU BERTINGKAH SEPERTI BOCAH YANG CERIA. DI****DEPAN SI RAMBUT PUTIH ITU** (Sakumo**) KAU BERTINGKAH SOK DINGIN. DI****DEPAN SI MATA MERAH **(Kyo) **KAU BERTINGKAH SERIUS. DI****DEPAN IBUMU SENDIRI KAU BERSIKAP SOK TIDAK PEDULI. LALU DI****DEPANKU KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI BOCAH POLOS DILUAR TAPI MENAKUTKAN DIDALAM. SEBENARNYA SIFAT ASLIMU ITU YANG MANA****,**** SIH****?****! DARI SIKAPMU ITU AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN MANA KAU YANG SEDANG BERBOHONG DAN MANA KAU YANG SEDANG JUJUR!**" lanjutnya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kurama membuat pipi Minana merah merona/_blushing_.

"Hehehe, Lucky dan Naru-_n__ii-chan_ juga sering bilang aku hebat. Bisa menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda-beda," kata Minana polos dan pipinya _blushing_.

"**HOI****,**** BODOH! AKU BUKAN MEMUJIMU TAU!**" Sepertinya Kurama dah kesal banget karena tingkah Minana.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf, Kurama-_chan_, yang barusan aku bercanda kok," ujar Minana sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jari dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"**Cih! Dasar!**" umpat Kurama.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Kurama bisa sekesal gitu. Karena bertemu dengan _jinchuriki_ yang tidak dapat kau pahami pemikirannya, kau jadi dihantui perasaaan asing dengan _jinchuriki_ tersebut. Dan mungkin itu membuatmu tidak bisa mempengaruhiku, tidak bisa membuatku diselimuti oleh kebencian. Yah, walaupun kau tahu semua masa laluku, tapi aku yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan hal itupun membuatmu tidak bisa memprovokasiku. Yah, tapi... sepertinya Kurama-_chan_ sendiri juga tidak menyadari hal itu..." jelas Minana panjang lebar.

"..."

"Kalau Kurama-_chan_ tanya kenapa aku bersikap berbeda pada setiap orang... _well_, sebenarnya aku ingin bersikap ceria seperti Naru-_nii_-_chan_. Tapi, keadaan menuntutku untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu. Aku sengaja bersikap ceria di hadapan kakek Hokage, karena dia itu orang yang mudah iba pada anak kecil yang murung. Kalau dia iba, dia pasti akan tanya hal macam-macam. Aku malas menjawabnya. Lalu, aku bersikap dingin di depan Sakumo-_sensei_, agar dia tidak tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Kemudian aku bersikap serius di depan Kyo-_sensei_ karena Kyo-_sensei_ itu gak bisa di ajak bercanda. Kau liat sendiri 'kan reaksinya tadi pas aku ajak bercanda? Terus, aku yang bersikap tidak peduli pada _Kaa-chan_ karena aku tidak mau dia tahu atau punya perasaan kalau aku ini anaknya. Aku dengar, ikatan antara ibu dan anak juga ayah dan anak itu sangat kuat. Aku tidak mau dia (Kushina) atau dia (Minato) punya pikiran kalau aku ini anaknya," lanjut Minana yang masih berdiri di atas moncong Kurama.

"**Jadi, kau juga akan bersikap sok tidak peduli pada anak bernama Minato itu, ya? Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti bocah polos nan menakutkan di****hadapanku?**" tanya Kurama yang masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Untuk _Tou-chan_, umm, _well_, dia nggak mudah untuk dibohongin. Mengingat dia adalah orang yang memiliki kejeniusan yang hampir sama denganku dan juga memiliki sifat yang seolah mengerti perasaan lawan bicaranya yang sama dengan Naru-_nii_-_chan_. Bahkan, dia juga tahu saat aku pura-pura bersikap sok cuek pada _Kaa-chan_ saat masih di Akademi. Khusus untuk dia, aku akan bertindak sesuai keadaan aja. Dan kalau kau tanya kenapa aku bersikap seperti bocah polos nan menakutkan di hadapanmu..., umm, yah, karena Kurama-_chan_ itu mudah emosi. Melihat Kurama-chan yang terpancing emosinya dan sedikit tertekan karena ulahku itu sangat menyenangkan. Hmm, sepertinya sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dulu Lucky punya hobi memancing emosi orang. Ini memang mengasikkan," jawab Minana yang memegang dagunya seperti sedang pose berpikir.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana kembali berdiri di atas kepala Kurama. Kemudian tidur-tiduran lagi di atas kepala Kurama.

"**Hoi, bukannya kau ingin mengganti latar tempat ini?**" tanya Kurama yang melihat Minana malah tiduran lagi di atas kepalanya.

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Minana kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Hmm, harus kuganti apa ya tempat ini?" tanya Minana entah pada siapa.

Kurama tetap melanjutkan tidur-tidurannya, mengacuhkan apa yang dilakukan Minana.

"O iya!" katanya seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

CTIK

Latar tempat yang semula berupa saluran pembuangan kini sudah berganti, seraya Minana menjentikkan jarinya barusan. Setelah mengganti latar tempat alam bawah sadarnya, Minana kemudian berjongkok di atas kepala Kurama, seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurama.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Kurama-_chan_... menurutmu gimana?" tanya Minana sambil mencoba membangunkan Kurama dengan cara menepuk-nepuk kepala Kurama.

"Lumayan bagus," jawab Kurama yang masih tidur-tiduran.

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat bagaimana Kurama menjawab pertanyaannya.

'_Kau kan belum melihatnya__!__'_ batin Minana. "Yah sudahlah," gumam Minana entah pada siapa. Kemudian Minana kembali tidur-tiduran di atas kepala Kurama. Sambil menikmati pemandangan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kali ini ia sedang tidak berada di saluran pembuangan lagi dan Kurama tidak di dalam kurungan lagi. Sekarang, dia (atau mereka) berada di tengah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Langit-langit di tempat ini dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Walaupun suasana tempat ini malam, tapi tempat ini tidaklah gelap karena di terangi oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Nee, Kurama-_chan_..." Minana kembali memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"..." Lagi-lagi Kurama tidak merespon.

"...aku sangat suka memandangi bintang," lanjut Minana.

"..." Tidak ada respon lagi dari Kurama.

Kemudian Minana memejamkan matanya, sambil memegangi liontin yin di kalungnya.

'_Salah satu impianku... sekali saja__aku ingin melihat bintang bersama Lucky, Naru-nii-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Tou-chan...'_ Saat membatin hal itu, tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari mata kiri Minana. _'...tapi aku tahu, kalau hal itu tidak akan pe__r__nah terjadi dalam hidupku.'_

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya _chapter_ ini agak aneh deh. Tapi... yaah apapun itulah. ^_^  
Menurut _reader-san_, gimana _chapter_ ini? Kuroki bener-bener minta maaf karena _update_-nya agak lama, soalnya Kuroki merombak dan mengedit kembali chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi _Honto__u__ ni gomennasai_ #seraya membungkuk dalem-dalem. Ok, seperti biasa tolong di _review_ atau komen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Oh iya, untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, mungkin _update_-nya akan agak lama juga. Karena kesibukan didunia nyata yang harus didahulukan dan tidak bisa ditunda dengan alasan apapun. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa.

* * *

**Special ****t****hanks ****to:  
**Aditya Otsutsuki Namikaze, Akagawa Shinn, Kamikaze Yugito, PahleviAkbarz, Vin'Diesel No Giza, kidsall982, leontujuhempat, robyzek, Agung Moelyana, Brian123, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Namikaze Pakong, Uchiha Ngalam, heztynha uzumaki, mitsuka sakurai, monkey D nico, uchiha izami, fahri spensha, iib junior, muharrom cantang, triexs alazka...

_...because you guys have been following, favorite and review this fic. Thank You very Much._

_**Soshite...**_

**Terima kasih untuk 4869fans-nikazemaru, karena udah ngebantu Kuroki nge-beta reader-in.  
**

**Honto ni Arigatou ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Bosan

_Reviews respond time_

Black Id : Beneran seru, Black-san? Hehe, makasih pujiannya ^_^

sherrysakura99 : Oke deh, Sherry-san (sambil ngacungin jempol ala Guy-_sensei_ yang lagi unjuk gigi). Nih, dah di _update_ _chapter_ 11-nya.

Tragger: Hehe, yaah, bisa di bilang gitu juga, sih. Hehehe (nyengir-nyengir gak karuan dan menggaruk kepala belakang yang gak gatal). Dan, umm, nih, _chapter_ 11-nya dah _publish_. Lalu makasih ya untuk _support_-nya ^_^

heztynha uzumaki: Terlihat lebih _complicated_ ya? Hehe, berarti gak sia-sia ya Kuroki _edit ^_^_. Makasih ya pujiannya, Heztynha-san. Dan... umm, makasih juga untuk _support_-nya. Hihi ^_^

Vin'DieseL. D'Newgates : Mata Iblis lebih kuat dari _rinnegan_? Hmm, sebenarnya, sih, bisa di bilang tidak, tapi bisa juga di bilang iya. Di bilang tidak, karena kalau Minana bertarung dengan Pain dengan menggunakan jurus mustahil atau meniru jurus yang tidak bisa dikuasainya pasti bakal langsung di _Shinra_ _Tensei_ semua sama Pain. Dibilang iya, karena bisa melakukan hal mustahil, yaitu melakukan hal yang mungkin tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pengguna _rinnegan_. Umm, sebenarnya, sih, jurus-jurus yang Kuroki buat (misalnya kayak mata iblis) walaupun kuat, tapi tetap ada kelemahannya. Seperti yang dibilang Itachi 'sekuat apapun jurusnya, pasti memiliki kelemahan walaupun hanya 1'. Hihi ^_^ Semoga jawabannya memuaskan, umm, Vin-san.

Dark Menma : Nih dah di update. Maaf ya lama

* * *

**A/N: **Hai, hai, _reader-san_. Apa kabar? Hmm, kalau Kuroki lihat, sepertinya belakangan ini banyak yang pada ganti _pen name_ ya, haha, yah kalau gitu... Kuroki juga ikut-ikutan gantilah (?). Wkwkwk, lihat! Ada bedanya kan? :D

Ah, _reader_-san maaf ya _update_-nya lama. Harap maklum karena kesibukan Kuroki di dunia nyata yang harus didahulukan dan tidak bisa di tunda dengan alasan apapun (maaf, soalnya yang bulan kemaren benar-benar gak bisa diabaikan). Sekali lagi _honto__u__ ni gomennasai_ (sambil bungkuk dalem-dalem). Sebagai permintaan maaf, _chapter_ ini Kuroki panjangin. Mungkin _chapter_ ini yang paling panjang dari yang pernah Kuroki buat, hehe ^_^ . Oke, langsung baca aja _chapter_ 11 ini.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer **_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara(s) **_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic : Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya:**

Sekarang Minana sudah tahu alasan kenapa orang-orang didunia ini tidak tahu tentang mata iblis dan makhluk panggilan _immortal_. Keesokan harinya, Kyo datang lagi kekamar Minana karena memiliki sedikit urusan gak penting pada Minana. Minana yang salah menafsirkan kata-kata dan kedatangan Kyo, malah menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya. Padahal, urusan gak penting Kyo itu adalah menyampaikan pesan dari Hiruzen.

Lalu, Kurama yang biasanya hanya diam saja, kini tumben-tumbenan mengingati Minana karena memberitahu masa depan pada Kyo. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, Kurama terang-terangan menyampaikan pendapat pribadinya tentang sikap Minana yang berbeda-beda pada setiap orang. Padahal, biasanya Kurama tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan jinchurikinya. Karena Kurama adalah _partner_-nya, Minana memberitahu Kurama alasan kenapa dia bersikap berbeda pada setiap orang. Dan karena bosan dengan _background_ alam bawah sadarnya yang terlihat seperti saluran pembuangan, Minana mengganti latar tempat tersebut.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bosan**

.

Sudah lewat satu minggu sejak Sakumo di beri misi untuk ikut serta dalam perang. Dan selama itu pula, Minana hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur-tiduran di rumah. Kenapa waktunya tidak dipakai latihan saja? Yaah, itu karena sifat dan kepribadian Minana sangat berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk berlatih, maka Minana hanya akan berlatih kalau dia emang sedang _mood_ saja. Sifat dan kepribadian mereka ibaratkan seperti _yin__g_ dan _yang_.

Sebenarnya Minana ingin sekali berlatih untuk menguasai jurus _Suiton: Canon Rasengan_ dan _Fuuton: Rasenshuriken_ (A/N: Elemen es: Jurus pembekuan Level 2 dan Elemen es: Jurus Lingkaran es sudah bisa dikuasai kembali). Tapi, kalau ingin berlatih menguasai kedua jurus itu dengan tubuh bocah 9 tahun ini, pasti akan membuat tangannya hancur lagi.

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Minana sedang tidur-tiduran dikamarnya, lebih tepatnya meringkal-ringkal diatas kasur untuk menghabiskan waktu karena menunggu Sakumo pulang dari misinya waktu itu.

Di kamar Minana yang semula hanya ada 1 orang, kini muncul seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Minana yang sudah tahu ada orang lain di kamarnya, tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Malah, Minana menarik selimut yang ada di dekatnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut yang di ambilnya.

"Hei! Apa begini caramu menyambut orang yang bertamu ke kamarmu?!" kata sosok yang ada dikamar Minana.

"Kalau begitu, akan kusuguhkan teh," respon Minana dengan nada malas dan masih melingkar di atas kasur.

Mendengar nada bicara Minana yang malas seperti itu, sepertinya dia sedang bosan. Yah, wajar saja, selama seminggu ini kegiatannya hanya tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak butuh," jawab sosok itu datar.

"Lalu... kenapa Kyo-_sensei_ kemari?" tanya Minana tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyo dan masih melingkar di atas kasurnya.

"Hiruzen memanggilmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minana lagi.

"Sepertinya ingin memberimu misi," jawab Kyo dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Misi? Emang Sakumo-_sensei_ sudah pulang dari misinya?"

Belum menjawab, Kyo yang ada di kamar Minana sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Minana mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kepalanya.

'_Info lebih lengkapnya tanya Hiruzen aja__,__'_ kata suara yang ada di dalam kepala Minana. Ternyata itu adalah suara Kyo, yang meniru jurus telepati klan Yamanaka.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Minana langsung bergegas menuju Kantor Hokage.

* * *

**-Kantor Hokage-**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, masuk," jawab orang yang ada di dalam kantor tersebut yang kita tahu sebagai Sandaime Hokage.

Setelah mendengar izin masuk, Minana masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat Sandaime yang sedang memegang sebuah kertas.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Kakek Hokage?" tanya Minana.

"Huh, Minana-chan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku kakek. Aku ini masih muda, loh," gerutu Hiruzen.

"Hehehe. Bukannya Kakek menyuruhku untuk jangan terlalu formal?" kata Minana yang menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya. "Kesampingkan soal itu, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakek memanggilku?" tanya Minana.

"Selama seminggu ini kau pasti bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun, 'kan? Karena itu, aku ingin memberi sebuah misi," jelas Hiruzen sambil memilah-milah kertas misi yang ada di mejanya.

"Yeeey. Akhirnya~. Kakek tahu aja kalau aku lagi bosan," kata Minana sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan karena senang.

Hiruzen terkekeh melihat tingkah Minana yang seperti itu.

"Hahaha. Aku senang kalau kau senang. Sebentar ya. Aku pilih dulu misi yang cocok untukmu," ujar Hiruzen sambil memilih-milih misi mana yang cocok untuk Minana

Minana memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut dengan mata iblisnya. Kalau melihat tulisan-tulisan kertas yang ada di meja Hiruzen, hampir semuanya adalah detail permintaan misi _rank_ C dan B.

'_Akhirnya~ aku bisa dapat misi yang sedikit menantang juga. Yah__,__ walaupun cuma misi rank C (karena gak mungkin di__kasih misi rank B), tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosanku__,__'_ batin Minana semangat saat melihat kertas permintaan dimeja Hiruzen.

Hiruzen terus memilih, misi apa yang mungkin cocok untuk kemampuan Minana. Sampai akhirnya, Hiruzen menemukan kertas permintaan/misi yang cocok untuk Minana. Minana yang tadinya semangat, perlahan-lahan semangatnya menurun. Setelah melihat isi kertas yang dipegang Hiruzen dengan mata iblisnya.

"Baiklah Minana, aku ingin kau melakukan misi ini," perintah Hiruzen seraya memberikan kertas permintaan yang tadi di pegangnya.

Dengan muka murung, Minana mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Hiruzen kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Minana? Kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Hiruzen melihat ekspresi Minana sekarang.

"Ah, nggak, kok, Kakek Hokage. Mungkin ini karena aku tadi habis bangun tidur. Jadi, rasa ngantuknya belum hilang sepenuhnya, hahaha," jawab Minana yang di akhiri dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum menjalankan misi ini, kau harus cuci muka dulu ya? Biar gak ngantuk," saran Hiruzen.

Minana hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, untuk melaksanakan misi-nya.

'_Wajar sajalah kalau aku langsung nggak semangat saat melihat detail misi ini. Kupikir aku akan diberi misi rank C, tapi ternyata aku malah disuruh nangkap kucing sialan ini lagi. Huh. Sepertinya kucing sialan ini belum ada kapok-kapoknya...'_ batin Minana, lalu ia pun melihat detail misi dikertas tersebut.

* * *

**Misi **_**Ranking**_** D**

Isi permintaan : Tolong carikan Toru-ku~ :'( Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya~ :'(

Misi : Menangkap dan mengembalikan Toru, Kucing milik anak _da__i__myo_ yang kabur (lagi).

[Ada gambar foto kucingnya yang sedang tidur terlelap]

Ciri-cirinya : berwarna coklat muda dan ada garis-garis coklat tua di punggungnya, di ujung ekornya terdapat pita berwarna merah.

* * *

Setelah membaca detail misinya, Minana melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung _shuriken__-_nya. Kemudian Minana berdiri di sebuah tiang listrik di pusat Konoha agar bisa mencari targetnya dengan jangkauan yang luas.

"Yah, karena aku sedang ingin membuang-buang waktu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran sebentar," gumam Minana entah pada siapa dan masih menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari kucing tersebut.

Mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Minana terus menajamkan penglihatannya ke setiap sudut Konoha dari tempatnya berdiri untuk bisa menemukan targetnya. Dengan mata iblisnya, harusnya tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Ketemu," ucap Minana saat melihat targetnya yang berjalan dengan santainya ke arah gerbang utama Konoha.

Setelah melihat targetnya, Minana pun melompat turun dari tiang listrik kemudian berlari ke arah targetnya dengan kecepatan normal.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"MEOW!" (terjemahan: KYAAA!) Kucing itu langsung loncat ke belakang kemudian lari dengan kecepatan tinggi begitu melihat Minana yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Yaaah~ Lari. Tapi... memang itu sih yang ku mau, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku," ujar Minana _innocent_.

Toru berlari keluar desa lewat gerbang utama yang ada di depannya. Minana tidak jauh dari belakangnya. Kemudian Toru dengan gesitnya berbelok, berlari ke arah hutan. Saat di dalam hutan, Toru berlari zig zag untuk bisa mengecoh Minana. Melihat hal itu, Minana mengubah taktik mengejarnya, yaitu mengejar Toru dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Kalau dari atas pohon, pasti bisa dengan mudah melihat pergerakannya.

"Hm?" Minana melihat ke arah depannya. Ia melihat ada sungai kecil yang berada 10 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Panjang sungai tersebut tidak diketahui, tapi ke dalaman sungai itu sekitar 1 meter dan lebarnya kurang lebih 5 meter. Arusnya cukup deras untuk ukuran hewan-hewan kecil seperti Toru.

"Hoi, di depan sana ada sungai, loh. Kau tidak mungkin bisa menyeberanginya. Dari pada kau basah kuyup karena tenggelam, lebih baik kau menyerah saja," gumam Minana pada Toru (?).

Toru tetap terus berlari. Bahkan sampai sungainya mulai terlihat, dia tidak gentar sedikit pun. Dan saat ditepi sungai...

HAP

Toru pun melompat sejauh yang dia bisa. Namun...

BYUR

Dia memang berhasil melompat sampai ke seberang sungai, tapi hanya bagian kepala dan kaki depannya. Bagian kaki belakangnya tidak berhasil menyentuh tepi sungai. Dengan susah payah, Toru memanjat ke tepi sungai tersebut. Minana yang ada di atas dahan pohon, hanya memperhatikan perjuangannya. Dan akhirnya, Toru berhasil menyeberang/menepi di seberang sungai tersebut. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan pelariannya.

"Wow. Hebat juga dia. Kalau dilatih, mungkin bisa jadi kucing ninja..." puji Minana. "...hmph, tapi aku sudah mulai bosan. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini?" lanjut Minana

Minana memperhatikan pergerakan Toru. Memerhatikan koordinat posisi Toru yang sedang melakukan pelarian itu. Begitu posisi target sudah terkunci, Minana membatinkan nama jurusnya, _'__j__urus hiraishin level 4.'_

Toru yang tadinya sedang berlari di hutan seberang sungai, kini ia berada di tangan Minana. Begitu menyadari dirinya berada di tangan musuhnya, Toru meronta-ronta dan mencoba mencakar-cakar muka Minana.

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" (terjemahan: Hoi! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?! Hoi! Cepat lepaskan aku!) Toru terus mengeong-ngeong dan mencoba mencakar muka Minana.

"Hoi, hoi, tenanglah. Aku, tuh, nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa, jadi kamu diam saja," kata Minana sambil menjauhkan Toru dari mukanya. "Ok, pertama kita keringkan dulu setengah badanmu itu. Jurus elemen angin," lanjut Minana.

WHUUUSSS!

Kemudian, Minana menghembuskan angin kecil dari mulutnya, ke arah Toru. Perlahan-lahan, badan Toru yang basah pun mengering. Setelah dikeringkan begitu, entah kenapa kepala Toru terlihat sempoyongan dan matanya berputar-putar.

"Me…oow~ Me…oow~" (terjemahan : Duuh, tadi tuh kau makan apa, sih~ Kok, napasmu bau ya~)

Minana langsung _sweat_ _drop_ melihat reaksi kucing yang ada di tangannya.

"Umm, aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi mendengar nada ngeongmu yang aneh dan reaksimu, sepertinya kau mengejekku deh," gumam Minana _sweat_ _drop_.

KRIUK~ KRIUK~

Cacing di perut Minana berbunyi. Wajar saja, karena Minana dari tadi pagi sampai siang hari hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya setelah di suruh Kyo ke kantor Hokage. Dan itu pun dia belum makan apapun. Dan lagi, sekarang hari sudah mulai sore.

"Lapeerrr~ Enaknya makan apa ya?" kata Minana sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

KROSAK KROSAK

Minana langsung menoleh ke arah semak-semak di belakangnya, saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara aneh dari sana.

'_Musuh kah?'_

Kemudian Minana mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya dan melihat siapa yang ada di balik semak-semak itu dengan mata iblisnya.

"MEOW!" (terjemahan : lepaskan aku!)

Melihat Toru yang mengeong dan meronta-ronta, Minana memasang _genjutsu_ pada Toru dan membuat kucing itu tertidur. Kemudian Minana meletakkan Toru yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di atas kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?!" gertak Minana agar orang yang ada di balik semak-semak itu segera menunjukkan dirinya. Walaupun Minana sendiri sudah tahu siapa yang tengah bersembunyi itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Ini aku," kata sosok yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak tersebut.

Kemudian sosok tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sosok itu memakai rompi _jounin_ dan baju di bagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah sedangkan rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi.

"_Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_ ya?" seru Minana saat melihat sosok itu keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hahaha, yah, begitulah. Maaf, membuatmu kaget," kata Sakumo sambil nyengir-nyengir gak karuan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "O iya, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Padahal hari sudah sore," tanyanya lagi.

"Ngg... Aku sedang melakukan misi menangkapnya lagi," kata Minana seraya menunjuk Toru yang ada di kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sedang berada di medan perang?" tanya Minana datar.

"Misiku di sana sudah selesai," jawabnya simpel.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke desa bersama," ajak Minana yang kemudian berjalan duluan di depan Sakumo.

Sakumo hanya mengangguk saja mendengar ajakan Minana. Lalu ia pun berjalan mengikuti Minana, lebih tepatnya di belakang Minana. Saat berada di belakang Minana, Sakumo menarik sebuah _kunai_ dari kantung _kunai_ di paha kanannya (?) tanpa menarik perhatian _genin_ yang ada di depannya.

'_Aku harus membunuhnya, sebelum dia tahu kalau aku ini adalah Shiroi Kiba yang palsu._'

JLEB

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sakumo palsu menusuk punggung kiri Minana, menyerang bagian jantung Minana. Tubuh Minana langsung diam terpaku, karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba nan cepat dari Sakumo palsu tersebut.

* * *

**-Di****tempat ****l****ain-**

Di sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari dari desa Konoha, terdapat 3 _shinobi_ Suna yang sedang berlari, atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dari seseorang yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Ugh, sial! Kenapa harus kita yang menjadi umpan untuk mengecoh Si _Shiroi Kiba_?! Mentang-mentang Takashimura larinya lebih cepat dari kita, dia seenaknya saja memutuskan," umpat salah satu _shinobi_ Suna.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi misi," kata teman yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tsk. Misi yang menyuruh tim kecil begini. Memang, sih, di antara ninja yang ada di desa kita hanya kita berempat yang memiliki kemampuan menyusup untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang handal. Tapi..."

"Udah-udah. Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar," kata salah satu _shinobi_ Suna yang mencoba melerai adu mulut kedua temannya. "Sekarang, bagaimana cara kita bisa lolos dari _Shiroi Kiba_? Kita tidak mungkin bisa menang darinya. Dan kalau kita berlari dengan kecepatan seperti ini, cepat atau lambat dia pasti aka-**A****rgh****!**" Perkataan _Shinobi_ Suna itu terhenti, setelah sebuah kilat putih dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus jantungnya. Dan _shinobi_ Suna itu langsung mati seketika.

"Sial! Kita terkejar!" umpat kedua _shinobi_ Suna.

Kedua _shinobi_ Suna itu langsung menghentikan pelariannya. Kemudian mereka menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

TAP

Orang yang mengejar mereka kini sudah berada tepat di depan mereka. Orang yang mengejar _shinobi_ Suna ini adalah _shinobi_ Konoha yang memakai rompi _jounin_ dengan baju di bagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah dan rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi. Kita tahu kalau orang itu adalah Sakumo. Hatake Sakumo yang asli.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyusup ke Konoha," kata Sakumo yang menggenggam _tanto_-nya yang sudah di aliri petir berwarna putih.

"KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN KALAH DARIMU, HAH?!" teriak salah satu _shinobi_ Suna tersebut.

Lalu kedua _shinobi_ Suna itu melakukan beberapa _handseal_ di waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Fuuton: Daitopp_-**Argh****!**" "_Fuuton: Daitopp_-**Argh****!**"

Belum selesai menyebut nama jurusnya, dalam sekejap dan teramat sangat cepat, Sakumo sudah menebas kedua _shinobi_ Suna tersebut dengan _tanto_ miliknya yang sudah di aliri petir berwarna putih. Kedua _shinobi_ Suna itu langsung mati di tempat.

"Tinggal satu lagi. Aku harus cepat. Sebelum ada yang menjadi korban," gumam Sakumo. Lalu ia menghilang dalam percikan kilat putih.

* * *

**-Di****tempat Minana-**

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sakumo palsu (A/N: Nanti kita sebut aja dia Takashimura, _shinobi_ Suna yang mengumpan ke 3 temannya untuk mengalihkan Sakumo asli) menusuk punggung kiri Minana, menyerang bagian organ jantungnya. Tubuh Minana langsung diam terpaku, setelah mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Takashimura. Takashimura langsung menyeringai, setelah sukses membunuh (?) _genin_ yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Gila ya? Atau kau emang gak waras?"

Mata Takashimura melebar, mendengar suara bocah _genin_ yang seharusnya sudah mati. Kemudian Takashimura loncat ke belakang untuk menjauhi Minana, membiarkan _kunai__-_nya tetap menancap di punggung Minana. Kemudian ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan sebuah _kunai_ baru di tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu...?" ujar Minana.

GRRRT

Minana mencabut _kunai_ yang masih menancap di punggung kirinya. Saat mencabut _kunai_ tersebut, punggung Minana terlihat retak, seperti ada es yang melindungi punggungnya. Lalu es itu pun rontok dan hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Pelindung es? Tsk__!__'_

Setelah mencabut _kunai_ yang ada di punggungnya, Minana berbalik menghadap musuhnya.

"Cih! Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?!" tanya Takashimura kesal.

"Sejak awal. Karena itu aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sakumo-_sensei_. Lagipula, Sakumo-_sensei_ yang asli sedang memburu ketiga temanmu yang lamban itu... Ah, bukan, sekarang mereka sudah mati," jawab Minana datar, yang merasakan _chakra_ ketiga _shinobi_ asing itu menghilang di dekat chakra milik Sakumo.

"Tsk! Jadi, kau murid si _Shiroi_ _Kiba_ ya? Dan dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau ninja tipe sensor. Hmph, pantas saja kau bisa tahu siapa aku," kata Takashimura.

"Tanpa menggunakan kemampuan sensorku pun... Aku bisa tahu kalau kau itu bukan Sakumo-_sensei_. Soalnya tindak tandukmu yang menyamar jadi Sakumo-_sensei_ itu buruk sekali. Orang bego juga bisa tahu kalau kau bukan Sakumo-_sensei_," ejek Minana sambil memainkan _kunai_ yang tadi menancap di punggungnya.

"APA KATAMU?!" geram Takashimura.

"Aku bilang kau lemah dan bodoh," ujar Minana _innocent_ seraya membuang kunai yang tadi dipegangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan sukses membuat Takashimura naik pitam.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Takashimura yang kemudian mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya ke _kunai_ yang di pegangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Takashimura menghilang dari pandangan Minana.

'_Apa!?'_ batin Minana sedikit terkejut saat melihat gerakan Takashimura yang cepat.

Tiba-tiba Takashimura sudah berada di belakang Minana dan mengarahkan _kunai_nya ke kepala Minana.

SYUT

Dengan refleksnya, Minana berhasil menghindarinya dengan berjongkok dan memegang kaki Takashimura agar tidak hilang keseimbangan saat berjongkok. Lalu dengan cepat, Minana melompat mundur beberapa meter, menjaga jarak dengan Takashimura.

"Cih! Kau pasti beruntung karena bisa menghindari seranganku! Yang berikutnya pasti akan kena!" seru Takashimura.

_?__!`_ Saat hendak menyerang, Takashimura sangat terkejut karena ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Lalu ia pun melihat kakinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat kedua kakinya membeku.

"Maaf saja. Karena yang selanjutnya tidak akan ada `berikutnya`," kata Minana seraya membuat tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Dari ketiadaan, perlahan di tangannya muncul sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari es.

'_Se-sejak kapan dia...__ J__a__-ja__ngan-jangan...__?!__'_ Kemudian Takashimura ingat kenapa kakinya bisa membeku, mungkin saat Minana memegang kedua kakinya saat berjongkok untuk menghindari serangannya.

Saat tadi Minana memegang kaki Takashimura, Minana menggunakan 'elemen es: jurus pembekuan level 1'. Berbeda dengan 'elemen es: jurus pembekuan level 2', yang mana akan membekukan apapun sampai ke setiap sudut bagian terdalamnya, kalau 'elemen es: jurus pembekuan level 1' hanya akan membekukan permukaannya saja.

"Sekarang giliranku," lanjut Minana.

Kemudian Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya ke tombak yang dipegangnya. Lalu melempar tombak tersebut ke arah Takashimura.

TRANG

Ternyata Takashimura berhasil menangkis tombak yang di lempar Minana dengan mudah.

"KAU PIKIR KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU DENGAN CARA MURAHAN SEPERTI INI, HAH?!" geram Takashimura.

"Yaah~ Meleset," kata Minana polos kayak anak kecil. "**Yang selanjutnya... akan kupastikan tidak akan meleset,"** lanjut Minana dengan nada menekan di setiap katanya. Dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah tombak yang sama, tapi tombak yang satu ini sudah tempeli 30 kertas peledak. "Oh iya, sebaiknya aku memindahkan Toru ke tempat yang sedikit lebih tenang," ujar Minana yang kemudian menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ level 4 nya untuk memindahkan Toru ke kamarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan Toru, Minana bersiap-siap melempar tombaknya lagi ke arah Takashimura.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU YA!" teriak Takashimura seraya melakukan beberapa _hand seal_, mencoba menghalau serangan dari Minana dengan jurus andalannya.

Yaaa, tentu saja kalau Takashimura menghalau tombak Minana yang ditempeli kertas peledak sebanyak itu dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi, pasti dia akan mati.

.

**-Di****tempat Sakumo-**

Sakumo yang sudah membunuh ketiga _shinobi_ Suna yang ingin menyusup ke Konoha, kini sedang sedikit kesulitan karena tidak bisa menemukan yang terakhir. Padahal gerbang utama desa sudah terlihat, tapi ia masih belum melihat _shinobi_ Suna yang terakhir.

"Tsk. Dia kemana sih! Seandainya saja-"

DUAAR!

Terdengar suara ledakan dan kepulan asap hitam dari arah jam 2. Itu adalah tempat Minana bertarung dengan si Takashimura. Sakumo langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara ledakan tersebut.

"Disana ya," gumam Sakumo yang lalu menghilang dalam percikan kilat putih.

* * *

**-Kembali ke****tempat Minana-**

Takashimura yang mencoba menghalau tombak Minana dengan jurusnya, gagal. Tubuh Takashimura pun gosong karena serangan Minana yang sepertinya 'agak berlebihan' dan 'agak mencolok' hanya untuk membunuh seekor serangga. Karena ulahnya, mungkin sebentar lagi beberapa _shinobi_ Konoha yang sedang berjaga di dekat gerbang utama dan yang sedang berpatroli akan datang ketempatnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakumo yang juga sebentar lagi akan datang.

'_Sepertinya... aku sedikit berlebihan deh__,'_ batin Minana yang _sweat_ _drop_ sendiri melihat ulahnya.

"Seorang _genin_ mengalahkan _jounin_ _Sunagakure_ tanpa luka sedikit pun... Ini, sih, terdengar mencurigakan banget ya," gumam Minana entah pada siapa. "Setidaknya... harus ada beberapa luka..." lanjutnya.

Minana mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantung _kunai_ di paha kanannya. Kemudian ia arahkan _kunai_ tersebut ke lengan kiri atasnya.

JLEB

Minana menusuk lengan kiri atasnya sendiri. Darah segar pun keluar dari luka tersebut. Setelah membuat luka yang agak dalam, Minana mencabut keluar _kunai_ tersebut. Karena hal yang dilakukannya itu, darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Setelah melukai lengannya sendiri, Minana membuat sebuah goresan di pipi kanannya.

Begitu selesai membuat luka pada dirinya sendiri, Minana membekukan _kunai_ yang di pegangnya dan kemudian menghancurnya hingga berkeping-keping, bermaksud menghilangkan barang bukti (?). Minana merasakan _chakra_ ninja yang sangat di kenalnya yang sedang mendekat kemari. Mungkin beberapa puluh detik lagi ia akan sampai.

TAP

Ninja tersebut akhirnya sampai di tempat Minana. Ciri-ciri ninja tersebut memakai rompi _jounin_ dan baju di bagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah lalu rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang di _ponytail_ seperti Itachi. Kita tahu kalau itu adalah Hatake Sakumo.

"Hmm, sepertinya kali ini asli... Tapi, tetap saja terlambat lagi," gumam Minana pelan dan tanpa menoleh ke arah ninja tersebut.

"Mi-Minana... Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Sakumo yang khawatir melihat keadaan muridnya ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sakumo-_sense_-**Ugh****!**"

"Minana!"

Sakumo langsung menyangga tubuh Minana yang hampir jatuh. Mungkin karena kehabisan banyak darah.

'_Ugh! Sepertinya luka yang kubuat juga sedikit berlebihan. Fuuh sepertinya hari ini aku memang sedikit berlebihan deh. Jangan-jangan bawaan laper nih__,__'_ batin Minana sambil memegang erat lukanya agar darahnya tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

3 _shinobi_ Konoha yang tadi sedang berjaga di depan gerbang utama dan 1 _anbu_ yang sedang berpatroli, kini sudah datang karena mendengar ledakan yang di buat Minana tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya salah satu _anbu_ pada Sakumo.

"Nanti akan langsung kujelaskan pada Hokage. Aku harus membawanya kerumah sakit," kata Sakumo yang kemudian menggendong Minana ala _bridal_ _style_.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Sakumo-_sensei_-"

WHUUUZZ

Dalam sekejap, Sakumo dan Minana menghilang dalam percikan kilat putih.

* * *

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Sakumo sudah sampai di rumah sakit Konoha.

'_Cepat sekali! Dan yang pasti, ini bukan hiraishin no jutsu. Kalau ini adalah shunshin no jutsu, kecepatan berpindahnya hampir setara dengan hiraishin no jutsu. Apa ini kecepatan Shiroi Kiba yang sesungguhnya?_', batin Minana yang sangat terkejut. (A/N: _Hiraishin no jutsu_ dan _shunshin_ _no_ _jutsu_ itu sama-sama jurus teleport / jurus berpindah tempat dalam sekejap. Hanya saja, (biasanya) _hiraishin_ lebih cepat 4 detik dibandingkan dengan _shunshin_).

Setelah sampai, Sakumo langsung membawa Minana ke ruang UGD. Dan untungnya, di dalam ruangan tersebut, ada ninja medis terbaik Konoha.

"Tsunade-hime,"

Tsunade yang tahu maksud ke datangan Sakumo, kemudian menyuruh Sakumo meletakkan Minana di atas kasur.

"Cepat buka jaketmu," perintah Tsunade pada Minana.

Tanpa membantah, Minana melakukan apa yang di perintah Tsunade. Tsunade pun mulai memeriksa luka Minana.

'_A-Apa ini!? Lukanya... sembuh dengan sendirinya__,_' batin Tsunade saat melihat luka Minana yang perlahan-lahan menutup/beregenerasi.

"Ada apa, Nona Tsunade?" tanya Minana yang melihat Tsunade dari tadi memerhatikan lukanya terus.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," kata Tsunade yang kemudian mulai menyembuhkan luka Minana.

'_Regenerasi dan daya tahan tubuh klan __U__zumaki memang luar biasa. Pantas saja __U__zushiogakure sering disebut desa berumur panjang__…__'_ pikir Tsunade.

Beberapa menit kemudian, luka yang ada di tangan Minana dan yang di pipinya sudah sembuh berkat Tsunade.

"_Arigatou__ gozaimasu_, Tsunade-_hime_," kata Sakumo seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sekarang pergilah," usir Tsunade.

Minana dan Sakumo pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Kemudian berjalan santai menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sakumo-_sensei_..." panggil Minana.

"Hm?"

"Sakumo-_sensei_, masih ingat dengan janji waktu itu?"

**-Flash****b****ack-**

Ini _flashback_ saat Minana dan Sakumo dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha setelah menyelesaikan misi mengantar stok makanan, peralatan, dan obat untuk pos di dekat perbatasan _Tsuchi no kuni_ (_Chapter_ 8).

"Sakumo-_sensei_, apa kita tidak bisa lebih pelan sedikit?" pinta Minana yang memang agak ketinggalan jauh dari Sakumo yang larinya terlalu cepat.

Yaah, untuk Minana, sih, sebenarnya ia bisa menyamai kecepatan Sakumo yang sekarang, tapi kalau dia menggunakan kecepatan aslinya, Sakumo pasti akan curiga.

"Maaf, Minana," kata Sakumo yang mulai memperlambat lajunya. "Aku mempercepat lariku karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Hokage," lanjut Sakumo agak serius.

"Apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sakumo-_sensei_ itu tentang... 'Kenapa mengirim orang seperti itu (Kyo) untuk menjadi bala bantuan? Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi?' Apa itu yang ingin ditanyakan?" tebak Minana.

DEG

Sakumo tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan. Tidak di sangka kalau apa yang ada di pikirannya bisa di tebak oleh muridnya semudah itu.

"Yaah, kita kesampingkan saja soal itu. Ngomong-ngomong Sakumo-_sensei_... maukah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" pinta Minana lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang serius.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk 'mengutamakan misi' yang diberikan kakek Hokage padamu. Apapun yang terjadi," ujar Minana serius.

Sakumo sedikit heran dengan sikap Minana sekarang yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Memang ada apa ya, Minana?" tanya Sakumo yang juga bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Minana sedikit bingung saat Sakumo bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, dengan cepat Minana menemukan kata-kata yang mungkin cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jika Sakumo-_sensei_ tidak mengutamakan misi yang diberikan kakek Hokage... seseorang akan mati," jawab Minana.

Seseorang akan mati yang di maksud Minana itu adalah Sakumo sendiri.

"Hahaha. Apa yang kau bicarakan, Minana?" Sakumo hanya menjawab apa yang dikatakan Minana dengan nada bicara dan tawa khasnya. Sakumo pikir mungkin itu hanya gurauan saja.

"Sakumo-_sensei_..."

Minana menatap Sakumo serius. Sakumo yang melihat Minana serius, juga menatap Minana serius.

"Apa kau serius? Tapi... kenapa kau punya pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sakumo serius.

Minana diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Sakumo. Lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Berjanjilah... Sakumo-_sensei_," kata Minana yang ternyata tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakumo barusan.

'_Ada apa dengan Minana? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seserius ini sebelumnya. Tapi kalau dia sampai serius begini, pasti dia punya alasan sampai menyuruhku melakukan hal itu, 'kan? Hmm sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga kalau aku mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya. Toh aku juga melakukan misi karena ingin melindungi semuanya, melindungi __K__akashi, teman-temanku, lalu... muridku yang satu ini__,__'_ batin Sakumo.

"Baiklah, aku janji," jawab Sakumo tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan, Sakumo-_sensei_?" tanya Minana serius. Yah, walaupun Minana sendiri sudah tahu kalau Sakumo tidak berbohong saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Memangnya aku bisa bohong di depanmu?" tanya balik Sakumo. Eh, daripada dibilang pertanyaan, lebih tepat disebut pernyataan.

"Pokoknya kau harus menepati janjimu loh, Sakumo-_sensei_... kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

**-End Flash****b****ack-**

"Ya. Aku masih ingat. Kenapa?" ujar Sakumo dan balik nanya ke Minana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cuma mau ngetes ingatan Sakumo-_sensei_, doang," ejek Minana.

Seketika di kepala Sakumo muncul 4 sudut siku-siku berwarna merah.

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_," ucap Minana seraya melakukan sebuah _hand seal_.

BOFF!

Muncul satu _bunshin_ Minana. Kemudian _bunshin_ Minana berlari menjauh dari Sakumo dan Minana. Sakumo bingung dengan tingkah _bunshin_ Minana yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Ada apa, Minana? Kenapa kau menggunakan jurus _kagebunshin_-mu? Dan yang paling aneh... kenapa _bunshin_-mu berlari menjauhi kita? Dan sepertinya... dia berlari menuju rumahmu ya?" tanya Sakumo bertubi-tubi.

"Aku menyuruh _bunshin_-ku untuk mengambil Toru di kamarku," jawab Minana singkat.

"Toru? Kalau tidak salah itu nama kucing anak _da__i__myo_ yang waktu itu, 'kan? Oh, aku mengerti. Jadi, tadi kau di beri misi oleh Sandaime-_sama_ untuk menangkap kucing itu lagi. Lalu saat kau sedang `asyik` (?) menangkapnya, kau bertemu dengan _shinobi_ Suna tersebut. Kemudian kau menyuruh _bunshin_-mu untuk membawa kucing tersebut ke tempat yang aman, yaitu rumahmu. Begitu pertarunganmu sudah selesai, kau menyuruh _bunshin_-mu yang lain untuk membawanya kemari. Begitu 'kan, Minana?" Sakumo menyampaikan dan menyimpulkan analisisnya dari apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan.

"Umm, yah... Sesuatu seperti itu," kata Minana sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. _'Sebenarnya sih aku ingin menggunakan jurus __h__iraishin level 4 untuk memindahkan Toru yang ada di__kamar, tapi kalau aku menggunakannya di depanmu... __A__h__,__ sudahlah. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... __P__adahal aku hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat saja, tapi Sakumo-sensei bisa menyimpulkan kronologi situasiku saat itu dengan hampir sempurna. Hebat,__'_ batin Minana.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sakumo dan Minana mendengar langkah lari dari belakang mereka. Dan yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka itu adalah _bunshin_ Minana yang tadi di suruh mengambil Toru.

"Nih `barang`nya," kata _bunshin_ Minana seraya memberi Toru pada Minana.

Minana menerimanya, lalu berkata, "_Arigatou_," pada _bunshin_-nya sendiri.

BOOF

Tanpa menjawab, _bunshin_ Minana langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Setelah menerima Toru yang masih tertidur karena _genjutsu_-nya, Minana meletakkannya kembali di atas kepalanya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju kantor Hokage.

"Sakumo-_sensei_..."

"Apalagi?" respon Sakumo malas karena dari tadi Minana nanya melulu.

"Kalau tidak salah, 2 minggu lagi akan diadakan ujian _chunnin_, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak akan ikut ujian _chunnin_ tersebut," seru Sakumo, yang sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Minana.

'_!'_ Minana sangat terkejut, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakumo. Tapi, ekspresi terkejutnya tertutup dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minana singkat dan masih syok dengan apa yang dibilang Sakumo.

"Syarat untuk mengikuti ujian _chunnin_ tersebut..." Sakumo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...1 kelompok harus terdiri dari 3 orang," lanjutnya.

'_Apa!? Kalau syarat untuk mengikuti ujian chunnin tersebut seperti itu, berarti sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian chunnin itu__,__ donk__!__A__ku__ '__kan berasal dari masa depan yang seharusnya memang tidak ada. Tsk__!__'_ pikir Minana. "Kalau aku menggunakan _kagebunshin_ _no_ _jutsu_ dan mengeluarkan 2 _bunshin_, berarti aku bisa mengikuti ujian _chunnin_ tersebut, 'kan?" usul Minana asal.

Sakumo langsung _sweat_ _drop_ mendengar usulan muridnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu cara memenuhi syaratnya," gumam Sakumo _sweat_ _drop._ Memang benar, sih, apa yang dikatakan Minana itu, tapi ya bukan itu jugalah.

* * *

**-Gedung Hokage-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Sakumo dan Minana sampai juga di depan ruangan aula. Ini adalah tempat untuk melaporkan hasil dari misi rank D, C, B, A. Atau bisa di bilang... ini adalah tempat bagi klien yang meminta jenis misi menunggu sampai _shinobi_ yang disuruh mengerjakan misi si klien selesai. Dan kebetulan, di dalam aula tersebut, hanya tinggal 1 klien lagi yang masih menunggu.

Saat Minana hendak masuk, ia melepaskan _genjutsu_ yang ia pasang pada Toru. Begitu Minana masuk ke ruangan ini, Minana `disambut` (baca : akan di beri pelukan maut) oleh anak _da__i__myo_ yang sedari tadi menunggu Minana membawa hewan peliharaan kesayangannya. Minana yang menyadari akan `disambut` oleh anak _da__i__myo_ yang gemuk itu, langsung melempar Toru ke anak tersebut.

Lalu Minana yang memasang ekspresi merinding, geli, aneh atau apapun terhadap tingkah anak _daimyo_ itu, kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Sakumo demi `keselamatanya` sendiri. Beruntung, anak _daimyo_ itu berhasil memangkap Toru yang di lempar Minana tadi dengan selamat (?).

"Oh~ Toru-ku yang malang~ Tenang, tenang. Jangan takut. Kau aman sekarang," kata anak _daimyo_ tersebut sambil `memeluk` Toru kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

'_`Aman`__,__ mbahmu!'_ umpat Minana dan Sakumo dalam hati saat melihat pemandangan barusan. _'Bentar lagi dia (Toru) pasti mati karena kehabisan napas. Malangnya nasibmu, Toru. Aku turut berduka cita (?)__,__'_ lanjut Minana, yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Sakumo.

"Ahem," Sandaime berdehem untuk mengembalikan fokus Sakumo dan Minana.

Mendengar deheman Hiruzen, Minana dan Sakumo menoleh ke arah Hiruzen.

"Umm, Minana, sepertinya kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu," kata Hiruzen seraya memberi cap `selesai` pada gulungan misi yang sudah diselesaikan oleh Minana.

Minana yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja.

"Sandaime-_sama_..." ujar Sakumo seraya maju satu langkah.

"Hmm, laporkan," perintah Hiruzen yang sudah mengerti maksud Sakumo.

Sakumo mulai melaporkan hasil misinya, dan juga menjelaskan keadaan medan perang di perbatasan _Kaze no Kuni_ (karena misi Sakumo adalah membantu _shinobi_ Konoha yang ada disana). Lalu ia juga menjelaskan, kalau saat hendak pulang dari misinya, ia bertemu dengan 4 _s__hinobi_ Suna yang ingin menyusup ke Konoha. Tapi, karena salah satunya berlari dengan cukup cepat, Sakumo memfokuskan dirinya untuk membunuh 3 _shinobi_ Suna yang tidak jauh darinya. Setelah membunuh ketiga _shinobi_ Suna tersebut, ia mencari _shinobi_ Suna yang satu lagi. Tapi, saat sedang mencari, ia mendengar suara ledakan besar yang ternyata itu adalah ulah Minana, yang berhasil mengalahkan _jounin_ Suna tersebut, walaupun Minana juga terluka karena hal itu.

'_Minana? Jadi... ledakan tadi itu karena Minana?'_ batin Hiruzen setelah mendengar bagian akhir dari penjelasan Sakumo. "Minana, bagaimana caramu membuat ledakan sebesar itu?" tanya Hiruzen pada Minana.

Minana terlihat berpikir. Mencari alasan dengan mencampuradukan antara kebenaran dan kebohongan. Karena Minana itu orang yang benci dibohongi dan membohongi, maka ia lebih suka membuat alasan dengan menggabungkan fakta kejadian.

"Umm, tadi aku menempelkan kertas peledak dalam jumlah banyak pada sebuah _kunai_. Kemudian aku lempar _kunai_ tersebut ke arah _shinobi_ Suna tersebut. Sesaat setelah melempar _kunai_ tersebut, aku menggunakan `_kunai, tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu_` untuk memperbanyak jumlah _kunai_ yang kulempar sebelumnya," jelas alasan Minana setengah berbohong (?).

Bohong karena _kunai_ yang di maksud sebenarnya adalah tombak yang terbuat dari es. Selain hal itu, penjelasannya benar. "Maaf, kalau apa yang kulakukan tadi itu membuat heboh, kakek Hokage," lanjut Minana seraya menundukkan kepalanya, bertingkah seperti sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Minana. Yang penting kau selamat," kata Hiruzen mencoba menghibur Minana yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Minana. Kau pasti lelah," lanjut Hiruzen.

Minana menganguk, mendengar nasehat... atau bisa di bilang perintah Hiruzen. Kemudian Minana meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan ke rumahnya. Sementara Sakumo, ia masih berada di ruangan tersebut untuk melaporkan berbagai hal lain.

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Minana yang sedang berjalan santai di jalan Konoha yang ramai, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan anak kecil yang tidak asing di matanya. Ciri-ciri yang paling mencolok dari anak kecil yang ada di depannya ini adalah... warna rambut anak tersebut yang bewarna putih dan gaya rambutnya yang berlawanan dengan gaya gravitasi lalu wajah anak tersebut mirip sekali dengan _Sensei_-nya. Ya, anak itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Tapi, Kakashi yang ini belum memakai masker hitam yang biasa dia pakai dimasa depan. Dan Kakashi yang di sini adalah anak kecil yang masih berumur 3 tahunan.

"Ya ampuuun. Kenapa aku harus berpapasan dengan orang-orangan sawah berjalan ini ya?" ejek Minana dengan nada malas, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kakashi kecil yang ada di depannya ini.

"Fuuh," Kakashi menghela napasnya. "Kenapa juga aku harus ketemu tomat jelek ini ya?" lanjutnya yang sepertinya tidak mau kalah juga.

"Gigi tonggos," ejek Minana lagi. Sebenarnya sih gigi Kakashi tidak tonggos. Hanya saja kata-kata itu pernah didengarnya saat di masa depan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'gigi tonggos'?!" Kakashi mulai kesal.

"Bibir dower," ejek Minana lagi tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan Kakashi. Dan tentu saja bibir Kakashi itu tidak dower. Kata-kata itu lagi-lagi adalah kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar dari seseorang di masa depan.

"Berisik! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengejekku setiap kita ketemu?! _Imej_-mu sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang kudengar dari, _Tou-san_! Dasar mata aneh!" oceh Kakashi.

"Hm? Kau ingin tahu...?"

Yaah, jika Minana bersikap ceria di depan Hiruzen dan bersikap dingin di depan Sakumo, maka di depan Kakashi, Minana bersikap menyebalkan, ngeselin, dan tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya a.k.a mengejek.

"Memang siapa juga yang mau tahu, bwee~" kata Kakashi seraya menjulurkan lidah ke Minana. Kemudian Kakashi berjalan menjauhi Minana.

"HOOIII! _TOU-SAN_-MU UDAH PULANG DARI MISINYA, TUH! SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA PULANG! DAN SAMBUTLAH _TOU-SAN_ KEBANGGAANMU ITU!" teriak Minana. Entah Kakashi dengar atau tidak.

Kakashi kecil ini memang sangat bangga dan mengagumi ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan dan _shinobi_ terkuat di Konoha. Tapi, walau begitu, Sakumo sendiri tidak pernah sombong dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Katanya, begitu sudah besar, ia juga ingin menjadi _shinobi_ yang hebat, seperti ayahnya.

"AKU TAHU, KOK. INI JUGA MAU PULANG!" teriak Kakashi, yang ternyata mendengar teriakan Minana.

Minana _sweat drop_ melihat arah jalan Kakashi yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya sendiri. Entah sengaja mencari jalan memutar atau memang ingin berjalan menjauh dari Minana? Yaah, hanya Kakashi yang tahu. Selesai beradu mulut dengan Kakashi, Minana melanjutkan perjalanannya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tanpa sadar, saat berjalan menuju rumahnya, ternyata Minana lewat akademi. Dan suara bel tanda pulang dari akademi itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Minana hanya memandang kosong pada gedung akademi itu. Membuatnya jadi teringat saat dirinya masih kecil, dirinya yang dulu di caci maki dan dipukuli karena kesalahan yang tidak diketahuinya (dimasa depan).

"HOOII, MINANA!"

Lamunan Minana terhenti, setelah mendengar suara anak dari depan pintu keluar akademi. Anak tersebut berambut pirang panjang a.k.a Yamanaka Inoichi, yang mencoba menyapa Minana seraya melambaikan tangannya. Di sebelah Inoichi ada anak yang `agak` gemuk a.k.a Akimichi Choza dan di sebelah kanannya ada anak berambut nanas a.k.a Nara Shikaku. Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Minana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minana tidak peduli.

"Hmph, kau ini... Sepertinya sikap menyebalkanmu itu belum hilang juga ya? Menyusahkan saja," gerutu Shikaku.

Ya. Di depan murid-murid akademi yang dulu sekelas dengannya, Minana bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Benar. Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu, nanti tidak akan ada orang yang mau jadi temanmu, loh," kata anak laki-laki berambut landak berwarna coklat a.k.a Senju Nawaki, yang baru saja keluar dari akademi dan langsung menghampiri Minana dan Ino-Shika-Chou. Di sebelah Nawaki juga ada anak berambut durian berwarna kuning a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Benar yang dibilang Nawaki. Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu, nanti tidak akan ada laki-laki yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu, bodoh." Dari belakang Nawaki, terdengar suara anak perempuan.

Semua yang ada disana (Minana, Ino-Shika-Chou, Nawaki, Minato) langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara Inuzuka Tsume. Lalu di sebelah kiri Tsume, ada anak yang memakai kacamata hitam dan wajahnya tertutup kerah baju yang kelewat tinggi a.k.a Aburame Shibi. Lalu di belakang mereka diikuti oleh 2 anak yang terlihat mirip satu sama lain, Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hizashi. Lalu keempat anak tersebut juga menghampiri Minana.

"Mau ada laki-laki yang suka denganku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Kalau pun memang ada orang seperti itu, aku akan `membuat`nya menjauhiku," kata Minana _innocent_.

Saat Minana mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa raut wajah Nawaki sedikit berubah. Teman-teman yang ada disekitarnya termasuk Minana tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu, tapi Minato tahu.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kalian semua pada menghampiriku begini?" lanjut Minana sambil celingak-celinguk melihat orang tua _rookie_ 12 yang pada menghampirinya.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kau mau menjauhi anak laki-laki yang suka padamu? Asal kau tahu ya, laki-laki itu tidak akan sempurna tanpa perempuan. Begitu pula sebaliknya, perempuan tidak akan sempurna tanpa laki-laki!" Shikaku mulai berceramah lagi tentang masalah sempurnanya laki-laki perempuan.

"Dasar. Masih bau kencur dah main 'cinta-cinta'an. Gak boleh, tahu!" ceramah Minana.

"Berisik! Memangnya aneh kalau kita suka dengan lawan jenis?! Jangan-jangan, Minana gak 'peka' ya dengan masalah yang beginian?!" Nawaki yang dari tadi diam, kini langsung mengeluarkan semua kata-kata yang ada di kepalanya. Sepertinya sih Nawaki agak marah sama apa yang di bilang Minana.

"Kau baru tahu ya, Nawaki. Minana 'kan emang payah banget dengan masalah itu. Dan aku yakin, pasti tidak ada anak cowok yang suka dengannya? Benarkan, Nawaki?" kata Tsume, seraya menyikut Nawaki, seperti menyuruh Nawaki menjawab 'iya'.

"I-Iya. Mana mungkin ada cowok yang suka sama cewek `dingin` kayak dia!"

`DEG`

Minana tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Nawaki, tapi masih tertutup dengan ekspresi datarnya. Minana bukan kaget karena makna dari perkataan Nawaki tadi, tapi ia kaget karena... Nawaki berbohong saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Jika saat Nawaki bilang `tidak ada anak cowok yang suka padanya` itu bohong, itu artinya Nawaki tahu/menyadari kalau ada anak cowok yang suka padanya.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Kalau aku pulang terlambat lagi, bisa-bisa aku kena hantam _Nee-san_ lagi," lanjut Nawaki, kemudian berlari kecil menjauhi semuanya.

"_Minna-san_, aku juga pulang duluan ya. _Jaa_ _ne_," kata Minato seraya melambaikannya tangannya pada semuanya. "Ah Nawaki, tunggu aku," lanjut Minato seraya mengejar Nawaki yang sudah agak jauh.

Minato dan Nawaki adalah teman dekat. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki impian yang sama, membuat mereka bisa cepat akrab dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Selain itu, setiap pulang dari akademi, mereka selalu pulang bersama. Mungkin itu karena rute rumah Nawaki dan apartemen tempat tinggal Minato satu arah.

"Sayang sekali ya, Nawaki. Tapi... ya seperti itulah Minana," kata Minato begitu sudah berhasil menyusul Nawaki.

"Hn," respon Nawaki tidak semangat.

"Jangan murung gitu, Nawaki. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Minana pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu itu," kata Minato mencoba menyemangati Nawaki.

Minato tahu tentang perasaan Nawaki yang suka pada Minana karena Nawaki dulu pernah cerita padanya tentang hal ini. Begitu pula Nawaki yang tahu tentang Minato yang suka pada... umm, Kushina. Minato mengerti bagaimana perasaan Nawaki sekarang karena ia juga mengalami hal yang sama, perasaannya yang suka pada Kushina dan tidak disadari oleh orang yang disukainya .

"Hmm, melihat sifat Minana yang sekarang... apa mungkin?" gumam Nawaki.

.

**-Back To Minana-**

'_Hmph. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah telintas dipikiranku... akan ada orang yang suka padaku. Kecuali...`dia`.',_ batin Minana saat tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Nawaki itu bohong.

"YOO, _MINNA-SAN_!"

Dari belakang Ino-Shika-Chou, Tsume, Shibi, dan Hyuga kuadrat, ada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang menghampiri mereka. Refleks, mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Gadis itu . . .

"Mikoto, ya?" gumam Tsume pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar semuanya yang ada disitu.

"Yo. Kenapa kalian semua pada ngumpul disini? Apa karena ada Minana?" seru Mikoto seraya melirik ke arah Minana.

"Mikoto, mana Kushina? Kok tumben banget kau tidak bersamanya?" tanya Tsume heran karena biasanya kalau ada Mikoto pasti ada Kushina.

"Tuh," seru Mikoto seraya menunjuk Kushina yang sedang berlari.

Semuanya termasuk Minana langsung menoleh ke arah Kushina yang sedang berlari.

"Katanya dia ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Huh, padahal tumben-tumbennya Minana mau menjemputnya, tapi kenapa sikapnya malah begitu ya?" lanjut Mikoto, yang berpikir kalau kedatangan Minana itu mau menjemput Kushina.

"Hah? Minana datang kesini karena mau menjemput Kushina? Haha, gak mungkin banget Minana ngelakuin hal itu. Iya 'kan, Minana?" seru Shikaku seraya menoleh ke arah Minana. "Eh?" Mata Shikaku melebar, melihat tempat dimana Minana berdiri, sekarang sudah tidak ada.

"Ada apa, Shikaku?" tanya Chouza yang heran dengan ekspresi Shikaku. "Eh?" Tanpa perlu di jawab, Chouza pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Shikaku karena melihat Minana yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Tidak hanya Shikaku dan Chouza, tapi Mikoto, Tsume, Shibi dan semua yang ada disitu kaget karena Minana yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ternyata tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ada, tapi sekarang . . .

"A-Apa?" gumam Mikoto syok.

"Se-Sejak kapan dia..." respon Hizashi yang juga syok.

"Cih! Kalau emang mau pergi, harusnya pamit dulu, donk! Dasar tukang pamer!" gerutu Tsume.

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion, Kamar Minana-**

Minana yang semula berada di depan akademi dan berada di sekitar teman-temannya, dalam sekejap dan tanpa menarik perhatian, kini sudah berada dikamarnya, dengan jurus _hiraishin_ level 1-nya. Begitu sudah tiba dikamarnya, Minana kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Hmph. Pembicaraan mereka semua benar-benar membosankan."

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Phew~ *menghela napas* Nggh... *merenggangkan badan* Akhirnya selesai sudah _chapter_ 11 ini. Umm, Kuroki harap, _reader-san_ gak pernah bosen pas Kuroki tanya 'menurut _reader-san_... cerita di _chapter_ ini gimana?' ^_^ . Seperti biasa, tolong di _review_ atau dikomen ya. Setidaknya dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Ah, tak lupa Kuroki ucapkan '**s****elamat menunaikan ibadah puasa**' (bagi yang menjalankannya). Maaf, bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa

Next _chapter_: 'Kematian Konoha no Shiroi Kiba'

* * *

**Special Thanks for 4869fans-nikazemaru**


	12. Chapter 12: Kematian Hatake Sakumo

_Reviews respond time_

Namikaze Wahyu: Makasih untuk _support_-nya, Wahyu-san. :)

sherrysakura99: Ok, Sherry-san. Akan Kuroki lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^).

Tragger: Kenapa masa depan diberitahu? Hmm yaah walau Minana bilang gitu, tapi Sakumo sendiri gak tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang memang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Sakumo pikir itu hanya perasaan cemas Minana yang khawatir padanya (PeDe banget lo Sakumo!*abaikan). Makasih banyak untuk semua pujiannya, Trag-san (^_^). Soal word, Kuroki gak bisa janji akan terus panjang seperti yang kemarin, tapi akan Kuroki usahakan. {You kiss me!?} *semaput* (tapi pas baca kalimat selanjutnya, semaputnya ilang), oh begitu (^_^). Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk pujiannya, Trag-san :)

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates: Vin-san, terimakasih banyak atas semua pujiannya dan dukungannya T_T *terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Vin-san*. Dan soal Nawaki hidup atau tidak? Itu masih rahasia perusahaan, hi hi hi :D. Tentang 2 _sannin_ lainnya, Si _Ero_ (baca: Jiraiya) sedang melatih Yahiko cs di Amegakure (di _chapter_ 5 _Author_ _Note_ yang awal dah disinggung sedikit), sedangkan Orochi... umm _well_, selama ini Kuroki memang belum pernah nyinggung dia ya. Umm soal si Orochi... yah anggap aja selama ini dia ada di Konoha. Tapi karena gak pernah bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Minana, jadi ya si Orochi seperti tidak ada kabar. :D. Semoga pertanyaan Vin-san terjawab semua (^_^)

Mushi kara-chan: Halo Mushi-san, salam kenal. Terimakasih sudah bersedia menyisakan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini. Kuroki senang Mushi-san suka dengan fic ini (^_^). Oh mau melihat lebih banyak interaksi antara Kushina, Minato, Minana ya? Hmm Ok deh. Tapi nanti ya, ada saatnya kok antara NanaMinaKushi akan bersama dan senang seperti layaknya keluarga utuh (^_^). Jadi ikutin terus aja ceritanya *promosi* :D

iib. junior: Hehe makasih pujiannya. Ah iya, ternyata masih ada beberapa kesalahan yang `lolos` dari `pengawasan` (^_^). Hehe makasih dah ngasih tahu. Dan juga, terimakasih sudah menunggu dengan sabar. :)

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ 12... untung bisa _update_. Niatnya mau di _update_ kemarin, tapi... Huh, susah banget ya masuk situs ffn ini. Dari laptop di rumah gak bisa, dari warnet pun tak bisa, `sigh`. INI SEMUA GARA-GARA INTERNET POSITIF! *Emosi meluap-luap + background letusan gunung berapi*.

Abaikan saja apa yang Kuroki bilang barusan. Yaudah gak usah bishi-bashi (baca: basa-basi) lagi, silahkan dibaca.

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

"Sakumo-_sensei_, berjanjilah padaku untuk `mengutamakan misi` yang diberikan kakek hokage padamu. Apapun yang terjadi," ujar Minana serius.

"Hahaha. Apa yang kau bicarakan, Minana?" Sakumo hanya menjawab apa yang dikatakan Minana dengan nada bicara dan tawa khasnya. Sakumo pikir mungkin itu hanya gurauan saja.

"Sakumo-_sensei_..." Minana menatap Sakumo serius.

"Baiklah, aku janji," jawab Sakumo tanpa ragu.

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan, Sakumo-_sensei_?" tanya Minana serius, yah walaupun Minana sendiri sudah tahu kalau Sakumo tidak berbohong saat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Memangnya aku bisa bohong didepanmu?" tanya balik Sakumo. Dibilang pertanyaan, lebih tepat disebut pernyataan.

"Pokoknya kau harus menepati janjimu loh, Sakumo-sensei... kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Kematian Konoha no Shiroi Kiba**

.

**-POV Minana-**

Tidak terasa, sudah 1 tahun aku menjadi _genin_ didunia ini. Dan karena syarat bodoh ujian _chunnin_ itu, mungkin aku akan menjadi _genin_ selamanya T_T. Masalahnya, akukan dari masa depan, yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada didunia ini, dan hal itu akan terus membuatku berada dalam 1 kelompok yang terdiri dari 1 orang ini.

Selain itu, tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku tinggal bersama ibuku yang umurnya sebaya denganku, Uzumaki Kushina. Hubunganku dengan Kushina jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat hari pertamaku masuk akademi. Mungkin hubungan kami sekarang seperti kakak dan adik, walaupun secara tidak langsung, hubungan kami yang sebenarnya adalah ibu dan anak.

Padahal, aku sudah berusaha agar diriku tidak terlibat dalam alur kehidupan Kushina. Tapi... sekeras apapun aku berusaha mengacuhkannya atau menjauhinya, dia malah semakin dekat denganku. Dan karena sikapnya itu... aku jadi tidak bisa mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa... dadaku rasanya sakit, begitu aku bersikap acuh padanya atau melihatnya sedih. Apakah seperti ini... rasanya memiliki perasaan peduli pada ibu kita sendiri? Rasa ingin melindungi perasaan dan juga dirinya?

...

...

Sekarang ini, aku sedang berada didepan kakek hokage. Kyo-_sensei_ bilang, kakek hokage ingin memberikan misi yang menantang (?) untukku... dan aku tahu maksud dari kata `menantang` yang dibilang Kyo-_sensei_ itu. Jujur, aku sedikit tidak percaya, Kakek hokage... akan memberiku misi _rank_ C atau B tanpa ada yang mengawasi (?). Benar. Sakumo-_sensei_ sekarang tidak bersamaku. Kakek hokage bilang, `kemarin ia memberi sebuah misi pada Sakumo-_sensei_ dengan 1 kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang`.

Hmph. Aku yang sekarang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan lagi kematian Sakumo-_sensei_. Karena dia pasti akan menyelesaikan misi itu. Yaah seperti misi-misinya selama ini. Selain itu, dia juga sudah berjanji padaku untuk `mengutamakan misi` apapun yang terjadi. Dia pasti akan melakukannya. Karena Sakumo-_sensei_ bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingkari janjinya.

Selain itu, Kyo-_sensei_ juga bilang padaku kalau _Ero_-_Sannin_ kemarin sudah kembali dari melatih Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Hmph, aku heran kenapa dia memberitahuku hal itu juga.

"Minana, aku ingin kau mengantarkan stok makanan, senjata, dan obat untuk di pos atau _check point_ yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan _Tsuchi no Kuni_," perintah kakek hokage.

"Tempat itu lagi ya? Tapi... tidak apa-apakah hanya mengirimku seorang?" tanyaku heran.

Bagiku sih, itu bukan masalah. Tapi dimata orang-orang yang ada didunia inikan, aku ini hanya bocah berumur 10 tahun. Apa nanti tidak timbul masalah? Apalagi, 90% _shinobi_ konoha zaman inikan pada sombong, songong, iri'an, sok-sok'an, dan sebagainya. Apa nanti tidak heboh? Bocah _genin_ berumur 10 tahun melakukan misi _rank_ C sendirian?

"Kau pikir aku memberi misi padamu tanpa mempertimbangkan kemampuanmu? Melihat perkembangan dan kemampuanmu, harusnya kau bisa pergi ke pos dan kembali lagi kesini dengan selamat. Apalagi kau ninja tipe sensor," jelas kakek hokage.

Hmph, sepertinya Sakumo-_sensei_ pernah atau sering memberitahu kakek hokage tentang kemampuan sensor dan `sedikit` _skill_-ku yang kuperlihatkan padanya saat _sparring_.

"Oh begitu. Yaa baiklah, akan kulakukan.", kataku semangat (?).

Kemudian kakek hokage memberikan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang kepadaku. Setelah mendapatkan gulungan itu, akupun pergi dari ruangan ini dan kemudian pulang kerumah untuk bersiap-siap.

**-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

**-Uzumaki Mansion****, Kamar Minana****-**

Setelah tiba di rumahnya, Minana langsung mengambil 3 gulungan kecil yang berada di laci dekat kasurnya. Kemudian memasukkan 2 dari gulungan tersebut ke dalam kantung _shuriken_-nya. Gulungan pertama berisi makanan instan dan gulungan kedua berisi pakaian bersih.

Setelah memasukkan 2 gulungannya kedalam kantung _shuriken__, _Minana membuka gulungan yang ketiga, yang merupakan gulungan kosong. Kemudian Minana menulis beberapa kanji _fuinjutsu_ dalam gulungan itu. Kanji _fuinjutsu_ yang sedang ditulis Minana sekarang ini berfungsi untuk menyimpan benda apapun kedalam gulungan yang sudah ditulis. Setelah menulis, Minana memasukkan gulungan yang diberi Hiruzen tadi kedalam gulungan kecil yang baru selesai ditulisnya, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam kantung _shuriken_-nya.

Karena ukuran gulungan yang diberi Hiruzen tadi ukurannya lebih besar dibandingkan kantung _shuriken_-nya, Minana memasukkan gulungan tersebut kedalam gulungan yang lebih kecil. Setelah selesai dengan keperluannya, Minanapun berangkat menuju _check_ _point_ di perbatasan _Tsuchi_ _no_ _Kuni_.

* * *

**-Tiga jam kemudian, di Konohagakure-**

Orang-orang yang- ah bukan. Maksudnya, _shinobi_-_shinobi_ yang ada di Konoha, entah kenapa mereka semua menatap `shinobi itu` dengan **tatapan jijik**, **muak**, **benci**, **kesal**, **marah**, dan sebagainya. Bahkan sebagian shinobi yang melihat`nya` sedang lewat, langsung mencaci maki _shinobi_ tersebut dengan sebutan **sampah**, **tidak** **berguna**, **dasar** **menjijikan**, **penghianat**, dan lain-lain. Selain itu, `dia` juga dipukuli, dilempar batu, bahkan iapun juga dilempar kotoran hewan. Hanya karena `dia` GAGAL melaksanakan misinya dan lebih mementingkan MENOLONG teman setimnya.

Ya. Shinobi yang sedang ditindas oleh rekan dan sekutunya sendiri itu adalah... Hatake Sakumo. Dia gagal menyelesaikan misinya, hanya karena lebih mementingkan rekannya yang hendak dibunuh oleh musuh. Info detail misinya memang tidak diketahui karena ini adalah misi rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui penduduk biasa karena nanti bisa membuat kepanikan, tapi bila misi ini gagal, maka seluruh penduduk desa akan dalam bahaya. Padahal, belum ada 2 jam setelah kembalinya Sakumo dari misinya, tapi sepertinya kabar Sakumo yang gagal menyelesaikan misinya sudah tersebar keseluruh _jounin_ Konoha.

"DASAR BEGO! PENGHIANAT!"

"PENGHIANAT! MATI SAJA SANA!"

"KALAU TERJADI SESUATU, MEMANGNYA KAU MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, HAH! DASAR PENGHIANAT!"

Seperti itulah cacian yang diberikan oleh _jounin_ konoha dan juga rekan yang ditolongnya. Selain itu, mereka juga memukuli dan menghajar Sakumo tanpa ampun.

"Maaf... tolong maafkan aku... maaf... maaf..." Sakumo memohon-mohon minta maaf, tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan kata-kata seorang penghianat.

Mereka (_Jounin_ Konoha) yang tidak ikut memukuli Sakumo, hanya melihat saja. Tidak ada yang berani, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mau menolongnya, menolong seorang penghianat. Mereka (_Jounin_ Konoha) berpikir, kalau itu memang pantas untuk seorang penghianat. Karena sudah membuat penduduk desa terancam, karena tindakan bodohnya itu.

"HENTIKAAAANN!" Seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan wajahnya yang mirip dengan Sakumo, menghampiri krumunan yang sedang menyiksa Sakumo. Ya. Anak itu adalah Kakashi, yang mencoba menolong ayahnya. Kakashi menarik salah satu _Shinobi_ yang sedang memukul ayahnya.

"BERISIK! MINGGIR SANA! ANAK PENGHIANAT!"

BUGH! DUAK!

_Shinobi_ tersebut memukul Kakashi hingga terpental sampai menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Kakashi langsung pingsan begitu kepalanya menghantam tembok hingga mengeluarkan darah, terlihat dari bekas darah yang menempel ditembok yang sedikit retak karena hantaman barusan.

"KAKASHIII!" Sakumo langsung berlari menghampiri Kakashi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" Sakumo merangkul tubuh Kakashi, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kakashi yang tak sadarkan diri, berharap Kakashi merespon panggilannya.

Tapi tidak. Kakashi masih tetap tidak bangun. Darah yang keluar dari kepala Kakashi semakin banyak. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sakumo langsung menggendong Kakashi, kemudian menghilang dari tempat tersebut. _Shinobi_ yang tadi memukul Sakumo mendecik kesal, karena belum puas melampiaskan kemarahan mereka.

.

**-Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

Dalam sekejap, Sakumo sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun, belum ia masuk . . .

"TIDAK BOLEH! RUMAH SAKIT INI TIDAK SUDI MENERIMA PASIEN DARI SEORANG PENGHIANAT! PERGI SANA!"

Didepan rumah sakit tersebut, ternyata ada 2 _jounin_ Konoha yang sepertinya sudah sengaja menunggu didepan rumah sakit kalau-kalau Sakumo datang. Dan ternyata itu benar.

"Ta-Ta-Ta-Tapi-"

"ELEMEN API: JURUS BOLA API!" "ELEMEN API: JURUS BOLA API!"

Belum selesai Sakumo berbicara, kedua _jounin_ tersebut langsung menyemburkan bola api ukuran sedang kearah Sakumo. Sakumo yang melihat hal itupun, pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut dengan _shunshin_-nya.

.

**-Kediaman Hatake-**

Karena ia tidak diterima di rumah sakit dan demi menghindar dari amukan rekan-rekannya, Sakumo memutuskan untuk diam didalam rumahnya dan mengunci semua pintu serta menutup jendela. Setelah itu Sakumo membawa Kakashi ke kamarnya (baca: kamar Kakashi). Kemudian, Sakumo mengobati luka Kakashi. Walaupun dengan P3K seadanya dan kurang ahli dalam hal ini, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghentikan darah yang keluar dari luka Kakashi. Begitu selesai mengobati luka Kakashi, Sakumo berjalan menuju kamarnya, kemudian mengunci kamarnya. Mengurung dirinya dikamarnya.

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Setelah berlari selama hampir 10 jam, akhirnya Minana sampai di pos/_check_ _point_ tersebut. Setelah sampai, Minana menghampir _anbu_ yang memimpin ditempat ini. Walaupun tadi ditengah perjalanan sempat dihadang beberapa _shinobi_ iwa, tapi itu bukan masalah besar.

"A-Ano... Aku disuruh Sandaime-_sama_ untuk mengantar persediaan di pos ini," kata Minana formal seraya mengambil gulungan kecil yang berisi gulungan dari Hiruzen.

"Aku dengar yang mengantar persediaan itu adalah seorang _genin_. Tapi dilihat darimana pun, kau lebih terlihat seperti bocah ketimbang _genin_. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa sampai kesini dengan selamat," kata _anbu_ tersebut dengan nada menghina.

Minana tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan _anbu_ itu. Setelah mengambil gulungan kecil dari kantung _shuriken_-nya, Minana membuka gulungan tersebut dan . . .

BOOF!

. . . muncul sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang dari gulungan kecil tersebut. Setelah mengeluarkannya, Minana memberikan gulungan tersebut pada _anbu_ yang ada didepannya. Dan dengan angkuhnya, _anbu_ tersebut menerima gulungan tersebut. Setelah itu, iapun berjalan menuju salah satu tenda. Namun tiba-tiba, langkah _anbu_ tersebut terhenti. Kemudian menoleh kearah Minana.

"Oh ya, karena hari sudah mulai malam, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat dulu disini sampai besok? Berbahaya loh kalau gadis kecil sepertimu kembali kedesa sekarang," saran _anbu_ tersebut. Tapi dibilang saran, lebih terdengar seperti ejekan/hinaan.

"Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, tapi aku akan langsung pulang kedesa. Mendengar perkataanmu yang `aku terlihat seperti bocah` itu, sepertinya aku memang harus lebih banyak latihan agar lebih terlihat seperti _shinobi_ konoha," ujar Minana formal.

Kalau mendengar perkataan Minana barusan tanpa cermat, itu mungkin terdengar seperti alasan yang dibuat-buat. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, apa yang dikatakan Minana barusan itu memang benar (A/N: Kalian tahukan kalau Minana itu hanya akan latihan kalau sedang _mood_? Secara tidak langsung, itu berarti dia tidak sering berlatih. Membuat alasan berbohong berdasarkan kenyataan dan sedikit `bumbu` kebohongan).

'_Cih! Kalau kau memang tidak serius/bohong saat mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik tidak usah dikatakan! Sok peduli sekali,_' batin Minana kesal dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku harap kau bisa sampai desa dengan selamat," kata _anbu_ tersebut kemudian ia masuk ketenda yang ada didepannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh semua _jounin_ konoha yang sedang berjaga disana, Minana sudah menghilang dengan _shunshin_-nya (kalau menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ _level_ 4, memakan banyak chakra. Dan ia tidak bisa menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 1, karena tidak ada `tanda` yang dipasang kecuali dikamarnya).

.

**-Gerbang utama desa Konoha-**

Setelah berlari hampir selama 10 jam, akhirnya Minana sampai didepan gerbang Konoha.

'_Aneh. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjaga diluar gerbang? Memang sih kalau sudah jam segini, gerbang utama pasti sudah ditutup. Tapi biasanya kan ada juga yang menjaga dibagian luar,_' batin Minana heran, karena sekarang ia hanya melihat 3 _anbu_ yang berjaga dibagian dalam gerbang dengan mata iblisnya.

'_Hmph. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku pulang kerumah dengan jurus hiraishin-ku saja,_' pikir Minana kemudian menghilang...

* * *

**-Di Rumah Sakit Konoha, diwaktu yang sama saat Minana baru tiba di gerbang utama-**

Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela napas... begitu melihat hasil laporan _anbu_, dan hasil otopsi ninja medis... bahwa _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_, Hatake Sakumo... membunuh dirinya sendiri tadi sore. Terbukti dari surat wasiat yang sengaja ditinggalkan Sakumo untuk anaknya, Hatake Kakashi... dan juga untuk muridnya, Minana. Selain itu... alasan mengapa ia memutuskan bunuh diri... tertulis dalam salah satu surat wasiatnya.

"Sakumo... kenapa...?" gumam Hiruzen... setelah membaca kedua surat wasiat yang ditulis Sakumo untuk Kakashi dan Minana.

'_Hmph. Sepertinya mengubah masa depan menjadi seperti yang kita inginkan... tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sekalipun kau sudah tahu seperti apa masa depan itu,_' batin _anbu_ yang memakai topeng berbentuk harimau, yang merupakan orang pertama yang menemukan mayat Sakumo, a.k.a Mibu Kyo yang sekarang sedang berada disamping Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen... surat wasiat Hatake-san yang untuk Minana itu... bolehkah aku yang memberikannya?" pinta Kyo tanpa basa-basi.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi, Kushina selalu mengajak Minana untuk sarapan bersamanya. Karena tidak ada alasan menolak, Minana menerimanya. Seperti biasa pula, saat sedang makan, Kushina selalu saja mencerita hal apapun pada Minana, sedangkan reaksi Minana... dia hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Lalu hanya merespon kalau dipinta Kushina, itupun dijawab seadanya.

"Nee Minana, kau tahukan kalau hari ini adalah hari seleksi untuk menjadi _genin_? AaaAh~ kira-kira kali ini aku bisa tidak ya?"

Hari seleksi menjadi genin, atau biasa disebut SMS (**S**eleksi **M**enjadi **S**hinobi), adalah satu hari dalam setahun... yang mana semua murid di Akademi dari yang baru 1 tahun belajar sampai yang sudah 6 tahun belajar... akan disuruh melakukan beberapa tes untuk menentukan apakah mereka sudah layak menjadi ninja atau belum (A/N: Yaah anggap saja itu seperti ujian akhir semester 2 seperti di sekolah, dan kita dituntut mendapatkan nilai sempurna atau 100 *Apa bedanya!*. Jika kita mendapatkan nilai sempurna, maka kita tidak perlu belajar lagi disana, atau bisa dibilang... LULUS. Sekalipun kita baru 1 tahun belajar di sekolah kita itu).

Padahal biasanya SMS hanya dianjurkan pada murid yang sudah belajar di Akademi selama 6 tahun atau direkomendasikan oleh walikelasnya. Itu sebabnya, Minana yang baru belajar 2 tahun di Akademi... sudah bisa langsung lulus dari Akademi, karena ada program seperti itu di zaman ini. Mungkin mereka menerapkan program ini agar bisa mendapatkan `alat perang` dengan cepat.

"Semoga berhasil `nyam`," respon Minana, sambil memakan makanannya.

"Datar banget, ttebane," gumam Kushina pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Minana.

Mendengar respon Kushina, Minana menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau aku memberi nasehat yang mujarab agar murid payah sepertimu pun bisa lulus seleksi itu dengan mudah? `nyam`," tanya atau ejek Minana, kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

'_Dasar tomat `beku` tidak berperasaan, menyebutku murid payah. Walaupun itu benar sih, tapi... yah gak perlu disebut juga, 'kan? Tapi kira-kira, saran Minana itu apa, ya?_' gerutu Kushina sekaligus penasaran. Dan terlihat juga pipi Kushina yang mengembung karena kesal disebut `payah`.

Tomat beku, ejekan yang diberikan Kushina untuk karakter Minana. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah seperti tomat, dan beku yang merupakan lambang dari sikap Minana yang dingin. Tapi biasanya Kushina tidak pernah memanggil Minana dengan sebutan itu didepannya.

"`nyam`Yaah kalau melihat ekspresimu, sepertinya kau `nyam` tidak ingin dengar nasehatku yang mujarab ini ya?" lanjut Minana yang masih melanjutkan makannya.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Kushina mendebrak meja, kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Minana yang duduk diseberangnya. Minana sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Kushina sekarang, yang menunjukan _puppy_ _eyes no jutsu_-nya.

"Minanaa~... beritahu aku, yaaa~? Aku payah banget soal _ninjutsu_ dan _genjutsu_. Tolong beritahu akuu~. Tolonglaah~, ya ya ya?" pinta Kushina yang udah nunjukin _puppy_ _eyes_-nya. '_Walau sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Ini menyangkut masa depanku. Dan kalau aku tidak begini, Minana tidak akan buka mulut,_' batin Kushina.

"Yah... sebenarnya sih... sederhana sekali..." ujar Minana memberi jeda pada setiap katanya. "Menurutku, kau tidak perlu meniru orang lain `nyam`. Menurutku, kau lebih cocok menjadi penulis," lanjut Minana yang kemudian menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sekarang aku akan ketempat kakek hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misiku kemarin. Setelah selesai, aku akan langsung pulang._ Jaa ne_" `BOOF!` Begitu menyelesaikan makan, Minana pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kushina bengong mendengar ucapan Minana dan melihat Minana yang tiba-tiba langsung pergi. Kemudian, Kushina mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Entah kesal atau apa.

"A... APANYA YANG NASEHAT MUJARAB, TTEBANE?! KAU MENYURUHKU JADI NOVELIS ATAU SEMACAMNYA, HAH?! DASAR TOMAT BEKU MENYEBALKAN!" geram Kushina dengan mode _Akai_ _Chisio_ _no_ _Habanero_-nya.

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Karena kemarin ia belum melaporkan hasil misinya, sekarang Minana memutuskan untuk pergi kekantor Hokage dulu untuk melaporkan hasil misinya. Saat diperjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, entah kenapa para _shinobi_ _jounin_ Konoha yang Minana lewati, pada menatap Minana dengan tatapan jijik, muak, benci, kesal, marah, dan sebagainya.

'_Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu? Dan lagi, aku merasakan ada 5 chakra asing. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_' batin Minana heran. '_Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan..!_'

.

**-Kantor Hokage-**

Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh langkah, akhirnya Minana sampai diruangan Hokage. Begitu sudah sampai, Minana melaporkan semua yang berhubungan dengan misinya kemarin.

"Hmm begitu ya. Kerja bagus seperti biasanya, Minana," puji Hiruzen.

"Terimakasih, kakek Hokage," balas Minana.

"Umm... Ano, Minana..." ujar Hiruzen ragu-ragu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kakek Hokage?" tanya Minana bingung. "Oh ya, kek, apa terjadi sesuatu didesa selama aku tidak ada? Aku merasa, sepertinya ada yang aneh," tanya Minana tanpa menghiraukan apa yang ingin dikatakan Hiruzen, dan demi memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

'_Sepertinya Kyo memang belum memberitahunya. Aku... bagaimana aku harus mengatakan hal itu? Hmph, Sakumo..._' batin Hiruzen. "Itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu..."

"Eh?"

"...aku ingin kau tenang saat aku memberitahumu ini..."

'_Eh!? Tunggu dulu..! jangan-jangan..!? Tidak. Itu bohong, kan!?... Kakek, katakan kalau itu semua bohong, kan!?_' dalam benaknya, ia mencoba menyangkal prasangka-prasangka buruk yang tadi sempat membayangi isi kepalanya saat menuju gedung hokage. Tapi raut wajahnya sudah terukir ekspresi syok, kaget. Dan ekspresi itu terlihat jelas banget, tidak bisa ditutupi oleh ekspresi datarnya. Padahal Hiruzen belum mengatakannya. Tapi...

"...Kemarin sore... Sakumo membunuh dirinya sendiri," lanjut Hiruzen.

Minana membulatkan matanya, mendengar hal tersebut. Air matanya pun langsung mengalir deras dari mata birunya, begitu mendengar apa yang diberitahu Hiruzen. Jadi... apa yang dipikirkannya saat menuju gedung hokage dan sebelum Hiruzen memberitahunya itu... benar?

'_Bohong... itu pasti bohong, 'kan? Sakumo-sensei 'kan sudah janji padaku. Tapi... kakek hokage... dia... dia... tidak berbohong. Apa ini sungguh-sungguh? Tapi aku... Sa-Sakumo-sensei... sudah berjanji-_'

"Pemakamannya baru selesai 30 menit yang-"

BRAK

Minana langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut dengan membuka pintu ruangan ini dengan kasarnya, sebelum Hiruzen menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'_Minana..._' batin Hiruzen iba.

"Kyo, apa kau belum memberikan surat itu padanya?" kata Hiruzen tiba-tiba, padahal diruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Cih. Jadi kau tahu ya kalau aku dari tadi ada disini, Hiruzen." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Mungkin pemilik suara _shinobi_ bernama Kyo.

Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok _anbu_ yang memakai topeng harimau a.k.a Kyo dari belakang Hiruzen. Hiruzen tidak begitu kaget dengan kebiasaan Kyo yang sering tiba-tiba muncul dimana saja, seperti hantu penasaran.

"Kau ini..! Dari dulu kau sama sekali gak ada sopan-sopannya... kau tahukan kalau aku ini hokage. Setidaknya panggil aku Sandaime-sama atau Hokage-sama, napa?!", gerutu Hiruzen.

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kupanggil `pak tua`, Hiruzen," kata Kyo ketus.

"Huh. Menyebalkan. Kalau adu mulut denganmu, pasti aku yang kalah. Kesampingkan soal itu. Kyo, kenapa kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Akan lebih mudah menjelaskannya kalau dia sudah tahu. Tenang saja, pasti akan kuberitahu, kok," jawab Kyo, kemudian menghilang lagi... tanpa jejak.

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Baru beberapa langkah berlari dari ruangan Hiruzen, tiba-tiba saja Minana lenyap/menghilang... dari gedung tersebut tanpa jejak. Lalu muncul disebuah tempat lapang yang penuh dengan... batu nisan. Ya, sekarang Minana sedang berada di TPU Konoha. Kemudian, Minana berjalan menuju salah satu batu nisan yang bertulisan `Hatake Sakumo`.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menemukan batu nisan bertulisan itu, apalagi dengan bantuan mata iblisnya. Selain itu, ada anak kecil yang bagian kening kepalanya diperban, dan berambut putih... yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah batu nisan, sambil memegang secarik kertas ditangan kirinya. Ya, anak itu adalah Kakashi. Salah satu alasan lain mudah menemukan batu nisan Sakumo adalah karena Kakashi pasti sedang berdiri didepan makam Sakumo, yang letaknya dipaling ujung nan pojok dari bentuk keseluruhan TPU ini.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan menuju makam Sakumo, Kakashi yang tadi berada didepan makam Sakumo, kini beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Minana menghentikan langkahnya dan memerhatikan Kakashi yang berjalan kearahnya, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Terlihat jelas sekali... ekspresi yang terukir diwajah Kakashi... ekspresi kecewa, kesal, marah. Selain itu... kedua tangan Kakashi yang mengepal... karena kekesalannya pada ayahnya yang dulu dibanggakannya, sampai-sampai meremukkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kemudian dia melempar kertas yang ditangannya jauh-jauh.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun atau sepatah katapun, saat ia berpapasan dengan Minana. Minana juga begitu, tidak mengejek Kakashi kecil seperti biasanya. Dan Kakashi hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi yang berpapasan dengannya, Minana melanjutkan kembali langkah menuju makam Sakumo.

**-POV Minana-**

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, akhirnya aku berada didepan makam Sakumo-_sensei_. Aku hanya menatap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan penyesalanku.

'_Ini semua salahku. Seandainya aku... sedikit menjelaskan tentang diriku pada Sakumo-sensei, semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Padahal aku ingin mengubah masa depan, tapi..._ `hiks`_ percuma saja tahu masa depan kalau aku tidak bisa mengubahnya_ `hiks`. _Aku benar-benar bodoh._'

Aku hanya bisa merutuk diriku sendri yang tidak berguna ini, aku yang bodoh, yang tidak bisa melindung oarng-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Sama halnya aku yang tidak bisa melindungi Lucky dan Naru-Nii-chan.

Sakumo-_sensei_... dia selalu baik padaku. Sikapnya padaku selama ini...mungkin seperti... seperti seorang ayah yang peduli pada anaknya. Seperi saat aku melukai tanganku sendiri saat melawan _shinobi_ Suna dulu (_chapter_ 11)... dan dia dengan paniknya langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit tanpa berpikir lagi. Walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, tapi aku merasa... mungkin seperti itulah rasanya memiliki ayah... maksudku ayah yang bertanggung jawab nan peduli. Tidak seperti Namikaze Minato yang dimasa depan... yang mengorbankan anaknya dan kebahagian anaknya hanya karena untuk melindungi desa.

(A/N: disini Minana tidak tahu alasan kenapa MinaKushi memutuskan menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuh Naruto. Yang (sudah) tahu kejadian sesungguhnya dan alasan mengapa mereka melakukan penyegelan itu adalah Minato, Kushina, Naruto (dijelaskan Kushina saat bertarung melawan Kyuubi), dan (ada 1 orang lagi, rahasia). Minana masih membenci Minato (hanya Minato, Kushina yang dimasa depan tidak), tapi tidak dengan Minato yang dimasa lalu ini).

Ugh sial! Kenapa... kenapa... Sakumo-_sensei_...

"SIIAALL! SAKUMO-_SENSEI_... KENAPA KAU HARUS MATI?!`Hiks` KENAPA?"

"Memangnya dengan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan teriak-teriak gaje (Baca: **ga**k **je**las) seperti itu bisa membuatnya hidup lagi, hah?"

`!` Dari belakangku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar sekali ditelingaku. Refleks, akupun menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

"Kyo... _sensei_," gumamku saat melihat sosok _anbu_ yang memakai topeng berbentuk harimau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

`!` Selain itu, akupun dikagetkan dengan 3 _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ yang ada disekitarku. _Kekkai_ itu terlihat jelas sekali dimata kananku. Sepertinya ia sengaja memasang _kekkai_ untuk menyegel suara (suara dari dalam tidak terdengar keluar), menyegel penglihatan (yang diluar tidak bisa melihat yang ada didalam. *Tunggu! Berarti batu nisan Sakumo gak keliatan dari luar donk!*abaikan), dan menyegel hawa kehadiran (hawa keberadaan mereka tidak akan dirasakan oleh yang diluar) agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau diriku dan Kyo-_sensei_ saling berkomunikasi, terutama dari `pesuruhnya` Shimura Danzo.

**-End of Minana POV-**

Begitu Minana menoleh kearahnya, Kyopun melepas topeng _anbu_-nya.

"Kenapa... Kyo-_sensei_... KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN DIA SAAT INGIN MEMBUNUH DIRINYA! `Hiks` PADAHAL `Hiks` KAU TAHU KALAU DIA AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU! `Hiks` TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDA -"

`PLAK`

Ucapan Minana terhenti, setelah Kyo tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"Berisik," kata Kyo _innocent_. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, `emangnya kalau kau teriak-teriak gaje seperti itu bisa mengembalikannya`. Selain itu, bukannya sudah kukatakan ya, `Aku gak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang akan kau lakukan` (A/N: di _Chapter_ 10)," lanjutnya.

"Hiks..."

"Dan lagi... kau tidak perlu sesedih itu. Kau datang kesini karena ingin mengubah masa depan, 'kan? Nah, kasus yang terjadi dengan Sakumo didunia ini berbeda dengan yang dimasa depan loh," kata Kyo mencoba menyemangati (?).

"Apa `Hiks` maksudmu?" tanya Minana yang masih menangis.

"Fuuh." Kyo menghela napasnya. "`Akan kuberitahu` kalau kau berhenti menangis," ujar Kyo lembut seraya membelai rambut Minana (?).

Apa boleh buat, Minanapun menghentikan tangisnya, walau ia belum puas melampiaskan kesedihannya. Tapi kalau dia tidak berhenti, Kyo pasti akan... aargh sudahlah. Apalagi dia barusan bersikap baik, pasti... ada apa-apanya

Karena Minana sudah berhenti menangis, Kyopun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kertas. Ya, itu surat wasiat yang ditulis Sakumo untuk Minana.

"Itu-"

"Ya. Ini kata-kata terakhir yang ditulis Hatake-san," kata Kyo yang memotong perkataan Minana.

Kemudian Kyo menjulurkan tangannya, seperti ingin memberikan surat itu pada Minana. Saat Minana hampir menyentuh kertas itu untuk mengambilnya, tiba-tiba kertas itu terbakar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya **sengaja** dibakar. Dan siapapun yang melihat kejadian itu pasti tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"... A'... A'..." Minana hanya ternganga, syok saat melihat surat itu dibakar.

"Ups! Maaf, aku sengaja," kata Kyo tanpa dosa.

Minana langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar nada bicara gak berdosa dari gurunya dan karena telah membakar surat itu sebelum ia membacanya. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Kyo sekarang sudah sangat kelewatan.

"KYO-_SENSEEEII_..." teriak Minana seraya mencoba memukul wajah Kyo. Namun...

`!` `DEG`

'_A-Apa ini!?_' pikir Minana saat melihat... dunia terbalik (?). Lalu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Kyo. Karena apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Ini _genjutsu_ buatanku yang terinspirasi dari _Mangekyo_ _Sharingan_. Keren, 'kan? Sulit sekali loh agar bisa menggunakannya tanpa bantuan mata iblis (karena kalau menggunakannya dengan mata iblis, pasti akan menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat). Tapi masalahnya, jurus ini belum kuberi nama. Apa kau punya ide?" terang Kyo _innocent_.

Karena Minana dulu pernah menceritakan seemuuaa~ yang diketahuinya dimasa depan pada Kyo, seperti siapa dirinya sebenarnya, alur kehidupan Minana dimasa depan, jurus yang dikuasainya, nama-nama orang yang pernah ditemui Minana, nama musuh, nama anggota akatsuki, semua kemampuan _shinobi_ yang pernah ditemuinya, pokoknya semuanya sampai bagian terdetailpun sudah diberitahu. Bahkan waktu kapan Minana pertama kali bertemu dengan siapa sajapun dijelaskan.

Karena waktu itu Minana diancam sama Kyo, jadi mau gak mau ia harus buka mulut dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sampai bagian yang terkecil sekalipun. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Kyo itu orangnya teramat sangat keppo. Karena hal itu, diapun jadi punya gambaran untuk membuat jurus baru. Dan mungkin ada lagi yang lain.

'_Masa` bodo` dengan nama jurusnya._ _Masalahnya... ini jurus apa? Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku dengan benar. Walaupun bisa kugerakan, tapi sangat berbeda dari yang ingin kulakukan,_' batin Minana yang kaget karena sedikit kesulitan mengatur `tubuh`nya.

"Didunia ini (baca: dunia ilusi buatan Kyo), semuanya serba berterbalikan. Atas menjadi bawah, bawah menjadi atas; kanan menjadi kiri, kiri menjadi kanan; depan menjadi belakang, belakang menjadi depan, dan lain-lain. Aku males menjelaskannya. Selain itu, _genjutsu_ ini mengendalikan ketiga panca indramu, bisa dibilang... aku membelenggu hampir setengah kemampuanmu. Yah sesuatu seperti itulah. Jadi sekarang kau diam saja dan jadilah pendengar setia seperti biasa," jelas Kyo datar. (A/N: _Genjutsu_ ini **hampir mirip** dengan teknik _shikai_ dari _zanpakutou_ milik Hirako Shinji, mantan kapten divisi 5 dalam _anime_ bleach).

'_Tsk! Kau bilang akan memberitahuku, tapi surat yang bisa menjawab keingintahuanku sekarang sudah kau bakar!_' umpat Minana dan masih menatap tajam Kyo.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, `akankuberitahu`. Itu artinya aku yang akan memberitahumu kata-kata terakhir Hatake-san, bukan isi surat itu yang akan menyampaikannya," kata Kyo datar.

"Tunggu! Memangnya kau tahu apa isi surat itu? Ja, Jangan-jangan-"

"Yap, itu benar. Aku sudah membacanya. Hmm ngomong-ngomong harus ku mulai darimana, ya?" potong Kyo sambil memegang dagunya, seperti sedang berpikir. "Hmm karena didalam surat itu banyak sekali kata-kata yang gak penting, jadi akan kupersingkat saja," lanjutnya.

"Kau licik sekali, Kyo-_sensei_," _glare_ Minana.

Kata-kata yang ditulis Sakumo yang mungkin bisa sampai 2 lembar halaman buku, tapi kalau Kyo yang menyampaikan isi dari surat tersebut, pasti hanya 7-10 baris kalimat saja yang diberitahu Kyo dari total keseluruhan kalimat yang ada di dalam surat itu.

"Maaf, yang begituan emang sudah bawaan sejak lahir..." respon Kyo _innocent_.

Kemudian Kyo mulai memberitahunya."...Hatake-san bilang, `dia sangat menyesal dan minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkan saranmu dulu. Karena hal itu, dia jadi tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu karena dia yakin kau pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkannya`. Mungkin kau pernah bilang `tidak akan memaafkannya kalau melanggar janji`. Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan Hatake-san membunuh dirinya. Yaah berbeda dengan yang dimasa depan, yang mana ia membunuh dirinya karena diintimidasi, bisa dibilang... dimasa ini alasan ia membunuh dirinya karena dirimu."

`DEG`

Mata Minana melebar mendengar hal itu. Ia langsung terduduk lemas, syok karena apa yang dulu pernah ia lakukan. Memang sih ia pernah bilang pada Sakumo, `kalau tidak menepati janjinya, maka ia tidak akan memaafkan Sakumo`, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak serius. Tapi ternyata... hal itu malah menjadi pemicu gurunya melakukan `tindakan konyol`nya (baca: bunuh diri) itu. Tidak disangka, kalau _Shiroi_ _Kiba_ yang didunia ini membunuh dirinya sendiri karena keberadaan Minana yang masuk kedalam alur kehidupan Sakumo.

...

Daripada membuang-buang _chakra_-nya karena terlalu lama menggunakan jurus barunya, Kyopun melepas teknik _genjutsu_ tersebut. Lalu semua hal yang bersifat terbalik itupun menghilang, kembali kekeadaan semula.

Selesai melepas jurusnya, Kyo menoleh kearah Minana... yang kembali menangis dan menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi! Mau sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu? Lihat! Karenamu, Hatake-san juga jadi sedih, tuh.", ujar Kyo datar seperti biasa.

`?` Minana menghentikan tangisnya, karena bingung dengan apa yang dibilang Kyo barusan. Kemudian Minana menatap Kyo, seperti ingin bilang `apa maksudmu?`. Kyo yang tahu maksud Minana kemudian memberi tanda pada Minana untuk menengok kebelakang. Minanapun mengikuti apa yang diintruksikan Kyo.

Ia bisa melihat, ada seseorang yang memakai rompi jounin dan baju dibagian lengan atasnya berwarna putih dengan motif gergaji berwarna merah. Rambut ninja itu berwarna putih panjang yang _diponytail_ seperti itachi.

(A/N: **Disini**, Minana masih **tidak sadar / belum peka**, kalau orang yang ada didepannya itu sejenis...)

"Sakumo... _sensei_?" ujar Minana tidak yakin, saat melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Kemudian Minana menarik-narik tangan Kyo, "Kyo-_sensei_... bisa kau pukul aku! Aku... tidak bermimpikan?" pinta Minana karena ingin memastikan kalau apa yang dilihatnya itu benar.

"Dengan senang hati."

`BLETAK`

"ITTAI, TTEBANE! Kyo-_sensei_... kenapa kau memukulku sekuat itu?!" rintih Minana kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mulai muncul bulatan bakpao. Dan sepertinya Minana tidak sadar telah mengatakan kata `terlarang`nya.

Sakumo yang melihat pemandangan itupun _sweat_ _drop_, melihat tingkah Minana yang berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Apalagi meminta hal aneh seperti `memukulnya`, pada orang yang salah. -_-

"Aji mumpung," jawab Kyo datar. "Selain itu, kalau aku memukulmu dengan pelan, nanti malah gak kerasa," lanjutnya _innocent_.

Setelah selesai dengan Minana, Kyo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakumo.

"Hatake-san, maaf ya aku sudah membakar suratmu tanpa membiarkan muridmu membacanya terlebih dulu. Apa sekarang kau tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang karena hal itu dan marah padaku? Oh atau mungkin karena aku memegang surat yang untuk muridmu ini? Mengingat kau mulai membuntutiku setelah aku menerima surat ini," jelas Kyo panjang lebar dan _innocent._

Sakumo langsung menatap tajam Kyo. "Ya. Awalnya aku marah, apalagi saat tadi kau menampar Minana dan malah membakar surat itu, tapi... setelah mendengar semuanya, yaah aku rasa... aku bisa sedikit setuju dengan tindakanmu itu."

Sekarang, Sakumo tahu kalau Minana itu ternyata _shinobi_ dari masa depan. Karena tadikan dia dengarin adu mulutnya Minana dan Kyo tentang masa depan.

"Itu artinya... sekarang kau bisa istirahat dengan tenangkan, Hatake-san?" tanya Kyo memastikan.

"..."

"Kalau kau masih kepikiran tentang bagaimana nasib `orang-orangan sawah` (baca: Kakashi) nanti... kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia (sambul nunjuk-nunjuk Minana) akan menjamin keselamatan anakmu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya..."

"Hei...!" ucap Minana tidak terima karena Kyo membuat keputusan sendiri. Lagipula, kalau Kakashi dibiarkan pun, tidak ada masalah.

"...dan untuk soal misimu yang `itu`, kau tidak perlu khawatir... serahkan saja sisanya padaku," lanjut Kyo percaya diri.

Sakumo tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Kyo yang... mau menyelesaikan misi yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Padahal dulu, ia tidak pernah bisa percaya pada Kyo karena rumor itu. Tapi sekarang...

"Maaf karena sudah menyusahkanmu... Kyo-san. _Arigatou."_

"Jangan salah paham. Aku mau melakukannya karena kupikir itu pasti menantang. Apalagi aku yang akan melakukan `hal itu` sendiri. Sekarang pergilah," usir Kyo tanpa dosa.

Karena semua hal yang mengganggu dikepalanya sudah diselesaikan oleh Kyo, Sakumopun mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka. Namun, "Sakumo-_sensei_..." langkahnya terhenti saat Minana memanggilnya. Sakumopun menoleh kearah Minana.

"Maaf, karena waktu itu... aku... tidak memberitahu _sensei_ secara rinci kenapa harus mengutamakan misi. Kalau saja aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Minana. Kalau aku jadi kau, yang datang dari masa depan, aku pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama... `merahasiakannya`," potong Sakumo seraya tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. ^_^

Minana hanya menunduk saat Sakumo tersenyum padanya. Merasa bersalah atas kematian gurunya itu. Walaupun Sakumo sendiri bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi perasaan bersalah itu masih melekat dikepalanya.

"Dan lagi, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Karena aku... kau pasti akan diperlakukan layaknya hewan oleh para penduduk... hanya karena kau muridku."

Melihat Minana yang masih menunduk seperti itu, Sakumo berjalan menghampirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya memang tidak terlihat, tapi Sakumo tahu kalau Minana sekarang sedang menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tahu karena ia juga sekarang sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat sudah berada didepannya, Sakumo mencoba mengelus kepala Minana.

`PLUK`

'_Eh? Aku... bisa menyentuhnya?_' batin Sakumo sedukit terkejut.

Tidak membuang kesempatan, Sakumopun mengelus kepala Minana. Walaupun tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, tapi Minana tahu dari elusan Sakumo... yang seperti berkata, `Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri, ya.`.

"Ya, baiklah, Sakumo-_sensei_," gumam Minana pelan yang sepertinya mulai menerima kenyataan (?). Kemudian ia mendengakkan kepalanya, bermaksud melihat wajah gurunya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi... Sakumo sudah menghilang.

"Eh?" Minana celingak-celinguk mencari dimana keberadaan gurunya. Melihat kekiri, kekanan, keatas, kebelakang... tapi tidak ada. Kemudian Minana menoleh kearah Kyo, mungkin orang yang ada disebelahnya ini tahu kemana Sakumo-_sensei_ pergi (A/N: Seperti yang Kuroki bilang tadi, **disini**, Minana masih **tidak sadar / belum peka**, kalau Sakumo yang ada didepannya tadi itu sejenis...).

Kyo yang tahu kenapa Minana menoleh kearahnya... kemudian berkata,"Apa dia terlihat nyata dimatamu?"

"Hah?.." (belum sadar)

Loading . . .

5%

27%

48%

72%

100% `DEG`

Perlahan-lahan wajah Minana mulai semaput.

'_Te-Terlihat... nyata...? Ja-Jangan-jangan..! Ta-Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Sakumo-sensei..._ `Glek`*nelen ludah*' batin Minana mulai ketakutan. "A-Apa m-maksudmu, K-Kyo-_sensei_?" tanya Minana gelagapan, berharap kalau apa yang akan dijawab Kyo nanti sangat berbeda 180 derajat dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kyo melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, lalu memperhatikan Minana. Terlihat jelas sekali raut muka Minana yang... memucat dan tubuhnya yang... gemetaran. Bisa disimpulkan, kalau Minana sekarang sedang... "Hoo. Jadi kau takut dengan hantu ya, `calon murid`? Ho ho kalian benar-benar saudara kembar.", ujar Kyo yang membandingkan-eh... maksudnya yang menyamakan Minana dengan Naruto yang sama-sama... (_You know what I mean_)

"Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Jadi.. i-i-itu..."

"Yap. Hatake-san yang tadi kau lihat itu adalah hantu."

`DEG`

Muka Minana jadi tambah pucat. Ditambah lagi, sekarang dikepalanya mulai teringat lagi tentang cerita hantu yang pernah diceritakan Yamato padanya dan Naruto dulu saat dimasa depan.

"HIIIIII~ TIDAAAAK~. YAMATO-_TAICHOU_, HENTIKAAN, JANGAN DILANJUT LAGII~." Sepertinya Minana sekarang sedang mengingat momen saat Yamato menceritakan cerita seram padanya dulu, dan juga mengingat wajah horornya Yamato saat menceritakan cerita seram itu.

Kyo yang melihat Minana yang berteriak kelewat histeris itu hanya menutup kedua telinganya. Kalau ia tidak memasang _kekkai_ kedap suara ini, pasti semua _shinobi_ yang ada di Konoha pada datang kemari karena mendengar teriakan Minana yang kelewat sangat keras.

'_Apa sebegitunya dia takut dengan hantu? Aneh, padahal hantu yang ditemuinya barusan itukan gurunya sendiri. Aku tahu kalau dia itu takut dengan hantu dan sebangsanya, tapi... aku tidak menyangka akan sampai separah ini. Tapi kalau mengingat lagi kejadian setelah Tenzou menceritakan cerita seram itu... hmph _*mendesah*.. _`dia langsung mengurung diri diapartemennya bersama Naruto selama 1 bulan`. Diluar dugaan, ternyata kau juga penakut seperti Naruto, hanya saja lebih parah. Dan lagi, kalau dia melakukan kebiasaan buruknya itu sekarang... dia pasti akan mati. Apalagi sekarang, `__**mereka**__` sudah mulai bersiap-siap menyerang. Yaah, lebih baik aku `hilang`kan sajalah._'

Kemudian Kyo berjalan mendekati Minana.

`PLUK`

Kyo menyentuh kepala Minana seraya mengelus-elusnya. Minana yang melihat _sensei_-nya mengelus kepalanya, mendengakkan kepalanya.

"K-Kyo-_senseii_~..." T_T

"Karena sepertinya kau ingin sekali melupakannya. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghapuskannya untukmu," ujar Kyo seraya mengalirkan _chakra_ pada tangannya yang sedang memegang kepala Minana.

"Eh!?"

...

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Karena takut bingung atau mungkin lupa, jadi Kuroki akan ngasih tahu atau ngingetin lagi sifat dan kepribadian Minana yang asli atau sebenarnya.

Sifat dan kepribadian Minana itu 90% berlawanan dengan sifat, kelakuan, dan kepribadian Naruto, serta 10%-nya sama dengan Naruto. Pertama, yang pasti Minana itu tomboy. Lalu sifatnya yang lain...

**Persamaannya dengan Naruto:**

\- Sama-sama **maniak **_**ramen**_  
\- Sama-sama **protagonis** (udah jelas)  
\- Sama-sama **penakut** (tapi ada perbedaannya juga)  
\- Sama-sama **keras kepala  
**\- Sama-sama **suka nyari mati **atau** suka nekad** (maksudnya rela mengorbankan diri sendiri demi melindungi orang yang berharga baginya)

Yah mungkin (cuma) itu saja persamaannya dengan Naruto, lalu...

**Perbedaannya dengan Naruto:**

\- Jika Naruto orangnya ceria, maka Minana orangnya** dingin atau datar  
**\- Jika Naruto mudah bergaul/berbaur dengan yang lain, maka Minana lebih **suka menyendiri  
**\- Jika Naruto orangnya mudah emosian/gampang terpancing, maka Minana **bisa mengendalikan emosinya  
**\- Jika Naruto orangnya bodoh dan ceroboh, maka Minana orangnya **jenius dan hati-hati  
**\- Naruto hobi berlatih, sedangkan Minana hanya akan **berlatih kalau **_**mood **_saja  
\- Walaupun Naruto dan Minana emang sama-sama penakut (terutama dari makhluk `5 huruf`; hantu, setan. Iblis, ghost, arwah, dsb), tapi **rasa penakutnya lebih parah** Minana (mungkin fobia) dibandingkan Naruto  
\- Dan banyak lagi

Kalau Kuroki sebut satu-satu, malah panjang banget nantinya. _Reader-san_ pasti pada tahu Naruto itu orangnya gimana. Persamaan Minana dengan Naruto cuma ada 5 itu, sisanya berlawanan semua. Karena main chara di fic ini adalah OC, jadi sebisa mungkin, Kuroki ingin menjelaskannya sedetail mungkin. (^_^)

Menurut _reader-san_, gimana tentang _chapter_ ini? Aneh, ya? *senyum garing*. Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan juga agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik (maklumlah masih _author_ newbie tingkat akut) (^_^). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah. Terimakasih sudah membaca fic Kuroki. Sampai Jumpa (^_^)

Oh iya, apa pendapat _reader-san_ tentang _cover_ _image_ fic ini? Itu gambarnya Kuroki buat sendiri lewat CorelDraw. Yah walaupun Kuroki payah banget soal CorelDraw + sketsanya juga `meminjam` di mbah google, hehehe (^_^). Lalu satu hal lagi, apa _reader_-_san_ ada ide? Kira-kira nama apa yang cocok buat jurus ilusi Kyo tadi? Kuroki gak pandai buat nama jurus. Jadi... apa ada yang bisa bantu? Sekali lagi, terimakasih.


	13. Chapter 13: Sudah Dimulai

A/N: Yo, _reader-san!_ Apa kabar? Haha niatnya, sih, mau _hiatus_ sebentar, tapi... karena _chapter_ ini udah selesai diketik, jadi ya Kuroki _update_ aja :D . Yah sudah, langsung baca aja _chapter_ 13 ini :)

Oh iya, karena saran seseorang, balas _review_-nya Kuroki `taruh` di paling bawah. Jika acara balas _review_ sebelumnya adalah pembukaan dari setiap _chapter_, maka sekarang balas _review_-nya sebagai penutupan. Hihihi ^_^

.

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

**.**

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

Hari ini di sekolah Kushina, atau Akademi akan mengadakan SMS (**S**eleksi **M**enjadi **S**hinobi). Tidak hanya itu, ternyata hari ini juga adalah... hari pemakaman _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_, Hatake Sakumo. Berbeda dengan yang dimasa depan, yang mana Sakumo bunuh diri karena di intimidasi oleh rekannya, namun dimasa ini... ia membunuh dirinya karena Minana.

Saat pergi kemakam Sakumo, Minana dan Kyo (yang tiba-tiba muncul) bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak terduga. Dan tanpa sadar, mereka bercakap-cakap sampai **waktu berlalu 3 jam kemudian**. Karena Minana fobia sekali tentang hal yang berbau `5 huruf`, dan lagi barusan ia baru bertemu dengan `salah satu`nya, ia pasti akan segera mengurung dirinya di kamar karena ketakutan.

Karena sekarang keadaan di desa sedang `rawan`, dan kalau Minana mengurung diri di rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu, ia pasti bisa `dibunuh` dengan mudah. Tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Kyopun menghapus ingatan Minana yang berhubungan dengan pertemuannya dengan `seseorang tersebut`.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Sudah Dimulai**

.

**-Dua Jam yang Lalu, Di Akademi, Pukul 10.30-**

**-POV Kushina-**

Pagi menjelang siang. Hari ini adalah hari Seleksi Menjadi _Shinobi_ atau biasa disingkat SMS. Semua antusias sekali dengan hari ini. Tapi walau begitu, ternyata banyak juga murid yang tidak lolos. Dari 60 murid yang ada di Akademi ini dan yang mengikuti seleksi ini, baru 20 orang yang lolos dari 55 anak yang sudah `diuji`. Karena semua murid diwajibkan ikut, jadi semua ruang kelas yang biasanya untuk belajar, dipakai sebagai tempat untuk melakukan ujian tersebut. Supaya bisa cepat selesai.

Dari kelasku yang berjumlah 21 orang, yang lolos dari ujian itu hanya 11 orang kecuali aku. Yah karena yang dari kelasku hanya aku saja yang belum masuk ruangan tes itu. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu namaku dipanggil. Walaupun aku sendiri belum tahu akan dipanggil masuk keruangan yang mana.

Aah~ aku takut banget. Apalagi semua nilai ujianku paling kecil dari anak-anak yang dikelasku, dan lagi aku yang paling payah dari semua anak yang ada dikelasku karena tidak bisa menggunakan satupun _ninjutsu_. Karena aku memiliki kapasitas _chakra_ yang lebih besar dari anak biasanya, membuatku sulit mengontrolnya dan sulit mengaturnya saat ingin menggunakan jurus ninja. Huueee~ _doushiyo_~? T_T

"Kushinaa."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar sekali dari belakangku, seperti suara Mikoto. Sontak, akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata benar, kalau itu adalah suara Mikoto yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku. Dan bisa kulihat, ikat kepala konoha yang dipakainya, pertanda ia berhasil lolos dalam ujian tersebut.

"Gimana tesnya, Kushina?" tanyanya begitu sudah ada disampingku.

Begitu Mikoto ada disampingku, aku langsung `memeluknya` sambil menceritakan kegelisahanku sekarang, "Huuueee~ Mikoto... _Doushiyo_~? Tidak ada satupun _ninjutsu_ maupun _genjutsu_ yang kukuasaiii~. Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutkuu~. Huuee~ Mikoto... gimana niih~?" T_T

"Pe-Pertama... tenanglah. La-Lalu yang kedua (sambil mencoba melepaskan Kushina yang memeluknya `terlalu` erat)... le-lepaskan aku, Kushina. Aku tidak bi-bisa bernapas."

"Ah." Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku. "Maaf Mikoto," gumamku.

"Haha tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Hanya dia adalah anak yang akrab sekali denganku (untuk sekarang). Dan dia satu-satunya anak yang mau mengerti situasiku saat pertama kali aku satu kelas dengannya (karena anak di sekolah ini pada menganggapku `orang luar` dan juga sebagian besar penduduk di desa yang selalu menghindariku karena aku Jinchuriki), atau saat aku pusing karena ujian seperti ini, maupun masalahku yang tidak bisa akur dengan Minana. Eh entah kenapa... kok rasanya aku jadi menyusahkan Mikoto, ya? Huuaa maaf Mikoto. T_T

**-End of Kushina POV-**

"Ngomong-ngomong Kushina, gimana hubunganmu dengan Minana? Apa sudah jauh lebih baik dari saat kalian pertama kali ketemu?" tanya Mikoto yang sepertinya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Umm yah, menurutku, sekarang hubungan kami jauh lebih akur dibanding saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi Mikoto... cara ini tidak akan berhasil untuk mengalihkanku dari rasa cemasku terhadap ujian inii~." T_T

"Hehe ketahuan ya. Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, wajar saja kalau kau sampai khawatir seperti ini. Mengingat nilai-nilaimu yang kecil, tidak bisa menggunakan jurus ninja dengan benar, lalu... (seraya menoleh Kushina), eh?"

`DOENG` Terlihat sekali aura suram yang keluar dari Kushina karena mendengar kekurangannya yang disebutkan Mikoto.

"Tidak perlu kau sebutin juga, napa, Mikoto?" kata Kushina yang sedang depresi.

Mikoto yang melihat Kushina seperti itu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Uwaah maaf Kushina. Jangan sediiih~," ucap Mikoto sambil momohon-mohon.

"Uzumaki Kushina!" seru salah seorang _jounin_ pengawas ujian.

"I-Iya," sahut Kushina. "Mikoto, aku masuk dulu ya," lanjutnya kemudian berjalan memasuki menuju ruangan sesuai intruksi _jounin_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kushina, _ganbatte_!" seru Mikoto menyemangati Kushina.

.

**-Didalam Ruangan-**

Terlihat sekali betapa gugupnya Kushina yang sedang berdiri didepan ruangan itu. Didalam ruangan ini, hanya ada dua orang, Kushina yang sedang berdiri dengan gugup dan satu orang lagi yang sedang duduk manis sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

"Kushina, ya? Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu?"

'_Hah? Siapa dia? Tapi... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya?_' Kushina sedikit bingung dengan orang yang ada didepannya. Tapi, akhirnya iapun mengingat orang yang ada didepannya ini. "Oh! Nueno-_sensei_, ya? Haha apa kabar _sensei_? Oh ya _sensei_, kenapa begitu Minana lulus, _sensei_ berhenti mengajar dikelas kami? Lalu... (mulai _sweat_ _drop_) kenapa lantai diruangan ini ada bekas bakar, ya?" lanjut Kushina memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dan _sweat drop_ saat melihat lantai kayu yang `sedikit` terbakar.

Nueno, adalah salah satu _anbu_ yang dulu diberi tugas oleh Hiruzen untuk mencaritahu informasi tentang Minana. (A/N: Ciri-cirinya sama dengan karakter Meisuke Nueno atau Nube yang ada di _anime_ `Jigoku Sensei Nube`, hanya saja yang disini memakai rompi _jounin_ yang sama seperti _shinobi_ Konoha yang lain).

Murid maupun para guru yang mengajar di Akademi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Nueno adalah seorang _anbu_. Di Akademi, dia dikenal sebagai guru yang ceria. humoris, dan kocak. Yaah mungkin itu salah satu cara agar targetnya (Minana) tidak curiga, atau mungkin memang sudah sifat dan kepribadiannya. Yah apapun itu. Tapi walau menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh didepan Minana.

"Wow wow tenang dulu, Kushina," kata Nueno dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyuruh Kushina sabar. "Ahem. Ya kabarku baik. Lalu kenapa aku berhenti mengajar, karena tugasku waktu itu sudah selesai. Dan tentang lantai itu... itu ulah Fugaku. Haha sepertinya anak itu kelewat serius," lanjut Nueno dan diakhiri tawa khasnya.

"Haha begitu ya. Yah kalau dilihat-lihat, sih, Fugaku orangnya memang seperti itu," ujar Kushina dan akhirnya juga ikutan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba dan dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Nueno melempar 3 _kunai_ kearah Kushina.

`!` JLEB JLEB JLEB

Ke 3 _kunai_ itu menancap ditubuh Kushina. Namun...

`BOOF!`

...tiba-tiba, tubuh Kushina berubah menjadi sebuah batang kayu. Sedangkan Kushina yang asli... berada diujung pojok dari ruangan ini. Kushina terlihat cukup terkejut karena Nueno yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

'_A-Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa Nueno-sensei..!_' Kemudian Kushina menoleh kearah Nueno. Terlihat Nueno yang sedang duduk manis dan sedang menulis sesuatu. Kemudian Kushina memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Hmm menarik," gumam Nueno namun bisa didengar Kushina. "Walaupun kau ikut terbawa suasana dalam percakapan tadi, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengurangi rasa waspadamu. Lalu refleksmu, yaah kau berhasil menghindari seranganku dengan jurus _kawarimi_, hmm bagus. Tes pertama, lulus," lanjut Nueno yang ternyata apa yang dilakukannya itu merupakan bagian dari tes.

"Eh?"

"Reaksi macam apa itu, Kushina? Harusnya kau senang. Soalnya 60% murid yang ku uji dengan cara seperti itu, pada gagal karena mereka lelet menyadari bahaya. Dan sisanya, mereka menghindar dengan berbagai macam cara yang... yah menurutku cukup unik," puji Nueno. "Kau lihatkan bekas bakar pada lantai kayu itu (sambil nunjuk bekas bakar lantai kayu itu)... itu ulah Fugaku yang menghindari serangan tiba-tibaku dengan jurus bola api. Dan lantai itupun ikut terbakar. Agar api tidak meluas, mau gak mau aku harus turun tangan. Hmph, aku sampai bertanya-tanya, `dia itu sebenarnya mau menghindari _kunai_-ku atau berniat membakar Akademi ini juga?`," lanjutnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Nueno, Kushina menghilangkan sikap kuda-kudanya. "Oh begitu ya. Kupikir... _sensei_ tadi mencoba membunuhku. Aku sampai kaget sekali tadi," ujar Kushina.

"Haha maaf membuatmu kaget, tapi aku ingin tetaplah seperti tadi... tetap waspada sekalipun kau berada ditempat yang aman sekalipun," saran Nueno.

"_Ha'i_."

"Lalu tes selanjutnya... Kushina, aku ingin kau menyamar menjadi diriku. Karena kau akan menjadi seorang _shinobi_, bagaimanapun juga kau harus bisa mengelabui lawan. Sebisa mungkin, menyamarlah menjadi diriku semirip mungkin," perintahnya.

Lalu, Kushinapun melakukan sebuah _hand seal_, dan...

`BOOF!`

...kepulan menyelimuti Kushina. Begitu asap itu menghilang, terlihat seorang _jounin_ berambut hitam, dan alisnya yang... umm `agak` gondrong. Ya, Kushina sekarang terlihat seperti Nueno.

"Yo _Minna_-_san_, _ohayou_. Hari ini _sensei_ akan memberikan tes dadakan seperti biasa untuk kalian semua. Dan untuk murid-murid yang semalam tidak belajar... kalian tenang saja, karena _sensei_ sudah menyiapkan air (?)... untuk menyiram kepala kalian yang akan `mengepul` karena kesulitan menjawab soal buatan sensei, FUA HA HA HA," kata Nueno a.k.a Kushina yang terlihat seperti komedian.

"Hoo jadi kau masih mengingatnya ya, Kushina. Kata-kata dan sikap yang selalu kukeluarkan saat ingin memberi ujian dadakan dikelasmu. Dan kau satu-satunya anak yang selalu mendapat nilai 0 karena ujian dadakan itu. Haha jadi nostalgia. Yap, kau tadi mirip sekali denganku. Tes kedua, lulus," seru Nueno yang kemudian menulis lagi sesuatu kekertas yang sama.

`BOOF!`

Mendengar Nueno berkata `lulus`, Kushina melepas jurus _henge_-nya.

"Hahaha. Karena _sensei_ bilang untuk berubah menjadi _sensei_, jadi sekalian aja aku jadi _sensei_ yang hobi banget memberi ujian dadakan itu. Jujur, aku sangat kesal dengan _sensei_ waktu itu. Haha," kata Kushina sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. '_Hihi, sepertinya ujian ini tidak sesulit yang kukira. Kalau ujiannya hanya mengeluarkan jurus dasar seperti kawarimi dan henge ,sih, aku pasti bisa lulus. Karena katanya ada 3 tes yang akan diujikan, berarti sekarang tinggal satu tes lagi yang harus kuusahakan agar bisa lulus. Yo, `tomat beku`, tanpa nasehatmu pun, aku bisa lulus dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Yippie,_' batin Kushina senang dan percaya diri.

Padahal, ujian sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

"Ya baiklah, sekarang tes yang terakhir. Kushina... aku ingin kau menggunakan salah satu _ninjutsu_ atau apapun yang sudah kau kuasai. Sebagai ninja, kau harus bisa menggunakan jurus untuk melindungi dirimu atau menghalau serangan musuh jikalau kau tiba-tiba diserang," perintah Nueno.

`DEG`

Sesuatu yang paling ditakuti dan dikira tidak akan ada... ternyata menjadi salah satu penghalang untuk bisa maju satu langkah menuju impiannya.

'_Ba-Baru aja kupikir akan mudah untuk lulus... tapi ternyata... memang tidak mudah untuk menjadi ninja. Aaargh gimana nih~? Huuh. Apa aku harus hidup menjadi penulis seperti yang dibilang Minana? Sepertinya..._' pikir Kushina yang sudah pasrah. "Huuh penulis... berbeda sekali dengan impianku yang ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama. Huuh, penulis...? penulis...?" grumel-grumel Kushina gak jelas, dan sepertinya Kushina sedang meratapi dan membayangkan dirinya yang menjadi seorang penulis.

"Umm... Kushina?" panggil Nueno yang heran dengan Kushina yang bergumam nggak jelas.

.

**-Didepan ruangan atau dilorong kelas-**

Lorong kelas yang merupakan tempat murid-murid menunggu untuk mengikuti SMS, kini tempat tersebut sudah mulai sepi, dan yang masih ada disana adalah anak-anak yang sudah lulus menjadi ninja. Mereka diberi intruksi oleh _jounin_ pengawas untuk menunggu sampai semua murid diseleksi, dan setelah itu akan diberi penjelasan selanjutnya.

Uchiha Mikoto... salah satu murid Akademi yang lulus SMS, dan sedang menunggu temannya yang sedang mengikuti seleksi tersebut. Sejak temannya masuk ruang ujian tersebut... dia hanya berdoa agar temannya bisa lulus.

`PLOK`

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Mikoto. Sontak Mikotopun menoleh kebelakangnya. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya yang memiliki tato segitiga berwarna merah yang ada dikedua pipinya. Lalu anak tersebut memakai _hitai-ate_ Konoha dikepalanya. Ya. Anak itu adalah Inuzuka Tsume.

"Yo, ngapain kau disini?" tanya Tsume tidak ramah.

"Nunggu Kushina."

"Hmm Kushina ya? Apa dia bisa? Apalagi... salah satu tesnya kan harus bisa _ninjutsu_, agar bisa melindungi diri maupun menyerang musuh. Dia yang tidak bisa mengontrol _chakra_ dengan baik, apa bi-?"

"DIA PASTI BISA!" bentak Mikoto pada Tsume yang menjelek-jelekan Kushina.

`CKLEK`

Pintu ruangan yang dimasuki Kushina tadi kini terbuka. Terlihat Kushina yang berjalan menuju Mikoto dengan... lunglai, lesu, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mikotopun menghampiri Kushina yang sepertinya... sedang `terguncang`.

"Mi-Mikoto... _doushiyo~_?" kata Kushina yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ku-Kushina..." Mikoto terlihat khawatir sekali... melihat keadaan Kushina yang seperti itu. ingin bertanya, tapi...

"Mikoto~... aku..."

"Ku-Kushina..." Mata Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca dan ingin nangis karena melihat Kushina yang terlihat... sedih.

"Aku... Aku... AKU BERHASIL, MIKOTOOO. Lihat (sambil ngeluarin ikat kepala yang sengaja disimpan dikantongnya)... aku berhasil, ttebane." ^_^

Hoo ternyata ekspresi `terguncang` yang sempat Kushina tunjukan itu adalah ekspresi `terguncang` karena syok bisa lulus menjadi _genin_.

"Waaah, selamat Kushina," kata Mikoto sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan dengan Kushina.

Kemudian, Kushina memakaikan ikat kepalanya dikepalanya. " Gimana, Mikoto? Cocok gak?"

"Hm, cocok," seru Mikoto.

`BLETAK`

Tiba-tiba saja Tsume yang tadi ada dibelakang Mikoto menjitak kepala Kushina. Kushina meringis kesakitan karena hantaman Tsume tersebut.

"Ittai, ttebane! Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsume-_baka_!" geram Kushina sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Heh! Ngaca dulu donk, siapa yang _baka_! Dan lagi, pukulan tadi itu karena sudah membuatku khawatir! Lalu... bagaimana caramu bisa melewati tes yang ketiga!" geram Tsume yang tidak mau kalah dan juga heran kenapa orang sepayah Kushina bisa menjadi ninja.

Walaupun Tsume bersikap tidak tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya ia peduli dengan Kushina. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa akur dengan Kushina adalah egonya yang kelewat tinggi.

"Hehe yah tadi saat aku sedang bergumam gak jelas tentang penulis, karena tadi pagi Minana ngasih saran `aku tidak perlu meniru orang lain dan lebih cocok jadi penulis`, aku jadi ingat dengan teknik _fuinjutsu_ yang merupakan jadi ciri khasku. Karena tes ketiga menuntut kita agar bisa melindungi diri dari serangan musuh, _kekkai_ pelindung harusnya bisa melindungiku dari beberapa serangan musuh. Hehe begitulah. Yah awalnya kupikir nasehat Minana itu sama sekali gak guna, tapi ternyata emang benar-benar mujarab," jelas Kushina panjang lebar. Sepertinya Kushina tidak menyadari kalau Tsume tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh begitu ya. Ya sudahlah. Sekarang, ayo kita kumpul diruangan itu dulu. Semuanya udah pada nunggu," seru Mikoto seraya menarik tangan Kushina dan Tsume.

.

**-Ruang Tempat Berkumpulnya Para Murid yang Lulus-**

Mikoto, Kushina, dan Tsume yang tadi ada di lorong, kini sudah masuk. Semuanya sekarang sedang menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya yang akan disampaikan oleh... Nueno.

"Ahem," Nueno berdahem agar para murid yang ada diruangan ini pada terfokus padanya. "Aku ucapkan selamat pada 21 murid yang telah berhasil menjadi _genin_. Karena kalian masih pemula, maka kalian akan dibagi menjadi sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari 3 orang dan 1 _jounin_ pembimbing. Besok pukul 10, datanglah keruangan ini untuk pembagian kelompok tersebut. Sekarang, kalian boleh pulang untuk istirahat... atau mungkin berpesta di rumah bersama keluarga kalian... atau kalau ada yang mau jingkrak-jingkrak `gaje` ditengah jalan juga gak apa-apa..."

"HAHAHAHAHA" Suara tawa menghiasi ruangan ini karena mendengar gurauan Nueno.

"...Hahaha yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_ _ne_," `BOOF!` lanjut Nueno kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Suasana ruangan tersebut langsung menjadi gaduh karena para murid atau _genin_ ini mulai sibuk membicarakan, `siapa kira-kira yang akan menjadi satu tim denganku?`.

"Hmm kira-kira kita nanti setim gak ya, Tsume, Kushina?" gumam Mikoto pada kedua teman yang ada disebelahnya.

"Pasti tidak," jawab Tsume ketus.

"Umm Mikoto, Tsume-_baka_, aku pulang duluannya, ya. Aku ingin segera memberitahu Minana tentang hal ini," kata Kushina kemudian pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau panggil _baka_, Hah?!" geram Tsume, namun percuma karena Kushina sudah jauh.

...

Senju Nawaki dan Namikaze Minato... adalah salah dua murid Akademi yang juga lulus dalam SMS. Sekarang, mereka juga sedang membahas topik yang memang sedang dibicarakan diruangan ini.

"Nee, Minato... kira-kira aku bakal satu tim dengan dia (Minana) gak, ya?" tanya Nawaki pada sahabat yang ada disebelahnya.

"Hmm kalau menurutku sih... sepertinya tidak. Apalagi jumlah murid yang lulus sekarang sudah genap 1 kelompok 3 orang. Jadi sudah pasti tidak mungkin," jawab Minato sambil memegang dagunya.

"Begitu ya," gumam Nawaki sedikit murung.

"Hei! Hei! Nawaki, jangan murung gitu, donk," kata Minato mencoba menyemangati. "Hmm oh iya, gimana kalau kita sekarang latihan aja ditempat biasa? Selagi masih siang," usul Minato sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Maaf Minato. _Nee-san_ menyuruhku pergi kesuatu tempat begitu SMS ini selesai," kata Nawaki menolak ajakan Minato.

"Oh begitu ya."

"Kau akan latihan ditempat tempat biasanya, 'kan? Begitu urusanku dengan _Nee-san_ sudah beres, aku akan menyusulmu kesana," kata Nawaki lalu pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Ya, aku tunggu," gumam Minato pelan, kemudian juga berjalan keluar menuju tempat biasanya ia dan Nawaki berlatih, Training Ground 3.

* * *

**-Pukul 11.00-**

**-POV Kushina-**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa segera sampai kerumah. Aku ingin sekali segera memberitahu Minana tentang aku yang bisa lolos SMS. Dan lagi, aku berhasil karena nasehat mujarabnya itu. Kalau dia tidak bilang begitu, aku pasti tidak akan kepikiran untuk menggunakan teknik _fuinjutsu_-ku pada ujian itu. Aku ingin sekali segera memberitahunya.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari... sampai akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku.

"_Tadaima_," ucapku seraya membuka pintu rumahku.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Tapi, yah Minana memang tidak pernah menyahutnya karena mungkin dia memasang _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_-nya lagi didalam kamarnya agar suaraku tidak kedengaran. Huh benar-benar deh anak itu.

Begitu aku masuk kerumah dan melepas sendalku, aku berlari kecil menuju kamar Minana. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin memberitahunya. Sekarang ini, aku sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya. Lalu dengan semangat, akupun membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Minana..." seruku saat membuka pintu tersebut.

Tapi aku terkejut... karena Minana tidak ada didalam. Aneh, dia bilang begitu sudah laporan pada Sandaime-_sama_, dia akan diam di rumah.

Kemudian, aku menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tapi... entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, aku kembali membuka lagi pintu kamar Minana. Lalu entah kenapa, aku memerhatikan setiap sudut kamar Minana ini. Kamarnya terlihat rapi dan teratur, bahkan kaca jendelanya pun terlihat sangat `berkilau`, serta dinding kamar yang dicat berwarna biru dan langit-langitnya berwarna putih, membuat ruangan ini jadi terasa sejuk.

Tapi bukan itu yang kuperhatikan sekarang ini! Entah kenapa... walau di kamar ini tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku merasa didalam kamar ini... ada sesuatu yang memerhatikanku.

'_Apa itu Minana?... Ah bukan! Perasaan ini... ini bukan perasaan saat aku berada didekat Minana. Ini terasa seperti... Hah!_'

Saat aku sadar ada yang aneh, aku berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk menjauhi kamar Minana dan menuju pintu depan. Begitu aku melesat menjauhi kamar Minana, beberapa orang atau _shinobi_ asing yang keberadaannya tadi tidak kuketahui, kini mengejarku dari belakang, terdengar jelas sekali langkah lari mereka. Apa mereka berniat membunuhku?

"MINANAAA, TOLONG AKUUU!" Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin. "MINANAAAA!" Berharap orang yang kupanggil datang untuk menolongku. Namun...

`BRUK`

"KYAAAAAA" Mereka berhasil menangkapku. Aku mencoba meronta dan melawan, sekaligus memanggil satu-satunya orang yang menjadi harapanku.

"MINANAAA! MINANAAA TOLONG AKUU! MINA-MMmmMhh"

Namun mereka menutup mulutku dengan kain. Lalu mengikat kedua tanganku kebelakang. Begitu mereka mengikatku, kemudian mereka menyeretku dengan kasar pergi menjauhi desa.

'_Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan mati?_ _Minana... dia pasti akan menolongku, 'kan?... Ya, dia pasti akan datang. Walaupun dia agak menyebalkan, tapi dia pasti datang. Karena itu aku... aku harus meninggalkan jejak agar dia bisa menemukanku, tanpa menarik perhatian 3 shinobi Kumo yang ada disekitarku ini,_' pikirku seraya meninggalkan jejak helaian rambut merahku.

Minana yang memeiliki penglihatan yang peka', dia pasti akan menyadari jejak helaian rambut yang kutinggalkan untuknya ini. Pasti.

**-End of Kushina POV-**

* * *

**-With Nawaki-**

Nawaki sekarang berada diatap gedung hokage, tempat dimana _Nee-san_-nya a.k.a Tsunade menyuruhnya kesini. Karena Tsunade sendiri belum datang, Nawaki memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat desanya dari posisinya tersebut.

"Kau sudah sampai ya, Nawaki?" kata seorang perempuan yang berada dibelakang Nawaki.

Nawaki yang tahu itu suara siapa, kemudian menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

"Hehe _Nee-san_... lihat! Sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha," kata Nawaki bangga sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya dan menunjuk ikat kepala lambang konohanya.

Lalu Nawaki membelakang Tsunade, kembali keposisinya saat melihat Konoha.

"Sekarang, aku sudah maju satu langkah untuk mencapai impianku. Desa ini... adalah harta karun kakek. Dan aku akan menjaganya..." kata Nawaki dan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "...Menjadi Hokage... adalah impianku."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Hm ingat! Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik-kata-kata yang sudah diucapkannya."

"Ya. Aku pasti akan melindungi desa ini... dan juga..." Nawaki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi pipinya mulai terlihat merah merona.

"Dan juga... melindungi gadis yang kau suka itu ya?" goda Tsunade saat melihat pipi adiknya yang _blushing_.

Dan benar saja, wajah Nawaki jadi tambah merah. Nawaki pernah sekali bertanya pada Tsunade tentang `apa-apa saja yang disukai seorang gadis`. Tsunade yang merupakan _kunoichi_, sekaligus seorang _sannin_, langsung tahu inti dari pembicaraan tersebut. Bahwa adiknya... sedang _falling_ _love_.

"_Ne,Nee-san_...!" seru Nawaki yang _blushing_ karena ucapan Tsunade.

"Hahaha jadi benar, ya? Wah ternyata adikku sekarang sudah besar ya," goda lagi Tsunade sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya.

"_Ne,Nee-san_..!" Wajah Nawaki sekarang udah merah banget, semerah tomat mungkin, karena terus digoda Tsunade. "Ng-Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _Nee-san_ memanggilku kesini?" tanya Nawaki mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Tsunade berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut Nawaki. Lalu iapun mulai merogok sakunya. "Aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan lulus. Karena itu, aku ingin memberi sesuatu padamu. Hadiah selamat sekedarnya."

"Hadiah?"

"Yap. Nih," kata Tsunade seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kecil yang ukurannya sebesar kotak rokok.

Lalu Nawaki menerima hadiah tersebut. Tanpa ragu, iapun membuka kotak tersebut. Nawaki sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak yang diberikan kakaknya padanya. Sontak, ia langsung menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"_Ne,Nee-san_... i-ini..."

"Ya. Itu kalung milik kakek kita. Karena sepertinya kau senang sekali dengan kalung itu... maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Tapi tolong dijaga dengan baik ya," jelas Tsunade pada adiknya yang sepertinya cukup terkejut dengan hadiah yang diberikannya.

Kalung yang pernah dipakai oleh Shodaime. Yang paling mencolok dari kalung tersebut adalah liontin yang terbuat dari berlian. Berlian yang memiliki warna hijau kebiruan itu, bila dijual, katanya bisa sampai membeli 3 gunung sekaligus.

Ekspresi senang dan gembira kini terukir diwajah Nawaki karena ia mendapatkan benda yang sangat-sangat ia inginkan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, iapun langsung memeluk kakaknya sangat-sangat erat sangking senangnya.

"_Nee-san, arigatou_," ucap Nawaki yang masih memeluk kakaknya.

"_I-Iie_," balas Tsunade dan juga membalas pelukan adiknya.

Setelah puas menuangkan rasa terimakasihnya dengan memeluk kakaknya, Nawaki melepas pelukannya. Begitu juga Tsunade. Kemudian, Nawaki segera memakai kalung tersebut.

"Cocok denganmu, Nawaki," komen Tsunade saat melihat kalung tersebut dipakai adiknya.

"Hehe begitu ya?" ujar Nawaki dengan cengiran khasnya. "Oh ya, _Nee_-_san_... apa kau menyuruhku kemari hanya karena ingin memberiku ini?" tanya Nawaki penasaran.

"Yah begitulah. Kenapa?" tanya balik Tsunade.

"Umm aku sudah berjanji pada Minato, jika urusanku dengan _Nee_-_san_ sudah selesai, aku akan menyusulnya untuk berlatih bersama seperti biasa," jawab Nawaki.

"Yaudah. Kalau mau berlatih, sana pergi," usir/suruh Tsunade dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya karena bangga memiliki adik yang hobi latihan.

Dengan senang hati, Nawaki pergi meninggalkan Tsunade ditempatnya dan melompat dari atap rumah keatap lain (karena awalnya ia memang berada ditempat yang tinggi) agar bisa segera sampai ketempat Minato dengan cepat.

* * *

**-Satu Jam Kemudian, Setelah Penculikan Kushina, Pukul 12.00-**

**-Kantor Hokage-**

"_Sensei_, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?... Hoaam~, tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur?" gerutu _shinobi_ berambut putih jabrik panjang kebelakang dan ada garis vertikal berwarna merah dibawah matanya. Ya, orang tersebut adalah Jiraiya. Yang sedikit kesal dengan orang yang ada didepannya karena telah mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Jiraiya, sopanlah sedikit denganku, napa," gerutu Hiruzen yang juga agak kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku jauh lebih sopan dibandingkan _Onime_ _no_ Kyo," balas Jiraiya malas. "Yaah kesampingkan soal itu. Ngomong-ngomong _sensei_, kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku kesini?" lanjut Jiraiya kembali ke topik utama.

Hiruzen hanya menghela napas, karena pada akhirnya dia kalah lagi adu mulut dengan Jiraiya soal masalah kesopanan Jiraiya padanya.

"Kau tahukan kalau hari ini di Akademi mengadakan SMS?..."

Jiraiya mengangguk, pertanda dia tahu.

"...Satu jam yang lalu, mereka sudah menyelesaikan seleksi tersebut dan sudah mengirim data murid mana saja yang lulus. Lalu setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah menentukan daftar kelompoknya serta siapa saja _jounin_ pembimbing yang akan membimbing kelompok tersebut..." jelas Hiruzen seraya menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang ada dimejanya yang merupakan profil murid Akademi yang lulus seleksi tersebut.

Jiraiya hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya saat mendengar penjelasan Hiruzen. Tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"...Satu kelompok yang sudah kutentukan itu, tidak bisa kuserahkan pada _jounin_ manapun. Aku ingin, kau yang menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing untuk satu kelompok itu," lanjut Hiruzen

"Hah!?" Jiraiya langsung syok saat Hiruzen menyuruhnya menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing. Padahal dia baru saja pulang dari mendidik 3 muridnya di tempat lain, untuk memenuhi ramalan yang diberikan Gamasannin. Baru bernapas lega, sekarang, dia harus melakukan hal yang merepotkan lagi. "Tunggu, _Sensei_! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu? Dan lagi, kenapa kau pikir aku akan cocok menjadi _jounin_ pembimbing dari kelompok itu?" tanya Jiraiya heran dan syok.

"Hmph" Hiruzen menghela napasnya, mendengar banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mantan muridnya ini. Kemudian, Hiruzen mencari kertas profil 3 anak yang akan menjadi murid Jiraiya yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Karena kau pernah melatih anak-anak yang ada di Amegakure, harusnya ini bukanlah masalah bagimu. Lalu alasan lainnya... ah ini dia 3 _genin_ yang akan kau didik." Begitu sudah menemukan 3 kertas yang berisi profil 3 profil _genin_ dicarinya, Hiruzen menyerahkannya pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya memerhatikan lembar terdepan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kertas pertama yang dilihatnya berisi tentang profil anak...

Nama: Namikaze Minato [Ada foto Minato yang _cool_]

Peringkat: 1 dari 21 anak

Masuk akademi pada umur: 6 tahun

Lulus pada umur: 10 tahun

Kemampuan: Memiliki kecepatan setingkat low chunnin, cukup ahli dibidang _taijutsu_, serta menguasai beberapa _ninjutsu_ rank B, C, dan D.

Catatan khusus: Mendapat peringkat 1 saat ditahun pertama dan keempat, dan peringkat 2 saat ditahun kedua dan ketiga. Lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Lalu,kemampuan membidik dan analisisnya juga sangat hebat.

'_Anak ini hebat juga. Wajar saja dia peringkat 1. Tapi kenapa di ditahun kedua dan ketiga peringkatnya turun? Yah sudahlah,_' batin Jiraiya saat melihat profil Minato.

Kemudian, Jiraiya melihat lembar selanjutnya.

Nama: Senju Nawaki [Ada foto Nawaki dengan pose `peace`]

Peringkat: 9 dari 21 anak

Masuk akademi pada umur: 6 tahun

Lulus pada umur: 10 tahun

Kemampuan: Cukup ahli dibidang _taijutsu_, menguasai 1 _ninjutsu_ rank B, serta beberapa _ninjutsu_ rank C dan D

Catatan khusus: Cukup hebat dibidang praktek seperti melempar shuriken atau praktek jurus ninja, tapi cukup payah dalam hal strategi, pengetahuan, serta teori. Walau begitu, ternyata dia memiliki 2 jenis _chakra_ elemen, air dan tanah. Juga bisa menggunakan kedua _ninjutsu_ elemennya.

'_Hahaha. Adiknya Tsunade, ya? Gak mirip,_' batin Jiraiya.

Lalu Jiraiya melihat lembar profil murid yang satu lagi.

'_A-Anak ini...!_' Jiraiya sedikit terkejut saat melihat lembar kertas terakhir yang ada ditangannya. Sontak, iapun menoleh kearah Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang melihat wajah kagetnya Jiraiya hanya mengangguk pelan, pertanda kalau profil anak tersebut adalah salah satu anak yang akan menjadi calon muridnya. Kemudian, Jiraiya melihat lagi profil anak dikertas itu.

Nama: Uzumaki Kushina [Ada foto Kushina dengan senyum lima jarinya]

Peringkat: 21 dari 21 anak

Masuk akademi pada umur: 6 tahun

Lulus pada umur: 10 tahun

Kemampuan: Cukup baik dibidang _taijutsu_ dan _fuinjutsu_

Catatan khusus: Anak terpayah dikelas karena tidak bisa menguasai _ninjutsu_ dengan baik. Tapi walau begitu, kemampuan _fuinjutsu_-nya sungguh mengagumkan.

Selesai membaca profil tersebut, Jiraiya kembali menoleh kearah Hiruzen.

"Aku sengaja memasukkan mereka dalam 1 kelompok karena kupikir Minato dan Nawaki bisa saling menutupi kekurangan Kushina. Minato dengan kejeniusannya. Sedangkan Nawaki... karena dia cucu hokage pertama, ada kemungkinan ia bisa menggunakan _mokuton_. Dan kalau ia bisa menggunakan _mokuton_ seperti Shodaime, jikalau Kushina lepas kendali, ia bisa menghentikannya. Dan lagi, harusnya kau tahu kenapa aku ingin kau yang menjadi _jounin_ pemimpin kelompok tersebut, 'kan?" jelas Hiruzen.

"Fuh." Keluhnya seraya memberikan 3 kertas yang ada ditangannya pada Hiruzen. "Yah baiklah. Kalau dilihat dari bagaimana kelompok ini dibentuk, serta ditimbang lagi dengan kemampuanku yang memang cukup ahli dibidang _fuinjutsu_, sepertinya... aku memang tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya," kata Jiraiya malas.

Jiraiya yang sudah tahu kalau Kushina adalah jinchuriki (?), serta mempertimbangkan _skill_-nya, kelompok ini benar-benar dirancang untuk melindungi Kushina `dari dalam` maupun `luar`. Maksud `dari dalam`, bila seandainya Kyuubi keluar dari tubuh Kushina. Atau `dari luar`, bila ada yang mencoba menculiknya seperti Kumogakure yang dari dulu memang mengincarnya karena Kushina memiliki _chakra_ yang istimewa (A/N: Kumo gak tahu kalau Kushina itu sudah menjadi jinchuriki (?). Karena niat sebenarnya Kumo menculik Kushina itu untuk menjadikannya jinchuriki Hachibi, sebelum Killer Bee yang akhirnya dipilih).

"Karena sudah selesai, apa sekarang aku boleh pulang, _sensei_? Hooaamm~ ngantuk."

* * *

**-Kembali Kewaktu Semula, 1 Jam 30 menit setelah penculikan Kushina, Pukul 12.30-**

**-With Minana-**

...

Minana **langsung terduduk lemas** setelah Kyo menghapus ingatannya. Sepertinya jurus menghapus ingatan yang digunakan Kyo tidak ada efek samping seperti `sakit kepala` atau semacamnya pada si korban. Dan sepertinya si korban pun tidak tahu kalau ada `sedikit` ingatannya yang telah dihapus.

(Hal terakhir yang diingat Minana)

Mata Minana melebar mendengar hal itu. Ia pun **langsung terduduk lemas**. Memang sih ia pernah bilang pada Sakumo, `kalau tidak menepati janjinya, maka ia tidak akan memaafkan Sakumo`, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak serius. Tapi ternyata... hal itu malah menjadi pemicu gurunya melakukan `tindakan konyol`nya itu. Tidak disangka, kalau _Shiroi Kiba_ yang didunia ini membunuh dirinya sendiri karena keberadaan Minana yang masuk kedalam alur kehidupan Sakumo.

Daripada membuang-buang _chakra_-nya karena terlalu lama menggunakan jurus barunya, Kyopun melepas teknik _genjutsu_ tersebut. Lalu semua hal yang bersifat terbalik itupun menghilang, kembali kekeadaan semula.

Selesai melepas jurusnya, Kyo menoleh kearah Minana... yang kembali menangis dan menyalahi dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi! Mau sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu? " ujar Kyo datar seperti biasa.

Minana menghentikan tangisnya. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia menghentikan tangisnya.

(A/N: Kata-kata yang Kuroki _underline_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya itu adalah ingatan Minana yang dihapus Kyo. Untuk lebih yakinnya, coba saja lihat _chapter_ sebelumnya. Yaah jadi... anggap saja bagian cerita yang bertemu Sakumo itu tidak pernah terjadi).

Hening . . .

"Hoi! Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang..." ujar Kyo memecah keheningan.

"..." Tidak ada respon.

"Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengingat baik-baik kejadian ini diotak jeniusmu itu agar hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Serta tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah seperti `memberikan kisi-kisi` kematian pada si `korban`. Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada seseorang yang sudah `membulatkan tekadnya` untuk mengorbankan nyawa demi orang lain," ceramah Kyo dengan nada dingin.

`DEG`

'_Ka-Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... benar juga apa yang dibilang Kyo-sensei. Sama halnya kalau aku tahu kematian Naru-nii-chan yang akan mati karenaku. Kalau aku memberitahunya dia akan mati karena diriku, dia pasti akan tetap menolongku tanpa peduli sedikit pun nasehat yang kukatakan padanya. Ugh sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal itu lebih cepat..! Sakumo-sensei..._'

"Kalau kau memang ingin mengubah takdir kematian seseorang, tidak ada cara lain selain terjun ke TKP dan menolong orang tersebut secara langsung. Lalu, cam kan ini baik-baik hal ini dikepalamu, **seandainya sekarang ada orang yang disekitarmu berada dalam bahaya, tapi ia belum ditakdirkan mati, kau jangan menolongnya. Kecuali dalam kasus Obito nanti. Jangan coba-coba menolong orang yang berada dalam bahaya, padahal orang tersebut belum ditakdirkan mati. Kalau kau melakukan hal itu... mungkin sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak terduga akan terjadi dimasa depan, dan kau hanya akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti kasus Hatake-san ini**. Jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya," lanjut ceramah Kyo.

Minana mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyo. Kalau didengar sekilas, memang sedikit masuk akal. Tapi... apa itu pilihan terbaik yang harus dilakukan oleh orang yang datang dari masa depan dan memanfaatkan apa yang diketahuinya itu?

"Saran yang menarik. Tapi kenapa kau berpikir itu adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang? Memangnya Kyo-_sensei_ pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini?" tanya Minana seraya menoleh kearah Kyo. Menatap mata merahnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengalami situasi yang kau hadapi sekarang ini. Aku hanya membayangkan, seandainya aku berada diposisimu... yang hanya tahu sedikit hal tentang zaman ini dan tidak tahu alur kehidupan zaman ini. Menurutku itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang. Terus terang saja... kesempatan seperti kembali kemasa lalu ini tidak terjadi 2x loh. Jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan ini dan jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya," jelas Kyo tanpa basa basi.

Minana kembali mencerna apa yang baru dijelaskan Kyo padanya. Sepertinya... untuk sekarang memang tidak ada cara lain selain mencoba saran Kyo.

"Kyo-_sensei_, intinya aku hanya perlu menjadi `pengamat` dan menahan diri sampai waktu kematian mereka hampir tiba, 'kan?" tanya Minana memastikan maksud sebenarnya dari saran yang diberikan Kyo.

Kyo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. akan kucoba saranmu," ucap Minana yakin. '_Dan juga... aku tidak boleh terus menerus sedih dan menyalahi diriku sendiri seperti ini. Sakumo-sensei pasti akan ikut sedih kalau melihatku murung dan putus asa seperti ini. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya mencoba saran Kyo-sensei,_' batin Minana.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini. Tempat ini benar-benar membuatku kesal," terang Kyo seraya menghilangkan 3 _kekkai_ yang ia pasang sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar TPU Konoha ini. Tanpa merespon perkataan Kyo tadi, Minana bangun dari posisi `terduduk`nya dan juga berjalan mengikuti Kyo yang berada didepannya.

"Nee Kyo-_sensei_..." panggil Minana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?" respon Kyo tanpa menoleh Minana dan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya... misi apa yang dilakukan Sakumo-_sensei_ sampai-sampai para _shinobi_ Konoha pada membencinya hanya karena dia gagal menyelesaikan misi tersebut?"

Tiba-tiba Kyo menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat Kyo berhenti, Minana juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Misi rahasia," jawab Kyo singkat. Kemudian Kyo melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, lalu diikuti lagi oleh Minana.

"Dua hari yang lalu... 4 _shinobi_ Kumo menyusup ke desa ini dan berhasil mencuri beberapa dokumen (gulungan) penting desa. Salah satunya adalah denah seluruh desa, struktur dari desa ini. Denah dimana penghalang yang biasa dipasang Konoha agar bisa mendeteksi adanya musuh yang menyusup, serta denah tempat tinggal penduduk termasuk rumah Hiruzen. Demi mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, Hiruzen mengirim 1 kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang termasuk Hatake-san untuk mengejar _shinobi_ Kumo tersebut. Tapi sepertinya... saat ditengah misi, Hatake-san dihadapkan dengan 2 pilihan untuk memilih `menyelesaikan misi dan membiarkan rekannya mati` atau `mengabaikan misi dan menyelamatkan rekannya`. Kau tahu apa yang dipilih Hatake-san, 'kan? Lalu akhirnya... ya seperti ini," jelas Kyo panjang lebar. "Rincian misi ini dirahasiakan dari para penduduk desa demi mencegah adanya kepanikan. Tapi dirahasiakan bagaimanapun... pasti cepat atau lambat akan diketahui semuanya. Lihat! Sepertinya sudah dimulai tuh," lanjut Kyo seraya menunjuk suatu tempat di Konoha.

`?` Minana sedikit bingung dengan tempat yang ditunjuk Kyo. Kalau melihat arahnya sih, Kyo menunjuk gedung hokage yang tidak terlihat dari posisi mereka. Namun rasa bingung tersebut langsung terjawab, saat mendengar...

DUAARR! DUAARR! DUAARR!

...3 suara ledakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan ditempat yang berbeda. Asap hitam mengepul setelah terjadi ledakan tersebut. Dan salah satu tempat ledakan itu adalah... tempat yang ditunjuk Kyo tadi.

* * *

**-Training Ground 3-**

Dua orang anak dengan rambut model durian yang sedang asyik latihan, dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di Konoha. Salah satu anak berciri rambut model durian berwarna kuning, memakai jaket dengan garis vertikal disetiap lengannya, memakai celana _chunnin_ berwarna hitam, serta memakai _hitai_-_ate_ konoha dikepalanya (Namikaze Minato).

Lalu anak yang satu lagi berciri rambut model durian berwarna coklat, memakai sweater dengan warna bagian bahunya berwarna hijau dan sisanya berwarna abu-abu, memakai celana penjang berwarna abu-abu, dan memakai hitai-ate konoha dikepalanya (Senju Nawaki).

"Ledakan itu..."

Mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat kepulan asap hitam dari 3 tempat yang berbeda-beda.

DUUAARR DUUAARR

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara ledakan dari berbagai tempat, walaupun suara ledakan barusan tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dipikiran mereka saat melihat hal ini... bahwa desa mereka sekarang sedang diserang.

`!` Saat menyadari hal itu, mereka jadi teringat dengan orang yang penting bagi mereka.

"Kushina." "Minana."

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kemudian mereka saling melihat. Mengetahui keadaan desa sedang dalam bahaya, refleks, mereka langsung pergi menuju tempat tinggal anak yang tadi mereka sebut. Saat hendak pergi menuju tempat tinggal Kushina dan Minana, Minato sedikit heran dengan Nawaki yang mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Nawaki? Kita 'kan searah?" tanya Minato heran.

"Aku dengar _jounin_ pembimbing Minana kemarin sore meninggal. Lalu pemakamannya dilakukan hari ini. Sekalipun itu `Minana`, tapi aku yakin, dia pasti sekarang sedang berada di TPU Konoha," jelas Nawaki.

Minato hanya mengangguk mengerti, mendengar penjelasan Nawaki. Kemudian mereka berpencar, menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Minato yang pergi ke rumah Kushina dengan melompati atap-atap rumah, sedangkan Nawaki berlari biasa di jalanan Konoha.

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Minana cukup terkejut saat melihat asap hitam yang berasal dari gedung hokage. Bukan kaget karena ledakannya, tapi karena `bagaimana dengan Sandaime?`.

"Jangan khawatir. Hiruzen tidak akan mati hanya karena ledakan kecil seperti itu. Lagipula, dia 'kan ditakdirkan mati ditangan Orochimaru," ujar Kyo tiba-tiba, berkata seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Minana sekarang.

Kemudian, Kyo kembali memakai topeng _anbu_-nya.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Lalu kau (sambil menunjuk Minana)... lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja. Lalu sebisa mungkin jangan ikut campur dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang," lanjutnya lalu menghilang tanpa jejak (menggunakan _shunshin_).

Minana yang melihat Kyo pergi, kini juga ikut pergi meninggalkan tempat ini... dengan berlari biasa menuju rumahnya.

.

**-Gedung Hokage-**

Semua _shinobi_ konoha pada panik saat melihat gedung hokage rata dengan tanah karena ledakan barusan. Panik karena sesaat sebelum ledakan, hokage mereka masih berada didalam. Tapi walau begitu, sepertinya rasa khawatir itu sudah mulai menghilang, saat melihat kage mereka yang sepertinya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sepertinya Hiruzen tadi sempat menyadari akan ada ledakan ditempatnya dan berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

Sekarang, Hiruzen sedang berdiri didepan gedung hokage yang sudah rata dengan tanah, dan para _anbu_ yang bertugas dibawah perintah Hiruzen kini sudah pada berbaris didepannya, menunggu perintah.

"Kelompok A, B, C sekarang segera evakuasi penduduk..."

(A/N: Satu kelompok _anbu_ yang disebut Hiruzen masing-masing terdiri dari 2 orang).

"_Ha'i_" jawab mereka cepat dan singkat, kemudian menghilang.

"...lalu kelompok D,E,F,G bantu para _chunnin_ dan _jounin_ yang sedang bertarung..."

"_Ha'i_" jawab mereka cepat lalu menghilang.

"...dan kelompok H-"

"Biar aku saja," kata seorang _anbu_ dengan topeng harimau yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong perintah yang ingin diberikan Hiruzen.

'_Kyo..!_' batin Hiruzen saat memerhatikan _anbu_ yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Memangnya kau tahu, apa yang ingin kuperintahkan pada mereka?" tanya Hiruzen serius.

"Memastikan keadaan anak yang bernama Kushina, 'kan? Sekarang desa sedang diserang. Ada kemungkinan Kumogakure yang melakukan penyerangan ini, karena mereka memiliki denah desa ini dan anak itu memang memiliki _chakra_ yang istimewa. Jadi, bisa sangat berbahaya kalau Kumo tahu bahwa sebenarnya anak itu juga merupakan jinchuuriki," tebak dan jelas Kyo.

Hiruzen sedikit terkejut, ternyata Kyo bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Bahkan apa yang dikatakan Kyo itu sama persis dengan yang dipikirkannya. Ya, kemungkinan Kumogakure yang melakukan penyerangan ini. Hiruzen tahu kalau Kumo sering mencari kesempatan untuk menculik Kushina. Dan lagi, sejak peristiwa kematian Hokage kedua karena Kumogakure, membuat Kumo dan Konoha tidak bisa bersahabat.

Apalagi, Kushina memiliki _chakra_ istimewa dan membuatnya sering diincar. Selain itu, tempat tinggal Kushina berada diujung dari desa ini, tempat yang paling mudah untuk menyusup dan menculiknya. Lalu Kumo memiliki denah desa Konoha, membuatnya bisa menyusup dan menyerang Konoha secara tiba-tiba karena tahu setiap posisi penghalang yang dipasang oleh Konoha dan juga tempat tinggalnya.

"Kelompok H, lebih baik kalian memberitahu kelompok yang ditugaskan untuk mengevakuasi penduduk, untuk `jangan mengevakuasi lewat jalan evakuasi seperti biasanya, karena Kumo sudah memasang ranjau peledak disetiap jalan Konoha`," suruh Kyo pada dua _anbu_ terakhir yang ada didepan Hiruzen.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali menghilang atau pergi. Kedua _anbu_ itu hanya saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu kalau _anbu_ yang tadi tiba-tiba datang itu adalah Kyo, _Onime_ _no_ Kyo. Dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, apa mereka harus percaya dengan yang dikatakan iblis pembunuh itu?

"Lakukan saja apa yang dikatakannya," seru Hiruzen pada kelompok _anbu_ terakhir yang ada didepannya.

"_H-Ha'i_" jawab mereka tanpa mempertanyakan perintah yang sudah diberikan Hokage mereka, lalu mereka menghilang dari hadapan Hiruzen.

'_Dia_ (Kyo) _memang shinobi yang tidak bisa diatur, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dia itu orang yang `blak-blakan` dan `frontal`. Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya juga ia berbohong disaat seperti ini,_' pikir Hiruzen.

.

**-Ditempat Minana-**

Minana yang sekarang sedang berlari dari atap rumah penduduk ke atap lain, merasa heran karena jalanan Konoha sekarang dipenuhi oleh ranjau kertas peledak. Kalau melihat dengan mata biasa... ya gak akan kelihatan karena kertas itu dikubur beberapa senti didalam tanah, tapi kalau melihat jalanan Konoha dengan mata iblis, _byakugan, _atau_ rinnegan_, jalanan Konoha sekarang seperti ladang kertas peledak.

Selain itu dari posisi Minana sekarang, bisa terlihat jelas sekali 2 tempat lain yang menjadi rata dengan tanah seperti gedung hokage. Dua tempat itu adalah Rumah sakit Konoha dan Akademi, salah 2 tempat yang menjadi 3 ledakan yang dilakukan _shinobi_ Kumo sebagai awal tanda invasi mereka. Dan juga dari tempat Minana, terlihat _shinobi_ Konoha dan _shinobi_ Kumo yang sedang saling bertarung.

'_Kenapa jalanan ini jadi penuh dengan kertas peledak? Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu jalanan ini masih `bersih_`_. Mungkinkah 5 chakra asing yang kurasakan saat ke kantor hokage tadi _ _yang melakukan ini?_ (di _Chapter_ 12)._ Tidak hanya itu. Sepertinya ledakan yang terjadi di Gedung Hokage, Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan Akademi juga ulah mereka. Hmm sepertinya Kumogakure benar-benar memanfaatkan informasi yang mereka dapat,_' batin Minana

DUAR!

Lagi-lagi terdengar sebuah ledakan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Minana. Kepulan asap dari ledakan itu juga terlihat jelas sekali dari tempat Minana.

'_Hmm sepertinya ada orang bodoh `lagi` yang menginjak ranjau ya?_' batin Minana saat melihat kepulan asap yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Karena penasaran siapa lagi orang bodoh yang menginjak ranjau itu, Minana berhenti sejenak dan berdiri di salah satu tiang listrik yang berada didekat seseorang yang terkena ranjau tersebut. Minana memerhatikan seseorang tersebut.

Namun matanya melebar saat melihat siapa seseorang yang menginjak ranjau tersebut. Walaupun asap tebal belum menghilang karena ledakan barusan, tapi dengan mata iblisnya, Minana dapat melihat jelas... siapa orang yang terkena ranjau itu.

"Na... Nawa-"

"MATI KAAUUUU!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Minana muncul _shinobi_ Kumo yang sudah siap menebasnya dengan _kunai_ yang sudah dialiri petir. Karena terlalu terpaku pada kematian seseorang yang terkena ranjau tersebut, sepertinya Minana jadi kurang cepat menyadari dan tidak sempat menghindari serangan tersebut.

ZRAAASSSHH

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ 13... _done_. Yap, menurut _reader-san_, gimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan juga agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik (maklumlah karena Kuroki masih _author_ _newbie_ tingkat akut) (^_^). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya merespon _review reader-san._

...

sherrysakura99: Hi hi makasih untuk _support_-nya, sherry-san :D. Dan terimakasih karena sudah mau baca fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^).

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates: Makasih untuk pendapatnya, Vin-san :) . Ok deh, saran Vin-san akan Kuroki coba (^_^). Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini, Vin-san :)

iib. junior: Kuroki minta maaf kalau _chapter_ kemarin sudah membuat iib-san kecewa. _Gomen_ _nasai_ #bungkuk dalam-dalam#. Akan Kuroki usahakan _chapter_ ini dan seterusnya tidak mengecewakan seperti kemarin (^_^). Ah minta nama akun fb Kuroki? Haha maaf iib-san, Kuroki belum punya fb. Yah nantilah Kuroki buat. Kalau udah buat, nanti Kuroki kasih tahu (^_^). Terimakasih karena masih mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini. :)

Mushi kara-chan: Iya, Mushi-san. Kyo menghapus bagian ingatan Minana yang bertemu dengan hantu Sakumo (sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini). - Haha iya, dia gak peka' sekali kalau Sakumo yang didepannya itu ***** (^_^) - Hehe Makasih sudah mau membaca fic Kuroki ini, Mushi-san. Ok, fic nya akan Kuroki lanjut. Nih _chapter_ 13 nya udah _update_ (^_^).

...

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat _reader-san_ tersinggung. Dan tak lupa Kuroki ucapkan terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^). Terimakasih banyak dan... sampai Jumpa #sambil melambaikan tangan#


	14. Chapter 14: Pembantaian Shinobi Kumo

A/N: _Konnichiwa_, _reader-san_ (karena _update_-nya siang, hehe). 'Phew' akhirnya _chapter_ 14 ini selesai juga. Haha, ya sudah, langsung dibaca saja _chapter_ 14 ini (^_^)

_._

_**Rating**_**: T**** atau mungkin _semi_ M (mungkin ya, tapi khusus di ****_chapter_**** ini)**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari ****_anime_**** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

Kushina diculik! Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, Konoha diserang oleh Kumogakure. Tiga bangunan utama di desa seperti Gedung Hokage, Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan Akademi sudah diluluhlantakkan menjadi rata dengan tanah. Sepertinya Kumo benar-benar memanfaatkan informasi yang berhasil mereka dapatkan. Dengan informasi itu, mereka membuat ranjau kertas peledak diseluruh jalan di Konoha. Dan Nawaki... menjadi salah satu korbannya.

Minana sangat terkejut saat melihat Nawaki menjadi salah satu dari korban ranjau yang dibuat Kumo. Namun saat dalam rasa keterkejutannya itu, salah satu _shinobi_ Kumo yang sedang menginvasi Konoha... tiba-tiba sudah menyiapkan serangannya untuk Minana yang sekarang sedang lengah.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Pembantaian Shinobi Kumogakure**

.

**-POV Minana-**

Mataku melebar, saat tahu kalau orang yang terkena ranjau peledak itu adalah Nawaki. Maksudku... Senju Nawaki. Aura _chakra_ yang ada disekitar tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimata kananku. Apa dia... benar-benar mati?

"Na...Nawa-"

"MATI KAAAUU!"

Mataku terbelalak, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sepertinya mencoba membunuhku. Karena terlalu terpaku pada kematian Nawaki, tubuhku kurang cepat untuk menyadari serangan tersebut dan juga tidak sempat untuk menghindarinya.

ZRAAASSSHH

'_Tidak ada rasa sakit._' Itulah yang kupikir. Walaupun seluruh tubuhku ini sudah dilapisi pelindung es, tapi jika suatu _kunai_, tanto, atau pedang dialiri oleh _chakra_ elemen, seharusnya bisa menembus pelindung esku dan membuatku terluka walaupun hanya `luka gores`.

Kemudian, aku memutar badanku, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bisa kulihat, _shinobi_ Kumo yang tadi mencoba membunuhku itu... langsung mati ditempat karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Memberi serangan yang sampai membuat luka tebasan sedalam itu hanya dengan menggunakan _kunai_ biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _shinobi_ yang barusan menolongku.

_Shinobi_ yang menolongku itu berambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam. Dari belakang terlihat seperti gadis cantik (mungkin karena rambutnya yang panjang nan indah), tapi sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki. Lalu matanya terlihat seperti ular... atau mungkin bentuk pola matanya mirip dengan pola mata Kurama-_chan_. Ya. Tanpa kuduga, ternyata orang yang menolongku itu adalah Orochimaru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku formal.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau bantulah yang lain untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk ketempat yang aman," suruhnya.

'_Hmph, tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranku, kalau salah satu sannin yang bernama Orochimaru itu akan menolongku. Sesuatu banget._'

Sebelum aku menjawab, Orochimaru sudah pergi. Dan sudah pasti jawaban yang akan kuberikan padanya kalau ia masih disini adalah... **tidak**.

'_Untuk apa aku menolong orang-orang yang `tidak berperan penting` saat dimasa depan? Daripada nanti merubah masa depan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan, lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka semua. Kecuali..._'

Kemudian aku menoleh lagi kearah tempat Nawaki... melihat tubuhnya yang sudah tercerai berai.

'_Maaf Nawaki. Aku sangat-sangat ingin sekali menolongmu, tapi... sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat._'

Tanpa sadar, mata kiriku sudah berkaca-kaca.

'_Aku tidak boleh menangis,_'

Aku meyakinkan diriku... untuk tidak menangis. Anak itu menyukaiku. Aku menyadarinya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraannya dengan Minato. Kalau dia melihatku sedih, dia pasti akan ikut sedih juga. Walau hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi setidaknya... aku harus menghargai perasaannya itu.

Kemudian, aku berlari menjauhi keributan ini... menjauhi mayat Nawaki. Begitu aku berada ditempat yang kurang `mencolok`, aku pulang menuju rumahku dengan jurus _hiraishin_ _level_ 1-ku. Denganjurus itu, akupun langsung tiba di rumah dalam sekejap... atau lebih tepatnya di kamarku, karena aku sudah memasang _shuriken_ es didalam kamar ini.

CRIINK (_Suara tarikan pedang atau kunai dari tempatnya_)

"Hm?"

**-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

**-POV Minato-**

Begitu tahu kalau desa sedang diserang, aku langsung berlari secepat yang kubisa untuk pergi ke rumah Kushina... berlari menuju tempatnya dengan melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ketempatnya melewati jalan Konoha, tapi... kalau melewati jalan Konoha, malah akan memakan banyak waktu. Kenapa? Alasan sederhana `sebelum aku mengetahuinya`, karena pasti jalannya berliku-liku dan... yah seperti yang kubilang, akan memakan banyak waktu.

Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Karena alasan sederhana yang kupikirkan itu ternyata telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kenapa? Saat aku sedang asyik (?) berlari melompati atap-atap rumah sekaligus menghindari beberapa pertarungan antara _shinobi_ Konoha dan Kumo, aku melihat beberapa penduduk yang panik dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Tapi saat mereka sedang berlari, tiba-tiba ada ledakan dan membuat tubuh mereka hancur atau tercerai berai, padahal tidak ada _kunai_ yang dipasang kertas peledak yang dilempar kearah mereka atau kertas peledak disekitar mereka. Bisa kusimpulkan, kalau kertas peledak tersebut dikubur beberapa cm di seluruh jalanan Konoha ini.

'_Aku harap, Nawaki menyadari hal ini._'

Sebelum kami berpencar, tadi Nawaki pergi ke TPU Konoha dengan rute melalui jalan Konoha. Aku harap dia menyadarinya sebelum ia menginjak salah satu ranjau yang ada dijalanan ini.

...

...

...

Setelah berlari cukup lama dan menghindari berbagai tempat pertarungan yang terjadi di desa, akhirnya aku sampai didepan rumah Kushina. Tanpa permisi lagi, aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ha-Halo? Apa ada orang di rumah?" ucapku mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu sebuah ruangan/kamar yang tidak jauh dari penglihatanku, terbuka.

"Minato, ya?" ucap anak yang baru keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kemudian, kembali menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

Anak yang baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan simbol klan uzumaki dipunggungnya, serta angka 9 dibagian lengan kanan atas; memakai celana yang sepertinya sepasang dengan jaket yang dikenakannya dan berwarna hitam; lalu memakai syal warna hitam dengan lambang Konoha. Aku tahu kalau anak itu adalah Minana.

"Minana, kau tidak apa-apa? Lalu dimana Kushina? Dan Nawaki?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

'_Jika Minana disini, lalu dimana Nawaki? Apa mereka berselisih jalan? Atau memang Minana sejak tadi berada di rumahnya? Lalu Kushina..._'

Perlahan Minana berjalan mendekatiku. Setelah cukup dekat, sepertinya ia akan mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang kulontarkan padanya.

"Keadaanku? Yah seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Nawaki? Seperti kemarin, hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Soal Kushina? Yaah entahlah."

"Minana!" bentakku yang kesal dengan nada bicara dan cara ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Berhentilah berpura-pura bersikap tidak peduli seperti itu! Katakan! Dimana Kushina sekarang!?"

Aku tidak tahu... kenapa aku mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi aku hanya merasa... kalau sikap Minana sekarang, dan sikap tidak pedulinya pada Kushina selama ini... adalah kepura-puraan. Walaupun aku sendiri kurang yakin.

Hening.

Namun kini Minana memandangku dengan tatapan acuh tak acuhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Berpura-pura? Kau pikir aku sekarang sedang berpura-pura? Heh! Memangnya kau tahu apa tentangku, Hah!" ujarnya dingin. "Lalu soal Kushina. Memang aku ini siapanya?... Yang tahu dia dimana dan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli... sekalipun dia mau mati-"

PLAK

Tanpa sadar, aku mendaratkan tanganku dipipinya dengan cukup keras. Entah kenapa, tanganku bergerak sendiri. Aku kesal dan marah... saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi rasa kesal dan marah yang kurasakan ini bukan berarti aku membencinya.

Disisi lain, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti... `mengenalnya`, serta memiliki perasaan `bersalah` padanya. Bukan karena aku barusan menamparnya, tapi... merasa bersalah karena hal lain. Selain itu, entah kenapa jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku memiliki perasaan sayang padanya. Tapi, rasa sayang ini... berbeda dengan rasa sayangku pada Kushina. Aku hanya... aku... Aaaargh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..! Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kurasakan ini!?

"Kalau kau memang peduli... kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menolongnya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba dan dingin. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti... alasan kenapa aku menamparnya.

Dan karena perkataannya itu... aku ingin sekali `menceramahi`nya. Tapi aku menahan diriku, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Aku mencoba menahan amarahku `serendah` mungkin, agar tidak membuang-buang tenagaku.

"Kalau kau memang bersikeras tidak ingin menolong Kushina, setidaknya... beritahu aku kemana para _shinobi_ Kumo membawa pergi Kushina."

Aku harap dia memberitahuku. Menurutku, Minana sangat hebat soal melacak sesuatu. Karena saat di Akademi, tasnya pernah disembunyikan oleh anak yang membencinya dulu, tapi Minana bisa menemukannya dengan sangat mudah. Jadi kupikir dia pasti tahu kemana _shinobi_ Kumo membawanya.

Hm? Kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau Kushina dibawa oleh _shinobi_ Kumo? Dalam situasi kacau seperti ini, semua _shinobi_ pasti akan menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, 'kan?

"Kalau kau memang peduli... cari saja sendiri," jawabnya tidak peduli.

"Minana! Kau..!" Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan dan bukan karena perasaan `mengenal` yang kurasakan ini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

Tapi percuma saja. Walau aku menamparnya lagi, dia pasti tidak akan membantuku. Apalagi melihat sikapnya sekarang ini. Daripada berlama-lama disini dan nanti Kushina malah semakin jauh, akupun pergi meninggalkan Minana. Lalu setelah keluar dari rumah itu, aku mencari petunjuk... yang bisa membawaku ketempat Kushina.

'_Bingo_.' Aku menemukannya. Sesuatu yang bisa menuntunku ketempatnya. Petunjuk yang sengaja ditinggalkan Kushina. Helaian rambut merah indahnya.

'_Bagus_ _Kushina_,' batinku seraya mengambil helaian rambut yang ditinggalkannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung melangkah pergi... ketempat Kushina... mengikuti jejak yang sengaja ditinggalkannya.

**-End of Minato POV-**

**.**

**.**

**-Back to Minana-**

**-POV Minana-**

Apa aktingku tadi terlalu kasar?

. . .

Tidak.

Kupikir tidak.

. . .

Minato... _Tou_-_chan_... Kau tidak tahu, 'kan? Jauh... dilubuk hatiku... aku sangat ingin sekali menolong Kushina. Tapi kalau aku melakukan hal itu... mungkin masa depan yang harusnya terjadi, jadi tidak terjadi karenaku. Aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi. Dan lagi... memangnya anak mana yang tega membiarkan ibunya dalam bahaya?! Sekalipun anak itu tahu ibunya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi perasaanku yang ingin melindunginya ini... Ah sudahlah!

Lagipula seperti yang sudah kuputuskan... aku hanya akan mengubah takdir disaat kematian akan `datang menjemput`. Kushina... _Kaa_-_chan_... tidak akan mati sekalipun aku membiarkannya.

'_Bicara soal `membiarkan`..._' pikirku seraya melihat ketempat ruangan dimana tadi aku keluar. '..._seandainya aku membiarkan __**mereka**__... apakah Minato akan mati?_'

. . .

'_Tidak!_' pikirku seraya menoleh kearah pohon yang ada diluar dengan mata iblisku, dan memerhatikan seseorang yang berada dibalik pohon tersebut... yang juga sedang memerhatikanku dari balik topeng berbentuk harimaunya dengan mata merahnya. '_Sekalipun aku tidak membunuh __**mereka**__, pasti Kyo-sensei yang akan membantai mereka `tanpa bekas`._'

. . .

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan membersihkan **mereka** untukmu... Kyo-_sensei_," ujarku saat melihatnya. Kemudian akupun berjalan masuk keruangan dimana aku keluar tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya itu adalah kamarku.

**-End of Minana POV-**

Sesaat Minana akan masuk ke kamarnya, saat itu pula... Kyo sudah menghilang dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

.

**-Kamar Minana-**

Begitu masuk, Minana hanya memandang kosong pada... mayat-mayat _shinobi_ Kumo yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan berbagai macam luka yang dibuatnya. Luka yang hampir membuat tubuh mayat tersebut `terpotong`. Darah yang keluar dari mayat tersebut... `membasahi` lantai, dinding, serta perabotan di kamar ini.

Sepuluh _shinobi_ Kumo... itulah mayat yang ada di kamar Minana. Tiga diantaranya adalah _anbu_ Kumo, sedangkan sisanya hanya _jounin_ dan _chunnin_.

Sepertinya sepuluh _shinobi_ Kumo yang berada di kamar Minana ini... ditugaskan untuk membunuh siapapun yang datang untuk memastikan keadaan Kushina. Benar-benar rencana yang bagus, karena yang disuruh memeriksa keadaan seseorang, pastinya hanya satu atau dua orang. Bisa dibunuh dengan cepat dan tanpa menarik perhatian. Tapi sayangnya... _shinobi_ Kumo ini memasuki kamar yang salah.

"Lebih baik segera kubersihkan," gumamnya.

Kemudian Minana menghampiri dan menyentuh... satu per satu mayat yang ada di kamarnya. Saat menyentuh setiap mayat tersebut, Minana membatin, '_Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2_'. Setelah membatin hal itu, mayat yang disentuh Minana pada membeku menjadi es.

Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2 adalah jurus yang akan mengubah apapun yang disentuhnya menjadi es. Bahkan tubuh manusiapun akan dirubah menjadi es, sampai kesetiap sudut tulang dan organ dalamnya. Lalu apapun yang sudah dibekukan dengan jurus ini, 30 detik kemudian pasti akan langsung hancur berkeping-keping tanpa menyisakan jejak atau bekas apapun.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada mayat yang sudah dibekukan Minana dengan jurusnya itu. Tiga puluh detik paska membekukan mayat pertama... tubuh mayat tersebut hancur berkeping-keping tanpa bekas. Disusul dengan 9 mayat lain yang sudah dibekukan Minana.

Setelah selesai dengan mayat, kini Minana membersihkan darah yang menempel di setiap sudut kamarnya. Kalau ada _shinobi_ Konoha yang tahu tantang hal ini, pasti dirinya akan ditanya berbagai macam hal.

"Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan," ucap Minana seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Dari ketiadaan, perlahan-lahan disekitar darah yang menempel disetiap sudut ruangan ini, dilingkup oleh air yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Setelah noda darah itu `dibelenggu` oleh suatu air, darah yang ada di kamar Minana tiba-tiba mulai berkurang dan akhirnya menghilang.

Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan adalah jurus untuk mengembalikan `bentuk` tubuh seseorang yang terluka, kembali kekeadaan semula atau kekeadaan sebelum tubuh itu terluka. Hal itu pun berlaku untuk mengembalikan `suatu` keadaan tempat, kembali kekeadaan sebelum `kejadian`. Jadi, sekalipun ada anjing ninja di kamarnya, bau darahpun tidak akan tercium. Karena keadaan kamar ini menjadi bersih seperti sebelum ia membantai atau sebelum adanya sepuluh _shinobi_ Kumo tersebut.

Setelah sudah membersihkan semuanya, Minana beranjak menuju kasur empuknya. Kemudian meringkal diatas kasurnya dengan selimut yang sangat tebal. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat dingin... akibat jurusnya yang sebelumnya.

"BRRRRR... DINGIIN, TTEBANEE!" keluhnya yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang amat tebal. "Cih, seandainya saja aku tahu cara lain yang bisa melenyapkan mayat tanpa meninggalkan jejak dan tanpa menarik perhatian, aku pasti tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu. Dan yang pasti, cara lain yang kumaksud itu bukanlah `cara yang biasa dipakai Orochimaru`."

Efek dari menggunakan `Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2`, adalah suhu tubuh sipengguna akan menurun secara drastis. Tapi daripada dibilang efek... lebih tepat disebut `syarat menggunakan jurus tersebut`. Untuk bisa menggunakan jurus ini, sipengguna harus menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sampai tingkat terendah (minimal sampai -10 derajat celcius). Semakin rendah suhu tubuhnya, semakin cepat proses pembekuan pada `benda` yang disentuhnya. Namun apabila menggunakan jurus ini, dan agar suhu tubuh sipengguna kembali kekeadaan normal, biasanya membutuhkan waktu selama 10 jam.

Lalu maksud dari perkataan Minana yang tidak mau memakai `cara yang biasa dipakai Orochimaru` itu, adalah ia tidak mau menyegel mayat-mayat tersebut kedalam sebuah gulungan. `Menyimpan mayat, bukanlah salah satu hobinya`.

.

.

.

**-Tujuh Jam Kemudian, Di Konoha-**

Semua _shinobi_ Kumo yang menyerang ke Konoha, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan penyerangan tersebut, menarik diri dari Konoha. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi semua _shinobi_ Konoha dan _hokage_ yang mengetahui hal itu... setidaknya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Karena kerusakan dan korban akibat pertempuran ini jadi tidak bertambah banyak.

"`Hosh`... `hosh`... sepertinya kita berhasil memukul mundur mereka, `hosh`..." ucap salah satu _shinobi_ Konoha dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku pikir bukan karena itu... `hosh`. Menurutku, sepertinya mereka memang sengaja mundur," respon sang Kage yang ternyata ada disebelahnya dan juga membantu untuk menghadapi _shinobi_ Kumo. '_Aneh. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mundur? Walaupun hari sudah mulai malam, tapi apa alasan mereka menarik mundur pasukan mereka? Padahalkan, mereka berhasil mendesak kami sampai seperti ini. Dan lagi, kenapa Kyo belum kembali juga?... Lebih baik aku menyuruh seseorang lagi untuk memastikannya,_" pikir sang Kage a.k.a Hiruzen.

"Nueno, aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah Kushina. Pastikan bagaimana keadaan disana," perintah Hiruzen pada _shinobi_ yang ada disebelah itu.

"_Ha'i,_" jawab _shinobi_ tersebut lalu menghilang dengan _shunshin_.

**.**

**-Uzumaki Mansion-**

Dalam beberapa menit, Nueno sudah tiba didepan kediaman uzumaki.

'_Aku hanya bisa merasakan chakra Minana,_' batin Nueno. Kemudian masuk kedalam rumah tanpa permisi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh langkah didalam rumah tersebut, akhirnya Nueno sampai didepan kamar Minana.

CKLEK

Nueno membuka pintu tersebut. Didalam kamar itu, terlihat `sesuatu` yang besar dan ditutupi selimut yang terlihat tebal. `Sesuatu` itu juga menggeliat seperti ulat.

"Umm Minana?" panggil Nueno pada `sesuatu` yang ada diatas kasur.

"Hn?" respon orang yang dipanggil yang ternyata berada diatas kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nueno yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Minana.

Merasa _shinobi_ yang datang padanya ini akan memberi beberapa pertanyaan gak penting, Minana `memunculkan` kepalanya dari `dalam` selimut, tapi masih dalam posisi tidur. Terlihat sekali wajah Minana yang putih pucat dan bibirnya yang gemetar... seperti kedingingan.

"Menghangatkan badan," jawab Minana datar.

"Mi-Minana... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nueno yang sedikit khawatir saat melihat Minana pucat seperti itu.

"Apa aku terlihat baik?" tanya balik Minana.

"Umm... kupikir tidak," ujar Nueno sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. '_Kalau Kushina tidak ada disini, berarti Kumogakure menculiknya saat penyerangan tadi berlangsung. Mengejarnya sekarang sudah terlambat. Bahkan kemampuan sensorku pun tidak bisa melacaknya, karena mungkin mereka sudah terlampau jauh. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah membawa yang selamat ketempat yang aman,_' pikir Nueno. Nueno juga tahu, kalau Kushina adalah seorang jinchuuriki (?) dan sering diincar oleh Kumo. Mengingat Nueno adalah _anbu_ yang bekerja langsung dibawah perintah Hiruzen.

Kemudian Nueno berjalan menghampiri Minana yang sedang menghangatkan diri diatas kasur. Setelah sampai dipinggir kasur, Nueno memunggunginya dan berjongkok, seperti menyuruh Minana naik kepunggungnya. Minana yang tahu maksud Nueno, kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Minana datar dan masih duduk diatas kasur dengan selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Membawamu ketempat yang aman. Walaupun Kumo sudah menarik mundur pasukan mereka, tapi kita tidak tahu apa akan yang terjadi nanti."

Mendengar penjelasan mantan gurunya saat di Akademi, Minana turun dari kasurnya. Bukannya turun `diatas` punggung Nueno, tapi... ia `langsung` turun, tanpa menghargai apa yang ingin dilakukan Nueno.

"Ternyata kau tidak berubah, Minana," komen Nueno seraya bangun dari posisi jongkoknya.

Seperti biasa, Minana tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan mantan gurunya itu. Kemudian Minana berjalan keluar duluan, walaupun harus memaksa tubuh dan kakinya yang terasa amat sangat dingin untuk bergerak. Kemudian disusul dengan Nueno yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

.

**-Di Tempat Hiruzen-**

Semua _shinobi_ Konoha dari yang setingkat _chunnin_ hingga _anbu_ (_anbu_ yang berada dibawah perintah _hokage_), pada mengumpul di sekitar _hokage_ mereka, untuk mendapatkan perintah selanjutnya untuk mencegah jikalau Kumo akan datang menyerang lagi.

Dengan membuat keputusan yang sangat cepat, Hiruzen mulai memberikan mereka tugas. Seperti menjaga tempat-tempat strategis di Konoha; lalu memeriksa seluruh desa, memastikan berapa korban dan seberapa parah kerusakan yang dialami; serta menyelamatkan penduduk atau _shinobi_ yang masih hidup.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang _kage_, mereka semua mulai pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya, dan hanya menyisakan Hiruzen sendiri. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyisakan Hiruzen + 1 _anbu_ \+ 1 anak kecil. Ditambah dengan satu _anbu_ yang baru saja selesai memeriksa tempat yang diperintahkan sang _kage_, dengan membawa seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang memakai _hitai_-_ate_ Konoha berbentuk syal.

"Bagaimana, Nueno?" tanya Hiruzen pada _anbu_ tersebut.

_Anbu_ yang dipanggil Nueno itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti berkata `tidak ada siapapun kecuali anak ini`.

'_Begitu ya? Berarti tidak heran kalau Kyo belum kembali sejak tadi. Mungkin ia sedang mengejar shinobi Kumo yang menculik Kushina,_' pikir Hiruzen saat melihat reaksi Nueno.

Kemudian pandangan Hiruzen teralih pada gadis kecil yang berada didekat Nueno, yang terlihat seperti kedinginan. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang putih pucat dan tubuhnya yang mengigil. Walaupun gadis itu mencoba menutupi apa yang dirasakannya, seperti memasukan kedua tangannya kekantong celananya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruzen, tapi tetap saja mata jeli _shinobi_ yang berpengalaman tidak bisa ditipu semudah itu.

Melihat Minana yang kedinginan seperti itu, Hiruzen langsung berjalan mendekati Minana. Setelah berada didepannya, Hiruzen melepas jubah _hokage_-nya dan memakaikan jubah tersebut pada Minana. Minana sedikit terkejut yang bercampur terharu, melihat apa yang dilakukan Hiruzen padanya.

(A/N: Hiruzen ikut bertarung melawan pasukan _shinobi_ Kumo dengan baju _hokage_-nya, bukan pakaiannya yang mirip samurai itu).

'_Arigatou. Kau memang selalu baik pada `kami`, kakek hokage_'

* * *

**-POV Kyo-**

**-Flash Back, Tujuh Jam yang Lalu-**

(A/N: Saat Kyo memerhatikan Minana dan Minato bertengkar dari balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari kediaman Uzumaki. Dan Kyo memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap beserta memakai topeng _anbu_-nya)

'_Hmph. Pertengkaran ayah dan anak yang membosankan,_' pikirku saat melihat hal tersebut dengan mata iblisku.

Setelah melakukan pertengkaran membosankan itu, `calon Yondaime` (baca: Minato) pergi meninggalkan `calon murid` (baca: Minana). Saat diluar rumah, sepertinya `calon Yondaime` mencari sesuatu. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukannya. Walaupun mencari dengan penglihatan yang `pas-pasan` (maksudnya tanpa _byakugan_ atau mata iblis), tapi ternyata ia bisa menemukan jejak yang sengaja ditinggal `jinchu betina` (baca: Kushina). Setelah menemukan petunjuk, ia pergi.

"Hmph baguslah kalau dia yang menggantikan tugasku. Kalau begitu, tugasku sekarang hanya perlu membunuh orang-orang yang `gagal` dibunuh Hatake-_san_. Menghapus semua yang tahu tentang informasi Konoha," gumamku pelan.

Kemudian aku melihat kearah `calon murid`. Sepertinya, sih, dia sedikit depresi karena tidak bisa ikut menolong `jinchu betina`. Hmph, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah takdir.

'_Hm?_'

Tiba-tiba `calon murid` melihat kearahku. Huh, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Yah wajar saja. Walau aku sudah menekan aura _chakra_ dan hawa keberadaanku, tapi aku yang sekarang tidak bisa menekan `keinginan membunuhku`.

Saat aku memperhatikan `calon murid`, sepertinya dia bergumam, "Hmm baiklah. Aku akan `membersihkan` **mereka** untukmu... Kyo-_sensei_." Bisa kulihat dari gerak bibirnya yang berujar seperti itu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kemudian si `calon murid` masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Yah baiklah. Untuk yang `sepuluh` itu... aku serahkan padamu," ujarku padanya (?).

Kemudian aku pergi dengan _shunshin_-ku (kalau menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ level 4 `calon murid`, malah akan menguras banyak _chakra_-ku, karena menghabiskan _chakra_ 2x lipat), mencari _check_ _point_/tenda yang dibuat Kumo untuk penyerangan Konoha ini. Di manapun kita berperang, pasti akan ada tempat khusus untuk menyusun strategi atau tempat untuk memberi komando, 'kan?

...

...

...

Dalam waktu setengah jam, akhirnya aku menemukan _check_ _point_ yang dibangun Kumo untuk penyerangan ke Konoha ini. Di tempat ini banyak sekali pohon, tapi ini belum bisa disebut hutan. Dan aku bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

'_Jumlah mereka semua... 1, 2, 3, ... , 30 ya?_' tebakku, menghitung keberadaan mereka semua dengan kemampuan sensorku dan mataku.

Selain itu disekitar tenda-tenda tersebut juga terdapat beberapa jebakan yang dipasang. Kalau aku tidak punya mata ini, aku pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Sepertinya mereka sudah merancang jebakan itu agar tidak mudah dilihat dengan mata yang `pas-pasan`. Walau jebakan yang dipasang adalah jebakan `kelas rendah` (menurutku), tapi kalau kena ya merepotkan juga.

Yah tanpa membuang waktu, aku menarik pedang Muramasa-ku dan mengalirkan _chakra_ anginku pada pedang tersebut. Kemudian aku berlari menuju tenda-tenda tersebut, menerobos semua jebakan-jebakan yang mereka buat (A/N: Suka dengan hal yang menantang).

Semua _shinobi_ Kumo yang ada disekitar/luar tenda pada menatapku, begitu mendengar derap langkah kakiku. Yang ada didalam tenda juga pada ikut keluar. Namun diwajah mereka... terlihat ekspresi puas, saat melihatku tinggal beberapa puluh centi dalam area jebakan yang mereka buat.

"Kalau kalian pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan jebakan kelas teri seperti ini, kalian salah besar," gumamku dengan senyum devil yang terukir diwajahku.

Lalu saat aku berlari di area jebakan buatan mereka...

SYUT (_Menghindar jebakan batang pohon_)

WUUSSH (_Berlari kencang melewati area ranjau kertas peledak (kertas peledak yang ditempel dipohon dan ditanah) sepanjang 20 meter_)

DUUAR (_Suara ledakan karena melewati ranjau peledak_)

(_Namun masih bertahan dengan melompat tinggi menghindari ledakan_)

TAP (_Mendarat dengan 1 kaki)_

TRANG TRANG TRANG (_Menangkis semua ranjau kunai + shuriken yang sudah dialiri petir_)

HAP (_Melompati lubang jebakan selebar 100 meter_)

'_Yang terakhir._'

TRANG (_Menangkis 10 fuma shuriken saat diudara dari berbagai arah dan sudah dialiri petir dengan sekali tepis_)

TAP (_Mendarat_ _dengan_ _sempurna_)

"Hmph. Jebakan yang kalian buat memang kelas teri," gumamku pelan, tapi mungkin bisa terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"_Anbu_ Konoha yang bertarung dengan pedang samurai... jangan-jangan kau... _Onime no_ Kyo!" intrupsi salah satu _shinobi_ Kumo.

Dia hanya mengansumsikan siapa aku dari senjata yang kupakai. Hmm wajar saja sih karena aku yang sekarang sedang memakai topeng. Dan mata merah yang merupakan ciri khasku tidak terlihat oleh mata `pas-pasan`nya. Aku asumsikan kalau dia adalah pemimpin ditempat ini, karena dibahu kirinya ada sesuatu yang bertulisan `komandan`.

Begitu si komandan bilang aku adalah _Onime no_ Kyo, tanpa segan, 5 dari mereka langsung berlari kearahku... tanpa diberi perintah oleh pemimpin mereka.

'_Benar-benar bodoh,_' pikirku saat melihat tindakan bodoh mereka.

"BODOH! JANGAN MENYERANGNYA SEBELUM KUPERINTAHKAN!" teriak si komandan pada 5 bawahannya.

Tapi terlambat...

ZRAAASSH

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, aku sudah memotong mereka menjadi 2 dengan sekali tebas.

"AAAAARGHH" Bisa kudengar, suara erangan mereka yang sedang merasa kesakitan.

"DASAR MONSTER!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Lalu berlari kearahku.

"TUNGGU! KALAU KAU MENYERANGNYA SEKARANG, NASIBMU TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN MEREKA BERLIMA!" teriak si komandan.

Mendengar `nasehat` komandannya, _shinobi_ tersebut menghentikan larinya.

'_Cih. Kalau saja dia melangkah 3 langkah lagi saja... pasti akan langsung kutebas,_' dengusku sedikit kesal, walaupun sebenarnya jarak antara diriku dan _shinobi_ itu berkisar 7 meter.

"SEMUANYA! FORMASI C," perintah si komandan.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, mereka semua langsung berlari menyerbuku, seraya melakukan beberapa _handseal_ yang sama diwaktu yang sama pula. Kalau melihat awal pola _handseal_-nya, aku bisa menduga, jurus macam apa yang akan mereka semua gunakan. itu jurus _genjutsu_ khas Kumogakure, _raigen raikochu no jutsu_. Jurus seperti bom cahaya, namun sebenarnya itu adalah _genjutsu_.

"_Genjutsu,_ ya? Ide bagus," gumamku seraya menutup kedua mataku.

"_Raigen_ _Rai_-"

Saat mereka sedang melakukan beberapa _handseal_ terakhir dan hendak menyebut nama jurusnya, aku kembali membuka kedua mataku.

. . .

'_Aneh, apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti melakukan handseal dan menyebut nama jurusnya. Hmm kira-kira kenapa ya? Ah mungkinkah karena jurusku? Yang membalikkan suatu tempat dan gerakan tubuh mereka?_'

Ya. Reaksi yang mereka perlihatkan, sama dengan `calon murid` saat terkena jurus ini. Reaksi yang sedang kebingungan karena otak dan tubuh mereka yang tidak bisa membedakan antara kiri, kanan, atas, bawah, depan, belakang, dll.

Hmm akan kujelaskan lebih rinci tentang jurus ini. Jurus ini adalah dunia ilusi yang akan memutar balikan hukum sebab akibat semua yang ada didunia nyata. Seperti kiri menjadi kanan, kanan menjadi kiri; depan menjadi belakang, belakang menjadi depan; atas menjadi bawah, bawah menjadi atas; posisi/koordinatku dan mereka sekarangpun, berbeda dari yang didunia nyata atau dari yang seharusnya. Dan yang menarik dari dunia ini, fungsi kerja syaraf ditubuh dan otak mereka jadi berlawanan. Kalau otak mereka ingin menggerakan tangan, mungkin syaraf yang merespon adalah menggerakan kaki mereka (tapi bisa juga malah menggerakan bahu, atau dengkul, atau kelopak mata, dan lain-lain).Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah.

"A-Apa ini?! Kenapa tubuhku..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku?"

"Kenapa tempat ini jadi terbalik? Dan lagi, kenapa saat aku ingin menggerakan kedua tanganku, malah kelopak mataku yang terus berkedip?"

"Kenapa aku melompat kedepan?! Akukan ingin loncat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan _Onime no_ Kyo?!"

Seperti itulah kesan-kesan mereka saat `mencicipi` dunia buatanku. Hmm karena jurus ini bukan diperuntukkan untuk `mengurung` musuh (karena kalau kubiarkan lebih lama, mungkin tubuh dan otak mereka akan mulai terbiasa), jadi harus segera kubereskan.

Kemudian aku berjalan mendekati salah satu _shinobi_ Kumo yang tadi sempat melompat kedepan untuk memperpendek (?) jarakku dan dia.

ZRAAASSH

"AAARGH."

"Hmm padahal aku `hanya` memotongnya menjadi 3 bagian, tapi ternyata dia langsung guling-guling ditanah layaknya ulat," ujarku santai, terkesan seperti pemandangan yang wajar. "Nah berikutnya siapa?" pintaku seraya menatap mereka semua dan menunjukan senyum niat membunuhku dari balik topengku.

Wow. Semuanya langsung pada nunjukin ekspresi ketakutan, tegang, merinding, dan lain-lain begitu mendengar permintaanku (?). Sepertinya _imej_ `iblis`ku akan semakin meluas nih, terutama di kalangan _shinobi_ dan penduduk Kumogakure.

Ya sudahlah. Karena tidak ada diantara mereka yang menjawab permintaanku, akan langsung kuhabisi saja tanpa pilih kasih. Sekalian membalaskan dendam dan menyelesaikan `sisa-sisa` misi Hatake-_san_.

SKIP SKIP

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah menbunuh 24 dari 25 _shinobi_ Kumo yang masih hidup. Aku sengaja menyisakan 1 orang, lebih tepatnya si komandan. Aku sengaja membiarkan dia hidup sedikit lebih lama karena ada hal yang ingin kutahu (A/N: Kalian tahukan kalau dia itu orangnya bagaimana? Keppo). Kemudian, aku mulai berjalan mendekati si komandan, yang terlihat sangat gemetaran karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa (karena masih berada dalam _genjutsu_-ku).

"JA-JANGAN MENDEKAAT!" teriaknya yang begitu ketakutan.

Tentu saja aku tidak mendengarkannya. Begitu aku berada didepannya, aku memegang kepalanya, mencari tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui. Sesaat setelah membaca pikirannya, aku melepaskan jurus _genjutsu_ yang sempat kupasang padanya. Agar tidak memakan _chakra_-ku lebih banyak

**-End flash back-**

* * *

**\- 6 jam 30 Menit Kemudian (Kembali kewaktu semula)-**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak aku melihat apa yang ada didalam otak komandan. Dan tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatianku selain informasi tentang penyerangan ini dan kemesuman si komandan yang hampir setara dengan si `_Ero_` (baca: Jiraiya). Aku heran kenapa orang semesum ini bisa jadi komandan. Hmph bener-bener deh. Yah sudahlah. Setelah aku `mencari tahu`, akupun membunuhnya dengan `sadis`.

"Hmm informasi yang kudapat dari si komandan itu, bagaimana kalau kupakai informasi itu untuk `memanggil para `serangga` yang ada di Konoha?" gumamku entah pada siapa. "Baiklah sudah diputuskan."

"Ahem, ahem." Aku berdahem-dahem untuk `membetulkan` suara, logat, dan nada bicaraku agar mirip dengan si komandan. Karena aku habis membaca pikirannya, membuatku tahu apa-apa saja kebiasaan orang mesum itu. Dan aku juga tahu siapa-siapa saja _shinobi_ Kumo yang ada di desa dan yang sudah kubunuh, serta kenapa Kumo menyerang Konoha padahal sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Begitu sudah mirip dengannya, aku menundukan kepalaku dan memegang keningku, bermaksud menggunakan jurus telepati untuk `memanggil` para serangga.

"_Semuanya, apa kalian bisa mendengarku?_" panggil si komandan a.k.a Aku kepada seemuua~ _shinobi_ Kumo yang ada di desa, yang jumlahnya tidak bisa kuhitung dengan jari.

"_Komandan? Ada apa?_" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya sama sekali tidak curiga denganku.

"_Dengar! Apa selama penyerangan ini, diantara kalian ada yang melihat Onime no Kyo?_" ujarku dengan nada serius (?).

"..." Tidak ada yang menjawab. Berarti tidak ada yang melihatku. Ya iyalah! Mau nyari sampe botak di Konoha juga gak akan ketemu!

"_Sepertinya tidak ada yang melihatnya, ya? Berarti informasi ini benar, donk._"

"_Informasi apa?_" tanya beberapa diantara mereka diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"_Aku dengar Onime no Kyo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha setelah menyelesaikan suatu misi. Kalian harusnya tahu, kalau di Konoha sekarang sudah ada trio sannin. Dan dengan jumlah kita yang sebanyak ini, kita bisa membuat trio sannin dan shinobi Konoha lainnya menjadi kewalahan, karena jumlah mereka yang hanya `sedikit` _(karena sebagian besar _shinobi_ Konoha kan ada yang di medan perang). _**Tapi**__... kalau orang seperti monster itu _(baca: Kyo)_ ikut terlibat dalam pertempuran ini, kalian semua pasti akan mati. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk mundur. Aku tidak mau kalian mati sia-sia karena jadi korban monster itu. Lagipula, tujuan sebenarnya dari penyerangan inikan sudah terlaksana, mengulur waktu sampai si anak Uzumaki itu berhasil kita bawa. Lagipula sudah 9 jam sejak kita menculik anak itu,_" ocehku panjang lebar.

"..." Hening. Namun beberapa detik kemudian...

"_**Baiklah, kami akan mundur,**_" jawab mereka semua~ bersamaan. Dan itu sukses membuat telingaku (?) budek beberapa detik. Kemudian aku memutuskan `koneksi`ku pada mereka.

'_Hmph baiklah. Karena jumlah chakraku sekarang tidak terlalu banyak, apalagi tadi menggunakan jurus membaca pikiran itu selama 6 jam lebih, dan jumlah shinobi Kumo yang Konoha berkisar 509 orang... jadi sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa jebakan sampai mereka datang. Yah karena didalam tenda-tenda ini ada banyak sekali senjata, jadi kupakai untuk membuat jebakan saja, daripada mubazir. Selain itu, begini-beginikan aku juga manusia. Kalau lawanku sebanyak itu, ya repot juga._'

**-30 Menit Kemudian-**

`Phew~` akhirnya selesai juga jebakan `raksasa` yang kubuat. Dan diwaktu yang sama setelah aku menyelesaikan jebakanku, mereka semua sudah hampir sampai. Lebih tepatnya 200 meter lagi dari _check_ _point_ yang dibuat Kumo atau dari posisiku duduk sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku bisa melihat wajah para _shinobi_ Kumo tersebut... dan para _shinobi_ Kumo yang berlari dipaling depan juga melihatku yang sedang duduk manis. Terlihat jelas... ekspresi diwajah mereka yang menunjukan marah dan benci saat melihatku... atau mungkin karena melihat potongan-potongan tubuh rekan mereka.

"KURANG AJAAAR!" teriak mereka dan berlari semakin cepat menuju arahku.

"Hmph. Dasar bodoh," gumamku pelan saat melihat mereka tinggal 2 langkah dari kertas segel yang akan mengaktifkan jebakan yang kubuat

SIIIIIIING~~

Suara sebuah kertas segel? Ya. Jika ada orang yang lewat begitu saja melewati kertas tersebut, maka kertas segel itu akan aktif dan berbunyi seperti itu. Lalu...

BOOF!

SYAT SYAT SYAT SYAT SYAT

Banyak sekali _kunai_, _shuriken_ serta senjata ninja lainnya yang keluar dalam jumlah besar dari permukaan tanah dan mengarah pada semua _shinobi_ Kumo yang berdiri diatasnya. Diameter jebakan yang kubuat itu kurang lebih berkisar 1000 meter

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Semua senjata ninja tersebut menancap ditubuh para _shinobi_ Kumo, lalu mereka yang tertusuk berbagai jenis senjata ninja itu... mati seketika.

Jumlah yang semula tinggal 509, kini hanya menyisakan 207 _shinobi_ Kumo... yang masih hidup. Yah walaupun tubuh mereka lecet-lecet. Tapi kalau lawannya tinggal segini, aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa mengeluarkan keringat.

Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun menyiapkan pedang Muramasa-ku. Dan kali ini aku mengalirkan _chakra_ apiku pada pedang tersebut. Untuk selanjutnya, kalian bisa menduga apa yang akan kulakukan.

**-End of Kyo POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: 'Phew' beres juga _chapter_ ini. Menurut _reader-san_, gimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, bilang saja (maklumlah karena Kuroki masih _author_ _newbie_) (^_^). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya merespon _review reader-san._

...

sherrysakura99: Penasaran, ya? Tapi rasa penasaran _chapter_ kemarin sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini, 'kan? Hehe mungkin (^_^). Terimakasih sudah membaca, Sherry-_san_.

Tragger: Tidak apa-apa, kok, baru _review_, Trag-_san_. Kuroki senang kalau fic Kuroki ini ternyata termasuk seleranya Trag-_san_, `hiks` *terharu*. Hehe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini, Trag-_san_ :)

Vin'DieseL D.'Newgates: Ya, makasih untuk sarannya yang kemarin-kemarin, Vin-_san_. Ketikan Kuroki seperti perempuan, ya? Hahaha, ya memang (mungkin) *bangga* :D . Hahaha, maaf, Kuroki belum pernah memberitahunya. Di profil pun belum Kuroki tulis _gender_ Kuroki itu apa, ya? Hehe, _gomen_ _ne_ (^_^). Ah tapi sekarang sudah Kuroki tulis dan jelaskan, kok, hihihi :D . Oh iya Vin-_san_, terimakasih ya karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. Dan juga terimakasih untuk _support_-nya. Jadi tambah semangat nih pas ngetik _chapter_ ini :)

Namikaze wahyu: Ok deh, Wahyu-_san_ #sambil ngacungin jempol ala Guy-_sensei_#. Akan Kuroki lanjut. Terimakasih sudah membaca :)

iib. junior: Hehe, terimakasih 'tuk pujiannya, iib-_san_ :) . Oh iya, soal fb, sudah Kuroki buat. Nama akunnya bisa dilihat di profil Kuroki (^_^).

...

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat _reader-san_ tersinggung. Dan tidak hanya untuk iib-_san_ saja, jika _reader-san_ lain ada yang mau _add_ fb Kuroki, silahkan saja. Jangan sungkan-sungkan (^_^). Dan juga, Kuroki ucapkan terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^). Terimakasih banyak. Sampai jumpa lagi :)

Ah iya, karena sebentar lagi Lebaran, Kuroki mau minta maaf, bila selama ini ada kata-kata Kuroki yang telah membuat _reader-san_ tersinggung.

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1435 H (Bagi yang merayakan)  
MINAL AIDIN WAL FA'IDZIN  
MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN


	15. Chapter 15: Bertemu

A/N: _Moshi-moshi, reader-san_.Hehehe, _sumimasen_ Kuroki _update_-nya lama. Harap maklum karena Kesibukan Kuroki di dunia nyata. Haha, ya sudah. Langsung dibaca saja _chapter_ 15 ini :D

Ah iya, setelah Kuroki baca lagi fic ini, sepertinya _genre Hurt/Comfort_ juga termasuk (sepertinya ,ya?).

.

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure, _Hurt/Comfort_  
**_

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari ****_anime_**** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

.

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

Minana dan Minato bertengkar... karena Minana bersikeras tidak mau membantu mencari Kushina. Dengan perasaan kecewa yang masih tersisa, Minato mulai mencari Kushina... dengan mencari petunjuk jejak yang mungkin sengaja ditinggalkan Kushina. Begitu menemukan helaian rambut Kushina yang merupakan jejak tersebut, ia langsung `tancap gas` menuju tempat Kushina.

Selain itu, ternyata ada 10 _shinobi_ Kumo yang sudah siap siaga di kamar Minana jikalau ada _shinobi_ Konoha yang mengecek keadaan Kushina. Tapi walau begitu, semua _shinobi_ Kumo yang ada di kamarnya sudah `dibersihkan`, dengan Elemen es: Jurus Pembekuan Level 2. Dan jurus ini membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat kedinginan.

Lalu... penyerangan yang dilancarkan Kumo di Konoha, hanya berlangsung selama 7 jam. Sepertinya itu semua berkat tindakan `mencolok` atau `sembunyi-sembunyi`nya _Onime_ _no_ Kyo. Dan sekarang... hanya tinggal 1 hal lagi yang harus dituntaskan...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bertemu**

.

**-POV Kushina-**

Aku lelah.

Namun mereka terus memaksaku jalan walau kakiku hampir patah.

'_Argh!_'

BRUK

Lagi-lagi... aku terjatuh. Aku... benar-benar tidak kuat.

"Hoi! Cepat bangun!" perintah _shinobi_ Kumo yang memegang tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku, seraya `merarik` paksa tanganku yang terikat kebelakang ini.

Mau tak mau aku harus berdiri... kalau tidak, mereka akan `memaksa`ku agar mau berjalan. Kemudian aku kembali berjalan... lagi. Walaupun kakiku sudah lelah karena berjalan terlalu lama, tapi aku tidak boleh lelah... untuk meninggalkan jejak untuk Minana, tanpa menarik perhatian _shinobi_ Kumo yang ada disampingku ini. Karena orang di desa yang menganggap keberadaanku... hanya dia, Mikoto, dan Sandaime-_sama_.

Namun, Sandaime-_sama_ tidak mungkin datang menjemputku. Karena dia pasti sekarang sedang sibuk untuk melindungi desa dari serangan Kumogakure (tadi aku sempat menguping pembicaraan 3 _shinobi_ Kumo ini tentang penyerangan desa mereka ke Konoha).

Mikoto juga tidak mungkin akan datang. Kenapa? Mengingat situasi di desa...

Yang menjadi harapanku sekarang... hanya Minana. Walaupun sekarang desa sedang diserang... dia pasti akan tahu kalau aku kenapa-kenapa. Dan ia pasti akan melihat jejak helaian rambut yang sengaja kutinggalkan untuknya. Tapi...

...

Entah kenapa perlahan-lahan... harapan itu mulai memudar. Kenapa? Karena hari sudah mulai malam. Dan lagi, mereka sudah membawaku hingga ke perbatasan _Hi no Kuni_. Minana... apa dia benar-benar akan datang untuk menolongku?

`BRUK` {tiba-tiba salah satu _shinobi_ Kumo pingsan karena serangan tiba-tiba seseorang. (A/N: _Reader-san_ pasti tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Namun Kushina belum menyadari hal itu. Dia masih terus saja berjalan tanpa sadar, masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Karena ini POV Kushina, jadi tidak akan dijelasin bagaimana cara `seseorang` tersebut mengalahkan _shinobi_ Kumo itu. Kushina sendiri aja gak tahu)}.

Kalau dipikir lagi... apa mungkin dia akan menolongku? Kalau dipikir lagi... dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Apa aku terlalu PD... percaya kalau sikap Minana yang sekarang karena mulai menganggapku sebagai saudaranya?

`BRUK` {Lagi}

Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa memercayai anak itu dengan mudahnya? Kenapa aku sangat percaya sekali dengan anak itu? Kenapa aku berharap terlalu tinggi pada anak itu? Kenapa aku sangat menyayangi anak itu? Kenapa aku sangat sedih saat melihat anak itu menangis? Kenapa? Sebenarnya... perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat bersamanya itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan diriku yang `itu`...

`BRUK` {yang terakhir}

Apa karena selama ini aku selalu sendirian? Begitu ada Uzumaki lain yang selamat, aku–

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Lamunanku terbuyar, saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berada didepanku. Sontak, akupun melihat kearahnya. Karena malam dan gelap (mungkin karena awan yang menghalangi sinar bulan), aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang ada didepanku ini. Dia itu rekan... atau musuh?

Namun perlahan, cahaya rembulan yang tadi tertutup awan, kini menerangi sosok yang ada didepanku. Ia memakai jaket dan ada garis vertikal disetiap lengannya, memakai celana _chunnin_ berwarna hitam, lalu rambutnya terlihat seperti duren dan berwarna kuning, serta memakai _hitai-ate_ lambang Konoha di kepalanya.

"Aku datang untuk menolongmu."

'_Apa!?_'

Aku... aku tidak menyangka..!? Anak ini... datang untuk menolongku!? Anak yang pertama kali berbicara padaku saat aku sedang memperkenalkan diriku dulu didepan kelas. Anak yang selalu kuanggap sama seperti anak-anak lain... yang kuanggap `memanggapku orang luar`.

Begitu tahu ada yang datang menolongku... aku benar-benar senang, karena ternyata ada orang lain yang memanggapku ada. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga merasa sedih dan kecewa.

Karena terlalu lelah... tanpa diberi perintah, tubuhku jatuh sendiri. Namun sebelum aku jatuh ketanah, anak tersebut sudah menyanggapku.

"Ups!" gumamnya, saat menyanggapku.

Kemudian ia melepas kain yang menutup mulutku. Lalu dengan cepat, ia juga sudah memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau ternyata dia sudah memotongnya. Setelah melakukan semua itu... tiba-tiba... dia... m-menggendongku dengan ala _bridal_ _style_!?

"Tu-Tunggu dulu..." ucapku gelagapan. Karena biasanya aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti... ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau istirahat saja," ujarnya lembut.

Aku bingung dengan anak ini. Kenapa dia... mau menolongku? Bukankah dia sama dengan yang lain... memanggapku `orang luar`. Dan kalau ia memang tidak menganggapku `orang luar` seperti yang lainnya, kenapa dia selama ini tidak pernah respek atau menolongku disaat anak-anak di Akademi pada mengerjaiku? Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menghajar anak-anak itu, sih.

Lalu aku melihatnya... dia... ditangannya terdapat helaian rambutku. Mungkinkah itu helaian rambut yang sengaja kutinggalkan tadi? Tapi kenapa... dia memungutnya?

"Itu..."

"Rambutmu sangat indah. Membuatku bisa menemukan jejak yang sengaja kau tinggalkan dengan mudah," ucapnya lembut tanpa menoleh kearahku. Atau mungkin memang nada suaranya seperti itu.

"Tapi... bukannya selama ini kau selalu mengacuhkanku?" tanyaku tanpa melihat matanya.

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian melihat kearahku.

"Karena aku tahu... kalau kau itu kuat, tegar, dan tidak mudah menyerah..." ujarnya dan diwajahnya terukir senyuman yang tulus, kearahku. "...tapi sekarang kita sedang berperang. Dan ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan perkelahianmu saat di Akademi, jadi... aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu," lanjutnya.

DEG

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dia... aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain yang peduli denganku sampai seperti ini. Padahal orang-orang di desa 'kan pada menganggapku...

"Sekalipun aku ini... `orang luar`?" gumamku pelan sekali.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau kan tinggal di Konoha, jadi kau juga bagian dari kami," ujarnya dan masih tersenyum kearahku.

Itu... senyumannya itu... terlihat tulus. Sepertinya... tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dalam kata-katanya. Dia... serius mengatakan hal itu?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera kembali ke desa. Karena kita adalah penduduk sekaligus _shinobi_ Konoha, kita juga harus membantu Hokage-_sama_ untuk melindungi desa kita," lanjutnya, kemudian melompat dari pohon kepohon menuju Konoha.

Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahku. Sepertinya mulai sekarang... hari-hariku akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Tapi walau begitu, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal didalam pikiranku.

**-End of Kushina POV- **

* * *

**-Disuatu tempat-**

Jika sebelumnya disekitarnya banyak mayat atau potongan tubuh yang bergeletakan dan sedang bertarung dengan 207 _shinobi_ Kumo yang masih tersisa, kini tempat tersebut sangat tenang dan bersih dari hal-hal tersebut.

Jika tempat ini sebelumnya dipenuhi akan mayat, senjata yang berlumuran darah, darah yang `berserakan`, bekas ledakan, pepohonan yang tumbang nan hangus terbakar... sekarang tempat ini malah terlihat seperti **tidak pernah** terjadi `suatu pertarungan`.

Hmm, sepertinya untuk `dua orang` itu, melakukan pembersihan seperti membuatnya **tidak pernah terjadi** adalah bukan hal sulit. Walaupun sebagai _anbu_ Konoha memang dituntut untuk membersihkan suatu mayat atau medan pertarungan agar tidak meninggalkan bukti kalau Konoha lah yang melakukannya, tapi apa yang dilakukan orang ini bisa dibilang `pembantaian tanpa bekas`.

"Phew~. Akhirnya beres juga. Walaupun memakan banyak _chakra_ dan waktu, sih, tapi pada akhirnya aku bisa `menyembunyikan` semuanya. Caraku memang sedikit berbeda dengan `calon murid`, tapi setidaknya caraku ini tidak punya efek dingin seperti miliknya," ujar sosok tersebut santai.

Sosok tersebut memiliki warna rambut berwarna hitam dan rambutnya terlihat tidak teratur. Lalu memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap serta memakai topeng berbentuk harimau. Karena sosok tersebut memakai topeng, jadi sedikit sulit untuk mendeskripsikan wajahnya seperti apa.

"Hmm, berbicara soal `calon murid`, mungkinkah ia `membersihkan` 10 _shinobi_ Kumo yang di kamarnya dengan jurus elemen es nya itu? Kalau memang iya, dia pasti sekarang sedang kedinginan, hmph," gumamnya pelan.

Lalu entah kenapa, tiba-tiba _anbu_ tersebut mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya.

"Aku penasaran gimana cara `calon Yondaime` menyelamatkan `jinchu betina`. Lebih baik aku lihat keadaannya. Yah, walaupun sekarang aku sedang lelah," gumamnya.

_Anbu_ tersebut masih terus melacak keberadaan dua orang yang dipanggil `calon Yondaime` dan `jinchu betina` tersebut.

"Karena setelah mendengar semua cerita `calon murid` waktu itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku itu ada hubungannya dengan kejadian calon Yondaime dan jinchu betina ini," ujarnya santai.

Ia masih mencari sumber _chakra_ 2 orang tersebut, sampai akhirnya...

"Ketemu."

...Ia menemukannya. Kemudian, iapun pergi menuju lokasi tempat orang-orang yang dicarinya.

Begitu _anbu_ tersebut pergi, suasana pemandangan tempat ini jadi kembali seperti semula, yaitu tenang, damai (?).

Tapi tidak dengan yang `dibawah`... lebih tepatnya 200 meter didalam tanah.

Jika kalian memiliki mata iblis atau _byakugan_... kalian bisa melihat... potongan-potongan tubuh manusia dan berbagai jenis senjata ninja yang terkubur dalam tanah ini. Dan jika kalian memiliki penglihatan mata iblis dan _byakugan_, kalianpun bisa melihatnya... sesuatu yang melindungi potongan mayat-mayat tersebut. Sepertinya itu adalah _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ untuk menyegel bau mereka, atau bisa dibilang... agar `bau mereka` tidak tercium oleh yang berada diluar _kekkai_ atau yang berada dipermukaan.

Berbicara soal permukaan, sepertinya _anbu_ tersebut mengembalikan keadaan permukaan tanah dan pohon-pohon yang hancur dengan suatu jurus seperti `Teknik Rahasia: Jurus Mengembalikan Keadaan`. Jurus untuk mengembalikan `suatu` keadaan tempat, kembali kekeadaan sebelum `kejadian`. Berlaku juga untuk mengembalikan `bentuk` tubuh yang terluka.

* * *

**-Di Tempat lain-**

"Mi-Minato... bisakah kau turunkan aku?" pinta seorang gadis berambut merah a.k.a Kushina pada seseorang yang bernama Minato yang sedang `menggendong`nya dan sedang melompati dahan pohon ke pohon lain.

"Apa kau yakin, Kushina?" tanya anak bernama Minato ragu. Karena ia tahu kalau gadis yang ada di `pangkuannya` ini sedang lelah.

"Tentu saja, _dattebane_. Kau pikir aku ini siapa!" seru Kushina mencoba membujuk Minato. Sepertinya Kushina tidak mau membuat Minato tambah repot karena menggendongnya.

Minato terlihat berpikir, `apa ia harus menuruti permintaan gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu?` Kemudian Minato melihat mata violetnya Kushina. Terlihat jelas sekali, mata violet Kushina yang berkaca-kaca... menunjukan _puppy_ _eyes_ _no_ _jutsu_-nya. Tidak kuasa melihat Kushina yang seperti itu, Minato akhirnya menuruti permintaan Kushina.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu," ucap Minato lalu berhenti di salah satu pohon... atau lebih tepatnya di bawah pohon tersebut. Kemudian Minato menurunkan Kushina.

Setelah diturunkan oleh Minato, Kushina merenggangkan tangan, kaki dan badannya, bermaksud untuk merelaxkan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato saat melihat Kushina yang sepertinya sudah selesai merenggangkan badannya.

"Iya, sudah."

Selesai menunggu Kushina merenggangkan badan, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha. Namun, saat hendak bergegas pergi dari tempat/pohon itu...

JDUK

...tiba-tiba saja ada `sesuatu` atau `sosok` yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas pohon tempat Minato dan Kushina berdiri. Dan `sosok` itu sukses `mendarat` diatas kepala Kushina. Minato yang melihat kejadian tiba-tiba itu, langsung mendekati Kushina yang sedang `terkapar`.

"Ku-Kushina... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato khawatir seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu Kushina untuk bangun.

"I-Iya... mungkin..." jawab Kushina tidak yakin... seraya memegang tangan Minato yang mencoba membantu menolongnya berdiri.

"Adududuh~... apes banget, sih! Kalau jatuh ketanah, sih, masih mending. Ini..! Malah jatuh diatas `gundukan batu`. Aduduh~, kenapa, sih, yang namanya batu itu harus keras banget?!" ucap `sosok` itu blak-blakan, dan masih `tergeletak` ditanah sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala yang sedang kesakitan.

Dikepala Kushina langsung muncul 4 sudut siku-siku merah, mendengar dirinya disebut `gundukan batu`.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL `GUNDUKAN BATU`, _DATTEBANE_!"

DUAK

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kushina langsung `menendang` sosok tersebut hingga terjungkal/terpental sampai menabrak pohon yang tidak jauh didepannya. Bisa kita lihat, Kushina dengan mode _akai_ _chishio_ _no_ _habanero_-nya. Sedangkan sikap Minato sekarang, ia hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan bergidik ngeri, melihat Kushina yang seperti itu.

'_A-Aku hampir lupa, ka-kalau gadis yang ada didepanku ini... jika sedang emosi... bi-bisa membuat semua laki-laki `melihat neraka dunia`. Umm, aku tidak tahu siapa `dirimu`, tapi... kau salah besar karena sudah memancing emosi gadis yang ada didepanku ini. Dari nada bicaramu aku tahu, kalau kau bukanlah musuh. Jadi... aku turut berduka cita padamu err... siapapun `dirimu`,_' batin Minato yang ketakutan dan turut bersimpati pada sosok yang habis di `sepak` oleh Kushina.

"Ara~? jadi... yang menghantam kepalaku itu... `kepala orang` toh. Kupikir itu batu. Habisnya keras banget, sih. Adududuh," ucap sosok itu frontal dan masih meringis kesakitan. Sosok itu masih memejamkan matanya karena kepala-... atau lebih tepat `wajahnya` yang masih sakit akibat tendangan Kushina.

Merasa kesal karena dirinya diejek lagi, Kushina langsung berjalan mendekati sosok yang ada didepannya ini, bermaksud memberi `pelajaran` lagi pada orang yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya itu. Namun dengan cepat, Minato mencoba menghentikan Kushina yang... umm `hilang kendali`. Beruntung, Minato berhasil `menenangkan` Kushina.

Sosok tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam, seperti memakai jubah berwarna hitam, sarung tangan berwarna hitam, serta memakai `sepatu khusus` ninja berwarna hitam (A/N: Penampilan dan wajahnya terlihat seperti karakter Kirito dalam _anime_ `Sword Art Online`. Hanya saja warna matanya... yah kalian tahu lah). Namun, sosok tersebut terlihat **seumuran** dengan Minato dan Kushina.

**-POV Anak Tersebut-**

Kaki dikepala, kepala dikaki.

Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Setelah wajah tampanku (?) ini ditendang oleh seorang gadis yang kepalanya kuhantam (?) dengan kepalaku. Benar-benar deh. Sepertinya aku harus belajar `bagaimana cara untuk mengatur mulutku` ini. Dan juga belajar tidur (?) diatas pohon tanpa terjatuh lagi.

"H-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki a.k.a teman si gadis yang berada disebelah gadis yang tadi menendangku.

Walau aku tidak melihatnya (karena aku masih menutup mataku), tapi suara mereka 'kan sangat berbeda.

TAP TAP TAP

Kemudian teman si gadis berjalan mendekat kearahku. Karena aku ninja tipe sensor, jadi aku bisa tahu kalau yang mendekat itu adalah teman si gadis. Lalu juga disusul oleh si gadis.

Melihat atau... merasakan mereka berdua berjalan mendekatiku, akupun `mengganti` posisi `terjungkalku` menjadi posisi duduk. Walau mereka hanya anak kecil, tapi bukan berarti mereka **lemah**. Sama dengan `ukuran tubuhku` yang sekarang ini. **Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Namun dari penampilannya, kita bisa melihat setengah dari watak atau `siapa` sesungguhnya orang tersebut.** Hahaha. Pola pikirku membingungkan, ya?

"Hahaha, jangan khawatir. Tendangan seperti ini bukan apa-apa," ucapku menjawab pertanyaan dari teman si gadis sambil menunjukan cengiran khasku. Dan aku masih menutup kedua mataku ini.

"Apa benar?" Kali ini si gadis yang bertanya dengan nada yang... umm... tidak percaya (?).

Penasaran seperti apa penampilan kedua anak yang ada didepanku ini, akupun membuka kedua mataku. Aku harap mereka tidak terkejut dengan warna bola mataku ini. Saat aku membukanya, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah... warna violet... dari mata sang gadis berambut merah itu.

`!?` Diwaktu yang sama saat aku melihat wajah gadis itu, aku juga terkejut. Karena jarak wajahku dan gadis itu... hanya berkisar 20 cm. Gadis itu berjongkok tepat dihadapanku!? Benar-benar deh. Gadis ini suka sekali memberi hal mengejutkan padaku, seperti `tiba-tiba menendangku` (sepertinya ini wajar) dan `tiba-tiba muncul didepan mukaku sekarang`.

Dan bisa kulihat juga... ekspresi terkejutnya. Mungkin karena melihat warna bola mataku yang aneh ini.

"Tentu saja. Ini, sih, bukan apa-apa," jawabku santai. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa terkejut yang ditunjukan kedua anak yang ada didepanku ini. Tapi sepertinya... tidak berhasil.

"Apanya yang `bukan apa-apa`! Lihat! Matamu sampai jadi merah gitu karena aku! Ayo! Aku akan membawamu kedesa!" kata gadis tersebut dengan nada yang meninggi, namun juga ada nada menyesal.

Kemudian, gadis itu menarik paksa tanganku... untuk dibawa ke Konoha? Ya, aku tahu kalau mereka itu dari Konoha. Karena lambang _hitai-ate_ yang dipakai mereka. Sedangkan sikap `bocah kuning` a.k.a teman si gadis, dia hanya berjalan mengikuti `kami`. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... atau mungkin ia juga kaget atau khawatir karena warna bola mataku ini.

'_Aku tahu dari nada bicara gadis itu... sepertinya dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menendangku. Tapi gadis ini aneh sekali. Padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami... dan aku sudah mengejeknya. Tapi kenapa dia masih menghiraukanku? Apalagi bermaksud menolongku karena salah paham dengan warna mataku ini. Kenapa?_'

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Kau salah paham. Mata merahku ini... sejak dulu memang seperti ini. Bukan karena kau menendang wajah tampanku (?)" Aku mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini secepat mungkin.

"Hah?!" Setelah mendengar ucapanku, refleks, dia langsung menoleh kearahku. Bisa kulihat, matanya yang menyipit karena (mungkin) tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"Seperti yang kubilang barusan, mata merahku ini memang sudah dari `sananya`," Aku mengulangi lagi makna penjelasanku sebelumnya. Berharap gadis yang ada didepanku ini lebih bisa mencerna apa yang kukatakan.

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, gadis yang ada didepanku ini menempelkan tangannya didagu seraya menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Hmm, seperti _detektive_ saja. Dari sorot matanya juga seperti berkata, `Apa benar?`.

Dilihat darimana pun, kedua anak yang ada didepan dan belakangku ini, tidak terlihat seperti `manusia` yang biasa kutemui. Terutama gadis rambut merah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka... bisa bertemu dengan _shinobi_ yang `blak-blakan` menunjukan dan melampiaskan ekspresinya `sejelas` itu.

Setelah puas menatap menyelidik terhadapku, tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Hahaha, benar. Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis tersebut dengan tawa yang... umm agak kikuk? "Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Dan yang dibelakangmu itu Namikaze Minato."

DEG

Lagi-lagi... dia melakukan hal yang membuatku terkejut. Nama? Tiba-tiba dia memberitahu namanya padaku? Aneh. Padahal orang yang biasa kutemui pasti akan langsung mencoba membunuhku atau malah akan menjauhiku. Tapi dia...

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

DEG

Lagi-lagi..!? Hmm, benar-benar deh, gadis yang bernama Kushina ini. Apa dia tidak tahu yang namanya `batas`?

'_Kau gadis yang menarik sekali, Kushina-chan. Aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalmu._'

"Lucky... panggil saja aku Lucky," ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Oh iya, kalian dari Konoha, kan?" tanyaku basa basi.

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kulihat, tadi Konoha diserang. Apakah kalian tidak sebaiknya kembali?" Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi... kaget atau terkejut. Atau mungkin, raut wajah mereka seperti berkata, `Aku lupa`.

'_Sepertinya kedatanganku membuat mereka lupa tujuan awal mereka, deh._'

"Maaf, Lucky. Kami harus segera kembali ke desa," kata Minato cepat dan sudah berada disebelah Kushina. "Ayo. Kushina," lanjutnya.

"I-Iya," jawab Kushina. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Lucky," lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya pergi kembali ke Konoha bersama Minato.

...

"Hihihihi~." Tiba-tiba saja aku tertawa sendiri. Bukan karena aku gila! Tapi karena mengingat sikap Kushina-_chan_ tadi. Padahal dia itu _shinobi_, tapi dia payah banget... soal menyembunyikan emosinya. Harusnya 'kan, seorang _shinobi_ tidak boleh menunjukan emosi yang sesungguhnya. Aah~ benar-benar, deh, dia.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, huh?" Aku teringat lagi dengan kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan padaku sebelum pergi. "Tentu saja, kita akan segera bertemu lagi."

Tanpa sadar, aku mendengakkan kepalaku, melihat langit yang sekarang tengah diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan.

'_Kyoshiro-san... sepertinya, aku sudah menemukan tujuan hidupku._'

Dulu, orang itu selalu menceramahiku untuk segera menemukan tujuanku. Sepertinya... sudah 16 tahun kami tidak saling bertemu atau saling memberi kabar. Kira-kira, dia sedang apa, ya? Ah sudahlah. Kalau aku memikirkannya, nanti dia malah jadi besar kepala!

Lagipula, sekarang ini... ada `hal penting` yang harus kulakukan.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Hokage. Setidaknya, aku harus bilang pada Hokage kalau `aku akan tinggal di Konoha`. Hokage pasti akan mengizinkanku tinggal disana. Lagipula, alasan kenapa aku ingin tinggal di Konoha, `gak muluk-muluk`, kok. Hanya ingin tahu tentang Kushina-_chan_. Maksudku bukan ingin tahu tentang `Kushina-_chan_ yang merupakan jinchuuriki`, tapi ingin tahu `tentang Kushina-_chan_`," ocehku entah pada siapa.

Kemudian, akupun pergi dari tempat ini, bermaksud menuju ke Konoha secepat mungkin. **Namun**, saat aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, saat itu pula aku menghilangkan niatku untuk beranjak pergi. Kenapa?

Karena sebuah mata pedang yang sudah menempel di leherku... siap memotong kepalaku jikalau aku bergerak sedikit saja. Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah... melihat situasiku yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ini.

Pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikiranku sekarang adalah... '_Siapa orang yang ada dibelakangku ini? Dan sejak kapan dia..? Lalu Kenapa?_'

**-End of Lucky POV-**

"Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa kau dengan bocah sepertiku ini?" tanya Lucky dingin.

Lucky juga memerhatikan, siapa orang yang ada dibelakangnya ini dengan mata iblisnya. Walaupun tidak menoleh, tapi dengan penglihatan 360 derajat dari mata iblis, itu bukanlah hal sulit. Bisa dilihatnya, penampilan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

Berpakaian seperti _anbu_ Konoha, serta memakai topeng berbentuk harimau. Walau _anbu_ tersebut memakai topeng, tapi dengan matanya, ia bisa melihatnya tembus sampai kedalam... atau lebih tepatnya, bisa melihat wajah _anbu_ tersebut walau sudah memakai topeng.

"Ara~? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Bukannya dengan matamu itu... kau bisa melihat wajahku? Lagipula... namaku juga sudah tertulis di buku _bingo_. Rasanya aneh, kalau kau sampai tidak tahu. Dan lagi, aku tahu kalau kau itu bukanlah bocah," jawab _anbu_ tersebut dengan santainya.

"Cih!" Lucky hanya mendecih kesal. '_Kalau itu, aku juga tahu! Yang ingin kutahu, `ada urusan apa Onime no Kyo sampai datang menghampiriku?` Punya dendam apa dia denganku? Pernah bertemu aja nggak! Lalu mata itu... apa matanya itu benar-benar mata iblis? Tapi... darimana dia mendapatkannya? Apakah `mata itu menerima tubuhnya`? Lagipula, bukannya ingatan semua orang tentang mata iblis dan `klanku` sudah hilang dari otak orang-orang didunia ini 13 tahun yang lalu? Dan yang lebih parah... sepertinya dia tahu banyak tentangku._'

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar ucapanmu, loh. Aku tidak heran pada dirimu yang bisa menyimpulkan kalau anak yang bernama Kushina itu adalah jinchuuriki... karena mata iblis memang bisa melihat aura dan warna _chakra_ disekitar tubuh _shinobi_. `Kita bertiga` tahu, kalau sebagian besar warna _chakra_ _shinobi_ itu berwarna biru. Tapi khusus _shinobi_ yang didalam tubuhnya `tersegel _chakra_ _bijuu_`, biasanya memiliki warna _chakra_ yang berbeda (warna jingga)," ujar Kyo santai.

'_Kita bertiga?_' pikir Lucky bingung.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyo mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya ke pedang Muramasa-nya. Akibat yang dilakukan Kyo barusan, leher Lucky jadi tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, karena terkena `sedikit` pisau angin dari pedang Kyo. Sedangkan reaksi Lucky sendiri, ia hanya diam saja. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, yang sejak awal diam saja malah `terluka`, apalagi kalau bergerak?

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirimu yang tertarik pada `jinchu betina` dan ingin menjadikannya majikan barumu. Toh, tujuanku kemari karena ada yang ingin kupastikan darimu."

"Memastikan?" tanya Lucky heran dan tentu saja tanpa menoleh Kyo. '_Tsk! Darimana dia tahu semua itu? Okelah kalau dia tahu tentang niatku untuk menemui Hokage karena tadi aku bergumam seperti itu, tapi... bagaimana dia tahu tentang niatku untuk..._'

"Benar," kata Kyo menjawab pertanyaan Lucky. "Awalnya kupikir untuk memastikan `sesuatu` setelah mendengar cerita `calon murid` itu, jawabannya karena kejadian `calon Yondaime` dan `Jinchu betina` ini. Lalu setelah melihatmu, ternyata itu benar. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memintamu melakukan suatu hal," lanjut Kyo tanpa basa-basi

Lucky mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau aku–"

"Kau tidak akan menolaknya... dan kau **harus** melakukannya," potong Kyo, sebelum Lucky menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'_Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau!_' batin Lucky kesal. "Memastikan sesuatu dan menyuruhku, huh? Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan melakukannya..." seru Lucky tanpa memerdulikan luka dilehernya yang semakin melebar, karena _chakra_ angin di pedang Kyo yang entah kenapa jaraknya semakin kecil dari leher Lucky. "Yang pasti, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu dulu. Mau melakukannya atau tidak, itu semua adalah keputusanku."

"..." Kyo hanya diam saja. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia tahu kalau Lucky akan memulai topik utama pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang pertama soal `memastikan`. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan dari diriku?"

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

Profil Chara:

**.**

**Nama:** Lucky

_**Gender**_**:** _Male_

**Umur:** 10 Tahun?

**Status:** ?

**Sifat dan Watak:** Ceria, humoris, hanya peduli pada tuannya, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, sedikit ceroboh.

**Elemen Dasar:** Air

**Kemampuan:** (Tanpa mengandalkan kemampuan khusus _doujutsu_ mata iblis) Sensor tingkat tinggi,_ Taijutsu_ tingkat _high_ _jounin_, _genjutsu_ tingkat _mid_ _chuunin_ (jarang digunakan dalam pertarungan), menguasai semua jurus yang berbasis elemen air, bisa mengendalikan air disekitarnya semudah Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya, dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis.

**Penampilan:** Terlihat seperti karakter Kirito dalam _anime_ '_Sword Art Online_' atau dalam _game_ SAO, namun kedua matanya berwarna merah. Dan yang disini, terlihat lebih pendek a.k.a terlihat seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun.

* * *

A/N: Fuuh~ akhirnya selesai juga _chapter_ 15 ini. Menurut _reader-san_, gimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, bilang saja (maklumlah karena Kuroki masih _author_ _newbie_) (^_^). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya merespon _review reader-san._

...

fahri. uchiha: Makasih 'tuk pujiannya, Fahri-_san_. Gak apa-apa, kok, baru _review_. Hehe, makasih dah mau baca dan mau _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini ^_^

iib. junior: Terimakasih untuk semua pujiannya, iib-_san_. Umm, soal _jutsu_ Minana yang pembekuan level 2 itu, 'walau musuh menyentuh Minana, Minana tidak akan ikut membeku juga. Karena jurus itu hanya akan membekukan target sesuai keinginan sang pengguna (seperti yang iib-_san_ bilang)'. Itu sebabnya lantai kamar Minana tidak ikut membeku, padahal mayat _shinobi_ Kumo itu menyentuh/tergeletak dilantai kamar Minana. – Lalu soal _genjutsu_ Kyo, haha, yah, 'ekspresi si korban gak ikut kebalik juga'. Sebab, ekspresi itu sesungguhnya bukan karena perintah otak. Menurut Kuroki... ekspresi (sesungguhnya) yang kita tunjukan itu... refleks karena perasaan yang kita rasakan pada saat itu. Yaah, mungkin lain halnya untuk Minana atau orang-orang yang bisa `memanipulasi` ekspresi. Hehe, semoga pertanyaan iib-_san_ terjawab semua :D

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates: Uwooh, makasih karena sudah membuat Kuroki menjadi salah satu _author_ _favorite_-mu, Vin-_san_ (T_T) *terharu*. Vin-_san_, kalau dibandingkan dengan fic buatan Vin-_san_... jujur... punya Kuroki... masih sangat terlampau jauh dibawah fic cerita buatan Vin-_san_~ *pundung dipojokan*. – Ehem, _back_ _to_ _point_. Vin-_san_ bertanya kalau '_jutsu_ Kyo yang membalikkan suatu tempat dan sistem tubuh itu cara kerjanya hampir mirip _izanagi_ _izanami_, ya?'. Umm, kalau Kuroki pikir... jawabannya bukan. _Jutsu_ itu (**yang membalikkan tempat, lalu membalikkan hukum sebab akibat**)... kemampuannya Kuroki `pinjam` dari salah satu tokoh _anime_ Bleach, `Hirako Shinji, mantan kapten divisi 5 gotai 13` (sudah Kuroki singgung sedikit di _chapter_ 12). Kemampuan _shikai_ dari _zanpakutou_-nya... ya itu (yang Kuroki **bold**). **Tapi**, untuk yang "fungsi kerja syaraf ditubuh dan otak jadi berlawanan" itu... Kuroki ngarang XD . Hehe, semoga pertanyaan Vin-_san_ terjawab semua :D

Vanny Zhang: Halo Caroline-_san_ (boleh Kuroki panggil gitu?). Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung :) . Waaah, Caroline-_san_ juga _fans_-nya Minato, ya? (sama) *langsung tos sama Caroline-_san_*. Caroline-_san_ minta MinaKushinya dibanyakin? Ok, akan Kuroki usahakan :D . Hehe, makasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini dan untuk _support_-nya, Caroline-_san_ ^_^

sherrysakura99: Lanjut? Ok, deh~. Makasih dah mau baca fic ini, Sherry-_san_ :D

Tragger: Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini, Trag-_san_. Ok, akan Kuroki lanjut, kok. Makasih juga 'tuk _support_-nya (^_^). Makasih banget, Trag-_san_ :)

triexs. alazka: Hehe, _gomen_ kalau Lucky yang bersama Minana itu Kuroki `bunuh` (?). Dan untuk pertanyaan triexs-_san_ tentang "Kok, Lucky nya mati? Padahalkan dia juga tokoh utamanya?"... hehe, semoga sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini (^_^). Hihi, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini :D

Gray Areader: Halo, Gray-_san_. Terimakasih sudah mau menyisakan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini. Senang karena masih ada orang mau membaca fic ini ^_^

...

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat _reader-san_ tersinggung. Dan tak lupa Kuroki ucapkan terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^). Terimakasih banyak dan... sampai Jumpa :D


	16. Chapter 16: Terhubung

A/N: Haloooo~ *sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?)*. Apa kabar? Hehe, maaf ya _update_-nya `agak` lama. Gara-gara penyakit lama Kuroki kambuh lagi *plak*. Jadinya, waktu untuk menulis fic, malah kepake buat main _game_ :D . Selain itu juga gara-gara ospek yang yang banyak menguras tenaga (?) dan waktu. Tapi walau begitu, tetap akan Kuroki usahakan meluangkan waktu 'tuk mengetik fic dan main game *dilempar mouse*. Tapi kalau jadwal RL (_Real Life_ bukan kepanjangannya?) padat banget, ya terpaksa, deh, waktu untuk menulis fic-nya digusur (?) beberapa hari/minggu. Ok, gak usah ba bi bu (?) lagi, langsung dibaca aja ^_^

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure, Hurt/Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari ****_anime_**** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

"Memastikan?" tanya Lucky heran dan tentu saja tanpa menoleh Kyo.

"Benar," kata Kyo menjawab pertanyaan Lucky. "Awalnya, kupikir untuk memastikan `sesuatu` setelah mendengar cerita calon murid itu, jawabannya karena kejadian calon Yondaime dan Jinchu betina ini. Lalu setelah melihatmu, ternyata itu benar. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memintamu melakukan suatu hal," lanjut Kyo tanpa basa-basi

Lucky mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau aku–"

"Kau tidak akan menolaknya... dan kau **harus** melakukannya," potong Kyo, sebelum Lucky menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'_Cih! Percaya diri sekali kau!_' batin Lucky kesal. "Memastikan sesuatu dan menyuruhku, huh? Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan melakukannya," seru Lucky tanpa memerdulikan luka dilehernya yang semakin melebar, karena _chakra_ angin di pedang Kyo yang entah kenapa jaraknya semakin kecil dari leher Lucky. "Yang pasti, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu dulu. Mau melakukannya atau tidak, itu semua adalah keputusanku."

"..." Kyo hanya diam saja. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia tahu kalau Lucky akan memulai topik utama pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang pertama soal `memastikan`. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan dari diriku?"

* * *

**Chapter 16: Terhubung**

.

**-With Minato and Kushina-**

Minato dan Kushina yang sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk menuju Konoha, kini dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Refleks, merekapun menghentikan langkahnya.

Seseorang yang ada didepan mereka itu memakai pakaian armor _anbu_ lengkap serta memakai topeng berbentuk harimau. Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya seseorang tersebut adalah _anbu_ Konoha.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menjemput kalian," ucap _anbu_ tersebut datar, seraya melakukan sebuah _handseal_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Belum sempat menjawab, Minato, Kushina, dan _anbu_ tersebut, kini sudah menghilang secara misterius dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

(Beberapa saat sebelum kejadian Minato dan Kushina pergi bersama dengan _anbu_ Konoha)

BRUK

Anak kecil tersebut langsung terkapar, karena tidak kuat lagi dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Ia tahu... kenapa ia merasakan rasa sakit ini.

...

Setelah mengatakan hal yang diluar nalar, `orang itu` tiba-tiba melakukan suatu jurus padanya. Lalu `dampak` dari jurus tersebut, sukses membuat kepalanya sakit. Setelah melakukan hal itu... tanpa merasa bersalah, `orang itu` langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

...

'_Ugh, sial! Jadi ini maksudnya... __**aku tidak akan menolaknya dan harus melakukannya**__! Yang benar saja! Melihat situasiku sekarang, mau gak mau ya aku harus melakukannya, bodoh!_' umpat bocah itu pada orang yang tadi melakukan hal ini padanya.

Bocah tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam, Untuk sekarang ini... anak tersebut benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal banyak. Karena suatu jurus yang sengaja ditinggalkan `orang itu`, membuat kepalanya sakit, serta tidak bisa melakukan `beberapa hal`. Sejak `orang itu` pergi, anak tersebut hanya terus memegangi kepalanya... merintih kesakitan.

"Aaaaarrggh!" rintih anak tersebut. "Ugh! S-Sial! Argh! D-Daripada aku membuang tenagaku disini... lebih baik... aku... istirahat saja... `ditempatnya`... mungkin..." gumam anak tersebut tersenggal-senggal.

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba disekitar tubuh anak tersebut dilingkup oleh air yang membentuk sebuah ternado. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ternado air tersebut menghilang... bersamaan dengan bocah berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

* * *

**-Di Konoha-**

Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak penyerangan Kumo ke Konoha. Semua _shinobi_ di Konoha, kini tengah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Namun yang pasti, 90% _shinobi_ Konoha, sekarang tengah berjaga di perbatasan desa. Sedangkan sisanya, melakukan misi 'tuk mengevakuasi penduduk yang masih ada di desa atau menolong _shinobi_ Konoha yang masih hidup.

...

Minana. Bocah yang sempat di tolong (?) oleh Nueno, kini sedang duduk bersandar dibangku taman yang terbuat dari es sambil memeluk lututnya. Walau bangku ini terbuat dari es, tapi bangku ini tidak terasa dingin.

Sekarang ini, ia berada didepan Kantor Hokage yang sudah rata dengan tanah. Karena tidak ada tempat untuk duduk, ia sengaja membuat bangku taman agar bisa duduk dengan nyaman seraya menghangatkan badannya yang masih terasa dingin dengan memeluk lututnya dan dengan `bantuan` jubah putih yang sengaja dipinjami oleh orang yang ada disebelahnya.

Disebelah kanan Minana, ada seorang kakek (?) yang sedang duduk sambil `menyerap` rokok `kebanggaannya`. Walau Minana selalu memanggil orang tersebut dengan sebutan kakek, tapi sebenarnya orang tersebut masih sangat muda dan beliau adalah pemimpin di desa ini.

Sedangkan disebelah sang kakek (?), ada seorang _shinobi_ Konoha yang memakai pakaian _jounin_ lengkap. Sepertinya itu adalah _shinobi_ yang menolong Minana sebelumnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Nueno.

"Minana-_chan_, malam sudah semakin larut, sebaiknya kau pergi ketempat yang lainnya berada. Daripada dirimu bertambah kedinginan karena angin malam. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. `Dia` pasti akan baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi sang kakek menceramahi Minana agar tidak memaksakan diri untuk melakukan `keinginannya`.

"Kakek hokage, sudah berapa kali kubilang... `aku akan tetap menunggunya`. Kenapa dari tadi kakek mencoba mengusirku melulu? Memangnya salah, ya, kalau aku menunggu Kushina-_san_ kembali?" Lagi-lagi Minana memberi menjawab yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Fuuh~" Sang kakek a.k.a Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela napas, mendengar jawaban Minana yang lagi-lagi sama.

'_Benar. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Rasa khawatir ini... ini pertama kalinya aku merasa khawatir pada orang selain Naru-nii-chan dan Lucky. Mungkinkah karena `mereka` adalah orangtuaku? Ikatan antara orangtua dan anak... apakah seperti ini rasanya?_'

TAP

Panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan, tiba-tiba orang-orang yang sedang ditunggu Minana, Hiruzen, dan Nueno, muncul dihadapan mereka.

Nueno dan Hiruzen sangat terkejut... karena melihat Minato dan Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Tapi rasa terkejut yang terukir diwajah Hiruzen langsung menghilang saat melihat _anbu_ yang ada dibelakang Minato dan Kushina.

Sedangkan reaksi Minana saat melihat kedatangan Minato, Kushina, dan _anbu_ tersebut, ia hanya melirik kekiri kekanan... seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hmph, harusnya aku tahu kalau itu adalah kau, Tora," komen Nueno pada sikap _anbu_ yang sering muncul tiba-tiba ini.

CRINK

Tiba-tiba saja _anbu_ yang dipanggil Tora itu, menghunuskan pedangnya tepat didepan wajah Nueno. Sedangkan ekspresi Nueno sekarang, masih sama dengan ekspresi saat dia mengomentari sikap _anbu_ tersebut. `Tenang`.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau belum tahu tentang diriku, ya?" ujar _anbu_ yang dipanggil Tora dengan santainya. "Dengar! Mungkin aku seorang _anbu_, tapi aku bukan 100% _anbu_," lanjutnya seraya menaruh pedangnya kembali ke sarung pedangnya.

'_Bukan 100% anbu, huh? Maksudmu, kau tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti aturan anbu? Dengan kata lain, kau hanya mau dipanggil Kyo,_' batin Nueno.

Setelah melakukan dan mengatakan hal itu, _anbu_ tersebut kembali menghilang dari hadapan Hiruzen, Nueno, dan 1 `calon` keluarga kecil.

...

Anak yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, belum sempat mengkomen ucapan _anbu_ yang mereka temui... entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di Konoha dalam sekejap. Saat bingung dengan fenomena yang barusan mereka alami, tiba-tiba saja _anbu_ yang membawa mereka itu menghunuskan pedangnya pada _jounin_ yang pernah menjadi guru mereka saat di Akademi.

Mereka tidak tahu... `apakah harus berterima kasih pada _anbu_ tersebut, atau takut pada _anbu_ tersebut?` Namun pada akhirnya, mereka memilih untuk diam. Sampai akhirnya, _anbu_ tersebut menghilang... atau pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiruzen tiba-tiba kepada Kushina dan Minato yang masih dalam pikiran mereka.

Refleks, Minato dan Kushina yang baru sadar dari pemikirannya, langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"I-Iya," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hmm, syukurlah," ujar Hiruzen merasa lega. "Oh iya Minato, kenapa kau bisa bersama Kushina?"

"Saat aku–"

"HUATCHI!" Suara bersin seseorang memotong pembicaraan Minato. Sontak, mereka semua menoleh kesumber suara. Ternyata... itu ulah (?) Minana.

"Minana. kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah kubilang 'kan untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya?" ceramah Hiruzen (lagi).

"Harus kujawab berapa kali, aku tuh tidak apa-apa," jawab Minana mulai kesal. Hm, sepertinya didepan Hiruzen, Minana tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia hanya menunjukan ekspresi `anak kecil` ceria yang keras kepala.

"Kau sudah lihatkan, kalau Kushina-_chan_ tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sebaiknya kali ini kau mau pergi ketempat yang lainnya," perintah Hiruzen pada Minana yang masih keras kepala.

'_Jadi... Minana sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan diriku?_' pikir Kushina saat mendengar adu mulut Hiruzen dan Minana.

"Tidak mau," jawab Minana yang masih saja tidak mau disuruh mengungsi.

"Kali ini apalagi alasannya?"

"Tempat pengungsian di patung hokage itu sangat sempit, sumpek, rame, panas. Aku tidak mau kesana," tutur Minana tanpa dosa.

Hiruzen langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar penuturan Minana. Pasalnya, dia 'kan sedang kedinginan. "Hoi! Orang yang sedang kedinginan, tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu," ujar Hiruzen yang masih _sweatdrop._

"Soal penyerangan Kumo..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Hiruzen. Refleks, Minato, Kushina, dan Nueno langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Hiruzen dan Minana sudah tahu itu siapa. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu kaget dengan kebiasaan orang itu, dan juga tidak menoleh kearah sumber suara. "...kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kumo tidak akan menyerang lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Sebab, akulah orang yang menyuruh mereka mundur dari penyerangan tadi," lanjut seseorang tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyo?" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada serius tanpa menoleh kearah seseorang yang ia panggil Kyo.

"Penjelasan detailnya besok saja. Lagipula, aku datang lagi kemari agar kau segera memberi perintah untuk memulangkan para penduduk kembali ke asalnya," jelas Kyo _innocent_. Lalu menghilang lagi.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela napas, mendengar penjelasan Kyo yang teramat sangat singkat.

"Kakek, apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Minana tanpa menoleh Hiruzen.

"Fuuh." Lagi-lagi, Hiruzen menghela napas... karena mendengar pertanyaan Minana (lagi).

Lalu entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Hiruzen mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Minato yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

'_Soal, kenapa Minato bisa bersama Kushina, pasti besok Kyo akan menjelaskan semuanya. Lalu soal tempat tinggal Kushina dan Minana sekarang..._' batin Hiruzen. "Minato, maukah kau membiarkan Kushina dan Minana tinggal ditempatmu untuk malam ini?"

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Tempat tinggal Kushina dan Minana berada di ujung desa ini. Walau _anbu_ tadi bilang `sudah tidak apa-apa`, tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berhati-hati, 'kan?" jelas Hiruzen.

"Yah, baiklah. Bukan masalah," jawab Minato tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Haruskah kami numpang tidur ditempat Minato, kakek hokage?" tanya lagi Minana dengan nada malas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Hiruzen.

Minana mengembungkan pipinya, karena Hiruzen memakai cara yang biasa dipakainya, `menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan`. "Huh, apa boleh buat," gerutu Minana seraya memberikan kembali jubah putih yang dipakainya kepada sang pemilik.

* * *

**-Apartemen Minato-**

Sekarang ini, Minato, Kushina, dan Minana sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen Minato. Beruntung tempat tinggal Minato tidak ada bagian yang hancur karena penyerangan Kumo tadi siang.

CKLEK

Minatopun membukakan pintu apartemennya

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Minato menyuruh Kushina dan Minana masuk. "Maaf kalau `agak` berantakan," lanjutnya.

Saat berada didalam, Kushina hanya bisa cengo, saat melihat `letak dari isi rumah` Minato.

"Hoi, bodoh, segini kau bilang berantakan? Rapinya semana?" tutur Minana frontal pada sang pemilik rumah.

Benar saja yang dibilang Minana. Didalam sini (baca: apartemen Minato), semuanya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada barang-barang yang berserakan. Semuanya berada ditempatnya.

Dua sofa berwarna putih yang berada di ruang depan, lalu peralatan masak (?) didapur yang tetap pada tempatnya. Dinding serta langit-langit apartemen yang berwarna putih, mengingatkan Minana pada rumah sakit yang sering (?) dikunjunginya *abaikan*.

"Hm, aku setuju, Minana. Segini dibilang agak berantakan, sangat rapinya itu semana?" ujar Kushina yang setuju dengan Minana. "Dan lagi, rapi dan bersihnya tempat ini... entah kenapa, rasanya sama seperti kamar Minana yang selalu terlihat kinclong," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Begitu, 'kah?" respon Minato.

'_Sepertinya, sifat rapi Minato itu menurun padaku. Lalu sifat berantakan Naru-nii-chan... turunan dari siapa, ya?_' pikir Minana.

"Kalau begitu, akan kusiapkan tempat tidurnya," lanjut Minato seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eh? Tapi–"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," potong Minato sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Minato..." panggil Kushina seraya berlari mengikuti Minato.

**-POV Minana-**

'_Silahkan kalian bermesraan didalam sana,_' pikirku saat melihat Kushina berlari menuju kamar Minato. '_Aku tidak mau melihat atau berpikir tentang apa yang dilakukan mereka didalam sana. Aku ini masih polos, loh._'

Merasa sedikit bosan dan `tidak peduli`, akupun memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di sofa... memejamkan mataku. Mencoba untuk tidur (itupun kalau bisa).

Baru saja mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Refleks, akupun langsung bangun dan melihat apa yang menyelimuti tubuhku ini.

'_Selimut?_' pikirku saat melihat sebuah selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

"Kupikir kau masih kedinginan. Karena itu, aku meminjam selimut pada Minato agar kau tidak kedinginan," ujar gadis berambut merah yang sama sepertiku. Kushina-_san_.

'_Hmph, sepertinya pemikiran mesum Ero-sannin sedikit menular padaku. Hmph, benar-benar, deh._'

"Aku benar-benar heran denganmu, Kushina-_san_. Kenapa kau masih peduli padaku? Padahal selama ini aku selalu acuh dan selalu menjauhimu, tapi kenapa kau masih peduli denganku? Lalu, aku juga yang sudah sengaja membiarkanmu dibawa oleh _shinobi_ Kumo. Kenapa?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi padanya. Namun aku tetap memakai selimut yang sudah sengaja diambilnya.

'_Dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah anaknya yang dari masa depan. Harusnya sikap dinginku padanya selama ini sudah membuatnya membenciku. Tapi kenapa dia...?_' pikirku yang heran dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Lalu aku melihatnya. Kushina-_san_... menundukkan kepalanya dan juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Kushina-_san_ dengan posisi seperti itu. Sepertinya dia juga sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti... kenapa aku masih mau peduli denganmu. Padahal kau adalah orang pertama yang bertindak sekejam itu padaku, tapi... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih peduli denganmu. Entah kenapa aku merasa... kalau sikap dinginmu terhadapku selama ini... karena terpaksa..."

DEG

'_Ku-Kushina-san, kau..._'

"...Aneh, 'kan? Padahal jelas-jelas aku tidak tahu, tapi kenapa aku bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu, ya?..." lanjutnya seraya menunjukan senyumnya.

'_...mungkinkah..._'

"...Lalu, saat aku melihat dirimu yang sekarang ini sedang kedinginan... entah kenapa, aku benar-benar sangat khawatir sekali padamu. Aku tidak tega melihat dirimu yang kedinginan seperti ini. Kalau bisa... aku ingin sekali mengantikan dirimu yang sekarang sedang kedinginan."

'_...ini perasaan seorang ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya? Aku memang tidak tahu karena aku memang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi... kalau mendengar perkataannya barusan... tidak salah lagi. Walaupun Kushina-san sendiri tidak sadar akan perasaan keibuannya padaku itu._'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minana?" Kulihat Kushina-_san_ menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sepertinya tatapan khawatirnya sekarang ini karena melihat ekspresi terkejutku. Ekspresi terkejut yang tidak bisa lagi kusembunyikan... karena mendengar penjelasannya itu.

"..." Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku bingung harus menjawabnya apa. Pasalnya sekarang ini aku `benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja`.

"Maaf lama." Terdengar suara anak laki-laki dari samping kananku. Jelas sekali kalau itu adalah Namikaze Minato. Bisa kurasakan, kalau dia berjalan mendekat kemari. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membereskan tempat tidur untuk kami berdua. Dan kupikir, sepertinya Minato akan tidur di sofa ini.

"Kushina-_san_, kau pasti lelah. Sebaiknya kau tidur duluan," suruhku.

"Eh? Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan menyusul."

Tanpa membantah perintahku, Kushina-_san_ berjalan menuju kamar Minato, kamar yang akan kami tempati untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Bisa kulihat (dengan mata iblisku tentunya), Kushina-_san_ yang sekarang sudah berbaring diatas kasur. Tapi aku tidak yakin... kalau dia akan menuruti perintahku begitu saja.

"Kau akan tidur dimana, Minato?" tanyaku pada Minato yang sekarang sudah berada di sofa tempat Kushina-_san_ tadi duduk. Nada bicaraku sekarang tidak sedingin saat berbicara padanya tadi siang.

"Aku? Aku akan tidur disini."

Makna dari kata-katanya memang tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar nada bicara Minato padaku ini... sepertinya dia masih kesal padaku. Dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya itu dariku.

Kemudian aku melihat kearah kamar Minato lagi, bermaksud melihat `apakah Kushina-_san_ sudah tidur?`. Hmm, seperti yang kuduga. Anak itu tidak akan tidur kalau aku juga tidak tidur.

"Menyusahkan saja," gumamku pelan, kemudian bangun dari tempat dudukku.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Minato yang mungkin mendengar gumamanku.

"Kau salah dengar," jawabku asal, seraya berjalan menuju kamar Minato dengan selimut yang menyelimutiku.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak akan tidur kalau aku juga tidak tidur," ucapku saat aku sudah berada didalam kamar Minato.

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu, Kushina-_san_ langsung memunggungiku dan meringkal didalam selimut. Sikapnya itu seperti berkata, `Ini aku mau tidur!`. Yah, setelah melihat tingkah Kushina-_san_, akupun juga ikut tidur... tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Mengingat ukuran kasur ini yang lumayan besar.

Tapi aku tidak yakin, kalau malam ini aku akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Alasan pertama karena mata iblis ini. Lalu alasan kedua...

'_Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada orang lain disini?'_

**-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

Sudah 3 jam Minana mencoba tidur. Namun seperti yang diduganya, malam ini ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Alasan pertama sudah sangat jelas. Lalu alasan lainnya...

'_Hmph, daripada aku terus merasa penasaran, lebih baik aku mencari tahu,_' pikir Minana.

Lalu Minana melihat kesebelahnya, melihat bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang ada disebelahnya.

Melihat seseorang yang ada disebelahnya sudah tidur dengan nyenyak, Minana bangun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa menarik perhatian. Setelah bangun, Minana pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemen Minato. Namun...

"Kau mau kemana, Minana?" Suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak, Minanapun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, Minato," ucap Minana pelan pada Minato yang kini sedang tiduran di sofa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyanku, Minana," balas Minato.

"Aku ingin keluar," jawab Minana singkat.

"Kemana?"

"Mencari angin."

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Ya memang."

Minato hanya bisa menghela napas. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau harus berdebat dengan anak yang ada didekatnya ini. "Terserah kau saja."

Melihat Minato yang akhirnya mengalah, Minanapun pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yang sudah mengganggu kepalanya ini.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

**-Training Ground 7-**

Pagi menjelang siang. Dari semalam, sepertinya Minana tetap tidak bisa menemukan `seseorang` yang mengganggu ketenangannya ini.

**-POV Minana-**

'_Tidak ada._'

Itulah hal yang mengganggu kepalaku sekarang ini. Entah kenapa saat berada didekat _Tou-san_ atau _Kaa-san_... aku merasa ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Tapi setelah kuselidiki, aku tidak menemukan siapapun.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan atau aura _chakra_-nya dengan kemampuan sensorku. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya dengan kemampuan penglihatan tembus pandang dan 360 derajat dari mata iblis.

'_Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja? Mengingat aku hanya merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang sangat samar sekali..?_'

`Hawa samar` itu... itu hampir sama seperti saat berada ditempat yang seram (?). Kau sudah memastikan atau sudah tahu kalau disana itu memang tidak ada siapapun, tapi kau merasa ada yang memerhatikan dirimu.

'_AAAARRGH! SUDAHLAH!_' teriakku dalam hati seraya menyenderkan tubuhku di salah satu batang pohon yang tidak jauh dariku. '_Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal yang diluar logika seperti itu!_' Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang berbau `5 huruf` itu.

Benar. Sekarang ini, aku harus mengesampingkan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikiranku itu. Karena kakek hokage yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku melakukan hal membosankan ini.

**-Flash Back-**

Tadi pagi, saat aku tengah mencaritahu `hawa samar` yang ada didekat Minato atau Kushina_-san_, tiba-tiba kakek hokage memanggilku (sudah pasti Kyo-_sensei_ yang disuruh untuk memanggilku).

...

"Ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku, kakek hokage?" tanyaku _to the point_ pada kakek hokage setelah aku tiba di Kantornya.

Maksudnya di Kantor Gedung Hokage? Iya. Tempat yang sudah rata dengan tanah itu, dalam semalam, kini kembali lagi kekeadaan semula. Jangan bertanya padaku. Kalian pasti tahu siapa orang yang bisa melakukan hal ini selain diriku.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari, karena ingin memberitahu tempat tinggalmu yang baru. Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, kau akan tinggal di apartemen tersebut bersama dengan Kushina," kata kakek hokage sambil menyerap rokoknya.

"Oh," jawabku simpel dan ceria.

Jujur, Aku malas menjawabnya. Apalagi setelah melihat tulisan di kertas kecil yang ada di mejanya dengan mata iblisku.

"Kau akan tinggal disini," lanjut kakek hokage seraya memberikan kertas kecil yang ada di mejanya itu padaku.

"Aku dan Kushina-_san_ akan tinggal di situ!?" tanyaku serius (?) sambil menunjuk kertas kecil yang disodorkan kakek hokage padaku.

"Bukan didalam kertas ini, tapi di apartemen yang alamatnya tertulis di kertas ini," jawab kakek hokage _sweatdrop_, dan masih menyodorkan kertas kecil itu padaku.

Dengan senang hati (?), akupun menerima kertas tersebut. Bisa kulihat, alamat yang tertera di kertas ini. Alamat yang merupakan tempat tinggal kami.

Yang membuatku kesal dengan tulisan di kertas ini sejak tadi adalah... karena alamat dan nomor apartemen ini bersebelahan dengan tempat tinggal Minato!

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku asal pada kakek hokage.

"Ya, masih ada," jawabnya.

'_Tebakan beruntung._'

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke Training Ground 7 sekitar pukul 10. Temui orang yang ada disana. Untuk penjelasan selanjutnya, biar orang itu yang akan menjelaskannya. Aku ingin kau tidak membantahnya ataupun menolaknya," lanjut kakek hokage yang lagi-lagi sambil menyerap rokoknya.

**-End Flash Back-**

Karena tadi masih pagi, jadi waktunya kugunakan untuk memindahkan perabotan yang di rumah lama ke tempat tinggal kami yang baru. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memindahkan perabotan. Karena caraku sangat praktis, yaitu tinggal memasukan semuanya kedalam sebuah gulungan. Mudah, 'kan? Dan aku menyelesaikannya semuanya pada pukul 9 tadi.

Dan yang pasti, aku belum bilang pada Kushina-_san_ soal ini. Aku berniat untuk memberitahunya nanti... entah kapan (?).

...

...

SKIP SKIP SKIP

...

...

Setelah puas menunggu lama, aku mulai merasakan _chakra_ beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahku. _Chakra_ yang terasa sangat familiar sekali bagiku.

'_Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan!?_' pikirku tidak percaya dengan _chakra_ yang kurasakan ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka muncul dihadapanku. Ternyata benar... kalau _chakra_ yang kurasakan itu adalah... _chakra_ mereka.

'_Hoi! Hoi! Bukan mereka 'kan orang yang harus kutemui itu?_' pikirku yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Yo. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap pria yang paling ingin kupukul (dimasa depan). Orang `yang paling tidak pernah kuharap` untuk memiliki mata iblis.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah orang yang disuruh kakek hokage untuk menemuiku?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak semangat.

**-End of Minana POV-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Selesaiii~. Maksudnya _chapter_ ini yang selesai, bukan cerita ficnya. Hm, ok. Menurut _reader-san_, gimana dengan _chapter_ ini? Kuroki harap, _chapter_ ini alurnya tidak kecepatan. Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, bilang saja (maklumlah karena Kuroki masih _author_ _newbie_) (^_^). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya merespon _review reader-san._

...

Gray Areader: Hah? Kok Lucky muncul? Mana kutahu *plak*. Hehe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini, Gray-_san_ ^_^

iib. junior: Makasih 'tuk pujiannya, iib-_san_. Haha, yah, kita lihat saja gimana ekspresi Minana saat ketemu Lucky nanti. Itupun kalau mereka ketemu *ditendang*

JumAwan: Haloo~ :) . Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu 'tuk membaca fic buatan Kuroki ini. Semoga Jum-_san_ betah disini sampai akhir (?) XD

sherrysakura99: Apakah Lucky akan bertemu dengan Minana? Hoho, kita lihat saja nanti :D . Dan soal siapa yang akan Lucky dampingin nanti? Akan segera (?) terjawab di _chapter_-_chapter_ selanjutnya *plak*. Hehe, maaf Sherry-_san_, pertanyaan Sherry-_san_ belum bisa Kuroki jawab :D . Tapi tenang saja, pasti nanti akan terjawab, kok. Terimakasih sudah mau menyisakan waktu 'tuk membaca fic ini :)

Tenza905: _Moshi_-_moshi_ (?) Tenza-_san_. Selamat bergabuuung~ (^_^). Hehe, tentang pertanyaan Tenza-_san_ yang "Apa setelah kejadian penyelamatan Kushina ini, Minana akan menjauh dari Kushina?", sebenarnya tidak hanya 'setelah kejadian penyelamatan Kushina ini'. Sejak dahulu kala (?), Minana terus mencoba menjauhi Kushina. **Hanya saja**, si Kushinanya saja yang `gak peka` dan terus saja peduli dengan Minana (karena perasaan seorang ibu yang sayang pada anaknya. Sudah terjawab juga di _chapter_ ini, kan?). – Hehe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, Tenza-_san_ (^_^). _Jaa_ _ne_ *BOOF!*menghilang*

triexs. alazka &amp; fahri. uchiha: Lanjut? Ok deeh~, *CLING*sambil ngacungi jempol ala Guy-_sensei_ yang lagi unjuk gigi*

Vanny Zhang: Hehe, makasih pujiannya, Caroline-_san_ (^_^). – Soal "Minana masih membenci Minato atau tidak?", Yah sebenarnya Minana **hanya** membenci Minato yang dimasa depan (alasan kenapa Minana membencinya, sudah disinggung di _chapter_ 7). Sedangkan Minato yang disini (Minato yang dimasa lalu), Minana tidak membencinya (sudah dijelaskan juga, tapi di _chapter_ 10). – Lalu tentang pemikiran (?) Caroline-_san_ yang "Apa Lucky itu adalah Lucky yang masa lalu?",... hmm, itu hipotesa yang menarik *plak*. Hihi, Makasih juga 'tuk _support_-nya, Caroline-_san_ :D

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates: Makasih 'tuk masukannya, Vin-_san_ (^_^). Hmm, yah, sepertinya _chapter_ kemarin Kuroki memang terlalu banyak memakai tanda baca. Kalau ada bagian yang agak gimanaa~ gitu, langsung bilang aja. Hati Kuroki gak akan tersinggung, kok... XD . Ah, soal pertanyaan Vin-_san_ yang "Apa itu Lucky yang bersama Minana dulu?", haha, yah kita lihat saja :D

Uzumaki Fiyyana (_guest_): Salam kenal juga :) . Gak apa-apa, kok, baru _review_. Hehe, makasih 'tuk pujiannya. Ok, ini udah _update_ _chapter_ 16 nya. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ^_^

...

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat _reader-san_ tersinggung. Dan tak lupa Kuroki ucapkan terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^). Terimakasih banyak dan sampai jumpa :D


	17. Chapter 17: Perubahan Alur Masa Lalu

A/N: Halo, _R__eader-san_~ Wow, sudah lama sekali Kuroki nggak kesini (?). Apa kabar nih, _R__eader-san_? _Gomen ne_ Kuroki _update_-nya lama banget. Harap maklum. Tugas yang di kasih dosen waktu itu ibarat tuntas 1 datang 1000 *pundung dipojokan*. Ok, abaikan saja curhatan gaje (baca: gak jelas) itu. Silahkan langsung _scroll_ ke bawah ^^

_.._

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**__**, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, ****_Death_****_Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (OC dari ****_anime_**** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

**..**

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

Setelah puas menunggu cukup lama di bawah pohon, Minana mulai merasakan _chakra_ beberapa orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. _Chakra_ yang terasa sangat familiar.

'_Kau pasti bercanda, kan?_' pikirnya tidak percaya dengan _chakra_ yang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka muncul dihadapan Minana. Ternyata benar... kalau _chakra_ yang dirasakannya itu... adalah _chakra_ mereka.

'_Hoi! Hoi! Bukan mereka 'kan orang yang harus kutemui itu?_' pikir Minana yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yo. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap pria yang paling ingin dipukulnya (di masa depan). Orang yang paling tidak pernah ia harap untuk memiliki mata iblis.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah orang yang disuruh Kakek Hokage untuk menemuiku?" tanya Minana yang sudah mulai tidak semangat.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Perubahan Alur Masa Lalu**

.

Beberapa orang kini sudah berada di depan Minana. Mereka semua bukanlah orang asing lagi baginya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang seharusnya (bisa) menjadi keluarganya di masa depan. Tempatnya untuk pulang. Hidup di lingkungan yang tidak akan membuat kepribadian dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Jika saja insiden itu tidak pernah terjadi, pastinya ia bisa merasakan perasaan tersebut.

"Kakek Hokage? Kupikir Sandaime-_sama_ masih muda. Rambutnya saja belum ubanan," ujar pria tersebut dengan pose berpikirnya. Pria berbadan besar, berambut putih jabrik nan panjang serta ada garis vertikal berwarna merah di pipinya. Pria yang katanya bahkan bisa membuat bayi berhenti menangis kalau melihatnya dan bualan lain-lain tentang dirinya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau sadar betapa tuanya dirimu, err..."

"Jiraiya!" seru pria bernama Jiraiya. Bahkan siku-siku merah mulai bermunculan dikepalanya. "Dan lagi, SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ORANG TUA, HAH?!" teriaknya kesal dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencincang (?) Minana. Beruntung bocah berambut durian yang ada di sebelahnya berhasil menahan Jiraiya.

"Sudah, sudah, _Sensei_. Jangan di ambil hati. Minana orangnya memang seperti itu. Bukankah begitu, Kushina?" jelas anak berambut kuning yang mencoba menenangkan dan masih menahan _sensei_-nya. Kemudian pandangan anak berambut kuning tersebut berpindah pada Minana. Ekspresi diwajahnya seperti berkata 'bersikaplah sopan dan lihat situasi, Minana'.

"Hm, benar," jawab anak bernama Kushina yang membenarkan penjelasan temannya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kushina melihat ke arah Minana. Dan entah kenapa, dirinya yang semula berada di sebelah Jiraiya kini berjalan mendekati Minana yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon. "Minana, bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu? Tanpa kau katakan pun semua orang juga tahu kalau rambut Jiraiya-_sensei_ itu berwarna putih."

Aura suram di sekitar Jiraiya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu mendengar pernyataan polos dari Kushina. "**Apa maksudmu itu, Kushina?**" tanya Jiraiya horor.

"Maksudnya, semua orang sudah tahu kalau kau sudah tua, Jiraiya-_san_," jelas Minana membenarkan (?) perkataan Kushina. Untuk pertama kalinya Minana setuju dengan perkataan Kushina.

KRETEK KRETEK

"**Kalian berdua..!**" Suasana jadi bertambah muram. Minato yang awalnya menahan Jiraiya dari belakang kini mencoba menghalau Jiraiya dari depan. "Tu-tunggu dulu, _Sensei_. Tenang du–"

KEDEBAK KEDEBUK

...

SKIP

...

Setelah jeda beberapa saat (?), sebuah bakpao ukuran sedang muncul di atas kepala Minato. Minato hanya bisa meringis kesakitan akibat hantaman yang diberikan oleh _sensei_-nya. Sedangkan sikap anak yang memancing masalah itu, hanya duduk manis di sebuah bangku taman sambil bersiul-siul dengan wajah polosnya (baca: Minana dan Kushina).

"Adududuuh~ Kenapa hanya aku?" rintih Minato yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ini akibatnya jika salah satu anggota tidak bisa menjaga tingkah lakunya," ujar Jiraiya seraya menoleh ke arah Minana.

Minana yang tahu kalau Jiraiya melihatnya, tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. "Kau dengar, Minato? Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak bisa diam," celetuk Minana _innocent_.

BLETAK

"_Ittai_, _dattebane_," rintih Minana setelah Jiraiya menjitaknya.

"Yang kumaksud itu kau, bodoh," ucap Jiraiya yang masih mengepalkan tangannya setelah menjitak Minana.

'_**Hoi, bocah, sekarang sikapmu berbeda lagi. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau hal itu bisa menarik perhatian?**_' Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam kepala Minana. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah suara Kurama. Minana yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bersikap biasa. Sikapnya sekarang seolah-olah seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Namun ia mengerti, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kurama barusan. Walau Kurama sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantunya.

"Sudahlah. Becandanya kita sudahi dulu. Sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku, kenapa Kakek Hokage menyuruhku kesini," ujar Minana dengan nada biasa. Sikapnya sekarang tidak seperti tadi yang sedikit `berekspresi`.

'_Sikap dan nada bicaranya berubah. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Minana?_' batin Minato saat melihat perubahan sikap Minana.

'_Sikapnya berubah. Jadi, benar ya?_' batin Jiraiya. "Bukankah sudah jelas?" jawab Jiraiya seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perubahan sikap Minana.

Mendengar jawaban Jiraiya, Minana kembali berpikir. Ia mencari tahu tentang kemungkinan maksud dari Sandaime yang menyuruhnya kemari. Ia tahu kalau Jiraiya akan segera memberitahunya, tapi tidak ada salahnya berpikir, kan? Walaupun Minana sekarang sedang memikirkan jawabannya, namun pandangannya tetap melihat ke arah Jiraiya yang seolah-olah menunggu jawaban dari Jiraiya. Saat sedang mengingat-ingat lagi, Minana jadi teringat kembali dengan perkataan Jiraiya sebelumnya. '_Tu-__t__unggu dulu. Mungkinkah..?_'

"Huh, sepertinya kau tidak ingat dengan perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Dengar ya, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi salah satu dari tim Jiraiya."

Ekspresi tidak percaya langsung terukir di wajah Minana... walau tidak sejelas ekspresi _stoic_-nya. Apa yang dijelaskan Jiraiya barusan benar-benar membuat otaknya dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin. '_Tu-tunggu dulu__!_ _A-__a__pa maksud dari semua ini?__!__ Kenapa aku bisa jadi __se__kelompok dengan Minato dan Kushina-san?__!__ Aku ini dari masa depan__!__ Aku bukan dari zaman ini__!__ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa aku__ sudah__ melakukan sesuatu yang mengubah masa depan?__!_'

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Jiraiya karena dari tadi Minana diam saja.

Mendengar suara/pertanyaan Jiraiya, Minanapun menoleh ke arah Jiraiya dengan tatapan malas. "Ternyata alasannya memang sama dengan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Yah, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menjadi sekelompok dengan Minato dan Kushina-_san_," jawab Minana setengah berbohong.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti," balas Jiraiya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Baiklah, karena mulai hari ini kita adalah satu tim, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian. Mungkin kalian sudah saling kenal, tapi... akunya yang belum mengenal kalian. Dan kalian juga pasti belum mengenalku, kan?" lanjutnya lagi dengan bangga (?).

'_**Hei, bocah, apa kau tidak bosan ditanyai hal seperti itu lagi?**_' Lagi-lagi suara Kurama terdengar didalam kepala Minana.

'_Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak bosan, Kurama-chan,_' jawab Minana dalam hati.

"Memperkenalkan diri? Misalnya?" tanya Kushina sedikit bingung.

"Misalnya memberitahu nama, tanggal ulang tahun, hobi, hal yang disuka, hal yang tidak disuka, dan alasan kenapa kalian menjadi _shinobi_," jelas Jiraiya sambil manggut-manggut nggak jelas. "Baiklah, pertama dimulai dari dirimu," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Minato.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Minato kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Namikaze Minato. Ulang tahunku tanggal 29 Januari. Hobiku berlatih. Ada beberapa hal yang paling kusuka, salah satunya adalah rambut merah Kushina. Aku tidak suka perang. Lalu alasan diriku menjadi _shinobi_ karena aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi _hokage_ yang diakui oleh semua orang."

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja setelah mendengar perkenalan Minato. "Selanjutnya kau." Kali ini Jiraiya menunjuk Kushina.

"Uzumaki Kushina, _dattebane_," ucap Kushina semangat. "Ulang tahunku tanggal 10 Juli. Hobiku... yah, dari pada dibilang hobi, sebenarnya aku sering memukul orang yang `tidak tahu diri`. Aku sangat suka ramen. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang membenciku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ada dua alasan kenapa aku mau menjadi _shinobi_. Yang pertama karena aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi _hokage_ wanita yang pertama, lalu alasan yang kedua karena aku ingin melindungi Minana, _dattebane_."

DEG

Minana tersentak mendengar pernyataan terakhir Kushina. Tidak hanya itu. Hobi, kesukaan, yang tidak disuka, dan impian kedua Kushina... mengingatkannya akan `dirinya yang dulu`.

'_Kenapa dia meniruku!? Ah__,__ bodohnya aku, Dia itu__ '__kan ibuku. Wajar saja kalau kami memiliki kesamaan. Lalu pernyataannya yang terakhir itu... `__K__au jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang nekad`, Kushina,_' batin Minana.

Sedangkan respon Jiraiya mendengar perkenalan Kushina, ia hanya manggut-manggut saja. "Baiklah, yang terakhir," perintah Jiraiya pada Minana.

"Namaku? Kau sudah tahu, 'kan? Tanggal ulang tahunku nggak penting. Hobiku banyak. Apa yang aku suka itu bukan urusanmu. Ada beberapa hal yang sangat kubenci di dunia ini. Dan tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku mau menjadi _shinobi_," jelas Minana tanpa menjelaskan apa pun.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan itu! Kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan dirimu sama sekali!" protes Jiraiya pada Minana yang sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan dirinya.

'_Dasar__,__ hentai-sannin menyebalkan,_' umpat Minana dalam hati. "Huh, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahunya. Toh, walau aku memberitahu kalian, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun," ujar Minana sambil menghembuskan napasnya. "Namaku Minana. Ulang tahunku tanggal 10 Oktober. Hobiku mengendap-ngendap (?). Seperti Kushina-_san_, aku sangat suka ramen. Ada banyak hal yang kubenci di dunia ini, salah satunya dengan yang tidak bisa kulihat dan kurasakan (baca: hantu/setan/iblis/_ghost_). Lalu alasan kenapa aku menjadi _shinobi _adalah untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Hm, begitu, donk," respon Jiraiya saat akhirnya Minana mau memperkenalkan dirinya. "Baiklah sekarang giliranku. Namaku adalah Jiraiya. Ulang tahunku tanggal 11 November. Hobiku... Hihihi (senyum mesum). Lalu yang aku suka... Hihihi (senyum mesum lagi). Aku tidak suka dengan yang tua-tua (?). Alasan diriku menjadi _shinobi_ agar aku bisa menghentikan perang ini," lanjutnya dengan bangga (?).

Minato, Kushina, dan Minana langsung _sweatdrop_... terutama saat mendengarkan dan melihat ketawa-ketawa gaje (baca: gak jelas) yang ditunjukkan Jiraiya tadi.

"Apa-apaan itu! Kau bahkan tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan benar, Jiraiya-_sensei_!" oceh Kushina dan muncul siku-siku berwarna merah yang ada di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina-_san_. Ada baiknya kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya," nasihat Minana (?) tanpa menoleh ke arah Kushina.

Melihat Kushina akhirnya diam, Jiraiya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Minana, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Raut wajah Minana sedikit heran saat mendengar perkataan atau maksud dari kata-kata Jiraiya barusan. "Tentang apa?"

"Apakah kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu disuatu tempat?"

Minana menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya. Ia tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikan pada _sannin_ yang ada didepannya ini. Namun yang membuatnya heran, kenapa Jiraiya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

Tidak, lebih tepatnya, kenapa Jiraiya bisa kepikir pernah bertemu dengan dirinya?

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama kita?" jawab atau lebih tepat tanya Minana dengan ekspresi heran.

"Begitu, ya?" gumam Jiraiya pelan. "Haah~ Sepertinya aku memang salah ingat. Maaf sudah menanyakan hal aneh padamu. Entah kenapa... Aku merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat. Tapi, aku tidak ingat kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana bisa," lanjut Jiraiya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah… sudah jelas?" ucap Minana yang sepertinya sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Kalau kau itu sudah pikun. Dengan kata lain–"

BLETAK

Lagi-lagi Jiraiya menjitak kepala Minana. Dan lagi-lagi, di kepala Minana muncul bakpao berukuran sedang. Minana hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat menerima `sentuhan manis` (?) dari orang yang ingin dipukulnya itu.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Besok pagi, kalian datanglah kemari. Kusarankan kalian untuk tidak sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya. _Jaa ne_."

BOOF

Melihat Jiraiya yang sudah pergi, Minana bangun dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Kushina yang melihat hal itu berkata, "kamu mau kemana, Minana?"

"Tanyakan saja pada kakiku," jawab Minana asal.

Kushina menghela napas, saat mendengar jawaban asal Minana. Ia kembali bersandar pada bangku taman yang didudukinya itu.

"Apa Minana selalu bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Minato memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kushina singkat.

"Apa kamu membenci sikapnya itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya lagi Minato. Sepertinya pertanyaannya ini memiliki maksud yang lain.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku ingin melindunginya," jelas Kushina.

"Haah, jadi Kushina juga berpikir seperti itu ya?"

"Eh?" Kushina sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato barusan.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Mendengar jawaban Minato, Kushina memerhatikan gerak-gerik (?) serta mimik Minato. Kushina tahu kalau Minato tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan dari raut wajahnya saja sudah terlihat kalau Minato sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun, Kushina tidak berani menanyakannya. Kenapa? Karena atmosfir yang dia rasakan sekarang ini, entah kenapa sama dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa menanyakan rasa penasarannya pada Minana.

"Aku akan segera menyusul Minana. Mau ikut?"

* * *

**-With Minana-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Minana sekarang sudah berada di tengah desa. Desa Konoha sekarang tidak seindah dulu akibat penyerangan yang dilakukan Kumo kemarin. Para penduduk serta _shinobi_ Konoha yang lain sekarang sedang membangun Konoha kembali. Bisa terdengar dari ketukan palu serta sibuknya mereka yang mondar-mandir untuk mengangkat berbagai macam bahan bangunan.

Saat dalam perjalanannya, lagi-lagi Minana kembali memikirkan alasan kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi salah satu tim Jiraiya serta dengan orang yang mengikuti Minato atau Kushina. Ia tidak menyangka kalau keberadaannya di masa ini akan mengubah alur masa lalu sampai sejauh ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan kerepotan seperti ini dalam mencari tahu sebabnya. Apalagi masalah yang dia temui sekarang ini datang di waktu yang bersamaan.

'_Karena penyerangan kemarin, pasti keamanan di Konoha sekarang akan semakin ketat. Untuk mencari informasi yang kubutuhkan, sepertinya aku memang harus memakai cara `itu`._'

Penduduk desa yang berada di atap atau sedang membangun, kini pandangan mereka teralih pada Minana yang sedang berjalan. Entah kenapa mereka semua menatap Minana dengan tatapan **jijik**, **muak**, **benci**, **kesal**, **marah**, dan sebagainya. Tatapan yang sama yang diberikan pada _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_.

"Lihat! Anak itu..."

"Bukankah dia murid dari seorang pengkhianat?"

"Cih! Bisa-bisanya dia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

Seperti itulah bisikan para penduduk dan _shinobi_ yang berada di jalanan ini. Bisa terlihat tatapan kebencian yang mereka pancarkan, serta rasa ingin melempar barang yang ada di tangan mereka (seperti palu, papan, kayu) pada Minana. Minana yang sadar kalau dirinya sedang `diperhatikan`hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan kebencian dari para penduduk.

'_Tsk! Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku pada desa ini,_' umpat Minana dalam hati.

Salah satu penduduk yang ada di sekitar sini sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melempar palu yang ada di tangannya pada Minana.

'_Bodoh. Kau pikir benda seperti itu bisa menghancurkan pelindung esku?_' batin Minana sambil melihat palu yang hendak dilempar oleh salah satu penduduk tersebut dengan kemampuan mata iblisnya. Malas _melihat_ apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Minana mengembalikan penglihatannya agar bisa melihat jalanan yang ada didepannya dan tetap berjalan dengan santainya. Ia tetap bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu dengan palu yang datang ke arahnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Minana merasa heran karena palu yang dilempar salah seorang penduduk itu tidak juga menghantamnya. Merasa penasaran, Minana memutar badannya. Ia cukup kaget saat melihat Kushina –yang entah sejak kapan sudah– berada dibelakangnya. Apalagi lagi saat melihat pelipis kiri Kushina yang berbalut darah segar. Minana melihat ke kiri ke kanan, mencari sebab kenapa Kushina bisa terluka. Lalu pencariannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah palu di tanah dengan cipratan darah.

'_K-Kushina-san... __S__-sejak kapan kau kau ada dibelakangku? B-Bukankah kau tadi masih jauh dibelakangku? J-Jangan bilang kalau kau..._'

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang tidak jauh dibelakang Kushina. Itu adalah suara Minato yang sedang berlari ke arah Kushina dan Minana.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina dengan senyum khasnya. Kemudian Kushina menoleh ke arah Minana dengan tatapan khawatir. "Minana, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"..."

"Hehe, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," gumam Kushina dan tetap tersenyum tanpa peduli dengan sakit dari luka yang ada di kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh," desis Minana pelan. Namun, bisa didengar Minato dan Kushina.

"Hei, apa begitu caramu bicara pada orang yang sudah menolongmu?" ucap Minato dengan nada kesal.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Minato, Minana menarik tangan Kushina dengan kasarnya. Ia memaksa Kushina berjalan mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi Minato.

"Hoi, apa kau dengar dengan apa yang kukatakan?" ucap lagi Minato dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kepalan tangannya sudah jelas mengapresiasikan ekspresinya sekarang.

Minana masih tidak mengubrisnya. Ia masih terus melangkah bahkan tanpa peduli dengan Kushina yang mulai sempoyongan.

"Hoi, tunggu!"

.

.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata sudah memerhatikan apa yang terjadi ditempat itu. Sejak Minana meninggalkan _Training Ground_ 7, ia sudah mengikutinya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pertengkaran yang dilakukan kedua muridnya disana.

"Minana... Uzumaki Minana. Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik. Tapi saat melihat fotonya, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan dirinya. Apa mungkin dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi jika tidak, kenapa aku punya pemikiran seolah pernah mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin aku melupakan kejadian yang pernah kualami begitu saja. Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan _Sensei_ pun merasakan hal yang sama. Apa kami punya suatu hubungan dengan dirinya?"

**-Flash Back-**

**-Kantor Hokage-**

Seperti _deja vu_. Lagi-lagi pria tua (?) berbadan besar dan berambut putih jabrik ke belakang dipanggil (lagi) oleh pemimpin Desa Konoha. Dan sudah pasti, ia ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas karena hal ini. "Kali ini ada apa lagi, _Sensei_? Kenapa lagi-lagi kau memanggilku?"

"Jiraiya! Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu! Sopanlah sedikit denganku!" oceh (juga) sang pemimpin Konoha a.k.a Hiruzen.

"_Hai_, _hai_," jawab Jiraiya malas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yg tidak gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, _sensei_... kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku? Aku harap kau tidak menceramahiku lagi karena 'aku malas menjadi _j__ounin_ pembimbing'," lanjutnya yang masih dengan nada malas.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menghela napas, mendengar dugaan Jiraiya yang `salah sasaran`. Ekspresi Hiruzen kini berubah menjadi serius. "Maaf saja. Kali ini aku memanggilmu bukan karena ingin menceramahimu, tapi ini tentang kelompokmu," jelas Hiruzen dengan nada serius.

Merasa suasana di ruangan ini menjadi serius, Jiraiya juga ikut mulai serius.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Nawaki, kan?"

Jiraiya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Pasalnya dia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman massal untuk para korban akibat penyerangan Kumo kemarin.

"Kelompokmu yang seharusnya sudah genap 3 orang, sekarang jadi kurang 1 orang. Nawaki..." Hiruzen sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jiraiya juga pasti sudah tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan diucapkan Hiruzen itu.

"Lalu..."

Hiruzen membuka setiap laci mejanya, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Seseorang akan menggantikan tempat Nawaki," kata Hiruzen yang masih mencari-cari sesuatu di setiap laci mejanya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia...-ah, ini dia." Begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Hiruzen segera memberikan apa yang ada di tangannya pada Jiraiya. Sebuah kertas. "Itu profil _genin_ yang yang menggantikan tempat Nawaki. Itu profil saat dia baru lulus dari Akademi," lanjut Hiruzen.

Merasa sedikit penasaran, Jiraiya pun melihat tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

Nama: Minana [Ada foto Minana dengan ekspresi datar]

Peringkat: 1 dari 25 anak

Masuk akademi pada umur: 7 tahun

Lulus pada umur: 9 tahun

Kemampuan: Memiliki kecepatan setingkat low chunnin, cukup ahli di bidang _taijutsu _dan menguasai beberapa _ninjutsu rank_ B, C, dan D

Catatan khusus: Bisa menggunakan _kekkai __genkai __hyouton_. Walau _ninjutsu __hyouton_ yang dikuasainya hanya setingkat _rank_ D.

Ekspresi terkejut langsung menghiasi wajah Jiraiya saat melihat profil Minana. Di dalam pikirannya, entah kenapa ia merasa... pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. "A-Anak ini…?! Tunggu dulu. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya," gumam Jiraiya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hiruzen yang penasaran saat mendengar gumaman Jiraiya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak ingat kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana bisa," jawab Jiraiya yang masih berada dalam kebingungannya.

"Begitu, jadi kau juga berpikir seperti itu ya?" tutur Hirizen.

"Eh? Mungkinkah, _S__ensei_..."

Mendengar kata-kata dan nada bicara Jiraiya, Hiruzen memutuskan memberitahu apa yang ia ketahui, seperti menceritakan penyelidikan yang ia lakukan pada Minana dua tahun yang lalu, juga termasuk memberitahu `rasa pernah bertemu Minana` yang ia rasakan dulu. Namun, karena tidak menemukan petunjuk tentang ingatannya yang pernah bertemu dengan Minana, akhirnya Hiruzen menghentikan penyelidikannya. Ia menyimpulkan kalau dirinya waktu itu salah ingat.

Hiruzen juga memberitahu Jiraiya tentang sifat Minana yang berubah-ubah. Ia baru tahu hal tersebut dari laporan pertama Sakumo setelah menjadi pembimbing _jounin_ Minana. Bahkan dari informasi yang diberikan Sakumo, Hiruzen juga baru tahu kalau Minana ternyata memiliki kemampuan sensor. Pasalnya, saat dirinya menginterogasi Minana dulu (1 minggu sebelum Minana menjadi _genin_), Minana tidak terlihat gugup saat Hiruzen bertanya tentang asal, alasan kenapa ia bisa berpakaian seperti _shinobi_, serta kemampuan yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu.

Setelah mendengar penjalasan Hiruzen, Jiraiya terlihat berpikir sejenak. Mencerna informasi yang baru didapatkannya. Dari apa yang didengarnya, sepertinya memang tidak ada bagian cerita dimana dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Minana. Jiraiya juga mulai mengerti alasan kenapa _sensei_-nya akhirnya menghentikan penyelidikannya pada Minana."_Sensei_, walau kau sudah menceritakannya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih ingin tetap memastikan ingatan itu darinya."

Mendengar perkataan Jiraiya barusan, Hiruzen menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi... dia 'kan anak yang akan menggantikan posisi Nawaki?"

**-End ****of ****Flash Back-**

Jiraiya terlihat berpikir kembali tentang apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen tadi pagi. Ia masih saja mencoba mencari tahu tentang ingatannya yang merasa pernah bertemu dengan Minana. Saat berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Minana, Jiraiya sangat yakin kalau dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Minana di suatu tempat. Dia juga sangat yakin kalau dulu Minana memanggilnya dengan panggilan... yah, entahlah.

"Tidak," Jiraiya menggeleng pelan. "Pasti dulu kami pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Dan mungkin saja... Jika aku berada lebih lama di dekatnya, mungkin aku akan mengingat sesuatu."

* * *

-**Di Apartemen-**

Minana dan Kushina kini sudah berada di depan apartemen yang letaknya di sebelah apartemen Minato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau lupa? Apartemenku tepat berada disini," ujar Minato yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mampir ke rumahmu?"

CKLEK

Minana membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. Lagi-lagi Minana menarik kembali Kushina.

"H-Hoi!" panggil Minato lagi pada Minana. Namun, Minana tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Setelah masuk, Minana melempar Kushina ke sofa yang tidak jauh dari pintu depan.

BRUK

"CUKUP!"

Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Minana, Minato melompat dan melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Minana. Namun, Minana memiringkan kepalanya, menghindari serangan Minato. Di saat yang bersamaan, Minana menangkap tangan Minato yang masih melayang di samping kepalanya dan membanting tubuh Minato.

"Dasar bodoh," ejek Minana lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Mi-Minana, a-apa yang s-sudah k-kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina terbata-bata.

"Bukan hal besar," jawab Minana yang sudah berada di samping Kushina.

Kemudian Minana mengarahkan tangan kanannya di dekat kepala Kushina yang terluka. Beberapa saat kemudian, di sekitar tangan Minana keluar _chakra_ berwarna hijau. Di saat yang bersamaan, luka yang berada di pelipis kiri Kushina mulai mengecil sampai akhirnya luka tersebut menghilang.

"Eh? Lukanya... menghilang?" gumam Kushina saat sadar kalau rasa sakit karena luka di kepalanya, menghilang.

Setelah menyembuhkan luka pada Kushina, Minana mengusap bekas darah yang ada di pelipis Kushina dengan sapu tangan yang ia ambil dari kantung _shuriken_-nya.

"_Arigatou_... Mina–"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang padamu," potong Minana sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Dan, nih," lanjutnya seraya memberikan sebuah kunci pada Kushina.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kushina setelah menerima kunci yang diberikan Minana.

"Itu kunci," jawab Minana polos.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu! Maksudku ini kunci apa?!" Mendengar jawaban Minana membuat Kushina ingin menghantam kepala tomat (?) Minana.

"Itu kunci apartemen ini. Dengan kata lain, itu kunci tempat tinggal kita," jawab Minana sambil menunjuk kunci yang ada di tangan Kushina. "Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar. Jangan ganggu aku sampai waktunya makan malam," lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang jaraknya hanya 5 meter.

"Adududuh. Minana, sepertinya aku sedikit mengubah pandanganku padamu," ujar Minato yang sudah berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau pikir aku peduli," celetuk Minana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minana..." Kali ini giliran Kushina yang memanggil Minana.

Minana menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menoleh kesumber suara. "Hn?" responnya.

"_Arigatou_, karena sudah menolongku. Kau memang adikku yang bisa diandalkan," ucap Kushina seraya tersenyum pada Minana.

Minana mengerutkan alisnya saat Kushina mengatakan hal itu. "Harus kubilang berapa kali padamu, hah? Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai kakak ataupun adikku. Itu juga berlaku padamu, Minato. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman atau rekan satu timku," tutur Minana sambil menunjuk Kushina dan Minato. Kemudian Minana kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku juga..?" komen Minato heran.

"Huh, kita lihat saja. Aku pasti akan membuatmu mengakui diriku sebagai saudaramu," tantang Kushina seperti biasanya. Walau Minana mendengarnya, tapi kali ini ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sampai akhirnya Minana masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Oh iya, Minana, nanti malam kau mau makan apa?"

CKLEK

Minana membuka pintu kamarnya. Lalu melihat ke arah Kushina. "Aku mau ramen," jawabnya _innocent_.

Kushina menunjukkan `senyumnya` saat Minana meminta hal itu. "**Aku tahu kau suka ramen, tapi kita sudah sepakat akan makan ramen seminggu sekali. Kau tahu kalau makan ramen setiap hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tunggulah sampai besok.**"

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau akan mengatakan hal itu," geruru Minana tidak puas. Lalu ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

'_Sepertinya Minana tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan. Dan juga _(seraya melirik Kushina)_... ti-itdak kusangka kalau ternyata Minana bisa tidak melawan di__depan Kushina yang sekarang... umm... agak menakutkan,_' batin Minato yang agak ketakutan saat melihat Kushina mode _akai chishio no habanero_.

* * *

**-Di Kamar Minana-**

Minana masih bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada hal menarik yang ada di kamarnya kecuali kasur ukuran sedang yang berada di dekat jendela, bupet laci yang berada di dekat kasur, 3 buku yang bertumpuk di atas bupet laci tersebut, lemari baju yang letaknya di sebelah pintu kamar, serta keadaan kamar yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

'_Dari sudut pandang mereka, mungkin mereka berpikir aku anak yang kejam. Tapi__,__ mau bagaimana lagi… Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menganggap kalian sebagai saudara atau__pun teman. Sampai matipun aku akan tetap mengganggap kalian sebagai orang tuaku. Tidak peduli walau umur kita sama. Tidak peduli walau kenyataan mengatakan bukan. Walau aku bersikap kasar seperti ini pada kalian... aku... hiks... aku akan tetap menganggap kalian `seperti` orang tuaku sendiri._'

Perlahan air mata keluar membasahi pipi kirinya. Lagi-lagi perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini keluar kembali bersamaan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Di belakang pintu kamarnya, ia terduduk dan memeluk lututnya. Ia menahan tangisnya agar Kushina dan Minato yang berada di luar tidak mendengarnya.

'_Apa yang kupikirkan? Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi? Aku harus tenang. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini._' Minana meyakinkan dirinya kembali. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia harus membunuh rasa rindu pada orang tuanya. Lagi-lagi, lubang di hatinya kembali terbuka. Dan lagi... ia harus menutup lubang itu seorang diri. Agar dirinya yang sesungguhnya tidak termakan oleh kegelapan.

...

Setelah berhasil membuat dirinya tenang, Minana kembali berdiri. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan memasang 2 _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ untuk menyegel suara dan penglihatan. Dengan kata lain, suara yang ada di dalam kamarnya tidak akan terdengar oleh orang yang ada di luar dan orang yang ada di luar tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan di dalam.

"Aku harus segera mencari tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa menjadi anggota tim Jiraiya. Dan tentunya _Ero_-_sannin_ tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi dia mengikutiku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanya mengetahui apa pun."

Selesai memasang _kekkai_, Minana berjalan mendekati tumpukan buku yang ada di atas bupet tersebut. Dilihatnya satu persatu judul yang tertulis dibuku tersebut. Buku dengan sampul warna merah yang bertulis 'Ninjutsu Medis', buku dengan sampul warna biru tua dengan judul 'Jenis-Jenis _Chakra_ Elemen', serta buku bersampul hitam dengan judul 'Dasar-Dasar Teknik Fuinjutsu'.

"Bagus. Kebetulan sekali sampul warna ketiga buku ini mirip dengan buku yang ingin kubaca. Sekarang aku hanya perlu melihat situasi yang ada ruang rahasia berisi dokumen rahasia Konoha dan menunggu _timing_ yang tepat untuk menukar buku ini dengan _h__iraishin_ _level_ 4\. Inginnya, sih, langsung mengambil buku itu, tapi... kalau penjaga disana menyadari ada buku yang hilang, bisa gawat," gumamnya. "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_," lanjutnya seraya melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Beberapa detik kemudian di samping Minana muncul dua _bunshin_ dirinya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, Minana yang asli memberikan sebuah buku pada masing-masing _bunshin_-nya.

Dari posisi berdirinya, sekarang dua _bunshin_ dan Minana yang asli sedang berdiri menghadap ruang rahasia yang berada di gedung Hokage. Walau jarak dari ruang rahasia dan tempatnya berdiri berjarak kurang lebih 800 meter, tapi bagi dirinya itu bukanlah hal besar. Dengan bantuan mata iblis pada mata kanannya, bisa dilihatnya tumpukan buku serta gulungan yang tersusun rapi di rak buku disana. Kalau diperhatikan, ruang rahasia tersebut terlihat seperti pertustakaan. Hanya saja tidak ada tempat duduk untuk membaca. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia juga bisa melihat 10 _anbu_ yang sedang berjaga di ruangan tersebut. Posisi dari para _anbu_ itu saling menutupi titik mati penglihatan mereka. Dengan kata lain, sekarang mereka (baca: ketiga Minana) tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Ketiga Minana masih memerhatikan kondisi di ruangan tersebut. Posisi dan pandangan dari setiap _anbu_ masih belum berubah. Kesempatan yang ditunggunya masih belum datang juga. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Dan pandangan 2 dari 10 anbu tersebut teralih karenanya. Melihat ada kesempatan, ketiga Minana memerhatikan tempat buku yang ingin ditukarnya. Setelah tahu detailnya, Minana (baca: Minana asli) _menukar_ 1 buku yang sedang dipegangnya dengan buku incarannya yang berjarak 807,095 meter dan dalam ketinggian 1,082 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dengan jurus _hiraishin_ _level_ 4-nya. Dengan mata iblisnya, _mengukur_ jarak detail seperti itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Dua _bunshin_ Minana juga melakukan hal yang sama.

_Hiraishin_ _l__evel_ 4 adalah jurus _teleport_ yang bisa memindahkan apapun yang diketahui lokasinya ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Bisa dibilang, untuk melakukan jurus ini, pengguna harus tahu detail koordinat atau jarak dari `benda` yang ingin dipindah dari tempatnya berada. Jika koordinat atau jarak tidak sesuai, maka kemungkinan benda akan berpindah besar akan gagal. Jurus ini lebih efektif untuk memindahkan diri sendiri dibandingkan untuk `benda` yang ingin dipindahkan. Dengan kata lain, jurus _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 ini adalah jurus _hiraishin_ yang bisa digunakan tanpa perlu tanda segel.

Mereka berhasil menukar ketiga buku tersebut dalam sekejap. Buku-buku tersebut adalah buku yang berisi tentang informasi _shinobi_-_shinobi_ Konoha beserta _skill_ yang mereka miliki. Dan itu termasuk dengan informasi kelompok _genin_ yang ada di Konoha. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minana yang asli melakukan sebuah _handseal_ seraya berbisik, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu_." Sekarang jumlah Minana yang ada di dalam kamar ada 12 orang. Kini mereka mulai membuka lembar demi lembar kertas dari buku yang mereka pegang.

...

SKIP

...

Empat jam telah berlalu. Keadaan di kamar itu sudah tidak berbentuk (?) lagi. Semua terlihat berantakan. Lembaran kertas yang semula masih utuh (baca: buku), kini sudah berserakan dimana-mana. Semua _bunshin_ Minana sudah menghilang. Di kamar itu sekarang hanya menyisakan Minana asli yang sedang terkapar (?) di atas kasur.

"Percuma," desisnya kesal. Bahkan kasur yang ia pakai sekarang menjadi korban (?) pelampiasan kekesalannya. "Aku sudah membaca tiga buku itu beberapa kali, tapi semua _genin_ yang ada di Konoha memang sudah mendapatkan kelompoknya masing-masing, kecuali Minato dan Kushina. Sudah dicari berapa kalipun, kelompok Jiraiya memang kurang 1 orang. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Tidak mungkin kalau kelompok Jiraiya yang dulu itu hanya mereka berdua saja. Sebenarnya... apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Minana terus mengumpat kesal. Untuk pertama kalinya dia sangat frustasi dimasa ini.

'**_Hoi, bocah, sepertinya sudah mulai tidak berjalan lancar, ya?_**' Sebuah suara muncul kembali di dalam kepala Minana. Pastinya itu adalah suara Kurama.

'_Berisik. Hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Kurama-chan._'

'**_Hoi! Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, jangan memanggilku dengan suffix `–chan`. Dan lagi, kau itu bodoh, ya? Kalau mau tahu siapa orang ketiga tim Jiraiya, harusnya kau mencari tahu hal itu dimasa depan._**'

'...'

Hening... (?)

Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Minana, waktunya makan malam."

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya~, selesai juga _chapter_ 17 ini. Benar-benar butuh perjuangan banget buat menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini *guling-guling*. Yap, menurut _Reader-san_ gimana cerita di _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, bilang saja. Maklumlah karena Kuroki masih _author_ _newbie_. Selain itu, sudah beratus-ratus hari (?) Kuroki meninggalkan dunia tulis-menulis (?). Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk me-_review_ atau mengomentari. Baiklah, sekarang Kuroki akan merespon _review Reader-san_ yang belum terbalas.

...

Uzumaki Fiyyana: Ok, ini sudah Kuroki lanjut. _Gomen ne_ kalau lama. Dan pertanyaan Fiyyana soal Minana yang membenci Minato atau tidak, itu di _chapter_ 10 sudah sedikit di jelaskan. _Gomen_ kalau _chapter_ ini tidak terlalu panjang, tapi mungkin cerita fic ini yang akan puanjaaang banget. Ups, malah _spoiler_ (?). Hehe, _arigatou_ sudah mau membaca fic Kuroki :D

Guest: Oke, ini _chapter_ 17-nya sudah Kuroki _update_. _Arigatou_ sudah mau mampir ^^

...

...

Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat _Reader-san_ tersinggung. Lalu tak lupa Kuroki ucapkan terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini (^_^). Terimakasih banyak dan... _jaa ne_^^


	18. Chapter 18: Misi Bersama Keluarga

A/N: Halo~ _reader-san_. Apa kabar? Baik? Oh baguslah. A-Anoo _reader_-_san_… Kuroki minta maaf kalau sekarang _update_-nya lama banget. Tidak seperti dulu yang bisa _update_ 1 minggu sekali. _Gomen_ _nasai_ *bungkuk dalam-dalam*. Baiklah, jika kalian tidak sabar mau langsung baca, silahkan langsung _scroll_ kebawah saja.

_.._

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**__**, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, ****_Death _****_Character_**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari ****_anime_**** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

**..**

**Cuplikan **_**chapter **_**sebelumnya****:**

Tanpa diduga, ternyata dimasa ini Minana menjadi salah satu anggota tim Jiraiya. Minana sangat terkejut saat Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan hal tersebut. Sepertinya mulai detik ini Minana akan terus bersama orang tuanya. Disisi lain, ternyata Jiraiya mencoba menyelidiki Minana demi mencari tahu ingatan dirinya yang merasa pernah bertemu Minana. Pasalnya, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang 'merasakan' ingatan itu.

Minana sangat heran kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi anggota tim Jiraiya. Dia datang dari masa depan. Sudah pasti kalau anggota ketiga tim Jiraiya bukanlah dirinya. Merasa kalau keberadaannya sudah menggantikan keberadaan seseorang, Minana mencari tahu siapakah sebenarnya anak yang harusnya menjadi anggota tim Jiraiya. Namun, setelah ia mencari informasi itu... ternyata anggota Jiraiya dimasa ini... memang kurang 1 orang.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**** Misi Bersama Keluarga**

.

**-Training Ground 7-**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lagi-lagi malam ini Minana tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Daripada bosan menunggu pagi di kamarnya, Minana memutuskan untuk menunggu matahari terbit di Training Ground 7. Lagipula Jiraiya menyuruh dirinya dan anggota tim Jiraiya lainnya untuk datang ke Training Ground 7 ini. Mungkin itu salah dua alasan kenapa Minana memutuskan untuk pergi atau menetap disini. Selama mengunggu, lagi-lagi Minana menciptakan bangku panjang dengan jurus elemen esnya agar dirinya bisa tidur-tiduran.

'_Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjadi anggota tim Jiraiya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan ikut serta dalam misi atau kegiatan yang dilakukan tim ini. Oke, ini bukan waktunya membahas hal itu lagi. Kali ini aku harus mencari tahu, apakah benar ada orang yang mengikuti Minato atau Kushina-san? Pasalnya kemarin aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Tapi jelas sekali kalau kemarin lusa aku merasakannya. Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Tapi__ kenapa aku merasa… mengenalnya?_'

Minana kembali menghela napasnya. Kembali memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya. Ia kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat kembali pengalaman dirinya selama menjadi _shinobi_. Memikirkan... langkah apa yang harus diambilnya bila keadaan dan situasinya menjadi seperti ini.

* * *

"Huwaa, ternyata kamu disini, Minana?" Suara menggelegar Kushina memecahkan keheningan pagi yang damai. Minana yang mendengar suara tersebut, sontak langsung bangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan menoleh kearah Kushina.

"Kushina-_san_, apa yang kau–" Belum sempat Minana menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kushina sudah memeluk Minana yang berada di bangku panjang tersebut.

Minana terlihat ingin berontak dan mendorong Kushina yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Kushina mengatakan, "Jangan buat aku khawatir."

Minana tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Kushina barusan tidaklah bohong. Saat Kushina mengatakan hal itu, rasanya... Minana ingin sekali membalas pelukan dari ibunya itu. Bahkan tangannya sudah terangkat untuk membalas pelukan itu. Namun ia menghentikannya. Ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Karena hal itu, hati kecilnyapun berteriak. Menangis dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Minana sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan tersebut.

Minato yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kushina dan Minana hanya diam memandangi pemandangan itu. Ia melihat ekspresi Minana yang terlihat agak berbeda dari biasanya. "Minana..." bisiknya pelan sekali. '_Aku tahu kalau kau ingin membalasnya, tapi kenapa kau malah menahannya?_'

Warna langit malam kini mulai berubah. Bila sebelumnya langit berwarna biru hitam gelap, sekarang warna _oranye_ mulai sedikit menghiasi gelapnya langit… pertanda kalau mentari mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Menandakan kalau hari sudah mulai pagi. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Minato dan Kushina sekarang bisa berada di Training Ground 7.

"Minana, ini." Setelah memeluk Minana, Kushina memberikan sebuah kantung yang memang dari tadi dipegangnya pada Minana.

"_Onigiri_, _desuka_?" tebak Minana seraya mengambil kantung kecil yang berisi 3 buah _onigiri_. "Kau sendiri sudah makan?" tanya Minana seraya menoleh pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Minana. "Minato juga sudah," lanjutnya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina tidak ada yang bohong, tanpa ragu Minana mengambil dan memakan _on__i__giri_ tersebut. Namun...

SYUUT

...saat ingin memakannya, _onigiri_ dan kantung kecil yang ada di tangannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Minato dan Kushina terlihat heran. Namun Minato dan Minana yang sedikit menyadari siapa orang itu, kini menoleh pada orang tersebut. Orang itu berbadan besar, berambut putih jabrik nan panjang. Orang yang katanya bahkan bisa membuat bayi berhenti menangis kalau melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _sensei_ mereka, Jiraiya. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah, Jiraiya memakan 1 _o__nigiri_ tersebut.

"Jiraiya-_sensei_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memakan _onigiri_ yang kubuatkan untuk Minana?" oceh Kushina kesal saat tahu kalau Jiraiyalah yang mengambil dan memakan _onigiri_ yang ia berikan tadi pada Minana.

"Ng? Kenapa? Sudah jelas, kan? Kalau dia makan, bisa-bisa nanti dia malah akan memuntahkannya. Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan?" jawab Jiraiya tanpa memerdulikan kekesalan Kushina.

Kushina ingin sekali mengoceh lebih panjang, tetapi sudah lebih dulu dihentikan Minana.

"Ahem, baiklah. Sekarang, aku akan mulai menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini pagi-pagi." Jiraiya berdahem sedikit dan mengeluarkan 2 buah lonceng kecil berwarna merah muda dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. "Aku ingin kalian mengambil lonceng ini dariku. Apapun cara yang kalian pakai, yang pasti kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh. Kalau tidak, jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah," jelas Jiraiya seraya menggantungkan lonceng tersebut di pinggangnya.

Kushina terlihat bingung. Lalu iapun mengacungkan tangan. "Kami semua ada 3 orang, tapi kenapa loncengnya hanya ada 2?"

Jiraiya menyeringai saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kushina. "Fufu, sudah jelas, 'kan? Siapapun diantara kalian yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng, maka akan diikat di batang pohon yang ada disana," jawab Jiraiya seraya menunjuk salah satu batang atau tunggul pohon kembar 3 (?). "Baiklah, kita akan segera memulainya. Bersia–"

"Sebelum itu..." Minato memotong perkataan Jiraiya. "_Sensei_, bisa kembalikan kantung berisi _onigiri_ itu pada Minana? Dia belum sarapan. Sangat tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang yang belum makan," lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Di dunia _shinobi_, tidak makan sekali atau beberapa hari adalah hal yang wajar. Lagipula Minana tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita 'mulai' latihannya."

Seketika, Minana menghilang dari tempatnya. Menyisakan asap berwarna putih karena jurus yang dilakukannya. Minato dan Kushina terlihat heran dengan Minana yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan ekspresi heran mereka terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Latihannya sudah dimulai," tegur Jiraiya saat melihat kedua muridnya masih diam ditempat.

Minato dan Kushina kini kembali sadar dari keheranan mereka. Sekarang mereka tahu alasan kenapa Minana tiba-tiba menghilang atau pergi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka berdua juga pergi dari hadapan Jiraiya.

'_Kemampuan bersembunyi mereka cukup bagus. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh lagi,_' batin Jiraiya sambil memerhatikan sekitarnya.

* * *

**-With Minana- **

**-POV Minana- **

Setelah _Ero_-_sannin_ memberi isyarat 'memulai', aku segera pergi dari hadapannya dengan _shunshin no jutsu_. Kau tahu? _Shunshin no jutsu_ memiliki 2 tipe. _Shunshin no jutsu_ yang bila dipakai akan meninggalkan asap berwarna putih dan yang tidak meninggalkan asap. Tapi _shunshin no jutsu_ yang bila digunakan tidak meninggalkan asap putih hanya bisa digunakan oleh _shinobi_ tingkat tinggi seperti milik Uchiha Shisui. Dengan _shunshin no jutsu_ yang kugunakan tadi, sekarang aku berada cukup jauh dari tempat _Ero-sannin_.

Kulihat kondisi ditempat _Ero-sannin_ dengan mata iblisku. Bisa kulihat ekspresi _Ero-sannin_, Minato, dan Kushina-_san_ yang terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan yang baru saja kulakukan. Namun ekspresi terkejut _Ero-sannin_ tidak begitu terlihat jelas. Sepertinya Minato dan Kushina-_san_ terlihat sangat kaget sekali dengan tindakan yang kulakukan sampai-sampai mereka tidak bergerak dalam beberapa saat. Namun setelah _Ero-sannin_ mengatakan sesuatu, Minato dan Kushina-_san_ juga pergi dari hadapan Jiraiya.

'_Aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku ingin lihat, apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku ingin memperkirakan, sekuat dan seberapa bergunanya orang ketiga yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu tim Jiraiya ini. Walau hal itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Agar alur masa lalu tidak ada banyak perubahan, tindakan yang kuambil_ –sebisa mungkin– _hasilnya harus sama dengan alur masa lalu yang seharusnya. Sama seperti saat aku membunuh shinobi yang ada di kamarku saat penyerangan Kumo kemarin. Aku atau Kyo-sensei... siapapun yang melakukannya, mereka (baca: shinobi Kumo) akan tetap mati._'

**-End of Minana POV-**

* * *

Langit yang semula berwarna gelap _oranye_, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna yang sama dengan warna mata Minato atau Minana. Biru cerah. Dan disaat itulah 'penyerangan' yang dilakukan tim Jiraiya pada _sensei_ mereka usai. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Minato dan Kushina berhasil mendapatkan lonceng tersebut. Sedangkan Minana yang tidak mendapatkannya diikat batang pohon yang ada di tengah.

Ekspresi Jiraiya terlihat kecewa saat melihat Minana diikat dengan wajah 'polosnya'. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Jiraiya sekarang selain melipat tangannya dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Fuuh, Minana..." ujar Jiraiya kembali memulai pembicaraan. "...kenapa saat latihan tadi kau sama sekali tidak menyerangku?" Lagi-lagi Jiraiya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama pada Minana.

"..."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Minana tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jiraiya. Lagi-lagi ia masih memasang ekspresi datarnya dan tidak menatap Jiraiya maupun Minato dan Kushina yang ada di depan dan sampingnya.

'_Aku tidak mungkin bilang pada kalian kalau aku ingin memperkirakan kekuatan dari orang ketiga tim Jiraiya agar alur masa lalu tidak banyak berubah. Tsk, sial. Tapi kalau aku terus-menerus tidak menjawabnya..._' Mulai sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Minana mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu karena aku lapar. Apalagi tadi malam aku hanya makan 'sedikit'," ucap Minana dengan nada serius. Walau kata-kata itu memang benar, tapi mereka berdua tahu kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan Minana bukanlah kata-kata yang diperuntukan untuk seorang _shinobi_ maupun untuk Minana sendiri.

"Jadi begitu, ya?" komen Jiraiya yang mulai malas mendengar penjelasan Minana yang tidak sesuai dengan jawaban yang diharapkannya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bertanya 'Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menjadi _shinobi'_, tapi... rasanya tidak mungkin. "Sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha, ternyata kau lemah sekali, Minana. Hanya karena kau tidak makan, kau langsung menyerah dengan keadaan." Jiraiya membalas 'penjelasan' Minana.

Minana menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan genggaman tangannya erat-erat. "Aku memang lemah," desis Minana pelan. "Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada diriku yang lemah ini?"

"Hha~," Jiraiya kembali menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Lagi-lagi Minana tidak 'menjawab' pertanyaan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau salah satu muridnya yang sekarang sulit untuk 'diceramahi'. '_Sepertinya Minana lebih sulit diatur dari yang kubayangkan._'

* * *

Sama seperti kelompok _genin_ pada umumnya, tim Jiraiya juga mendapatkan Misi. Misi pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah menangkap kucing Toru yang kabur lagi (_chapter_ 11). Guru dari tim Jiraiya a.k.a Jiraiya tidak ikut campur dengan misi yang dilakukan ketiga muridnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia pergi entah kemana. Begitu juga dengan Minana. Beberapa menit setelah melaksanakan misi tersebut, Minana tidak membantu Minato dan Kushina dalam misi tersebut. Ia hanya duduk berleha-leha (?) sambil 'menikmati' pemandangan Minato dan Kushina yang berlari-lari mengejar kucing berwarna coklat tersebut. Walau hanya Minato dan Kushina saja yang menjalankan misi tersebut, tetapi mereka berhasil menyelesaikan misi tersebut.

* * *

Kali ini tim Jiraiya mendapatkan misi bercocok tanam. Misi yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Minana sebelumnya. Saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, Jiraiya kembali pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yang tersisa disana hanya Minato, Kushina, dan Minana. Walau disana hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga, tetapi yang bekerja hanya dua orang. Minato 'menegur' Minana agar ia mau membantu misi yang sedang mereka laksanakan ini, tapi sepertinya Minana sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

* * *

Tingkatan misi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini tim Jiraiya mendapatkan misi untuk mencabut rumput liar. Misi yang diminta oleh salah satu penduduk di desa Konoha. Karena dikiranya misi ini hanya berlangsung sebentar, jadi kali ini Jiraiya menunggu mereka bertiga menyelesaikan misinya.

Minato mencabuti rumput liar tersebut dengan santai namun cepat. Kushina dengan semangat 45 (?) mencabut 'rumput liar' yang ada disekitarnya dengan sangat cepat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Minana hanya duduk dengan santainya sambil melihat Minato dan Kushina yang sedang melaksanakan misi. Jiraiya yang melihat Minana hanya diam saja menyuruhnya untuk membantu Minato dan Kushina.

Awalnya Minana menolaknya, namun karena Jiraiya mendesaknya, jadi apa boleh buat. Dengan malasnya, Minana mencabut rumbut liar tersebut. Sementara Minato mencabut rumput liar hingga setumpuk dan Kushina mencabut 'rumput liar' hingga segunung (?), jumlah (?) rumput liar yang dicabut Minana bisa dihitung dengan jari (?). Jiraya hanya menghela napas dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan ketiga muridnya ini.

Pemilik rumah yang menyadari kalau _genin_ yang ia sewa sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, keluar dari kediamannya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Setelah melihat sekeliling, pemilik rumah ini memarahi Kushina. Kenapa? Karena 'rumput liar' yang dicabut Kushina adalah tanaman obat. Kushina terlihat malu dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Pemilik rumah itu ingin sekali menghajar Kushina yang tidak becus, namun keburu Minana menghentikannya. Saat melihat Minana, pemilik rumah itu melihat Minana dengan tatapan jijik. Malas berurusan dengan orang seperti 'itu', pemilik rumah itu membiarkan mereka dan membayar mereka sesuai perjanjian misi yang diminta.

* * *

Selama dua minggu, misi-misi 'sejenis' itulah yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Dan sekarang, mereka berada di kantor hokage. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi untuk menangkap kucing bernama Toru yang kabur (lagi).

"Oh, Toruku yang malang. Tenang, tenang, kau aman sekarang," ucap pemilik kucing a.k.a anak _daimyo_ sambil 'memeluk' Toru dengan 'kasih sayang'nya.

'_Aman mbahmu,_' gerutu Kushina dan Minana didalam hati. Mereka juga _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan anak _daimyo_ itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Toru."

CKLEK

Setelah anak _daimyo_ itu pergi, anggota tim Jiraiya kembali melihat kearah Hokage-_sama_.

"Kerja bagus seperti biasa," puji Hiruzen pada tim Jiraiya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," balas Minato dan Kushina seraya ber-_ojigi_.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kalian misi lain. Tunggu sebentar." Hiruzen melihat-lihat kertas permintaan yang ada diatas mejanya, melihat misi apalagi yang cocok untuk tim Jiraiya.

Minana memerhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut dengan mata iblisnya. Di atas meja Hiruzen sekarang tertumpuk kertas yang berisi detail misi _ranking_ D. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menolak misi tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Hiruzen menemukan misi apa yang cocok untuk tim Jiraiya. "Baiklah, misi kalian selanjutnya adalah–"

"Tidak mau!" teriak Minana memotong ucapan Hiruzen. Bahkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda silang, menandakan kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak setuju.

Mendengar teriakan Minana, refleks, Minato dan Kushina menoleh kearah Minana dengan tatapan heran. Pasalnya Minana tidak pernah menunjukan ekspresi atau nada bicara seperti itu didepan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan misi menanam rumput (baca: padi), mencabut rumput, menangkap kucing, memungut sampah, atau misi tidak berguna lainny–"

BRAK

Hiruzen mengebrak meja. 'Ocehan' Minana yang panjang lebarpun terhenti karenanya.

"'Aku tidak mau melakukan misi seperti itu' katamu? Sejak pertama kali kamu masuk tim Jiraiya, apa pernah kamu membantu mereka dalam misi?"

DEG

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menancap didadanya. Minana memalingkan mukanya. Bibirnya terlihat manyun. Ucapan yang dikatakan Hiruzen barusan membuat Minana diam seribu bahasa.

"Kalau kamu ingin timmu mendapatkan misi _rangking_ C secepatnya, aku ingin kamu membagikan sedikit pengalamanmu pada Minato dan Kushina. Harusnya ini bukanlah hal yang sulit bagimu. Bagaimana, Minana-_chan_?" lanjut Hiruzen sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"..."

Minana tidak menjawabnya. Ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiruzen barusan. Ia tahu kalau yang dikatakan Hiruzen tidaklah bohong. Tapi...

"Aku anggap diam sebagai jawaban iya." Hiruzen memutuskan seenaknya.

Minana mengerutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keputusan yang dilakukan Hiruzen padanya. Memutuskan sesuatu yang melibatkannya dan tanpa 'persetujuan' darinya adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya. Walau ia membenci hal itu, tapi Minana tidak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, misi kalian selanjutnya adalah membersihkan sampah yang ada di sungai," perintah Hiruzen pada tim Jiraiya.

"_Hai_," jawab lagi Minato dan Kushina seraya ber-_ojigi_. Lalu mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan hokage dan pergi menuju lokasi yang ditunjuk.

* * *

Sekarang, Minato, Kushina, dan Minana sudah sampai di pinggir sungai yang dimaksud. Kalau dilihat sekilas, sungai ini tidaklah terlalu besar. Namun memang banyak sekali sampah dan kaleng yang berserakan ditempat ini.

Setelah sampai disini, Jiraiya memberi 'kata pengantar' pada anggota timnya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi lagi entah kemana (_you know what i mean_).

'_Dasar Hentai-sannin menyebalkan,_' gerutu Minana dalam hati saat melihat Jiraiya menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Lalu Minana berjalan ke tepi sungai. Ia 'memainkan' sampah yang ada di tepi sungai dengan _kunai_ yang ia ambil dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. '_Fuuh~ sepertinya bukan Ero-sannin saja yang membuatku kesal,_' batin Minana sambil kembali menajamkan kemampuan sensorik dan matanya. Hari ini ia kembali merasakan keberadaan 'orang itu'. Orang atau _shinobi_ yang keberadaan atau wujudnya tidak diketahui. Sudah 15 hari Minana menyelidikinya. Namun sampai sekarang Minana belum mengetahui wujud dari orang tersebut.

"Minana, kali ini kau harus membantu kami," ucap Minato mengingatkan kembali Minana.

"_Wakatta_,_ dattebane_," balas Minana dengan malasnya.

Lalu Minana menadahkan tangannya pada Kushina yang ada di sampingnya. Kushina yang tahu maksud dari Minana memberikan kantung sampah dan tongkat bambu yang memang sudah disediakan untuk misi ini. Kemudian Minato, Kushina, dan Minana mulai menjalankan misi mereka sampai selesai.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

**-Kantor Hokage-**

Seperti kemarin, hari ini tim Jiraiya kembali ke kantor hokage untuk menerima misi. Sekarang, pemimpin desa Konoha a.k.a sang Hokage sedang memilah misi apa yang cocok untuk mereka. Seperti biasa pula, setiap kali Hiruzen sedang memilih kertas (detail misi), setiap itu pula Minana melihat detail misi tersebut dengan mata iblisnya. Bisa dilihatnya, bahwa kertas yang ada dimeja dan tangan Hiruzen sekarang adalah detail misi _ranking_ C.

'_Akhirnya aku dapat misi ranking C juga._'

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberikan misi ini pada kalian, tapi karena semua _chuunin_ dan _jounin_ sedang sibuk, jadi apa boleh buat," gumam Hiruzen yang sudah memilih misi apa yang akan diberikan untuk mereka. "Aku ingin kalian mengantarkan stok makanan, senjata, dan obat untuk di pos atau _check point_ yang tidak jauh dari perbatasan _Amegakure_," perintah Hiruzen pada tim Jiraiya.

'_Kali ini di dekat perbatasan Amegakure, ya? Bisakah aku menyusupkan bunshinku disana untuk mencari informasi?_'

"Kamu pasti senang, kan, Minana-_chan_? Akhirnya bisa mendapatkan misi _ranking_ C," celetuk Hiruzen seraya menoleh pada Minana.

Sementara sikap orang yang ditegur hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan cengiran khas Naruto. Sikapnya didepan Hiruzen sekarang benar-benar mirip dengan sikap periang Naruto.

"Karena kamu pernah dapat misi seperti ini, aku harap kamu bisa membagi pengalamanmu pada teman setimmu. Dan ini… Semua yang akan kalian antar ada disini," lanjut Hiruzen seraya memberi sebuah gulungan pada Jiraiya.

"Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang utama," perintah Jiraiya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kemudian diikut ketiga muridnya, pergi menuju 'kediaman' mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**-Apartemen Kushina-**

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Kushina dan Minana sampai di rumah mereka. Kushina segera berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Minana hanya berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Minana mengambil 2 gulungan kecil yang berada di laci dekat kasurnya.

Seperti biasanya, gulungan pertama berisi makanan instan seperti _ramen cup_ dan botol minum, sedangkan gulungan kedua berisi pakaian bersih yang modelnya sama dengan yang dipakainya sekarang. Kemudian ia masukkan dua gulungan tersebut kedalam tas yang baru ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tas biru yang modelnya sama dengan milik kakaknya.

'_Baiklah, kupikir sudah semua,_' pikir Minana. Lalu ia pergi dari kamarnya dengan jurus _hiraishin_-nya.

…

"Minana, kira-kira apa saja yang harus kubawa, ya?" tanya Kushina pada orang yang ada di kamar sebelahnya.

"…"

"Minana, aku akan bawa kotak obat."

"…"

KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK KEDEBRAK KEDEBRUK

"Mi-Minana, t-tunggu, ya? Aku 'sebentar' lagi selesai."

(10 menit kemudian)

TOK TOK TOK

"Minana, apa kamu sudah siap?" Kushina yang akhirnya sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapannya kini mengetuk pintu kamar Minana.

"…"

Hening.

Walau tidak ada yang merespon, Kushina tetap membuka pintu kamar Minana. Alangkah terkejutnya Kushina saat tahu kalau ternyata Minana sudah tidak ada di kamar.

"**Minana…**"

Aura suram mulai menyelimuti Kushina.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kushina, Minana, apa kalian sudah siap?"

* * *

**-Gerbang Utama-**

Waktu di Konoha sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9. Seperti biasanya, dalam sebuah janji pertemuan apapun, Minana selalu datang lebih dulu sebelum yang lainnya. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sembari berteduh dari cahaya mentari pagi. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dua teman setimnya kini sudah tiba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato dan Kushina. Begitu Minato dan Kushina sudah ada di depannya, Minana terlihat panik. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"**Minana...**" gumam Kushina seraya 'tersenyum manis' dan memegang pundak Minana.

GLEK

'_G-G-Gawat. S-Sepertinya a-aku membuat Kaa-chan tidak stabil_ (baca: marah),' batin Minana yang sudah ketakutan saat melihat Kushina mode _akai_ _chishio_ _no_ _habanero_. Pikirannya sekarang seakan seperti tidak akan melihat mentari esok hari.

"**Harusnya kamu tidak pergi duluan seperti ini. Kalau ada orang jahat yang menyakitimu, bagaimana?**" lanjut Kushina 'tersenyum ramah' sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah Minana.

'_K-Kaa-chan… s-sepertinya y-y-yang menyakitiku sekarang adalah k-kau deh._"

"**Lain kali kalau ada pertemuan seperti ini, kita pergi bersama-sama, ya? Mengerti?**" lanjut lagi Kushina seraya 'tersenyum ramah' pada Minana.

"_H-Hai_," jawab Minana singkat, padat, jelas dengan gagapnya.

"Hmm, bagus," puji (?) Kushina seraya menepuk pelan kepala Minana.

Sedangkan Minato yang ada di samping Kushina hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak mau 'mengganggu' Kushina yang sedang tidak stabil (?). Ia harus berpikir dua kali. Kalau tidak, nyawa (?) taruhannya.

"Fufufu, tidak kusangka kalau kau bisa ketakutan seperti itu, Minana."

Minato, Kushina, dan Minana mendengar suara orang dewasa yang terdengar sangat familiar. Tentu saja mereka langsung menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Bisa mereka lihat, pria berbadan besar yang memakai pakaian _jounin_. Yap, dia adalah _sensei_ mereka, Jiraiya.

"Berisik," dengus Minana kesal. "Dan lagi, bisakah kita langsung berangkat sekarang?" lanjutnya seraya menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau semangat sekali," ujar Jiraiya menggoda (?) Minana. Walau Jiraiya sendiri tahu kalau nada bicara Minana tadi cukup datar. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ekspresi Jiraiya sekarang berubah menjadi serius. "Baiklah, kita bertiga tahu kalau tekanan perang semakin tegang. Apalagi dengan yang dilakukan Komugakure kemarin. Keadaan diluar desa sekarang benar-benar sangat tidak aman. Mungkin saja diluar sana banyak _shinobi_ lain yang memata-matai Konoha. Dan lagi, waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai kesana kurang lebih 2 hari. Selama diluar desa, kita akan terus berlari dan hanya akan istirihat secukupnya. Apa kalian mengerti?" jelas Jiraiya pada ketiga muridnya.

Minato, Kushina, dan Minana mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya dengan seksama. Lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Jiraiya.

Kemudian, Jiraiya menoleh kearah Minana. "Minana, selama kita berada diluar desa, kau yang bertugas untuk mengawasi siapapun yang mendekat kearah kita."

'_Oh, jadi Ero-sannin tahu tentang kemampuan sensorikku, ya? Yah, wajar saja, sih,_' batin Minana. "Ya, baiklah. Bukan masalah."

"Eh? Minana?" gumam Kushina pelan. Ia menatap Minana dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, benar juga. Kushina-_san_ dan Minato belum tahu, ya? Soal diriku yang memiliki kemampuan sensorik. Kemampuan dimana diriku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain dengan merasakan _chakra_ yang ada didalam tubuhnya," jelas Minana dengan nada datarnya.

Minato hanya tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan Minana barusan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut lagi dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Minana. Namun berbeda dengan reaksi Kushina. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Minana barusan, Kushina mengepalkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. Ekspresinya terlihat takut dan sedih.

"Formasi yang akan kita pakai; Minana akan berada di posisi paling depan, untuk mengawasi keadaan disekitar dengan kemampuan sensoriknya. Lalu aku berada tepat dibelakangnya, agar aku bisa memberitahu Minato dan Kushina yang posisinya berada dibelakangku. Apa kalian mengerti?" jelas Jiraiya lagi pada ketiga muridnya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Minato dan Minana.

Minato sadar kalau sikap Kushina sedikit berubah. Mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kushina, Minato menepuk pundak Kushina dan berkata, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kushina?"

Kushina sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Minato menepuk pundaknya. "A-Ah, iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sedikit gugup dan tanpa menatap Minato.

Minato tahu kalau jawaban yang diberikan Kushina barusan adalah bohong. Namun Minato tidak menanyakannya. Entah kenapa… ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tidak berani untuk menanyakannya.

"Ayo pergi," perintah Jiraiya pada ketiga muridnya.

* * *

**-Dalam Perjalanan-**

Sudah 7 jam sejak tim Jiraiya pergi dari desa Konoha. Selama 7 jam itu pula, mereka terus berlari melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Mereka belum istirahat sama sekali. Padahal mentari sudah mulai bergerak menuju barat. Formasi yang mereka lakukan sampai sekarang belum berubah. Minana berada dipaling depan, Jiraiya tepat berada dibelakangnya, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina berada dibelakang Jirainya. Sepertinya mereka memnggunakan formasi huruf T terbalik.

Selama dalam perjalanan ini, Minana terus mengaktifkan kemampuan sensoriknya. Dan selama itu pula, ia merasa kalau jumlah orang yang disekitarnya adalah 5 orang termasuk dirinya. Padahal jelas sekali kalau jumlah _chakra_ yang ia rasakan adalah 4 orang. Berkali-kali ia memastikan keberadaan 'orang lain' disekitarnya dengan kemampuan melihat dari mata iblis. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Setiap kali ia merasakan keberadaan 'orang itu', ia selalu menggunakan mata iblisnya unuk melihat kebelakang. Sepertinya selama perjalanan ini, Minana tidak melakukan apa yang telah disuruh Jiraiya padanya.

'_Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sejak kembalinya Minato dan Kushina-san dari penculikkan Kumo waktu itu, aku jadi merasakan keberadaan orang yang seharusnya tidak ada. Namun satu hal yang bisa kupastikan sekarang, jika disitu memang ada seseorang atau shinobi… dia… bukanlah musuh. Walau sudah kupastikan berkali-kali kalau 'disini' memang tidak ada siapapun, tetapi entah kenapa… aku merasa… 'mengenalnya'. Memang terdengar aneh, sih, tapi… entah kenapa aku merasa kalau 'ini' terasa tidak asing._' Selama dalam perjalanan, hal itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Minana. Bahkan ia sampai tidak memerdulikan (baca: tidak mengingat) perintah yang diberikan Jiraiya. Lagi-lagi 'kebiasaanlamanya' muncul. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya, ia akan terus mencari tahu sampai sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. '_Kalau memang demikian… apa mungkin shinobi itu adalah Kyo-sensei, Naru-nii-chan, atau… Lucky? Tapi sudah pasti kalau itu bukanlah Naru-nii-chan. Sedangkan Kyo-sensei… sudah jelaskan kalau aku mulai merasakannya setelah penculikkan Kushina-san. Kalau Lucky…? Dia lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Walau dia adalah makhluk abadi, tapi Lucky yang dimasa depan tumbuh besar layaknya anak remaja seperti diriku. Kalau dia adalah makhluk abadi yang sudah hidup lama, harusnya dia tidak akan tumbuh dan tidak akan berubah. Hmph…_' Minana mengasumsikan kalau '_shinobi_ itu' adalah orang yang sudah tinggal bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia akui kalau itu memang benar. Namun setelah ia perkirakan kalau '_shinobi_ itu' adalah Naruto, Kyo, dan Lucky, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

"Fuuh." Setelah berpikir lama, Minana menghela napas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kalau saja ada kasur, mungkin dirinya akan langsung tertidur karena otaknya sudah terlalu lelah.

"Wah, cepat sekali kamu lelahnya, Minana." Jiraiya yang melihat Minana menghela napas panjang, mencoba 'memancing' Minana lagi. Memecahkan keheningan sejak 7 jam yang lalu.

Minana yang mendengar 'pancingan' Jiraiya tidak menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Pandangannya kembali menatap kedepan. Namun berbeda dengan dengan sebelumnya, kali ini pandangan Minana juga fokus kedepan.

Saat Minana mulai fokus untuk melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ia baru sadar kalau ada yang aneh disekitarnya. Warna biru yang terlihat tipis bertebaran disekitar tempat yang sedang mereka lewati ini. Ia tahu kalau itu adalah _chakra_. _Chakra_ dalam jumlah kecil menyelimuti tempat yang sedang dilewatinya sekarang.

'_Hoi, hoi, apa-apaan ini?_' pikir Minana heran. Bahkan senyum meremehkanpun terlukis diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu." Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya menginstrupsikan ketiga muridnya untuk istirahat.

"_Hai_," balas Minato dan Kushina tanpa komplain. Sebenarnya mereka belum mau istirahat, tapi mereka tahu kalau apa yang dilakukan Jiraiya itu demi Minana.

'_Dasar,_' batin Minana yang tahu dengan maksud sebenarnya Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina. Namun ia tidak bisa mengeluh. Lagipula ia juga ingin memastikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Minana, apa kau merasakan keberadaan _shinobi_ lain selain kita?" tanya Jiraiya sebelum mereka berhenti.

"Tidak ada."

Kemudian, mereka menghentikan perjalanannya. Mereka beristirahat tepat dibawah salah satu pohon. Begitu mereka berempat duduk, Minato dan Jiraiya langsung membuka tas dan mengambil minuman mereka. Dan Mereka langsung meminum minuman mereka dengan ganasnya (?).

"Ah~ segarnya~," gumam mereka refleks karena apa yang sedang mereka rasakan sekarang.

Melihat tingkah Minato dan Jiraiya benar-benar membuat Minana _sweatdrop_. Bahkan ia sampai menepuk jidatnya karena melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti tidak minum selama 7 hari 7 malam. Lalu Minana melihat kearah Kushina. Kushina hanya duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepala dan memeluk lututnya. Minana sadar kalau sejak tadi Kushina hanya diam saja… tahu sejak dirinya memberitahu tentang kemampuannya.

"Kau tidak minum seperti mereka, Kushina-_san_?" ujar Minana basa-basi.

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya beberapa patah kata terucap dari bibir Kushina. "Ne, Minana…" Saat mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Kushina semakin erat memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit menggigil. Ekspresi sedih dan ketakutan kini kembali terlukis di wajahnya. "Ka-Kalau kamu b-bisa merasakan _chakra_ s-seseorang, b-berarti Mi-Minana juga bisa… merasakan 'benda'… yang ada... didala–"

"Iya, aku bisa merasakannya," jawab Minana sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Mendengar jawaban Minana, Kushina semakin memeluk erat lututnya. Entah kenapa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. '_Jadi selama ini Minana sudah tahu kalau didalam tubuhku ada monster. Apa itu sebabnya Minana selalu mencoba mengacuhkanku? Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_'

Minato dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah Minana dan Kushina yang berada disamping kiri mereka. Sejak awal mereka memang mendengarkan percakapan Minana dan Kushina, tapi Minato dan Jiraiya tidak menghiraukan apa yang dibicarakan Kushina dan Minana. Namun mendengar pembicaraan Minana dan Kushina yang semakin menarik (?) dan melihat tingkah Kushina yang semakin aneh, tanpa sadar Minato dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah mereka.

"Terus kenapa?" lanjut Minana tidak peduli.

Kushina tersentak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana. Refleks, ia langsung menoleh kearah Minana. Ekspresi terkejut langsung terlukis di wajahnya.

"Terus kenapa?" Minana kembali mengulang apa yang dikatakannya. "Kau pikir aku peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu?" lanjutnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, ia juga memandang kearah lain.

"Apa kamu… tidak takut? Padahal kamu tahu kalau aku… berba–"

"Takut? Bahaya? Huh, aku selalu tertawa didepan bahaya. Ha ha ha," ucap Minana sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya. Minana mengucapkan hal itu sambil menutup mata kanannya. Pandangannya tajam lurus kedepan.

Minato hanya menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Minana dan Kushina. Namun berbeda dengan Jiraiya. Jiraiya tahu betul apa yang sedang dibicarakan kedua muridnya itu. Jiraiya menatap tajam Minana. Ia tahu kalau Minana adalah _shinobi_ tipe sensorik, tapi ia heran kenapa Minana bisa merasakan _chakra_ Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Kushina. Pasalnya segel yang ada pada Kushina salah satu fungsinya untuk menahan _chakra_ Kyuubi agar tidak bisa dideteksi oleh _shinobi_ lain termasuk _shinobi_ tipe sensorik. Namun sepertinya Kushina tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

'_Kabut? Kirigakure no jutsu, huh?_' Saat Minana menutup mata kanannya, yang ia lihat dengan mata kirinya adalah tidak ada warna biru disekitarnya. Yang ia lihat disekitarnya adalah sedikit warna putih keabu-abuan… Kabut yang masih tipis. '_Kupikir ada orang bodoh yang sedang membuang-buang chakra seperti Naru-nii-chan, tapi ternyata itu kabut, ya?_'

Kemudian Minana bangun dari posisi duduknya. Lalu ia merenggangkan tubuh, kaki, dan tangannya. "Hmph, akan kupastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," gumam Minana pelan sekali. Senyum sinis terukir diwajahnya.

Kushina yang tepat berada disampingnya, mendengar bisikan yang digumamkan Minana. Namun ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Minana barusan. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia sadari… bahwa Minana yang ada disampingnya sekarang… berbeda dengan Minana yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

Satu detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana melakukan beberapa _handseal_ dengan sangat cepat. Jiraiya sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Minana. Namun ia mengerti. Jiraiya langsung bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"_Futon_…"

Tiba-tiba kabut tebal menyelimuti mereka berempat.

"…_Daitoppa_ _no_ _juts_–"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Minana. Namun…

TRANG

…Minana menangkis serangan tersebut dengan _kunai_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tangannya. Membuat mereka berdua dalam keadaan _lock_.

"Hmph, sepertinya dugaanku benar," desis Minana pelan. Ia memerhatikan _shinobi_ yang menyerangnya dengan seksama.

_Shinobi_ itu tidak terlihat asing bagi Minana. Pasalnya Minana dulu pernah bertarung dengannya juga… di perang dunia _shinobi_ ke-4. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Suigetsu.

'_Cepat sekali refleksnya. Seperti yang kuduga,_' batin _shinobi_ yang menyerang Minana. '_Tapi…_" _Shinobi_ itu menyeringai. Beberapa detik kemudian percikan listrik muncul disekitar tangan dan gagang pedang yang sedang dipegangnya.

'_G-Gawat!_' Mata Minana terbelalak saat tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan _shinobi_ tersebut.

"_Ninpo: Kagebari senbon._"Jiraiya yang melihat bayang-bayang seseorang menyerang muridnya, tanpa ragu langsung mengarahkan ribuan jarum dari rambutnya kearah _shinobi_ tersebut.

Menyadari serangan yang dilancarkan Jiraiya, _shinobi_ tersebut langsung melompat mundur dan menghilang dalam kabut.

"Minana, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya seraya menghampiri Minana. Minato dan Kushina juga langsung bangun dan menghampiri Minana. Mereka langsung mengelilingi satu sama lain. Membentuk formasi _diamond_. Menyiapkan _kunai_ ditangan dan posisi untuk bertarung.

"Ya, begitulah. Bukan masalah," jawab Minana santai. '_Ketua Kiri no shinobigatana shichinin shu__, huh? Ah maksudku calon ketua ___Kiri no shinobigatana shichinin shu_, Hozuki Mangetsu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertarung dengannya saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Disini dia terlihat seperti 'bocah' berumur 14 tahun. Hmph, sebenarnya umur shinobigatana dimasa depan itu berapa, sih? Dan lagi, kupikir pedang yang harusnya dipakai Mangetsu adalah pedang Hiramekarei. Tapi kenapa dia tadi menyerangku dengan pedang kiba?_' batin Minana heran.

Pedang Hiramekarei adalah sebuah pedang ganda yang –biasanya– ditutup perban. Dimasa depan, pedang ini dipakai oleh pengawal Mizukage, Chojuro. Sedangkan pedang Kiba adalah pedang kembar yang harusnya dipakai oleh Ringo Ameyuri.

"Kalau memang ada _shinobi_ lain disini, harusnya kau mengatakannya sejak tadi padaku," gerutu Jiraiya yang posisinya membelakangi Minana.

"Aku memang tidak merasakan _chakra_ mereka. Sepertinya kabut ini terbuat dari _chakra_ dan dapat menutup aura _chakra_ yang ada pada mereka," jelas Minana datar. Ia berpura-pura baru tahu tentang deskripsi dari _Kirigakure no jutsu_.

"Kalau kau tahu disini ada kabut, harusnya kau beritahu dari tadi, Minana," gerutu lagi Jiraiya.

"Sudah, sudah, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar, Jiraiya-_sensei_," ucap Minato yang berada di kiri Jiraiya yang mencoba melerai adu mulut mereka.

"_Sannin_ dari Konoha, huh? Tidak kusangka aku akan bertarung melawan _shinobi_ sekuat itu," ucap seseorang dari balik kabut.

Namun perlahan, sosoknya mulai terlihat, tepatnya 5,2 meter dari tempat Jiraiya berada. Sosok seseorang yang menyerang Minana tadi dan seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah hati. Melihat hal itu, refleks Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina langsung menoleh kearah shinobi tersebut. Sedangkan Minana hanya melihatnya dengan bantuan mata iblisnya. Walau yang dilihatnya dengan mata iblis adalah dominan warna biru.

'_Hozuki Mangetsu dan Ameyuri Ringo, huh? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Apa tujuan mereka?_' pikir Minana yang melihat mereka samar-samar dan mencoba mencari tahu maksud kedatangan dari shinobi Kirigakure. '_Tsk, kabut ini benar-benar menggangguku,_' pikirnya lagi. Lalu ia kembali melakukan _handseal_ seperti sebelumnya dengan sangat cepat. Dari posisinya sekarang, harusnya Mangetsu dan Ringo tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Minana sekarang. '_Futon: Daitoppa no–… celaka!_' Disaat menyebut nama jurusnya, Minana menyadari sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengarahkan 'pedang'nya secara vertikal kearah Minana. Minana membuang _kunai_ yang ada ditangannya dan menangkap serta menahan 'pedang' tersebut. 'Pedang' berbentuk palu dan ada kapak dibagian bawahnya. Dan karena serangan mendadak tersebut, tanah yang dipijak Minana sedikit retak.

"Minana!" Tahu kalau ada sesuatau yang mengarah pada Minana, Minato dan Kushina langsung menoleh kearah Minana. Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat Minana yang sedang menahan kapak tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Minana masih menangkap dan menahan kapak tersebut sekuat tenaga. Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak bias menahan kapak tersebut lebih lama lagi.

"_Kuso_!" teriak Minana kesal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Minana mengalirkan banyak _chakra_ angin ke telapak kakinya dan salto kebelakang tanpa melepas kapak tersebut. Menyadari kalau salto tersebut (baca: kaki Minana) bisa mengenai dirinya, _shinobi_ tersebut langsung melompat mundur kebelakang. Membuatnya tepat mendarat disebelah rekannya yang memakai topeng Kirigakure. Sedangkan lompatan yang dilakukan Minana membuatnya tetap berada ditempatnya. Sepertinya sejak awal Minana memang ingin melakukan salto ditempat.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Terdengar desahan napas Minana. '_Kalau melawan mereka berempat dengan kekuatan penuh, sih, bukan masalah. Tapi kalau aku harus melawan mereka dengan kekuatan setingkat genin… apa aku bisa menang melawan Mangetsu, Ringo, Jinin, dan Kushimaru sekaligus? Terlebih lagi tanpa menggunakan jurus andalanku, hiraishin no jutsu,_' batinnya sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Senyum sinis terukir diwajahnya.

"Minana, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraiya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Mangetsu dan Ringo.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" jawab Minana tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jinin dan Kushimaru.

"Jangan kalian pikir kalau hanya aku sendiri yang akan menyerang kalian," kata Mangetsu sambil mengarahkan pedang besar yang ditutup perban kearah Jiraiya.

.

.

Dari suatu tempat, sepasang mata sudah memerhatikan tim Jiraiya sejak tadi. Ia sedang duduk diatas pohon dengan santainya. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Sejak tadi, mata merahnya tak melepas pandangannya pada tim Jiraiya yang tengah dihadang oleh empat _shinobi_ Kirigakure. Walau disekitarnya tengah diselimuti oleh kabut tebal… walau warna biru lebih dominan sejauh mata memandang … walau dirinya tidak bisa melihat sosok 'tuan'nya… walau dirinya hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan 'tuan'nya… tetapi ia masih tetap memandang kearah posisi tim Jiraiya berada.

"Kabut ini benar-benar menyebalkan," gumamnya dan masih duduk santai diatas pohon. "Iya, kan...

...

...

...Minana."

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ 18… _done_. Phew akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Apakah _chapter_ ini kurang panjang? Atau malah kepanjangan? Yah, apapun itu, apakah _reader_-_san_ senang dengan _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, katakan saja. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk mengomentari.

Oke, _chapter_ depan akan _full_ _fight_. Bagian yang cukup sulit untuk Kuroki tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Walau begitu, tetap akan Kuroki usahakan untuk buat sesesuai mungkin dengan apa yang Kuroki bayangkan. Terimakasih kepada _reader-san_ yang sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ fic buatan Kuroki ini. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. J_aa ne_#BOOF!


	19. Chapter 19: Terbukanya Segel

A/N: Berhubung _update_-nya pagi, jadi salamnya, "ohayou, Minna-san" ^^  
Hehe, Kuroki datang lagi nih. Oh iya, cuma mau _warning_-ngin (?), kalau _chapter_ ini sangat panjang sekali. Jadi... persiapkanlah diri kalian. Semoga _reader_-_san_ suka dengan _chapter_ ini. Selamat membaca~

..

_**Rating**_**: T **

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**_**, **_**Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death **__**Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto **

_**Main **__**Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato **

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

**..**

**Cuplikan **_**chapter**_** sebelumnya: **

Tim Jiraiya mendapatkan misi untuk mengantarkan stok makanan, persenjataan, dan obat-obatan ke pos atau _checkpoint_ dekat perbatasan Amegakure. Namun dalam perjalanan, mereka dihadang oleh 'calon' _Kiri no shinobigatana shichinin shu_… terjebak dalam _Kirigakure no jutsu_. Setiap Minana ingin menyingkirkan kabut tersebut, setiap itu pula ada musuh yang menghentikan usahanya. Situasi mereka sekarang ini benar-benar sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Ditempat lain, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan tim Jiraiya. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk manis disalah satu cabang pohon sambil melihat kearah tempat tim Jiraiya dengan mata merahnya. Siapapun dia, yang pasti ia tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Minana.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Terbukanya Segel**

.

Secepat mereka muncul, secepat itu pula Mangetsu, Ringo, Jinin, dan Kushimaru menghilang dalam kabut. Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, dan Minana masih diam ditempat. Mereka memerhatikan sekitar. Tidak melepas kewaspadaan terhadap serangan dadakan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan musuh. Didalam kabut ini benar-benar sangat sunyi. Hanya warna abu-abu saja yang bisa mereka lihat, kecuali dalam penglihatan mata kanan Minana.

"Semuanya, menjauh dari sini!" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya berteriak. Tanpa mempertanyakannya, mereka semua mengikuti apa yang diperintah Jiraiya.

Dan benar saja. Sebuah palu besar berbentuk _chakra_ mengarah ketempat mereka berdiri barusan. Sebuah kawah besar terbentuk karena serangan tersebut. Walau begitu, suara hantaman dari serangan tersebut sama sekali tidak terdengar. Dan serangan tersebut berhasil membuat tim Jiraiya jadi berpencar.

* * *

**-With Minana- **

Setelah melompat menjauh, Minana kembali memerhatikan sekitar. Sepertinya ia bermaksud untuk mencari keberadaan Minato dan Kushina dengan kemampuan melihat mata iblisnya. Karena warna _chakra_ Minato dan Kushina berbeda dengan warna _chakra_ _shinobi_ pada umumnya, harusnya ia bisa menemukan Minato dan Kushina dengan mudah. Namun setelah melihat sekitar, ternyata hanya _chakra_ milik Kushina saja yang bisa ia temukan. _Chakra_ hijau muda milik Minato ternyata tidak bisa terlihat didalam kabut biru (?) ini.

Minana segera berlari ketempat Kushina berada. Namun baru beberapa, Minana kembali melompat mundur.

JGER

Karena sebuah petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar. Siapa lagi yang memiliki serangan seperti itu kalau bukan Ameyuri Ringo.

Lagi-lagi Minana kembali memerhatikan sekitar. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Ringo yang berada tepat 5,003 meter didepannya. Sekarang Ringo sedang mengarahkan kedua pedang kibanya ke langit. Aliran petir mengalir pada pedang yang dipegangnya. Minana hanya tersenyum sinis melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ringo.

"Menyingkirlah!" perintah Minana dengan datarnya

Ringo hanya membalasnya dengan 'senyum'.

'_Dasar tak tahu diri,_' batin Minana sedikit jengkel.

"Apa? Apa itu ancaman? Apa kau mengancamku? Heh, memangnya kau pikir kau bisa menang?"

Udara disekitarnya mulai berubah. Minana tahu kalau Ringo akan melancarkan serangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minana langsung berlari kearah Ringo.

"_Raiton_: _Rakurai_!"

Tepat saat Ringo mengatakan hal tersebut, banyak sekali petir yang berdatangan dari langit dan mengarah pada Minana. Minana terus berlari kedepan sambil menghindari hujan petir tersebut. Namun saat ia sudah dekat dengan Ringo, sikap Ringo berubah. Tiba-tiba Ringo berdiri seperti biasa. Hujan petir yang sebelumnya membabi buta (?) kini juga menghilang. Tapi aliran petir kini membungkus tubuh Ringo. Melihat hal itu, Minana kembali melompat mundur.

"Tsk!" Ekspresi tak suka sedikit terlihat diwajah Minana. Sepertinya Minana sudah bisa menduga jurus apa yang akan dilancarkan Ringo selanjutnya.

"Hmph, akan kubuat kau hangus terpanggang! _Raiton_: _Bakurai_!" seru Ringo dan mengarahkan pedang kibanya kearah Minana.

Petir yang membungkus tubuh Ringo terkumpul pada kedua ujung pedangnya. Setelah beberapa detik, kumpulan energi petir itu keluar dan mengarah pada Minana. Minana kembali melompat mundur. Ia juga terus melompat zig-zag untuk mengecoh petir tersebut. Namun petir tersebut terus mengikuti dirinya.

'_G-Gawat!_' Minana terlihat panik. Petir itu masih terus mengikutnya. Saat petir itu hampir mengenainya, Minana melompat tinggi. Namun petir itu masih mengikutinya. Saat diudara, Minana menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Ia terlihat pasrah. Tapi saat petir itu hanya tinggal 15cm dari dirinya, tiba-tiba petir itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

'_A-Apa!? Siapa itu!?_' Ringo yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut. Ia langsung melihat kekiri kekanan... mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menangkis, menolong, ataupun menghilangkan jurusnya. Tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali Minana, Ringo memutuskan untuk melompat mundur... kembali bersembunyi didalam kabut.

Sedangkan Minana yang berada diudara, kini berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat, ia segera berlari ketempat Kushina. '_Hmph, aku mungkin tidak bisa menggunakan jurus hiraishin pada diriku, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menggunakan jurus hiraishin level 4 pada saat tertentu seperti tadi._'

Sosok Kushina mulai terlihat jelas. Bisa dilihatnya, sosok Kushina yang membelakangi dirinya dan terlihat celingak-celinguk melihat kekiri kekanan. Namun mata Minana terbelalak... saat melihat Jinin yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kushina dan mengarahkan kapak-palunya kearah Kushina. Teknik _silent_ _killing_-nya siap untuk memotong leher Kushina dalam sekali serang.

"KUSHINA-SAN!" teriak Minana panik. '_G-Gawat! Kalau dengan kecepatan seperti ini, aku tidak akan sempat!_' pikirnya frustasi. Tangan kanannya terlihat seperti sedang membuat 'sesuatu' dengan jurus elemen esnya.

Mendengar suara Minana, Kushina menoleh belakang. Namun matanya terbelalak saat melihat Jinin yang sudah mengayunkan kapak-palu kearahnya.

"Satu telah mati."

ZRAAASSSHH

Jinin berhasil memotong kepala anak berambut merah yang ada didepannya dengan sekali tebas.

"Mi...Minana..."

Kepala anak itu langsung terpental entah kemana. Dan tubuhnya langsung ambruk begitu saja.

"Hn? Apa?" balas Minana saat anak yang ada disebelahnya memanggil namanya.

Mendengar suara bisik-bisik dibelakangnya, Jinin menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat anak berambut merah yang sudah dia bunuh kini malah terlihat baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar Jinin segera menoleh pada 'mayat' yang baru saja ditebasnya. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat bongkahan es berbentuk tubuh manusia yang ada didekat kakinya.

"K-_Kawarimi_? T-Tidak mungkin..." gumam Jinin yang sangat terkejut.

'_Sepertinya aku berhasil menukar boneka es_ –yang dibuat tadi– _dan Kushina-san dengan jurus hiraishin level 4-ku. Yokatta,_' batin Minana sedikit lega.

"_Arigatou_, Minana."

Setelah Kushina mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba Minana menggendong Kushina ala _bridal_ _style_. "Terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih padaku, Kushina-san."

"_Raiton_: _Bakurai_!"

Minana menyadari keberadaan Ringo. Segera, Minana langsung melompat mundur hingga dirinya berada didekat salah satu pohon. Dalam kabut ini, bisa dilihatnya samar-samar... petir Ringo yang sedang mengarah kearahnya dan Kushina. Minana memerhatikan petir tersebut. Melihat petir yang semakin mendekat, Minana mulai bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

'_Percuma saja. Walaupun kau menghindar, petir itu akan terus mengejarmu sampai tubuhmu hangus terpanggang. Mau menghindar dengan memanfaatkan pohon yang ada di belakangmu? Huh, sayang sekali. Petirku yang satu ini tidak bisa dibodohi dengan cara seperti itu. Kalaupun iya, petirku tidak akan hilang hanya karena menabrak 1 atau 2 pohon._' Ringo menyeringai. Kemenangan sudah bisa ia pastikan.

Melihat petir yang mengarah padanya hanya tinggal beberapa cm lagi, Minana melompat tinggi dan menghindari petir Ringo. 'Jurus' Ringo menabrak dan menghancurkan pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Walau sedang menggendong Kushina, tapi Minana berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Gila, ya? Atau kau memang nggak waras?" celetuk Minana seraya menurunkan Kushina.

Ringo mulai heran. Harusnya petirnya sekarang sudah menyengat kedua gadis berambut merah itu.

'_Petirmu itu memang sangat merepotkan. Walaupun aku melompat sesaat sebelum petir itu mengenaiku, tapi petir itu tidak akan menabrak pohon dan akan terus mengikutiku. Itu sebabnya aku menggunakan hiraishin level 4 untuk 'menggeser' petir tersebut sehingga menabrak pohon dan 'menggesernya' lagi ketempat lain. Walau dengan tubuh anak kecil seperti ini, tapi sepertinya aku masih punya peluang untuk menang,_' batin Minana sambil menatap kedua _shinobigatana_ itu dengan datarnya.

Satu detik kemudian, tiba-tiba angin kencang 'berhembus' disekeliling mereka. Karena hal itu, kabut yang semula menghalangi pandangan kini telah menghilang. Tanpa sadar, mata iblis pada mata kanannya membuat dirinya melihat dalam penglihatan 360 derajat. Tanpa diperintah, penglihatan mata kanannya tertuju pada Jiraiya yang keberadaannya tepat 20,09 meter dibelakangnya.

Keadaan Jiraiya tidak begitu buruk. Ditubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka gores dan 'sedikit' minyak yang membasahi pakaian serta wajahnya. Didepan Jiraiya berdiri _shinobigatana_ yang memakai topeng ANBU khas Kirigakure dan remaja yang membawa botol air di sabuk pinggangnya. Terlihat mereka berdua sedang kesusahan dengan minyak yang berada disekitar permukaan tanah. Minyak lengket itu membuat kedua shinobigatana itu kesulitan menggerakkan kaki mereka.

Lalu pandangan mata iblis milik Minana juga terhenti saat melihat Minato. Posisi tangan Minato seperti telah melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Minana dan yang lainnya sangat yakin kalau kabut ini menghilang karena jurus yang dilakukan Minato.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dengan pedang hiramekarei, Mangetsu berlari kearah tempat Minato. Walau permukaan tanah yang dilewatinya dibasahi oleh minyak lengket milik Jiraiya, tapi Mangetsu tetap bisa berlari dengan mudahnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kesulitan bergerak beberapa saat yang lalu.

'_Dia kakak dari Suigetsu. Jadi wajar saja kalau kemampuan Suigetsu dimiliki oleh Mangetsu,_' pikir Minana saat melihat permukaan kaki Mangetsu yang terlihat basah oleh banyak air. Lalu Minana juga mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Minato. Benang-benang _chakra_ keluar dari ujung jarinya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Minana juga mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya pada telapak kakinya dan memegang kerah baju milik Kushina. Ia sadar kalau _shinobigatana_ pemegang pedang kabutowari itu juga sedang berlari kearahnya. Begitu pula dengan Ringo yang sedang mengumpulkan petir ke langit dengan pedang kibanya.

Melihat benang-benang _chakra_ milik Minana, Minato segera berlari kearah benang _chakra_ tersebut. Begitu benang _chakra_-nya sudah melilit tangan Minato, Minana langsung menarik Minato sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda berambut kuning itu tertarik kearahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Minana juga...

**BRAAK! **

...melompat dan membawa Kushina dengan kasarnya. Dengan _chakra_ angin yang ia alirkan sebelumnya, membuat dirinya bisa melompat dengan cepat dan mengurangi beban di tangannya. Minana juga berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna ditempat Jiraiya akan mendarat. Sepertinya Minana juga memprediksi arah lompatan dan posisi Jiraiya akan mendarat (A/N: Saat Minana melompat, Jiraiya juga ikut melompat).

"_Sensei_!–"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! _Raiton_: _Raiga_!"

Minato mencoba memberitahu Jiraiya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Ringo. Namun Ringo sedikit lebih cepat sebelum Minato bisa menjelaskannya.

JGER JGER JGER

Banyak petir yang datang dari langit dalam skala besar. Petir-petir itu menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk pohon-pohon yang ada dalam radius 100 meter. _Shinobi_ yang memakai topeng ANBU Kirigakure itu terlihat sedikit kesal dengan rekan terpendek yang ada disamping. Yah, mengingat dirinya yang tadi masih terjebak diantara minyak lengket milik sannin yang sempat dilawannya.

"Hoi! Apa kau mau membunuhku juga?" oceh Kushimaru pada Ringo yang ada disebelahnya.

"_Gomen_ _ne_, _senpai._ Aku memang sengaja melakukannya," jawab Ringo tanpa merasa bersalah.

Siku-siku merah langsung muncul dikepala Kushimaru. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghantam kunoichi yang ada disebelahnya ini. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Demi menjaga _image_ yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini (?).

"Bagaimana? Apa kita berhasil? `glek glek`" tanya Mangetsu sambil meminum air dari botol yang sengaja dibawanya. Kebiasaannya yang suka minum dalam rentang waktu singkat belum menghilang.

"Entahlah," jawab Ringo yang kembali memandang apa yang ada dibawahnya.

Keempat (calon) _shinobigatana_ itu sekarang berada diatas pohon. Karena serangan yang dilancarkan Ringo berhasil memaksa mereka mengungsi (?) ketempat yang lebih tinggi. Beberapa saat kemudian, debu yang memenuhi dataran mulai menghilang. Kawasan yang semula penuh dengan pepohonan, sekarang sudah menjadi rata dengan tanah.

"Hmph, sepertinya seranganmu tidak berhasil membunuh mereka, Ringo," ucap Jinin saat melihat sebuah 'gumpalan daging' yang ada tengah-tengah tanah lapang tersebut. Ia sadar kalau 'gumpalan daging' itu adalah jurus pelindung yang dilakukan oleh lawannya.

Ringo tidak begitu menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Jinin. Ia masih kepikiran soal kenapa jurusnya tadi bisa menghilang begitu saja. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi sudah dua kali jurusnya itu menghilang tanpa sebab. Entah karena jurusnya memang masih belum sempurna atau itu adalah batas limit dari jurusnya, yang pasti Ringo masih penasaan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

**-With Tim Jiraiya- **

Sekarang ini, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina dan Minana dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang menyerupai daging. Walau didalam sana tidak ada sinar matahari, lampu, atau lilin, tapi mereka tetap bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan jelas.

"Kalian semua baik-baik saja? Hosh... hosh..." tanya Jiraiya dengan napasnya yang tak teratur.

"Tadi itu sangat menegangkan," gumam Minana dengan nada yang terdengar seperti menikmati.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, Minana," balas Jiraiya agak _sweatdrop_.

"Mereka mencoba membunuhku. Nyawaku dalam bahaya. Dalam situasi seperti itu, apa mungkin aku berpikir untuk menikmatinya? Padahal aku sendiri sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara lolos atau menangkis serangannya," jelas Minana panjang lebar. Walau terdengar malas, tapi kata-katanya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Dengan mata iblisnya, Minana melihat apa yang terjadi diluar. Ia bisa melihat... keempat _shinobigatana_ yang sedang berdiri disalah satu pohon. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya terhalang lagi... dengan jurus kabut yang baru saja dilakukan oleh salah satu dari mereka. '_Sepertinya sia-sia saja menhilangkan kabut itu,_' pikir Minana.

"Minato, Kushina, Minana... setelah aku melepas jurus ini, aku ingin kalian pergi dari sini."

"Jiraiya-sensei sendiri?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu."

Ekspresi tak suka langsung terlukis diwajah Minato dan Kushina. Tentu saja mereka berdua sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan _sensei_ mereka.

"Tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Jiraiya menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia terlihat serius. Ia tahu kalau lawan yang sedang menghadang mereka lebih kuat dibandingkan anak muridnya. Terlebih lagi, Jiraiya tahu kalau ada anak muridnya yang belum memiliki mental yang kuat untuk membunuh seseorang. Ia juga tidak yakin bisa melindungi ketiga muridnya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Mau main pahlawan-pahlawanan, ya?" ucap Minana dengan nada datar.

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat darah Jiraiya mendidih. Namun Jiraiya menahannya. Ia tahu kalau ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk 'menceramahi' muridnya itu. "Dengar. Aku tahu kalian pasti tidak akan setuju, tapi–"

"Aku mau kalian menganggapku sebagai pahlawan kesiangan," lanjut Minana sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

BLETAK

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

Kata-kata yang dikatakan Minana tadi sukses membuat Jiraiya menjitaknya. Bulatan sedang muncul diatas kepala Minana. Minana mengusap kepalanya dengan ekspresi datar. Melihat Minana yang seperti itu, rasanya Jiraiya ingin sekali menjitaknya lagi.

"Mengatasi dua dari mereka saja sudah membuatmu kewalahan, apalagi menghadapi keempat-empatnya? Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Lagipula kalau kami membiarkanmu, kami tidak akan memiliki pengalaman bertarung," celetuk Minana dan masih mengusap kepalanya. '_Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memerdulikannya, tapi... sekarang aku adalah bagian dari tim ini. Tindakan yang kuambil –sebisa mungkin– harus sesuai dengan orang ketiga tim ini. Jika aku adalah dia, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Ero-sannin bertarung sendiri,_' pikir Minana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Minana, tapi dia benar. _Sensei_ pikir kami bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" ucap Minato yang setuju dengan Minana.

"Hm, hm, aku setuju." Kushina juga mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian ini keras kepala sekali! Dengar ya! Ini tidak sama seperti latihan waktu itu. Kekuatan kalian belum cukup untuk bisa melawan mere–"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan kekuatan anak muridmu sendiri, ya? Menyebalkan~" gerutu Minana memotong ucapan Jiraiya.

"Hoi–"

"Padahal aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan mereka. Dan ini memerlukan kerjasama tim," potong lagi Minana. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti Shikamaru yang tidak suka repot.

Jiraiya memicingkan matanya. Ia terlihat tidak suka. Namun disisi lain, ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan kata-kata yang ucapkan Minana. Apalagi rencana yang dikatakan Minana berhubungan dengan kerjasama tim. "Memangnya cara apa yang kau pikirkan, Minana?"

* * *

Kabut kembali menyelimuti. Dan itu sukses membuat anak berpakaian serba hitam itu menjadi kesal. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa melihat dengan 'jelas'. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar _shinobigatana_ yang sudah membuat dirinya melihat warna biru (lagi) dan mengganggu 'pengamatan'nya. Tapi, sayangnya ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Maksudnya tidak sekarang.

"Padahal baru 2 menit, tapi aku sudah mulai bosan. Oh, ayolah, Minana. Cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini. Nanti keburu hujan. Hadeh, kuharap kau tidak serius untuk menggunakan rencana 'itu'. Aduuhh~ bosan," ocehnya malas.

Mata merahnya kembali menatap langit. Bisa dilihatnya, awan hitam yang mulai menghiasi langit sore. Suara gemuruh juga bisa didengarnya. Saat melihat langit... ia sangat berharap... kalau 'cahaya' itu tidak akan menyambar dirinya yang sedang duduk diatas pohon seperti dulu.

* * *

'Gumpalan daging' yang semula melindungi tim Jiraiya kini telah hilang. Minato, Kushina, dan Minana berlari menjauhi Jiraiya. Sepertinya mereka akan segera 'memulainya'.

"Kushina-san, kau tidak lupa dengan rencananya, kan?" tanya Minana memastikan.

"Kau memaksaku melakukan hal yang sulit! Mana mungkin aku melupakannya!"

**-Flash Back- **

"Memangnya cara apa yang kau pikirkan, Minana?" tanya Jiraiya yang penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Minana. Pasalnya Minana yang penyendiri (?) itu bisa memikirkan rencana yang berhubungan dengan kerjasama tim.

"Aku ingin kau tetap melawan si topeng monyet dan penjual air (baca: Kushimaru dan Mangetsu)," suruh Minana sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, Minato, dan Kushina jadi _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar 'nama' yang diucapan Minana. '_Minana, lawakanmu sama sekali nggak lucu,_' batin mereka bertiga.

"Hei, hei, panggil aku dengan sebutan _sensei_-_sama_," gerutu Jiraiya saat Minana memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan 'kau'.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Dan lagi, aku belum selesai," jawab Minana tidak peduli. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Minato. "Minato, aku ingin kau menghadang _shinobi_ pemegang kapak-palu itu. Jangan pernah untuk tangkis serangannya. Dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang, aku tidak yakin kau bisa menangkis serangan orang itu. Tapi dengan kecepatanmu, kupikir kau bisa menghindari serangannya. Jika ada kesempatan untuk menyerang, jangan ragu untuk menyerang, tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Dan yang terakhir, jangan coba menghilangkan kabut itu lagi," jelas Minana pada Minato.

"Kabut? Bukankah kabut itu sudah hilang?" tanya Kushina heran.

Minana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ siapapun diluar sana. _Chakra_ yang kurasakan hanyalah _chakra_ yang bertebaran. Dengan kata lain, sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi didalam kabut," jelas Minana pada Kushina.

Mendengar hal itu, Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dari tindakannya, sepertinya Minato terlihat kesal sekali.

Minana tahu apa yang dirasakan Minato sekarang, tapi ia tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal tersebut. Minana terus menjelaskan rencananya. "Untuk si pendek (baca: Ringo), serahkan saja dia padaku."

"Lalu aku?"

Minana menoleh kearah Kushina. "Untukmu... aku ingin kau membuat _kekkai_ _fuinjutsu_ dengan diameter 5 meter. Buatlah _kekkai_ terkuat yang bisa kau buat. Waktumu 3 menit."

"Hah? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya secepat itu! Setidaknya, beri aku–"

"Waktumu 3 menit," ucap Minana memotong ucapan Kushina.

"Tapi–"

"Waktumu 3 menit." Minana kembali mengulanginya. Dan itu sukses membuat Kushina terdiam. Kushina terlihat kesal, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. "Pelindung yang dibuat _fuinjutsu_ jauh lebih kuat dibanding pertahanan dari _ninjutsu_. Begitu _fuinjutsu_ yang dibuat Kushina-_san_ hampir selesai, kita akan membuat mereka berada dalam radius _kekkai_ yang sedang dibuat. Selama Kushina-_san_ membuat _kekkai_, aku akan meninggalkan satu _bunshin_-ku didekatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Harusnya cara ini bisa membuat mereka diam sejenak. Rencana ini kubuat untuk menambah pengalaman bertarung kami. Tapi tujuan sebenarnya dari rencana ini adalah untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa mereka menyerang kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jelas Minana seraya menoleh kearah Jiraiya. '_Sekalipun itu paling lemah, harusnya fuinjutsu milik kaa-chan cukup kuat untuk menahan daya hancur dari pedang kabutowari._'

**-End Flash Back-**

Minato, Kushina, dan Minana masih berlari ditengah kabut. Minana berlari didepan Minato dan Kushina.

"Kita akan segera memulainya." Intrupsi Minana pada Minato dan Kushina. "_Kagebunshin no jutsu_," lanjutnya seraya melakukan sebuah _handseal_.

BOOF

Sebuah _bunshin_ muncul disebelah Minana. Kushina menghentikan larinya. Lalu diikuti dengan _bunshin_ Minana. Kushina mulai melakukan tugasnya. Sedangkan Minato dan Minana masih terus berlari.

"Minato!" seru Minana memeringatkan.

Mengerti maksud dari Minana, Minato dan Minana melompat berpencar.

JGER!

Sebuah petir menyambar kearah Minana dan Minato tadi. Sosok _shinobigatana_ yang melancarkan jurusnya tadi kini muncul didepan Minana.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi meleset," umpat Ringo kesal.

Minana memerhatikan gerak-gerik Ringo. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_-nya dan mengalirkan _chakra_ angin pada _kunai_-nya.

'_Tidak boleh terlalu serius, tidak boleh terlalu kuat, dan tidak boleh membunuhnya... Huh, benar-benar menyusahkan,_' batin Minana.

* * *

**-With Jiraiya- **

TRANG TRANG

Jiraiya melempar 8 _shuriken_ kearah Mangetsu. Namun Mangetsu bisa menangkisnya dengan mudah. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kushimaru mengarahkan benang kawat pada pedangnya kearah Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang menyadarinya, menghindari setiap benang tersebut dengan melompat zig-zag.

Setelah berhasil menghindar, Jiraiya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mata Mangetsu terbelalak. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mangetsu memerhatikan Jiraiya. Ia melihat, sebuah kawat tipis mengikat tubuhnya dan ujung kawat tersebut terikat pada jari tangan Jiraiya. Lalu Jiraiya melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

'_Benang kawat yang ada pada shuriken yang kulempar tadi dan benang kawat yang kulilit dengan benang kawatku... hmph, kuharap bisa mengenai mereka berdua sekaligus,_' batin Jiraiya. "Katon: Ryuuka no justu!" seru Jiraiya seraya menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

Api tersebut langsung merambat pada benang kawat milik Jiraiya dan mengarah pada Mangetsu dan Kushimaru. Ledakan besar terjadi karena ulahnya. Kobaran api membakar seluruh tempat Mangetsu dan Kushimari berpijak.

"Apa aku berhasil?" gumam Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan kobaran api tersebut mulai menghilang. Walau kabut masih menyelimuti, tapi pandangan Jiraiya pada 2 _shinobi_ tersebut terlihat semakin jelas. Namun mata Jiraiya terbelalak saat melihat Mangetsu dan Kushimaru bisa selamat dari jurusnya. Kushimaru selamat karena dirinya sekarang berada dalam bola air, sedangkan tubuh Mangetsu berubah menjadi bentuk cair. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat tubuh Mangetsu terluka.

'_Hmph, jadi itu sebabnya dia tadi bisa berlari seperti biasa diatas minyakku._'

* * *

**-With Minana- **

Minana masih dalam posisi siaga. Setelah menyerangnya, lagi-lagi Ringo menghilang ditengah kabut. Minana memerhatikan sekitarnya. Ia juga memperkirakan kapan Ringo akan mengarahkan petirnya lagi kearahnya. Merasakan suhu disekitarnya sedikit berubah, Minana melompat kearah samping. Dan benar saja...

JGER!

...Ringo kembali menyerangnya. Minana juga bisa melihat sosok Ringo yang berada pada 4 meter disamping kirinya. Ringo menancapkan pedang kiba ketanah. Dan Minana sudah berancang-ancang untuk menghindarinya lagi.

"_Raiton_: _Sandageto_!"

Saat Ringo mengucapkan nama jurusnya, tanah tempat pedang kiba ditancapkan menjadi retak. Aliran petir juga terlihat disekitar tanah tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, petir dari pedang Ringo menyerang Minana dari dalam tanah. Tidak hanya itu, muatan listrik juga terkirim menuju langit dan menjatuhkan petir dari langit lagi. Kali ini Ringo menyerang Minana dari 'atas' dan 'bawah'. Walau begitu, Minana hanya 'tersenyum' memanggapi perlawanan yang dilakukan Ringo.

Dataran tempat mereka bertarung kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena jurus yang dilancarkan Ringo. Debu yang berterbangan menambah penglihatan disekitarnya menjadi lebih buruk. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, debu itu mulai menghilang. Walau kabut masih menyelimuti, tapi bagi Ringo itu sudah cukup untuk melihat keadaan anak berambut merah itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun matanya terbelalak, saat melihat Minana ternyata masih baik-baik saja. Ringo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menyerang anak itu dengan jurus andalannya.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi tidak berhasil!" umpat Ringo kesal. Dan dia kembali melompat mundur... bersembunyi didalam kabut. "Ngg?"

* * *

**-With Kushina- **

Kushina masih sibuk untuk menyelesaikan bagiannya. Padahal waktu sudah berlalu selama 2 menit . Namun ia baru menyelesaikan 50% dari 'huruf' _fuinjutsu_ yang harus ditulisnya.

"Kushina-san, apa masih belum selesai?" tanya _bunshin_ Minana tanpa menoleh pada Kushina.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kushina, _bunshin_ Minana menoleh kearah Kushina. Kushina terlihat grogi, terburu-buru, dan gelisah. Bahkan keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Walau terburu-buru dan baru ada setengahnya, tapi _bunshin_ Minana yakin kalau tidak ada kesalahan pada 'tulisan' Kushina.

'_Sial! Aku tidak akan sempat. Dan lagi, kenapa aku merasa hal buruk akan terjadi?_' pikir Kushina tidak tenang. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap melanjutkan tugasnya.

TRANG!

Dua senjata saling beradu. _Bunshin_ Minana yang merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya langsung mengarahkan _kunai_-nya pada sesuatu yang datang dari belakangnya itu. Pedang petir yang melesat kearah Kushinapun terhenti. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Pedang petir Ringo berhasil memotong _kunai_ Minana. 'Minana' sangat terkejut. Dan dalam rasa terkejutannya itu, Ringo langsung mengayunkan pedang kiba pada _bunshin_ Minana.

BOOF

Kepulan asap putih langsung menyebar, menandakan kalau _bunshin_ milik Minana telah menghilang. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Dan Ringo sudah kembali mengarahkan pedang kibanya pada Kushina yang masih duduk diam karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

JLEB

* * *

**-With Minato- **

BRAK!

Tanpa menahan diri, Jinin mengayunkan kabutowarinya sekuat tenaga. Minato yang menyadarinya, melompat menghindar. Setelah menghindar, Minato memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jinin. Namun saat sedang memerhatikannya, tiba-tiba Jinin menghilang. Walau begitu, Minato tidak terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan pertahannya. Minato tetap memfokuskan kelima indranya jikalau Jinin menyerangnya entah dari mana lagi. Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, Minato menyadari seusatu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia langsung melompat kedepan.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi Jinin menyerang Minato dari belakang. Sesaat setelah menghindar, Minato melempar 4 _kunai_ kearah Jinin yang masih mencoba menarik kapak-palunya. Namun Jinin berhasil menangkisnya. Ia lebih cepat 'menarik' kapak-palunya dibandingkan dengan lemparan _kunai_ Minato. Setelah itu, lagi-lagi Jinin melompat tinggi dengan cepat dan kembali mengayunkan kapaknya kearah Minato secara vertikal. Minato yang melihat hal itu kembali menghindarinya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Jinin kembali menghilang ditengah kabut.

'_Sepertinya Minana benar. Sebaiknya aku fokus untuk menghindari serangannya saja. Setidaknya sampai Kushina menyelesaikannya._'

Minato masih dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Sejak tadi, _shinobigatana_ pemegang pedang kabutowari itu selalu menyerang dengan teknik _silent_ _killing_-nya. Jika gagal, ia akan kembali menghilang dalam kabut dan kembali menyerang 'mainannya' dengan serangan tiba-tiba.

'_Aneh sekali. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini? Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkan Minana?_' batin Minato yang sejak tadi merasa tidak tenang. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Walau begitu, ia tidak mengurangi rasa waspadanya. Namun Minato mulai merasa heran. Entah kenapa, 'jeda' yang dilakukan Jinin sebelum melancarkan serangannya sekarang terasa sedikit lebih lama dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

**-Ditempat Kushina- **

Pedang kiba yang diselimuti petir biru itu berhasil menembus tubuhnya. Mata Kushina terbelalak dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ia pikir ia akan mati. Namun tidak. Anak berambut merah yang sama sepertinya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Anak itu menjadi tameng untuk dirinya. Darah dari hunusan pedang tersebut menetes diatas wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Air mata langsung membasahi pipi Kushina saat melihat Minana mengorbankan diri untuk menolongnya.

"MI... MINANAAA!" teriak Kushina tak kuasa.

'_D-Dia... sejak kapan dia..?_' Tidak hanya Kushina, tapi Ringo juga dibuat terkejut. Ia tahu kalau anak berambut merah yang dilawannya itu sangat lincah dan cepat, tapi harusnya anak itu tidak akan menyadari dirinya yang berniat menyerang Kushina. Terlebih lagi 'jeda' yang ia berikan sama dengan 'jeda' yang ia lakukan untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya saat melawan Minana.

"**Tidak akan... kubiarkan..!**" kata Minana tertatih-tatih. Ia juga masih memegang pedang kiba agar tidak mengenai Kushina dan membuat Ringo tidak bisa menarik pedangnya. '_Kalau aku tidak meninggalkan kagebunshin didekat Kaa-chan, aku pasti... Ugh!_' batin Minana. "**Akan kubekukan... semuanya..!**" lanjut Minana seraya menatap Ringo dengan tajam. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah. Bahkan 3 garis muncul dikedua pipinya.

`!?` Ringo tersentak dengan perubahan Minana. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mundur selangkah. Ringo juga mencoba menarik pedangnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Minana masih memegang pedang itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Perlahan namun cepat, tiba-tiba pedang Ringo mulai membeku. Melihat hal itu, Ringo segera melepas pedangnya dan mundur kebelakang. Begitu pedang tersebut membeku seutuhnya, pedang itu hancur berkeping-keping. Karena hal itu, darah mengalir deras dari lukanya. Namun Minana tidak memerdulikannya.

"**Sekarang giliran–**" Ucapan Minana terhenti... setelah sebuah 'pedang' menebas lehernya. 'Pedang' itu 'menghancurkan' syalnya... serta pelindung es dibagian leher kirinya. 'Pedang' itu memotong tali pada kalung miliknya... membuat kalung simbol yin tersebut terlempar entah kemana. Tiga garis yang muncul dipipinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Jinin mengarahkan kabutowari miliknya sekuat tenaga. Minana kena telak serangan tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat Minana terlempar jauh.

"MINANAAA!" Kushina langsung berlari ketempat dimana Minana terlempar. Perasaan buruk yang ia rasakan tadi benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Prasangka buruk mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

* * *

Minato menoleh kesisi kirinya. Ia merasa akan ada yang datang dari arah tersebut. Dugaannya benar. Sekilas, ia bisa melihatnya... apa yang sedang mengarah padanya. Namun Minato tidak menghindarinya. Malah ia...

HAP

...menangkapnya. Sesaat yang lalu ia tidak memercayainya. Namun setelah melihatnya sendiri, matanya terbelalak... dengan apa yang dia tangkap itu. Perut dan leher anak berambut merah itu dilumuri banyak darah. Tidak hanya itu. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin bagaikan es.

"Tidak mungkin... Minana..." Tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi pipinya. Minato masih tidak percaya. Ia tahu kalau lawan yang mereka hadapi itu sangat kuat, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Minana...

"MINANAAA!"

Minato mendengar suara Kushina. Tak lama kemudian, Minato bisa melihat sosok Kushina. Kushina langsung menghampiri dan duduk disebelah Minana.

"Minana, bertahanlah! Minana!" seru Kushina sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minana. Namun matanya kembali terbelalak... saat merasakan tubuh Minana yang terasa dingin bagaikan es. "Bohong... Ini bohong, kan?" Kushina menutup mulutnya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Lalu, Kushina menunduk kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Minana...

Hujan mulai turun. Langitpun ikut menangis. Air hujan menyapu air mata Minato dan Kushina. Suara isak tangis Kushina semakin keras.

"Kushina..." Minato menatap Kushina sedih. Ia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Kushina sekarang. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Minana.

Minato masih tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar, dirinya memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan Minana. Ia kembali terkejut. Namun sebuah senyuman kini terlukis diwajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan denyut nadi Minana.

"Kushina, Minana..." Minato bermaksud memberitahu kabar baik ini pada Kushina, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Kushina. Dan 'sesuatu' berwarna jingga muncul disekitar Kushina.

"**Tidak akan kumaafkan!**" desis Kushina pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat berat dan marah. Air mata masih berlinang dimatanya. "**AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!**"

Minato tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Kushina. Ia tahu kalau Kushina sangat marah. Sesuatu berwarna jingga itu terus keluar dari tubuh Kushina.

"Kushina, tenang–argh!" Minato mencoba menenangkannya. Namun saat dirinya memegang pundak Kushina, pundak Kushina terasa sangat panas. Bahkan tangannya mengalami luka bakar. Merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan 'segera' terjadi, Minato segera membawa Minana dan menjauh dari Kushina.

Dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kushina dikelilingi oleh sesuatu berwarna hitam. Tanah yang tadi dipijaknya tertelan oleh 'benda hitam' itu. Benda hitam itu membentuk sebuah bola. Dan Kushina berada dalam 'bola hitam' tersebut. Walau dirinya bukan ninja pelacak, tapi Minato bisa merasakan _chakra_ yang sangat mengerikan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya. "Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

Cairan berwarna merah membasahi tanah disekitar Ringo dan Jinin. Termasuk dengan pedang yang mereka pegang. Sejak mereka 'menyingkirkan' Minana, mereka masih diam ditempat. Bahkan mereka sengaja membiarkan Kushina pergi.

"Ne, _Senpai_... sepertinya dia sudah jauh. Apa kita akan membiarkannya saja?" tanya Ringo memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" jawab Jinin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kushina.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi."

Suara anak kecil membuat Jinin dan Ringo menghentikan langkah mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Ringo dan Jinin juga merasa ada seseorang yang menarik baju mereka.

"Siapa itu?!"

"Siapa itu?!"

Insting dan refleks seorang _shinobi_ membuat mereka berdua mengarahkan pedang mereka pada apa yang ada dibelakang mereka. Namun mata Ringo dan Jinin melebar... saat tidak melihat siapapun dibelakang mereka. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut. Saat Ringo dan Jinin berbalik dan mengarahkan pedang mereka, mereka sudah tidak dikelilingi kabut tebal. Bahkan tempat yang mereka pijak sudah berbeda. Hidung mereka mencium bau asin. Sejauh mata memandang, yang mereka lihat hanyalah air biru nan luas.

"A-Apa ini!? Apa ini laut?" tanya Ringo entah pada siapa. Ia juga melihat kekiri kekanan... mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jinin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ringo.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti _genjutsu_."

* * *

Seorang anak berpakaian serba hitam masih berdiri didekat 'tulisan' _fuinjutsu_ yang dibuat Kushina tadi. Posisi kedua tangannya seperti sedang menarik baju seseorang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya... berdiri tegak seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu tentang Kushina-_chan_," gumam anak tersebut entah pada siapa. Mata merahnya tertuju pada _chakra_ jingga yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba anak tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak.

* * *

Perlahan benda hitam yang mengelilingi Kushina mulai menghilang. Namun bukan Kushina yang ada didalam sana, tetapi sekumpulan _chakra_ merah berbentuk rubah dan memiliki 4 ekor. Minato sangat terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi dengan Kushina. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kushina bisa seperti itu. Namun ia mengerti 1 hal... Kushina seperti ini karena apa yang terjadi pada Minana.

"Ku-Kushina..." panggil Minato.

"GRAAAOOO!" Kushina meraung dengan keras. Keempat ekornya berkibas dan menghancurkan tanah yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ku..shi..na...-san..."

Minato tersentak mendengar suara bisik dari pangkuannya.

"Minana?"

**-POV Minana- **

Dari nada suaranya, Minato terlihat khawatir, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Pandanganku tertuju pada Kushina. _Chakra_ Kurama telah menguasai tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan 4 ekor. Melihat hal itu, aku merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau tindakanku tadi benar-benar bodoh. _Kaa-chan_ meninggal saat penyerangan Kurama. Walaupun aku tidak menolongnya, harusnya ia tidak akan mati karena serangan tadi, kan?

"Ugh!" Walau leherku terasa sakit, tapi aku tetap memaksakan tubuhku untuk bergerak... mencoba untuk duduk.

"Minana, jangan bergerak dulu!"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tetap mencoba untuk duduk. Walau melarangku, tapi Minato tetap membantuku untuk duduk. Disaat yang bersamaan, aku membuat dinding es ukuran kecil tepat dibelakangku. Kulihat Minato ingin menghentikanku, tapi karena aku melakukannya dengan cepat, jadi dia tidak sempat untuk menghentikanku. Sepertinya Minato mengerti maksudku. Ia menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding es tersebut.

"Mina..to, ce..pat panggil _sen_.._sei_ ke..si..-Uhuk!" Padahal aku sudah berhati-hati dalam berbicara, tapi darah segar tetap keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan bicara dulu!"

Minato terlihat khawatir sekali. Bahkan wajahnya bermandikan keringat. Walau begitu, aku harus tetap menyuruhnya pergi dari sini.

"A-Aku atau... k-kau... yang k-kesana?" Aku kembali mengulangnya. Namun ucapanku kali ini jauh lebih pelan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Walau begitu, setiap kata yang kuucapkan tetap membuat luka ini bertambah sakit.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa–"

"Baik..lah. A..ku akan ke..sana."Aku memotong perkataannya. Sudah kuduga kalau dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu kalau sekarang Minato sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tahu maksud dari perkataannya. Tapi aku harus tetap menyuruhnya pergi. Dengan berbagai cara.

Lalu aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Walau rasa sakit menyuruhku untuk diam, tapi aku tetap mencoba untuk bangun. Namun ternyata, lagi-lagi Minato menhentikanku.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku yang akan kesana," ujarnya saat menghentikanku.

'_Akhirnya dia menurut juga. Sekarang aku hanya perlu memikirkan cara untuk membuat Kaa-chan terdiam._' Itulah yang kupikirkan. Sampai Minato melakukan sesuatu yang mengacaukan rencanaku.

"_Bunshin no jutsu_," ucapnya seraya melakukan sebuah handseal.

BOOF

Satu buah _bunshin_ muncul disebelahnya. Lalu _bunshin_ tersebut pergi. Aku sudah bisa menduga kemana _bunshin_ Minato pergi. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menggunakan jurus _bunshin_ didalam sebuah pertarungan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Selain itu, pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

"B-_Bunshin_? A..pa bisa menemu..kannya s-sebelum bertemu.. m-mere...ka?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Aku masih memerhatikan Kushina dari kejauhan yang sedang mengamuk.

"Kamu pikir aku ini siapa?" Minato malah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan meniru gayaku. Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide. "Minana, aku ingin kau tetap diam disini. Soal Kushina, serahkan saja dia padaku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkanya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Mataku melebar mendengar hal itu. Apa yang ada dikepalaku langsung menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya.

"Tunggu–" Percuma. Ia sudah terlalu jauh (Baca: berjarak 4 meter). Suaraku yang sangat pelan tidak akan sampai padanya. Tidak. Walau ia mendengarnya, ia pasti tidak akan berhenti.

Minato berlari ketempat Kushina. Kushina melihat Minato yang berlari kearahnya. Tanpa pandang bulu, ia langsung menyerangnya. Namun dengan lincahnya, Minato bisa menghindar.

"Kushina!"

Sejak tadi, Minato terus memanggil Kushina. Tapi Kushina terus menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Keempat ekornya terus menyerang Minato. Namun tidak jarang juga Kushina menyerang dengan cakarnya.

Minato terus menghindari serangan Kushina sambil terus memanggil namanya. Namun tak jarang ada beberapa serangan yang mengenainya. Walau terus-menerus diserang, tapi Minato tidak menyerah.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Dan entah kenapa, seluruh tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit. Aku ingin menolongnya, tapi...

"Aaaarrgghh!"

"MINATO–Uhuk!" Mataku melebar saat melihat ekor _chakra_ Kurama memukul Minato hingga terlempar kearahku. Tanpa sadar, mulutku langsung memanggil namanya. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutku. Dan lukaku semakin bertambah sakit. '_Persetan dengan luka ini! Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya pilihan.._'

"J-Jangan khawatir... Minana. Aku... tidak apa-apa," ucap Minato pelan sambil memegang pundaknya yang terluka.

Mataku melebar saat merasakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Kushina sekarang. Sekumpulan _chakra_ berkumpul di satu titik. Refleks, mataku menoleh kearahnya. Dan benar saja, 'gelembung' berwarna biru dan merah berada disekitar mulutnya. Lalu 'gelembung' biru dan merah tersebut berkumpul disatu titik dan membentuk bola berwarna hitam.

"K-Kushina-san... kau pasti... bercanda, kan?" ujarku tanpa sadar saat melihat hal itu. Apa dia serius ingin melancarkan bijudama itu pada kami?

"Kushina..."

Mendengar gumaman Minato membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Ia terlihat sangat terkejut. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"GRAAAOO!"

'_Cih! Apa boleh buat..._' Kupikir aku memang harus menggunakannya.

**-End of Minana POV- **

* * *

Bocah berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai khawatir. Baru saja 'dibiarkan' sebentar, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau _chakra_ jingga tersebut bertambah kuat. Walau kabut masih menyelimuti, tapi _chakra_ jingga itu lebih dominan dibandingkan _chakra_ yang terkandung dalam kabut yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku harus cepat," gumamnya dan kembali berlari ditengah kabut.

Setelah berlari beberapa langkah, ia bisa melihat 3 _shinobi_ yang saling bertarung. Salah satunya adalah pembimbing dari 'tuan'nya. Walau dirinya bisa melihat mereka, tapi ia cukup hati-hati agar ke 3 _shinobi_ tersebut tidak melihat dan menyadari kehadirannya. Setelah menyerang Jiraiya, 2 _shinobi_ Kirigakure itu kembali menghilang dalam kabut. Melihat ini adalah sebuah kesempatan, anak tersebut menggunakan jurus yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Dan jurus yang digunakannya itu sukses membuat dirinya berada dibelakang Mangetsu dan Kushimaru secara instan.

Mangetsu dan Kushimaru menyadari kehadiran orang lain dibelakang mereka. Refleks, mereka langsung mengayunkan pedang mereka kebelakang.

Yang mereka tebas hanyalah angin. Mangetsu dan Kushimaru sangat terkejut. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana... sekarang mereka sudah tidak berada ditengah-tengah kabut. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah air... air yang sangat banyak. Tidak ada daratan sama sekali. Bau asin dari air yang mereka pijak sangat menyengat penciuman mereka.

Mangetsu dan Kushimaru melihat sekeliling. Dan pandangan mereka terhenti pada 2 orang yang tepat berada dibelakang mereka. Pakaian 2 orang tersebut tidak asing lagi bagi Mangetsu dan Kushimaru.

"Ringo, Jinin-senpai," panggil Mangetsu tanpa ragu dan segera berlari kearah Ringo dan Jinin.

_Shinobi_ bernama Ringo dan Jinin menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka terlihat tersentak saat melihat Mangetsu dan Kushimaru. Kalau tidak salah ingat, saat melihat sekeliling beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya mereka berdua yang berada ditengah laut ini.

"Berhenti!" perintah Ringo seraya memasukkan ujung pedangnya pada air laut yang dipijaknya.

Melihat kuda-kuda Ringo, Mangetsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia juga segera memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling bertarung," kata Kushimaru yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan khawatir, Ringo. Mereka bukanlah musuh. Seandainya memang iya, harusnya mereka tidak akan tahu namamu," jelas Jinin.

Mendengar penjelasan dari senior mereka, Mangetsu dan Ringo mulai tenang. Mereka menaruh kembali pedang mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ada dimana? Kita tidak mungkin benaran ada ditengah laut, kan?" tanya Mangetsu pada kedua seniornya.

Jinin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Yang terpikiran olehku ini adalah _genjutsu_."

Kushimaru menatap Jinin, Mangetsu, dan Ringo secara bergantian. Mereka mengerti. Lalu, mereka melakukan sebuah handseal seraya berkata, "_Kai_!"

BYUR

Mereka berempat mengacaukan aliran _chakra_ didalam diri mereka. Dan itu termasuk menghentikan _chakra_ yang terpusat pada telapak kaki mereka. Jinin, Kushimaru, Ringo dan Mangetsu langsung terjebur kedalam laut. Ekspresi terkejut langsung terlukis diwajah mereka berempat.

"A-Apa yang..?"

* * *

Dua _shinobi_ yang ada dihadapannya menghilang begitu saja. Anak berpakaian serba hitam itu terlihat terengah-engah karena jurus yang ia gunakan. Walau lelah, tapi senyumnya masih tetap ada diwajahnya.

"Hosh... hosh... Aku tidak menyangka... kalau jurus ini... akan memakan _chakra_... sebanyak ini... hosh..." gumamnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, anak tersebut memerhatikan sekitar. Ia sadar kalau kabut yang ada disekitarnya mulai menipis. Menyadari hal tersebut, ia segera melakukan beberapa _handseal_... _handseal_ yang sama seperti yang dilakukan _shinobi_ Kirigakure untuk menciptakan kabut ini. Namun _handseal_ yang digunakan anak tersebut agak sedikit berbeda. "_Kirigakure no jutsu_!"

Kabut yang ada disekitarnya sudah tidak menipis. Pandanganya pada sekitar tetap buruk. Namun ia tidak peduli. Karena ia masih tetap bisa melihat keberadaan Minana dan Kushina yang memiliki warna _chakra_ yang berbeda (baca: jingga). Baginya, itu sudah cukup agar dirinya pergi kesana dengan cepat. Kali ini ia tidak bisa duduk santai seperti tadi. "Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ketempat Kushina-_chan_."

* * *

**-Ditempat Minana- **

'_Cih! Apa boleh buat..._' Empat buah rantai keluar dari punggung Minana. Dan rantai-rantai tersebut langsung melilit tubuh, leher, kaki, dan empat ekor Kushina. Bijudama yang hendak ditembak Kushinapun menghilang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Minana, bertahanlah!"

Darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Minana. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya. Karena hal tersebut, pandangannya bertambah remang. Tubuhnya terlihat sempoyongan. Melihat hal tersebut, Minato segera menangkap tubuh Minana yang hampir jatuh. Minana menyekat darah yang ada dibibirnya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Ingin sekali ia menutup luka pada leher dan perutnya, tapi karena keberadaan Minato, membuat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Minana!" Minato terlihat panik. Ia mencoba menekan luka pada leher dan perut Minana agar darahnya tidak keluar lebih banyak.

'_Kuso! Aku... tidak boleh pingsan. Aku..._' Kegelapan mulai menutup pandangannya. Bahkan suara Minato serasa semakin jauh. Perlahan kelopak mata Minana mulai tertutup. Satu per satu, rantai _chakra_ milik Minana mulai transparan... menandakan kalau si pengguna jurus mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"GRAAOOO!" Kushina terus meronta. Rantai _chakra_ yang melilit tubuhnya, satu per satu mulai dihancurkan. Hingga menyisakan 2 rantai _chakra_ yang terlihat transparan.

TAP

Seseorang mendarat diantara tempat Minato dan Kushina. Ia berdiri didekat rantai _chakra_ Minana yang terlihat transparan. Orang tersebut terlihat seumuran dengan Minato, Kushina, dan Minana. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Mata merahnya tertuju pada rantai _chakra_ yang mulai menghilang. Dengan cepat, ia segera memegang rantai _chakra_ tersebut.

'_Tidak kusangka kau bisa babak belur sampai seperti itu, Minana,_' batin anak tersebut seraya mengalirkan _chakra_-nya pada rantai tersebut. Rantai _chakra_ Minana yang sebelumnya melemah kini kembali kuat seperti sebelumnya. Dua rantai _chakra_ yang semula lenyap, kini 'muncul' lagi dari punggung Minana dan kembali 'mengunci' gerakan Kushina.

Minato memerhatikan anak yang tidak jauh didepannya. Karena kabut dan hujan ini, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah anak tersebut dengan jelas. Tapi dari ciri-cirinya, Minato yakin kalau anak itu...

"Lucky? Kau Lucky, kan?" panggil Minato memastikan. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Lucky itu menoleh kearah Minato. Lalu ia tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, Minato."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini! Disini sangat berbahaya!" teriak Minato.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minato, Lucky hanya tersenyum. "Takut? Bahaya? Huh, aku selalu tertawa didepan bahaya. Ha ha ha."

Minato sedikIt tersentak dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Lucky. Pasalnya kata-kata tersebut sama dengan yang diucapkan Minana sebelumnya.

'_Tsk! Kenapa Jiraiya lama sekali? Bukankah tadi bunshin Minato sudah 'laporan' padanya? Padahal jarak tempatnya kesini tidaklah jauh. Apa mereka tersesat?_' batin Lucky.

SYUT SYUT

Empat buah _kunai_ mengarah ketempat Lucky dari belakang. Namun air berbentuk tentakel menangkap ke 4 _kunai_ tersebut dengan mudah. Lucky menoleh kearah datangnya _kunai_. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Jiraiya yang berdiri tepat 5 meter dibelakangnya. Ia yakin kalau yang melempar _kunai_ tersebut adalah Jiraiya.

"T-Tunggu dulu. Aku bukanlah musuh," ucap Lucky panik. Tentu saja ekspresi yang dibuatnya hanyalah kepura-puraan. Ia masih memegang rantai _chakra_ tersebut.

"_Sensei_, dia bukanlah musuh," ujar Minato membenarkan ucapan Lucky. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat _sensei_-nya secara jelas, tapi dari ciri-cirinya... tidak salah lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Jiraiya memercayai apa yang dikatakan Minato. Dalam situasi ini, ia tidak punya pilihan. Lalu Jiraiya menoleh kearah Kushina. _Chakra_ rubah tersebut tidak bisa bergerak karena rantai yang melilit tubuhnya.

'_Sampai keluar 4 ekor. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?_' batin Jiraiya seraya menyiapkan suatu jurus

* * *

Dengan sedikit usaha, Jiraiya berhasil menyegel kembali _chakra_ Kyuubi yang menguasai tubuh Kushina. Lucky menangkap tubuh Kushina yang hendak jatuh. Karena _chakra_ kyuubi, tubuh Kushina penuh dengan luka bakar.

Lalu Jiraiya memerhatikan Minana. Kalau diperhatikan, keadaan Minana sangatlah tidak baik. Wajah Minana terlihat pucat. Walau Minato telah berusaha menekan luka pada leher dan perut Minana dengan bantuan sebuah _bunshin_, tapi darah masih tetap keluar.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke desa."

Kabut yang mengelilingi mereka sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Tentu saja Jiraiya menjadi waspada dan memerhatikan sekitarnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Musuh yang mencoba membunuh mereka kini menghilang tanpa jejak. Apalagi karena hujan ini... membuat dirinya tidak tahu alasan, kenapa, dan bagaimana musuhnya bisa kabur secepat ini tanpa bekas. Dan lagi, ia tidak bisa melacaknya.

Minato tidak membantah perintah Jiraiya. Segera, Minato langsung menggendong Minana ala _bridal_ _style_. Tentu saja ia berhati-hati dalam melakukannya.

"Tinggalkan dia, Minato. Dengan lukanya yang seperti itu, Minana tidak akan bertahan lama."

Mata Minato melebar mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan gurunya. Jelas-jelas kalau rekannya itu masih bernapas... masih hidup. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gurunya menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu. Walau dirinya memang tidak suka dengan sikap Minana pada Kushina, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minana mati! Aku akan menolongnya! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi! Tidak akan!" bentak Minato. Mungkin ini yang kedua kalinya ia bisa sampai sekesal dan semarah ini selain pada Minana dulu.

"Lagi?" gumam Jiraiya heran.

`!?` Minato terlihat bingung saat mendengar gumaman pelan Jiraiya. 'Lagi'? Benar juga. Ia baru sadar dengan ucapan yang baru ia katakan. Tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi? Minato baru sadar. Memangnya kapan ia pernah bersama Minana? Mencoba mengingat kenapa dirinya berkata seperti itu, tapi ia malah tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Minato, apa yang dikatakan gurumu itu benar," ujar Lucky memecahkan suasana. Ia juga melakukan hal sama dengan Minato, yaitu menggendong Kushina ala _bridal_ _style_. "Karena itu, kita harus segera menolongnya. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Tempat ini tidaklah aman," lanjutnya seraya berlari menjauhi Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Tunggu dulu–"

Terlambat. Langkah Lucky cukup cepat. Ia sudah agak jauh. Lalu Minato segera mengikuti Lucky. Jiraiya ingin menghentikannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia sedikit terlambat. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Jiraiya mengikuti mereka berdua. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap anak berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan tatapan tajam.

'_Apa-apaan anak itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul? Apa dia seorang shinobi? Tapi dari desa mana? Apa dia mata-mata? Apa mungkin ia tahu tentang Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh Kushina?_' Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenak Jiraiya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Lucky. Sejak awal, ia sudah merasa kalau Lucky bukanlah anak biasa.

"Lucky, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kau tahu kalau kita–"

"Jangan khawatir, Minato. Aku tahu satu tempat dimana kita akan aman," potong Lucky sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Dan lagi, sekarang sedang hujan. Kau tahu kalau kita harus mencari tempat berteduh. Kau jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua," lanjut Lucky tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong kami? Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Tanpa basa basi, Jiraiya langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, Lucky membalikkan badannya 180 derajat. Walau begitu, ia terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan tanpa menabrak apapun yang ada dibelakangnya. "Temanku biasa memanggilku Lucky. Dan aku adalah..."

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ 19… _done_. Gimana menurut _reader-san_ tentang _chapter_ ini? Tolong beritahu kesan pesannya ya tentang _chapter_ ini dengan _review_. Selain itu dengan me-_review_, Kuroki bisa tahu kalau fic Kuroki itu dibaca oleh seseorang. Dan jika (memang) ada bagian yang salah, katakan saja. Tidak sulit, kok, untuk mengetik beberapa huruf untuk mengomentari.

Oh iya, untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya, mungkin _update_-nya akan agak lama. Karena waktu luang Kuroki cuma sedikit dan Kuroki nggak bisa mengaturnya dengan baik *pundung dipojokan*. Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata Kuroki yang menyinggung _reader-san_. Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fic Kuroki sampai sejauh ini. Sampai jumpa lagi #BOOF

* * *

**Special thanks for:**

3'Oct**  
**4869fans-nikazemaru  
Aditya Otsutsuki Namikaze  
Aggee  
Agung Moelyana; Akai. Sora13  
aldona. aryadi  
atikafaradilla. dea  
bhocahnakhal. phunyaathuranii  
Black Id  
Brian123  
charis. almas. 1  
daikinz namikaze (guest)  
Dark Namikaze Ryu  
dhany kun  
dRa9on'aRT  
fahri. uchiha  
Gray Areader  
hendrawan. putra. 948  
iib. junior  
JumAwan  
Haenaaz1  
Hay Anime14  
heztynha uzumaki  
kaizokuu  
Kamikaze Yuhito  
khf16  
leontujuhempat  
MaraNakazawa  
matsuri-123  
mitsuka sakurai  
monkey D nico  
muharrom. cantang  
mukhammad. yuusuf  
Mushi kara-chan  
no see  
Namikaze Pakong  
Namikaze Wahyu  
Nyx no Kaze  
Onidiah  
PahleviAkbarZ  
robby. feadsback  
robyzek  
sherrysakura99  
Shiroi Twin  
SilverBlack16  
Silver Licht Eternity  
SteFanny Elizabeth  
Tenza z2  
Tragger  
triexs. alazka  
uchiha. izami  
Uchizuma Angel  
Uzuchiha no Name  
Uzumaki Fiyyana (guest)  
Vanny Zhang  
Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates 


	20. Chapter 20: Masa Lalu dan Masa Depanku 1

A/N: Halooooo~~~~ *sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?)*. Apa kabar? Baik? Oh, baguslah. A-Anoo, Kuroki minta maaf karena lanjutan ceritanya sedikit dialihkan. Ettoo..c_hapter_ ini akan berisi tentang masa lalu Minana. Karena hal itu, sudut pandang yang dipakai di _chapter_ ini adalah sudut pandang Minana. Ahem, tanpa ba bi bu (?) lagi, silahkan langsung dibaca saja. Semoga kalian suka :D

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main **__**Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari anime Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Minana. Umurku... kurang lebih 8 tahun. Aku adalah adik perempuan dari anak yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya adik monster. Monster? Ya. _Nii_– Maksudku Naruto selalu dipanggil penduduk desa dengan sebutan monster. Sedangkan aku dipanggil adik monster. Aku sangat membencinya... Naruto.

Kau menyebut dirimu seorang kakak!? Kau bertanya kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini!? Kau bertanya kenapa aku membencimu!? Kau memintaku untuk menjelaskan semuanya!?

Dasar cerewet! Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan padamu!

Memangnya saat aku dihajar oleh penduduk desa, apa pernah kau sekali saja melindungiku? Saat aku diganggu murid-murid di Akademi, apa pernah kau datang menolongku? Saat aku sakit dan terluka, apa pernah kau pernah mengobatiku? Saat aku sangat mengharapkan bantuan dirimu, kau ada dimana?

Tidak pernah, kan?

Kau tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk memanggil dirimu kakak? Jangan membuatku tertawa, bodoh!

Kau lemah. Dan jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu yang menyedihkan. Mungkin kita saudara kembar, tapi apa memang demikian? Kita berdua sama-sama tidak tahu apa atau... siapa _tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan_ kita. Hanya karena Ho–... maksudku Kakek Hokage yang mengatakannya, apa kau mau memercayainya begitu saja? Apa karena dia hokage, kau langsung memercayainya begitu saja? Jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu yang bisa dengan mudahnya memercayai orang lain. Lagipula, Kakek Hokage tidak punya bukti kalau kita ini adalah saudara kembar.

Kudengar yang namanya saudara kembar itu memiliki kesamaan. Memangnya kesamaan apa yang kita miliki? Dilihat darimana pun kita ini berbeda. Orang bego saja bisa membedakan kita dengan mudahnya. Apanya yang sama? Warna mata kita? Ok, kuakui mata kita yang terlihat seperti biru langit itu sama. Selain itu? Memangnya hal itu bisa membuktikan kalau kita ini saudara kembar?

Tidak.

Lihat!

Kau laki-laki dan aku perempuan. Rambutmu seperti durian dan berwarna kuning sedangkan rambutku berwarna merah yang lurus nan panjang. Kau selalu memakai kaos dengan warna terang a.k.a oranye sedangkan aku selalu memakai pakaian yang gelap a.k.a hitam. Kau selalu terlihat ceria dan aku selalu terlihat _stoic_. Apanya yang sama?

Ah iya. Ada 1 hal perbedaan diantara kita yang membuatku kesal. 'Kau selalu terlihat sehat sejahtera sedangkan aku selalu terlihat seperti mumi a.k.a tubuh penuh dengan luka'. Dan luka yang kuterima ini semuanya adalah karena dirimu.

Karena keberadaanmu, aku harus merasakan rasa sakit ini. Karena dirimu, penduduk desa dan _shinobi_ Konoha selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku. Kakak yang tidak pernah ada untuk adiknya... lebih baik lenyap saja. Karena keberadaanmu hanya akan membuat diriku yang kemarin, sekarang, dan yang akan datang terluka. Keberadaanmu sama sekali tidak membuat keadaanku menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Masa Laluku dan Masa Depanku (Part 1)**

.

"HOI!–"

"—JANGAN LARI, KAU!"

'_Mana mungkin aku akan berhenti, bodoh!_' umpatku dalam hati. Aku sangat kesal dengan 5 penduduk desa serta 3 _genin_ yang selalu siap untuk menyiksaku begitu aku pulang dari Akademi. Dan hari ini, mereka berhasil melukai bahu kiriku.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki kecilku secepat yang kubisa. Saat sedang berlari, aku juga terus melakukan _handseal_ dari jurus yang belum lama ini kupelajari. Tapi, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. '_Sial, tidak berhasil! Padahal syarat untuk melakukan jurus itu sudah kulakukan._'

"TUNGGU, KAU!"

Sial, langkah mereka semakin dekat. Dan lagi, mendengar nada bicaranya, sepertinya _genin_-_genin_ itu mau melempar _kunai_ kearahku lagi. Karena jurus pelarianku gagal dan aku tidak mau kena _kunai_ lagi, aku merubah rute pelarianku dengan melompat ke salah satu atap rumah penduduk.

SYUT SYUT

Aku berhasil menghindarinya.

"KALI INI AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, MONSTER!"

Kulihat 3 _genin_ itu mengikutiku melompat ke atap rumah. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku memutuskan untuk melompat turun ke sebuah gang kecil. Sesaat setelah melompat turun, aku melakukan sebuah _handseal_ seraya berbisik, "_Henge no jutsu._"

"PERCUMA SAJA! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR!"

TAP TAP TAP

Kulihat mereka berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. Hanya 3 _genin_ itu yang mengikutiku sampai kesini. Walau yang mengejarku sekarang sudah berkurang dua per tiganya, bukan berarti aku boleh lengah. Kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat, mereka benar-benar akan membunuhku. Apalagi cara agar bisa keluar dari gang ini adalah dengan melewati mereka bertiga.

Kulihat mereka berbalik menghadapku, melihat ke seluruh ujung gang termasuk tempat diriku berada. Bisa kulihat tatapan kebencian yang terpancarkan dari mata mereka. Kuharap mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Cih! Sepertinya dia sudah tidak disini!"

"Sial! Cepat sekali lari monster itu!"

"Lebih baik kita cari dia! Secepat apapun dia, pasti belum jauh dari sini!"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, merekapun pergi dari tempat ini. Untunglah mereka tidak menyadari diriku yang berubah menjadi kantung sampah dipojokan.

BOOF!

Begitu aku melepas jurusnya, kepulan asap putih menyelimutiku. Berubah menjadi sampah? Sepertinya pepatah itu benar, yang namanya sampah tidak akan pernah dilihat atau dilirik oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. '_Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini,_' pikirku seraya melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju apartemenku.

* * *

CKLEK

Tanpa permisi lagi, aku langsung masuk begitu saja. Aku yang sekarang memang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya _ke_-_formalan_. Untuk apa aku baik pada siapapun jika akhirnya tidak dihargai? Bagiku _ke_-_formalan_ adalah tingkah laku yang menyedihkan.

Tidak mau membuat lukaku tambah parah, akupun mengambil kotak P3K yang ada didalam laci. Mengobati sendiri lukaku adalah salah satu prinsipku yang tidak bisa percaya dengan orang lain.  
Setelah selesai mengobati lukaku, kubalik kotak P3K tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertempel dibawah kotak tersebut. Ya, itu adalah sebuah kertas. Dan diatas kertas tersebut terdapat tulisan-tulisan aneh atau bisa disebut tulisan _fuinjutsu_.

Aku benar-benar heran. Padahal syarat dan _handseal_ dari jurus yang ingin kugunakan tadi sudah benar, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Hmph, tidak menemukan jawabannya, aku menaruh kembali kotak tersebut ketempatnya. Setelah itu, aku segera mengeluarkan dan menggelar _futon_ yang ada di lemari. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat–

"_Tadaima_, Minana-chan."

'_S-Sial. Baru saja..._' Untungnya aku sudah selesai membereskan tempat tidurku. Segera, aku langsung meringkal didalam selimut. Aku sama sekali tidak ada niat bertatap muka dengannya lagi.

"Minana-chan, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya, aku memaksa diriku untuk tidur. Dan setiap mau tidur, aku selalu berharap, '_Ketika aku membuka mataku diesok hari, aku tidak melihat Naruto lagi._' Haha, walau begitu, harapanku pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Yah, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Disepanjang jalan yang sunyi ini, hanya suara derap kakiku saja yang terdengar. Wajar saja karena ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Dan aku sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju Akademi. Huh, ini semua gara-gara Naruto. Kenapa dia mengatur alarm pukul 03.30? Padahal dia sendiri tidak bangun. Huh, walau aku sudah biasa bangun jam segini dan suka berangkat ke Akademi pagi-pagi buta, tapi hari ini kelewatan banget. Ah sudahlah. Lagipula hari ini ada pengambilan nilai melempar _shuriken_. Jadi, tidak akan ada anak yang menggangguku saat nanti aku latihan dibelakang Akademi.

Lagi-lagi dalam perjalanan menuju Akademi, aku berpapasan dengan dua orang yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku hingga menutupi pandangan mereka. Aku asumsikan kalau mereka adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu, dua orang yang biasa menjaga gerbang utama desa. Saat kami berpapasan, seperti biasa, kami hanya lewat begitu saja. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin anak sepertiku akan ditegur atau disapa oleh seseorang. Kalau memang iya, pasti ada maksud tertentu.

...

Dalam perjalananku menuju Akademi, seperti biasa, aku selalu melewati jalan pinggiran desa. Dengan kata lain, melewati kompleks klan Uchiha. Kompleks ini sudah tidak terawat lagi sejak pembantaian yang terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu. Bisa kulihat goresan _kunai_ di dinding serta sisa darah yang masih tersisa ditempat ini. Bahkan aku masih ingat, amisnya bau darah yang kucium saat itu. Kudengar orang yang membantai klan Uchiha ini hanya satu orang. Siapapun itu, dia pasti sangat kuat.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku berhenti melangkah tepat di depan gerbang kompleks klan Uchiha. Kuperhatikan jalanan setapak didalam sana. Disana juga sangat gelap. Gelap sekali. Seolah-olah akan ada sesosok makhluk yang akan keluar dari kegelapan untuk–

GLEK

S-Sepertinya i-i-isi pikiranku mulai menjurus k-ke 5 h-huruf (baca: hantu/setan/iblis/_ghost_(?))

WHUUUSSH

"A-A-A-A-A-Apa i-i-itu?" Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan aku melihat sesuatu yang lewat diantara kegelapan. '_M-M-Mungkinkah.. i-itu h-hantu?_' pikirku panik. S-Soalnya, ke-Kemarin sekilas aku memang melihat sesuatu yang lewat juga. Ku-Kupikir itu hanya imajinasiku saja, t-tapi... Aaarrgggh pikiranku jadi kacau sekali. Aku benar-benar panik kalau dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuliha–

Aarrhh, sebelum ketakutan benar-benar menguasai diriku, aku memaksa diriku untuk menjauhi tempat ini. Aku kapok. Besok-besok aku tidak mau lewat sini lagi. Walau jalanan ini jarang dilewati oleh penduduk, tapi... arrgh sudahlah!

Awalnya aku hanya berlari kecil saat menjauh dari tempat itu, namun lama-kelamaan langkah lariku semakin cepat. Entah rasa takutku yang berlebihan atau apa... tapi aku merasa kalau dibelakangku–

BUGH

BRUK

* * *

'_A.. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa gelap?_' Itulah hal pertama yang terpikir olehku saat aku mulai sadar. Aku benar-benar heran, kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Hal terakhir yang kuingat, aku tadi berada di sekitar kompleks klan Uchiha. Lalu karena m-melihat s-sesuatu, aku langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Namun saat aku sedang berlari... a-ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuk leherku. Mataku terbelalak saat menyadari hal it–

JDUK

_–Ugh!_

S-Seuatu menghantam kepalaku. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar sadar, kalau sekarang aku sedang diikat atau mungkin... digeret. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dua-duanya. Dan aku juga mulai sadar. Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap karena kedua mataku ditutup. Begitu juga dengan mulutku. Serta kedua tangan dan kakiku yang juga diikat. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, yang pasti orang itu bukanlah orang yang simpatik denganku.

'_Ugh, sial! Bekas lukaku yang kemarin... Tsk! Apa orang-orang ini tidak ada bosannya 'tuk menyiksaku!?_' umpatku kesal. Bahkan kepalan tanganku jelas mengapresiasikan ekspresiku sekarang.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Walaupun ciri fisik anak ini beda, tapi tidak salah lagi."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang. Apakah dia orang yang melakukan hal ini padaku? Lalu, apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Cih! Kenapa kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup? Padahal aku ingin sekali melampiaskan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada anak ini!"

Aku mendengar suara lain. Aku tidak heran kalau ada orang yang mau membunuhku, tapi... siapa mereka?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa membunuhnya kalau dia sudah tidak berguna."

Ada suara yang lain. Sebenarnya, mereka itu berapa orang? Dari suaranya, mereka berjumlah 3 orang.

Ck! Sial! Mendengar percakapan mereka, tidak mungkin aku bisa diam saja. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk kabur. Tapi, bagaimana? Cara yang paling efektif untuk kabur dalam situasi ini adalah dengan menggunakan jurus itu. Jurus yang bisa dilakukan tanpa _handseal_, namun hanya bisa dilakukan jika sudah mahir. Menggunakan jurus itu dengan 'bantuan _handseal_ saja aku tidak bisa, apalagi tanpa _handseal_? Aargh sial! Aku harus memikirkan cara yang lain. Tapi teknik apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk kabur? _Fuinjutsu_? _Taijutsu_? _Bunshin no jutsu_? Argh, mana mungkin jurus setingkat akademi bisa membuatku kabur. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah, aku menyimpan beberapa _shuriken_ di telapak tanganku.

'_Baiklah, begitu sudah menemukan cara untuk kabur, sekarang aku hanya harus mencari kesempatan._'

Kutajamkan kemampuan semua indraku. Dari apa yang kudengar, mereka masih membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti. Dari yang kurasakan, aku tidak merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasiku. Dan keberadaan mereka... mendengar langkah kakinya, sepertinya mereka berada diatas kepalaku. Mengetahui ini adalah kesempatanku, aku memunculkan sebuah _shuriken_ dari telapak tangan kiriku. Kucoba memotong tali yang mengikat tanganku tanpa menarik perhatian mereka.

'_Bagus, sedikit lagi,_' batinku. Tentu saja aku tidak melepaskan pendengaranku dari nada bicara dan langkah kaki mereka. Tidak ada nada yang berubah dari percakapan dan langkah mereka.

SLASH

Yosh, berhasi–

JLEB

"HHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHH!" Se-Seseorang menginjak tangan kiriku. D-Dan itu membuat _shuriken_ di tanganku menusuk telapak tanganku.

"Bodoh. Kau pikir kami tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Sejak awal kami sudah tahu. Karena itu kami tidak mengubah nada bicara dan langkah kami. Tapi, tidak kusangka kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu."

"Hoi, hoi, bukannya wajar dia bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Diakan anak dari orang itu. Lihat, bahkan diumur segini dia sudah bisa menyembunyikan senjata dengan baik."

'_S-Sial! Jadi mereka sudah tahu dari awal, ugh!_'

"A-Apa ini?!"

"Siapa itu!?"

Ti-Tiba-tiba nada suara mereka terdengar panik. Memangnya terjadi sesuatu? Apa yang sedang terjadi?

"_Are_?" Seseorang memotong tali yang mengikat kedua kakiku. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Masih dalam rasa heran, tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangan kananku. Ia membantu diriku berdiri. Kemudian menarik diriku, seolah mneyuruhku menjauh dari sini. Mengerti maksud orang tersebut, akupun menurut saja. Kuikuti irama larinya hanya dengan mengandalkan pendengaranku. Namun tiba-tiba langkah larinya mulai melambat. Dan saat tepat berada disamping, ia melepaskan kain yang menutup mata dan mulutku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minana-chan?"

DEG

'_S-Suara ini..._' Mendengar suara tersebut, sontak akupun langsung menoleh pada orang tersebut. Dia...

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Minana-chan."

'_Naruto..? A-Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_'

"Minana-chan, tahan ya." Setelah melepaskan kain yang menutup mulut dan mataku, Naruto memegang tanganku yang terluka dan–

"Argh!" –dia mencabut _shuriken_ yang menancap di telapak tangan kiriku. Hal itu sukses membuat lukanya jadi lebih parah. Kulihat dia menyobek kaos yang dikenakannya. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan aku tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" bentakku padanya. Aku tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini. '_Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia datang menolongku? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang percuma saja. Ini... Ini tidak akan membuatku berubah._' Ya, itulah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang.

"Ini bukan waktunya berdebat. Sini–"

"Berisik!" bentakku sekaligus mendorongnya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, aku mengalirkan _chakra_ anginku pada telapak kakiku. Kemudian pergi menjauhinya. Baru beberapa detik, aku sudah jauh darinya.

Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Namun aku terus saja melangkahkan kakiku ini tanpa arah. Disini banyak sekali pohon, tapi ini tidak bisa disebut hutan. Dan yang pasti, ini bukanlah di Konoha.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MENYAKITI ADIKKU LEBIH DARI INI!"

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara Naruto. Karena hal itu, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan _shinobi_ yang menculikku. _Shinobi_ itu memakai pakaian berwarna merah. _Hitai-ate_ yang mereka pakai... terdapat lambang berbentuk batu.  
Tanpa sadar, langkah lariku terhenti. Kulihat betapa kerasnya Naruto melawan mereka. Terplontang-panting, terlempar kesana-kemari... mereka benar-benar menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku melihat hal itu. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kupeluk diriku agar getaran ditubuhku berkurang. Namun tidak berhasil. Aku tidak mengerti... apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini? Antara marah, kesal, benci, muak, takut, bingung, khawatir, dan... senang?

Perlahan air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Aneh. Seharusnya aku senang. Kenapa? Dengan begitu, harapanku akhirnya terkabul. Dia akan mati. Benar. Harusnya sekarang aku pergi, menggunakan dia sebagai umpan agar aku bisa kabur. Tapi... saat aku berpikir hal itu sekarang, dadaku... terasa sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Aku... Aku...

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" desisku kesal. Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Kusobek lengan kaos kiriku. Kututup luka ditangan kiriku dengan kaos itu agar darahnya berhenti. Setelah melakukan hal itu, aku mengalirkan _chakra_ anginku sebanyak mungkin ke telapak kakiku. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku langsung melesat kearah Naruto yang masih dihajar oleh _shinobi_-_shinobi_ itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah berada didekat mereka.

"MINGGIR!" teriakku seraya melakukan 3 buah _handseal_. "_BUNSHIN_ _NO_ _JUTSU_!" Tepat setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, di sekitarku muncul 4 buah _bunshin_ yang sudah bersiap menendang ketiga _shinobi_ itu.

DUAK!

Keempat _bunshin_-ku berhasil menendang mereka hingga terpental beberapa meter. Tidak membuang kesempatan, aku dan salah satu _bunshin_-ku mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah babak belur.

"Mi-Minana-chan... apa yang kau... lakukan?" ucapnya tertatih-tatih.

"Berisik! Kau diam saja!" balasku dengan nada kesal. "Pegangan yang kuat!" perintahku setelah berhasil menompang tubuh Naruto dibagian kiriku dengan benar.

Kemudian, aku mengalirkan lebih banyak _chakra_ anginku ke telapak kakiku. Lalu melompat atau berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini. Disusul dengan _bunshin_ yang membantuku mengangkat Naruto tadi. Aku tidak peduli kalau cara yang kulakukan sekarang akan membuat _chakra_-ku cepat habis. Dalam situasi ini, mau tidak mau aku harus membuat pilihan krisis.

"_Gomen ne_, Minana-chan," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kubilang dia–"

"_Gomen ne_, `hiks`," ucapnya lagi. Namun kali ini jauh lebih pelan. Dan... ada suara isak tangis dari ucapannya barusan. "_Gomen_, Minana. Aku `hiks`... aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak `hiks`. Selama ini `hiks`... aku tidak pernah ada untukmu. Aku `hiks` selalu terlambat. Saat aku ingin menolongmu dari kejaran penduduk `hiks`, kau sudah berhasil kabur. Saat aku ingin melindungimu dari anak-anak di Akademi, kau `hiks` sudah menghajar mereka duluan `hiks`. Aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu, `hiks` aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Namun kau selalu menghindariku. Kau selalu pulang duluan setelah pelajaran di Akademi usai. Begitu sampai di rumah, kau sudah tidur. Dan juga `hiks`... kau selalu berangkat ke Akademi di pagi buta. Karena itu aku mencoba mengatur jam di kamar pukul 03.30, namun aku... aku... _gomen ne_, Minana."

Penjelasannya terdengar berbelit-belit, tapi aku mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Dia menyesal. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang pasti, dia selalu mencoba menolongku. Tapi karena masalah selalu cepat kuhindari, dia jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolongku. Dan aku selalu berpikir kalau dia selama ini mengacuhkanku? Ternyata aku sudah menjadi adik yang buruk. Jika tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya, maka seharusnya tugas seorang adik adalah memercayai kakaknya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi aku...aku...

Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali keluar. Aku... Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Minana...-chan..." Suara Naru-nii-chan... membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan tiba-tiba, tangan kecilnya sudah ada di pipiku, menghapus air mataku. "... tolong lepaskan aku. Kau pergi saja duluan. Aku akan menahan mereka samampuku. Kali ini, biarkan aku melakukan tugasku sebagai kaka–"

"Berisik!" potongku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan!? Jurus mudah seperti _henge no jutsu_ saja tidak bisa kau kuasai! Jangan sok kuat, deh!"

"Siapa yang sok kuat! Dengar ya! Kalau kau terus membawa diriku dalam pelarianmu ini, lama-lama mereka akan berhasil menyusul kita! Sudahlah, biarkan aku pergi! Aku hanya menghalangimu saj–"

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" ucapku memotong penjelasan Naru-nii-chan yang mulai emosi karena tindakan yang kuambil. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa lolos dengan membawamu? Jangan bercanda. Melarikan diri adalah keahlianku," lanjutku dengan nada meremehkan.

Jujur. Yang dikatakan Naru-nii-chan memang benar. Dengan dirinya yang sedang kupapang sekarang, malah akan mengurangi kecepatan lariku walau aku sudah menambahkan banyak _chakra_ anginku di telapak kakiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengambil tindakan yang akan merugikanku seperti ini. Namun dalam keadaan ini, aku tidak punya pilihan.

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Mendengar suara benturan _kunai_, sontak aku menoleh kebelakang. Disana aku mendapati _bunshin_-ku yang sedang menangkis banyak _shuriken_ dan _kunai_. Mengetahui hal itu, aku mengeluarkan bom asap dari telapak tangan kiriku. Walau aku tahu itu sakit, aku tetap melakukannya.

"Naru-nii-chan, lemparkan ini–"

Belum selesai aku mengatakan, ia langsung mengambil dan melempar bom asap tersebut tepat dimana diri kami berada.

BOOF!

"Begini, kan?" ujarnya dengan cengiran khas diwajahnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyumku. Pasalnya, memang hal itu yang kuingin dia lakukan. Dengan begini, asap putih akan menyelimuti tempat ini dalam beberapa detik. Tanpa membuang waktu dan kesempatan, aku mencoba menambahkan kecepatanku. Kemudian berlari beberapa langkah dan melompat keatas pohon, bersembunyi disalah satu pohon yang ada disini.

'_Ugh! Tanganku..._' Sakit ditanganku bertambah parah. Aneh, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu sakitnya tidak seperti ini.

"Mina–"

"Sssttt." Selesai menyuruh Naru-nii-chan diam, aku mengeluarkan 2 buah _kunai_ dari tangan kiriku. '_Ugh! Lagi-lagi terasa sakit._'

Kuberikan salah satu 1 _kunai_ tersebut padanya. Lalu akupun mengintip kebawah, melihat keadaan. Asap putih dari bom asap yang kami pakai tadi perlahan mulai menghilang, bersamaan dengan terbitnya fajar. Kucari keberadaan mereka dibawah sana. Namun tidak ada siapapun. Aneh. Apa mereka sudah pergi?

"MINANA-CHAN, DIATAS!"

'_Huh?_'

DUAR!

'_Hosh... hosh... kalau Naru-nii-chan tidak cepat menarik diriku dari sana, aku pasti sudah tercerai berai,_' pikirku saat melihat dahan pohon tempat kami berdiri tadi hancur karena ledakan.

BUAK!

A-Aneh. S-Sesuatu memukul... atau menendang kami berdua hingga jatuh dari pohon. Tapi siapa? Dan darimana?

TAP

Aku berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, tapi...

BRUK

"Adudududuh," rintih Naru-nii-chan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Maaf, Nii-chan, aku tidak bisa menolongmu.

TAP TAP TAP

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Namun aku tidak melihat siapapun kecuali diriku dan Naru-nii-chan. Sial, dimana mere–

BUAK!

"Minana-chan!"

La-Lagi-lagi...! Sebenarnya, mereka ada dimana?

KRET

A-Aneh. T-Tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat sendiri.

JDUK

"Aarggh!" S-Sial! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang menggenggam teherku? Kenapa tubuhku menghantam pohon. Apa ini ulah mereka? Apa tubuh mereka jadi tidak terlihat? "Ugh, SIALAN!" Kesal dengan apa yang terjadi, aku mengarahkan _kunai_ yang ada di tangan kananku pada sesuatu yang ada didepanku.

JLEB

"Aaaarrrgghh!"

"Minana-chan!" teriak Naru-nii-chan panik. "Sial! Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Lepaskan!"

Sial! Kenapa tanganku tiba-tiba berbelok? Kenapa tangan kananku menusuk tangan kiriku sendiri? Aaargh, bodohnya aku!

"Hmph, dasar bodoh. Menyerang secara membabi buta."

Aku bisa mendengar suara _shinobi_ itu. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak melihanya dimanapun. Mungkinkah tubuh mereka menjadi tidak terlihat?

"Penglihatan dan pendengaranmu sangat berbahaya. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membawamu ke Iwagakure dengan keadaan utuh."

A-Apa yang dibicarakannya? "Aargh!" T-Tanganku..! Tsk! Setelah puas menusuk tangan kiriku, ia mencabut kembali _kunai_ di tanganku. Hal itu sukses membuat darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Lalu, iapun mengarahkan _kunai_ yang ada di tanganku tepat didepan wajahku. Keringat dingin keluar dari keningku. Napasku jadi tidak beraturan. Lagi-lagi air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang dipikirkan _shinobi_ itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku... aku benar-benar merasa setakut ini. '_Tasukete_... _Naru-nii-chan_.'

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada matamu, gadis kecil."

_'TIDAAAKK!'_

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

JLEB

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" Dia... Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Sialan itu menusuk mata kananku. Seluruh tubuhku dibuat menjerit karenanya. Sakit. Sudah, hentikan. Lepaskan benda tajam ini dari mataku. Lepaskan. Aku... aku tidak tahan lagi. _Tasukete_... Naru-nii-chan. Siapapun... tolong...

"Baiklah, selanjutnya–"

"KUBILANG HENTIKAAN!"

DUAK!

Ta... Tangan tak terlihat yang mencengkram leherku... akhirnya lepas. Begitu pula... dengan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Kucabut _kunai_ yang menusuk mataku sekuat tenaga. Tanah disekitarku langsung memerah karena cipratan darah dari _kunai_ yang kucabut. Aku... langsung terduduk lemas. Kepalaku... sudah sempoyongan. Aku... hal yang bisa kulakukan agar rasa sakit ini berkurang... adalah menutup mataku erat-erat.

"Minana-chan, bertahanlah! Minana-chan!"

Aku tidak merespon apa yang Naru-nii-chan katakan. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar membungkam mulutku.

'_Are? Tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat. Apakah Naru-nii-chan yang melakukannya? Apa karena aku tidak meresponnya?_'

"Minana-chan, bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu."

WHUSSSH

Setelah Naru-nii-chan mengatakan itu, aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. Mungkinkah dia sedang berlari? Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, kubuka sedikit kelopak mata kiriku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah warna jingga. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang Naru-nii-chan sedang menggendongku ala _bridal_ _style_. Kuperhatikan lebih detail warna jingga itu. Namun bukan warna bajunya yang kuperhatikan. Kalau dilihat, warna jingga itu menyelimuti tubuh Naru-nii-chan. Tidak hanya itu yang membuat diriku terkejut. Kumis yang ada dipipinya jadi terlihat lebih jelas. Lalu matanya... warna bola mata yang semula sama denganku kini berubah menjadi merah.

"Naru.. nii.. –chan..." Kucoba sekuat tenaga memanggil namanya. Aku ingin memastikan keadaannya.

"Minana-chan, kau sudah sadar?" ucapnya yang sangat senang saat melihat tidak [telihat] pingsan "Bertahanlah, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit," lanjutnya. Dan bisa kurasakan juga kalau langkahnya kini semakin cepat.

"_Ari..ga..tou_, Naru..nii..–chan.." Dengan suara lemah, akhirnya kata-kata sulit itu terucap. Aku sangat menyesal... karena sudah membencimu... Naru-nii-chan. _Gomen_... _ne_.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"Uhuk!"

"Naru–" Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat darah keluar dari mulut Naru-nii-cha–

DUAK!

"AAARRGGH!"

"Naru-nii-chan!" Tiba-tiba ada yang menendang Naru-nii-chan dari belakang. Dan itu membuat kami terpisah dan terpental beberapa meter.

BRUK

"Ugh!" S-Sial, karena tidak bisa mendarat dengan sempurna, tanganku... ugh!

"SIALAN! JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU! MINGGIR! AKU HARUS MEMBAWA MINANA-CHAN KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

JLEB JELB JLEB

Mendengar suara Naru-nii-chan, sontak aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat Naru-nii-chan dilempari oleh _shuriken_ dan _kunai_. Namun beberapa saat setelah senjata itu menancap di tubuh Naru-nii-chan, saat itu pula senjata itu langsung terlontar keluar dari tubuh Naru-nii-chan bersamaan dengan raungannya. Aku tidak bisa percaya Naru-nii-chan masih bisa bergerak walau dia sekarang sedang dihujani _shuriken_ dan _kunai_. Dia terus mencoba memukul mereka seraya menghindari lemparan _shuriken_ tersebut. Namun seiringnya lama pertarungan, gerakan Naru-nii-chan semakin melambat. Hingga pada akhirnya, Naru-nii-chan ambruk dan jatuh pingsan dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah.

Sial! Apa yang kulakukan!? Aku tidak boleh diam saja! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus membantunya. Tapi, sialnya... perlahan-lahan kesadaranku mulai berkurang. Kulihat _shinobi_-_shinobi_ tersebut berjalan mendekati Naru-nii-chan seraya bersiap-siap memberikan serangan terakhir.

TAP

ZRASSHH

'_Apa kami... akan mati?_' Kelopak mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Perlahan kegelapan mulai menutupi keadaranku. Namun...

"Hoi, bertahanlah! Minana-chan! Minana-chan!"

...samar-samar aku mendengar... suara seseorang. Dan sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya, sekilas aku melihat... seorang anak yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam.

* * *

"Nggh" Entah kenapa, aku merasa sakit ditubuhku sekarang tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat saat ini adalah langit-langit yang berwarna putih. Selain itu, aku merasa aku tahu ini ada dimana. Apalagi aku mencium obat-obatan ditempat ini.

"Minana-chan, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang disampingku. Sontak aku menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Disana kudapatin seorang anak berambut kuning dan memakai baju oranye. Dari suara dan penampilannya saja aku tahu kalau itu adalah Naru-nii-chan. Namun saat aku melihatnya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya, juga pada diriku.

"Naru..nii-chan..." ucapku saat melihat dirinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ujarnya seraya memelukku yang masih terbaring di kasur.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naru-nii-chan melepas pelukannya. Kuperhatikan sekitarku. Seperti yang kuduga, ini di rumah sakit Konoha. Dan di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan Naru-nii-chan. Setelah puas melihat sekeliling, aku mencoba duduk di kasur. Tentunya Naru-nii-chan membantuku juga.

"Minana-chan, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya," ucap Naru-nii-chan saat membantuku duduk. Naru-nii-chan aneh. Kalau gitu kenapa dia membantuku duduk?

"Tenang saja, Naru-nii-chan, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ucapku dan diakhiri dengan senyumku.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa Minana?" tanya Naru-nii-chan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang?

"'Tenang saja Naru-nii-chan aku tidak apa-apa, kok'?" Aku mengulangi kalimatku yang sebelumnya. Memangnya ada yang aneh ya dengan kata-kata itu?

"Yaaay, akhirnya kau memanggilku kakak," ujarnya dengan senyum lebarnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

'_Apakah sesenang itu saat kupanggil nii-chan? Eh? Benar juga. Sejak kapan aku mulai memanggilnya Naru-nii-chan?_'

Saat melihat senyumnya itu, aku merasa dadaku terasa sakit. Bukan karena aku benci saat melihatnya senang, tapi aku merasa sesak saat mengingat diriku yang tidak mau mengakui Naru-nii-chan sebagai kakakku, serta diriku yang selalu menghindarinya. Padahal selama ini Naru-nii-chan selalu berusaha menolongku, berusaha melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak, tapi yang kulakukan selama ini hanyalah lari dan... lari.

Perlahan, air mataku kembali keluar membasahi pipiku. Mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya selama ini... aku `hiks`... aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak memercayainya? Aku sadar kalau kepribadian kami berbeda. Terus kenapa? Dia adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk memercayai keluargaku sendiri. Bukankah sudah jelas, keluarga adalah kumpulan orang yang tidak akan menyengsarakan anggota keluarganya. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Naru-nii-chan selalu mencoba melindungiku. Tapi... tapi aku...

"Jangan menangis, Minana-chan," ujar Naru-nii-chan seraya mengusap air mataku dengan tangan hangatnya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kulihat kepala Naru-nii-chan yang tertunduk diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat tetesan air jatuh dari wajahnya. Apakah... dia menangis? "_Gomen ne_, Minana `hiks`. Karena aku lemah `hiks`, kau jadi terluka seperti itu `hiks`. Karena aku lemah, aku `hiks` tidak bisa melindungimu. _Gomen_... _Gomen_."

Melihat Naru-nii-chan yang menangis seperti itu, air mataku yang keluar semakin banyak. Kupeluk dirinya erat-erat. Kuelus-elus rambut berdurinya (?). Kubiarkan dia menangis sepuasnya dipelukanku. Ah bukan, maksudku kubiarkan kami berdua menangis sepuasnya karena rasa bersalah kami.

...

...

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai malam. Tidak terasa kami bercerita dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan entah kenapa... tidak ada orang yang mengganggu atau memotong pembicaraan kami. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada dokter di rumah sakit ini yang memeriksa keadaanku.

"Naru-nii-chan, sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ajakku.

"Tidak perlu. Soalnya malam ini aku menginap," balas Naru-nii-chan dengan polosnya. Dan itu membuatku _sweatdrop_. Pasalnya, apa dia mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan?

"Maksudku bukan itu, Naru-nii-chan..."

"Eh?"

"'Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang'. Maksudku kita. Aku tidak menyuruhmu pulang sendiri," jelasku padanya.

"Tapi keadaanmu–"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Ayo," ujarku seraya turun dari kasur. Kemudian berjalan dan membuka jendela yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Minana-chan," perintah Naru-nii-chan seraya memegang pundakku. "Keadaanmu belum pulih benar. Apalagi kemarin matamu baru selesai di operasi. Dokter bilang kau harus menginap disini 2 atau 3 hari lagi."

"Eh? Mataku?" Sesaat mendengar penjelasan Naru-nii-chan, refleks tanganku bergerak menuju mata kananku.

Aku tahu kalau bagian kepala kananku a.k.a mata kananku terasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa sejak tadi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku ingat kalau saat itu mata kananku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi a.k.a terluka, tapi... entah kenapa sekarang aku bisa melihat beberapa hal yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Lalu, aku juga baru sadar... kalau diriku tetap bisa melihat dengan normal walaupun mata kananku ditutup dengan perban.

"Tenang saja, mataku tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita pulang." Kuucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang. Jujur, aku sedikit panik saat menyadari hal itu, tapi aku tidak mau membuat Naru-nii-chan khawatir. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku melompat keluar dari jendela. Disusul dengan Naru-nii-chan yang tepat berada dibelakangku.

"Minana-chan, tunggu."

* * *

**-Di Apartemen-**

Setelah sampai di apartemen, aku duduk-duduk diatas kasur. Padahal aku sudah bilang pada Naru-nii-chan kalau aku akan tidur dibawah seperti biasa, tapi... dia tidak setuju. Dia bilang, sejak dulu Naru-nii-chan selalu ingin menyuruhku untuk tidur diatas, tapi... karena aku selalu tidur duluan atau tidak pulang, jadi ya begitulah.

"Naru-nii-chan, biarkan aku tidur disitu," rayuku lagi padanya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, mulai sekarang kau akan tidur diatas," jawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Naru-nii-chan..."

"Kubilang tidak."

"Oh ayolah..."

"Tidak."

"Naru-nii-chan..."

"Tidak."

"Naru-nii-chan, aku takut ketinggian. Jadi biarkan aku tidur disitu, ya?"

"Bohongnya ketara, tuh."

Ah sial, aku kehabisan kata-kata. Melihat Naru-nii-chan yang sudah selesai menggelar _futon_ dan sudah tidur-tiduran, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain tidur disini.

"Minana, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat."

"_Ha'i~_."

"_Oyasumi_, Minana-chan."

"Hn, _oyasumi_."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur. Kuperhatikan Naru-nii-chan dari sini. Sesuatu berwarna jingga itu masih ada disekitarnya. Warna yang sama seperti saat itu namun yang sekarang tidak sebanyak saat itu. Selain itu, aku juga melihat sesuatu yang sama pada diriku. Hanya saja yang ada disekitar tubuhku ini berwarna hitam. Sejak tadi aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi... hanya angin yang kudapat a.k.a tidak ada apa-apa. Huh, tidak tahu benda apa itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi...

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Perlahan matahari mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Dan anehnya, sekuat apapun aku mencoba tidur, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Padahal aku sudah mengantuk sejak tadi, tapi... entah kenapa mataku ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"_Ohayou_, Minana-chan." Suara Naru-nii-chan mengagetkanku. Refleks, aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, _ohayou_, Naru-nii-chan," balasku seraya bangun dari tempat tidurku dan mengucek-ngucek mata kiriku.

"Bagaimana tidurnya? Nyenyak?" tanyanya seraya melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Tidak juga. Semalaman aku sama sekali tidak tidur," jawabku jujur.

"Hah? Apa karena kau tidur diatas? Kupikir kau bohong saat bilang takut ketinggain. Huwaaa, _gomen_, Mina–"

"Bukan karena itu," ucapku memotong ucapan menyedihkan (?) Naru-nii-chan.

"Eh?"

"Gimana menjelaskannya, ya? Umm, sebenarnya aku mengantuk sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur," jelasku sesederhana mungkin.

"Apa dari dulu kamu seperti itu?" tanya Naru-nii-chan dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Baru kali ini aku mengalaminya," jawabku biasa saja. "Daripada membicarakan hal itu... Naru-nii-chan, bisa bantu aku melepas perban dimataku ini?" lanjutku seraya menunjuk perban yang menutup mataku.

"Hoi, hoi, apa kamu lupa dengan yang kukatakan kemarin?" Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Naru-nii-chan tidak setuju dengan permintaanku.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Yah, mungkin berbeda dengan Naru-nii-chan, tapi bila diriku terluka, lukanya akan sembuh dalam 2-3 hari. Itupun tergantung parah atau tidaknya luka," jelasku padanya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, akhirnya Naru-nii-chan mau membantuku membukakannya. Sebenarnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin Naru-nii-chan yang melakukannya.

Kemudian, aku yang sedang duduk diatas kasurpun duduk membelakanginya. Perlahan, Naru-nii-chan melepas perban yang menutup mata kananku.

"Naru-nii-chan, apa kau tahu siapa yang memberikan mata ini?" tanyaku penasaran. Pasalnya, siapa orang bodoh di desa ini yang mau memberikan setengah penglihatannya padaku?

"Entahlah. Saat aku menanyakannya pada dokter, dia malah membentakku."

Saat aku mendengar hal itu, rasa benciku pada penduduk di desa ini semakin besar. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin sekali membalas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama ini pada kami. Dan soal siapa yang memberi mata ini, lebih baik kulupakan saja. Anggap saja ini mata dari mayat seseorang.

'_Eh? Bagaimana cara kami bisa selamat dari shinobi-shinobi itu?_' Kata-kata yang terlambat kusadari. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang terpikirkan olehku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naru-nii-chan sudah melepas semua perban yang menutupi mata kananku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menghadap kearah Naru-nii-chan. Kubuka kelopak mata kananku secara perlahan.

Namun mataku terbelalak. Dan wajahku mungkin terlihat memerah. Naru-nii-chan tepat berada dihadapanku, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. D-Dia... N-Naru-nii-chan... HUWAAA!

"N-NARU-NII-CHAN, A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriakku histeris sambil menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Dan sialnya, walau aku sudah menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua tanganku, aku masih bisa melihat'nya' dari celah-celah jariku. Naru-nii-chan... dia... Huwaaa! _Kono_ _baka_!

"M-Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Aarrgghh, dasar _baka no nii-chan_!

"KENAPA KAU MELEPAS BAJUMU!? BARU SAJA KITA BERBAIKKAN, TAPI KAU MALAH MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK SENONOH DIDEPAN _IMOUTO_-MU!" bentakku dan masih menutup kedua mataku.

Dari celah-celah jariku, bisa kulihat wajah Naru-nii-chan yang terlihat bingung. Kalau kuperhatikan, ekspresinya tidaklah terlihat bohong. Lalu, kuperhatikan Naru-nii-chan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan mataku memang tidak salah lihat. Aku bisa melihat seluruh bagian tubuh Naru-nii-chan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dan tidak ada sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya itu.

"HUWAAA! PAKAI BAJUMU, NARUTO _NO_ _BAKA_!" Dengan paniknya, aku sedikit mendorongnya. Dan aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas. Lalu aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada pintu kamar mandi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Minana-chan, apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Naru-nii-chan dari balik pintu ini. Dan aku menoleh kebelakang.

Aneh.

Padahal jelas sekali kalau pintu ini sudah kututup dan aku sedang bersandar, tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat Naru-nii-chan yang berada dibalik pintu ini? Tidak hanya itu. Naru-nii-chan juga memakai baju tidur warna putih dengan pernak-pernik penuh bintang... pakaian yang sama saat dia tidur. Lalu, aku bangun dan berjalan menuju cermin kecil yang berada didekatku.

Aneh.

Cermin itu terlihat transparan. Dalam pandanganku, bayanganku dalam cermin itu juga terlihat demikian. Aku memegang kepalaku. Setelah melihat itu, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Saat aku melihat kebawah, yang kulihat malah wanita tua (?) pemilik apartemen ini yang sedang mondar-mandir seperti gosokan. Aku seperti sedang melayang, padahal jelas sekali kalau kakiku ini memijak lantai.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku... kembali melihat pada cermin transparan (?) yang ada didepanku. Kuperhatikan bayangan diriku dalam cermin tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik kupandangi cermin tersebut, aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan diriku. P-Padahal aku masih memakai baju tidurku, t-tapi dari bayangan diriku di cermin itu, diriku terlihat t-tidak memakai... baju. Tidak hanya itu. Padahal aku tidak tidur semalaman, tapi tidak ada kantung mata yang menandakan kalau diriku ini tidak tidur. Selain itu, warna mata pada mata kananku juga berbeda dengan mata kiriku. Warna mata kananku terlihat seperti merahnya darah.

"Minana-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Suara Naru-nii-chan masuk kembali dalam pendengaranku. Hal itu membuat diriku menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Dari nadanya, sepertinya Naru-nii-chan khawatir.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku. Benar juga. Harusnya aku tahu kalau Naru-nii-chan tidak akan melakukan hal aneh seperti itu. Dan aku malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Huh, sepertinya aku harus lebih bisa mengendalikan emosiku ini. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan semangatnya. Apa yang sudah kulakukan tadi pasti sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Hehe, _gomen ne_, Naru-nii-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Sepertinya aku tadi ngigau," ucapku dengan senyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal. Benar juga. Soal penglihatanku ini, lebih baik kupikirkan nanti saja.

"Huh, dasar. Jangan membuatku khawatir begitu," jelasnya. Aku 'merasa' kalau ia juga menepuk pundakku.

Aku kembali melihat kearah Naru-nii-chan. Bodohnya aku. Padahal aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku melakukan 'tindakan' bodoh itu.

"HUWAAAA!" Karena tindakan bodohku itu, mata ini kembali 'menyuruhku' untuk melihat tubuh Naru-nii-chan.

"E-Eh? Minana?"

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Agar hal itu tidak terjadi lagi, aku menutup mata kananku dengan penutup mata berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna putih. Walau begitu, tapi aku tetap bisa melihat layaknya melihat dengan 2 mata. Aku sedikit mengerti dengan fungsi dari mata merah ini. Intinya, jika aku ingin melihat 'normal', aku hanya perlu 'melapisi' mata ini dengan sesuatu. Aku tidak menjelaskan secara rinci pada Naru-nii-chan tentang alasan kenapa aku menutup mata kananku ini. Bukan karena aku tidak percaya padanya. Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas, kan? Aku malu mengatakannya, _dattebane!_

.

Sama seperti bulan sebelumnya, hari ini Kakek Hokage datang ke apartement kami. Pada tanggal 1 setiap bulannya, Kakek Hokage akan mampir untuk memberikan uang bulanan untuk keperluan kami berdua.

Setiap Kakek Hokage datang, biasanya ekspresi Naru-nii-chan akan terlihat senang. Namun entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Ia duduk pada ujung bupet kecil dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ne, _jiji,"_ ucap Naru-nii-chan tanpa menoleh kearah Kakek Hokage. "Sebenarnya, orang tua kami itu seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan itu... Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Naru-nii-chan menanyakan hal itu pada kakek. Lalu ekspresi, tindakan, serta jawaban Kakek Hokage selalu sama...

"Mereka adalah pahlawan yang rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk melindungi desa."

"Bukan itu! _Jiji_, harusnya kau mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanku!"

Aku tidak membantu Naru-nii-chan dalam perdebatannya. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin tahu siapa orang tua kami. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Bahkan sangat penasaran. Aku tidak membantunya karena aku tahu... Apapun yang kukatakan tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Orang tua kalian tidak hidup kembali meskipun aku menjelaskannya," jawabnya tidak peduli seraya melangkah keluar.

Mendengar jawaban dan tindakan Kakek Hokage membuat Naru-nii-chan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jelas sekali kalau ia sangat kesal. Aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Lalu, aku berjalan mendekati dan menepuk undak kecilnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Naru-nii-chan. Aku punya ide."

Benar.

Itu sebabnya aku mempelajari jurus 'itu' tanpa sepengetahuan ANBU maupun Kakek hokage. Selain bisa digunakan untuk melarikan diri, dengan jurus itu, aku pasti bisa menemukan informasi tentang orang tua kami.

* * *

**-9 Oktober, Pukul 23.50-**

Hari sudah malam. Bukannya tidur, tapi aku malah bersiap-siap. Biasanya dia sudah tidur, tapi karena ideku waktu itu, Naru-nii-chan sampai ikutan tidak tidur.

Benar.

Malam ini aku berniat menyusup lagi ke kantor Hokage. Dengan jurus baru yang akhirnya kukuasai ini, akhirnya kami akan tahu siapa sebenarnya orang tua kami. Dulu aku pernah menyusup kesana dan meninggalkan sebuah 'tanda'. Dengan 'tanda' itu, kali ini aku pasti bisa menyusup tanpa hambatan.

Sembilan hari yang lalu setelah Kakek Hokage pergi, aku mengatakan pada Naru-nii-chan kalau aku sedang mempelajari suatu _jutsu_. Kujelaskan semuanya sesederhana mungkin agar anak 'sepertinya' bisa mengerti. Dia terlihat senang sekali saat kubilang bisa membawa buku yang mungkin berisi informasi tentang siapa _tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan_ kami. Tak lupa kukatakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi sampai diriku menguasai jurus itu.

Walau membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya jurus _hiraishin_ ini berhasil kukuasai. Aku memang belum mengujinya, tapi melihat ekspresi Naru-nii-chan waktu itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Naru-nii-chan, aku akan pergi sebentar. Tunggulah disini." Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.59. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naru-nii-chan dan saat jarum detik tepat mengarah pada angka 12, aku segera pergi dari kamar ini dengan jurus _hiraishin_-ku.

* * *

Dalam sekejap, aku sudah tidak berada di kamar lagi. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku dengan seksama. Aneh. Ini berbeda dari tempat yang kudatangi sebelumnya. Bahkan suhunya juga. Padahal tidak panas, tapi keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku. Aku benar-benar panik.

'_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan saat menggunakan jurus hiraishin itu?_'

Sejauh mata memandang, yang kulihat hanyalah putih... putihnya salju. Udara disini sangat dingin sekali. Sial! Padahal aku hanya memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat seperti ini?! Sebenarnya, aku ada dimana?!_'

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: _Gomen ne, Reader-san._ Karena _chapter_ ini isinya malah _flashback_, bukan lanjutan yang _chapter_ kemarin. Soalnya, kalau tidak dijelaskan..., ya... Kuroki nanti bingung menjelaskannya kalau ada yang bertanya 'kok bisa begini kok bisa begitu' di _chapter chapter chapter chapter chap_ –stoop–... selanjutnya -,-  
Kaliankan tahu kalau Kuroki _anti spoiler_ '3'  
Makanya Kuroki akan memberi 'kepingan-kepingan' _puzzle-_nya sedini mungkin (?).

Niatnya _flashback_ ini mau Kuroki buat 1 _chapter_ saja, tapi... sepertinya akan terlalu teramat sangat panjang deh kalau nggak dipotong '3'  
Untuk _chapter_ besok, akan Kuroki selesaikan _flashback_-nya_._ Berharap _word_-nya nggak sampai 10k *ngelirik catatan fic di hp yang baru jadi 10%*

Dan juga... _gomen_ baru Kuroki _update_. Ini juga ngetiknya sehari sebelum atau pas ujian *adegan berbahaya (?), jangan ditiru*  
Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu, entah kenapa Kuroki sekarang nggak bisa mengatur waktu antara ngerjain tugas, ngetik _fic_, dan... main _game_ #plak  
Terlebih lagi, _chapter_ ini dan selanjutanya kemarin hilang pas mau di _copy_ ke Lappy, tapi... Kuroki baru ingat kalau 'bahan mentahnya' itu ngetik di hp :v

Walau agak buru-buru, tapi bagaimana menurut _Reader-san_ tentang _chapter_ ini? Apa alurnya kelambatan? Tolong kripik (?) atau sarannya. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ _fic_ buatan Kuroki ini. Hehe, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya. _Jaa ne_ #BOOF  
.

.

.

.

.

Ah, 1 lagi. Mungkin _chapter_ selanjutnya bulan Juli baru _update._ Soalnya, Kuroki baru liburnya bulan Juli. Itupun... kalau nggak dapat SP *pundung*  
'_Berharap nggak dapat SP!_' berdo'a dalam hati.  
(SP = Semester Pendek... singkatnya seperti remedial. Kalau di anime yang bertema sekolah... itu seperti kelas tambahan di musim panas).


	21. Chapter 21: Masa Lalu dan Masa Depanku 2

A/N: Yang belum sarapan, sarapan dulu. Yang belum makan siang, makanlah dulu. Yang belum makan sore, makanlah apa yang ada. Yang belum makan 'malam', ya makanlah, biar gemuk *dor  
#salampembukamacamapaini

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada ditempat ini. Pagi, siang, sore, malam... di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa membedakan itu semua. Bagiku semua itu terlihat sama, karena tempat ini terlalu sering terjadi badai salju. Aku hanya bisa berlindung dan berteduh dengan memasang _kekkai_ disetiap sisi. Bagaimana aku makan? Untung saja aku menyimpan beberapa makanan instan pada gulungan yang dulu kugunakan sebagai latihan untuk menguji sejauh mana kemampuan _fuinjutsu_-ku. Tidak jarang aku juga memancing ikan di bawah kolam atau sungai beku, tapi entah sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini. Aku terus terjalan dan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini, tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai putus asa.

Aku kembali berjalan lurus kedepan. Entah itu akan membawaku kemana, tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa tetap tidak akan membuatku kembali. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berada ditempat ini. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku melangkah. Karena kenyataan terus menghapus harapanku untuk bisa kembali.

Setelah berjalan 'cukup lama', untuk pertama kalinya, ditempat ini aku melihat warna selain putih. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang menancap pada permukaan salju. Pedang. Sebuah pedang tertancap ditempat seperti ini?

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**_**, **_**Hurt**_**/**_**Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death **__**Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main**__**Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari **_**anime**_** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

..

* * *

**Chapter 21: Masa Laluku dan Masa Depanku (Part 2)**

.

"Setelah berjalan sekian lama, apa hanya ini yang kudapat?" Aku merasa semua yang kulakukan selama ini sia-sia saja.

Aku memandang pedang itu. Padahal tempat ini selalu dilanda badai salju, tapi tidak ada salju yang menempel pada pedang ini. Tanpa sadar, tanganku meraih pedang tersebut dan mencabutnya. Kuperhatikan setiap sudut pedang tersebut lebih seksama. Tidak ada lecet, kotor, debu, dan basah. Bahkan disuhu seperti ini, pedang ini sama sekali tidak terasa dingin. Aku heran, sebenarnya pedang ini terbuat dari apa?

"Lama."

'_Hah?_' Dengan ekspresi terkejut, aku langsung menoleh kebelakang. Aneh. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara seseorang, tapi saat aku menoleh, aku tidak melihat siapapun di belakangku. '_Apa aku salah dengar?_' pikirku bingung.

Tidak menemukan siapapun, aku kembali melihat pedang yang ada di tanganku, tapi...

`_!?_`

...d-di-di depanku tiba-tiba muncul makhluk aneh berwarna hitam. K-Kehadirannya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Makhluk aneh itu berwarna hitam. Matanya berwarna merah seperti mata kananku. Dibilang ular, tapi ia melayang atau... terbang. Apa itu... naga? Walau tubuhnya hanya sepanjang 2 meter dan lebar 30 cm, tapi tetap saja... kupikir naga adalah makhluk yang sudah punah. Rasa lelah dan dingin yang kurasakan langsung terlupakan karena melihat makhluk langka ini.

Hening...

Diriku maupun naga itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Naga itu terus menatapku dengan tajam. Seolah-olah, dia akan menyergapku dan–

"Kenapa cuma diam saja?"

"Huwaa!" K-Kakiku langsung mundur kebelakang. Aku... aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di depanku. Naga itu... bicara? Makhluk yang terlihat seperti ular itu berbicara denganku layaknya seperti manusia? Apa dia... hewan _kuchiyose_?

"Jadi kau bisa mencabutnya, ya? Yah, lumayan..." lanjutnya. Aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dia maksud.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, pedang yang kupegang mulai terkikis menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Refleks, aku langsung membuang pedang itu. Pedang itu langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Aku kembali melihat naga itu. Benar juga. Dia bisa berbicara. Itu artinya, ia pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Ne, Naga Hitam, tempat apa ini?"

Hening...

Naga Hitam itu hanya diam saja. Benar juga. Apa yang kuharapkan dari Naga itu? Jika ingin selamat, aku harus melakukannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya kecuali diriku sendiri dan Naru-nii-chan.

Aku kembali berjalan dan menatap apa yang ada didepanku dengan tatapan dingin. Aku terus berjalan sambil menaruh kedua tanganku di saku celana. Naga itu masih diam disana walau aku sudah berjalan agak jauh melewatinya.

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini kan, Minana?"

DEG

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Pernyataannya barusan benar-benar membuatku terkejut. B-Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? Padahal... ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini aku... *****."

Hah? Aku tidak mengerti. Dia berbicara seolah mengenalku. Aneh. Jelas-jelas baru kali ini aku melihatnya.

"Hmph, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya. Yah, sudahlah. Aku akan tetap menjelaskannya padamu."

'_Kau pikir aku tuli, hah?!_'

Huh, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya, tapi apapun yang akan ia katakan, sepertinya aku harus mendengarkan. Kuharap apa yang akan ia jelaskan nanti adalah cara agar aku bisa kembali ke Konoha.

"Tubuhku bisa menembus apapun. Semua yang mengandung kekuatan dan menyentuh tubuhku akan kehilangan kekuatannya."

'_Are?_' Dia tiba-tiba menjelaskan hal itu. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku bingung. Aku sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan. Intinya _ninjutsu_ dan _taijutsu_ tidak mempan terhadapnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjelaskan hal itu padaku? Padahal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Tempat ini tidak bisa ditemukan dengan mudah. Bahkan aku ragu kalau orang-orang 'ditempatmu' ada yang tahu tentang tempat ini," jelasnya lagi.

Aku sangat mengerti dengan penjelasannya yang satu ini. Sejak awal aku memang tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari desa itu. Tapi, kenapa dia hanya menjelaskan semua yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku?!

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai me–"

Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan 'tak berhubungan' ini. Aku langsung membekap mulutnya. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ocehan yang selanjutnya akan teramat sangat panjang.

"Hei, dengar, ya! Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu itu! Kau tahu kalau semua yang kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita persingkat saja! Apa kau tahu cara agar aku bisa kembali ke Konoha?"

"..."

Dia mengacuhkanku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia meremehkanku. Bisa kulihat kalau dia sekarang tersenyum sinis kearahku.

Melihat 'senyumnya' itu, aku baru sadar... kalau _chakra_-ku sekarang sudah berkurang setengahnya. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku darinya. Aku menatap tanganku dan 'benda melayang' itu secara bergantian. Mataku terbelalak. Aku baru sadar kalau tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menghilangkan kekuatan bila 'menyentuhnya'. Namun, ada 1 hal yang membuatku heran... Kenapa tadi aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya?

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau mendengarnya, aku akan langsung saja. Untuk pergi dari sini, kupikir kau cukup mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah di depan dada, " jelasnya lagi tanpa membaca situasiku yang sedang kebingungan ini.

"Maksudmu, sama seperti saat memberi salam sebelum melakukan _sparring_ di Akademi? Atau melakukan _handseal_ domba dengan satu tangan?"

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau mau, tapi kalau bisa jangan memanggilku dengan cara yang merepotkan," ujarnya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya. "Kau juga boleh memakai pedang tadi 'tanpaku'."

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku mencoba melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Tak lupa mengalirkan _chakra_ ke seluruh tubuh. Namun, setelah aku melakukannya, pandanganku pada sekitar mulai kabur. Aku kembali melihat kearahnya. Dia tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia tiba-tiba muncul lalu menolongku. Kenapa dia melakukan semua itu untukku? Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengannya? Sebenarnya apa atau... siapa dia?

"Aku adalah kekuatanmu. Kuharap kau jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menggunakannya, tapi jangan terlalu sering."

'_Kuroi... adalah kekuatanku? Maksudnya?_'

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Sebelum aku menanyakannya, dirinya dan semua yang ada disini hilang dari pandanganku. Begitu aku sadar, aku sekarang sudah berada di apartemenku.

Harusnya sekarang aku senang karena sudah kembali, tapi entah kenapa isi pikiranku masih berada ditempat itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan si Kuroi. Semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal bagiku. Kenapa ia mengatakan semua itu padaku? Kenapa ia mau menolongku?

Hmph, percuma.

Tidak ada satupun yang kumengerti. Karena hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Kemudian aku melirik kearah jam dan kalender. Sekarang pukul 10 pagi dan tanggal 10. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bingung. Kupikir aku berada ditempat dingin itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Fuuh." Aku menghela napas lelah. Semua kejadian mendadak itu benar-benar membuat otakku berpikir keras dari biasanya.

'_!?_'

Tiba-tiba mataku langsung melirik kearah pintu keluar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau dibalik pintu tersebut ada seseorang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan. Begitu sudah di depan pintu, aku memegang gagang pintu tersebut erat-erat. Ini masih jam 10 pagi. Sudah pasti Naru-nii-chan sekarang masih di Akademi. Siapapun itu, dia pasti bukan Naru-nii-chan.

CKLEK

Begitu seseorang itu menarik gagang pintu dan mencoba membukanya...

BUGH

...aku langsung mendorong pintunya. Aku bisa mendengar suara hantaman pintu dan wajah orang tersebut.

"_Ittai_, _ttebayo_!"

"Eh?" Mendengar suara itu, aku langsung melihat siapa seseorang dibalik pintu itu. T-Ternyata... itu Naru-nii-chan. Jujur. Aku syok melihatnya. Habisnya... bukankah harusnya dia di Akademi? "N-Naru-nii-chan..." panggilku memastikan.

Ekspresi Naru-nii-chan berubah menjadi terkejut setelah mendengar suaraku. Ia langsung mendengakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Ekspresinya bertambah terkejut. Spontan, Naru-nii-chan langsung bangun dan melompat kearahku.

"Mi-Minana–"

BUGH

Aku _speechless_ melihat muka Naru-nii-chan yang mengerikan (?) itu. Spontan tanganku menggunakan pintu yang ada di depanku sebagai tameng.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menutup pintunya, Minana-chan?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara rengekan Naru-nii-chan. Bagaimana aku tidak menutup pintunya? Wajahmu yang penuh warna (?) itu membuatku berpikir 'pasti salah orang'. Hal itu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata terhadap tingkah anehmu yang sekarang.

CKLEK

Perlahan aku kembali membuka pintu apartemen. Disitu aku melihat Naru-nii-chan yang mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Ia sadar kalau aku membuka pintunya kembali. Senyum khasnya langsung menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat kearahku.

"_Okaeri_, Minana-chan," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, t_adaima_," balasku seraya tersenyum ramah juga kearahnya.

* * *

_Bukan 10 jam. Setelah aku menceritakan apa yang sudah kualami pada Naru-nii-chan, ternyata sudah 3 bulan aku berada ditempat itu._

_..._

_Setelah beberapa lama, aku baru sadar... kalau keberadaan Naru-nii-chan yang kurasakan waktu itu bukan karena firasatku saja. Setelah beberapa tahun, aku baru tahu kalau itu adalah kemampuan sensorik. Tidak hanya itu. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, entah kenapa... diriku juga bisa membedakan... antara seseorang yang berbohong dan yang tidak._

_..._

_Sejak kembali dari tempat dingin itu, tubuhku seperti kehilangan 'suhunya'. Dicuaca normal ini, tubuhku tidak terasa hangat maupun dingin. Saat mengetahui hal itu, dengan bodohnya Naru-nii-chan bergegas membelikan aku sebuah syal berwarna hitam. Dia menyuruhku untuk memakainya agar tubuhku tetap hangat. Awalnya aku menolak keras memakainya. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kekurangan 'kehangatan', tapi sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Karena syal pemberiannya itu sudah melindungiku dari serangan mematikan Akebino Jinin._

* * *

Empat tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini adalah waktunya ujian untuk kelulusan, dimana siapa yang bisa lulus dari ujian ini akan menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha secara resmi. Ujian kali ini adalah harus bisa menggunakan jurus _bunshin_.

Aku sekarang berada di ayunan dekat Akademi bersama Naru-nii-chan. Dari kelas kami, hanya dia yang gagal. Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Dadaku terasa sesak saat melihatnya. Aku benar-benar sedih. Setiap dia menoleh kearahku, dia selalu bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tahu kalau dia tidaklah baik-baik saja.

Dari tempat ini, pandangan kami berdua tertuju pada orang tua yang sedang membanggakan anak mereka yang lulus. Wajah orang tua itu sangat gembira melihat anak mereka yang sudah menjadi _shinobi_. Padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa soal _shinobi_. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu... kalau mulai detik ini... anak mereka bisa mati kapan pun.

"Minana-chan, ayo kita ke kedai _ramen_ paman Ichiraku. Sebagai tanda selamat, aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya."

Melihat wajah polosnya itu, aku tahu dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Entah karena ikatan saudara atau bukan, tanpa sadar aku mengikuti 'akting' yang ia lakukan. Aku tersenyum 'senang' menjawab ajakannya.

* * *

"Cih! Kemana bocah rubah itu?!"

"Dia selalu saja membuat masalah!"

"Kenapa Hokage-sama tetap membiarkannya hidup?!"

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Padahal akhirnya aku bisa tidur setelah 3 hari, tapi suara berisik diluar memaksaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Karena sedikit kesal sekaligus penasaran, aku mengintip ke luar jendela. Para _chuunin_ dan _jounin_ sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, tapi aku heran. Kenapa mereka ribut-ribut diwaktu subuh seperti ini?

Aku menoleh kearah Naru-nii-chan yang sedang tidur di bawah. Aku sedikit heran kenapa dia tetap tidak bangun dengan suara berisik seperti ini. Namun aku terkejut. Dia... tidak ada disini. Aku baru sadar. Sepertinya tadi mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang rubah. Dan rubah yang mereka maksud pasti Naru-nii-chan.

Aku langsung mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorikku. Melacak keberadaan Naru-nii-chan harusnya tidaklah sulit. Beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa merasakan keberadaan Naru-nii-chan. Dia sekarang berada di bagian hutan timur desa. Iruka-sensei dan Mizuki-sensei tidak jauh darinya.

"Aku harus menemukannya lebih dulu sebelum mereka," gumamku seraya melangkah pergi.

* * *

"Selamat..." Naru-nii-chan sekarang berada tepat di depan Iruka-sensei. Walau sedang terluka, ia tetap tersenyum dan memakaikan _hitai-ate_ miliknya pada Naru-nii-chan. "...kau lulus, Naruto," lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh?"

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat Naru-nii-chan yang diam terpaku. Aku juga demikian. Aku dan dirinya terlalu syok mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Iruka-sensei barusan. Iruka-sensei bilang... Naru-nii-chan lulus? Itu artinya... dia... akan maenjadi _shinobi_ sepertiku, kan?

"_Yatta_! _Arigatou_, Iruka-sensei!" Dengan senangnya, Naru-nii-chan langsung berteriak dan melompat kearah Iruka-sensei yang sedang terluka. Iruka-sensei terlihat kewalahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naru-nii-chan. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sikapnya itu.

Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Dadaku merasa lega. Jika Naru-nii-chan sudah menjadi _shinobi_, itu artinya kami akan jarang berada di desa neraka ini, kan?

* * *

"Baiklah, hari ini _sensei_ akan membagikan kelompok kalian."

Begitu Iruka-sensei mengatakan hal itu, seisi kelas langsung membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi rekan 1 tim mereka. Aku juga demikian. Didalam kepalaku, aku berharap kalau aku dan Naru-nii-chan bisa 1 kelompok.

"Baiklah, _sensei_ akan mulai menyebutkannya," lanjut Iruka-sensei. Kemudian ia menyebutkan satu persatu nama murid beserta kelompoknya. Hingga akhirnya Iruka-sensei menyebutkan siapa anggota dari tim 7. "Tim 7... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto..."

"_Yatta_!" Naru-nii-chan langsung teriak keras begitu mendengar namanya yang satu kelompok dengan anak yang ia suka itu.

"... lalu, Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut lagi Iruka-sensei.

"_Yatta_!" Kali ini giliran Sakura yang teriak kegirangan karena ternyata ia bisa satu kelompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Fuuh, begitu tahu kalau aku dan Naru-nii-chan tidak satu kelompok, aku benar-benar kehilangan niat mendengarkan siapa saja rekan setimku. Karena siapapun mereka, pastinya bukanlah orang yang simpatik denganku.

* * *

"Minana..? Minana..? Minana!"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan malas. Dia seorang _jounin_ yang memakai kacamata hitam. Kalau tidak salah, namanya itu... ah Yamashiro Aoba. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sepertinya dia adalah _Jounin_ pembimbingku.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Sekarang giliranmu memperkenalkan diri," suruhnya yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Fuuh, sejak awal aku sudah tidak semangat dengan tim ini. Bahkan aku sudah malas dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan perintah _jounin_ itu, pasti tidak akan cepat selesai.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Minana. Hobiku mencari informasi. Aku sangat suka _ramen_. Yang kubenci adalah desa ini. Lalu impianku adalah menjadi ANBU." Aku tidak peduli walau ia memberi tahu pada Kakek Hokage tentang diriku yang membenci desa ini.

"Hah? Impian macam apa itu? Jangan bercanda. Anak rendahan sepertimu tidak***"

'Samar-samar' aku mendengar suara anak yang mengolok-olok impianku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, Naru-nii-chan pasti akan menjadi hokage. Karena dia akan menjadi hokage, aku yang akan melakukan tugas-tugas kotor untuknya.

* * *

Sekarang, aku dan 'timku' sedang makan _dango_ sambil menunggu Aoba-sensei. Misi, misi, dan misi. Selama 4 bulan ini hanya itulah yang kami lakukan. **Ah ralat**. Bukan aku, tapi hanya dua anak laki-laki itu yang melakukan misi, sedangkan aku hanya melakukan hal-hal sepele. Mereka adalah... umm... ah entahlah. Aku tidak ingat siapa atau seperti apa mereka. Setiap mereka berada di depanku, aku akan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Ah, kita kesampingkan tentang anak-anak itu. Entah kenapa, hari ini Aoba-sensei lebih lama dari biasanya.

BOOF!

"Yo, _Minna_."

'_Suara itu... akhirnya dia datang juga,_' pikirku saat mendengar suara Aoba-sensei yang tepat berada di sampingku.

"_Sensei_, kau telat. Kemana saja kau?"

"Yaah, maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikan ini pada kalian."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Aoba-sensei memberikan sebuah kertas pada kami bertiga. Sambil memakan _dango_, aku menerima dan segera membacanya. Ternyata kertas itu adalah formulir untuk mengikuti ujian _chuunin_.

"Ujian _chuunin_ hanya bisa dilakukan jika kalian semua setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kau dengar itu, Tomat?! Pokoknya kau harus ikut mengambil ujian ini. Mengerti?!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku masih asyik memakan _dango_-ku. Walau begitu, sudah pasti aku akan tetap ikut ujian ini. Yah, mereka memaksaku atau tidak, aku tetap akan mengikuti ujian ini... **dengan atau tanpa mereka**.

**-Di Apartemen-**

"_Tadaima_," ucapku seraya membuka pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Minana-chan," sahut balik seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naru-nii-chan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara derap kaki Naru-nii-chan perlahan-lahan mendekat kearahku. Sepertinya, dia sedang berlari kearahku yang masih melepaskan sepatu.

"Minana-chan, lihat ini!" serunya seraya menunjukkan sebuah kertas padaku.

Aku mengambil dan melihatnya. Kertas itu sama dengan yang dikasih Aoba-sensei padaku. Hanya saja, nama yang tertulis disana adalah 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Ah kertas ini..." Aku segera mengembalikan kertas formulir Naru-nii-chan. "...jadi Naru-nii-chan juga ikut ujian _chuunin_ ini, ya?"

Dengan bangganya, Naru-nii-chan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Hehe, yah, begitulah."

Melihat ekspresinya itu, aku berani bertaruh, kalau Naru-nii-chan tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataanku barusan.

"Kertasnya sedikit mirip dengan punyaku. Kok, bisa, ya?" tanyaku mencoba 'menggodanya', Lalu aku memberikan kertas formulirku pada Naru-nii-chan.

Naru-nii-chan terlihat heran setelah mendengar kata-kataku barusan. Kemudian, ia mengambil kertasku. Setelah membacanya, ia sangat terkejut. "Eeeehh? I-Ini... Kok, bisa? J-Jangan-Jangan Minana-chan juga..."

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi bodoh Naru-nii-chan. "Hehe, kan sudah kubilang..."

* * *

Ujian _chuunin_ _stage_ pertama akhirnya selesai. Dengan kata-katanya, Naru-nii-chan berhasil meyakinkan Morino Ibiki dan membuat kami semua lulus ujian _stage_ pertama. Namun begitu ujian selesai, tiba-tiba muncul seorang _kunoichi_ yang datang entah darimana. Begitu datang, ia langsung menyatakan diri kalau ia adalah pengawas ujian _stage_ kedua, Mitarashi Anko.

**-Ujian **_**Stage**_** Kedua-**

Sekarang semua peserta ujian _chuunin_ _stage_ kedua sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mitarashi Anko. Separuh dari peserta yang ada akan disingkirkan. Siapapun bisa kehilangan nyawa di hutan ini. Itulah garis besar yang dikatakannya.

"Disini hutan kematian~. Kalian bisa saja mati~." Dengan tampang bodohnya, Naru-nii-chan menari-nari tidak jelas sambil mengulang kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Anko. Aku hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat dirinya yang bergoyang aneh saat mengatakan hal itu. "Huh, kau pikir aku takut?" lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Mitarashi Anko.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat. Aura membunuh ini ditunjukkan untuk Naru-nii-chan. Menyadari hal itu, aku langsung menyiapkan _kunai_ dan segera muncul tepat di belakang seseorang tersebut. Aku mengarahkan _kunai_-ku pada'nya'. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Anko. Walau dia adalah ketua pengawas ujian tahap kedua, aku tidak peduli. Siapapun yang mencoba membunuh keluargaku, aku akan membunuhnya lebih dulu.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, ya?" intrupsi Anko dengan _killing_ _intent_-nya. "Dan yang satunya tidak bisa menjaga kelakuannya," lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. Walau ia tidak menoleh kearahku, tapi aku tahu kalau kata-kata terakhirnya itu diperuntukkan untukku. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membunuhnya," ujarnya lagi.

Aku tidak merasakan kebohongan dari ucapannya barusan, tapi kedua tanganku masih menghunuskan _kunai_ di punggungnya. Aku tidak mengurangi kewaspadaanku. Walau ia tidak berbohong, tapi aku masih belum bisa memercayainya begitu saja.

Namun tiba-tiba, aku merasakan aura membunuh yang lain tepat berada di samping kananku. Hawa yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan yang Anko lakukan. **Sangat menekan dan menakutkan**. Bahkan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku... benar-benar takut. Seolah-olah, aku bisa mati hanya karena merasakan aura membunuh ini.

Dengan ragu, aku memalingkan kepalaku kesamping. Disana... aku mendapati _shinobi_ berambut panjang dan terlihat seperti ular. Ia sedang memberikan _kunai_ di lidahnya pada Anko. Kulihat kuda-kuda Anko sudah berubah. Sepertinya ia juga waspada pada _shinobi_ itu.

"Kau sudah memotong sehelai rambutku," kata _shinobi_ ular itu. Lalu _shinobi_ ular itu pergi dari kami.

"Ah, maaf soal itu," jawab Anko tanpa merasa bersalah. Namun _shinobi_ ular itu sudah berkumpul kembali ditempat kedua rekannya.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Mengetahui _shinobi_ itu sudah jauh, aku jadi sedikit lega. Tanpa sadar, _kunai_ yang kugenggam erat-erat pun terjatuh. Hanya sebentar berada didekatnya saja sudah membuatku kehabisan napas. Dia... orang yang berbahaya.

Lalu Anko mulai kembali ketempatnya. Para pengawas ujian yang lain mulai membagikan gulungan pada setiap kelompok. Petanda kalau ujian _chuunin_ _stage_ kedua akan segera dilakukan.

"Naru-nii-chan..."

Naru-nii-chan langsung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Saat di dalam hutan, aku minta kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan _shinobi_ ular tadi. Dia bukan _shinobi_ biasa. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia orang yang sangat berbahaya. Mengerti?" jelasku sesederhana mungkin. Bagaimanapun, aku harus memperingatkan Naru-nii-chan tentang hal ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Minana-chan. Aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun. Aku pasti akan lolos ketahap ketiga," jawab Naru-nii-chan dengan semangatnya. Hmph, aku ragu kalau ia mengerti maksudku.

Aku bermaksud menjelaskannya lagi pada Naru-nii-chan, tapi 'rekan' setimku keburu menghampiriku.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Tomat?! Apa kau mencoba membuat kami di diskualifikasi, hah?!"

'_Huh, padahal aku mencoba memberikan penjelasan yang lebih sederhana pada Naru-nii-chan. Huh, kenapa kedua anak ini datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat?_' umpatku sedikit kesal.

* * *

**-Ujian **_**Stage**_** Ketiga-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minana-chan? Cepat menghindar! Minana-chan! Hoi!"

'_Eh?_' Mendengar suara Naru-nii-chan, aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Aneh, kenapa dia histeris seperti itu?

"Minana-chan, di depanmu!"

DEG

Aku merasakan ada yang datang. Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naru-nii-chan. Kemudian aku segera berpindah ketempat lain secepat mungkin... menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan lawanku itu. Benar juga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Padahal sekarang sedang bertarung, tapi kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal lain? Apa karena _chakra_ _shinobi_ ular itu? Yang entah kenapa dia sekarang berubah/menjadi pembimbing _jounin_ dari Otogakure?

'_!?_'

"Hmph, akhirnya tertangkap juga!"

'_Cih! Dia sengaja membuatku bergerak kesini._'

Dia berhasil mengikat kakiku dengan _chakra_. Ini sama dengan teknik yang digunakan Ino saat melawan Sakura tadi. Tidak, sepertinya bukan. Teknik yang ia gunakan ini juga membuat tanganku tidak bergerak. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi lengah begini?

"Minana-cha–"

"Berisik! Kau cerewet sekali! Dasar pengganggu! Begitu aku selesai dengan adikmu, berikutnya aku akan membunuhmu, Mons–"

"**Cuih! Kau mau apa tadi?**" Aku langsung meludah kearahnya. Tentu saja itu tidak mengenainya. Diriku seperti diselimuti aura ingin membunuh. Ucapan yang dikatakannya itu sudah cukup membuatku marah. Selama ini aku selalu membiarkannya menghina Naru-nii-chan, tapi sekarang sudah cukup! "**Kau pikir aku siapa? Memangnya kau bisa membunuhku, huh?**"

"Hmph, kau juga banyak omong! Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"

'_Cih, dasar anak yang menyebalkan. Dia pikir dia siapa. Tapi melihat situasi ini, huh aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yah, mungkin dengan hiraishin aku bisa lolos, tapi semua kunaiku ada di dalam kantung shuriken!_' Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Walau aku bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja benang _chakra_ ini benar-benar mengekangku.

Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya melakukan _handseal_ domba dengan tangan kananku... melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat mencoba kembali ke Konoha dulu. Seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_-ku. Huh, bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin aku bisa pindah sejauh 6,789 meter tanpa tanda dari _kunai_-ku. Seandainya saja aku bisa berada tepat di belakangnya? Sama seperti pada Anko waktu itu.

'_!?_'

"_Katon: gokakyu no jutsu_!"

DUAR

Ledakkan kecil terjadi akibat jurus _katon_ yang ia lancarkan. Api itu membakar semua yang ada di tempat aku berdiri tadi.

"Yeah, berhasil–"

JLEB

'_**Terimakasih untuk ucapan selamatnya. Siapapun kau...**_' batinku walau aku tahu kalau ucapan selamat itu bukanlah untukku.

Aku langsung menusuk punggung kirinya. Entah mengenai jantungnya atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Seorang _shinobi_ harus bisa membunuh musuhnya dalam satu serangan. Lalu aku menarik _kunai_-ku. Ia langsung jatuh tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Banyak darah yang keluar dari lukanya. Namun aku tidak peduli. Dengan begini, semuanya selesai.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Minana!" seru pengawas ujian.

Walau mataku melihat lurus kedepan, walau salah satu mataku tertutup, tapi aku bisa melihat semuanya. Tatapan takut dan benci yang mereka tujukan kepadaku, terutama dari Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino.

"_Yatta_, kau berhasil, Minana-chan!" teriak Naru-nii-chan kegirangan.

Mendengar teriakannya itu, refleks membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Naru-nii-chan langsung melompat dan menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di arena. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah mencoloknya itu. Aku senang... dia tidak berubah seperti kebanyakan orang disini.

* * *

Ujian _stage_ ketiga babak kedua ditunda selama 1 bulan. Inti dari yang jelaskan Kakek Hokage, sih, adalah menyuruh kami menguasai jurus baru. Hmph, karena hal itu, Aoba-sensei 'merelakan diri' menjadi sukarelawan untuk mengajariku. Huh, padahal aku sama sekali tidak butuh belas kasihannya. Jika salah satu dari 2 anak itu yang berhasil lolos, dia pasti akan mengajar mereka tanpa memerdulikanku, tapi sayang... yang satu keracunan saat di hutan kematian dan yang satu mati karenaku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku Minana, tapi–"

"Kalau kau tahu, harusnya kau membiarkanku pergi. Bukankan Aoba-sensei tahu kalau gaya bertarungku sangat berbeda denganmu? Kau melatihku pun percuma saja. Sudah ya. Hari ini aku mau istirahat penuh." Dengan begitu, aku langsung berjalan menjauhinya. Lagipula, ujiannya baru saja selesai. Dan dia langsung menyuruhku untuk latihan? Hmph, jangan bercanda.

"Tunggu–"

Saat dia mencoba menghentikanku, aku langsung menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ dan berpindah ke apartemenku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Aku ingin sekali beristirahat disuatu tempat.

**-Di Pemandian Air Panas-**

"Uwaah~, segarnya~~" gumamku seraya merenggangkan tubuhku. Aku memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak disini. Namun saat sedang merenggangkan tubuh, aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ Naru-nii-chan sedang mendekatiku. Saat sedang mandi tadi aku memang merasakan _chakra_-nya dan juga beberapa, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia sedang senggang. Kalau melihat sifat Naru-nii-chan, kupikir ia akan langsung latihan.

"Ada apa, Naru-nii-chan?" tanyaku saat dia sudah di depanku. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia sedang kesal terhadap sesuatu.

"Ah, Minana-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya balik. Padahal aku duluan yang bertanya.

"Aku habis berendam di pemandian air panas. Kena–?

"APAA!"

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku. Ada apa dengan reaksinya itu? Berlebihan sekali. "Memang kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"******-****** **** *** ***********, *******!"

"Hah?"

"(Fuuh)." Naru-nii-chan langsung menghela napas panjang saat melihat reaksiku. Lalu dia melepaskan kedua tanganku yang masih menutup telinga. "Jangan-jangan tadi dia mengintipmu, _ttebayo_!"

'_Eh? Dia bilang apa tadi?_' Aku sedikit syok saat mendengarnya. Aku mengorek-ngorek telingaku. Mungin saja aku salah dengar. Mengintip, huh? Ya, aku pasti salah dengar.

"Sial! Sudah berani mengganggu latihanku, dia juga mengintip adikku! Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan menghajarmu, _Ero-sannin_!"

Oke, sepertinya aku memang tidak salah dengar. Ada orang bodoh yang berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh 'di depan mataku'. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Naru-nii-chan, **tapi sepertinya orang itu harus aku ajar** (?).

...

Sepertinya Naru-nii-chan kehilangan jejak orang tersebut. Untung saja aku masih ingat _chakra_ 2 orang yang berada disekitar Naru-nii-chan tadi. Kemudian kami memutuskan untuk mencarinya dengan kemampuanku. Karena salah satunya berada disekitar pemandian air panas, kamipun memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Namun setelah menemukan orang itu...

"Naru-nii-chan..."

"Tidak, bukan dia." Walau aku baru memanggilnya, tapi sepertinya Naru-nii-chan tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

Kami berdua _speechless_ saat melihatnya. Seorang _jounin_ yang memakai kacamata hitam sedang tertidur pulas (?). Awalnya kukira dia Aoba-sensei karena sama-sama memakai kacamata hitam, tapi setelah kuperhatikan, ternyata dia... ah entahlah.

**-Di Konoha-**

Satu orangnya lagi berada di desa. Karena itu, kami berdua sekarang sedang berjalan ketempatnya. Kupikir tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kalau kami berlari kearahnya, ada kemungkinan dia akan kabur. Itulah yang kupikir.

"Minana-chan, apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Dia tepat berada 50 meter di depan kit–"

"_ERO-SANNIN_!"

Belum selesai aku bicara, Naru-nii-chan langsung berlari ketempat orang tersebut. Huh, mau tidak mau, aku pun mengikutinya. Namun setelah Naru-nii-chan berada didekatnya, orang tersebut langsung pergi menjauhi kami. Seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya.

"HOI! TUNGGU, _TTEBAYO_!"

"Naru-nii-chan, tunggu!" Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi sepertinya Naru-nii-chan tidak mendengarkanku.

Orang yang berada di dekat Naru-nii-chan tadi hanya orang tua berbadan besar dan berambut putih. Dia berlari menjauhi kami dengan cepat. Saat berada dipersimpangan, dia langsung berbelok. Aku berani bertaruh, dia pasti akan langsung bersembunyi.

"HOI!" teriak lagi Naru-nii-chan. Namun saat berbelok, ekspresi Naru-nii-chan terlihat berubah. Seperti yang kuduga, orang itu pasti langsung bersembunyi. "SIAL, KEMANA DIA KABU–"

Aku langsung membekap mulutnya. '_Huh, Naru-nii-chan hari ini berisik sekali. Padahal tidak perlu seheboh itu, kan? Lagipula..._'

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Naru-nii-chan sedikit tenang. Akupun melepas tanganku yang membekapnya. Dia langsung menghirup napas banyak-banyak, seperti orang yang tidak bernapas 7 hari 7 malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minana-chan? Apa kau mau membunuhku, huh?"

Naru-nii-chan mulai menggila (?). Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Lagipula, dia cuma asal ngomong saja karena frustasi kehilangan jejak orang itu. Sebelum dia bertambah parah (?), aku menunjuk sebuah guci yang ada di samping kami. Naru-nii-chan langsung menoleh ke guci yang kumaksud. Lalu dia kembali menoleh kearahku. Ekspresi kebingungan langsung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Naru-nii-chan, kau bodoh seperti biasanya," celetukku dengan polosnya saat melihat ekspresinya itu.

"_U-Urusai_! Aku tidak mau dengar itu darimu!" Dia terlihat marah, tapi aku suka lihat muka sebal Naru-nii-chan.

Kalau seperti ini tidak akan cepat selesai. Lalu aku mendekat ke telinga Naru-nii-chan seraya berbisik, "Orang itu ada di dalam guci itu, _ttebane_."

Setelah bilang begitu, Naru-nii-chan langsung mengerti. "Oh begitu. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

BLETAK

Naru-nii-chan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku cukup puas menjitak kepala bodohnya hari ini.

"Naru-nii-chan, tolong bawa ini kesana." Aku menunjuk batu yang ada didekat kakiku dan menyuruhnya mengangkatnya ke guci itu.

Naru-nii-chan melihat batu tersebut. Batu tersebut tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dia benar-benar _sweatdrop_ dengan kehadiran (?) batu ini yang tiba-tiba. "Minana-chan, kau dapat ini darimana?" tanyanya heran.

"Nemu ditengah jalan," jawabku asal.

Naru-nii-chan tidak terlihat protes saat mendengar jawabanku. Dia tahu aku juga hanya asal jawab. Dia tahu walau kujelaskanpun tidak akan mengerti. Naru-nii-chan langsung saja mengangkat batu itu dan menuruti intrupsiku.

PLUK

Naru-nii-chan sudah menaruh batu itu diatas tutup guci. Dan dengan polosnya, kami berdua menggotong guci tersebut. Sepertinya aku dan Naru-nii-chan kali ini memiliki pemikiran yang sama persis.

"Naru-nii-chan, jurang terdekat dimana, ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi daripada di jurang, lebih baik ke bukit patung hokage saja. Sama-sama curam, kan?"

"Hmm, boleh juga."

Setelah kami berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba guci yang kami angkut mulai bergetar (?). Kami berdua tahu betul kalau orang yang ada di dalam mulai meronta, tapi kami terus saja berjalan tanpa memerdulikannya.

"Minana-chan, sepertinya ada yang gerak-gerak (?)."

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu kita lempar ke sungai terdekat saja."

Orang didalam guci mulai meronta lebih kuat. Mau tidak mau, kami berdua terpaksa melempar guci itu ke sembarang arah... berhubung sungai atau bukit patung hokage masih jauh. Guci itupun hancur. Orang yang didalamnya langsung terbebas.

"HORAA-agh!"

Dia bermaksud mengamuk. Guci itu memang hancur, tapi tentu saja batu yang di atas tutup guci itu langsung menimpah kepalanya.

"UWAHAHAHAHAHA, RASAKAN ITU! ITU AKIBATNYA MENGGANGGU LATIHANKU DAN ADIKKU! KENA BATUNYA KAU! HAHAHAHA!"

"Pfftt!" Aku menahan tawaku. Selain geli melihat kemalangan orang itu, aku juga sedikit geli mendengar ucapan Naru-nii-chan barusan.

...

...

'_Menyebalkan..._'

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di depan suatu toko bersama _Hentai-sannin_. _Hentai-sannin_ adalah orang yang kami kejar tadi. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya begitu. Terlebih lagi melihat sikapnya yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Padahal di depannya ada anak-anak, tapi dia malah main perempuan didekatku.

'_Naru-nii-chan, cepatlah kemari..._'

Aku menunduk lemas. Naru-nii-chan sekarang tidak bersamaku. Dia sedang melakukan apa yang diperintahkan _Hentai-sannin_. Naru-nii-chan tadi sempat mengomel meminta _Hentai-sannin_ mengajarinya. _Hentai-sannin_ bilang mau mengajarinya, tapi dengan syarat membawa 'benda'... yang boing-boing? Hadeh, padahal aku sudah bilang jangan menurutinya begitu saja. Karena tadi aku merasa ia berbohong saat mengajukan syarat itu.

"_Ero-sannin_!"

'_Akhirnya..._' Itu jelas sekali suara Naru-nii-chan. Spontan aku mendengakkan kepalaku. Namun aku langsung menepuk jidatku saat melihat 'benda' yang dibawa Naru-nii-chan. Bentuknya memang sama persis seperti yang diperagakan _Hentai-sannin_, tapi dia malah membawa buah semangka yang... boing-boing? Tunggu, memang ada buah semangka seperti itu?

"Lihat, aku sudah membawa benda yang kau maksud."

Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. Sekarang aku tahu... seberapa bodohnya Naru-nii-chan itu.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah. Masalah Naru-nii-chan dan _Hentai-sannin_ akhirnya selesai juga. Akhirnya _Hentai-sannin_ mau mengajar Naru-nii-chan. Sudah kuduga kalau sebenarnya dia berniat mengajar Naru-nii-chan tanpa syarat apapun. Bahkan ia bermaksud mengajariku juga, tapi aku langsung menolaknya.

Saat berjalan menuju rumah, aku melewati kantor hokage. Setiap melewati tempat ini, aku pasti mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorku. Tentu saja niatku untuk mengetahui siapa orangtua kami belum hilang. Aku selalu mencari-cari kesempatan agar bisa menyusup kesana. Aku mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorku hingga bisa merasakan siapa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Mataku terbelalak. Ruangan yang berisi buku-buku tentang warga dan _shinobi_ di Konoha... hari ini hanya dijaga oleh satu orang.

'_Ini adalah kesempatan._' Seluruh tubuhku seperti berkata demikian. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku segera pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk menyusup.

* * *

Aku berhasil menyusup kedalam. Ruangan ini seperti perpustakaan. Semua informasi tentang Konoha pasti ada di setiap rak buku disini. Aku memeriksa setiap rak. Tentu saja aku juga mengawasi 1 _chakra_ penjaga di ruangan ini dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dan _chakra_-ku. Setelah memeriksa beberapa rak, aku menemukan buku yang menarik. Buku itu berisi tentang _shinobi_ yang tinggal di desa ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk membacanya disini. _Chakra_-ku pasti akan langsung ketahuan begitu aku menggunakan jurus _hiraishin_ untuk kabur. Aku membuka selembar demi selembar kertas di buku dengan sangat pelan. Disana terdapat nama keluarga, nama anggota keluarga, foto, dan profil. Kubuka lagi halaman selanjutnya. Di bagian atas halaman tersebut bertulisan 'Akimichi Chouza'. Sudah jelas sekali kalau dia dari klan Akimichi. Nama anak, istri, kemampuan, foto, dan profilnya juga tertulis jelas disini. Lalu anggota keluarga dari klan Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, dan beberapa klan kecil seperti Hatake juga tercatat disini.

Aku melihat satu persatu foto yang terdapat dalam buku ini. Karena aku tidak tahu siapa nama orang tua kami, aku hanya bisa mencarinya dari ciri fisik seseorang yang mirip dengan kami. Sudah setengah buku aku melihat isi buku ini. Namun belum ada satupun yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti diriku maupun Naru-nii-chan. Lalu kubuka lagi halaman selanjutnya. Di bagian atas halaman tersebut tertulis 'Namikaze Mina–

DEG

Aku merasa sesuatu mengarah kearahku. Aku menghentikan bacaanku dan melompat menghindar. Kulihat siapa yang mengayunkan senjata kearahku. Dia seorang ANBU dengan topeng berbentuk harimau. Ck! Sepertinya aku ketahuan!

"Penyusup, ya? Sudah lama sekali. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak seperti yang lain. Aku akan menghabisimu tanpa melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi."

Dia sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun dari ucapannya. Bahkan pedangnya sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh api. Apa-apaan ANBU itu? Dia serius mau membunuhku?

"Bersiaplah..."

Ck! Aku segera membuang buku di tanganku. Lalu aku segera mengambil _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_ dan mulai bersiap-siap.

"Lebih baik kamu menyerah saja. Kamu tidak mungkin bisa menang melawannya."

DEG

'_A-Ada orang lain selain aku dan ANBU itu!?_' Aku sangat terkejut. Ada orang lain tepat di belakangku. Tapi sejak kapan? Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu aku tidak merasakan _chakra_ siapapun kecuali ANBU itu.

"Siapa kau? Kau memakai _hitai-ate_ Konoha, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." ANBU itu bertanya dengan nada dinginnya. Tapi dia benar. Siapa orang itu? Aku belum pernah sekalipun merasakan _chakra_-nya. Apa dia _shinobi_ luar yang menyamar?

"Aku? Siapa, ya? Haha." Dia malah menjawabnya dengan entengnya.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang. Aku bisa melihat sosoknya. Dia remaja yang usianya sekitar 14 sampai 15 tahun, pakaian yang dipakai _notabane_ warna hitam, lalu kedua matanya merah menyala sama seperti mata kananku.

"Kenapa tidak kalian lihat saja di buku ini? Pasti ketemu," katanya sambil memainkan buku yang kulempar tadi.

_'Uso_!'

_Chakra_-nya agak kacau. Jelas sekali kalau yang ia katakan barusan adalah bohong. Itu artinya, dia tahu kalau namanya tidak tercatat dalam buku itu. Sudah jelas kalau dia bukanlah _shinobi_ Konoha. Dia menyusup kesini dengan penampilan seperti _shinobi_ Konoha? Hmph, dia pasti bodoh. Memangnya dia pikir itu bisa membuatnya menyusup kesini dengan mudah hanya karena status _shinobi_ Konoha?

'_Penyusup? J-jangan-jangan... dia juga mengincar buku itu!_' Tanpa sadar, pikiran itu langsung terlintas dibenakku. Dia bukan _shinobi_ Konoha. Bukankah sudah pasti kalau dia kesini karena ingin mencari informasi?

"Ahem, sepertinya–"

BUKH

Aku menggunakan _hiraishin_ agar bisa muncul di dekat buku yang ia pegang. Tentu saja aku sudah menandai buku itu saat kupegang tadi. Aku langsung memukul tengkuk lehernya. Begitu dia tersungkur, aku segera mendudukinya dan mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Minana-chan? Kau salah paham. Aku ini bukan musuh."

Aku terkejut bukan main. Remaja berpakaian serba hitam itu tahu namaku. Tapi bagaimana? Siapa sebenarnya dia? '_A-Apa mungkin... dia sekutu shinobi Iwa yang menculikku 5 tahun lalu?_' Hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas dipikiranku. Semua penduduk di desa memanggilku dengan sebutan monster, adik monster, saudara monster, _akai chishio no habanero_, atau panggilan aneh lainnya. Lalu aku sendiri tidak pernah 'mengumumkan' namaku seperti Naru-nii-chan. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada yang tahu siapa namaku kecuali _shinobi_ Iwa itu, kan? _Shinobi_ Iwa waktu itu tahu tentang siapa aku. Lalu dia _shinobi_ dari desa lain. Dia juga pasti tidak akan menanyai namaku pada Aoba-sensei karena itu akan membuatnya dicurigai.

"_Hiraishin_, ya? Begitu, jadi kau tadi memasang tanda di bukunya, ya?" Suara ANBU itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Aku tidak melepas kewaspadaanku pada ANBU maupun remaja tersebut. Aku tidak menyangka ANBU itu juga tahu soal jurus _hiraishin_-ku.

"Minana-chan, aku ini benaran bukan musuh, loh! Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Hokage-sama! Minana-chan, kau percaya padaku, kan? Kan? Kan? Kan?"

Aku mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku menempelkan _kunai_-ku tepat di pelipisnya. Dia cerewet, tapi dia tidak berbohong. Aku sedikit bingung. Apa aku harus percaya padanya? Apa aku harus menggunakannya agar bisa lolos dari sini? Kalau diperhatikan, remaja ini juga tidak terlihat lemah. Dia tidak berbohong, jadi pasti bisa menjadi umpan yang bagus.

"Tetap pegang dia seperti itu," ucap ANBU tersebut seperti memerintah. Ia seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Bukankah tugasmu untuk menangkap penyusup? Bahkan kau tadi serius ingin membunuhku."

ANBU itu tidak menjawab. Api yang menyelimuti pedangnya kini menghilang. Lalu ia memasukkan pedang tersebut kesarungnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia juga mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_-nya.

"Jurus yang kau gunakan saat membunuh 'anak itu' (baca: lawan Minana di ujian _chuunin_) cukup bagus."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Disaat yang sama, tubuhku langsung mematung. Aku tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan ujung jariku sekalipun. Saat dia menghilang, aku sadar kalau sebuah _kunai_ sudah menempel di leherku. Dia sudah berada di belakangku hanya dalam sekejap mata. Jurus apa itu? Kecepatan yang setara dengan _hiraishin no jutsu_, tapi bagaimana mungkin tanpa 'tanda' ia bisa..?

"Asal kau tahu, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan langsung pada bocah mata merah ini. Jadi, 'tolong' serahkan dia padaku baik-baik. Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Hiruzen. Bagaimana? Bukankah kau tadi sempat berpikir untuk menggunakannya agar bisa lolos dariku? Jadi kupikir ini cukup adil, kan?"

DEG

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut. ANBU itu benar-benar **mengerikan**. Dia bisa memperkirakan apa yang kupikirkan tepat 90%. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Karena dia bukan dari Konoha, aku ingin memastikan–"

"Kalau kau ingin memastikan sesuatu tentangnya, lebih baik bawa saja dia dan tanyakan langsung pada Kakek Hokage," kataku memotong ucapannya.

"Kau terlalu naif. Kau seorang _shinobi_, kan? Harusnya kau tahu kalau seorang _shinobi_ tidak boleh memercayai ucapan lawannya."

'_Aku sangat paham dengan kata-kata itu, bodoh!_' rutukku dalam hati. "Setelah yang kualami selama ini, kau pikir aku akan percaya pada orang lain dengan mudahnya? Dari ucapanmu barusan, sepertinya kau menyuruhku untuk tidak memercayai ucapanmu tentang membiarkanku lolos. Apa itu benar?"

"..."

"Sejak awal, aku memang tidak percaya padamu maupun orang ini, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa percaya ucapan yang kau dan dia katakan tadi. Karena aku bisa membedakan seseorang yang berbohong dan yang tidak. Kau tidak berbohong saat mengatakan 'membiarkanku lolos' maupun saat dia bilang 'tanyakan pada Kakek Hokage'. Seorang _shinobi_ harus bisa menyimpulkan 'tujuan' lawan bicara dari ucapan dan ekspresinya, iya kan?"

"Fuuh..." Aku bisa mendengar hembusan napas ANBU itu. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Setelah memasukkan kembali _kunai_ yang ia pegang, ia melepas topeng ANBU yang harusnya merahasiakan identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Bagi seorang _shinobi_, identitasmu adalah hidupmu. Begitu lawan tahu siapa dirimu, semua yang berhubungan denganmu bisa hilang kapanpun. "Ayo kita ketempat Hiruzen, gadis kecil."

'_Matanya..._'

**-Kantor Hokage-**

"Apa yang dia katakan semuanya benar."

'_Are?_'

Aku hanya bisa bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Kami baru saja datang. Lalu Kakek Hokage langsung bilang begitu. Padahal remaja serba hitam itu saja tidak mengatakan hal apapun pada kami.

"Anoo, Kakek? Masalahnya dia itu belum bilang apapun pada kami. Dia bilang suruh menanyakannya padamu secara langsung." jelasku pada Kakek Hokage.

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir kalian kesini karena ingin memastikan kalau semua yang dia ucapkan itu benar," jawab Kakek Hokage dengan entengnya. Dan tanpa basa basi, Kakek Hokage mulai menjelaskannya. "Namanya adalah Lucky. Dia adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_. Penduduk maupun _shinobi_ biasa tidak akan tahu kalau dia adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_ karena dia berbentuk seperti manusia yang suka berpindah tempat dan berbaur. Dirinya termasuk _immortal_. Dia suka membuat kontrak dengan seorang _shinobi_ jika pemikirannya sejalan. Sifatnya sangat cerewet, dan ceroboh, tapi dia sangat mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan tuannya."

Apa yang dijelaskan Kakek Hokage tidaklah bohong. Jadi alasan kenapa dia tahu kalau namanya tidak tertulis dalam buku itu adalah karena dia makhluk _kuchiyose_.

"Tuh, dengar, kan? Sudah kubilang kalau aku ini bukanlah musuh," ucap remaja itu dengan bangganya. "Jadi, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" lanjutnya lagi seraya menoleh kearah ANBU yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

Tanpa menjawab, ANBU tersebut langsung melepaskannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyo?"

* * *

_Itu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kyo-sensei. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setelah kejadian itu, dia mulai memberi arahan padaku maupun memberi tips untuk menguasai beberapa ninjutsu, terutama dalam menyempurnakan hiraishin level 4-ku... teknik yang tanpa sadar kulakukan saat melawan Anko dan teman setimku itu. Dia juga memberitahuku bagaimana cara meniru suatu jutsu, yaitu dengan melakukan handseal domba dengan satu tangan pada setiap akhir handseal jutsu tersebut.  
_

_Pertemuanku dengan Lucky juga. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu, ia malah sering mengikutiku layaknya seperti seorang penguntit, menginap di apartemen kami, dan suka memasak-masakan sayuran untuk Naru-nii-chan dan diriku. Padahal sudah dibilang tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan itu _(baca: kami tidak suka)_. Dia pernah berkata padaku, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah tuanku." Kalimat mengerikan (?) yang membuatku tidak bisa 'menyingkirkannya'. Namun lama-kelamaan, akupun mulai terbiasa. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku tahu kalau dialah yang dulu menyelamatkanku dan yang memberikan mata ini. Walau aku sedikit heran kenapa matanya masih utuh padahal mata kanannya sudah diberikan padaku._

_Karena pertemuanku dengan mereka berdua, diriku akhirnya bisa mengendalikan penglihatan mata ini. Aku yang sekarang tidak harus menggunakan penutup mata untuk bisa melihat 'normal'. Bahkan walaupun ditutup, pandangan yang jauh sekalipun masih bisa kulihat._

_..._

_Ujian stage ketiga tahap kedua akhirnya dimulai. Lawanku Dozu tidak pernah muncul di arena. Bahkan sampai Otogakure dan Sunagakure melancarkan serangan ke Konoha._

* * *

Akibat penyerangan tersebut, Kakek Hokage kehilangan nyawanya. Pemakamannya dilaksanakan hari ini. Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan, seolah langit pun ikut merasakan kesedihan yang sama.

...

...

Sekarang aku sedang duduk termenung di atas patung hokage ke-2. Kesedihan menguasai diriku. Dia adalah orang yang paling baik pada kami berdua, tidak memandang kami seperti keluarga monster. Disisi lain, aku juga merasa sedikit takut. Kenapa? Tentu pada hokage yang selanjutnya. Naru-nii-chan adalah seekor _jinchuuriki_. Aku takut kalau dia akan dikekang di desa ini tanpa melakukan misi yang menantang seperti yang diinginkan Naru-nii-chan.

"Yo!"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tanpa menoleh maupun melihat dengan mata iblis, dari suaranya pun aku tahu kalau dia adalah Kyo-sensei.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menolongku saat penyerangan waktu itu. Kau sangat membantu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas mendengar ucapannya itu. "Bualan macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Kyo-sensei? Waktu itu kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan membunuh _shinobi_ itu," jawabku.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal sengaja itu sampai 31 kali," balas lagi Kyo-sensei tanpa nada bersalah.

"Ya, kau sengaja melakukannya sampai 31 kali," jawabku lagi dengan malas. "Kita kesampingkan soal itu. Kyo-sensei, kau datang jauh-jauh (?) kesini bukan untuk mengatakan hal itu, kan?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku bisa melihat seringaian pada Kyo-sensei. Lalu ia juga duduk di atas patung hokage kedua, tepatnya di sampingku.

"Ya, kau benar. Tadi saat aku sedang berkeliling desa, aku melihat dua orang yang sedang mencari kakakmu. Aku tidak kenal mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka datang dari jauh," kata Kyo-sensei. Lalu ia menunjuk sebuah tempat. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya di sana."

'_Ada yang mencari Naru-nii-chan? Siapa?_' Tanpa mempertanyakannya, aku segera pergi ketempat yang dia maksud.

.

Aku sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Jarakku dari orang yang mencari Naru-nii-chan itu tepat 20 meter. Mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Saat melihat mereka dari dekat, aku tahu kalau mereka bukanlah orang baik. Mereka tidak seperti yang dikatakan Kyo-sensei. Terlebih lagi, salah satunya adalah pengkhianat Konoha. Mirip seperti... Sasuke? Apa tadi Kyo-sensei berbohong? Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang mereka.

Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, dan Kurenai-sensei sedang menghadapi dua orang itu, tapi sepertinya mereka kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Organisasi kalian disebut Akatsuki, kan? Lalu.. tujuan kalian datang ke Konoha.. adalah mengincar Naruto." Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Kakashi-sensei mengatakan hal itu. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. Maksudku, siapa orang bodoh yang membuat sebuah organisasi hanya untuk mengincar Naru-nii-chan?

'_Aku mulai sadar... kalau keberadaan mereka sangatlah berbahaya. Mereka harus dibunuh... dilenyapkan!_'

Aku mengambil _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_-ku. Namun saat aku ingin menyerang, seseorang menghentikanku. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku sekarang kembali lagi ketempat awalku... diatas patung hokage kedua. Aku menoleh pada _shinobi_ yang memindahkanku kemari. Dia adalah Lucky. Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan dia tadi berada di dekatku?

Lalu aku melihat ketempat pertarungan Akatsuki sebelumnya dengan mata iblis. Namun, mereka semua sudah pergi, termasuk Kakashi-sensei dan yang lainnya. Kemudian aku mengaktifkan kemampuan sensorikku, tapi _chakra_ mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak merasakan _chakra_ _shinobi_ itu dimanapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lucky?! Kenapa kau menghentikanku?!" Aku menarik bajunya. Aku kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Lucky. Kalau aku tahu keberadaan mereka, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya.

Lucky tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap tajam Kyo-sensei. Yah, kupikir wajar saja. Saat memegangnya, tanpa sadar aku langsung membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu, aku menoleh pada Kyo-sensei. Dia terlihat seperti menungguku untuk bicara. "Kyo-sensei, kenapa tadi kau berbohong? Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu sesuatu tentang 2 orang itu, kan? Apalagi salah satunya adalah pengkhianat Konoha. Kau yang seorang ANBU tidak mungkin tidak tahu."

Kyo-sensei mengerutkan alisnya. "Berbohong? Tentang apa? Tentang mereka? Tentu aku tahu siapa mereka."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau bilang tidak tahu mereka?"

"Aku tadi bilang tidak kenal, bukan tidak tahu. Kalau sudah mengerti, aku akan membahas yang selanjutnya," jawabnya mulai kesal. "Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengajakmu untuk mengintai Akatsuki. Setelah melihat mereka, kau pasti tidak akan berpikir 2x untuk ikut, kan? Tapi kalaupun kau ikut, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat Kyo-sensei mengajakku. Namun ada hal yang mengganggu kepalaku saat ia menawarkan hal itu. Kyo-sensei adalah tipe orang yang bekerja sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku? Bahkan sampai meyakinkanku dengan menyuruhku mendatangi mereka secara langsung."

Kyo-sensei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah lebih mudah kalau dilakukan berdua?" jawabnya sambil 'tersenyum'.

Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. Aku merinding mendengar dan melihat senyumnya itu. Jelas... Sangat jelas kalau apa yang dia bilang barusan 100% bohong!

* * *

_Begitu es yang membekukan tubuhnya meleleh... Begitu dia tahu apa yang akan kulakukan... Lucky benar-benar menentang keras apa yang ingin kulakukan ini. Walau sudah kubilang ini demi keluargaku, dia bilang "Pasti ada cara lain! Kalau perlu, aku–"... yah, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkannya itu, karena Kyo-sensei langsung membawanya kesebuah gang kecil. Dan entah kenapa, mata iblisku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Namun beberapa puluh detik kemudian, Kyo-sensei keluar. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi sejak saat itu, Lucky selalu setuju dan ikut dengan hal-hal berbahaya yang akan kulakukan. Yah, kupikir aku bisa menduga apa yang dilakukan Kyo-sensei saat itu._

_..._

_Sejak saat itu, kami bertiga terus mencari tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan Akatsuki. Tak jarang Lucky mengajariku beberapa hal dasar dalam mengintai musuh, juga ninjutsu baru... ninjutsu yang membuatku mengerti kenapa ia masih memiliki mata kanannya. Kami tidak pernah kembali ke desa, bahkan saat pelantikan Godaime Hokage. Namun saat mendengar Naru-nii-chan terluka parah dan masuk rumah sakit... saat itu... aku kembali ke Konoha... dan berhenti memata-matai pergerakan Akatsuki. Untuk sementara..._

* * *

Saat aku tiba di Konoha, Naru-nii-chan sudah bersiap-siap pergi. Dia sudah berada di depan gerbang utama bersama _Hentai-sannin_. Aku memang sudah mendengar detailnya dari Lucky, tapi...

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ya, Minana-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa, tidak ada satu patah katapun yang terucapkan. Harusnya, disaat seperti ini aku mengatakan sesuatu pada keluargaku sebelum ia pergi. Tapi...

Seraya melangkah, Naru-nii-chan melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya.

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU! TUNGGU! TUNGGU, NARUTO-KUN!" Yang suka membuat suara besar (?) didekatku... kalau bukan Naru-nii-chan, pasti Lucky. "Aku.. tepat waktu," lanjutnya lagi terengah-engah. Huh, dasar. Padahal datang dengan _hiraishin_, tapi dia seperti habis lari 50 putaran keliling Konoha saja. Lucky _no baka_.

Mendengar Lucky, Naru-nii-chan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Hm? Lucky? Ada apa, _ttebayo_?" tanyanya.

Lucky tidak menjawab. Dia memberi tangan menyuruh Naru-nii-chan kesini. Setelah Naru-nii-chan sampai, dia menyuruh kami berdua menadahkan tangan. Dia memberikan kami masing-masing sebuah kalung. Liontin kalung milikku adalah simbol _yin_, sedangkan Naru-nii-chan simbol _yang_. Saat aku melihat liontin ini, samar-samar aku bisa melihat aura biru. Jelas sekali kalau ini adalah _chakra_ Lucky, tapi anehnya, aku malah tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ pada liontin ini dengan kemampuan sensorikku.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat memberikan kalung ini saat ulangtahun kalian, tapi karena Naruto-kun akan pergi, jadi kuberi sekarang saja. Hm?" ujar Lucky sambil melihat-lihat Naru-nii-chan. Namun setelah beberapa saat, dia menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa kalau dia sudah punya kalung dari nenek tua itu," gumamnya frustasi. Lalu Lucky kembali lagi ceria. Dia memegang pundak Naru-nii-chan seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, kamu simpan dulu saja benda ini. Begitu Naruto-kun sudah kembali dari latihan, aku akan memodifikasinya. Ya, ya, ya?"

Naru-nii-chan menggeleng kepalanya. "Hm, hm, tidak perlu. Aku bisa memakainya sekaligus dengan kalung Tsunade-baa–"

"**Kalau kubilang simpan, harus disimpan, Na-ru-to-kun.**" Padahal Naru-nii-chan sudah bermaksud baik, tapi dia... yah, Lucky kadang memang suka keras kepala seperti itu, sih.

"B-Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya. _Arigatou_, Lucky. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, _ttebayo_. _Jaa ne_."

Selesai mengatakan hal itu, aku menggunakan _hiraishin level_ 4 pada Naru-nii-chan agar dia bisa berada di samping _Hentai-sannin dalam sekejap_. Saat dia menyadarinya, Naru-nii-chan langsung tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Minana-chan."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Setelah Lucky memberikan kalung itu, kupikir aku mengerti kenapa aku hanya diam, mengangguk, tersenyum, dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Hei, apa tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucky tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, kupikir tidak," jawabku sambil melihat kalung pemberian Lucky. "Karena aku bukan anak yang banyak bicara seperti Naru-nii-chan," lanjutku lagi.

"Jadi, sekarang bagaimana? Apa masih mau melanjutkannya?" Nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Konoha sementara waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin memastikan... kalau hokage yang sekarang bukanlah orang buruk seperti yang kupikirkan dulu."

Lucky langsung menaikkan alisnya. "Hei, hei, Nenek tua itu bukan orang kejam seperti yang kau bayangkan, loh."

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tahu hokage yang sekarang itu seperti apa, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku akan ke Kantor Hokage. Kau mau ikut, Luck?"

* * *

_Saat itulah... Tsunade-baa-san langsung melantikku sebagai chuunin, karena membunuh 31 chuunin atau jounin musuh pada menyerang Konoha dulu. _

* * *

**-End of POV Minana-**

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Chapter 21, _done_. Menyebar kepingan _puzzle_, _done_. Main _game_, belum _done_ #plak  
Yo, _Reader-san_, _ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa_~~ *sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?)*  
Untuk yang nunggunya lama banget, Kuroki benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_-nya. _Gomen ne_ *ber-_ojigi_*  
Godaan disekitar banyak banget, seperti nonton _anime_ (apalagi musim ini pada bagus-bagus) dan main _game_ (seperti yang kalian tahu). Lalu juga kalau ada tugas atau mau ujian. Walau ujian atau tugasnya dikumpul minggu depan, tapi bebannya terus aja kepikiran. Maksudnya, ujung-ujungnya ngerjain tugasnnya H-1 dan karena kepikiran tugas, jadi nggak ngetik fic. Padahal niatnya mau ngetik fic dulu baru ngerjain tugas, tapi... arrgh pokoknya gitulah #pusingsendiringomongapa  
Kuroki minta maaf karena _update_-nya lama banget. Tolong dimengerti, ya? *_puppy eyes no jutsu_*  
Semoga _chapter_ besok cepat kelar. Soalnya sudah jadi setengah XD  
Soalnya pas lagi ngetik _chapter_ ini, eh malah terlintas adegan untuk _chapter_ besok. Jadi ya ngetik yang _chapter_ besok dulu, kemarin-kemarin itu :3

Pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang membosankan seperti biasanya *nggak*. Bagaimana menurut _Reader-san_ tentang _chapter_ ini? Tolong kripik (?) atau sarannya. Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ _fic_ buatan Kuroki ini. Hehe, sampai ketemu di _chapter_ selanjutnya. _Jaa ne_ #BOOF


	22. Chapter 22: Lucky Masih Hidup?

_**Chapter**_** sebelum sebelum sebelumnya (?)**

'_Apa-apaan anak itu? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul? Apa dia seorang shinobi? Tapi dari desa mana? Apa dia mata-mata? Apa mungkin ia tahu tentang Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuh Kushina?_' Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenak Jiraiya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Lucky. Sejak awal, ia sudah merasa kalau Lucky bukanlah anak biasa.

"Lucky, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kau tahu kalau kita–"

"Jangan khawatir, Minato. Aku tahu satu tempat dimana kita akan aman," potong Lucky sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Dan lagi, sekarang sedang hujan. Kau tahu kalau kita harus mencari tempat berteduh. Kau jangan khawatir. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua," lanjut Lucky tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menolong kami? Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" Tanpa basa basi, Jiraiya langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, Lucky membalikkan badannya 180 derajat. Walau begitu, ia terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan tanpa menabrak apapun yang ada di belakangnya. "Temanku biasa memanggilku Lucky. Dan aku adalah pengawal pribadi Minana."

"Hah?!" Ekspresi terkejut langsung terlukis di wajah Minato dan Jiraiya.

"Tapi bohong." Tanpa merasa bersalah, Lucky menambahkan kata-kata itu diakhir kalimatnya.

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**_**, **_**Hurt**_**/**_**Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death **__**Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main **__**Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari **_**anime**_** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Lucky Masih Hidup?**

.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud Lucky. Lucky langsung meletakkan Kushina secara perlahan. Lalu ia segera menggunakan jurus _kagebunshin_ miliknya dan segera mengobati luka Kushina dan Minana.

Jiraiya memerhatikan tempat ini dengan tatapan malas. Dibilang tempat berteduh... tempat ini sama sekali bukan tempat untuk berteduh. Banyak sekali bebatuan dan air yang menerjang di 'pinggir' tempat ini. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Walau ini adalah tempat terbuka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak kehujanan.

"Kau pasti bodoh menyebut dasar jurang dan sebuah _kekkai_ sebagai tempat berteduh," celetuk Jiraiya dengan malas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding tepi jurang.

Benar. Sekarang, tim Jiraiya dan Lucky berada di dasar jurang. Lebih tepatnya di dasar tepi jurang. Lucky menggunakan _kekkai_ untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan dan terjangan air sungai pada dasar jurang ini.

"Eeehh, padahal ini tempat yang bagus, loh," jawab Lucky dengan tampang bodohnya.

Jiraiya langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban sekaligus nada bicara Lucky yang bodoh.

"Lucky, kau pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua, kan?" Dibandingkan mereka, mungkin Minatolah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kushina dan Minana.

"Hmph, jangan remehkan kemampuanku, Minato," jawab Lucky dengan sombongnya. Lalu ia kembali melihat Kushina dan Minana secara bergantian. '_Aku akan mengutamakan penyembuhan Kushina-chan. Dan untuk dia, kupikir pertolongan pertama sudah cukup. Dan lagi, sepertinya aku memang harus berbohong pada mereka,_' pikir Lucky yang asli sambil menyembuhkan Minana dengan 'jurus buatan' miliknya. Ia tahu kalau luka pada Minana tidak akan bisa sembuh hanya dengan _ninjutsu_ medis yang ditirunya.

Sejak tadi, Jiraiya terus memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Lucky. Ia cukup terkejut sekaligus heran dengan jurus yang digunakan Lucky untuk menyembuhkan Minana. Pasalnya, jurus yang dipakai Lucky yang sedang menyembuhkan Minana sangatlah berbeda dengan 'Lucky' yang sedang menyembuhkan Kushina.

'_J-jurus apa itu? Apa itu... ninjutsu medis?_' pikir Jiraiya heran saat melihat banyak air yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Minana.

Lucky hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat ekspresi Jiraiya dengan kemampuan mata iblisnya. '_Hmph, ternyata aku memang harus berbohong._'

* * *

Hari sudah mulai malam. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Lucky selesai menyembuhkan luka pada Kushina. Mungkin sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Kushina sadar. Setelah melakukan itu semua, sekarang Lucky hanya bisa duduk bersandar di dinding jurang dan mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur. Tak lupa juga menikmati kehangatan api unggun yang memang sudah dibuat oleh Jiraiya dengan jurus api miliknya. Walau ia tahu kalau api yang dibuat Jiraiya bukanlah untuk dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan, Lucky," ujar Jiraiya memecah keheningan.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya men-_glare_ Jiraiya. '_Fuuh, tentu saja, bodoh. Memindahkan 4 shinobi ke tengah laut, membuat rantai chakra Minana tetap kuat, lalu menyembuhkan luka Kushina-chan dan Minana. Huh, kalau saja semua jurus itu sudah kukuasai, aku pasti tidak akan kehabisan chakra seperti ini._' Lucky tidak menjawabnya. Dengan napas yang masih tak teratur, ia memerhatikan Jiraiya yang sedang duduk di seberang api unggun. Walau nada bicara Jiraiya tidak seperti sebelumnya, tapi Lucky masih bisa merasakan aura kewaspadaan pada Jiraiya.

Lalu Lucky menoleh kearah Minato yang sedang duduk di sisi lain dekat api unggun. Namun baru beberapa detik, Lucky segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sekilas, ia masih bisa melihat Minato yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap. Bahkan, dirinya masih ingat dengan Minato yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan _chakra_-nya (baca: _chakra_ Minato) untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Minana. Kalau mau, dirinya memang bisa melakukannya, tapi memakai _chakra_ orang lain untuk menyembuhkan seseorang, seorang anak seusianya harusnya belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Walau luka Minana yang ia obati jauh dari kata sembuh, tapi dengan bantuan _chakra_ Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, harusnya itu bukan masalah.

"Hei, apa kau mengabaikanku?"

Nada kesal milik Jiraiya langsung membuat Lucky kembali menoleh padanya. "Hah? Apa?" jawab Lucky tanpa merasa bersalah. "Kau mau tanya apa?" lanjutnya _to the point_.

"Ceritakan dengan jelas, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Minana?"

"Fuuh~" Lucky langsung menghela napas panjang. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia 'dipaksa' menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi entah kenapa, ia jadi merasa sedikit kesal.

Lucky mengelus-elus dagunya setelah mendengar perintah Jiraiya. Dirinya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memuaskan pertanyaan legenda _sannin_ yang ada di depannya. Sebelum akhirnya Lucky mulai angkat bicara. "Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, namaku adalah Lucky. Aku mengenal Minana karena dulu orang tua Minana menganggap diriku sebagai bagian keluarganya. Karena hal itu, sejak dulu aku selalu berada di dekat Minana dan selalu mencoba untuk melindunginya. Semua jurus yang kukuasai adalah jurus yang mereka ajarkan padaku. Namun 3 tahun yang lalu, semuanya terbunuh. Semua orang yang berharga bagi Minana lenyap seperti ditelan bumi. Karena kudengar Konohagakure dan Uzushiogakure sudah seperti saudara, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa Minana pergi ke Konoha. Namun saat dalam perjalanan, hmm, yah... kami diserang. Lalu aku terpisah darinya sejak saat itu," jelas Lucky panjang lebar.

Jiraiya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Lucky dengan seksama. Begitu pula dengan Minato. Walau dirinya sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mendengarkannya, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Lucky tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan percaya dengan cerita bualanmu itu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada serius. '_Aku harus memastikan kalau apa yang ia katakan barusan tidaklah bohong. Jika setelah mendengar pertanyaanku ini ekspresinya terlihat mencurigakan, berarti semua penjelasannya tadi adalah bohong,_' batin Jiraiya.

Mata Minato terbelalak saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan gurunya barusan. Tapi, ia merasa ada benarnya juga. Dirinya merasa ada yang salah dengan cerita Lucky. Kalau memang seperti itu kejadiannya, harusnya saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Lucky pasti akan pergi ke Konoha bersama mereka. "Kenapa saat itu kau tidak pergi ke Konoha?"

Lucky sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan mereka berdua. Walau begitu, ia berusaha agar ekspresi paniknya tidak terlukis di wajahnya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia harus menemukan jawaban yang bisa memuaskan mereka berdua, sebelum suasana bertambah buruk. "Untuk Minato. Alasan kenapa aku tidak pergi ke Konoha harusnya kau tahu. Saat itu Konoha habis diserang Kumo. Jika aku tiba-tiba datang, siapapun pasti akan menganggapku mata-mata. Lalu untuk Jiraiya-san. Kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini keluarganya Minana-san? Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja kejadian besok pagi. Kau pasti akan langsung mengerti," jelas Lucky sesingkat mungkin. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

Minato mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Lucky. Namun ia juga menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Lucky. "M-memangnya apa yang akan terjadi besok?" tanya Minato penasaran sekaligus bingung.

Lucky membuka matanya kembali. Wajah Lucky langsung berubah pucat setelah mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan. Dikepalanya langsung 'terlihat' kejadian yang mungkin akan ia alami besok. "I-itu..."

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Setelah istirahat semalaman dan berkat _chakra_ Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, akhirnya luka-luka Minana sembuh sepenuhnya. Ia membuka matanya. Cahaya mentari langsung menusuk pandangannnya.

"Minana, kamu sudah sadar?" Melihat Minana yang sudah bangun, Kushina segera menghampiri Minana. Kesedihan tidak bisa ia tahan. Kushina memeluk Minana sangat erat... seperti tidak mau kehilangan dirinya lagi. '_Ini semua salahku..._'

Minana sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan maupun mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, Minana?" tanya Kushina pelan. Kemudian melepas pelukannya.

Minana hanya diam. Pandangannya masih terlihat kosong. Namun perlahan Minana menatap kearah Kushina. Wajah Kushina terlihat sedih. Minana bisa merasakan kalau Kushina sedang menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dirinya telah melindunginya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Kushina-san. Lagipula, jika kau mati, masalahku yang 'tak terselesaikan' akan bertambah," jawab Minana dengan nada pelan.

"Masalah... tak terselesaikan?" tanya Kushina bingung.

Minana mengangguk pelan. "Singkatnya, kalau kau mati, 'aku' juga akan mati," jawab Minana lagi. Kemudian Minana mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kushina. "Karena monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu pasti akan terlepas dan membunuh kami semua," lanjutnya dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"_Gomen_." Hanya kata itu yang diucapkan Kushina. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Minana menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Kushina. Dirinya memang bukan Naruto, tapi setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan agar rasa bersalah Kushina sedikit berkurang. Ia juga tidak mau membuat ibunya terus memikirkan kejadian itu. "Hmph, sudahlah. Lagipula semua yang kulakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri," ujar Minana.

Setelah ditepuk dan mendengar ucapan Minana sebelumnya, raut wajah Kushina sedikit berubah. Ia tahu kalau Minana tidak mau membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Kushina mencoba menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tidak mau apa yang sudah dilakukan Minana menjadi sia-sia, tapi bukan berarti ia akan melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukan rekannya itu.

"Kushina, apa ini cukup?"

Suara Minato membuat Kushina dan Minana menoleh kearah Minato... sedikit melupakan percakapan mereka. Anak berambut durian itu sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah sungai. Kedua tangannya sedang memegang ikan.

"Tidak. Bahkan itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengganjal rasa lapar Minana," jawab Kushina dengan semangat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Percakapan mereka membuat Minana kembali sadar. Dan mendengar kata-kata Kushina tadi membuat Minana men-_glare_-nya. "Hoi, apa yang kau katakan padanya, Kushina-san?"

"Kushina bilang makanmu itu sedikit banyak (?)," jelas Minato seraya memberikan ikan yang dipegangnya pada Jiraiya yang sedang menyiapkan api.

'_Dasar Kaa-chan..._' batin Minana _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan orang yang membeberkan semua itu hanya tersenyum seperti tidak punya salah. "Kushina-san, kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka?" tanya atau suruh Minana secara halus.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu," jawab Jiraiya sebelum Kushina menjawabnya. "Minana, harusnya kau bersyukur memiliki saudara seperti Kushina. Sejak tadi malam, dia tidak tidur dan terus menjagamu seperti seorang ibu yang menjaga anaknya yang sakit," lanjutnya seraya membakar ikan yang ditangkap Minato.

DEG

Spontan, Minana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kushina. Walau apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya barusan hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, tapi itu benar-benar sukses membuat Minana takut. Kalau ia tidak menerima pelatihan khusus ANBU, pasti ekspresi ketakutannya langsung terlihat di wajahnya. Namun saat melihat Kushina, ekspresi atau raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Sikap Kushina masih sama, tapi ditambah dengan cengiran khasnya.

'_Sepertinya Kaa-chan tidak kepikiran tentang apa yang dikatakan Hentai-sannin. Huh, untunglah ucapan Hentai-sannin tidak membuatnya berpikir kalau aku adalah anaknya. Dasar Ero Hentai Sannin (?) menyebalkan,_ ' batin Minana.

Setelah memberikan ikan pada _sensei_-nya, Minato segera berjalan kembali ke sungai.

BYUR

Namun belum sampai ke tepi sungai, seorang anak seusia Minato muncul di tengah sungai sambil memegang 6 ikan di tangannya.

"Fufu, sepertinya aku berhasil menangkap lebih banyak darimu, Minato!" seru anak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam sungai. Lalu ia segera mendekati Jiraiya dan memberikan 6 ikan yang ada di tangannya.

Mata Minana terbelalak saat mendengar suaranya. Suara itu... itu suara seseorang yang selalu membuntutinya (?) dulu. Semua kenangan bersamanya yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam... semua hal yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu... semuanya langsung muncul kembali di dalam kepala Minana. Bahkan kata-kata terakhir dari orang itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. Minana masih tidak percaya. Padahal kata-kata terakhir pada gulungan waktu itu sudah memaksa dirinya untuk percaya... percaya kalau orang itu sudah... mati.

'_B-bohong! I-ini bohong, kan?_' Dengan gugup, Minana menoleh kesumber suaranya. Dan ternyata benar. Walau terlihat seperti anak berusia 10 tahun, tapi ciri-ciri, nada suara, serta _chakra_ anak itu... sama dengan Lucky yang ia kenal. "Lu... Lucky..?" gumam Minana tanpa sadar. Mata Minana juga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Setelah memberi ikan yang ada di tangannya, Lucky menoleh kearah Minana. Senyum lebar terukir pada wajah anak itu. "Ah, _ohayou_ _gozaima~su_," sapa Lucky sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Minana yang sedang duduk di dekat Kushina.

Perlahan air mata membasahi pipi kiri Minana. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar bercampur aduk. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat melihat anak berusia 10 tahun yang memiliki mata berwarna merah yang sama seperti mata kanannya. "Bo... bohong. Lu-Lucky... k-kau..."

Lucky sudah berada di samping Minana. Sebelum Minana melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menghapus air mata Minana seraya berkata, "Haha, kenapa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis begi–"

DUAK

BYUR

Emosinya sekarang benar-benar meluap. Minana langsung menghajar Lucky sekuat tenaga. Tanpa sempat menghindar, Lucky terpental hingga kesisi lain jurang dan terjebur ke sungai. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam. Lucky benar-benar _speechless_ melihat apa yang Minana lakukan padanya.

'_Harusnya aku tahu kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Huh, padahalkan aku belum melakukan apapun. Dan lagi, dia benar-benar memukulku sekuat tenaga. Huh, untung saja saat menangkap ikan tadi aku memasang kekkai di tebing itu. Kalau tidak, tebing itu pasti akan berlubang dan Jiraiya pasti akan mencurigaimu. Dasar Minana bodoh,_' gerutu Lucky dalam hati.

Minana tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Tangannya menggenggam kuat. Minana menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Seluruh perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara sedih, senang, kesal dan marah. "Kau pikir leluconmu itu lucu, hah! Kalau kau memang masih hidup, harusnya kau memberitahuku, bodoh! Harusnya kau tidak menulis kata-kata terakhir seperti orang ya mau mati, _ttebane_! " teriak Minana sekuat-kuatnya.

"Minana..." Kushina menatap Minana sedih. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Minana menangis seperti itu. Dirinya memang tidak tahu apapun tentang Minana, tapi melihat Minana yang menangis seperti itu, ia yakin kalau Lucky adalah orang yang berharga bagi Minana.

Kushina kembali memeluk Minana. Ia membiarkan Minana menangis dalam pangkuannya. Ia coba menenangkan Minana dengan mengelus rambut merahnya. Namun Minana masih tetap menangis.

Melihat kejadian itu, Jiraiya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Walau sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Minana, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang memang sama dengan apa yang dijelaskan Lucky tadi malam. Ia benar-benar sangat mengerti saat melihat kejadian ini. "Fuuh..."

**-Flash Back-**

"I-Itu..." Wajah Lucky langsung berubah pucat setelah mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan. "...besok aku akan mati," jawabnya dengan lusuh.

"Hah?"

"Habisnya, 3 tahun yang lalu aku meninggalkan surat wasiat (?) pada Minana kalau aku sudah mati. Dan selama ini, aku tidak pernah memberinya kabar kalau aku hidup," tambah Lucky sebelum Jiraiya dan Minato kembali bertanya. "Huwaaa, _doushiyou_? Kalau dia tahu aku hidup, dia pasti akan 'membunuhku'." Lucky menarik rambutnya sendiri. Ia terlihat histeris membayangkan apa yang akan ia alami besok.

PLOK

Sebelum bertambah panik, Minato segera menepuk pundak anak berpakaian serba hitam itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Minana tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, kau kan keluarganya," ucap Minato mencoba menghiburnya.

"_Honto_?" tanya Lucky dengan wajah yang memelas.

Melihat Lucky yang menatapnya seperti itu, spontan membuat Minato mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "I-iya, tentu saja..." jawab Minato kikuk. "...mungkin..." imbuhnya lagi dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Begitu, ya? _Yokatta_," gumam Lucky merasa lega.

'_Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan,_' pikir Jiraiya _sweatdrop_. "Kita kesampingkan soal dirimu yang akan 'dibunuh'. Masih ada hal yang belum kumengerti," kata Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar suara Jiraiya, Lucky dan Minato kembali menoleh kearahnya. "Soal apa?" tanya balik Lucky.

"Penyerangan yang dilakukan 4 _shinobi_ Kirigakure tersebut. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan mereka menyerang kita?" jawab atau tanya Jiraiya sambil menatap api unggun yang ada di depannya. "Saat _bunshin_ Minato datang menghampiriku dan aku mencoba pergi ke tempat Kushina, kupikir mereka akan menghentikanku. Maksudku, mereka tidak menyerang kita sejak kau datang dan mencoba menolong Kushina dan Minana. Terlebih lagi, saat itu mereka membiarkan kita kabur dengan mudah. Apa saat itu... kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka? Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sadar kalau kau bukanlah anak biasa. Apalagi kau memiliki jurus yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya." Jiraiya menjelaskan semua yang mengganggu di kepalanya.

"Oh, soal itu," respon Lucky saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya. "Aku juga bingung kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mundur begitu saja. Jiraiya-san, harusnya kau tahu kalau itu bukanlah perbuatanku. Jurus kabut itu masih ada sampai kau bertemu denganku, kan? Bukankah itu menandakan kalau mereka masih disana sampai kita berhasil membuat Kushina tenang?"

"..." Jiraiya tidak membantahnya. _Kirigakure no jutsu_ adalah jurus yang hanya diajarkan di Kirigakure. Lucky yang selalu dengan Minana, tidak mungkin menguasai jurus tersebut. Walau ia memang curiga dengan Lucky, tapi dirinya juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain memercayai perkataannya.

"Dan soal tujuan mereka... kupikir aku tahu apa tujuan mereka," lanjut Lucky.

"Kau tahu?" Jiraiya terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

Lucky mengangguk pelan. "Kemungkinan besar mereka mengincar Minana. Lagipula, Minana adalah anak..."

Jiraiya terlihat penasaran. Terlebih lagi Lucky tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Lucky menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya juga terlihat sedih saat mengatakan hal itu. "Semakin banyak orang yang tahu tentang latar belakang dan siapa orang tua Minana, maka semakin besar bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara lebih dari ini."

"Oh..." Jiraiya terlihat kecewa, tapi dirinya tidak bisa membuat Lucky mengatakannya. Terlebih lagi setelah apa yang ia katakan tadi tentang meninggalkan Minana.

_Mereka mencoba membunuhku. Nyawaku dalam bahaya. Dalam situasi seperti itu, apa mungkin aku berpikir untuk menikmatinya? Padahal aku sendiri sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara lolos atau menangkis serangannya._

Kata-kata Minana yang sebelumnya kembali terlintas di kepala Jiraiya. Itu artinya, apa yang dikatakan Lucky memang tidaklah bohong. Sepertinya Jiraiya tidak punya alasan untuk mencurigai Lucky lebih dari ini.

'_Kuharap mereka percaya dengan semua yang kukatakan._'

**-End Flash Back-**

* * *

Minana sudah mulai tenang. Sekarang, tim Jiraiya dan Lucky sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang pula. Seperti yang dikatakan Kushina sebelumnya, baru sebentar mereka makan dan Minana sudah menghabiskan 7 ikan.

"Mhinhana, makhanmu bhanyak sekhali sheperthi–"

JLEB

Minana langsung melempar tulang ikan yang ada di tangannya sebelum Lucky menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Urhushai!" (baca: _urusai_).

Minato hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Lucky dan Minana. '_Haha, sepertinya saat di depan Lucky, Minana jadi lebih 'agresif'. Hmph, tidak kusangka Minana yang seperti itupun bisa terpancing dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucky._'

"Hei, thelan dhulu makhanan khalian shebhelhum bichala. Dhasar..." ceramah Kushina pada Lucky dan Minana.

Sedangkan Lucky dan Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Kushina yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka berdua. '_Kau juga begitu, Kushina-san/Kushina-chan,_' batin Minana dan Lucky bersamaan. Lalu mereka juga menelan makanan yang mereka kunyah diwaktu yang sama pula.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang masa lalumu, Minana," ucap Jiraiya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'_Eh? Sensei tahu masa lalu Minana?_' Kushina sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Oh..." balas Minana tidak peduli. "Lalu, apa yang kau dengar?" tanyanya dan masih (baca: terus) memakan ikan bakarnya.

"Soal kematian keluargamu 3 tahun yang lalu."

DEG

Spontan Minana melirik kearah Lucky. Namun setelah beberapa detik, dirinya kembali menatap ikan bakar yang ia pegang dan memakannya lagi hingga habis.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya lagi Jiraiya.

Minana tidak menghiraukannya. Ucapan Jiraiya barusan malah membuat ingatan perang dan kematian Naruto dulu kembali terlintas dibenak Minana. Tanpa sadar, Minana mengarahkan tangannya pada kalung yang ada di lehernya, tapi Minana sangat terkejut karena kalung yang ada di lehernya tidak ada. Minana segera bangun dari duduknya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat tasnya berada.

"Ada apa, Minana?" tanya Jiraiya saat melihat Minana tiba-tiba bangun dan mengeluarkan isi tasnya.

"Kalungku hilang," jawab Minana saat membongkar isi tasnya. Namun, ia hanya mendapati beberapa gulungan dan syalnya yang 'hancur' dari tasnya.

"Hoi, hoi, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan lagi, memangnya kau memakai kalung?" tanya Jiraiya agak kesal.

Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, Minana hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jiraiya. Karena kalung yang ia pakai memang selalu ia masukkan dibalik baju dan syalnya.

'_Pasti terjatuh saat Jinin menebasku,_' batin Minana. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menoleh kearah Jiraiya. "_Sensei_, aku akan pergi sebentar," ucap Minana seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jiraiya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kemana tempat tujuan Minana.

"Mencari kalungku," jawab Minana.

Namun saat Minana hendak pergi, Jiraiya sudah berada di belakang dan menghentikannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ketempat itu! Mereka yang mengincarmu mungkin masih ada disana," perintah Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

Saat mendengarnya, Minana merasa heran. Terutama dengan kata 'mengincar' yang diucapkan Jiraiya. Lalu Minana melirik kearah Lucky. Dilihat dari ucapan Jiraiya, sepertinya Minana tahu siapa yang membuat Jiraiya berpikir kalau dirinya sedang diincar. '_Aku tidak tahu apa yang si bodoh itu katakan pada Hentai-sannin, tapi sepertinya ia menggunakan kata-kataku saat Jiraiya melindungiku kemarin._'

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Tidak apa-apa, kan, _Sensei_?" ujar Kushina tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menyelesaikan makannya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Minana langsung men-_deathglare_ Kushina. "Apa maksudmu, Kushina-san? Kau tidak akan kemana-mana," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi bukankah kalung itu sangat penting bagimu? Bukankah–"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" potong Minana sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi–"

Sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya, Minana melakukan sebuah _handseal_ seraya mengucapkan, "_Kagebunshin no jutsu_." Tiga buah _bunshin_ muncul disekitar Minana. Kushina dan Jiraiya langsung terdiam. "Kalau begini, kalian semua tidak akan protes, kan?" lanjut Minana sambil menatap Kushina dan Jiraiya secara bergantian.

"Sepenting itukah kalungmu itu, Minana? Kalau _shinobi_ Kiri itu melihat _bunshin_-mu, bagaimana? Walau hanya _bunshin_, tapi–"

"Kalung itu adalah bukti kalau aku dan keluargaku pernah hidup di 'dunia ini'. Kalung itu juga mengingatkanku tentang rasa sakitku, tujuanku, dan semuanya. Alasan kenapa aku masih mau menjalani hidup ini... bagiku, kalung itu seperti setengah dari diriku," potong Minana sebelum Jiraiya menceramahinya. "**Kalau kau masih melarangku, bukan **_**bunshin**_**-ku yang akan mencarinya!**"

Jiraya menghembuskan napas panjang. Dilihat dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Minana serius dengan kata-katanya. Jiraiya tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan _bunshin_ Minana pergi. Melihat reaksi Jiraiya, ke 3 _bunshin_ Minana langsung memanjat tebing dan pergi.

"Fuuh, baiklah. Setelah makan, kita akan melanjutkan misi," perintah Jiraiya pada semuanya.

"Hai~" jawab Minato semangat. Kemudian Minato dan Kushina mulai bersiap-siap.

Melihat semuanya mulai bersiap-siap membuat Lucky sedikit kebingungan. "Anoo... aku bagaimana?" tanya Lucky sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau ikut dengan kami, bodoh," celetuk Minana sebelum Jiraiya menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membuat Lucky ikut dengannya dan membawanya masuk ke Konoha. "Kau pikir luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya? Jangan bercanda," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk luka di lehernya.

Lucky menoleh kearah Jiraiya. Walau Minana sudah mencoba 'membawa'nya ke Konoha dengan cara halus, tapi semua keputusan tetap berada ditangan Jiraiya.

"Yah, karena kau adalah keluarga Minana dan seseorang yang bisa menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis, sepertinya kau memang harus ikut," kata Jiraiya yang setuju dengan Minana.

**-Checkpoint Perbatasan Amegakure-**

Setelah beberapa lama, tim Jiraiya dan Lucky akhirnya sampai di perbatasan. _Jounin_ pembimbing alias Jiraiya segera memberikan barang yang ia bawa pada pemimpin tempat ini.

Sedangkan Minana dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu di dekat salah satu pohon. Mereka berempat sedikit menjauh atau menyendiri dari _shinobi-shinobi_ di tempat ini. Tidak, Lebih tepatnya Minanalah yang sengaja menjauh. Namun Kushina, Minato, dan Lucky malah mengikuti dirinya.

Selagi menunggu _Sensei_ mereka, Lucky memaksa Minana untuk 'memeriksa' luka di lehernya dan meminta Minato dan Kushina sedikit menjauh. Saat diminta, Minato dan Kushina sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Begitu pula dengan Minana. Walau ia sempat berpikir untuk menolaknya, tapi disaat yang sama, alasan kenapa Lucky memaksa 'memeriksa' dirinya juga terlintas dibenak Minana.

Begitu Lucky selesai memeriksa Minana, Kushina dan Minato kembali mendekati mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, Lucky?" tanya Kushina sedikit khawatir.

Lucky menggeleng pelan. "Tenang saja, lukanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Besok atau lusa pasti sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala," jawab Lucky seramah mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membuat _kunoichi_ di hadapannya khawatir, walau dirinya harus terpaksa berbohong.

"Hmph, apanya yang besok lusa? Lukaku ini sudah sembuh, bodoh." Melihat sifat Kushina, Minana yakin kalau apa yang ia katakan barusan tidak akan membuat siapapun percaya, sekalipun itu adalah kebenarannya.

CTAK

Benar saja. Kushina langsung menyentil jidat Minana. "Berhentilah sok kuat atau semacamnya, _ttebane_! Sekali-sekali istirahat atau bersantailah, bodoh!" ceramah Kushina.

Tidak mau membuat dirinya diceramahin panjang x lebar x tinggi (?) oleh ibunya, Minana hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. Sedangkan sang ayah yang tahu anggukan dirinya, hanya tertawa kecil seperti biasanya.

* * *

**-Di Amegakure-**

Hujan, hujan, dan hujan. Amegakure adalah desa yang selalu diguyur hujan. Desa yang selalu menangis. Entah karena desa ini menjadi medan perang ketiga negara besar atau bukan, namun kita bisa merasa kalau desa ini sedang menangis.

Sejak awal, memang inilah tempat tujuan mereka. Kedua _bunshin_ Minana sampai di desa ini dalam sekejap. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang ditutup dengan jas hujan, tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihat wajah gadis tersebut. Itupun jika ada _shinobi_ di sekitar sini.

Ditempat mereka berdiri sekarang, _bunshin_ Minana dapat merasakan _chakra_ _shinobi_ yang sedang bertarung dari berbagai tempat. Siapapun itu, yang pasti dia harus menjaga jarak dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ tersebut. Hingga kedua _bunshin_ Minana memutuskan untuk menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 agar bisa berada pada 2000 kaki diatas permukaan tanah, juga termasuk meniru jurus Oonoki agar bisa tetap berada di udara dalam waktu lama.

Lalu dengan kemampuan melihat dari mata iblis, mereka bisa melihat semua yang ada dibawah, termasuk melihat tubuh asli mereka yang sedang dimarahi sang ibu. Bahkan dari tempat mereka sekarang, kedua _bunshin_ Minana juga bisa melihat _bunshin_ satu lagi yang sedang berlari ke _checkpoint_... untuk memberikan kalung tiruan pada Minana yang asli, karena kalung yang asli sudah berada di tangan Minana asli sejak tadi.

* * *

**-Di Konoha-**

Tim Jiraiya berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka. Mereka sampai di Konoha keesokan harinya. Begitu sampai di Konoha, Kushina langsung memaksa Minana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Walau Lucky sudah bilang kalau Minana sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja si Habanero ini langsung menggeret Minana pergi ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan tidak bisa menolak sang ibu yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis pembunuh (?). Jiraiya, Minato, dan Lucky hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat apa yang dilakukan Kushina. Dan sepertinya, merekalah yang harus melaporkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sandaime, termasuk membicarakan boleh atau tidaknya Lucky tinggal di desa ini.

...

...

Setelah berjalan sebentar, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Begitu sampai, Kushina langsung membuka pintu ruangan yang merupakan tempat biasa Minana berkunjung (?). Saat melihat siapa yang ada didalam, bisa dilihat kalau ekspresi Minana terlihat terkejut. Bahkan dirinya sedikit merinding saat melihat 'senyum' _kunoichi_ (?) legendaris yang ada di hadapannya. _Kunoichi_ atau salah satu _sannin_ berambut pirang dan memiliki dada yang... wow?, tapi penampilannya itu benar-benar menipu, baik yang dilakukan si 'asli' maupun si 'penyamar'. Kalau saja dia tidak bisa melihat warna _chakra_ dengan mata iblis atau kemampuan sensorik, dirinya pasti tidak akan menyadari siapa dan pesan tersembunyi dari _kunoichi_ (?) di hadapannya.

'_A-ada yang mau kau bicarakan, huh? K-Kyo-sensei, kalau kau mau memberitahuku hal itu, harusnya kau langsung datang saja seperti biasa. Kau tidak perlu muncul di depanku dengan menyamar seperti ini, ttebane._' Minana hanya diam saja. Dirinya benar-benar enggan untuk masuk. Apalagi setelah tahu siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sana masuk. Aku akan menunggu diluar."

* * *

**-Kamar Minana-**

Hari sudah larut malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Dan tentu saja, walau sudah malam, tapi bagi pemilik mata iblis, kata 'tidur' hanya berlaku pada mereka di hari tertentu saja.

Seperti yang ia beritahu sebelumnya, kalau dirinya akan mampir lagi untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Minana yang sebelumnya, Mibu Kyo. Namun bukan hanya Kyo saja yang datang ke kamar Minana. Kyo juga membawa Lucky bersamanya. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan, tentu saja mereka sudah memasang _kekkai_ agar tidak ada satu katapun yang terdengar keluar sana.

"Hei, hei, kenapa aku juga dibawa kesini? Apa kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa? Bisa baca situasi dan kondisi tidak, sih?" gerutu Lucky sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghiraukan perkataan Lucky.

"Kenapa kalian berdua datang kemari?" tanya Minana memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada 2 alasan. Pertama, memastikan kalau anak di sampingmu itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh," jawab Kyo sambil memberikan _glare_ pada Lucky.

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud terlihat kesal. "Cih! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, bodoh," balas Lucky sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Huh, kau ini kasar sekali. Aku heran kenapa Minana bisa tahan dengan orang seperti kau!"

DEG

Minana terlihat terkejut. Saat mendengar ucapan Lucky barusan, ia baru sadar kalau ada yang salah dengan Lucky. Dengan ragu, ia menoleh kearahnya. "B-barusan... kau bilang apa, Luck?" tanyanya.

Lucky menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan apa yang ditanyakan Minana. Namun, ia tetap menjawab. "'Cih! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, bodoh? Huh, kau ini kasar sekali. Aku heran kenapa Minana bisa tahan dengan orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya ini?'" Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Minana, jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk mengulang kedua ucapan terakhir tersebut. Walau kata-katanya itu tidak sepenuhnya diulang.

Atmosfir di ruangan ini langsung berubah dingin. Lucky memiringkan kepala dan menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Minana sedikit menundukkan kepala. Bahkan dirinya juga heran kenapa _chakra_ Minana bertebaran di dalam ruangan ini.

DEG

Mata Lucky terbelalak. Ia sangat terkejut. Dari ujung kaki hingga lehernya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es. Dirinya bertanya-tanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Terlebih lagi saat melihat tiga garis muncul di pipi gadis di sampingnya.

'_Yare-yare, sepertinya dia salah paham,_' pikir Kyo saat melihat perubahan Minana. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bukan karena takut, tapi jika ia bergerak, bisa-bisa dirinya akan berakhir seperti Lucky.

"**Siapa kau?! Lucky yang asli tidak memanggilku 'Minana'! Apa kau Zetsu putih yang menyamar? Ah iya, kebetulan kalau begitu.**"

Mendengar kata-kata Minana barusan, Lucky akhirnya sadar apa yang sudah terjadi.

"T-tunggu dulu, Minana. Kau salah paham. Aku ini bukan Zetsu putih seperti yang kau bilang. Kau salah paham." Lucky mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Kali ini, Minanalah yang terkejut. Ucapan yang dikatakan anak di depannya tidak bohong. '_Tunggu, chakranya sama persis seperti Lucky. Yang bisa meniru penampilan seseorang sampai kechakranya seperti ini hanyalah Zetsu putih. Kalau dia bukan Zetsu, lalu siapa?_' Minana terlihat bingung, Lalu ia kembali melihat kearah anak tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Lucky sedikit bernapas lega saat melihat Minana sedikit tenang. "Fuuh, sepertinya kau salah paham, Minana–" Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gadis berambut merah di sampingnya tiba-tiba menghunuskan mata pedang ke keningnya. Walau kumis di pipinya sudah menghilang, tapi tetap saja, dilihat darimana pun, aura kebencian masih melekat pada gadis tersebut. Bahkan ia sedikit heran darimana datangnya pedang itu.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku, **penipu!** Asal kau tahu! Walau dia abadi, tapi penampilan Lucky yang kukenal seperti orang-orang di sekitarku yang berbeda 2 tahun dariku. Dia tidak ada di masa ini! Jadi, berhentilah menyamar menjadi dirinya dan tunjukkan dirimu. Atau aku akan memotong kepalamu sekarang!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

Walau pedang tersebut sudah menggores kepalanya, tapi Lucky terlihat lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. Walau dirinya sedang terpojok, tapi ia bisa mengerti kenapa Minana bisa sampai seperti itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Minana barusan.

"Apa kau... pernah menanyakannya langsung padaku? Tentang umurku itu?" tanya Lucky pada Minana. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Agar kesalahpahaman ini segera selesai. "Kalau mendengar ucapanmu barusan, sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah menanyakannya. Itu hanya asumsimu saja, kan? Asal kau tahu, jika aku ditanya hal seperti itu, aku pasti akan menjawab, 'Umurku? 1, 2, 3, ... ah, entahlah aku tidak ingat. Yang pasti, sih, umurku ada angka 0 atau 1 atau 2 atau 3 atau seterusnya.' Kau sudah tahu kalau aku abadi, kan? Haha, tapi kalau di ingat lagi, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku adalah Lucky dari masa depan."

DEG

Mata Minana terbelalak. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut. Pedang yang ia pegang kini berubah menjadi seprihan es lalu menghilang. Tangannya terasa lemas. Sekali lagi dirinya merasa terpukul. Lucky dari masa depan dulu menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Kushina. Bukahkah itu berarti dia memang hidup di masa ini? Harusnya ia menyadarinya. Namun karena terlalu sedih, ia mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Lalu sekarang. Karena terlalu senang saat melihat Lucky masih hidup, ia juga melupakan fakta yang ada... fakta kalau Lucky yang ia kenal memang sudah lama mati. Kemudian Minana menoleh kearah Lucky yang 90% membeku. Setelah ia perhatikan lebih seksama, ia baru sadar... ekspresi orang yang dulu menyelamatkannya, sangat berbeda dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Walau sama, namun ia tahu ada yang berbeda... perbedaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"K-kalau kau bukan Lucky yang kukenal, k-kenapa waktu itu kau tidak menghindari pukulanku? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah dirinya?"

Lucky terlihat berpikir. "Hmm, kenapa, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia melepaskan dirinya dari es yang menyelimutinya. Walau baru pertama kali, tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti sudah biasa dan sudah tahu bagaimana melepaskan dirinya dari jurus tersebut. "Karena aku merasa bersalah. Dan lagi, kau aneh, Minana. Aku ini kan Lucky. Masa' aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti diriku sendiri?" jawab Lucky dengan cerianya.

"_Sou_..." Setelah mendengar jawaban Lucky, kini semuanya menjadi jelas. Kebencian dan emosi karena dirinya mengira Lucky adalah Zetsu putih juga menghilang. Namun entah mengapa, sekarang dirinya merasa hampa. Orang yang dulu selalu bersamanya kini tidak ingat apapun. Walau itu bukan salahnya, tapi semua yang pernah ia alami bersama Lucky, kehidupan yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini, seolah semua itu adalah ilusi. "Kalau kau memang Lucky dari masa lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ini dari masa depan?"

'!?'

"S-soal itu..." Lucky terlihat gugup. Lalu ia melirik kearah Kyo. Tidak ada kode larangan atau semacamnya, Lucky memutuskan untuk memberitahunya.

**-Flash Back-**

**-POV Lucky-**

"Memastikan sesuatu dan menyuruhku, huh? Dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan melakukannya..." seruku tanpa memerdulikan luka di leherku yang semakin melebar, karena _chakra_ angin di pedang orang itu yang entah kenapa jaraknya semakin kecil dari leherku. "Yang pasti, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu dulu. Mau melakukannya atau tidak, itu semua adalah keputusanku."

"..." Si brengsek itu hanya diam saja. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia tahu kalau aku akan memulai mengajukan pertanyaan utama pembicaraannya.

"Yang pertama soal `memastikan`. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau pastikan dari diriku?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Dia langsung menjawabnya dengan senang hati. "Kalau kau mau ketempat Hiruzen, kata-kata apa yang akan kau gunakan agar dia mau menerimamu di Konoha?"

'_Are? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_' pikirku bingung. Karena diancam sampai seperti ini, kupikir dia akan mengorek semua informasi yang kumiliki.

Yah, tanpa dipikirkan lagi, langsung kujawab saja pertanyaan itu. "Hmm, supaya Hokage-sama pasti membiarkanku tinggal, aku akan bilang padanya siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku akan bilang padanya, 'Aku adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang abadi. Aku sudah memutuskan kalau tuanku yang sekarang adalah Uzumaki Kushina-chan. Aku harap kau mau membiarkanku tinggal. Lagipula, aku ini termasuk penurut. Jadi, bisa dipastikan kalau informasi yang sudah kuketahui tidak akan bocor ke negara manapun. Kau juga pasti tahu kalau aku tidak mau membuat Kushina-chan dalam bahaya. Bagaimana?' Yah, sesuatu seperti itulah yang akan kukatakan pada Hokage-sama," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Hmm, pantas saja," responnya setelah mendengar jawabanku. Memangnya sesuatu akan terjadi kalau aku bilang begitu?

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menarik kembali pedangnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sarung pedang. L-lalu tiba-tiba, tangannya menyentuh luka di leherku. '_D-dia kenapa? Mulai gila, ya?_' Awalnya kupikir begitu. Namun, sakit karena luka tersebut perlahan menghilang. Kuperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan dengan mata iblisku. Tangan orang itu diselimuti oleh air. Begitu pula dengan lukaku. Perlahan luka itu mulai menutup. Aku benar-benar heran dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dilihat darimana pun, jurus yang ia lakukan bukanlah _ninjutsu_ medis. Tapi, jurus itu serasa tidak asing lagi bagiku. Kenapa?

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang datang dari masa depan."

"Eh?" Tunggu? Dia bilang apa?

"Padahal aku sudah menghapus semua ingatan orang-orang tentang rasmu dan mata iblis. Jadi aku heran kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang hal itu. Setelah mendengar ceritanya dan jawabanmu, semuanya jadi masuk akal," jawabnya enteng tanpa memerdulikan diriku yang kebingungan ini.

'_Tunggu? Dia serius? Orang dari masa depan?_' Jujur. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. Soal menghapus ingatan mungkin bisa kupercaya, tapi seseorang datang dari masa depan? Siapa yang akan percaya dengan hal itu? Bahkan dengan bantuan mata iblis saja aku tidak pernah bisa kembali kemasa lalu.

"Siapa dia?" Bodohnya aku. Walau Kyo memberitahuku, sudah pasti aku tidak akan mengenalnya, kan?

"Uzumaki Minana..."

Huh, sudah kuduga. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Nama itu terdengar asing di telingaku. Tapi karena dia Uzumaki, dia pasti satu klan dengan Kushina-chan.

"...Dia adalah tuanmu dari masa depan. Kalau kau melihatnya, kau pasti akan langsung paham."

"Hah?" Mataku melotot tak percaya. Yang datang dari masa depan itu tuanku? Siapa? Apa mungkin... Kushina-chan? Haha, iya, mungkin saja. Dia memakai nama palsu agar tidak di curigai. Bagus, Kushina-chan.

_Entah mengapa hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiranku._

"Baiklah, kupikir itu saja yang mau kutanyakan. Sampai jumpa, bocah." Bersamaan dengan itu, dia menghilang tanpa bekas. Dan sudah pasti, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

'_Hmm, Kushina-chan datang dari masa depan. Itu artinya, sesuatu yang sangat buruk pasti terjadi disana._'

Karena terlalu memikirkannya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau dia datang... lagi. Lagi-lagi dia sudah ada di belakangku begitu saja. Jika tadi dia datang dengan menghunuskan pedangnya, kali ini dia tiba-tiba datang dan sudah memegang kepalaku. Dan aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Ah, aku lupa memastikan hal kedua darimu," katanya tanpa merasa bersalah. Cengkraman tangannya juga semakin kuat. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. "Hal kedua yang pertama, kau tidak boleh menemui Hiruzen maupun tuanmu itu. Jangan pernah sampai waktunya tiba..."

'_Hoi, hoi, ini bukan 'kedua' lagi namanya!_' umpatku kesal. Jujur. Aku benar-benar mulai kesal. Kalau memang masih ada yang mau dikatakan, pakai cara biasa saja bisa tidak, sih?!

"...Hal kedua yang kedua, waspadalah dengan 'tanaman' yang disebut Zetsu putih. Mereka bisa berbaur dengan alam dan memiliki kemampuan khusus meniru seseorang hingga sempurna, jadi waspadalah di setiap tempat. Tidak perlu kusebutkan ciri-cirinya juga kau pasti tahu, kan?..."

'_Dia mulai seenaknya._' Aku mulai pasrah. Yang ketiga, kupikir aku bisa menduganya. Terlebih lagi setelah merasakan _chakra_ dari telapak tangannya itu.

"...Hal kedua yang ketiga, karena kau penurut, jadi jangan bilang siapapun tentang informasi yang kau miliki. Simpanlah untuk dirimu sendiri, oke?"

**-End of Lucky POV- **

**-End Flash Back-**

"Setelah itu, kau pasti bisa menduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," lanjut Lucky, Ia terlihat lesu karena membayangkan hal itu lagi.

Ekspresi Minana tidak berubah. Walau ia pasti mendengarkannya, tapi raut wajahnya seperti menatap kosong tak peduli. Dia hanya diam. Tidak mengomentari apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Saat menceritakan, Minana sadar kalau dibeberapa bagian yang dicerikankan, _chakra_ Lucky tadi terasa kacau. Namun ia membiarkannya.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit kecewa saat tahu kalau kau bukan Kushina-chan. Hadeh, aku heran kenapa diriku yang dari masa depan bisa menjadikanmu sebagai tuannya? Tapi karena rambutmu berwarna merah dan mata kananmu juga merah..? Eh, tunggu? J-jangan-jangan..."

Minana melirik kearah Lucky. Nada suaranya seperti ada sesuatu penting yang terlintas di kepala bocah periang itu... sesuatu yang sangat meyakinkan. Minana sedikit penasaran dengan hal penting apa yang terpikirkan oleh anak itu.

"...Minana adalah anakku dan Kushina–"

DUAK

Tanpa ba bi bu, Minana langsung menendang atau... 'menginjak' muka anak itu. Ekspresi Minana sekarang seperti berkata 'Harusnya aku tahu', yah sesuatu seperti itu.

'_Sedang bicara serius begini, dia malah mengatakan hal konyol itu. Harusnya aku tahu, ttebane. Kebiasaan buruknya itu... uh, menyebalkan!_'

Lucky langsung meronta. Ia mendorong kaki Minana yang masih menempel (?) di mukanya. "Aku cuma bercanda, bodoh! Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan Kyo dan melihatmu, aku tahu kalau kau anak Minato dan Kushina-chan! Huuh~~"

Minana tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Ia masih terlihat kesal karena ucapan Lucky yang sebelumnya. Tangannya masih mengepal kuat seperti ingin memukulnya lagi.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah baikan? Maksudku setelah mengetahui kenyataannya."

Mendengar suaranya, spontan Minana langsung menoleh kearah Kyo. Saat melihatnya, ia mulai sadar. Dirinya tadi sempat 'hilang kesadaran'. Anak hitam (?) itu berhasil membuatnya kembali berpikir jernih. Minana tersenyum tipis. Selama ini, dirinya selalu berpikir kalau sikap Lucky itu selalu saja mengganggunya. Namun ia baru sadar... betapa pentingnya orang itu... setelah ia tidak ada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan lanjut kebagian selanjutnya, alasan kedua kenapa aku datang–"

Kyo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, setelah Minana menyuruhnya diam sebentar. Walau ia tidak suka diperintah, tapi ia tahu kalau anak ini tidak akan mencela ucapannya kecuali ada hal bagus.

"Ada hal yang mau kutanyakan, Luck," kata Minana memulainya percakapan yang ia maksud.

"Hm? Soal apa?" tanya Lucky tanpa mempertanyakannya.

"Apa _shinobi_ yang membuntuti Minato atau Kushina-chan waktu itu... adalah kau?"

DEG

Wajah Lucky langsung berubah pucat. Lalu dengan ragu, dia menoleh pelan kearah Kyo. "H-hei, a-aku tidak menemuinya sampai waktunya tiba, loh. W-waktu itu, d-dia juga ragu kalau itu a-adalah a-aku. A-aku sudah bersembunyi sesempurna mungkin, loh," terang Lucky dengan gagapnya.

Sedangkan sikap Kyo hanya memainkan pedangnya, seperti menarik atau memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang. "_Hai'_, _hai'_, aku mengerti," jawab Kyo dengan 'senyum'nya. Dilihat darimana pun, Kyo seperti ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Sikap Kyo malah membuat Lucky bertambah merinding.

"A-aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya," gumam Minana saat melihat reaksi Lucky. Entah kenapa, ia juga merasa merinding melihat sikap Kyo itu. "Lalu satu lagi, Luck."

"Eh? Masih ada?" gumam Lucky agak terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?"

DEG

Lucky malah menaikkan alisnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Minana kali ini. "Kau kenapa, Minana? Sudah jelas kalau aku adalah Lucky–"

"Bukan itu." Minana langsung mencelanya. Kalau ia tahu, mungkin dia tidak akan mempertanyakannya. Pasalnya, Lucky yang dari masa depan sepertinya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya selama ini. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, mereka berdua (Lucky) telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Dengar. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini, tapi saat kau bilang 'Aku adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang abadi', _chakra_-mu terasa kacau. Kau berbohong saat mengatakan hal itu. Jika itu kebohongan saat kau bercerita, pasti tadi Kyo-sensei sudah menebasmu. Namun karena tidak, itu berarti kau adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_ yang tidak abadi, bukan makhluk _kuchiyose_ tapi abadi, atau bukan keduanya. Yah, apapun itu, yang pasti Kakek Hokage yang dimasa depan tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berbohong."

Ekspresi Lucky tidak berubah. Ia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia tersenyum kecut. "Hmph, jadi diriku yang di masa depan bisa menjaga rahasia itu sampai ia mati, ya? Hebatnya~~, aku iri."

Mendengar ucapan Lucky, Kyo tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada anak tersebut. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal. Namun ia juga sedikit bingung. Pasalnya, Kyoshiro juga mengatakan kalau ia adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku bukan makhluk _kuchiyose_. Aku termasuk _immortal_. Hmm, bagaimana menceritakannya, ya? Hmm, yang pasti, si brengsek itu bilang, aku adalah manusia buatan. Yah, maksudku, sepertinya tubuh kami ini adalah hasil dari suatu percobaan. Karena dulu aku hilang ingatan, jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan dia berbohong atau tidak."

"Si brengsek?" tanya Kyo bingung.

"Kyoshiro," kata Lucky memperjelasnya.

KRETEK KRETEK

Tulang-tulang di jari Kyo langsung berbunyi. Dari sikapnya sekarang, sepertinya tangannya gatal ingin memukul orang yang dimaksud. Wajahnya juga terlihat sedikit kesal. "Oh, si brengsek itu. Wah, wah, berani sekali dia menipuku."

"Benar, benar. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, ayo kita hajar si brengsek itu," kata Lucky mengangguk setuju. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyo.

Minana langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat 'kekompakan' mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Hawa di kamar ini jadi terasa tidak enak. Mungkin karena mereka berdua.

'_Dari cerita Kyo-sensei sebelumnya, bagian mananya yang membuat Kyoshiro-san terlihat brengsek? Dasar kalian brengsek tidak tahu diri._' Sepertinya sikap mereka juga menular pada Minana.

Saat dalam kekompakan mereka berdua, wajah Kyo berubah sedikit sedih. "Hmph, itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah lama mati," kata Kyo memotong 'kesenangan' mereka.

Lucky terlihat tidak terkejut saat mendengarnya. "_Sou desuka_. Kau tuannya, ya?" gumamnya seperti biasa.

"Kau... tidak terkejut?" tanya Kyo sedikit heran. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang di ucapkan Lucky.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak terkejut. Tapi, Kyoshiro itu tidak mati. Selama kita terus memikirkannya, dia akan tetap hidup di dalam hati kita."

"..."

"Jadi, si brengsek itu sengaja bilang padaku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini kalau dia adalah makhluk _kuchiyose_? Sedangkan kau memanfaatkan hilangnya ingatan Kakek Hokage tentang rasmu dengan cara yang sama sepertinya? Hmm, bisa licik juga kalian," celetuk Kyo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

CTIK

"Tepat sekali." Lucky menjentikkan jarinya. Ia tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyo yang sangat tepat.

'_Dia dan Kyoshiro-san adalah hasil dari percobaan? Siapa yang melakukannya? Yang pasti itu bukan kerjaan Orochimaru, tapi siapa yang..?_'

Kemudian Kyo menoleh kearah Minana. Minana yang menyadarinya hanya diam melihatnya. Tidak ada reaksi pada gadis tersebut, Kyo langsung memulai pembicaraannya yang tadi sempat di potong Minana. "Alasan kedua kenapa aku kesini adalah untuk memperingatkan sikap dan tindakanmu, Minana," jelas Kyo.

Minana langsung bingung saat mendengarnya. Namun Kyo kembali melanjutkannya. "Kau jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat orang di masa lalu merasa _deja vu_. Lalu sebisa mungkin, hindarilah orang-orang yang pernah melakukan kontak denganmu dimasa depan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minana.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu saja, siapapun yang pernah melakukan kontak denganmu di masa depan pasti akan merasa _deja vu_. Sebagian orang pasti akan merasa itu hanyalah mimpi atau kebetulan. Umumnya dalam beberapa minggu atau bulan, orang-orang pasti akan melupakan hal tersebut. Tapi, jika kau melakukan hal yang membuat orang tersebut merasa _deja vu_ berkali-kali, lambat laun dia pasti akan mulai curiga dan akan menyelidikimu. Lalu situasi terburuknya, mungkin atau tidak, tapi bisa saja orang tersebut akan mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa depan," jelas Kyo serius.

"Dalam kasus ini, aku dan Kyo termasuk orang yang 'curiga langsung selidiki'. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu kalau Jiraiya pernah menyelidikimu, kan? Walau cara menyelidikinya tidak 'separah' kami, tapi harusnya kau tahu penyebab dan alasannya. Lalu juga Minato. Yah, walau dia masih belum curiga denganmu, tapi dia pasti juga merasa aneh dengan perasaan _deja vu_ yang ia rasakan itu. Perasaan yang ia rasakan pasti terlalu nyata kalau harus disebut mimpi. Apalagi kalian adalah ayah dan anak. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia nanti akan mengenal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Lucky menambah penjelasan Kyo.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: _Chapter_ 22... _done_. Akhirnya selesai. Nggak _flash back_ lagi (untuk saat ini). Niatnya _chapter_ ini mau Kuroki potong, tapi karena nanti malah kependekan, jadi nggak jadi deh XD  
Bagi yang dulu nanya atau menebak 'Itu Lucky dari masa depan atau masa lalu?', sekarang sudah tahu kan itu siapa, apa, dan dimana (?) *mulai ngelantur*  
Jika ada bagian yang bingung, tanyakan saja.

Menurut _Reader-san_, _chapter_ ini gimana rasanya (?) ? Lontarkan dong uneg-uneg (?) yang kalian pikirkan pas baca fic atau _chapter_ ini. Kuroki _kepo_ *mode kepo: on* XD

Hehe, terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ _fic_ buatan Kuroki ini. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ 23\. _Jaa ne_ #BOOF


	23. Chapter 23: Terulangnya Ujian Chunin

**Cuplikan _Chapter_ Sebelumnya**

Minana langsung bingung saat mendengarnya. Namun Kyo kembali melanjutkannya. "Kau jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat orang di masa lalu merasa _deja vu_. Lalu sebisa mungkin, hindarilah orang-orang yang pernah melakukan kontak denganmu di masa depan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minana.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu saja, siapapun yang pernah melakukan kontak denganmu di masa depan pasti akan merasa _deja vu_. Sebagian orang pasti akan merasa itu hanyalah mimpi atau kebetulan. Umumnya dalam beberapa minggu atau bulan, orang-orang pasti akan melupakan hal tersebut. Tapi, jika kau melakukan hal yang membuat orang tersebut merasa _deja vu_ berkali-kali, lambat laun dia pasti akan mulai curiga dan akan menyelidikimu. Lalu situasi terburuknya, mungkin atau tidak, tapi bisa saja orang tersebut akan mengingat apa yang terjadi di masa depan," jelas Kyo serius.

"Dalam kasus ini, aku dan Kyo termasuk orang yang 'curiga langsung selidiki'. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu kalau Jiraiya pernah menyelidikimu, kan? Walau cara menyelidikinya tidak 'separah' kami, tapi harusnya kau tahu penyebab dan alasannya. Lalu juga Minato. Yah, walau dia masih belum curiga denganmu, tapi dia pasti juga merasa aneh dengan perasaan _deja vu_ yang ia rasakan itu. Perasaan yang ia rasakan pasti terlalu nyata kalau harus disebut mimpi. Apalagi kalian adalah ayah dan anak. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia nanti akan mengenal siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Lucky menambah penjelasan Kyo.

..

**_Rating_****: T**

**_Genre_****: _Adventure_, _Hurt_/_Comfort_**

**_Warning_****: OC, _Death Character_**

**_Disclaimer_****: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Main Chara_****: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari _anime_ Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Terulangnya Ujian Chunin**

.

Mentari yang menjulang tinggi di langit, siang yang panas di Konohagakure, dan waktu yang terus bergulir. Semua orang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, pasti kurang dan pasti lebih, karena kehadiran dari seseorang yang tak diundang di masa ini. Secara tidak langsung, apa yang ia lakukan pasti akan mengubah apa yang seharusnya terjadi, walau itu adalah hal kecil sekalipun. Bahkan ia tidak melakukan apapun tetap akan berdampak sama. Keberadaannya seolah-olah 'mengganggu' dunia ini.

Uzumaki Minana, bisa dibilang ia adalah anak dari rekan satu timnya, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, serta adik dari Uzumaki Naruto yang belum lahir. Dengan bantuan para biju di masa depan, ia melompati waktu. Sampai akhirnya ia dikirim ke masa ini. Jauh ke masa lalu dimana ia dan kakaknya belum lahir.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur disini, Minana?! Ingat, ini bukan tempat tidur! Hoi, sadarlah!"

Dari tadi Kushina terus meneriaki anak di sampingnya, tapi tidak ada respon dari yang disahut. Ia terus menggoyang-goyang tubuh Minana. Minana sadar akan hal itu. Kushina juga tahu kalau mata anak berambut merah itu sudah terbuka, tapi karena kepala Minana yang masih menempel di atas meja membuat Kushina tidak berhenti membangunkannya.

"Minana, kalau kau tidak mau memakan _dango_-nya, kumakan, ya?"

Yang satu pura-pura tidur, yang satu berisik, yang satu pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan yang satu makan-makan saja. Mereka bertiga benar-benar sudah lupa dengan tujuan mereka datang kesini, kecuali untuk satu orang yang sepertinya sengaja 'membuntuti' mereka. Kebisingan dan tingkah mereka seolah membuat kedai _dango_ ini serasa milik sendiri.

"Habis mau ngapain lagi kalau bukan tidur? Dari tadi Ero-sannin belum datang-datang juga. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruh kita datang. Dasar Ero-sannin menyebalkan," gerutu Minana kesal. Lalu ia mengambil kembali _dango_ yang sempat diambil Lucky.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak kedatangan Lucky ke desa ini. Lebih tepatnya, sejak ia diizinkan tinggal disini. Walau ia bukan penduduk asli Konoha, selain mengizinkannya tinggal, Sandaime juga memberikan _hitai-ate_ Konoha pada Lucky. Walau masih berumur '10 tahun', tapi Sandaime mengangkatnya menjadi _chunin_. Misi memang jarang sekali diberikan padanya, kecuali jika tidak ada orang lagi. Dirinya sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena ia bisa menduga alasan dari Sandaime sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali Jiraiya-sensei terlambat. Ada apa, ya?" gumam anak dengan model rambut durian. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato.

"Paling dia sedang mengintip wanita di pemandian lagi," jawab Minana malas.

Sifat Jiraiya yang mesum sudah bukan hal aneh lagi bagi tim ini. Mereka pernah memergoki guru mereka yang mencoba mengintip saat di pemandian air panas Konoha beberapa minggu lalu. Kushina tidak heran jika dulu Minana pernah melarangnya untuk hati-hati saat di dekat gurunya itu, ataupun saat Minana memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan Ero-sannin.

BOOF!

Kepulan asap langsung muncul di dekat mereka. Keempat anak tersebut langsung menyadari siapa yang datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yaah, maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Ah, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikan ini pada kalian."

Minana menaikkan alisnya. Kejadian ini serasa tidak asing lagi. Kenangan saat dulu Aoba terlambat, kini kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Saat Jiraiya memberikan kertas formulir Ujian _Chunin_ padanya sekarang, serta ucapan yang ia dilontarkan, semuanya benar-benar mirip.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Itu kertas, kan?" celetuk Lucky dari tempatnya.

Kushina langsung naik darah saat mendengarnya. "Kalau itu aku juga tahu, _ttebane_! Kenapa sikapmu jadi menyebalkan juga seperti Minana, sih?!" gerutu Kushina kesal. Sedangkan Lucky hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Kushina.

"Ujian _chunin_... kah?" gumam Minana entah pada siapa.

Kushina yang mendengar gumaman Minana mulai mengerti. Apalagi setelah ia membaca tulisan paling atas di kertas ini. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ini adalah kertas formulir ujian _chunin_. Dengan kata lain...

"Etoo... sebenarnya urusanku yang disana masih belum selesai. Tapi kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat kesini, Kushina atau Minana pasti akan terus menjatuhkan martabatku (?). Jadi sekarang aku akan langsung pergi. _Jaa ne_." Bersamaan dengan itu, Jiraiya langsung menghilang dalam asap.

Ketiga anak itu langsung menatap Minana. Tatapan mereka seperti berkata 'Dia dengar, loh'. Minana hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedikit _sweatdrop_ dengan tebakan Jiraiya yang tepat sasaran.

Hening...

Kali ini, giliran Minana yang menatap ketiga anak tersebut secara bergantian. Tingkah Lucky sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Anak itu masih saja makan _dango_ dari atas piringnya yang tak kunjung habis. Minana hanya mengabaikannya. Lalu pandangannya kini mengarah pada Minato dan Kushina. Kedua anak itu tidak bersuara sejak setelah menatap kearahnya. Minato dan Kushina masih diam terpaku sambil meratapi kertas formulir di tangan mereka. Ekspresi mereka seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Mereka tidak percaya kalau guru mereka itu telah mendaftarkan mereka untuk ikut ujian _chunin_ ini.

"_Omedetou_, Minato, Kushina-chan," ucap Lucky memecahkan keheningan.

Mendengar ucapan selamat dari Lucky, Minato dan Kushina kembali sadar, bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Hehe, _arigatou_, Lucky," balas Kushina yang sangat senang.

Melihat wajah Kushina yang berseri-seri, wajah Lucky terlihat memerah. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Arigatou_, Lucky."

Saat mendengar ucapan balasan dari Minato, entah kenapa perasaan senang yang ia rasakan barusan langsung menghilang.

"Jadi, kau serius mau ikut ujian _chunin_ ini, Kushina-san?" tanya Minana tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, _ttebane_," jawab Kushina dengan semangatnya.

"Hee~? Padahal dari pengamatanku, kau itu tidak pintar dan kemampuanmu tidak seberapa."

Kushina hanya menunduk. Dirinya sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Minana itu memang benar. Lagi-lagi sikap Minana padanya berubah. Dan ia paling tidak suka dengan sikap Minana yang ini.

"Ne, Kushina-chan?" panggil Lucky seperti bisik-bisik. Bahkan tangannya juga seperti menyuruh Kushina untuk menghampirinya.

Namun Kushina hanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu agar bisa lolos di ujian _chunin_ ini," lanjut Lucky.

"_Honto_ _ni_?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

Lucky langsung mengangguk dengan semangatnya. "Tentu saja. Ayo kita buat si Tomat Bau Tanah (baca: Minana) itu menyesal," jawab Lucky semangat.

Kemudian, mereka berdua menutupnya dengan adu tos, seperti sebuah tanda kalau mereka sudah sepakat. Mereka seperti mempunyai pikiran licik (?) yang sama. Lalu selanjutnya, hanya suara bisikan yang bisa di dengar Minato dan Minana. Minato hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Lucky dan Kushina.

'_Hoi, sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begini?_' batin Minana _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

**-Di Kamar Minana-**

Mendengar penjelasan Kyo dan Lucky membuat dirinya sangat frustasi. Minana tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua tidaklah bohong. Itu berdasarkan dari pengalaman mereka yang melihat atau bertemu dirinya. Kepalanya terasa pusing setelah mendengar hal itu. Lagi-lagi dirinya harus dipaksa berpikir untuk menemukan cara agar dirinya tetap bisa 'berada' di masa lalu dan agar masa depan tidak melenceng kearah yang lebih buruk.

Yang bisa mengubah masa depan pastinya adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui masa depan. Walau guru dan temannya tahu kejadian di masa depan, tapi ia tahu kalau meraka tidak akan melakukan hal yang 'gegabah'. Yang Minana takutkan sekarang adalah Minato dan Kushina. Mereka adalah orang tuanya. Ikatan antara keluarga, ikatan orang tua dan anak, ia sadar kalau waktu tidak bisa menghapus hal itu. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar ingat kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya?

Minana memejamkan matanya. Dari cerita yang dijelaskan Lucky, lalu informasi yang dikatakan Kyo sebelumnya, ia mencoba menemukan 'celah' agar dirinya bisa tetap tinggal tanpa membuat orang di masa lalu merasa _deja vu_ berkali-kali. Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Tsume, Hiashi, Shibi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan beberapa orang lainnya, walau dirinya sering melakukan kontak dengan mereka di masa depan, tapi harusnya itu bukanlah hal besar. Walau mereka pasti merasa _deja vu_ saat pertama melihat dirinya, seperti yang dikatakan Lucky sebelumnya, mereka pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai mimpi.

'_Ugh, masalahnya sekarang adalah Kakek Hokage, Hentai-sannin, Tou-chan, dan Kaa-chan. Bagaimana caraku agar tetap bisa berbaur dengan mereka tanpa membuat mereka merasa deja vu atau membangkitkan ingatan mereka? Walau aku tidak begitu menganggap Kakek Hokage, Hentai-sannin, dan Tou-chan sebagai seseorang yang berharga, tapi mereka pasti yang menganggapku begitu. Aarrgh..._' Minana langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pikiran di otaknya mulai buntu.

"Apa aku harus pergi dari Konoha?" gumam Minana entah pada siapa. Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya sekarang.

"Bisa-bisa nanti Kushina jadi seperti Kakakmu yang ingin membawa Uchiha Sasuke itu pulang ke Konoha," komentar Kyo menanggapi gumaman Minana.

Minana langsung menghela napas. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau ibunya pasti akan melakukan itu. Apalagi sifat Naruto adalah turunan dari Kushina. Kalau ia melakukan keputusan itu, bisa dipastikan kalau tujuan Kushina adalah membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Hal itu malah akan membuat masa depan berubah drastis. "Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lucky langsung mendecih kesal. "Heh, semakin kau jauh mundur ke masa lalu, sepertinya fungsi otakmu juga semakin mundur," ketus Lucky dengan nada menghina.

DEG

Minana tersentak dengan perubahan Lucky. Refleks sampai membuat dirinya bangun. Seseorang yang selalu ceria itu, untuk pertama kalinya Minana melihat ekspresi Lucky yang sedatar ini. Bahkan Lucky yang sering mengejek orang lain, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengejeknya dengan nada menghina seperti ini. Tidak. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Minana sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Lucky yang seperti itu.

"Biar kuingatkan lagi. Saat Kyo menyebut namamu, sama sekali tidak terlintas dibenakku gambaran tentangmu atau siapa dirimu. Apa kau paham?" lanjut lagi Lucky dengan nada yang sama.

"..."

Minana hanya diam. Ia sangat mengerti dengan hal itu. Karena itu ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan ucapan yang sudah atau akan diucapkannya, sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan masa depan. Dari yang sudah di jelaskan Lucky dan Kyo, ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau seseorang akan merasa _deja vu_ atau ingatan masa depannya akan bangkit karena suatu 'kejadian'. Dan itulah yang sedang membuat dirinya pusing memikirkannya.

'_Saat mereka melihatku, itu juga disebut 'kejadian', kejadian saat diri mereka di masa depan yang bertemu denganku kini terulang kembali. Tapi jika berbicara tentang 'kejadian', itu artinya apapun tindakanku yang bisa memicu 'kejadian' yang mereka alami di masa depan, itu bisa membangkitkan ingatan masa depan mereka. Masalahnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kehidupan yang mereka alami. Huh, kehadiran seseorang dari masa depan, sepertinya keberadaanku benar-benar pengaruh yang buruk._' Minana menggaruk kepalanya karena frustasi.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga!?" Lucky bertambah kesal. Apalagi sejak tadi Minana hanya diam saja.

"Aku mengerti, _ttebane_. Masalahnya bukan–"

"Kau belum paham," lanjut Lucky memotong ucapan Minana.

Lalu Minana diam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya ia berbicara lagi. "Kalau kau tahu sesuatu, cepat beritahu aku," suruhnya.

Sebelum Lucky menjawab, Kyo sudah mendahuluinya. "Maksud si bodoh ini, kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal Kushina. Di masa depan, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kan? Jadi harusnya itu bukanlah masalah. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan hanyalah tingkah lakumu saat di depan Minato," jelasnya.

Minana hanya diam mendengarkan. '_Hmph, walau kau bilang begitu, tapi tetap saja dia adalah ibuku. Walau kami tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku tidak mau meremehkan instingnya. Kalau saat itu kau berada diposisiku _[di _chapter_ 16]_, kau juga pasti akan memperhitungkan tindakan saat di depan Kushina-san,_' pikir Minana.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Karena dia (Kyo) bilang kau adalah tuanku, harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan 'ku'katakan jika situasi serupa terjadi di masa depan," tambah Lucky.

Mendengar ucapan Lucky, ekspresi Minana terlihat seperti telah mengingat sesuatu. Dirinya merasa sangat bodoh. Jika ia mengingatnya sejak tadi, harusnya ia tidak perlu berpikir keras seperti ini.

"'Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, maka bergabunglah'. Cih, maaf aku sudah melupakannya, Luck," gumam Minana pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mengerti. Jika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, maka ia hanya perlu bertindak seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa depan, berperilaku seperti 'biasanya'.

Lucky yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya saat kalian mendapatkan mata iblis?" tanya Lucky mengalihkan pembicaraan.

JLEB

Seperti ada sebuah pisau yang mengorek ingatan memalukannya. Minana hanya mematung saat ingatannya dulu kini kembali terbayang.

"Sangat memalukan," gumam Minana yang pundung di pojokan.

"Menjijikkan."

**-End Flash Back-**

* * *

Hari dimulainya ujian _chunin_ akhirnya tiba. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang terjadi di masa depan, semua _genin_ yang ingin memasuki ruangan 3-1 pasti akan diuji dengan menjebaknya kedalam _genjutsu_. Begitu pula dengan tim Jiraiya. Mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama. Namun berkat kejelian Minato, mereka bertiga berhasil melewatinya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan tersebut. Di dalam sana, banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang tidak Minana kenal.

"Yo, Minato, Kushina, Minana," sapa anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. _Kunoichi_ berambut hitam panjang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Lalu kedua rekan timnya juga ikut menghampiri.

"Mikoto, ya?" gumam Kushina saat melihat Mikoto. Lalu Kushina juga berlari mendekati Mikoto. Mereka berdua langsung mengobrol, tanpa sedikitpun memerdulikan kedua rekan tim mereka. Sedangkan 2 rekan Mikoto langsung menghampiri Minato dan Minana.

"Fugaku dan Hizashi? Aku tidak menyangka kalian adalah 1 tim," tebak Minana pada keduanya.

Sedangkan keduanya tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Minana.

"Bukan hanya mereka saja. Lihatlah!" seru Minato sambil menunjuk ke beberapa arah

Minana menurutinya. Yang ditunjuk Minato adalah rekan-rekan di kelasnya dulu. Shikaku, Choza, dan Inochi langsung melambaikan tangan mereka saat Minana melihat kearah mereka. Bisa ia asumsikan kalau mereka adalah 1 tim. Lalu pandangan Minana tertuju ke tim lain yang di tunjuk Minato. Mereka adalah Shibi, Tsume, dan Hiashi. Tsume langsung membuang mukanya saat Minana melihat kearah timnya. Minana tidak menghiraukan tingkah Tsume. Namun kini pandangannya tertuju pada tiga _genin_ yang juga melihat kearahnya. Mereka bukanlah dari kelasnya dulu, tapi Minana mengenalnya.

'_Apa itu Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Ibiki? Apa mereka 1 tim?_' pikir Minana saat melihat mereka bertiga.

BOOF!

Seluruh peserta ujian _chunin_ langsung terdiam. Semuanya hening seketika. Para pengawas ujian sudah tiba. Ekspresi para peserta terlihat tidak suka dengan salah seorang pengawas tersebut. Apalagi setelah mendengar rumor tentang _shinobi_ tersebut.

'_Kyo-sensei..? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia..._'

"Yo, para sampah sekalian. Namaku adalah Mibu Kyo. Selamat datang di ujian neraka yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Kalian sangat tidak beruntung karena akulah yang menjadi pengawas ujian _chunin_ tahun ini. Akan kupastikan kalian semua tidak bisa menjadi _chunin_, fufufu," ucap Kyo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

**-POV Minana-**

'_Itu benar-benar Kyo-sensei. Apa benar kalau dia orang yang menjadi pengawas ujian tahun ini?_' pikirku _sweatdrop_ sekaligus heran. Karena dia tahu 'cerita' masa depan, aku jadi tidak yakin kalau dirinyalah yang seharusnya menjadi pengawas ujian tahun ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, para pengawas menyuruh kami mengambil kertas dari kotak yang sudah disediakan. Sebuah undian... atau lebih tepatnya kertas yang berisi angka tempat duduk kami.

'_Kalau seperti ini, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang di masa depan._'

Dugaanku ternyata benar. Begitu selesai dengan tempat duduk kami, Kyo-sensei mulai menjelaskan aturan 'mainnya'. Semuanya sama. Peraturan yang dibuatnya menyuruh kami mencontek dengan _halus_.

"Fufu, kali ini akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku ini tidak bodoh, _ttebane_."

Seseorang yang tak mengerti 'aturan' ini, dengan bangganya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Huh, aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat sikap Kaa-chan yang kelewat percaya diri seperti itu.

"_Hai'_,_ hai'_, terserah kau saja," jawabku malas.

Dan lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tempat duduk tim kami seperti sudah diatur, maksudku... seperti Kaa-chan yang duduk diantara diriku dan Minato.

"Silahkan mulai."

...

...

Empat puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Sekarang saatnya memberikan pertanyaan yang ke-10. Kyo-sensei terus menerus memberikan pertanyaan yang sama, yaitu 'Apa masih ada yang mau mengundurkan diri? Karena kalau kalian tidak menyerah, akan kupastikan kalian tidak 'mau' mengikuti ujian ini tahun depan', sesuatu seperti itu. Tentu saja ada banyak tim yang mundur. Hanya tersisa 17 tim saja yang masih bertahan. Kyo-sensei terus mengintimidasi mereka. Dan peserta yang paling tertekan sekarang... menurutku adalah Kaa-chan.

Kemudian, Kaa-chan mengangkat tangannya. Tentu saja, bukannya menyerah, dia malah menggebrak meja di depannya. Dia... melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naru-nii-chan.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah, huh?! Impianku tidak ditentukan dengan secarik kertas ini, _ttebane_! Walau harus menjadi _genin_ selamanya, aku pasti akan menjadi hokage wanita yang pertama, _ttebane_! Ingat itu baik-baik, Pengawas Mata Merah Sipit Aneh Menyebalkan!" _Kaa-chan_ mengatakan itu dengan lantangnya. Lalu dia duduk kembali dan melipat kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal... atau mungkin terlihat puas?

"Ooh..." Hanya itu yang suara yang terdengar dari mulut Kyo-sensei. Walau samar, tapi aku bisa sedikit melihatnya. Kyo-sensei... tersenyum? "Cih, karena kau sudah mengatakannya, sepertinya aku tidak punya piihan... selain mengirim kalian semua ke hutan kematian..."

Hening...

Semuanya hanya diam. Mereka terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyo-sensei.

"**Apalagi yang kalian tunggu! Cepat pergi, sampah sialan!**"

Tidak perlu mempertanyakannya, mereka semua menurutinya saja. Walau raut wajah mereka masih terlihat bingung, tapi mereka tidak mempertanyakannya. Semua terlihat bisik-bisik... mencoba mengerti apa maksudnya. Termasuk Kaa-chan dan Minato.

"Ne, Minato, kenapa Mata Merah Sipit Aneh Menyebalkan itu menyuruh kita pergi? Apa kita gagal? Tapi bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ke-10-nya?" bisik _Kaa-chan_ pada Minato. Namun tentu saja suara 'bisik' Kaa-chan bisa terdengar olehku.

Minato terlihat berpikir menanggapi pertanyaan Kaa-chan."Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin saja pertanyaan ke-10-nya akan diumumkan disana? Hmm, tapi..." jawabnya yang juga bingung.

"Kita berhasil lolos, _ttebane_! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau ujian _chunin_ _stage_ kedua diadakan disana!" seruku membenarkan jawaban mereka. Rasanya kasihan sekali kalau aku tidak memberi tahu mereka.

Kaa-chan langsung berhenti. Dirinya mematung tak bergerak. Aku bisa menduga apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"_YATTA_! AKU BERHASIL, _TTEBANE_!" teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Semua _genin_ lain langsung menatap kearahnya.

"_YATTA_! KITA BERHASIL!" Mikoto tiba-tiba menghampiri Kaa-chan. Lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama anehnya dengan Kaa-chan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kushina... kita berhasil apa?"

Aku langsung menepuk jidatku mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau orang ini adalah ibunya Itachi dan Sasuke.

**-Hutan Kematian-**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai. Tempat ini sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan yang di masa depan. Semuanya masih sama persis.

'_Apakah ujiannya juga akan sama?_'

"Baiklah, ujian _chunin_ _stage_ kedua akan kita lakukan disini," jelas Kyo-sensei sambil menunjuk hutan kematian yang ada di belakangnya.

'_Huh, jadi saat dia bilang, 'Akulah yang menjadi pengawas ujian chunin tahun ini', dia yang jadi pengawas semua stage ujiannya?_' pikirku karena dia tidak digantikan oleh pengawas lain. Padahal ini tempat ujian _chunin_ _stage_ kedua.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang ke-10? Apa benar kalau pertanyaan itu tidak ada?" tanya seorang _genin_. Dia pasti mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Iya," jawab Kyo-sensei singkat.

"Kalau memang pertanyaan itu tidak ada, kenapa kau menyuruh mereka mengundurkan diri?! Kau tahukan kalau kita sedang perang?! Harusnya kau tidak–"

Sebelum anak itu selesai bicara, Kyo-sensei menendang keras anak itu. Anak itu langsung muntah darah. Kedua rekan anak itu tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Mereka masih mematung karena gerakan Kyo-sensei yang terlampau cepat.

"**Itu salah mereka sendiri karena menyerah sebelum mencoba. Kalau kau memang tidak puas dengan keputusanku, kau boleh pergi,**" jelas Kyo-sensei dengan nada dingin.

Begitu sadar apa yang sudah terjadi, kedua rekan anak tadi langsung menghampiri rekannya yang sedang terluka.

"Apa masih ada lagi yang mau protes?" 'tanya' Kyo-sensei pada mereka semua. Karena tidak ada yang bicara, iapun melanjutkannya. Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba 2 buah gulungan muncul dari tangannya. "Ujian kali ini jauh lebih mudah. Aturannya sangat sederhana. Masing-masing dari kalian hanya perlu mengumpulkan kedua gulungan ini dan membawanya ke bangunan yang ada di tengah hutan. Kalian boleh bekerja sendiri atau berkelompok untuk mengumpulkannya. Mengkhianati rekan tim kalian atau membuat tim baru dengan tim lain juga silahkan. Cara apapun boleh kalian lakukan. Namun ingat 1 hal ini baik-baik, jika ada yang membunuh peserta lain, aku akan langsung mengeksekusi pembunuhnya ditempat. Lalu semua peserta kecuali si pembunuh akan aku luluskan menjadi _chunin_," kata Kyo-sensei menjelaskan peraturannya. Sepertinya ujian kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang di masa depan.

Entah itu peraturan yang ia buat sendiri atau bukan, tapi ia berhasil membuat atmosfir di tempat ini berubah. Hampir semua peserta ujian saling menatap curiga satu sama lain pada rekannya sendiri. Kupikir itu wajar. Dalam 1 tim, biasanya ada rekan yang tidak berguna. Membuangnya, mengkhianatinya, memanfaatkannya, menggantikannya,... yah semua itu bisa mereka lakukan disini. Tapi, apa mereka tidak menyadarinya? Aku lebih tahu sifat Kyo-sensei lebih baik dari siapapun yang ada disini. Dia salah satu orang yang tidak bisa kudeteksi kebohongannya. Karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan selalu memiliki makna ganda atau tersembunyi.

Kemudian pengawas ujian mulai memberikan kami gulungannya. Gulungan surga atau bumi, tidak ada yang tahu gulungan apa yang peserta lain pegang kecuali diriku yang melihatnya dengan mata iblis. Setelah membagikan gulungan, beberapa pengawas ujian mengantar kami ke pintu masuk hutan kematian. Tentu saja pintu masuk setiap tim berbeda-beda. Bagian ini sama dengan yang terjadi di masa depan. Ujian _chunin_ _stage_ kedua akan dimulai 30 menit lagi.

**-End of Minana POV-**

...

...

**-Di Hutan Kematian-**

Setelah 30 menit, tim Jiraiya mulai memasuki Hutan Kematian. Hening. Saat berada di dalam hutan, hanya langkah kaki mereka saja yang terdengar. Kushina yang biasanya menghidupkan suasana di tim ini. Namun karena ucapan yang dikatakan Kyo membuatnya sangat tidak semangat sekaligus ketakutan. Minato dan Minana bisa melihat jelas ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak bersuara, Kushina-san? Kau itu bukan diriku yang pendiam. Jadi, bersuaralah sedikit seperti burung beo," ujar Minana memecahkan keheningan.

Namun Kushina hanya diam saja. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Minana.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak akan ditinggal sendiri di hutan ini. Minato akan selalu bersamamu. Lagipula dia kan suk–" ucapan Minana terhenti setelah Minato membekap mulutnya. Begitupun dengan langkah mereka. Kushina juga ikut berhenti karena tindakan aneh Minato dan Minana.

"K-K-Kau mau bilang a-apa tadi?" ucap Minato gelagapan. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah.

Minana mencoba melepas tangan Minato yang membekap mulutnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Lalu sebuah air mengambang di atas wajah Minana. Air tersebut perlahan membentuk tulisan,

_Aku bilang kau mencintai_

"Huwaa, hentikan, Minana!" Minato terlihat panik sendiri. Kemudian ia mencoba menghapus tulisan air tersebut sebelum tulisan itu mengulang ucapan Minana.

Sebelum Minato membekapnya lagi, Minana langsung sedikit menjauh. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Kushina. Bisa Minana lihat kalau Kushina sedang tersenyum karena melihat tingkahnya dan Minato. "Tidak ada anggota tim ini yang akan digantikan atau dibuang. Kau tenang saja, Kushina-san. Lagipula kau tidak perlu menelan bulat-bulat ucapan pengawas itu. Dia memang suka mengintimidasi orang. Jadi tidak perlu kau dengar semua ucapannya," terang Minana.

"Kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Minato heran.

Minana sedikit terkejut. Namun ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, Ia lupa kalau di masa ini dirinya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kyo.

"Iya, begitulah. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ujian _chunin_ _stage_ pertama. Sepertinya dia orang yang suka mengintimidasi dan mengancam orang," jawab Minana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Minato langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Minana. '_Sial, harusnya aku tahu dia akan menjawab begitu,_' batin Minato agak kesal.

Melihat Minato yang puas dengan jawabannya, Minana mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disana? Tepatnya di dekat sungai itu?" ujar Minana sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Kushina melihat ketempat yang di tunjuk Minana. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat sungai yang dimaksud. "Sungai? Dimana?" gumam Kushina entah pada siapa.

Minato juga tidak melihat sungai yang ditunjuk Minana, tapi ia setuju dengan saran Minana. Bergerak saat gelap bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan. Terlebih lagi, saat dirinya merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi.

"Minana, apa disini ada orang lain selain kita?" tanya Minato dengan nada serius.

Minana langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata iblis. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan lima. Dugaan Minato ternyata benar. Ia bisa melihat 3 _genin_, 1 hewan peliharaan, dan 1 penguntit. Namun sebelum Minana memberi tahu, kelompok _genin_ tersebut langsung melancarkan pukulan kearah mereka. Mereka menyerang 1 vs 1. Minato dan Minana berhasil menghindari pukulan tersebut. Kushina juga demikian. Walau dia sedikit terlambat menyadarinya, tapi ia berhasil menghindari 2 serangan tersebut.

"A-apa itu?" ucap Kushina refleks. Lalu ia melihat kearah _genin_ yang menyerang timnya. Kushina sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang menyerang. "Ts-Tsume?" gumam Kushina tidak percaya.

Tsume, Hiashi, dan Shibi tidak menanggapi ucapan Kushina. Mereka sedikit melangkah mundur. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, mereka melompat mundur. Tim Tsume langsung menjauh dari tim Minato.

"T-tunggu!" seru Kushina. Ia mencoba mengejar mereka. Namun Minato dan Minana segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan mengejar mereka," kata Minana yang masih memegang tangan Kushina.

"Kenapa, _ttebane_?" tanya Kushina sedikit tidak setuju.

Minana menghela napas. Lalu ia melepas tangan Kushina yang ia tahan. "Alasannya, karena mereka sudah menyiapkan jebakan sebelum menyerang kita. Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja menyerang kita dengan sekali pukul atau serang. Tentu saja serangan yang mereka lancarkan agar bisa mendapat gulungan dengan sekali coba. Berhasil atau tidak, mereka akan langsung kabur," jelas Minana.

"..."

"Maksudmu, mereka mencoba memancing kita ketempat mereka memasang jebakan?" tanya Minato mempersingkat maksud Minana.

Minana menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, maksudku sudah jelas," jawab Minana sambil menunjuk Kushina.

"J-jangan-jangan..?" Minato langsung menatap Kushina khawatir.

Kushina terlihat bingung. Ia mencoba mengerti penjelasan Minana sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya Kushina mengerti maksudnya. Terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi Minato dan tangan Minana yang menunjuk dirinya. Kushina terlihat mematung. Dengan ragu, ia mengecek kantung _shuriken_-nya. Ternyata benar. Gulungan surga miliknya sudah tidak ada.

Sebelum Kushina terpuruk lagi, Minana melempar sesuatu padanya. Kushina menangkapnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan benda yang dilempar Minana. Sebelum Kushina mengomel, Minana buru-buru memberikan 'alasan'. "Untuk sementara, kau yang pegang. Soalnya kantung _shuriken_-ku isinya penuh," ucap Minana sambil menunjuk gulungan surga di tangan Kushina. Kemudian pergi ke sungai yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Kushina hanya mengangguk iya, tanpa mengerti maksud sebenarnya Minana memberikan gulungan tersebut. Lalu Minato dan Kushina segera mengikuti Minana. Merekapun istirahat di pinggir sungai. Tak lupa memasang _kekkai_ agar tidak ada yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Walau ada, pasti akan ketahuan.

**-POV Minana-**

Bulan sudah menjulang tinggi di langit. Hari sudah larut malam. Kushina juga sudah tidur. Namun entah kenapa, anak itu masih saja belum tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Minato. Dia sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon. Terkadang ia juga melirik kearahku yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Jujur saja, aku jadi risih dan kesal karenanya. Padahal aku ingin 'sedikit' berkeliling, tapi kalau aku pergi sekarang, dia pasti akan banyak tanya.

"Minana," panggil Minato tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" responku malas.

"Apa kau yakin... kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Entah sudah yang keberapakalinya ia menanyakan hal itu padaku. Dia memang orang yang sulit kukelabui. Padahal aku sudah memberikan jawaban yang serealistis mungkin, tapi sepertinya jawabanku belum bisa membuatnya sangat puas.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Selama aku hidup di dunia ini, di Akademi itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, _ttebane_," jelasku lagi.

"Lagi-lagi jawaban itu. Apa tidak ada jawaban lain?" komennya. Ia seperti sedang memancingku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku berbohong, aku akan mengatakannya," balasku. Lagipula, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Ia tidak membalasnya. Minato terdiam mendengar jawabanku. Reaksinya setelah mendengar jawabanku pasti selalu begitu. Otaknya juga pasti setuju dengan jawabanku itu, tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga pasti setuju dengan perasaan _deja vu_ yang ia rasakan.

Setelah suasana menjadi lebih tenang, aku bangun dari posisi dudukku. Kemudian aku berjalan pelan melewati Minato yang sedang duduk. Minato melihat kearahku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku hanya diam. Malam pasti akan terasa panjang jika aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kemungkinan besar dia akan melarangku dan bertanya aneh-aneh, tapi aku akan tetap pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana, Minana?" tanyanya. Seperti dugaanku.

"Sedikit berkeliling," jawabku singkat. Lalu aku kembali berjalan.

"Oh, begitu. Berhati-hatilah dan cepat kembali," ucapnya dan kembali melihat ke depan.

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Minato barusan. Ini aneh. Biasanya dia akan banyak bertanya dan melarangku pergi.

"Hee~? Tumben sekali kau tidak banyak tanya. Jangan-jangan kau ini bukan Minato yang asli," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia menoleh lagi kearahku seraya berkata, "Kalau kau ingin aku banyak bertanya seperti biasanya, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi kau pasti hanya akan menjawab singkat seperti biasanya."

Huh, lagi-lagi dia meniru gaya bicaraku. Tapi yang dia katakan memang benar. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai jawaban singkat jika ia melontarkan 'pertanyaan merepotkan'-nya.

**-End of Minana POV-**

Kemudian Minana menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia langsung muncul di samping penguntit yang sudah mengikuti timnya sejak tadi sore. Penguntit tersebut berpakaian seperti pengawas ujian. Penguntit tersebut juga terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Minana di sampingnya.

"Tidak di desa, tidak disini, kau selalu saja membuntutinya. Sepertinya kau kurang kerjaan, ya? Lucky."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Lucky. Dia masih saja melihat ketempat Minato dan Kushina dengan mata iblisnya.

"Hmph, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menjadi petugas ujian juga," ujar Minana lagi.

"Kyo memaksaku. Apa boleh buat," jawab Lucky tanpa menoleh kearah Minana.

Minana mengangguk mengerti. Satu masalah sudah terpecahkan. "Oh, begitu. Jadi itu alasan kenapa tempat duduk kami tadi bersebelahan."

Lucky tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Minana barusan. "Tee-hee, ketahuan, ya? Kupikir saat ujian tadi kau tadi tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

Minana memutar bola matanya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan Lucky. Lucky pasti meniru jurus Hiraishin level 4-nya dengan mata iblis agar bisa 'mengatur' kertas di dalam kotak itu, termasuk 'mengatur' kertas apa yang akan diambil.

"Hei, bukankah kau ingin 'sedikit berkeliling'?" tanya Lucky mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun saat Lucky melihat ke sampingnya, Minana sudah menghilang atau pergi.

...

...

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Fyuuh~ akhirnya beres juga. Tadinya nggak mau Kuroki TBC-in (?), tapi takutnya nanti kepanjangan. _Gomen_, Kuroki baru _update_. Habisnya Kuroki lagi kurang semangat hidup. Terus juga saat pengen ngetik, eehhh~ pas di depan Lappy malah nge-_blank_. Ujung-ujungnya malah main _game_ -_-"  
Kuroki minta maaf karena _update_-nya lama *ber-_ojigi_*

Menurut _Reader-san_, _chapter_ ini gimana rasanya (?) ? Lontong kripik sarannya (baca: tolong kritik dan sarannya).  
Mode kepo masih on loh :3

Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca, _favorite_, _follow_, dan _review_ _fic_ buatan Kuroki ini. Sampai ketemu lagi, _reader-san_ #BOOF


	24. Chapter 24: Minana Vs Minato dan Kushina

**Cuplikan _Chapter_ Sebelumnya:**

"Kyo memaksaku. Apa boleh buat," jawab Lucky tanpa menoleh kearah Minana.

Minana mengangguk mengerti. Satu masalah sudah terpecahkan. "Oh, begitu. Jadi itu alasan kenapa tempat duduk kami tadi bersebelahan."

Lucky tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Minana barusan. "Tee-hee, ketahuan, ya? Kupikir saat ujian tadi kau tadi tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

Minana memutar bola matanya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan Lucky. Lucky pasti meniru jurus Hiraishin level 4-nya dengan mata iblis agar bisa 'mengatur' kertas di dalam kotak itu, termasuk 'mengatur' kertas apa yang akan diambil.

"Hei, bukankah kau ingin 'sedikit berkeliling'?" tanya Lucky mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun saat Lucky melihat ke sampingnya, Minana sudah menghilang atau pergi.

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**_**, **_**Hurt**_**/**_**Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari **_**anime**_** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Minana Vs Minato dan Kushina**

.

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Pagi itu cuacanya terlihat cerah. Suara benturan mulai _kunai_ menghiasi suasana di pagi ini (?). Pertarungan memperebutkan gulungan akhirnya dimulai. Suasana di dalam Hutan Kematian mulai tegang. Tak terkecuali dengan tim Minato. Minato dan Kushina menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. Di tangan Minato juga sudah siap sebuah _kunai_ yang dialiri _chakra_ angin. Mereka terlihat serius dan sangat berhati-hati. Lawan yang mereka hadapi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Minana."

Minana hanya diam, tidak menggubris peringatan Kushina. Minana tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Tidak, lebih tepat ia sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang jauh lebih 'mudah' daripada harus bekerja sama dengan orang tuanya.

"Kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh. Kalau tidak, semuanya akan sia-sia," ujar Minana mengingatkan kembali. Ia juga mengambil sebuah _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. Minana mulai bersiap-siap.

"Sluurrpp~. Usahakan tidak ada yang terbunuh, ya? Bisa repot kalau Kyo sampai turun tangan," ujar seorang pengawas ujian sambil meminum teh yang ia dapat entah darimana. Pengawas tersebut tidak lain adalah Lucky. Ia duduk di atas pohon sambil meminum teh agar bisa menonton dan tidak mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

Tidak seperti pada ujian _stage_ ke-2 di masa depan, di masa ini pengawas ujian juga dikirim ke dalam Hutan Kematian. Alasannya karena Mibu Kyolah yang menjadi Ketua Pengawas Ujian tahun ini. Para pengawas ujian bertugas sebagai wasit. Mereka harus bisa 'menghentikan' aksi pembunuhan Mibu Kyo. Dengan kata lain, mencegah atau menghentikan peserta yang mencoba atau hampir membunuh peserta lain.

Tanpa memerdulikan keberadaan dan ucapan Lucky, Minana melempar _kunai_ di tangannya kearah Kushina. Menyadari itu, Minato melempar _kunai_ di tangannya dan menghancur _kunai_ Minana. _Kunai_ Minato yang dialiri _chakra_ angin kini mengarah pada Minana. Minana berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Namun Minana sedikit terkejut karena Minato sudah berada tepat di depannya. Minato sedikit menarik napas dari mulutnya seraya melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu_!"

Dari jarak sedekat itu Minato melancarkan jurusnya. Namun dengan _timing_ yang tepat, Minana berhasil menghindar dengan melompat tinggi. Tapi saat di udara, pandangan Minana teralih pada Kushina yang berdiri di tepi sungai. Entah sejak kapan disana sudah ada 5 Kushina. Kelima Kushina tersebut melakukan _handseal_ diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_!"

Naga air terbentuk dari air sungai yang ada di belakang Kushina. Lalu kelima naga air tersebut mengincar Minana. Minana terlihat terkejut dengan teknik yang dilakukan Kushina.

'_Hoi, hoi, yang benar saja? Kagebunshin dan Suiryuudan itu jutsu rank B. Bisa-bisanya kagebunshin Kaa-chan menggunakan jutsu rank B juga. Hoi, yang benar saja. Latihan apa yang kau berikan hingga ia bisa menggunakannya seperti itu, Baka-Lucky?_'

**-Dua Jam yang Lalu-**

Pagi yang sunyi. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut merah tersebut setelah bangun tidur. Uzumaki Kushina, dengan mata sayu, ia memerhatikan sekitarnya. Semuanya masih tertidur lelap. Ia bisa melihat Minato yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Lalu juga Minana yang masih tertidur. Hanya saja ia berada di atas pohon. Kushina _sweatdrop_ melihat Minana tidur seperti kalelawar.

'_Itu tidur benaran apa bohongan?_' pikir Kushina masih _sweatdrop_.

Kushina mengabaikan Minana. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke sungai. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti ada orang lain selain mereka. Ternyata benar saja. Ada seseorang yang mengambang di atas sungai, atau lebih tepatnya... terbawa arus sungai. Kushina _speechless_ melihat orang tersebut. Dirinya pasti akan berpikir kalau itu adalah mayat, jika 'itu' tidak mendengkur.

"MEMANGNYA TIDAK ADA TEMPAT TIDUR YANG LAIN LAGI, HAH? DASAR KALIAN BERDUA INI!" teriak Kushina kesal.

"A-apa? Kenapa?" Minato langsung terbangun mendengar suara menggelegar Kushina. Ia segera melihat sekeliling. Namun setelah melihat seseorang mengambang di sungai, Minato hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar. "Oh."

Minana juga ikut terbangun. Karena terkejut dengan suara Kushina, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon, tapi Minana berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. "Hoam~, ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" gumam Minana malas sambil berjalan ketempat Kushina. Namun setelah melihat orang yang mengambang di sungai, Minana langsung **paham** mengerti. Seseorang yang berada di sungai tersebut adalah orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya tadi malam. "Orang seperti itu lebih baik dilempar ke sungai saja," kata Minana sedingin es.

"Dia sudah di sungai," komen Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu **injak** saja sampai tenggelam." Tanpa disadari Minana sudah berdiri diatas tubuh Lucky.

Karena berat tubuh Minana, Luckypun terendam ke sungai. Lucky terlihat meronta-ronta minta lontong (?). Minato dan Kushina tambah _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Lucky dan Minana. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Lucky melepas 'topeng' gadis tersebut. Minato dan Kushina selalu pura-pura tidak melihatnya, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa menahan tawa setiap melihat tingkah Lucky dan Minana yang seperti itu. Lagipula, ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Bagi mereka, ini bukan hal aneh lagi jika Minana hilang kendali (?) seperti itu.

"**Dasar Penguntit Sialan. Berani sekali kau membuat keributan dipagi-pagi buta begini.**"

"Hah, pagi buta? Butuh kaca, 'Es Batu'? Ini sudah jam 7, Bodoh! Dan lagi, harus kubilang berapa kali padamu kalau aku bukanlah penguntit, aku ini pengawal–"

"**Urusai.**"

BYUR

...

Suasana kembali menjadi tenang. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Tim Minato kini sedang sarapan. Lucky juga ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Namun saat menikmati makanan mereka, suara benturan _kunai_ hingga ledakan mulai terdengar. Pertarungan untuk merebutkan gulungan sudah dimulai. Jarak pertempuran tersebut dengan tempat mereka, pastinya cukup dekat. Dalam hati mereka pasti khawatir, tapi Minato dan Kushina berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiran tersebut.

"Minana..." ucap Lucky memecahkan keheningan. Walau bukan nama Minato dan Kushina yang dipanggil, tapi itu cukup untuk sedikit mengalihkan perhatian tim ini dari suara pertempuran itu. Setidaknya itu yang terpikir oleh Lucky.

"Apa?" respon Minana yang sudah selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Bagaimana hasil buruanmu tadi malam?"

Minana menatap Lucky. Lucky tetap makan tanpa menghiraukan Minana yang menatapnya. Sejak awal, Minana sudah tahu kalau percakapan ini untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa tegang pada 'orang tuanya'. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam, sepertinya Lucky tahu apa yang ia lakukan dan kenapa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ah, soal itu..." Minana menadahkan tangannya. Dari ketiadaan, di tangannya muncul 4 buah gulungan. Tiga gulungan bumi dan satu gulungan surga. Kemudian Minana meletakkan gulungan itu begitu saja.

Minato dan Kushina langsung tersedak. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat terkejut. Mengumpulkan 4 gulungan, itu artinya Minana sudah mengalahkan 4 _genin_. Mereka tahu kalau Minana kuat, tapi Minato dan Kushina sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Minana bisa mengumpulkan 4 gulungan hanya dalam waktu semalam.

"Kenapa–"

"Ah, kalian berdua tenang dulu." Minana mencoba menenangkan keduanya sebelum mulai berkomentar, bertanya, atau ceramah. Tapi, dirinya sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau penjelasannya itu tetap bisa membuat kedua rekannya untuk tidak bertanya. "Sebenarnya tadi malam aku hanya berniat untuk berkeliling sebentar, tapi saat aku melihat seorang _genin_ sendirian, kupikir itu adalah kesempatan. Aku berhasil mendapatkan gulungannya. Tapi saat aku kembali melihat sekitar dari tempat tinggi, aku melihat kesempatan dari _genin_ lain. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah mengumpulkan empat gulungan dari _genin_ itu. Tapi, yah, lihat sisi baiknya. Karena Minato memiliki gulungan surga dan yang di Kushina juga demikian, jadi seharusnya kita semua memiliki gulungan surga dan bumi," jelas Minana sesederhana mungkin. Tentu saja semua yang diucapkannya adalah perpaduan kebenaran dan kebohongan.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya–"

"Jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk memberikannya secara cuma-cuma," ucap Minana memotong ucapan Kushina. Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya. "Sudah jelas kalau kalian berdua harus melawanku. Aturannya sederhana. Kalian harus bisa menangkapku atau membuatku tidak bergerak selama 5 detik. Tentu saja aku tidak akan balas melawan," lanjut Minana.

Ekspresi Kushina terlihat tidak setuju. Apalagi dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Minana. "Apa–"

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan Minato kesal dengan sikapku tadi malam dan sebelum-sebelumnya. Anggap saja pertarungan ini sebagai hukumanku karena sudah berbuat nekat atau semacamnya."

Kushina langsung menyeringai mengerti. "**Fufufu, begitu, ya? Sepertinya menarik.**" Aura mengerikan mulai menyelimuti sekitar Kushina. Kushina sekarang dalam mode _akai chishio no habanero_.

"Ya, begitulah. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat sudah seberapa gesit dan lincahnya diriku yang sekarang. Karena itu, seranglah aku dengan serius," jelas Minana. Kemudian Minana mengambil 4 gulungan tersebut dan menaruhnya kembali ketempat 'asalnya'.

"Kau yakin, Minana?" tanya Minato yang tidak begitu setuju dengan Minana. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat khawatir. Ia tahu kalau Minana kuat, tapi tidak mungkin Minana bisa menghindari semua serangan dirinya dan Kushina tanpa terluka.

JLEB

Minato dan Kushina terkejut bukan main. Sebuah _kunai_ menancap bahu kanan Minana. Karena _kekkai_ yang dipasang Kushina masih terpasang, sudah pasti yang melakukannya bukan dari luar. Mereka sangat terkejut karena yang melakukannya adalah... Lucky. Tanpa merasa bersalah, Lucky menancapkan _kunai_-nya pada Minana yang ada di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menarik _kunai_ tersebut dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada setetes darah yang mengalir keluar. Bahu Minana terlihat seperti... retak dan berlubang.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Lihat, dia tidak apa-apa, kan? Itu pasti karena jurus yang sudah kuajarkan padanya. Haha, apa kalian terkejut?" ujar Lucky dengan wajah cerianya.

BLETAK

Sebuah pukulan tepat menghantam kepala Lucky. "Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Bodoh!" gerutu Kushina kesal.

Awalnya ia juga terkejut dengan aksi Lucky. Namun melihat Kushina yang memukul kepala Lucky, Minato tak bisa menahan tawanya. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Lucky tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan Minana. Terlebih lagi melihat 'keakraban' mereka.

'_Huh, apa kau mencoba membunuhku?_' pikir Minana _sweatdrop_ saat melihat 'retakan' di bahu kanannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari serangan tersebut. Lucky pasti tahu kalau seluruh tubuhnya sudah dilindungi es. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka dengan serangan mendadak seperti itu, tapi berkat tindakan dan ucapan Lucky, dirinya tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan situasi 'keadaan tubuhnya' pada Minato dan Kushina. "Jadi begitulah, Tuan dan Nyonya. Untuk bisa menghentikan gerakanku, kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh."

**-End Flash Back-**

Minana cukup terkejut dengan serangan yang dilancarkan Kushina. Ia masih melayang di udara karena lompatan yang sebelumnya. Naga air tersebut menyerang dari berbagai arah. Kemudian Minana mengarahkan tangannya kebawah. Air dari sungai 'merespon' tindakannya. Air tersebut berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran berdiameter 30 cm. Air itu membeku dan mengambang. Minana mendarat diatas es tersebut, menjadikannya pijakan. Lalu dengan _timing_ yang tepat, Minana berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi. Kelima naga air tersebut saling berbenturan hingga akhirnya lenyap sendiri.

'_Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menciptakan es tanpa menggunakan air dari sungai, tapi kalau aku melakukannya, mereka mungkin akan curiga. Atau hal terburuknya, mereka akan cerita pada Hentai-sannin. Kemudian Hentai-sannin kembali meyelidikiku,_' batin Minana.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Saat Minana masih di udara, Minato mulai menghujani Minana dengan _kunai_. Kushina dan _kagebunshin_-nya juga demikian. Melihat hal itu, Minana melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"_Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu_!"

Air di sungai merespon _chakra_ Minana. Lalu air tersebut membungkus seluruh tubuh Minana seperti bola. Tidak ada satupun _kunai_ Minato dan Kushina yang berhasil mengenainya. Perlahan Minana mulai turun karena gravitasi bumi. Dirinya masih berada dalam penjara air. Karena tidak berhasil, Minato mengalirkan _chakra_ angin pada _kunai_-nya. Kemudian melempar 1 _kunai_ tersebut kearah Minana.

"_Shuriken, kagebunshin_!" seru Minato sambil melakukan sebuah _handseal_. Lalu Minato melompat mundur mendekati Kushina.

Satu _kunai_ tersebut berubah menjadi banyak. Tentunya _kunai-kunai_ tersebut bukanlah ilusi. Didalam penjara air, Minana menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Satu atau dua _kunai_ berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia terluka karena serangan tersebut. Setelah mendarat, penjara air yang membungkus Minana pecah/menghilang. Kemudian ia mencabut _kunai_ yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Kamu bilang tidak akan menggunakan _ninjutsu_," oceh Kushina setelah Minana menginjakkan kakinya di atas tanah.

"Telingamu rusak, ya? Aku tidak pernah bilang tidak akan menggunakan _ninjutsu_," balas Minana dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa katamu?!"

Kushina mulai naik pitam. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kushina dan _kagebunshin_-nya berlari dan menyerang Minana. Tapi Minana berhasil menghindari semua serangan Kushina.

"Ayo, Kushina-chan! Hajar dia terus! Kau pasti bisa! Pukul lagi! Ya', terus pukul!" seru Lucky dengan semangatnya. Namun sayangnya tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

Kushina terus menyerang Minana. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat Kushina melancarkan pukulan secara bersamaan, keempat _kagebunshin_-nya menghilang. Kushina terlihat terkejut. Ia menghentikan serangannya. Padahal sejak tadi Minana hanya menghindari serangannya, Kushina benar-benar bingung. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mundur, mendekat ketempat Minato. Dari tempat itu, Kushina bisa melihat sekitar Minana dengan 'leluasa'. Di sekitar Minana muncul 4 tentakel berbentuk air. Tentakel itu bergerak seolah tidak akan membiarkan apapun mendekat.

'_Itu... teknik sama seperti yang dilakukan Lucky,_' batin Minato saat melihat jurus Minana. Ia masih ingat saat Lucky menangkap _kunai_ Jiraiya dengan jurus itu [di _chapter_ 19].

"Hoi, hoi, apa-apaan itu?! Kau bilang tidak akan balas menyerang?!" gerutu Lucky tidak terima sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Minana dari tempatnya.

Minana memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Padahal tadi ia sudah menjelaskan 'aturan mainnya'. Padahal orang itu adalah pengawas ujian. Harusnya dia tidak perlu memerdulikan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Kemudian Minana menoleh kearah Lucky. Menatap orang itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku memang tidak membalas serangan Kushina-san? Dia sendiri yang menghentikan pukulannya dan mundur."

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi bagaimana kalau serangan tadi mengenainya? Memangnya kau akan bertanggung jawab?! Kalau Kushina terluka, apa dia akan mendapatkan gulungannya?! Tidak, kan?!" protes Lucky tidak mau kalah.

Minana menghela napas panjang mendengar 'keluhan' Lucky. Padahal Lucky tahu betul tentang kemampuannya. Harusnya orang itu tahu kalau dia tidak akan melukai ibunya. Minana hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Lucky yang agak berlebihan.

'_Si Boodoh itu sebenarnya mau apa? Padahal dia tahu sendiri kalau mata iblis bisa membedakan warna chakra. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau warna chakra si pengguna lebih dominan dibandingkan ninjutsunya (kagebunshin)? Apa sampai sebegitunya... kau suka pada Kaa-chan? Sampai-sampai tidak akan membiarkannya terluka... huh?_' Minana memegang dadanya saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia merasa sakit saat memikirkannya. Sikap yang dilakukan Lucky yang sekarang sama dengan Lucky yang ia kenal. Namun ia tahu... kalau itu 'berbeda'. Ia tahu... sikap yang ditunjukkan Lucky yang sekarang memang karena membenci dirinya. Mengingat hal itu, membuatya bertambah 'sakit'.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu datang dari belakangnya. Namun tentakel air itu berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya... berhasil menangkap _kunai_ yang sengaja dilempar Minato. Minana tidak terlalu terkejut dengan Minato yang tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Wah, sepertinya kepalamu yang terbang (?) kemana-mana sudah kembali, ya?" celetuk Minato tanpa menyaring lagi ucapannya. Ia sadar dengan tingkah aneh Minana.

"Kau itu ngomong apa? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa baca situasi, ya?" balas Minana tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

"Minato bilang kepalamu terbang (?) kemana-mana, _ttebane_. Yah, mau tidak mau Minato harus menyambungkannya (?). Ya kan, Minato?" kata Kushina membenarkan ucapan Minato. Minato sendiri mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Fuuh~." Minana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Minato dan Kushina. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang coba dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi pasti terlukis di wajahnya. Lalu dengan perlahan Minana menghadap kearah Kushina. "_Gomen_, ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Minana sedikit tersenyum.

Kushina sedikit terkejut, tapi ia membalas senyum Minana. Sikap Minana pada dirinya berubah lagi. Walau sedikit, tapi Kushina benar-benar sangat senang dengan perubahan Minana yang ini. "Ya, tentu saja, _ttebane_. Lagipula aku belum puas karena belum memukulmu sama sekali," ucap Kushina dengan semangat. Kemudian ia merapal sebuah _handseal_. "_Taju, kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tempat ini dipenuhi _kloning_ Kushina. Bahkan juga sampai diatas pohon. Lucky yang sedang duduk diatas pohon terlihat celingak-celinguk. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, hingga akhirnya dia pingsan dan jatuh kebawah. _Bunshin_ Kushina menangkap Lucky yang terjatuh.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam _bunshin_ Kushina heran. Lalu _bunshin_ Kushina menyenderkan tubuh Lucky di pohon tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

Kemudian satu per satu _bunshin_ Kushina mulai menyerang Minana. Refleks tentakel air Minana menyerang kembali _bunshin_ Kushina. Hingga satu per satu _bunshin_ Kushina mulai menghilang.

Kushina mulai menjalankan rencananya yang sebenarnya. Karena _kagebunshin_ Kushina memiliki ingatan Kushina yang asli, ia pun mejelaskan rencananya pada Minato.

"_Bunshin_-ku yang lain sekarang sedang membuat perangkap _fuinjutsu_ di sekitar Minana. Jika seseorang menginjak segel tersebut, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak."

Minato mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Kushina. Bahkan ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah Kushina menyiapkan perangkapnya. Dengan jumlah Kushina yang sebanyak ini, tidak mungkin Minana akan menyadari rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

Tidak.

Bahkan jika rencana ini diketahui Minana sekalipun, ia akan melakukan apapun agar Minana menginjak segel itu.

"Aku yang asli sekarang sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Jadi Minato tidak perlu khawatir dengan sekitarmu saat nanti menyerang Minana," lanjut _bunshin_ Kushina.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan 'Kushina', Minato mulai memerhatikan pertarungan Minana. Walau dari tempatnya cukup sulit melihat pertarungan tersebut, tapi ia bisa melihat kepulan asap putih. Artinya satu per satu _bunshin_ Kushina mulai menghilang. Jika dihitung dari berapa lama waktu berlalu, mungkin sudah seperempat dari jumlah keseluruhan Kushina yang sudah dikalahkan Minana.

"Sudah selesai," bisik _bunshin_ Kushina yang ada di sebelahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minato sedikit menarik napas seraya melakukan _handseal_. "_Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu_!"

Walau di depannya banyak _bunshin_ Kushina, Minato terlihat tidak peduli. Jurusnya juga mengenai banyak _bunshin_ Kushina, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekuatan jurusnya.

Minana menyadarinya. Lalu ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya. Serangan Minato hanya menghancurkan tentakel air Minana. Serangan Minato hanya sedikit memotong sehelai rambutnya. Namun keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba Minato sudah berada di dekat Minana dan melancarkan tendangan ke kepalanya, tapi Minana mengangkis tendangan Minato dengan tangannya.

'_Sial. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia pasti bisa menangkisnya, tapi apa aku tidak bisa membuatnya sedikit bergeser? Padahal tempat ini sudah di penuhi dengan segel yang dibuat Kushina. Jaraknya hanya sekitar 3 langkah. Apa sesulit ini membuatnya bergerak?_' pikir Minato terlihat frustasi. Ia kembali menyerang Minana. Ia terus menyerang Minana bertubi-tubi, mencoba mendorong Minana ke 'ladang perangkap' Kushina.

Tidak hanya Minato, _bunshin_ Kushina yang tersisa juga melakukan hal sama. Namun Minana berhasil menangkis semua serangan Minato. Bahkan ia juga sempat melayangkan pukulan pada _bunshin_ Kushina yang menyerangnya.

'_Begitu, jadi itu yang mereka rencanakan? Yah, itu bukan rencana yang buruk. Tapi, jika kau bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu seperti itu, berarti tidak heran kalau aku bisa melepaskan diri dari jurus itu, kan?_' Minana bisa melihat rencana mereka. Terlebih lagi melihat perangkap _fuinjutsu_ sebanyak itu di sekitarnya—tulisan _fuinjutsu_ yang ditulis melingkar dan berdiameter 35 cm.

Minato terus menyerang Minana bertubi-tubi. _Bunshin_ Kushina sekarang hanya tersisa 10 orang. Kesempatan mereka membuat Minana menginjak segel itu semakin kecil. Mengetahui hal itu, Minato mengambil _kunai_ dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. Lalu ia mengalirkan _chakra_ angin pada _kunai_ tersebut. Kemudian kembali menyerang Minana. Namun bukannya menghindar, Minana malah menahannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Alhasil, _kunai_ tersebut menusuk kedalam tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Minana yang ditusuk juga menangkap tangan Minato yang memegang _kunai._ Minato tidak bisa kabur. Dirinya benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan yang diambil Minana.

Selesai dengan Minato, kini hanya perlu menghabisi _bunshin_ Kushina yang tersisa. Dari ketiadaan, di tangan kanan Minana muncul sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. Kemudian Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ anginnya pada pedang tersebut. _Bunshin_ Kushina yang tersisa langsung menjauh dan waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Minana. Tapi itu percuma. Dari tempatnya, Minana menebas kearah semua _bunshin_ Kushina berada. Harusnya yang Minana tebas hanyalah angin belaka, tapi entah kenapa semua _bunshin_ Kushina yang tersisa menghilang begitu saja. Seolah mereka terkena langsung serangan itu. Setelah dipakai, pedang yang di pegang Minana langsung menghilang.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya Minato dan Kushina yang asli. Minana bisa melihat keberadaan Kushina dengan jelas. Kushina sama sekali tidak bersembunyi. Dia masih berdiri di tepi sungai. Posisinya tidak berubah seperti sebelumnya.

Minato terlihat panik. Ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari Minana, tapi semakin keras ia meronta, semakin kuat genggaman Minana. Minana tidak bisa menyembunyikan 'senyumnya' melihat Minato yang mencoba keras lepas darinya.

"**Fufu, hanya bercanda.**"

Tiba-tiba saja afmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah drastis. Minana menyadari itu. 'Senyum' di wajahnya langsung menghilang setelah melihat ekspresi anak di depannya berubah. Anak itu menunjukkan 'senyum' yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan barusan. Minana baru sadar kalau semua tindakannya sudah termasuk dalam rencana Minato.

Minato melakukan _handseal_ dengan tangan kirinya. Mata Minana terbelalak melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Minato. Minana melepas dan mencoba menarik tangannya dari _kunai_ Minato. Tapi, Minato sudah mengetahuinya. Begitu Minana melepas tangannya, Minato segera melepas _kunai_ yang ia pegang dan menangkap tangan kiri Minana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos! _Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu_!"

Minato benar-benar tidak melepaskannya. Minana kena telak. Minato juga ikut terhempas jurusnya. Mereka berdua terlempar ke 'ladang segel' Kushina. Begitu mereka berdua terbaring di atas tanah, segelnya pun aktif. Minato yang masih memegang Minana juga terkena efeknya. Namun Minana tidak tinggal diam. Dengan tangan kanannya, Minana mengalirkan _chakra_ pada segel tersebut. Dirinya bisa bergerak lagi. Semua segel yang ditulis Kushina sudah dinonaktifkan. Namun... itu sudah terlambat.

Beberapa rantai emas tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah. Rantai tersebut mengikat tubuh Minana yang masih terbaring di atas tanah. Minana benar-benar sangat terkejut. Lalu tanpa sadar ia menelusuri sumber rantai itu dengan mata iblisnya. Begitu tahu siapa yang melakukannya, Minana benar-benar tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya sudah bisa menggunakan rantai _chakra_ di umur semuda ini. Bahkan dirinya saja baru bisa menguasainya tanpa bantuan mata iblis saat berusia 14 tahun.

'_Sepertinya hanya bisa sampai disini,_' pikir Minana dalam hati. Ia terlihat pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Lima detik," ucap Kushina pelan. Namun Minato dan Minana masih bisa mendengarnya.

Lima detik telah berlalu. Rantai yang mengikat tubuh Minana mulai menghilang. Kushina telah melepas jurusnya. Lalu, Kushina berjalan ketempat Minato dan Minana. Ia pun ikut berbaring di dekat Minana. Semuanya terlihat kelelahan.

"Kami... berhasil..., _ttebane_!" seru Kushina yang terengah-engah

"_Hai_', _hai_'," respon Minana menanggapi ucapan Kushina. Dari ketiadaan, di tangan Minana muncul 4 gulungan. Minana memberikan 1 gulungan bumi pada Minato yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya. Lalu Minana juga memberikan 1 gulungan bumi pada Kushina. Namun saat ia ingin memberikannya, Kushina sudah tertidur. "Fuuh, dasar," gumam Minana saat melihat ekspresi polos Kushina. Kemudian Minana meletakkan gulungan tersebut di dekat kepala Kushina.

"Haha, sepertinya dia kelelahan," gumam Minato yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. _Kagebunshin_ dan rantai _chakra_ pasti sudah menguras semua _chakra_-nya," tutur Minana menanggapi gumaman Minato. "Untuk sekarang kita istirahat saja. Setelah kita istirahat dan makan, baru kita ke pagoda itu. Walaupun hari sudah sore atau malam, kita tetap akan pergi. Masalahnya pengawas itu (baca: Kyo) tidak memberi tahu kita berapa lama ujian ini berlangsung. Karena itu, semakin cepat kita menyelesaikannya, semakin baik," lanjut Minana.

"Tunggu dulu, jadi ada batas waktunya?" tanya Minato heran. Dari yang ia ingat, Mibu Kyo tidak memberi tahu berapa lama mereka diberi waktu untuk mengumpulkan gulungan. Karena tidak diberi tahu, harusnya tidak ada batas waktu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada ujian yang tidak ada batas waktunya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, memangnya ada ujian yang tak ada batas waktunya? Tidak, kan?" jawab Minana. "Kita kesampingkan soal itu. Minato, sebaiknya kau tidak keluar dari _kekkai_ ini. Orang-orang yang kurampas semalam sedang menunggu diluar. Sebaiknya kau tidak membuat keributan dengan mereka," lanjut Minana. Hingga akhirnya Minana menutup matanya. Rasa ngantuk mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Hmph, kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh sepertimu?" komen Minato walau ia tahu jika ucapannya tidak akan didengar. Lalu Minato juga ikut tidur terlelap.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dirinya sudah berada di luar _kekkai_. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dirinya sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Ia hanya pingsan beberapa menit.

"Haha, sepertinya Kushina-chan berhasil," gumamnya yang terlihat senang. Kemudian, ia pun menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pengawas ujian.

* * *

**-Di Sebuah Bangunan-**

**-POV Minana-**

Akhirnya kami berhasil sampai, walau harus mengambil jalan memutar. Tapi sepertinya bukan kami saja yang sudah menyelesaikan ujian _stage_ kedua ini. Fugaku, Hizashi, dan Mikoto sudah sampai lebih dulu daripada kami. Sepertinya mereka tidak mengganti anggota tim mereka, sama seperti kami.

...

Lima puluh jam telah berlalu. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, Kyo-sensei langsung menyatakan selesai pada ujian _chunin stage_ kedua. Karena perbuatannya itu, yang berhasil lolos pada ujian _stage_ kedua hanya 20 orang. Yang berhasil lolos selain kami berenam adalah Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Shibi, Tsume, Hiashi, Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Ibiki. Sebenarnya masih ada yang lainnya juga, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka.

Setelah memberikan pengumuman itu, Kyo-sensei mengumpulkan kami disuatu ruangan yang luas. Tentu saja para pembimbing _jounin_ juga ada di sini. Di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah patung dengan _handseal_ kuda. Tempat ini... tempat dimana aku membunuh salah satu rekan timku di masa depan.

"Kuucapkan selamat pada kalian yang sudah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian _chunin stage_ kedua ini..." ujar Kyo-sensei melakukan pembukaan.

Mendengar ucapannya spontan membuatku melirik kearah lain. Bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. Terlebih lagi dia mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum. Jika Kyo-sensei mengucapkan kata tabu seperti ucapan selamat, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan ujian _stage_ ketiga, kalian harus memenuhi syarat tertentu. Syarat pertama, kau, kau, kau, kau, dan kau kembalilah kealam baka. Aku tidak membutuhkan peserta seperti kalian," ucap Kyo-sensei sambil menunjuk 5 _genin_ yang tak kukenal.

Tentu saja kelima _genin_ itu terlihat tidak terima. "Hah!? Apa maksudmu!? Apa kau mendiskualifikasi kami!? Tapi kami tidak melanggar aturanmu! Jangan seenaknya!"

Mendengar protes _genin_ tersebut, Kyo-sensei mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Atmosfir di ruangan ini terasa sangat berat. Padahal hanya merasakan aura membunuhnya saja, tapi aku merasa seperti... ada sebuah pedang yang menghunus di leherku. Itu adalah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang para peserta lain rasakan dari hawa membunuh ini.

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan yang lainnya... bisa kulihat seluruh tubuh mereka menggigil ketakutan. Namun ada beberapa anak seperti Choza, Tsume, dan Mebuki yang ambruk/tidak kuat berdiri, karena tidak kuat dengan 'tekanan' yang diberikan Kyo.

"**Maaf saja, tapi Konoha tidak membutuhkan pengkhianat seperti kalian.**"

Ah, aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Kyo-sensei mengeliminasi mereka. Karena mereka datang kesini dengan membentuk tim baru dengan tim lain. Dengan kata lain, syarat untuk bisa ikut ujian _chunin stage_ ke-3 adalah anggota tim harus lengkap. Tentunya tim yang dimaksud bukanlah tim buatan seperti mereka berlima.

"K-kau..!"

Kyo-sensei langsung menendang _genin_ itu. _Genin_ itu terpental hingga meretakkan tembok. Tidak sampai disitu. Kyo-sensei menarik pedangnya dengan sangat cepat. Lalu ia mengarahkannya pada _genin_ yang dia tendang tadi. Namun saat hampir mengenai _genin_ itu, Lucky menghentikannya. Dengan tangan kosong, Lucky menggenggam pedang Kyo-sensei. Karena itu, darah mengalir deras dari luka di tangannya. Lucky menggenggamnya terlalu kuat, hingga tangannya terluka cukup dalam.

"**Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku akan mengirimnya ke alam baka,**" 'gumam' Kyo-sensei yang memberikan penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"**Kau berlebihan, Bocah,**" balas Lucky dengan nada dingin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ah, bukan. Tatapan Lucky itu... itu terlihat seperti tatapan ingin membunuh. Bahkan, 'gumpalan-gumpalan' air tiba-tiba melayang di sekitar Lucky. Sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi.

'_Lucky sudah dalam mode tempur. Akan gawat kalau dia dan Kyo-sensei sampai saling bunuh._ _Kyo-sensei, cepat hentikan ini!_'

"Berlebihan? Kau yang berlebihan, **Kek**. Lagipula kalau **Kakek** tidak melepas pedangku, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau tangan **Kakek** lepas."

'_Gawat! Kenapa Kyo-sensei malah membuat keadaan lebih buruk? Hoi, berhentilah, duo-sialan!_'

...

...

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Padahal udah ngetik sampai 9k+ _word_. Tadinya nggak mau dipotong, tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadinya ya beginilah. _Gomen ne_ XD  
_Chapter_ besok mungkin tidak lama lagi akan di-_update_.  
Oke, Kuroki akan balas _review_ Reader-san yang belum sempat Kuroki balas.

..

Tsuki: Nih, _chapter_ 24-nya udah di _update_. _Arigatou_ sudah mau mampir XD

Fiyyana U: Hola, Fiyyana. Hehe, _arigatou_ pujiannya #blushing  
Btw, ini Fiyyana yang itu, kan? Uzumaki Fiyyana yang itu, kan? #memastikan  
Nyahahaha, lama nggak ketemu (?). Pantas saja batang hidungnya nggak pernah kelihatan *ya memang*  
Kuroki masih ingat, kok :p  
_Plot twist: nggak tahunya bukan Fiyyana yang itu *dor_

..

Menurut Reader-san gimana tentang _chapter_ ini? Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dan itu membuat Reader-san tersinggung. _Arigatou_ karena sudah mau mampir kesini. Kita akan bertemu lagi (?) di _chapter_ 25\. _Jaa ne_ #BOOF


	25. Chapter 25: Tidak Adil

**Cuplikan **_**Chapter**_** Sebelumnya:**

**-Masih POV Minana-**

"**Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Aku akan mengirimnya ke alam baka,**" 'gumam' Kyo-sensei yang memberikan penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

"**Kau berlebihan, Bocah,**" balas Lucky dengan nada dingin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ah, bukan. Tatapan Lucky itu... itu terlihat seperti tatapan ingin membunuh. Bahkan, 'gumpalan-gumpalan' air tiba-tiba melayang di sekitar Lucky. Sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi.

'_Lucky sudah dalam mode tempur. Akan gawat kalau dia dan Kyo-sensei sampai saling bunuh._ _Kyo-sensei, cepat hentikan ini!_'

"Berlebihan? Kau yang berlebihan, **Kek**. Lagipula kalau **Kakek** tidak melepas pedangku, aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau tangan **Kakek** lepas."

'_Gawat! Kenapa Kyo-sensei malah membuat keadaan lebih buruk? Hoi, berhentilah, duo-sialan!_'

BRUK

Lagi-lagi ada yang ambruk karena hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Kyo-sensei. Kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah Kaa-chan. Tapi tidak seperti Choza, Tsume, dan Mebuki. Kaa-chan bahkan sampai tidak sadarkan diri.

"K-Ku..shina, bertahanlah."

'_Percuma saja, Minato,_' pikirku saat melihatnya.

Pandangan Kyo-sensei dan Lucky mengarah kesini. Lebih tepatnya, melihat kearah Kaa-chan yang pingsan. Kyo-sensei melepas hawa membunuhnya.

"Ohh..." gumam Kyo-sensei pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar kenapa Lucky bersikeras 'tuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Yah, kalau dipikir lagi, mana mungkin Lucky melakukan semua ini kalau bukan karena Kaa-chan.

Mendengar gumamannya, Lucky melepas pedang Kyo-sensei. Lalu Kyo-sensei memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke sarung pedang. 'Gumpalan-gumpalan' air yang melayang di sekitar Lucky juga sudah menghilang. Keadaan jadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Walau banyak peserta yang sudah tak berdaya, tapi sepertinya Kyo-sensei tetap akan menjelaskan aturan pada ujian _stage_ ke-3 ini.

"Ujian _chunin_ _stage_ ke-3 adalah pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Ujian akan dilakukan minggu depan. Lawan kalian juga akan ditentukan minggu depan. Waktu ujiannya pukul 10 pagi. Tempatnya disini. Jangan sampai terlambat." Setelah menjelaskannya, iapun menghilang, seolah tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan.

Kemudian para pembimbing _jounin_ segera menghampiri murid mereka, seperti Hentai-sannin yang datang menghampiri kami.

"Kushina-chan..." Dengan wajah khawatir, Lucky segera menghampiri Kaa-chan. Begitu sudah berada di sampingnya, Lucky sedikit berjongkok dan memegang kening Kaa-chan dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Kemudian ia mengalirkan sedikit _chakra_ padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Lucky?" tanya Minato khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya tertidur," jawab Lucky.

Begitu Lucky selesai, Minato segera membawa pergi Kaa-chan. Tanpa kusadari, dia sudah tidak berada di ruangan ini. Gerakannya benar-benar cepat.

Kemudian Luckypun bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Padahal dilihat darimana pun, kondisi Kaa-chan pasti tidak apa-apa. Harusnya dia tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Harusnya dia lebih mengkhawatirkan luka di tangannya, tapi dia malah mengabaikannya, seolah tidak peduli. Darah terus mengalir deras dari lukanya. Darahnya sama sekali tidak berhenti.

"Lucky, tanganmu..."

Lucky tidak menghiraukan ucapanku. Dia hanya melihat lukanya saja... tanpa melakukan apapun, seolah tidak memerdulikannya.

'_Apa dia tidak merasa sakit?_' pikirku terheran-heran. Habisnya, wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi saat melihat lukanya yang menurutku... cukup dalam.

PLOK

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan dilihatin saja! Harus segera diobatin!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak dan memarahinya. Lucky terlihat terkejut. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah ada di samping Lucky. Seseorang itu jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Lucky. Dia memakai rompi _chunin_ yang sama seperti Lucky. Rambutnya panjang, halus, dan berwarna putih kebiruan, seolah membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Dan-san? Oh, ayolah, ini bukan luka yang serius."

Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya Lucky akrab dengannya. Dan, huh? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya.

"Huh, bilang saja kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya. Sini, biar kuantar kau pada ninja medis terhebat." Orang yang dipanggil Dan menarik Lucky dengan paksa. Lalu mereka berdua juga pergi dari tempat ini.

Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama _shinobi_ itu. Dan..? Dan..? Ah, iya aku ingat. Kyo-sensei yang di masa depan pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya.

Kato Dan.

Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi hokage, sama seperti Naru-nii-chan. Paman dari Shizune. Pacar nenek Tsunade. Tapi, dia tewas saat menjalankan misi. Atau lebih tepatnya mati karena memakai kalung kristal hokage pertama.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kita berdua." Suara Hentai-sannin membuyarkan informasi di kepalaku. Tunggu, dia tidak pergi dengan Minato?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Mereka juga masih disini," balasku sambil menunjuk Fugaku dan yang lainnya. Walau sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaanya, aku tetap berusaha tenang.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Bodoh."

Hentai-sannin terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi aku tidak memerdulikannya. Kemudian, aku juga pergi dari sini. Sudah tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan disini.

**-End of Minana POV-**

..

_**Rating**_**: T**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Adventure**_**, **_**Hurt**_**/**_**Comfort**_

_**Warning**_**: OC, **_**Death Character**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Main Chara**_**: Uzumaki Minana (OC), Lucky (OC), Mibu Kyo (dari **_**anime**_** Samurai Deeper Kyo), Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato**

**Pembuat fic: Kuroki**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Tidak Adil**

.

Setelah berjalan mengikuti _chakra_ Minato dan Kushina, Minana sampai di tempat mereka. Di suatu ruangan putih, Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Orang itu keterlaluan," desis Minato.

"Maksudmu Mibu Kyo? Yah, sebelumnya sudah kubilang kan kalau dia orang yang suka mengintimidasi?" balas Minana.

BRAK

"Tapi ini sudah kelewatan!" Minato memukul dinding di dekatnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

Kali ini Minana mengabaikannya. Melihat Minato yang seperti ini, sepertinya apa yang akan ia katakan tidak akan didengar. Lalu Minana memilih melihat keluar dengan mata iblisnya. Sesuatu mengganjal dipikirannya.

'_Dia benar. Sikap Kyo-sensei tadi berlebihan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia melampiaskannya pada mereka yang masih genin? Ya, Kyo-sensei memang suka seperti itu, ttebane, tapi maksudku... hmph, biasanya ada alasan kuat setiap dia melakukan itu. Tapi ini... dia... Aargh, kuso!_' Minana memegang kepalanya. Selain pusing memikirkan tingkah aneh Kyo, dia juga berusaha menutup ekspresi dimukanya. Itupun jika ekspresinya terlihat.

"Ne, Minato..." panggil Minana mencoba mencairkan suasana, termasuk suasana di kepalanya. "Kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan menginap disini," jawab Minato tanpa menoleh kearah Minana.

"Dengan badan bau keringat seperti itu? Hmph, jangan membuatku tertawa."

Minato sedikit melupakan amarahnya. Ia sedikit memikirkan ucapan Minana barusan. Lalu ia mencium bau badannya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Y-ya, a-apa boleh buat. Aku akan pulang sebentar," ucap Minato gelagapan. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

'_Hmph, padahal aku hanya asal bicara, tapi tidak kusangka itu bisa membuatnya pergi,_' pikir Minana sambil melihat kepergian Minato dengan mata iblisnya.

Lalu Minana bersandar di dinding. Pandangannya kembali keluar. Tentunya dengan bantuan mata iblis. Tingkah Kyo tadi mungkin sudah mengganggu pikirannya, tapi ternyata ada masalah baru lagi yang harus ia pikirkan.

Saat memandang keluar, mata iblisnya menangkap suatu sosok. Sosok tersebut memakai mantel bertudung dan topeng putih polos. Walau penampilannya tertutup, tapi Minana tetap bisa melihat apa yang dibalik mantel tersebut. Dibalik mantel sosok tersebut, dia berpakaian seperti _shinobi_, atau lebih tepatnya ANBU. Walau bisa melihat wajah ANBU tersebut dengan mata iblisnya, tapi Minana tidak mengenalnya. Namun melihat ciri-ciri ANBU tersebut, Minana yakin kalau dia berasal dari klan Hyuga.

Hyuga itu berada cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Jaraknya mungkin sekitar 500 meter. Walau jaraknya jauh, Minana tahu kalau Hyuga itu sedang memata-matai dirinya.

'_Kali ini apa?_' pikir Minana.

"Minana?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Minana. Lalu Minana menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Setelah ia lihat, ternyata itu adalah suara Kushina.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sapa Minana.

Minana sedikit melirik keluar. Tapi saat melihat ketempat ANBU tadi, ternyata dia sudah menghilang.

"Ini dimana?" tanya balik Kushina.

"Ini di kuburan," jawab asal Minana.

Kushina _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Minana. "Aku tahu kamu bohong. Ini di Rumah Sakit Konoha, kan?" balas Kushina.

"Tuh tahu."

Minana merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kushina sebelum Minana membuka pintu.

"Aku mau pulang dan mandi. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi," jawab Minana.

"Ah, kamu tidak perlu menginap disi–"

"Baiklah," potong Minana sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya.

'_Cepatnya,_' batin Kushina yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Minana.

Pada akhirnya, di ruangan ini hanya menyisakan dirinya. Kushina sedikit merasa kesepian, tapi ia tidak mau meminta Minana menemaninya. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan Minana. Namun beberapa saat setelah Minana pergi, pintu di ruangan ini terbuka. Seseorang datang menjenguk Kushina. Mereka adalah Minato dan Lucky.

"Yo, Kushina-chan," sapa Lucky dengan cerianya.

"Lucky? Minato? Kenapa kesini?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" gerutu Lucky. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Minato. "Ngomong-ngomong, Minato. Kau bilang Minana ada disini, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?"

"Yah, itu..."

Kushina malah bingung mendengar ucapan Lucky. Padahal Minana baru saja keluar. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak berpapasan. "Eh, kalian tidak bertemu dengannya di depan?"

Lucky langsung menghela napas setelah mendengar penjelasan Kushina. "Fuuh, dia pasti mengambil jalan memutar karena tahu ada kami. Dasar, Es Batu menyebalkan," omel Lucky. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau omelan Lucky itu adalah kebohongan yang sudah disiapkan. '_Dia menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati pada setiap hal yang akan dilakukan, tapi dia malah memakai jurus hiraishinnya tanpa melihat situasi. Dia selalu saja bersikap seenakknya dan menyerahkan sisanya (?) padaku. Hanya karena diriku yang dimasa depan menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku yang sekarang juga demikian._'

* * *

"Sampai disini saja pemanasannya, Kushina-chan," intruksi Lucky pada gadis di depannya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Seperti yang Lucky janjikan, ia akan membuat Kushina lolos ujian _chunin_. Karena itu, waktu 1 minggu yang diberikan Kyo ia gunakan untuk melatih Kushina. Lalu hari ini adalah hari dimulainnya ujian _chunin_ _stage_ ke-3. Karena itu, hari ini mereka hanya melakukan latihan 'ringan' saja agar Kushina sendiri tidak kelelahan.

"_Hai'_," balas singkat Kushina. Lalu ia beristirahat sejenak. "Ne, Lucky. Apa kau tahu dimana Minana? Terakhir aku melihatnya saat di rumah sakit itu. Huh, kira-kira dia dimana, ya? Apalagi lagi ujiannya dimulai hari ini, _ttebane_"

Lucky hanya mendengarkan ucapan Kushina. Dirinya bingung harus menjawab apa. Lucky sendiri memang tidak tahu dimana Minana berada sekarang, tapi kalau mau, ia bisa mencarinya dengan mudah. Sudah terlalu sering ia menyembunyikan kebenaran (baca: berbohong) dari 'tuannya'. Dirinya tidak mau berbohong lagi, tapi... kalau tidak berbohong, 'tuannya' sendiri akan...

"Hmm, entahlah." Pada akhirnya, Lucky tetap berbohong. Suara, nada bicara, dan ekspresinya ia buat seolah tidak tahu tentang keberadaan Minana. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kushina-chan, sekarang sudah pukul 09.34. Kamu bisa telat, loh."

"Gawat!" Kushina terlihat panik. Lalu iapun bergegas pergi. "Terimakasih sudah mau melatihku, Lucky," teriak Kushina dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lucky tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia juga membalas lambaian tangan Kushina.

"_Gomen ne_, Kushina-chan," gumam Lucky pelan sekali. Ia menunduk, merasa menyesal dengan kebohongan yang selalu ia lakukan pada Kushina.

"Tentang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Lucky mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Namun Lucky tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia seperti sudah 'memperkirakannya'. Kebiasaan orang itu yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Hanya karena 'sedikit' lebih tinggi, ia selalu meletakkan lengannya di atas kepala Lucky. Lalu menempelkan dagu diatas lengannya sendiri, menganggap kepala Lucky seperti meja sendiri.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Bodoh," balas Lucky yang sudah tidak semangat. "Kali ini tentang apa?"

* * *

**-Ujian Chunin Stage Ketiga-**

Semua peserta sudah berkumpul, kecuali untuk 1 orang. Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 10.20, tapi ujiannya masih belum dimulai. Pengawas ujian a.k.a Mibu Kyo juga belum datang. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyo akan segera datang.

Sejak tadi Kushina terus mondar-mandir seperti gosokan. Selalu menggerutu kesal tentang Minana yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia mungkin senang karena Mibu Kyo juga belum datang, tapi sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung?

"_Mou_, ini sudah jam berapa, _ttebane_? Kenapa Minana belum datang juga? Seminggu tidak memberi kabar dan sekarangpun belum datang? Memangnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Kushina terus mengulangi omelannya. Bahkan Jiraiya yang berada jauh dari tempat Kushina sampai menutup telinganya karena tidak tahan mendengar Kushina yang terus menerus mengulangi kalimat itu.

BOOF!

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul di depan para peserta. Cara datangnya benar-benar menarik perhatian semuanya. Di balik asap itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang seusia dengan para peserta ujian. Ia memakai rompi _chunin_ dan warna matanya adalah merah darah.

"Lucky?" gumam Kushina heran.

"Yo!" sapa Lucky pada semuanya. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi saat di tengah jalan, aku diceramahi oleh bocah yang tak tahu diri," lanjut Lucky tanpa menyaring lagi kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu dia?" tanya Tsume memastikan sambil menunjuk ke belakang Lucky.

Lucky menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Tsume. Ia langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah tepat berada di belakangnya. Dia salah satu peserta ujian ini, Uzu–... ah, ralat. Dia adalah Minana.

'_Lagi-lagi dia memakai jurus hiraishin level 4-nya tanpa melihat situasi. Hoi, berhentilah memanfaatkanku. Aku mulai lelah merangkai kata _(baca: mencari alasan)_, nih,_' pikir Lucky _sweatdrop_.

"Yo!" sapa Minana pada semuanya. Ia juga meniru pose yang di lakukan Lucky saat menyapa yang lainnya. "Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," lanjut Minana dengan ekspresi datarnya. Lalu Minana berjalan dan ikut berbaris dengan peserta yang lainnya.

"Minana, selama ini kamu kemana saja?" tanya Kushina.

Namun Minana hanya diam saja. Yah, Kushina sendiri sudah menduganya.

"Baiklah semuanya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja ujiannya," intruksi Lucky pada para peserta.

Semuanya terlihat bingung. Memulainya? Bagaimana? Padahal Mibu Kyo sendiri belum datang.

"Memulainya? Tapi pengawas i–"

"Sstt!" Lucky memberi intruksi untuk diam. Mikotopun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Namaku adalah Lucky. Karena ada urusan penting, Mibu Kyo menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya. Iya kan, Hokage-sama?" jelas Lucky seraya menoleh ketempat Sandaime berada.

Sandaime mengangguk, menjelaskan kalau yang dibilang Lucky adalah benar. Sama seperti yang di masa depan, Hokage juga ikut menonton ujian _chunin_ stage ke-3 ini. Kemudian setelah melihat jawaban Hokage, Lucky mengambil sebuah kertas dari kantung _shuriken_-nya. Itu adalah aturan untuk ujian _chunin stage_ ke-3 yang sudah disiapkan Kyo.

"'Seperti yang sudah kuberitahukan sebelumnya, ujian _chunin stage _ke-3 adalah pertarungan 1 lawan 1. Peraturan kali sangat-sangat mudah. Sekali saja menang, kalian akan dianggap berhasil mengikuti ujian _chunin_. Dengan kata lain, yang menang akan langsung menjadi _chunin_. Lalu peserta yang kalah akan bertanding lagi dengan peserta lain yang kalah. Peserta yang terus kalah sampai akhir adalah orang yang dinyatakan tidak lulus.'" Lucky membacakan isi kertas tersebut.

"Jadi pada ujian tahap ini, hanya 1 orang yang akan gagal, ya?" gumam Hiashi saat mendengar penjelasan Lucky.

Lucky menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia membaca lanjutan isi kertas tersebut. "'Cara agar bisa menang adalah dengan membuat lawanmu mengaku kalah. Membuatnya pingsan, setengan mati, setengah tepar (?), atau semacamnya tidak akan membuatmu menang. Pertandingan akan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu diantaranya menyerah. **Tapi**, jika kalian sampai membunuh lawan, aku akan langsung mengeksekusi pembunuhnya ditempat. Lalu semua peserta kecuali si pembunuh akan aku luluskan menjadi _chunin_. Yah, itu sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Lawan kalian akan ditentukan dengan undian.' Yah, itulah yang dikatakan Kyo," jelas Lucky pada semuanya. Kemudian di tangan Lucky muncul sebuah kotak kecil, kotak yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum kesini. Karena Kyo tadi hanya memberikan kertas berisi peraturan saja. "Baiklah, silahkan diambil kertasnya. Satu orang hanya boleh mengambil 1. Ah, jangan dibuka dulu sebelum aku perintahkan," lanjut lagi Lucky.

Lalu setiap peserta mulai mengambil undian di dalam kotak. Yang pertama mengambil adalah Minana. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Minato, Kushina, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan dengan metode undian seperti inipun, siapa yang menyangka kalau 'kecurangan' masih bisa dilakukan. Minana sangat menyadari hal itu.

Begitu semua sudah mendapatkan bagian, Lucky segera mencatatnya. Bahkan sebelum kertas itu dibuka, Lucky sudah tahu isi kertas yang diambil para peserta dengan mata iblisnya. Setelah menulis, ia menunjukkannya pada para peserta. Mereka terlihat sangat bingung. Kalau lawan mereka sudah ditentukan seperti itu, untuk apa mereka mengambil kertas undian itu?

(1) Uzumaki Kushina Vs Minana (2)

(3) Hyuga Hiashi Vs Hyuga Hizashi (4)

(5) Yamanaka Inoichi Vs Morino Ibiki (6)

(7) Uchiha Fugaku Vs Inuzuka Tsume (8)

(9) Namikaze Minato Vs Haruno Kizashi (10)

(11) Nara Shikaku Vs Akimichi Choza (12)

(13) Mebuki Vs Aburame Shibi (14)

(15) Uchiha Mikoto

"Silahkan kalian buka kertas itu dan bandingkan dengan yang kutulis," suruh Lucky sebelum mereka mempertanyakannya.

Mereka melakukan apa yang disuruh Lucky. Kemudian membandingkannya sendiri dengan yang ditulis Lucky. Dia benar. Angka yang ditulis Lucky sama dengan yang angka yang tertulis di kertas mereka.

"Wow, bagaimana kau tahu?" gumam Kizashi yang heran dengan 'trik' yang dilakukan Lucky.

Tentu saja Lucky tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian (?) dari Kizashi.

"Matamu itu..." Suara Hiashi membuat semua orang tertuju padanya. Apalagi melihat Hiashi yang telah mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. _Byakugan_ Haishi pasti bisa melihat aliran _chakra_ pada tubuh Lucky, termasuk melihat _chakra_ yang mengalir ke mata Lucky. "Itu _doujutsu_, kan? Apakah kemampuan matamu adalah melihat tembus pandang?" tebak Hiashi dengan nada serius.

Lagi-lagi Lucky hanya diam. Ia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Senyumnya itu... jelas sekali kalau ekspresinya seperti berkata "iya". Lalu dengan senyum yang sama, Lucky berkata, "Hiashi, padahal kau sudah besar, tapi kau masih saja memakai _pantsu_ bergam–"

Ucapan Lucky terhenti setelah sebuah _kunai_ mengarah padanya. _Kunai_ itu berhasil menggores pipi kirinya. Siapapun yang melihat itu pasti tahu siapa yang melempar _kunai_ itu.

"**Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, Hentai-san. Kalau tidak, **_**kunai**_**-ku yang selanjutnya tidak akan meleset.**"

Lucky tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar 'keluhan' Hiashi. "Wow, seram," kata Lucky terlihat tidak peduli. "Kau setuju kan, Minana-san?" lanjut Lucky sambil menoleh kearah Minana.

Minana langsung menutup mata merahnya dengan tangannya. Melihat tingkah Minana, semua yang ada di ruangan ini langsung tahu kalau mata kanan Minana juga _doujutsu_ yang sama seperti mata Lucky. Sandaime yang baru menyadari hal itu sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, _shinobi_ yang dijuluki profesor itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mata kanan Minana adalah suatu _doujutsu_. Bahkan dengan pengetahuannya yang luas, Sandaime benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada _doujutsu_ selain _sharingan_, _byakugan_, dan _rinnegan_.

'_Kalau begitu, itu artinya mata Kyo juga doujutsu seperti Lucky dan Minana,_' batin Sandaime.

Walau mata kanannya ia tutup, tapi Minana masih bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan kemampuan mata iblis. Minana melirik ketempat Sandaime Hokage. Namun bukan Sarutobi Hiruzen yang Minana lihat. Yang ia perhatikan sekarang adalah seseorang yang ada di sebelah Hiruzen. Penasehat hokage sekaligus pendiri ANBU NE, Shimura Danzo.

'_Kyo-sensei, sepertinya memang tidak mungkin untuk menyembunyikan semua kemampuan mata iblis dari orang itu. Setelah ujian ini selesai, dia pasti akan melakukan apapun agar aku mau buka mulut,_' pikir Minana.

'_Es Batu, tolong aku. Kebiasaanku yang suka memancing emosi orang kambuh lagi. Aku juga keceplosan menggunakan kemampuan mata iblis di depan 'umum' dan juga mengatur lawan kalian. Bagaimana ini? Hokage-sama pasti akan menanyaiku hal macam-macam. Lalu, Kyo pasti akan menusukku tanpa henti karena ini. Tasukete._' Dalam hati, Lucky terlihat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Hatinya berteriak histreis membayangkan apa yang akan ia alami nanti.

Kemudian Minana menoleh kearah Lucky. Lucky sekarang sedang mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Minana tahu kalau Lucky sekarang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar para peserta, _jounin_, atau hokage tidak mengorek informasi dari Lucky. Lucky mencoba melempar pernyataan itu pada Minana. Karena Minana berasal dari masa depan, harusnya ia sedikit lebih baik 'tuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya di bandingkan Lucky.

"Apanya, Penguntit-san? Tolong jangan pernah menyamakan kemampuanku dengan dirimu yang mesum," jawab Minana tidak peduli.

"Aku ini tidak mesum! Dan lagi, sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau aku ini bukan penguntit!" jawab Lucky refleks. Tapi pada akhirnya, Lucky terlihat pasrah. "Yah, sudahlah. Kalau berdebat denganmu, ini tidak akan selesai. Kita mulai saja ujiannya. Untuk yang lain, silahkan menunggu dan menonton pertandingan ini di tempat yang sudah disediakan," lanjut Lucky dengan nada yang tidak semangat.

Semuanya kecuali Kushina dan Minana sudah pergi ketempat yang dimaksud Lucky. Lucky sendiri juga sedikit mundur, agar ia tidak mengganggu jalannya pertandingan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, _ttebane_. Aku yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dibanding minggu lalu. Jadi bersiaplah. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut dan mengaku kalah," kata Kushina dengan semangatnya.

Tapi seperti biasa, Minana sama sekali tidak menggubris apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

"Bersiap... Mulai!"

Mendengar aba-aba mulai dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kushina langsung melakukan sebuah _handseal_. "_Taju, kagebunshin no–_"

"Aku menyerah."

"..."

Hening.

Semuanya langsung terdiam dengan pengakuan kalah Minana.

"Pemenangnya, Uzumaki Kushina." Suara Lucky memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"EEEHHHH?!" teriak Kushina tidak terima. "Tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan belum memukulmu. Kenapa, Minana? Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena kau lebih kuat, _tteba–_"

"Kau salah, Kushina-san," potong Minana sebelum Kushina memulai ceramahnya lagi. "Aku melakukannya karena ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Mencoba membuatmu menyerah sama saja seperti aku mencoba membuat Tsume menjilat kakiku–"

"CUIH! SAMPAI MATIPUN AKAN TIDAK AKAN MAU MENJILAT KAKI BUSUKMU!" Tsume langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah, bahkan sebelum Minana menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Padahal Tsume sendiri tahu kalau itu hanya perumpamaan saja.

"Lihat? Itulah alasan kenapa aku menyerah. Dari semua pilihan yang telah kupikirkan, inilah pilihan yang terbaik. Daripada membuang-buang _chakra_, lebih baik aku fokus pada lawanku selanjutnya, Hiashi atau Hizashi. Yah, siapapun diantara mereka yang kalah, aku pasti bisa menang dengan mudah," lanjut Minana. Lalu ia berjalan ketempat Minato dan Jiraiya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Minana, Kushina akhirnya pasrah menerima keputusan tersebut. Yah, dia juga memang berpikir tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi, tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi yang dilakukan Tsume.

Begitu Kushina dan Minana keluar arena, pertandingan keduapun dimulai. Pertarungan Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hizashi.

* * *

Siapapun yang menang dalam ujian _chunin stage_ ketiga, yang tereliminasi hanya 1 orang. Tidak peduli sehebat apapun pertarungan yang terjadi pada ujian tersebut, tetap saja yang tereliminasi adalah 1 orang, yaitu orang yang terus menyerah sampai akhir. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Minana.

Minana sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di tempat itu. Begitu ujiannya selesai, Minana segera pergi. Tapi saat di Hutan Kematian, ternyata 10 ANBU sudah disiapkan untuk menangkapnya. Minana sudah tahu siapa yang memerintahkan ANBU-ANBU ini. Lalu Minana sengaja membiarkan dirinya diikat dan ditangkap.

...

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Minana sudah berada di tempat lain. Cahaya di tempat ini sangat redup, tapi Minana sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Lagipula, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia ke markas NE.

TAP TAP

Minana bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Langkahnya terdengar sangat jelas. Orang itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Dengan kemampuan sensoriknya, Minana bisa merasakan _chakra_ orang tersebut. Minana mengenal _chakra_ orang ini. Karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang ia benci. Di masa depan, orang itu dijuluki _Shinobi no Yami_, Shimura Danzo. Danzo di zaman ini belum menutup mata kanannya dengan perban. Keriput di wajahnya juga tidak sebanyak seperti yang di masa depan, tapi luka x di dagunya masih ada.

"Siapa?" tanya Minana tanpa basa-basi. Walau Minana sendiri sudah tahu, tapi ia harus tetap berakting selayaknya bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi Danzo tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Danzo terus melihat mata merahnya.

"Sudah seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang Konoha?"

Minana menaikkan alisnya. Ia cukup bingung dengan maksud Danzo. Atau mungkin... itulah ekspresi yang harus Minana buat pada situasi ini. Tapi, tanpa memerdulikan ekspresi kebingungan Minana, Danzo mengarahkan _kunai_ pada mata merah Minana.

Namun serangan Danzo terhenti. Padahal jarak _kunai_ itu dari mata Minana hanya terpaut 3 cm. _Kunai_ yang di pegang Danzo tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh air. Merasa 'bahaya', Danzo membuang _kunai_ yang ia pegang. Dan benar saja. Air itu membungkus _kunai_ Danzo. Lalu, _kunai_ yang terbungkus air itu langsung melebur... berubah menjadi butiran-butiran besi yang halus. Danzo dan anak buahnya sangat terkejut melihat hal itu. Bahkan Minana sendiri juga begitu. Padahal air adalah sesuatu yang 'lunak'. Siapa yang menduga kalau 'air' itu bisa membuat benda padat menjadi lebur seperti pasir.

'_Aku sama sekali tidak menggerakkan air itu. Tidak, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya air itu melindungiku. Saat Minato melempar kunai kearahku _[saat ujian _chunin_]_, air itu juga melindungiku. Apa saat menyegel Kurama didalam tubuhku, Lucky juga memberikan kekuatannya padaku? Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa saat Ameyuri Ringo menusukku, air itu tidak melindungiku? Argh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi._' Minana mencoba memikirkan berbagai hal saat melihat kejadian ini. Yang terlintas dipikirannya sekarang, itu pasti adalah jurus Lucky yang ia kenal.

"Sepertinya mata itu sudah di tanam _fuinjutsu_ untuk mencegah serangan dari luar. Merepotkan," gumam Danzo mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dengan mata itu, kalian pasti sudah tahu banyak tentang rahasia Konoha. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak percaya dengan orang luar, tapi dia malah menerima kalian hanya karena memiliki hubungan dengan klan Uzumaki. Kau dan anak yang bernama Lucky itu sangat berbahaya."

"Hmph." Minana tersenyum mengejek mendengar semua ocehan Danzo. Sebelum Danzo memberi perintah pada bawahannya, Minana kabur dengan _Hiraishin level_ 4.

Danzo dan '10' anak buahnya sangat terkejut. Di tempat Minana tadi hanya ada talinya saja. Semuanya langsung mencari keberadaan gadis berambut merah itu. Hingga pandangan mereka tertuju pada sesuatu yang mengambang di atas mereka. Itu adalah Minana. Tidak ada benang atau trik apapun. Semuanya termasuk Danzo sangat terkejut melihat Minana yang melayang di udara.

'_Yang barusan itu... apa itu hiraishin no jutsu? Cih, sepertinya dia sudah membaca gulungan rahasia hokage kedua dengan penglihatan tembus pandangnya itu,_' pikir Danzo saat melihat Minana yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di tempat lain.

"Kau memang menyebalkan seperti biasa, **Danzo-sama**. Pantas saja dari dulu aku selalu membencimu," gumam Minana dengan entengnya.

Para bawahan Danzo sudah bersiap-siap menyerang Minana. Melihat hal itu, Minana membuat 'pencegahan'. Tanpa melakukan _handseal_, Minana sudah menyiapkan tombak es dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Karena sudah sejauh ini, bagaimanapun juga ia harus membuat Danzo jadi sedikit 'penurut'.

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidak melawan, _ttebane_." Minana mencoba mengancam Danzo. Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Minana tidak menjawabnya. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Danzo, Minana berkata, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Danzo-sama. Jadi, bisakah kau menyuruh semua anak buahmu pergi? Ah, saat kubilang semua, maksudku adalah **semuanya**, _ttebane_. Kau paham?"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku mungkin membencimu, tapi aku bukanlah musuh Konoha. Jadi kuharap kau mau bekerja sama. Lagipula selama kau tidak mencoba menyerangku, aku juga tidak akan menyerangmu. Adil, kan?"

"Cih!" Danzo mendecih kesal mendengar semua itu. Adil? Jelas sekali kalau itu sama sekali tidak adil. Mungkin dia hanya anak kecil, tapi Danzo tidak mau meremehkannya. Melihat Minana menggunakan _ninjutsu_ tingkat tinggi seperti itu, sudah jelas kalau gadis kecil itu bukan anak biasa. Terlebih lagi melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Minana tadi. Ekspresi kebingungan yang ditunjuk Minana tadi benar-benar terlihat asli. Gadis kecil itu pasti sudah diberi pelatihan khusus agar bisa mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Bagian mananya yang adil?

Mau tidak mau, Danzo menyuruh 10 anak buahnya—yang menangkap Minana tadi—pergi. Juga termasuk anak buahnya yang sedang bersembunyi di ruangan ini. Begitu yakin semuanya sudah pergi, Minana melenyapkan tombak es yang tadi ia siapkan. Tombak itu berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan es. Setelah selesai, Minana mendarat di dekat Danzo.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berbicara seperti ini, ya? Kau pasti tidak mengingatku. Yah, itu wajar, sih."

Danzo mengerutkan dahinya. Mendengar nada bicara Minana, sepertinya ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka. Yah, itu mungkin benar. Pasalnya, ia memang merasa pernah bertemu dengan Minana. Tapi dirinya tidak ingat kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana bisa.

"Kau bilang kalau kau bukanlah musuh Konoha. Hmph, kau pikir aku akan percaya? Apa buktinya kalau kau memang bukan musuh Konoha, Uzumaki Minana!"

Minana diam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawabnya. "Kalau kau bersedia untuk merahasiakan apa yang kita bicarakan, akan kuberitahu apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memberi tahu semua yang kuketahui padamu."

"Hmph, kalau memang seperti itu, bukankah pembicaraan kita ini jadi tidak berarti?" jawab Danzo. Ia juga melakukan beberapa _handseal_... bersiap menyerang Minana jika melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Kau yakin? Kau pasti akan menyesal."

Melihat Danzo yang sudah bersiap-siap, Minana tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan rencana B. Dengan jurus _hiraishin level_ 4-nya, Minana memindahkan 4 _shuriken_ es yang ada di kantung _shuriken_-nya. Ia memindahkan _shuriken_ tersebut keempat tempat berbeda, seperti membentuk kubus dan menjadikan Danzo sebagai pusatnya. _Kekkai_-pun terbentuk dari keempat _shuriken_ itu. Danzo menyadari itu. Tanpa segan, Danzo melancarkan jurusnya pada Minana yang berjarak 3 meter di depannya.

"_Fuuton: Shinku Taigyoku_!" Danzo menembak bola angin yang kuat dari mulutnya. Jurus ini diatas 1 tingkat dari _fuuton daitoppa no jutsu_.

Serangan itu telak mengenai Minana. Walau begitu, Danzo sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa kewaspadaannya. Entah bagaimana, gadis kecil yang bernama Minana itu pasti tidak akan mati hanya karena serangan seperti itu.

Dugaannya ternyata benar. Minana masih berdiri tegak. Tapi, Danzo terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Minana yang sekarang. Tubuh Minana... diselimuti oleh _chakra_ berwarna jingga. _Chakra_ jingga itu terlihat seperti rubah dan mengeluarkan ekor 1. Di kedua pipinya muncul 3 garis seperti kumis. Lalu mata kiri Minana yang semula berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah, seperti mata rubah berekor sembilan atau Kyuubi.

"**Apa kau masih tidak mau mendengarkanku? Jika iya, jangan salahkan aku kalau Konoha kehilangan 'senjata terkuatnya'.**"

Setelah melihat apa yang sudah terjadi..., setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minana..., sudah jelas kalau itu adalah _chakra_ Kyuubi. Danzo benar-benar syok dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. '_T-tidak mungkin. Bukankah Kyuubi tersegel di tubuh Uzumaki Kushina? Dan kalaupun Kyuubi dicuri, harusnya Uzumaki Kushina sudah mati. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia..?_' Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Danzo harus melakukan apa yang disuruh Minana. Jika tidak, ia akan kehilangan senjata terkuat Konoha dan informasi yang sangat berharga.

Melihat Danzo diam saja, Minana mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa memiliki _chakra_ Kyuubi dan kenapa Kushina masih hidup. Jawabannya mudah. Karena aku hanya mengambil setengah _chakra_ Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Kushina. Itu sebabnya dia masih hidup. Tadi juga aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau aku bukanlah musuh Konoha. Kenapa? Karena aku datang dari masa depan."

DEG

Danzo melotot tak percaya saat Minana bilang 'datang dari masa depan'. "Tidak mungkin!" jawab Danzo spontan.

Minana sangat mengerti dengan reaksi Danzo. Siapapun pasti tidak akan memercayainya tanpa ada bukti. Agar Danzo benar-benar percaya dengannya, Minana mengatakan sesuatu tentang Konoha, seperti sistem di Konoha, informasi rahasia Konoha, dan tentang ambisi Danzo yang ingin merebut posisi Hiruzen.

Awalnya Danzo selalu membantah penjelasan Minana karena mungkin itu informasi yang dikumpulkan Minana dengan _doujutsu_-nya. Tapi saat Minana mengatakan sesuatu tentang ambisinya, Danzo berpikir ulang lagi tentang semua yang di katakan Minana.

"Kau pasti merasa pernah bertemu denganku, kan? Itu juga salah 1 bukti kalau aku datang dari masa depan. Hanya dengan melihatku saja, siapapun yang pernah melakukan kontak denganku di masa depan pasti akan merasa _deja vu_ atau merasa pernah bertemu." tambah lagi Minana.

Danzo mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis kecil itu benar lagi. Memang tidak ada bukti apapun, tapi semua yang ucapan Minana adalah benar, kecuali 1 hal yang Danzo curigai.

"Saat kau bilang telah mengambil setengah _chakra_ Kyuubi, itu bohong, kan?" tebak Danzo dengan nada serius.

"Cih, ketahuan, ya?" jawab Minana dengan entengnya. Ia sudah menduganya. Memang mustahil untuk bisa menipu 'orang tua' yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja. Memindahkan _chakra_ biju ke tubuh lain tanpa membunuh _jinchuriki_-nya adalah mustahil. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa kau bisa memiliki _chakra_ Kyuubi dan Uzumaki Kushina masih hidup karena di masa depan kau adalah _jinchuriki_ Kyuubi."

Minana hanya diam saja. Ia tidak perlu menjawab atau membalas penjelasan Danzo. Tanpa berkata apapun, Danzo pasti akan menganggap diam sebagai jawaban "benar".

"Setelah memberitahuku semua ini, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Tidak mungkin kau menceritakan semua ini padaku tanpa tujuan apapun, kan?"

Melihat Danzo yang akhirnya 'menurut', Minana menyegel kembali _chakra_ Kyuubi. _Chakra_ jingga yang menyelimuti tubuh Minana mulai menghilang, termasuk tiga garis di pipinya. Mata kiri Minana juga kembali kewarna semula.

"Aku ingin kau memasukkanku ke dalam NE. Seperti kau memperlakukan anak buahmu yang lain, kau juga bebas menggunakanku seperti alat. Ah, kecuali menanamkan segel di mulutku. Aku tidak mau kau menanam segel apapun padaku. Lalu, aku juga ingin kau melupakan tentang diriku yang berasal dari masa depan. Anggaplah aku seperti seseorang yang tak tahu apapun tentang masa depan." Minana menjelaskan apa tujuannya menemui Danzo.

"Kenapa harus NE? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja menjelaskan semua ini pada Hiruzen dan menyuruhnya memasukkanmu kedalam pasukan khusus," tanya balik Danzo.

"Aku yang sekarang tidak jauh berbeda denganmu dan orang-orang di masa ini. Aku tidak memiliki informasi yang detail tentang perang ini. Karena itu, akan lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi jika aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang sering kau lakukan. Tentu saja, aku juga akan melaporkan semua yang kudapatkan dari misi pemberianmu seperti anak buahmu yang lain. Bagaimana? Cukup adil, kan?" jawab Minana sejelas mungkin.

"Ada lagi?"

"Jangan ikut campur soal urusanku. Dan kau cukup bertindak seperti biasanya saja. Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang kukatakan tentang masa depan. Karena itu bisa merubah masa depan kearah yang lebih buruk. Lalu yang terakhir, jangan coba-coba kau 'menyentuh' Lucky, Minato, dan Kushina. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya," jelas Minana dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," jawab Danzo yang setuju. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Minana hanya diam setelah mendengar hal itu. Ia mungkin tidak tahu syarat apa yang akan Danzo berikan padanya, tapi Minana langsung memikirkan 1000 cara untuk bisa 'menghindar' dari syarat tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku kemampuan mata kananmu."

Minana masih terdiam. Orang tua itu mencoba mencari tahu tentang kemampuan mata iblisnya. Membohonginya? Mungkin memang itu yang harus dilakukan demi menjaga janji pada sensei-nya, Mibu Kyo. Tapi Minana sendiri tahu... kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Membohongi Danzo sama saja seperti ia mencoba membohongi Kyo. Karena sudah sejauh ini, Minana tidak punya pilihan selain memberi tahu Danzo yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja, ia harus berhati-hati saat menjelaskannya pada Danzo.

"_Oni no me_..., atau biasa disebut mata iblis. Seperti yang kau tahu, mata ini memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat tembus pandang. Tidak seperti penglihatan _doujutsu byakugan,_ penglihatan mata ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan melihat pada umumnya. Mata ini juga bisa melihat ketempat yang jauh. Radius penglihatan ini adalah 360 derajat, sama seperti _byakugan._ Saat ingin melihat kesegala arah dalam waktu yang bersamaan, radius penglihatannya sekitar 600 meter, tapi jika memfokuskan penglihatan pada satu arah, kau bisa melihat sampai sejauh 3 km."

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Danzo karena Minana tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Akurasi. Mata ini memiliki penglihatan dengan keakuratan hingga 100%. Contohnya, jarak antara kau dan aku. Mungkin kau pikir jarak kita adalah 3 meter, tapi dari apa yang kulihat dengan mata kananku, jarak antara kau dan aku sebenarnya adalah 3,00981365... meter. Yah, mungkin kemampuan mata iblis yang 1 ini tidak begitu hebat, karena pada dasarnya, penglihatan setiap shinobi memiliki tingkat keakuratan hingga 86,96%," lanjut Minana.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya lagi Danzo dengan nada yang sama.

"Tambahan. Mata ini membuatku tidak bisa menangis dan susah tidur. Yah, sepertinya hanya sejauh itu yang kuketahui tentang mata iblis. Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?" jawab Minana sesantai ia menjelaskan siapa dirinya. '_Yah, saat umurku 10 tahun, memang hanya ini yang kuketahui soal mata iblis,_' pikir Minana.

"Silahkan saja," balas Danzo mengangguk mengerti. "Ah iya, soal matamu... tidak apa kan kalau aku juga memberitahunya pada Hiruzen?" tambah lagi Danzo.

Minana mengangguk iya. Dan itu adalah akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Minana menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang ia pasang sebelumnya dan mengambil kembali _shuriken_ es yang ia gunakan sebagai perantara _kekkai_. Walau Danzo sudah setuju seperti ini, Minana tidak mau orang tua itu sampai menyelidiki kemampuan dan 'benda-benda' miliknya. Sudah cukup ia membocorkan informasi kemampuan mata iblis, walau hanya sedikit. Ia tidak mau jurus andalannya diketahui banyak orang, selain Lucky dan Kyo.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Minana sudah resmi menjadi NE. Ia sudah jarang berkumpul lagi dengan tim Jiraiya. Bahkan karena sibuk menjalankan misi, Minana juga tidak pulang. Walau jarang di rumah dan desa, Minana tetap menyuruh _kagebunshin_-nya untuk mengawasi kegiatan Minato dan Kushina. Ia sudah jarang mendapatkan misi bersama anggota tim Jiraiya lagi. Hingga suatu hari –tepatnya 1 tahun– mereka ditugaskan dalam misi yang sama. Satu tim kecil dikirim sebagai bala bantuan. Tim itu terdiri dari Minato, Kushina, Minana, dan Lucky.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Terlebih lagi, hari sudah larut malam. Walau begitu, itu tidak menghalangi misi yang dilakukan tim ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pertemuan. Minana sangat terkejut melihat kelompok yang harus mereka bantu. Itu adalah kelompok Tsunade. Tapi yang membuat Minana terkejut adalah... seseorang di kelompok Tsunade ada yang terluka parah, bahkan sekarat. Shinobi itu adalah... Kato Dan.

"Dan-san!"

Lucky mencoba menghampiri Dan yang sedang terluka. Ia mencoba menolongnya. Tapi, Minana mencegahnya. Minana memegang tangan Lucky agar dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka Dan.

"Lepaskan aku, Minana! Aku harus menolong Dan-san! Kalau tidak... kalau tidak..."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Minana. Ia masih saja mengenggam tangan Lucky tanpa memerdulikan kesedihan yang terlukis pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar, huh? Kubilang LEPASKAN!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Lucky menarik tangannya dari Minana. Ia berhasil lepas. Lalu dengan cepat Lucky menghampiri Dan dan segera menyembuhkannya. 'Sekumpulan' air membungkus luka Dan. Perlahan luka Dan menutup. Jantung Dan yang hancur mulai terbentuk lagi. Tapi sayang... itu sudah terlambat. Lucky tahu itu, tapi dia tetap saja 'memperbaiki' organ dalam Dan yang hancur. Dia sama histerisnya dengan Tsunade. Ia terus menyembuhkan Dan, berharap ia akan bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Bohong... Ini bohong kan, Dan-san? Hoi, jawab aku..." Lucky masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. _Chakra_ Dan sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Lucky terasa lemas. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan temannya. Kyoshiro dan Dan. Sudah 2 orang temannya yang tidak bisa ia tolong, sekalipun ia mampu.

'_Kalau saja dia tidak menghalangiku... aku..._'

Lucky mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seperti mengikuti emosinya, air hujan yang turun ikut merespon. Air hujan itu mulai melayang di sekitar Lucky. Bahkan air itu juga membentuk tombak yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"**Ini tidak adil, Minana. Kenapa kau menghentikanku? Memang apa salahnya kalau aku menolong Dan-san? Aku tidak ada bedanya denganmu yang ingin menolong**–Uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba mulut Lucky mengeluarkan darah. Tombak air yang ia buat hancur bersaman dengan air hujan. Lucky memegang kedua kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Karena tidak kuat berdiri, iapun tersungkur ke tanah.

"Lucky!" Minato dan Kushina segera menghampiri Lucky yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Mereka berdua sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Lucky. "Minana, tolong lakukan sesuatu," pinta Kushina dengan wajah penuh harap.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam sa–"

BUKH

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul tengkuk leher Kushina. Kushinapun tak sadarkan diri. Minato langsung menoleh kearah orang yang sudah memukul Kushina. Orang itu memakai mantel bertudung dan topeng berbentung harimau.

"_Yare-yare_, kalau tahu bala bantuannya orang-orang tidak berguna seperti ini, lebih baik tadi kubunuh saja 'mereka'," gumam orang tersebut.

Minana melihat kearah orang tersebut. Melihat ciri-ciri, nada bicara, dan _chakra_-nya, Minana tahu kalau itu adalah Kyo.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku jadi tidak bisa membuat laporanku. Jadi, tolong sisakan 1 orang hidup-hidup. Kalau tidak, aku jadi repot sendiri," ujar Minana pada Kyo.

Tapi sepertinya Kyo tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kyo tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dengan kemampuan sensoriknnya, Minana tahu kemana Kyo pergi. Kyo kembali ke medan perang. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Minana dimasukkan kedalam tim ini adalah untuk membawa 1 musuh hidup-hidup.

"Minato, sebaiknya kau disini saja. Tolong jaga yang lainnya."

"Tapi, Lucky–"

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Minana sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Minana segera pergi menyusul ketempat Kyo. Namun saat di tengah perjalanannya, Minana mendengar suara Lucky dari kepalanya.

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh menolongnya? Kalau begini, ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang di masa depan, kan? Apanya yang mengubah masa depan, Minana?!_"

Minana diam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Lucky. "_Kalau Kato Dan hidup, mungkin saja hubungan Naru-nii-chan dan Nenek Tsunade tidak akan sebaik sebelumnya. Soshite, mungkin suatu hari dia akan menjadi hokage keempat. Aku tidak mau ada perubahan alur apapun. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun._"

"_Hanya karena 'kemungkinan' tidak jelas seperti itu, kau sengaja membiarkan Dan-san mati seperti sampah. Dasar bocah sialan!_"

Setelah mengatakan itu, suara Lucky tak terdengar lagi di kepalanya.

'_Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang hampir membocorkan informasi tentang masa depan._'

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak misi itu. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Lucky selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Tidak ingin menemui siapapun... atau berbicara dengan siapapun. Lucky benar-benar menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Bahkan ia sampai memasang _kekkai_ di kamarnya agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk.

Kushina tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada _kekkai_ yang di pasang Lucky. Mau tidak mau, Minato dan Kushina meminta Minana melakukan sesuatu. Minanapun menerima permintaan mereka. Lagipula, Lucky jadi seperti ini karena dirinya juga.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hoi, buka pintunya." Minana mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi tidak ada sahutan apapun. Pintunya juga tidak bisa dibuka, seolah ada yang menahannya dari dalam. '_Ini kekkai pertahan yang biasa kupakai, tapi kenapa chakra yang terkandung di dalamnya 2x lipat dari yang biasanya? Terlebih lagi, kekkai itu tidak kehilangan 'kestabilannya' walau chakra yang terkandung lebih banyak. Menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa menghilangkan kekkai ini,_' pikir Minana setelah ia memerhatikan _kekkai_ di dalam kamar Lucky dengan mata iblis.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Percuma. Aku juga tidak bisa menghilangkan _kekkai_ di belakang pintunya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang melindungi kamarnya," jawab Minana. Ia juga terlihat pasrah memikirkan cara menghilangkan _kekkai_ ini. "Abaikan saja. Kalau lapar, dia juga akan keluar sendiri," lanjut lagi Minana. Lalu Minana pergi dari apartemen Minato.

Minato dan Kushina sudah menduga kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini juga. Tapi walau begitu, mereka tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Lucky dan mencoba membujuknya.

**-Ditempat Minana-**

Begitu keluar dari apartemen Minato dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, Minana menggunakan _hiraishin_ _level_ 4 agar bisa masuk ke kamar Lucky dengan instan. Setelah berada di kamar Lucky, Minana melempar _shuriken_ es ke setiap sudut kamar Lucky. Ia menggunakan _shuriken_ esnya agar bisa membuat _kekkai_ tambahan, yaitu agar percakapan mereka berdua tidak terdengar oleh Minato dan Kushina yang masih berdiri di depan kamar.

Setelah selesai, Minana menghadap kearah Lucky. Pemuda itu duduk di atas kasur sembari menyelimuti seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Yo, Lucky," sapa Minana pada pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Namun Lucky sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Walau Lucky tidak menghiraukannya, tapi Minana tahu kalau Lucky mendengar suaranya.

"Apa kau membenciku sampai segitunya?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak membalaskan dendam Dan dan membunuhku?"

Setelah Minana mengatakan hal itu, Lucky menoleh kearah Minana. Mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jika dengan membunuhmu akan membuat Dan-san hidup kembali dan membuat Kushina-chan bahagia..." Saat mengatakan hal itu, Lucky mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada Minana. Tiba-tiba cairan berwarna merah mengepung Minana. Cairan merah itu adalah darah. Ada goresan luka pada tangan Lucky yang mengarah padanya. Minana yakin kalau darah ini berasal dari luka itu. "...dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, Minana," lanjut lagi Lucky.

Minana hanya diam. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Lucky yang seperti ini. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Minana melihat Lucky yang seperti itu. Lucky yang di masa depan tidak pernah sekalipun mengacungkan 'senjatanya' pada dirinya, terlebih lagi menggunakan darahnya sendiri sebagai senjata. Walau Minana tahu kalau Lucky tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi...

"Tidak yang di masa lalu, tidak yang di masa depan, kalian ini sama-sama terlalu baik. Kalau mau bunuh seseorang, ya bunuh saja. Tidak perlu ada alasan untung rugi. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan mati di tanganmu, yah, selama kau yang melanjutkan apa yang ingin kulakukan," ujar Minana setenang mungkin.

Lucky langsung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Minana. "Haha, apa kau mencoba memancingku? Sayang sekali karena aku tidak terpancing, Minana. Dan lagi, walaupun kau memberitahuku semua informasi masa depan kemudian membunuhmu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau suruh itu, sekalipun itu untuk Kushina-chan."

Minana heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Lucky barusan. Ya, Lucky mungkin benar soal dia yang mencoba memancing emosi, tapi apa yang dikatakan Lucky tadi tidaklah bohong.

'_Sebenarnya apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah dia sangat menyukai Kaa-chan sampai-sampai ingin selalu melindunginya?_' pikir Minana saat mendengar ucapan Lucky.

Setelah hening untuk beberapa saat, Lucky 'menarik' darah yang mengelilingi Minana. Darah itu kembali masuk lewat luka kecil di tangan Lucky.

"Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan," kata Lucky saat melihat wajah kebingungan Minana.

Minana merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Lucky. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang. Minana memutuskan untuk mengabaikan itu, menuruti apa yang Lucky sarankan.

"Aku akan pergi," kata Minana tiba-tiba.

Tapi Lucky tidak terlihat terkejut dengan hal itu. "Kali ini rubah itu menyuruhmu kemana?" tanya Lucky dengan tenangnya. Ia juga tidak menoleh kearah Minana yang sedang tiduran di sampingnya.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memata-matai 3 negara besar. Haha, bisakah kau bayangkan itu?" jawab Minana dengan entengnya. Ia merasa geli sendiri saat membayangkan melakukan misi itu.

"..."

"Karena ini adalah misi jangka panjang, aku ingin kau menjaga Minato dan Kushina selama aku tidak ada. Yah, mungkin sesekali aku akan mengirim _bunshin_-ku untuk melihat keadaan kalian," pinta Minana pada Lucky.

"Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku tetap akan melindungi Kushina-chan," balas Lucky. Nada bicaranya masih datar seperti tidak peduli.

"Aku bilang Minato dan Kushina. Tapi, yah, terserah kaulah," ujar Minana mencoba memperjelasnya lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba, 2 gulungan kecil muncul di tangan Minana. Kemudian Minana meletakkan 1 gulungan itu di dekat Lucky. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, beritahu aku dengan menulis di gulungan itu. Semua yang tertulis disana akan langsung muncul di gulunganku. Begitu pula jika aku menulis sesuatu di gulunganku. Kita akan saling berkomunikasi dengan gulungan ini," jelas Minana.

Lucky mengambil gulungan yang di kasih Minana. Ia sedikit heran dengan 'fungsi' gulungan yang di jelaskan Minana. Tidak ia sangka ada metode seperti ini untuk berbagi informasi. Terlebih lagi, informasi itu akan langsung terkirim saat itu juga, seolah kita mengatakan informasi itu secara langsung.

Setelah menjelaskan itu, Minana bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kemudian menghilangkan _kekkai_ yang ia buat dan mengambil kembali _shuriken_ esnya. "Baiklah, aku serahkan sisanya padamu," bisik Minana agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Minato dan Kushina. Lalu ia menghilang dengan jurus _hiraishin._

Walau Minana sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, Lucky masih bisa melihat keberadaanya. Minana berada di ruangan sebelah kamarnya. Ya, itu adalah kamar Minana sendiri. Minana sedang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan misi jangka panjangnya itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jiraiya dan kedua orang tuamu? Yah, terserahlah. Paling saat kau pulang nanti Kushina-chan akan menceramahimu 7 hari 7 malam," gumam Lucky entah pada siapa.

.

.

Bersambung . . .

* * *

A/N: Nih, lanjutan yang kemarin. Akhirnya selesai juga.  
_Chapter_ depan sudah beda tahun lagi. Yah, bisa dibilang kalau mulai _chapter_ depan adalah shippudennya :3  
Padahal _chapter_ depan sudah Kuroki ketik beberapa tahun yang lalu (?), tapi _file_-nya malah berubah jadi ._rem_ , jadinya nggak bisa dibuka. Huwee~ T.T  
Bisa dibukanya lewat hp BB yang dulu (kayaknya), tapi hpnya sudah dijual #nangis #pundungdipojokan

Ah, menurut Reader-san, gimana _chapter_ ini? _Word-_nya juga sampai 7k+. Apa masih kurang panjang?  
Seperti sebelumnya, Kuroki minta maaf kalau ada kata yang membuat Reader-san marah.  
_Arigatou_ karena sudah mau mampir kesini. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun lagi *langsung dihajar*  
Hehe, hanya bercanda XD  
_Jaa ne_ #BOOF

* * *

*Hanya mau mengingatkan lagi

**Nama:** Lucky

**_Gender_****:** _Male_

**Umur:** ?

**Status:** _Chunin_

**Sifat dan Watak:** Ceria, humoris, hanya peduli pada tuannya, suka memancing emosi orang, jahil, sedikit ceroboh.

**Elemen Dasar:** Air

**Kemampuan:** (Tanpa mengandalkan kemampuan khusus _doujutsu_ mata iblis) Sensor tingkat tinggi,_ Taijutsu_ tingkat _high_ _jounin_, _genjutsu_ tingkat _mid_ _chuunin_ (jarang digunakan dalam pertarungan), menguasai semua jurus yang berbasis elemen air, bisa mengendalikan air disekitarnya semudah Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya, dan memiliki _doujutsu_ mata iblis.

**Penampilan:** Terlihat seperti karakter Kirito dalam _anime_ '_Sword Art Online_' atau dalam _game_ SAO, namun kedua matanya berwarna merah. Dan yang disini, terlihat lebih pendek a.k.a terlihat seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun.


End file.
